Third Time's a Charm
by damoranclan
Summary: A chance meeting turns into a kiss. The kiss turns into heartbreak. Twice. Can Christian prove to Ana their relationship will be different the third time around? Will Ana guard her heart or let Christian in again. Guaranteed HEA for C & A.
1. Sometimes, change is good

**A/N**

**I have been working on this story for a while, and finally got to a place where I was ready to post it. I hope you all like it. There will be a few time jumps in the early chapters. There will be an HEA for C & A. Their backgrounds are a little different than the books. There will be some drama, but not too much. Updates will come once a week. I hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

Ana POV

I am lying in bed, thinking about my future and how it is about to change drastically. My mom received a job offer for one of the largest hospitals in the state of Washington. That in itself is great. But we currently live three thousand miles away on the east coast. She has her own orthopedic practice out of one of the hospitals near our house. She feels this would be a great opportunity for her to use her experience in a different setting and allow her volunteer her time to various charities. She also says there are better schools in the area for me.

In the upcoming weeks, things will be moving at a fast pace. The hospital is paying for us to move to Seattle. Luckily, its summertime and I won't have to worry about transferring midterm. We are flying out tomorrow to look at housing and schools in the area. My father, Ray, is retired from the Marines and dabbles in carpentry work. He has handmade most, if not all, of our cabinets and furniture. He is so talented!

Mom and dad have been looking online at housing that would be closer to Seattle Grace Hospital. We've decided not to live in the city itself, but choose the suburbs instead. I have packed a bag for the next few days. I checked the weather and it looks to be raining the entire time we are there. We have an early flight, and as I am getting ready for bed, Mom comes in my room. "Ana, are you okay with us moving across the country? I didn't really ask how you felt about this whole thing. I'm sorry."

I place my bag near the door and give mom a hug. "Mom, I promise that this is okay. I'm really proud of you for this new job. I do have friends here, but honestly, I'm looking forward to the change."

"Ok honey. Get some rest and I will see you in the morning." She give me a kiss on the cheek and leaves my room.

We are up early the next morning driving to Washington, DC to fly to Seattle. We board the plane and make our way to our seats. I put in my earbuds and get ready for the flight. I fall sleep shortly after takeoff, and sleep until mom wakes me up.

We only have carry-on luggage so we able to pick up our rental car and drive toward Seattle. Our car is a newer model Audi SUV. I have to admit, it's a nice ride. The rain has cleared out for now, and it's actually nice outside.

"Are you ladies hungry? The GPS shows a small Italian restaurant a few miles from here," dad asks as we are driving toward downtown. We all agree that it sounds like a good place. He finds us somewhere to park and we walk inside the small restaurant. It's quaint and has a great atmosphere. The waitress is friendly when she takes our drink order.

I'm skimming over the menu when the bell above the front door rings and in walks a group of teenagers. They take a seat in a booth across from us. I feel like there are eyes watching me so I look up from my menu to see this gorgeous Greek God staring at me. He has dark colored hair with copper highlights and from this distance, his eyes seem to be a shade of gray. He looks at me with a smirk and then starts talking to the people at his table. I am having a hard time looking away from him.

The waitress returns and we give her our order. I try not to focus my attention on the table across from us but I can't help but hear them laughing about something that happened earlier. The young attractive female says, "El, I'm so glad you met us for lunch! I have missed you so much!"

The Greek God says, "yeah Elliott. I've missed kicking your ass on the Xbox."

The guy known as Elliott answers, "fuck you Christian. I can kick your ass with my eyes closed. I've missed you too Mia", Elliott answers the girl with dark, shoulder length hair with tiny ringlet curls. She looks to be my age. I hope some of the people I meet here have her bubbly personality. But, somehow, I doubt it.

We finish up our lunch and talk about what our plans are for the rest of the day. I notice there is a stack of magazines near the door, so I get up to grab a few. I feel eyes on me again, so I turn and face the table Christian and his friends are sitting at and find him staring at me with fuck me eyes. I feel my face blush and I turn to go back to our table. I show the magazines to mom and we agree to check out a few of the houses that we like.

We sit there for a few more minutes talking things over and decide it's time to leave. When we get up and walk to the door, I turn my head around toward the group's table and make eye contact with Christian. He is shamelessly staring and I wink at him. I casually follow mom and dad out to the car. The move here may turn out to be a pretty good one.

During the drive around town, we talk about the schools. Mom and dad both want to place me in a prep school instead of public school. I don't have a preference to either, just so long as it will help me prepare for college. We drive to Seattle Prep and look around. There is no one at the school right now, but it looks like a good school from the outside. Mom said she will call the school to arrange for a tour while we are in town.

Our next stop is a place not far out of Seattle in an area called Belleview. It appears to be an affluent neighborhood with a lot of large houses, but some are smaller and more to our liking. There are many nice houses that are for sale. Dad suggests we choose a realtor from one of the houses we like to help us with our search. Between the private school and this high class neighborhood, I'm not sure how well I will fit in here. I don't consider myself an outgoing person. I don't go to parties and I tend to stay to myself a majority of the time. So, for the sake of my mother, I will give this a chance. I hope I don't regret it.

We check into the hotel and I use the time to search the internet and see what I can find out about the schools in the area. I look at Seattle Prep and it looks like a successful school. A majority of their students go on to graduate and attend 4 year universities and establish great careers.

Mom has been on the phone most of the afternoon. Once she gets done, she tells me we have a tour scheduled at Seattle Prep for tomorrow. She also has an appointment with the realtor to see some of the houses in Belleview.

The next morning, I dress in jeans and a white button up short sleeve blouse. I look at myself in the mirror and try to tame my wild auburn hair. No such luck. Looks like it will be a low ponytail today with minimal make up. Mom is yelling at me to hurry up so I quickly apply some lip gloss and put on my navy-blue flats. Here we go…

During the drive, mom and I talk about her new job. She is so excited to start this new chapter in her life. She has primarily been working from a small office that sees minimal patients. This new position would allow her to work with more advanced cases. There are many colleges in the area, as well as many pro sports teams that would help her branch out.

A few months back, she learned about an opening at Seattle Grace Hospital for an orthopedic surgeon. The position would give her the ability to accept more cases and give her a substantial raise. Don't get me wrong…we are in a good place financially with her salary and dad's carpentry work, but this new position would allow more freedom for her and dad to enjoy life and each other a little more.

We arrive at Seattle Prep and are met at the main entrance by a tall and slender middle aged man, with a receding hair line. _Guess he is the principal. Maybe he should invest in some hair regrowth. _Heintroduces himself as Principal John Trainor_._Mom and I shake his hand.

We are shown into the main office and introduced to a few of the staff. Mr. Trainor asks me what I am interested in after high school and I politely tell him that I want to go into something involving publishing. I have always loved to read, mostly classic literature. Mom tells him I was a straight A student at my other school, so I should probably take advanced classes. He nods his head and off we go checking out the rest of the school.

From the outside, the school appears to be small. On the inside, it is spacious with a lot of classrooms. The gymnasium seating is so large, it looks like it could house a professional basketball game. Further down the hall, we find locker rooms that lead to an Olympic size indoor pool. Mr. Trainor says the swim team won a state championship last year and has a few swimmers in line to receive college scholarships. He asks me if I play any sports and I tell him that I played volleyball at my last school. He says that tryouts for this year's team is a few weeks away and I should try out. _Maybe I will. That would be a great way to try and fit in._

We wind our way back through the school and Mr. Trainor gives my mother an application packet and tells her to call him if she has any questions. We head back to the car and I feel a little lighter after seeing the school.

We leave the school and drive to meet the realtor. She has three houses in this particular area that meet our stipulations and in our price range. We get to the first house and it's a little ostentatious. We walk around checking out the rest of the house, but I get the impression from mom that she doesn't like it either. We keep it to ourselves and nod here and there when the realtor explains the house.

The second house is more our style. It's a two-story colonial style house that has 3 car attached garage and a long circle driveway. There is also a stand-alone garage in the spacious back yard. Perfect for daddy to do his carpentry work! The realtor opens the front door, leading us into a huge foyer that branches into two hallways. We follow to the left and find a living room area with a huge fireplace and beautiful hardwood floors. I can see myself sitting in front of a warm fire reading a book. _So far so good_.

We continue down the hallway further into the house and find a half bathroom on the left, then a large office space on the right. This would be a great place for mom to have an office at home. We come out of the office and at the end of the hall is a large bedroom with an ensuite that includes a large bathtub and a nice size shower. The view from the bedroom is gorgeous and shows the backyard with an in-ground pool.

We make our way back down the hallway to check out the other part of the house. We are led into a huge open kitchen with top of the line stainless steel appliances. There is a breakfast bar that looks over the stylish sink and flat top indoor grill. There is a ton of cabinet space that runs along the counter tops.

We walk to the right and see a large open dining room that is big enough to have a table for at least 10 people. Mom is beside herself! She loves to entertain and this is turning out to be perfect! The realtor shows us a pantry off the kitchen that is enormous! Next to the pantry is a door that opens to a staircase downstairs to a fully furnished basement with an attached bathroom.

The basement is carpeted, with a wet bar and plenty of space for furniture or possible additional bedrooms. There are French doors that lead out to the pool area. The current owners have taken good care of the pool and I could probably take a dip in it now.

We look out across the back yard and notice there are no close neighbors, giving us a ton of privacy. We go back inside and upstairs to check out the rest of the house. When we first came in, I didn't notice a large sweeping staircase to the right of the living room. I guess I was too busy admiring the fireplace.

We are led to the remaining bedrooms upstairs. The only door on the right leads into a huge master suite that could easily be its own apartment. The master bath has a huge marble sunk in tub that could seat 6, and a marble shower that has 2 showerheads, one on each end of it. _This is insane!_We reluctantly leave the master bedroom to see the two remaining bedrooms. They are nice size and also have a ensuite with a jacuzzi tub and shower. I already know which one is mine!

Whomever designed this house did an amazing job. It is beautiful. Mom and I look at each other and we know this is the one. We don't bother looking at the other house the realtor has to show us. Mom tells her she will contact her tomorrow with an offer and go from there. _YES!_

"I'd like to go by Seattle Grace and check on things, are you ok with that?" mom says as we get into the car.

"Sure, no problem," I say. Dad decided to stay back at the hotel, leaving the school and housing choices to us.

We arrive at the hospital 30 minutes later and it is huge. Mom says it's a level 1 trauma center. Any type of serious accident, whether it's a vehicle accident or sports accident, will most likely come here. There is a helipad on top of the building for more serious cases.

Mom pulls her new badge out of her purse and puts it on as we walk in through the emergency room entrance. They don't appear to be busy and she is able to talk to one of the attending physicians. We are introduced to an attractive woman with sandy colored shoulder length hair. She has a bright smile and her name tag says Grace. We talk for a few moments and Grace takes us through the ER to another part of the hospital so we can talk.

Once we get into her office, she explains her position at the hospital. She is a pediatric ER physician and also has a small practice that she runs out of the hospital. She asks if we have been able to look around and how long we are in town for. Mom explains that we visited Seattle Prep today and toured a few houses in Belleview. We leave tomorrow to head back to the east coast.

Grace's face lights up and she explains that her children went Seattle Prep and she lives in Belleview. What a coincidence! She says she has 3 children, two sons and one daughter. Her two sons graduated from there, and her daughter goes there now. The oldest son graduated college with a degree in architecture, her other son attended Harvard and now runs his own business. Her daughter is the same age as me.

Grace and mom continue talking for a bit, and they exchange phone numbers. Grace tells mom that once we get settled in a house, to let her know and she will have us over for dinner. We say our goodbyes and tell her we look forward to seeing her again soon. Once we get into the car, mom and I look at each other and giggle like school girls.

For the next few weeks, we pack and make arrangements for our belongings to get to Seattle. I also keep myself ready for volleyball tryouts. I was accepted into Seattle Prep without any issues. They were impressed with my GPA and are excited to have me as a student there. The offer that we made on the house was accepted and the current owners already moved due to a job transfer.

We were able to take possession of the property early and three weeks after looking at the house, we were able to move in. The movers came and packed all our belongings in a tractor trailer type truck and proceeded to drive across the country. We had packed enough clothes to last us at least a week, in case the movers ran into delays with transporting our belongings.

Instead of an early morning flight, we flew out of Washington, DC in the evening. By the time we made it to Seattle, it was after midnight. We checked into the hotel and crashed. The next day, we headed to our new house to unpack. We decided that we wanted to stay in the house instead of a hotel. We found a Walmart and bought a couple of air mattresses, a few groceries and other incidental items.

We spend the next few days figuring out where the furniture will go. Four days later, the moving truck arrives. Dad supervises as they efficiently carry the items in. I have never been so excited to sleep in my own bed. Once the movers put dad's carpentry tools in the garage, I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Guess he needs his mind on something else.

The movers place all of my marked boxes in my room and I took my time unpacking them. I finished unpacking most of them and decide to see if mom needs any help. "Mom, do you need anything?" She pours a glass of lemonade for us and says she doesn't need anything.

As the movers finish up, a black BMW pulled into the driveway. Grace and the dark-haired girl from the restaurant get out. Grace walks up, smiling and gives me a hug. She introduces the young lady as her daughter Mia. I shake her hand and we both smile at each other. I invite them inside and apologize for the mess.

Mom comes in the living room as Grace asks us about joining them for dinner. "Don't worry about it Ana. You all will get it figured out. The reason why I came by is to invite you and your family to a get together we are having tomorrow night. If you are able to come, we will start around 5 pm with drinks and conversation. Dinner will start at 6." I smile and mom tells Grace we would love to come.

We step back outside and Mia walks around to back of the house and screeches with excitement. "Oh my God ANA! Look at that pool!" I laugh and tell her she should come by later and go for a swim with me. She nods furiously and we trade phone numbers so we can make plans for later that afternoon.

After the movers leave, mom starts on dinner. I go to my room and there are a few boxes left but they can wait. My cell phone buzzes on my dresser and I have a message from Mia.

*M- Hey Ana. I'll be over in a few hours okay? Can I bring anything?

*A- okay see you then. You don't need to bring anything. We have plenty of food and drinks here.

*M-okay! See you in a little while!

I take a look around my room and decide on a bath. As I sit in the warm water, my mind drifts to the Greek god from the restaurant. He is one hot man, but there is no way he would find anyone like me attractive. Shaking myself out of the daydream, I check the clock and its almost time for Mia to come over. I get out of the tub, dry myself off and go in search of my bikini.

I hope having this pool will help my pale skin get a little bit of a tan before school starts. I put on the red two piece, and use a sheer cover up. I put my hair in a messy bun and go downstairs to fix some snacks. I see a car pull in the drive way. I place the items on a tray and go outside to meet Mia. What I see getting out of the sports car makes the butterflies take flight in my stomach!


	2. Who's that girl?

**A/N**

**There is a 4 year age gap between Christian and Ana. The next couple of chapters will have things move along quickly for our couple, and some future chapters will have small flashbacks to pertinent events. **

Chapter 2

Earlier in the afternoon

CPOV

I go for a run while I'm at mom and dad's in an attempt to relieve some tension. As I walk through the front door, Mia looks upset. "What's going on Mia? Why the sad face?" I ask as I reach for a towel to dry my face.

Mia grins and walks up to me. In her sweetest voice she asks, "what are you doing later? I need a favor."

I look over at mom and after drinking from a bottle of water. I debate lying to her about having an appointment, but I don't see Mia that much since I started GEH. "Right now I have no plans Mia. What do you need?" _Why the fuck did I say that? Now I will have to do whatever she wants._

Mia knows she has me right where she wants me. "I need you to take me to friend's house so we can swim. Mom is on call tonight at the hospital and can't take me. She doesn't live far from here. Please?" Mia says in her most convincing voice. I roll my eyes at her and ask her what time she needs to leave. She squeals and start jumping up and down in place. "In about an hour," she answers.

"Fine," I say a little too curtly. "What time do I need to pick you up?" She answers that she will text me when she's ready to leave. I nod and go upstairs to take a shower. I hope this girl isn't going to have googly eyes when she sees me. All of Mia's friends do that, and it's annoying. It's just a pretty face.

Forty-five minutes later, I'm waiting in the living room for Mia to come downstairs so we can leave. I'm ready to get this over with. Mia comes down the stairs wearing her bathing suit and cover up, carrying a bag with a change of clothes in it. "Thanks again Christian for taking me to Ana's. I owe you one." _You damn right you owe me one. I'll be glad when you can drive yourself around and I'm not your taxi_.

We pull into Ana's driveway and the house is very nice. Just as the car comes to a stop and Mia starts to get out, I see a beautiful goddess walk outside wearing a red bikini with a sheer cover up, showing off all of her curves. _Fuck me_! I put the car in park and fumble with opening the car door.

I get out and Mia introduces her friend to me and I almost choke when I get close to her. She's the hot thing I saw that day in Victor's Italian Restaurant. I have dreamt about this girl since that day and now she's standing in front of me. I have to fight off the rising bulge in my pants because this girl is _HOT_! I can't see her eyes because she is wearing sunglasses. I need to figure a way to see her without them on.

Mia clears her throat, and I shake my thoughts away and smile at Ana with my best panty melting smile. I wonder if they would be upset if I stayed? I want to get a better look at this beautiful creature. "Christian thanks for dropping me off. I'll text you when I'm ready to leave" Mia says firmly.

Ana introduces herself with a handshake and asks if I would like anything to eat or drink. When our hands meet, I feel something like a power surge. _What the hell was that?_I look over at Mia and her lips are in a firm line. "Sure, I'd love something to drink." Mia rolls her eyes at me and I grin back at her.

We both follow Ana inside and I watch her fine ass move in that bikini. _Damn_! We make our way inside the house and it is deceiving from the outside. Once you get inside, it is huge. Ana is saying something about not paying attention to the clutter mess of boxes, but I am not listening to what she is saying. Instead, I'm watching her lips move and wishing they were wrapped around my cock. _God I need to stop thinking like this_.

I move my stare to her eyes and they are the deepest shade of blue. I have never seen eyes that color and I could easily fall into them and never come back. Ana offers me a bottle of water and asks if I would like something to eat. I accept the water but decline the food. She gives us a tour of the house, and I must say it's very nice. She shows us her room upstairs and when I see her bed, I picture us laying across it naked. _What the hell? Where did that thought come from_?

We start to go downstairs and Ana grabs a tray of drinks and snacks to take out to the pool. I offer to take it for her and she thanks me, giving me a sweet smile. _Lord help me!_We head downstairs to the basement and out the French doors to the pool. She asked me place the tray on the table that is shaded by a huge umbrella. Ana invites me to stay but I politely decline saying I need to run an errand. I say goodbye to them both and go back inside. I need to get to my car. _I need air and find some way to relieve the tent in my pants!_

Ana POV

I finally get myself together and walk over the car that Mia and her brother are getting out of. I hear Mia telling Christian she will text him when she's ready to leave. _Oh no, don't leave yet!_I introduce myself and shake his hand. When we touch, I feel something like static electricity in my fingers. _What the hell?_ I quickly ask him if he would like something to eat or drink, and he smiles that sexy smile and says okay, much to Mia's disappointment.

We walk inside and I give them a quick tour of downstairs. I tell to them to ignore the mess of boxes and they don't seem to be paying attention to what I'm saying. We go upstairs and I show them each room, leaving my room for last. When I look at Christian, he has a dark look in his eyes, then it's gone. Not sure what that was about.

We go back downstairs and I grab the tray from the counter to take downstairs. Christian offers to carry the tray for me. I smile at him and say thank you. The look in his eyes would almost make you think he discovered the hope diamond. We make it outside and he places the tray on the umbrella table and turns to leave. I invite him to stay but he declines saying he has to run an errand. _What the hell? I guess I am boring._I tell him goodbye and he rushes through the French doors to leave.

Once he is gone, Mia and I flow into easy conversation. She asks me how life was on the east coast. I tell her we lived in a small town and it was fairly boring. She laughed and said Seattle is not boring. We take off our bathing suit covers and get in the pool. The water feels cool compared to hot sun.

"What classes are you taking this year Ana?" Mia asks me once we are sitting on a sun lounger. I just got my schedule yesterday in the mail and I can't quite remember it. I tell her I'll be right back as I run upstairs to get my schedule off the kitchen counter.

Once I get upstairs, I notice Christian's car is still outside. I hope nothing is wrong. I start to walk toward the front door and he walks out of the bathroom in the hallway, startling me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I needed to use the restroom before I left. I hope you don't mind." My voice is suddenly gone and I am unable answer him. He slowly walks toward me and I feel this tingling buzz all over my body. He is staring into my eyes with a look like he's starving and I'm going to be his next meal. We are standing so close that I can feel the heat coming off his body. He rubs his fingertips lightly from my wrists all the way up to my shoulders. My skin raises with chill bumps and I start to breath heavy.

His hands continue over my shoulder and across my collar bone to my neck. He moves closer and his hands cup my face. We are close enough to breathe each other's breath and I feel like my knees are going to give out. He leans in closer and kisses my lips tenderly. This goes on for about a minute, then he deepens the kiss. My lips part, welcoming his tongue into my mouth. I start to feel a warmth in my core. We break away from the kiss and he peppers light kisses from my mouth to my cheek toward my ear. He whispers in my ear, "you taste so sweet Ana." I take a deep breath and look into his eyes. He smiles and tells me he will see me later and walks out the door to his car.

I stand in the kitchen in a complete daze for I don't know how long. I hear Mia calling my name from downstairs and I snap out of my kiss induced haze. I quickly make my way back downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Mia asks. I tell her I couldn't remember where I put my schedule and had to look for it. I don't want to say her brother had his tongue down my throat. We compare schedules and we have a few classes together. She asks me if I do any extracurricular activities. I tell her about volleyball tryouts coming up and she wishes me luck. This year is looking pretty good!

We lay by the pool and talk for hours. I feel like we can be close friends. She checks her watch and realizes she should probably get home. She texts Christian to come and pick her up, but he answers her back to call the house and talk to their mother about picking her up because he is busy at the moment and can't come get her. Mia calls her house and her mother explains that she can't leave because she is on call for the hospital. I start to wonder if the reason why Christian can't come back is because of our kiss. What if he regrets it?

I ask mom if we can take Mia home because her ride bailed on her. "Sure thing, just let me know when you're ready to go Mia," my mom answers.

"I will be ready to go in about 10 minutes Mrs. Steele." Mom nods her head and goes back inside. Mia and I dry ourselves off and go to my room to change clothes. I slip on a pair of cut-off denim shorts with an old t-shirt and slide on some flip flops. Mia changes her clothes and we go downstairs to meet mom.

We pull into Mia's driveway and I see Christian's car. I have a sudden feeling of rejection and I give Mia hug and thank her for coming over. She says next time I can come to her house. She wishes me luck with volleyball tryouts. I thank her and she walks to the door. I really wish I could barge into their house and ask Christian what the hell his problem is. Instead we slowly leave the driveway and go home. I am now regretting the decision to join the Grey's for dinner tomorrow night._I guess I will have to plaster on a fake smile to get through tomorrow night!_

CPOV

I leave the girls by the pool and I walk toward the stairs to leave. I turn around and watch Ana take off her bikini cover and I can't move. Her body is so incredible. I stand there staring for I don't know how long until I tell myself I need to leave. I go upstairs to use the bathroom. I remember there is one in the hallway so I quickly go in. When I come out, I see Ana with a startled look on her face. I apologize for scaring her and explain what I was doing upstairs.

I slowly walk toward her and she doesn't move her gaze from me. Once I reach her, I take my fingertips and slowly touch her skin from her wrists to her shoulders. Her skin is so soft and smooth. I would like to kiss every inch of her body. _What are you thinking Grey? She's too young for you._

I continue my hands across her shoulders and collar bone. I take both my hands and clutch her head with my fingertips in her hair. I lean in slowly toward her soft pink lips and kiss her tenderly. I find myself wanting more of her so I deepen the kiss. She parts her lips for me and I put my tongue in her mouth. I feel this energy between the two of us and I never want to stop.

Something inside me causes me to break our kiss. I softly kiss from the corner of her mouth across her cheek to her ear. I whisper in her ear how sweet she tastes. I look into her eyes and tell her I will see her later. I make my way to the door and out to my car. _Oh my god what has this woman done to me?_

I leave Ana's driveway and find myself driving in no particular direction. My mind is going crazy wondering why I kissed someone a know nothing about. _She is the same age as Mia for Christsake! I'm twenty years old and she's not even sixteen! I can't start anythingwith this girl_. I keep running these thoughts through my mind until I decide I can't see her again.

I start driving back to my apartment and realize I need to pick up something from mom and dad's. I pull in the driveway and I get a text from Mia that she's ready to come home. I can't go back over there after what I did to Ana. I text her back and tell her to call mom to get a ride home because I'm unavailable to pick her up.

About 10 minutes later, I see a car pull in the driveway and see Mia and Ana get out. They hug each other and say a few things. I wonder what they are talking about? Ana gets back in the car and the car leaves. Mia comes in the door and is surprised to see me. "What was so important that you couldn't come get me?" Mia asks in a hurtful tone.

I don't want to tell her what happened between me and Ana so I lie and tell her my appointment ran over I was afraid I wouldn't make it back in time to get her. _Worthless asshole!_ Mia shakes her head in disgust and goes upstairs to her room. I hate seeing that look in her eyes. She is so disappointed in me. I always let people down. Mom brings up dinner tomorrow night and I tell her I will try to come. I stalk out to my car and drive to my apartment.

Ana POV – The next day

I didn't sleep well last night because I kept thinking back to the kiss that Christian and I shared. What did I do wrong to make him not want to see me again? Is it because I'm the same age as Mia? I don't know how I'm going to make it through tonight. I may fake being sick so I don't have to deal with seeing him again, knowing he avoided coming back to my house to get Mia.

I get up and fix breakfast. We sit at the table in silence and mom asks if I'm ok. I tell her I may have been in the sun too long yesterday with Mia. I will take it easy today and hopefully feel better to be able to go to dinner tonight. "Don't push yourself too hard honey. Rest up for volleyball tryouts. I'm sure the Grey's will understand if you can't make it." I slowly get up from the table and clean off my dishes and put them in dishwasher.

"I'm going to back to my room and lay down for a while. I love you both."

Dad answers sweetly, "we love you too honey, hope you feel better."

I spend a better part of the day lying in bed reading and letting my mind wonder. I turn my iPod on shuffle and listen to music and eventually fall asleep.

I'm awakened by a soft voice calling my name and a tender finger moving my hair from my face. I open my eyes and see the caring eyes of my mother looking down at me. "How are you feeling baby girl?" I think about her question and feel this pang of hurt in my gut.

"I'm not feeling that much better mom. Would it be ok if I stayed home?"

Mom answers sweetly, "of course you can sweetheart. Go back to sleep and I'll leave some soup on the stove for you to eat later. I love you Ana." I tell her I love her too and cover myself up and go back to sleep.

I wake up and its almost dark outside. I check my phone and see I have a text message from Mia asking me if I'm ok. I tell her I must have some kind of stomach bug and that I will text her later. I put my phone away and concentrate on how to rid my mind of Christian Grey.

CPOV

I'm in my apartment looking down over the big city of Seattle wondering why I'm such an asshole. Why do I have to be such a jerk? Ana is a nice, beautiful girl and I somehow fucked it up by kissing her, then ditching her. I grab my jacket and ride the elevator to the garage.

I arrive at mom and dad's and see the Steele's in the driveway. _Oh shit. She's going to be here tonight? How am I going to handle this? _I go into the house and walk into the living room. I over hear Ana's mother saying that she is sick and will not be coming to dinner.

Mom is disappointed and wishes her well. Carla says that it's not like Ana to miss anything like this so she must feel really bad. _I am such a prick!_Mia looks at me and she knows something is up. I'm still not telling her that I kissed Ana. She would be so pissed at me for possibly jeopardizing a friendship.

We sit through dinner and I remain quiet a majority of the time. Ray asks me about my company and I talk about what I do and the various charities that I work with. He smiles and nods his head and returns to conversation with my mother and father. My mind keeps going to Ana. How she is feeling? Does she need to see a doctor? I wonder if Mia would give me her phone number so I can check up on her.

We get up from dinner and sit in the living room. I pull Mia to the side and she knows what's coming. "Forget it Christian. I'm not giving you Ana's phone number." I remember back to the conversation from yesterday about Mia owing me one. Should I mention that now or wait? I'm not waiting any longer.

"Mia, do you remember what you said yesterday about owing me one? It's time to pay up."

She looks at me shaking her head, "no way Christian." _Oh please! This is ridiculous! _

_"_You have no choice in the matter now, Mia. You told me that you will owe me and now I'm collecting on it!" Mia rolls her eyes and gets out her cell phone. _Yes! _I program Ana's number in my cell phone. I will reach out to her so I can apologize for what happened, if she will even speak to me.

Ana's parents get ready to leave and mom tells Carla to make sure Ana gets plenty of fluids and rest, wishing her well. I say goodbye to them both and dad and I go into his office for a drink or two of scotch. I don't know how I'm going to figure this out. There is something about Ana, but I'm not sure what it is.


	3. Realizations

A/N

Wow! The age difference is really bothering some people! No worries…he is battling with himself about pursuing her because of her age. There will be two time jumps in the next few chapters, so her age will become irrelevant. The Grey children are adopted. I tried spinning it differently, but I couldn't get it to work out. Elena will be in this story, but she won't have a long story line. Ana is young and somewhat immature, but over time, that will change. I have 13 chapters pre-written and I am not sure how long the story will go. This chapter is shorter, so I will post Chapter 4 with it.

Chapter 3

Ana POV

I wake up Monday refreshed and ready to go. Tryouts start today and I'm determined to concentrate and make this work. No thoughts of Mr. Grey today. I eat a good breakfast and dad takes me to SP to get ready for tryouts. There are quite a few cars in the parking lot and I hope that it won't be super crowded. I walk in to the gym and drop my bag on the bleachers and change into my shoes. The coach comes up to me and introduces herself. Her name is Dana Martin. She said I could call her Coach or Coach Martin. She seems really nice.

She calls all the girls over and discusses the process of tryouts. It will be joint tryout for junior varsity and varsity teams and will last for 3 days. Everyone will be separated out based on positions and then evaluated on skill level. Only one cut will be made and then we will start working out to prepare for our first game. I was a setter last year and I really liked it. I had control on the court and my old coach told me I had potential to get a college scholarship. I am looking forward to playing here. The coach seems to know what she's doing and I think this will work out nicely.

I am partnered up with a girl named Kate. She has blond hair and the most beautiful green eyes. She is a libero and her personality is nice, too. We are in the same grade and after talking for a few minutes, I find out we have some classes together. We talk for a few more minutes until Coach blows the whistle and we start practice. By the time it's over, I feel really confident about my chances on making the team. I didn't see a setter that was any better than I was. I guess we will see what happens after three days.

After practice, Kate comes over and we start talking about school and where we live. I tell her we just moved to Belleview and she doesn't live far from me. She offered me a ride home and I told her maybe tomorrow we could ride together and go to lunch. She agreed and we exchanged phone numbers.

I walk outside to find dad waiting to pick me up. On the ride home, he asked me how practice went. I excitedly told him how I didn't see anyone better than me and I was looking forward to the season. He smiled and told me he was proud of me for adjusting to a new school and new neighborhood.

I fix us a light lunch after we get home. He went out to his garage to work and I changed into my bathing suit and lounged by the pool. I start thinking about Mia and wonder what she is up to today.

*A - Hey Mia, what are you up to today?

*M - ANA! How are you feeling? I hope you are better. I am doing nothing. Can I come over?

Oh goodness. I would love for her to come over, as long as her brother doesn't bring her.

*A - Sure Mia, that would be great. I could use your company today!

*M - YAY! I'll be over in a few!

*A - Great, instead of coming through the house, come around to the side gate. I'm at the pool.

*M - J

School starts in a few weeks and I can't wait. I need a distraction. Volleyball doesn't seem to be helping at all. It doesn't take long and I hear a car pull in the driveway. I hear car doors shut, oh no. I hear voices, one is Mia and I'm not sure who the other one is.

I see Mia come through the gate followed by someone familiar, but I can't place him. He is tall with sandy blonde hair and he is handsome. Mia introduces me to her brother Elliott and I remember him from the Italian restaurant. I smile and he laughs asking where he knows me from. I tell him that I saw the three of them eating at a restaurant in Seattle. Realization dawns on his face and he says I was the one Christian was drooling over. I must have had a shocked expression on my face because he laughs at me again. I shake my head and tell him it's nice to meet him. He tells Mia to let him know when she's ready to come home and he will come get her. He seems nice, but so did his brother and look where that got me. Elliott leaves and we sit at the table to have a snack.

Mia asks how volleyball tryouts are going and I can't help but share my excitement with her. She promises to come watch some games if I make the team. Mia seems like she wants to talk about something important, but she never talks about anything other than school starting and going shopping. I tell her shopping sounds like fun and maybe we should go this weekend. She claps her hands and squeals in excitement.

The next day, dad drops me off at tryouts and I remind him that Kate and I are going to lunch after practice and she will bring me home. He nods in agreement and leaves the parking lot. I head into the gym ready to go. Some of the girls are walking around like their legs are going to fall off. I laugh to myself because I have been running and keeping myself in shape the entire summer.

Kate and I start warming up together until Coach blows the whistle and brings everybody together to get things started. We run through a bunch of hitting drills and we look pretty good. Coach breaks us up into teams and explains that after the first break we will be playing against each other to see how we work together.

When practice is over, we take her mom's car to lunch. We find a small bistro close to the school and occupy a corner booth so we can chat and people watch. The waitress takes our drink order and leaves us a menu.

As I'm looking over the menu, I have this strange feeling. I look around and don't see anything suspicious. I continue looking at the menu when I hear the door to the restaurant open. I see Christian come in with an older blond woman. That feeling that I worked so hard to get rid of is back with a vengeance. He doesn't see us sitting in the corner, so I do my best to ignore him.

Our waitress returns and we place our order. Kate and I start talking about volleyball and how excited we are for the season. We both realize we could have an awesome team, and possibly go into the post season.

I can't help but let my eyes wander to where Christian and this woman are seated. I feel the heat rise in me and I'm starting to feel pissed off. I take a drink of water and try to calm myself down, but Kate notices something is off. I try to play it off, but she watches me and notices that my stare is toward another table. Her mouth hits the floor and she says, "you know him?" I answer with a shake of my head and she rolls her eyes and says that she doesn't believe me. I promise her it's no big deal as our waitress brings our food out.

I ask Kate if she's interested in going shopping this weekend for school clothes and her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. I tell her that we will be going with another girl our age and she is all for it. I will text her once I know the details.

We finish up lunch and pay for our meal. I'm pondering how I'm going to escape without Christian seeing me. I decide to bite the bullet and walk proudly out the door like I don't even see him. Luckily, I'm still wearing the spandex shorts and tight-fitting shirt I wore to practice. Hopefully he gets an eye full and chokes on his lunch, asshole! We leave the restaurant laughing for no reason, surely drawing attention. I don't even look his way when we walk out the door.

CPOV

I have had Ana's number for three days, and I haven't found the nerve to call or text her. Should I call her and apologize or try to forget about her? I can't stop thinking about her. I have no fucking clue why. Elliott called me yesterday after he dropped Mia off and was talking about how good Ana looked in her bathing suit. I felt like punching the shit out of him. Every time I think about her wearing that red bikini, I want to drive over there and wrap myself around her and fuck her brains out.

I'm sitting at the breakfast bar trying to figure out my next move and my phone buzzes. It's mom and when I answer she starts talking about Elena. She said Elena mentioned not seeing me for a while and wanted to make sure I was ok. _Oh great. That's all I need. Her sticking her nose in my business._

I tell mom I will get in touch with Elena myself. Hopefully she will forget and not bring it up anymore. Elena is one of her closest friends. I return Elena's call and we agree to meet for lunch the next day.

The following day, we enter the restaurant and find a table near the back. I have this electric feeling come over me and feel like I'm being watched. I look around the restaurant and don't see anything out of the ordinary. Elena and I discuss business over lunch. She asks me how things are going with my business and if I would be interested in a joint venture. I blow her off. _I really don't think working together would be a good idea. _

After the waitress takes our order, Elena asks me if I'm seeing anyone. "I don't think that is any of your concern, Elena. Right now I am focusing on my business and don't have time for any type of relationship."

Elena smiles and says, "Christian you are so tense! You know I can show you a way to blow off this excess stress. What do you say I show you?" I have just lost my appetite. Why would this woman think I would be remotely interested in a sexual relationship with her? _Disgusting!_

Our meal is brought out and I hear girls laughing loudly behind us. I see a blonde and brunette make their way toward us and I can't believe my fucking eyes! One of them is Ana and she's dressed in spandex shorts and a tight shirt! Her fine ass is swaying back and forth causing my dick to twitch. I hope she will speak when she passes by. But she waltzes right out of the door not paying me any mind. Oh man, I must have really fucked up. I have to get out of here. I apologize to Elena and get up to leave. I go to the front and give my credit card to the hostess to pay for the meal.

I get outside and Taylor meets me, opening the back door to the SUV. I lean back in the seat contemplating what to do. We ride toward Grey House. My mind is not on work right now. I need an outlet. I check my calendar and see I have no meetings. I email Andrea to let her know I will not be returning to the office today and to call me with anything urgent. I tell Taylor to go to Escala. Once we get into the garage, I decide I need to burn off some energy and go for a run. I tell Taylor to meet me back in living room in 10 minutes.

We leave the apartment and start running. I hope he's up for it. I start to think back to when I kissed Ana and how good it felt. Why do I not want to have that? She is a nice person and I would love to have her around. Why would she want to be around such a fucked up person like me? Besides, she I too young for me. I would only ruin her life. I have to stop thinking about her and move on. Maybe I should talk to Elena.


	4. Sweet Sixteen

Chapter 4

Ana POV

Today is the first day of school and I'm excited. I will hopefully make some more new friends. I made the volleyball team, I have made some new friends on that end. I browse through my closet for something to wear. Thank goodness there is no dress code. I decide on a knee length light blue skirt and a white button up blouse. We have a volleyball game today and coach asked us to dress appropriately. I get dressed, brush my hair and apply light makeup. I hear my phone buzz and see I have a text message. It's from an unknown number. I open it and wish I hadn't.

*Good morning Ana, this is Christian. I hope you have a good first day at your new school.

What the fuck? Why is he sending me a text message? I haven't spoken to him in almost a month and out of the blue he sends me a good luck text? Maybe I should reply with a middle finger emoji. Instead, I delete it without answering him. I finally got to the point where it didn't bother me about what happened and now I get this text message. Screw him.

I go downstairs for breakfast and mom and dad are sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee.

"Good morning Ana. Ready for your first day? We are so proud of you," dad says. I give him a peck on the cheek and tell him that I'm excited and ready! I fix myself a small breakfast of eggs and bacon. Once I finish eating, I pack my lunch and get my things together to go to school. Mom tells me she will drop me off on her way into the hospital.

"Ana darling, your 16thbirthday is coming up. Do you have anything in mind for a party?" I look over at her and she has a wide smile on her face. I told her that I haven't really thought about it and she tells me to start thinking about it. "This is supposed to be your sweet sixteen sweetheart! Please consider having a party and think about what you want from your father and I." I nod and look out the window as we approach the school. I see Mia and Kate waiting for me outside. I tell mom goodbye and open the door to what I hope will be a great year.

CPOV

For the past month, I have thrown myself into my work to try and forget about Ana. I kept thinking about how soft her skin was and how her lips felt. I can't get her out of my mind. I had a few one night stands to try and forget but it didn't help. To make matters worse, at dinner last night, all Mia talked about was Ana this and Ana that. I ended up leaving early explaining I had an important conference call.

The next morning, walk to the bathroom for a cold shower to shut down my dick that is standing at attention. I wake up most every morning with a raging hard on because of some erotic dream about Ana. This is ludicrous. I am an adult and my body is acting like a teenager. _Get a grip Grey!_

I get dressed and go the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Mrs. Jones asks me what I would like breakfast, and I tell her an omelet with bacon and toast is fine. As I drink my coffee and read the newspaper, my phone starts to buzz. Its Mia and I wonder if I should ignore her. I feel bad for leaving dinner early last night, but I couldn't listen to any more about Ana.

"Good morning Mia," I say as I answer the phone.

"Good morning to you too Christian. Why did you leave so suddenly last night? Were you sick?"

I explain that I am feeling fine but just had to leave to take a business call. She starts telling me about today being her first day of school and how excited she is. I wish her luck on the day and end the call. I sit pondering what my next move should be and I find myself pulling up Ana's number on my phone. If I call her, will she answer? I haven't attempted to contact her since I kissed her and she probably feels rejected. If she only knew how she is affecting me. I decide on a text message. I send her a text wishing her good luck on her first day at a new school. I wonder if she will respond? What will I do if she does?

I get my things together and leave for the office. While riding in the car, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I get excited thinking its Ana, but its Elena. I don't feel like talking to her right now so I decline the call.

I make it into the office and go over my schedule with Andrea. I have back to back meetings all day. Hopefully, I can keep my mind off Ana. _Doubtful._

Just before lunch, I get out of a meeting and head into my office. Andrea calls me and says Elena is here and would like to see me. I really don't have time for her but I tell Andrea to let her in. She walks into my office wearing a skin tight black full body mini dress that is just barely covering her tits. I can't believe she is here dressed like that.

"Good afternoon Christian," Elena purrs.

"Hello Elena. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to offer something to you. Are you interested to hear what it is?"

I decide to humor her. "What did you have in mind Elena?"

"You seem tense, everything okay?"

"Things are alright, what do you really want?"

"I have a business proposition for you. I want to expand my salons and I need financial backing. Would you be interested in helping me? I can get you the financials before you make a decision."

"That sounds promising, get me the info and I will let you know. I have another meeting to get to if you will excuse me."

"Thanks for your time Christian." She leaves my office and I feel like I need a shower. I think back to when I was fifteen and feel sick. I call Taylor to see if he's ready to leave for my lunch meeting.

Ana POV

It's hard to believe a month of school has already passed by. Volleyball is going great. We have lost a few games but we are a young team and we are getting better with each game. It's the day before my birthday party and my mom and I are going over a few things.

"Ana, is everything okay with the party details? Anything you want to add?"

"I don't think so. There are about 10 of my friends coming and the food list looks great."

"Okay then. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Since it's my birthday weekend, tonight we are having my favorite for dinner, mac and cheese. Breakfast tomorrow will be French toast and we plan on eating a light lunch because the party is a catered dinner. I put away my school books in my room, and sit on my bed. I can't believe I will be 16 tomorrow. I didn't really ask for anything for my birthday, so it will be interesting to see what my parents get me. They have been known to be creative with gifts. One Christmas they made me do a scavenger hunt. It took me forever to find the gift but when I did, I started crying. It was a first edition set of Tess of D'Urberville books. I was so excited that I didn't calm down until it was time for bed.

After dinner, we sit around the table for a game of Monopoly. The game is almost over and my cell phone buzzes on the table.

*M - Are you excited for your sweet 16 tomorrow?

*A - Of course! Can't wait to see you!

*M - Me either!

"Who was that?" Mom asks.

"Just Mia asking if I was excited for tomorrow."

"Okay birthday girl. We are going to bed. Don't stay up too late. See you in the morning. I love you," mom says.

"Good night and I love you too."

I go to my room and crawl into bed, drifting off to sleep while listening to music.

I wake up to mom and dad standing at the end of my bed singing happy birthday and a tray of French toast with candles on it. I smile wide and thank them with a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday baby girl! Even though you are 16 today, you will always be my baby," daddy says. With tears in my eyes, I get up and hug him tight.

"I know daddy. I love you too."

I eat breakfast in bed and look out my window to the back yard. The view is spectacular. The sun is shining and I feel like today is going to be a great day.

I shower and get dressed in an over the knee sleeveless turquoise chiffon dress with my hair in a loose bun. I hear the doorbell ring, and soon after mom comes into my room with a dozen pink roses. She hands me the vase and I put them on my desk. I read the handwritten card and get that feeling in my stomach again...Happy 16thbirthday Anastasia. I hope you have a wonderful day, Christian.I feel like I'm going to be sick. Why is he sending me flowers? He gave me a kiss that I will never forget, then he ditches me. He sends me a text message wishing me good luck on my first day of school. Now he's sending me a dozen roses for my birthday? What the hell kind of game is he playing?

Mom looks at me with questioning eyes and I don't have an explanation. She smiles and goes back downstairs. How am I going to handle this? Do call him and thank him for the roses or send him a fuck off text? I am so confused. I leave the roses on my desk and head downstairs to wait on my party guests.

Mia is the first to arrive. She gives me a huge hug and tells me happy birthday. Kate arrives shortly after Mia and we sit out by the pool waiting for the others to arrive.

"Ana, what did you get for your birthday?" Kate asks.

"I don't know. Mom and dad haven't given it to me yet."

''Ohhh, I wonder what they are going to give you? Maybe a car! That would be exciting. Then you could drive me to school!" Mia says excitedly.

"I doubt that," I say as I roll my eyes. I've had my license for a few weeks but I haven't driven that much.

We go back inside as the rest of my friends start arriving. The caterers have set up the food in the dining room and there is music playing as all of us are standing around talking. I see mom in the kitchen but I don't see dad.

"Mom, where is dad?"

"He had to run to the store for me. I needed more barbecue sauce for the meatballs."

_What? I thought the caterers were handling the food. _

"Uumm okay."I go back into living room when Kate and Mia are talking. We talk about going shopping and mom comes in saying the food is ready and for us to come into the dining room. dad still isn't home.

"Mom, shouldn't we wait on dad?"

"He will be back any minute darling. You all go ahead and eat." We all go into the dining room and eat a delicious meal. Afterwards we make our way to the back deck that overlooks the pool.

"Ana, you have a beautiful house," Kate says.

"Thank you, Kate. I really like it here."

"Ana, why don't you girls come back inside. Me and your father have something for you," mom says. We go back inside and I see a huge cake with 16 sparkling candles sitting on the table. I smile with tears in my eyes as everyone sings me happy birthday. I blow out the candles and thank everyone.

"Before we cut the cake, let's head outside for your present Ana," dad says.

I put my arm through mom's as we walk out the door. I look in the driveway and I cover my mouth with hands. "OH MY GOD!" I scream, as I see a new car sitting in the driveway with a pink ribbon on the hood. I look over at mom and dad and they both have huge smiles on their faces. I hug them both whisper thank you. I can't believe this! I have a new car! I open the door and get behind the wheel.

"This is awesome, Ana!" Mia says.

"Oh Ana, it's beautiful. What kind of car is it?" Kate asks.

"It's an Audi RS 3, Kate. With all the bells and whistles. Only the best for my baby girl," dad says.

I am in heaven! It's metallic blue with black leather interior. It also has a sun roof! I can't believe they got me a car for my birthday! Mom gathers us around the car and takes a picture. I will make sure it's framed and put it on my desk. We go back inside and manage to get stuffed on cake and ice cream. Most of the girls brought their bathing suits, so we change and head out to the pool. We stay out there for most of the evening. By 11 pm, the only girls left are Kate and Mia.

We go up to my room to change into our pajamas and I look to both Kate and Mia. "Thank you guys so much for coming. This has been the best birthday ever!" They both smile and the conversation turns to school and boys.

Mia eyes the roses on my desk and asks me who sent them. I don't say anything and she looks at the card. "Christian sent you these? Wow, Ana. He must like you."

"I doubt it Mia. He's just being thoughtful of me because I'm your friend."

"I don't think so Ana. Christian hates my friends. He always talks about how they stare at him all the time, and they get too close to him. Have you talked to him?"

"No, I couldn't decide if I should text or call him to say thank you. I will call him later, I guess."

"Have either of you decided what you want to do after high school?" I ask trying to divert the conversation topic away from Christian. Mia talks about possibly going to culinary school but hasn't made her mind up yet. Kate says she would like to be a journalist, since her dad owns Kavanagh Media in Seattle. They both seem to have a picture of what they want to do. I have always wanted to go into publishing or editing.

We are starting get a little tired, so we wind down our conversation and get ready for bed. Once I'm in bed, I can't get my mind off Christian. Should I call him or text him to say thank you? I get out of bed and grab my cell phone. I quietly walk downstairs and go out onto the back deck. I open up the contacts on my phone and pull up Christian's number. I swallow hard and select his number. I put the phone up to my ear and it rings several times before going to voicemail. I hear "Grey, leave a message." _Should I leave a message or hang up? Oh hell, why not._I take a deep breath. "Christian, this is Ana. Thank you for the roses you sent me for my birthday. They are beautiful. It was very thoughtful of you to remember me on my special day. Thanks again, goodbye." I hang up my cell phone and go upstairs to my bedroom. I put the phone on my nightstand and close my eyes to go to sleep. This has been the best day ever.

CPOV

This has been the worst week of my life. One of the major deals I had in the works is going to shit and its seems there is nothing I can do about it. Elena sent me her financial information and I haven't had a chance to look over it. I'm still not sure I want to get involved with her on a business level. She has something up her sleeve.

My days all seem to be running together and I can't tell which end is up. I think I will go down to the gym and run off my anxiety on the treadmill. I stay down there well past midnight and I realize I don't have my cell phone with me. I go into my bedroom and find it on the chest of drawers. There are a few emails and one missed call and voice mail. Holy hell! Ana called me and I missed it! I listen to the message and her voice washes over me like warm syrup. She called to thank me for the roses. I haven't talked to her in over a month and I treated her like shit, and she calls me to thank me. I need to talk to Dr. Flynn.

I wake up still tired even though I slept most of the night. My dreams were filled with Ana. Her voice, her smell, the feel of her skin. I need to snap out of this. I take another shower and get dressed to go to mom and dads for Sunday brunch. I arrive a little late and walk into the living room where mom and Elliott are talking about who knows what. She smiles when she sees me and I give her a kiss on the cheek. Elliott shakes my hand and asks me how business is going.

"I had a deal go south this week but other than that it's going good. How's the construction business going?"

"It's going great so far. May have to hire more people to get some things done."

"That sounds good. Where is Mia?"

"Mom said she is still at Ana's. She went to her sweet 16 party last night. From what I understand, they were up pretty late. She should be here soon."

I hear a car pull into the driveway and I look out the window. It's a brand new metallic blue Audi RS 3, and Ana's behind the wheel. _Damn!_They get out the car laughing and start walking to the front door.

"Good morning Mia" I say as I give her a quick hug and kiss on cheek. Ana gives me her doe eyed look and I tell her good morning.

"Good morning Christian. You finally decided to come to a family brunch? It only took you a few months," Mia says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and reach my hand out to Ana. She takes it and gives me a shy smile. "Good morning Miss Steele. Nice car you have out there. Birthday present?"

"Yes, it was a surprise from my parents. I still can't believe I got it. Maybe I'll take you for a ride one day," she says as she winks at me. _Oh fuck…I'm not going to make it through breakfast without having to go to the bathroom and rub one out._

When I touch her hands, that electricity is still there. What is that? Some kind of cosmic connection? She lets go of my hand and walks into the living room to talk to my parents.

Mia corners me and asks me why I sent Ana roses. "Do you like her Christian?" How do I answer that? I don't know how I feel about her. There is something about her that I can't figure out.

"Mia, she is a nice and attractive girl. I don't know what to think." I leave Mia and walk into the living room where everyone else is. I sit on the couch and try to join in the conversation but I can't stop staring at Ana. She is wearing denim shorts that show off her long legs. Her top is a light blue short-sleeve button up blouse that has the two top buttons undone. I am not going to survive today.

I get up to walk outside to the patio for some fresh air. As I am leaning against the post on patio, I hear the doors open and footsteps coming toward me. I can feel her before I see her. She comes around and stands in front of me and I stare into her eyes, wondering what she is thinking.

"Thanks again for the roses, Christian. It was a nice gesture. But I have a question for you. Why did you kiss and touch me like you did, then ignore me? Am I really that bad of a person? I was hoping to talk to you again but when you made up an excuse not to come back, I couldn't help but think you regretted kissing me. Is that how you feel?" She looks at me like the whole world depends on my answer and I have no idea what to say to her. I am 21 and she is 16. We can't be doing this.

"Ana, I think you are a beautiful woman, but the kiss we shared was a mistake. I am not the man for you." I look into her eyes and I feel this ache in my chest over the words I just told her. By the tears welling in her eyes, that wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wipes her eyes and as she is walking back inside says, "I'll see you around Christian." _What the fuck have I done? Am I doing the right thing? I have to be. She's too young for me. _

Ana POV

I walk back inside after talking to Christian and I feel like my heart as broken into a million pieces. Am I really that bad? Our kiss was a mistake? I have to find a bathroom so I can dry my eyes before I say goodbye to Mia. I don't need her asking me any questions right now. If she does, I will totally break down and that is not what I want.

I find the hallway bathroom and shut and lock the door behind me. I look at myself in the mirror trying to talk myself up. _Chin up Steele! Screw that asshole. He doesn't know what he's missing! _I splash cold water on my face and dry it with a small hand towel. One last look in the mirror and I say to myself, "maybe this is for the best." I unlock the door and walk back to the living room to say goodbye to Mia. She hugs me goodbye and I tell her I will see her at school. I walk out of the Grey's hoping to leave my broken heart behind.

A/N

I hope I haven't confused anyone with these last two chapters. Ana is facing rejection, only thinking Christian doesn't want her. She's not considering her age compared to his. As a teenager, she thinks she's not good enough for him. If something isn't clear, leave a comment and I'll try to go in depth during the next chapter or address it in an author note. I started writing this a year ago while working night shift, so it's trash lol. Thanks again for the follows and reviews.


	5. Deal with the Devil

_A/N_

_Here's another chapter update. I'm editing the pre-written chapters now and felt like posting an update. Have a great weekend and stay cool. It's going to be 100 degrees where I live!_

Chapter 5

One year later…

Ana POV

I can't believe my senior year is finally here! I have worked so hard to get to this point in my life and I am ready to move on to college! Volleyball starts in a few weeks and I am so excited about this upcoming season. We made it to the semi-final round of the state tournament last year, and we didn't lose any players to graduation. I am 500 assists away from the school record for career assists. I shouldn't have a problem reaching that before the end of the season.

I had a few colleges talk to me and Coach last year about full scholarships to play volleyball. That would be so great! Kate and I have discussed trying to go to college together. The same schools have talked to her, so it looks like a possibility. I really want to stay local and go to University of Washington. They have a strong volleyball program, as well as the Literature major that I was looking for. Kate and I toured their campus this summer and we fell in love with it.

This past year has flown by. I spent most of my time taking advanced classes, while maintaining a 4.0 GPA. It made things easier focusing on school instead of my broken heart. I think back to the last conversation that Christian and I had. I still can't believe how things ended. I have tried to get him out of my head but I can't stop thinking about how I felt when he touched my skin and kissed my lips. It was like electricity flowing through my body. I know he felt the same thing.

Maybe we will meet again another time and things will be different. I haven't seen or talked to him since I walked out over a year ago. I haven't had a boyfriend, but there have been guys that have asked me out. I politely decline and go about my business. I finally confided in Kate what happened, but I have never told Mia. I think she knows something happened between me and Christian, but she has never asked me about it. We are still friends but I don't go to her house very often. I guess I should reach out to her and make sure she is okay.

*A – Hey girl, how have you been?

*M – ANA! I am doing great! How is your summer going?

*A – It's been good, want to come over and swim?

*M – Sure! See you in a bit!

*A – Cool! Come around to the back of house, I will be at the pool.

I'm glad she's doing good. I have missed talking to her. Maybe today would be a good day to tell her about what went on between me and Christian. I will have to feel out her mood before I say anything.

I am sitting by the pool when I hear a car door shut. A few minutes later, Mia comes through the gate and over to my lounger. I get up and give her a big hug.

"Mia, it's so good to see you. I have missed you!"

"Oh Ana! I have missed you too. Are you ready for senior year?"

"Yes, I am ready, how about you?"

"YES! I can't wait to get started and see how this year is going to play out. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Mia, I don't have time for a boyfriend. I've had guys ask me out, but I find none of them interesting. How about you?"

"Same with me. Guys in our school are boring!"

We chat more about school and decide to go on a girl's day before school starts. She was bouncing in her seat when we decided this. I don't know how one girl can buy so many clothes! We talk over things for a few hours and we both get hungry. I go inside and fix us each a sandwich. I place the sandwiches, some fruit and a few bottles of water on a tray and go back to the pool.

I set the tray on the table at the umbrella and Mia comes over and sits down. "Ana, I want to talk to you about something." I nod my head and she continues. "Did something happen between you and Christian?"_Oh hell, how do I explain this?_

"Why do you ask, Mia?"

"I know it has been a while, maybe a year since it happened. When you dropped me off that day you came over for brunch, you were in a good mood. When you left, it looked like you had been crying and I couldn't figure out why. I kept wondering if I had done something to upset you. Then Christian came back inside, and he was distraught. He left not too long after you did, but he never said if anything had happened. Did he do something to you? If he did, I will kill him!"

"I will tell you what happened, but please don't be upset. The day before, when you came over to swim, I had gone back inside to get my class schedule so we could compare them. When I got in the house, Christian was upstairs coming out of the bathroom. He approached me and we kissed. When we touched, I felt this electricity between us. I can't explain it. That was the only time we kissed. That day at your house, I asked him about it and he told me it was a mistake. I was upset and didn't want to ruin your family gathering. That is why I left. Please don't be mad."

"Oh Ana! I'm not mad! You have been such a good friend to me, and I'm sorry for the way Christian treated you. As you know, we are adopted. Christian had a horrendous childhood and I think he is afraid to get close to anyone out of fear of abandonment. I have never seen him with a girlfriend or shown any interest in women. We thought he was gay! When you didn't come to dinner that one night because you were sick, he was so worried about you. I knew he liked you but he never came out and said anything. He even asked me for your number! Have you talked to him since then?"

"No, I haven't talked to him. He sent me a text message on the first day of school, and you saw the flowers he sent me for my 16th birthday. I don't know what I would say to him if I saw him again. So, instead of worrying about it, I focused on school and volleyball. So far, it's worked for me. Is he doing okay?"

"As far as I know he is. He doesn't come around much anymore. We usually have Sunday brunch or dinner, but he uses the excuse of work and he doesn't come very often."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mia. He is very attractive though! Changing the subject, are you going to come to any volleyball games this year? We have a chance to go all the way to state finals!"

"Yes, I would love to come and watch. Are you getting a scholarship to play in college?"

"I hope so. My grades are pretty good, so that won't be a problem. I would like to go to University of Washington – Seattle. I have talked to the coach a few times and she is interested in me coming there and playing volleyball. I have filled out an admission application but I won't hear anything back for a few months. I want to stay close to home, you know?"

"I hope it works out for you Ana. I am going to go to Paris to study culinary arts. There is a chef there that is one of the best in the world. Most of his understudies have successful careers now."

"Wow, Mia. That sounds exciting! I hope it works out for you as well. Once we get our volleyball schedule, I will let you know when games are."

"Great! Now let's enjoy this nice weather while we can. School will be here before we know it!"

We sit by the pool for the rest of the afternoon, soaking up the sun and enjoying each other's company.

Christian POV

I'm sitting at my desk staring at a spreadsheet, not able to concentrate. I can't figure out why I'm so distracted. I turn my chair around and face the floor to ceiling windows, admiring the view over Seattle. I've been working out harder with Bastille and seeing Flynn on a regular basis. Yet, I find myself with the feeling that I am missing something. Maybe I need to be extra hard on Melanie on Friday.

_Flashback 1 year ago…_

_I drive back to my apartment after leaving my parent's house. Ana's hurt eyes are going to haunt me for the rest of my life. How could I have been such an asshole to her. She only wanted to know how I felt about the kiss and I tell her it was a mistake. Fuck me._

_I get back to the apartment and pour myself a scotch. I have got to find a way to get a release from all this stress and get my mind off Ana. Maybe I should talk to Elena about becoming a dominate. I need some way to get rid of this pent up stress. I throw back the rest of my scotch and head to bed. Maybe some sleep will help._

_I get up the next morning feeling worse than the day before. Ana's hurt eyes haunted me in my fucking dreams. Not only do I see them when I'm awake, I am seeing them when I sleep. This is fucking ridiculous. I shower and walk out to the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs. Jones fixes me an omelet with toast and a cup of coffee. I finish breakfast and head into my study. I pick up the phone and hope I won't regret the call I'm getting ready to make._

_"__Good morning, Christian. You finally decide to return my call?" Elena purrs._

_"__Elena, I need to discuss a few things with you. Can we meet for lunch at the club?"_

_"__Of course, darling. Meet around 12?"_

_"__Yes, that will be fine. See you then." I hang up the phone and text Taylor that I am ready to head to Grey House. _

_I spend the morning looking over financials for Elena's business. Her salon is a money maker but I don't want her to look at me as a cash cow. I will not throw away money just to give her what she wants. This will be a money-making investment or I will withdraw financial backing. _

_At 11:30, Taylor lets me know it's time to leave to meet Elena._

_I get to the Mile High Club and see Elena waiting at a corner table wearing some atrocious black dress that is two sizes too small. Oh God, this is going to be unbearable. Why the hell does she always wear black? I don't know why I ever thought she was attractive. Thank God we never had sex. I get to the table and she stands and greets me a kiss to the cheek. The waiter comes and takes our drink and food order. _

_"__Christian, what do you want to discuss?"_

_"__I have a few questions about your request for financial backing for your salons."_

_"__Okay, what do you want to know?" _

_I have reviewed the financial information and it looks solid. "How much money are we looking at? I can help with expansion, but I want to have control over the money. It's not going to be an endless supply of cash. I want to be able to look at numbers and see if the business is profiting or I will cut it off. Understand?"_

_"__Of course, Christian. I agree with what you are saying. I can promise you that you will not be disappointed."_

_I look at my watch and realize lunch has run over. "I need to get back to the office, I have a meeting. See you later."_

_After my 2:00 meeting, I really need a release. I call Elena and ask her to meet me at Escala. There is something I want to discuss with her in private. She agrees to meet me there in thirty minutes. _

_Taylor comes in my office and lets me know Elena is downstairs requesting to come up, and she has a female guest with her. I tell him to let them up. Elena enters my office in the same gothic garb from earlier and I notice there is a small framed woman behind her. Her eyes are downcast to the floor and she doesn't speak._

_"__Christian, I have someone I'd like for you to meet. Her name is Misty. She is a submissive and someone that can help you release your pent up stress and anger. Are you interested in learning more?"_

_I explain to Elena that I am interested but I need to keep things private because of my business and she recommends a club that we can go to that keeps the names of its members private. _

_We arrive at this building and from the outside it looks like a large storage building. Elena enters first with Misty and Taylor and I follow behind. Once we get inside I look around and see people engaging in bondage acts with sex. I definitely don't want to do this in public. Maybe a private room would suite us better. Elena approaches the bartender and he hands her a key. _

_I follow her to a back room and she unlocks the door. She tells Misty to strip to her underwear and kneel on the floor. Elena leads me to the side of the room and tells me take off my shirt, because she is going to show me to work this sub over. I take my suit jacket and shirt off and lay it across a chair. Elena goes to the wall and picks up a riding crop. She orders Misty to stand and walk to the cross. _

_I pay attention to Misty's features and I admit that she is an attractive woman. Her breasts are perky and she is slim and petite. Her long brown hair is braided down her back. Elena cuffs her to a cross and asks her what her safe words are. Elena explains to me what that means. I watch her strike Misty with the crop and I see how turned on she is getting. She is moaning and her nipples are hard. I can see wetness in the crotch of her panties. I feel myself getting aroused. _

_Elena hands me the crop and explains how to use it. I litter Misty's body with hits from the crop and she is moaning with pleasure. I really want to fuck this girl hard. I remove her from the cross, attaching the cuffs behind her back, and move her to the small couch in the center of the room. I push her body over the arm rest, sheath my rock hard erection with a condom and slam into her pussy. It is wet and warm and I drive into her harder and harder. I grab onto her braid with one hand and her hip with the other. I feel myself rising toward a release and I hear Elena tell the sub not to come until I give permission. I really have control over that? I can feel her pussy tightening around my dick and I give her permission to come. I feel her spasm around me and that pushes me over the edge to come. I drive into her a few more times and ride out my orgasm. _

_I pull out of Misty and dispose of the condom in the trash. Elena orders the sub to go to her knees and await further instruction. I look over at Elena and she has a smile on her face._

_"__How do you feel?"_

_"__I feel lighter. Satisfied."_

_"__Do you want more? This sub is trained and ready. She'll do whatever you want."_

_I circle her and things start going through my mind about what I want to do to her. I feel myself starting to get aroused again and I stop in front of her. I want to see what kind of oral skills this girl has, so I place the head of my dick near her lips. "Suck." _

_Her eyes stay on my cock and she slowly starts to take me in her mouth. Her tongue licks the head and she starts to go further down to the base. I can feel the back of her throat and she gags. I place my hands in her hair and hold her head still. I start to move my hips back and forth, sending my dick further into her mouth. She starts to struggle to take me all in and I stop pushing. She continues to suck hard and I feel the tingling in my balls and I start to approach liftoff. I start to come and Misty wants to pull away from my dick. "Swallow" I tell her sternly. She closes her eyes and swallows my seed. _

_She finishes sucking me off and I put my dick back in my pants. "I'm done with her for the night. Is there somewhere we can talk?" I look to Elena and she nods. She hands Misty a bag and she goes into the shower area to change. _

_"__Well, what did you think? Is this something you would like to continue or is this a one-time thing?"_

_"__Elena, I have to admit that I like the feeling of being in control while having sex, but I would like to screen these girls and do background checks. I can't afford for something like this to leak to the press."_

_"__I understand, I check these girls myself and make them sign an NDA with me. You are more the welcome to do the same thing." I nod at her and walk to my shirt and jacket to get dressed. _

_For the next few weeks, Elena introduces me to a few other girls and I agree to meet Misty again on Friday at the club. I hope I will not regret this._

_End of flashback _

The afternoon drags on and I am in another boring senior staff meeting. My phone buzzes and it's a text from Mia about brunch on Sunday. She asks me if I am coming because she misses me. I tell her that I don't think I will make it. She tells me that she misses me and maybe we can get together for lunch before school starts back up. I tell her that would be fine. I can't believe my baby sister is graduating high school and will be heading off to Paris to learn how to cook.

I find myself thinking about Ana and if she is planning on going to college, and what her future plans are. I shake my head to fight off the thought and check my watch. Almost time to head to the club and release my frustrations on my latest submissive. Elena helped me with a profile of what I am looking for. I like petite women with long brown hair. I have had 5 subs over the past year.

At first it was difficult to tie women up and have my way with them. Once I got comfortable with the idea, I looked forward to the sexual release. It helped me stay focused on succeeding in business and stay out of the stress of a clingy relationship. I would have a contract with these women and if they did something that violated the contract, I cut them lose.

Melanie is my newest submissive. This weekend will be the second weekend she has been with me and the first weekend was better than I expected. She is a beautiful woman and looks scrumptious in just barely-there underwear and Louboutin stilettos. I'm getting hard just thinking about her. Time to head home. I close the meeting and text Taylor to meet me downstairs in 10 minutes.

Ana POV

I get home from volleyball practice and mom tells me that there is an envelope from U-W on the counter. I start to get butterflies in my stomach as I open the envelope. I start to read the letter and mom comes into kitchen looking at me expectantly. I look at her with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Ana, I'm sorry that you didn't get in. I know you wanted to go there so badly."

I look at her and shake my head. "No mom, according to this letter, I did get in!" We both scream and hug each other. Dad comes in from the back yard wondering what all the commotion is. I tell him that I got into the college of my choice and I will be staying close to home while I further my education.

He gives me a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you baby girl. Maybe we should go out and celebrate?" I break off the hug and explain that I have a ton of homework, and maybe we could go out this weekend. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and find a text from Kate.

*K – I got a letter today from UW…did you?

*A – YES! I got in! What did your letter say?

*K – Me too! I'm so excited! We can be roommates!

*A – I know! See you tomorrow!

I am so pumped! I need to text Mia and give her the good news!

*A – Guess what Mia? I got into UW!

*M – That is awesome Ana! Way to go!

*A- I know! I just wanted to share my good news with you. See you tomorrow!

*M – Hey, why don't you come over for brunch on Sunday morning? Mom and dad have been wanting to see you!

*A – Okay, let me know what time!

I run up to my room and put my backpack on my desk. I start to think about Mia inviting me for brunch. I wonder if Christian is coming. Maybe I shouldn't go. I don't know how I would react to seeing him again. Maybe he will be a no show. I push my thoughts to the back of my mind and get started on my homework.

I get so involved in my work I don't realize the time. Mom knocks on my bedroom door and tells me dinner is ready. I put my work aside and follow her downstairs. Dinner conversation ranges from volleyball season to who will be my roommate at UW. I tell mom and dad that Kate and I have already discussed that we want to be roommates. They approve of Kate. They have met her family on many occasions and they get along well. I finish up my dinner and I go back to my room to finish my homework.

The next day at school, Mia comes up to me to let me know what time to be at her house on Sunday. I ask her about Christian being there and she said he already told her that he wouldn't be coming. I hug her and tell her I will see her on Sunday. I tell Mia that she needs to come to the volleyball game tonight because I will most likely be passing the school record for career assists. She smiles and tells me she will be there. We say our goodbyes and walk to class.

Later that evening, I am sitting in the locker room getting ready for the game. I can't help being nervous because of what may happen tonight. I have worked really hard on improving my game and getting stronger over the past 2 years. There are only 2 games left in the regular season. Our team is strong and experienced, and looking to go all the way in the post season.

Coach comes in the locker room and asks me if I'm ready. "As I'll ever be Coach. I'm not sure if I have told you this before, but I want to thank you for what you have done for me over the past 2 years. You have helped me improve my game immensely." She smiles and tells me that she knew the potential I had from the first time she saw me on the court.

The rest of the team comes into the locker room and we discuss our strategy for the match. We have beaten Lakeside School twice already this season and we have improved since we played them last. This will be a great test leading us into the post season.

We go out to the court to warm up. As I am walking to the bench, I hear someone yell my name. I look up and see Mia and her mom sitting a few rows back from where the team sits. I smile and wave at them both. I grab a ball and Kate and I start to warm up.

Starting lineups are announced and we take the court. I have been so involved in the game, that I don't notice the referee blow the whistle and Coach comes out on the floor with a microphone in hand. She walks towards me with a smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the Seattle Prep volleyball team, thank you for attending tonight's match. One of our own has set a school record. This young lady came to our school 2 years ago and has made a statement ever since. She has worked hard during the off season to make herself better. She is selfless and supports her teammates fully. At this point, she is at 3,670 career assists for us. She could possibly go over 4,000 for her career depending on how far we go into the post season. Put your hands together and join me in congratulating Anastasia Steele for setting the school career record for assists. Congratulations Ana!"

Each and every person that is in attendance stands and claps for me. I am overwhelmed with the outpouring of support from the fans and my fellow teammates. Coach gives me a ball signed by the entire team and we stand side by side for pictures. She gives me a hug and leaves the court. I get a high five from the rest of the team and we take the floor to close out the match. We won in 3 straight games. After the match, Mia and her mom come onto the court and gave me a huge hug. I thank them for coming and Grace tells me she is looking forward to brunch on Sunday.

The next person that approaches me is the head volleyball coach for UW. I have a huge lump in my throat as she congratulates me on my accomplishment. She also congratulates me for getting accepted into UW. She tells me that she wants me to play volleyball for the school and offers me a full scholarship. I am thrown for a loop. I thank her for coming to the game and I tell her that I am interested in continuing to play volleyball in college. I explain to her that I will talk it over with my parents and we can meet and discuss the process with her.

Mom and dad come over and hug me tightly. "I am so proud of you Ana. Hard work really does pay off," mom says. I smile at her and tell her what the UW coach told me. Her smile widens and she hugs me again, tighter this time. I love her so much. I am glad I have her support in everything I do. She and daddy always give me words of encouragement when things aren't going my way, and praise when I do something great.

We make it home and I honestly don't think I will be able to go to sleep tonight. I am still running on the high of setting the school record and getting offered a full ride scholarship to play volleyball at the school of my choice. Things are starting to come together.


	6. Don't leave me now

Chapter 6

CPOV

I sit at the kitchen bar eating breakfast, recalling my session with Melanie last night at the club…

What can I do to please you tonight, Sir?

I place a blindfold on her, tie her hands behind her back with soft leather cuffs, and tell her to get on her knees. I unzip my jeans and pull out my hard cock. "Open your mouth." I place my cock in her mouth, and her lips wrap around it, and she slowly starts to suck the tip. I lean my head back and moan in pleasure.

I grab her hair and start to push my length further in her mouth. She starts to gag when I want to go deeper. I stop to give her a chance to adjust and then try again. She continues to struggle with my length. Her action is unacceptable. I pull my cock out of her mouth and tell her to stand. She does as I say, and I turn her around. I bend her over the chesterfield sofa and fuck her hard from behind. I tell her not to come. Once I find my release, I order her to get dressed and leave the room, that I don't need her anymore tonight. Elena told me she was an experienced submissive, but her actions say differently.

I am brought out of my daydream by Taylor, bringing me the newspaper. I thank him, and he leaves, going to the security office. I take out the sports section of the paper and browse the headlines. I turn the page and see a picture of the beautiful woman that still haunts my dreams. The article describes how Ana set the school record for career assists and is leading the team into the playoffs. It also says that she will be continuing her volleyball career in college, but doesn't say where. I will keep an eye out and see where she will be going. I wonder if Ana and Mia are still friends? I start to feel guilty about blowing my family off on the one day they get together. Maybe I will show up tomorrow and surprise them at brunch.

After breakfast, I go into my study and call Melanie to tell her that her contract with me will be ending. She asks me what she has done wrong. I explain that things were not working out for me, and wished her good luck in the future. I remind her that she has signed an NDA, and she thanks me for our time together. Whatever.

I get up to leave my office and go into my bedroom. I think about how fucked up my life is and how it got that way. Thanks to the crack whore, her pimp, the devil reincarnate Elena, I am unable to feel comfortable in a relationship and any intimacy. I have issues with abandonment. I don't do emotions. Period.

Ana POV

I wake Saturday morning with a smile on my face, still reeling from the game last night. I use the bathroom and wash my face. I put on a robe and make my way downstairs. I can smell breakfast, and my stomach growls — hmm...great timing.

I sit at the breakfast bar, and mom smiles and hands me the newspaper. "Check out the sports section," she says. I open it to the sports section and turn the page and see a picture of me and an article about last night's game. I read the article to myself, and mom and I discuss the scholarship offer from UW.

"Ana, I think it's a great opportunity. Acceptance to the school of your choice, and now they are offering to pay for your education. How do you feel about that?" I take a deep breath and think about what she said.

"Mom, I want to go to UW. I love their campus, and I like the volleyball coach. I want to accept their offer." Mom smiles and comes around the bar, hugging me.

"Oh, Ana, I am so proud of you. Do you need to call your coach and let her know the good news, or can it wait until Monday?"

I tell her that it can wait until Monday. I also let her know that I will be going to brunch tomorrow at the Grey's house. She raises her eyebrows at me. "Okay honey, what made you decide to go? I didn't think you and Mia were that good of friends?" I tell her that we have been talking more and that she and Grace came to the game last night. She nods and goes back around the bar to finish breakfast. My phone buzzes and I see a text message from Kate.

*K – Good morning superstar! Saw your beautiful mug in the paper!

*A – Good morning to you too sunshine. What's going on today?

*K – Working on a research paper, how about you?

*A – Same here. For which class? Mine is history.

*K - Yuck. Mine is for biology. Cell reproduction. Boring. See ya on Monday!

*A - K, have fun!

I clean up my breakfast dishes and go upstairs to work on my research paper. I spend most of the morning verifying dates and making sure things match up before I complete the paper. Mom knocks on my door, and she sticks her head in, asking if I want to ride with her to the market to get a few things for dinner. I nod and tell her I will be down in a few minutes after I change my clothes. The weather has been unseasonably warm, so I put on a pair of shorts and relax fit t-shirt. I put my hair in ponytail and slide on my flip flops.

We get to the market, and there are quite a few vegetable stands, as well as handmade craft booths. I find one that is selling candles. I smell one, and it reminds me of the roses that Christian gave me. I give the lady the money for the candle, and she places it in a bag for me. I have no idea why I bought it. It's only going to remind me of him, but I can't help it. We continue to walk around and browse the individual stands. Mom gets what she needs for dinner, and we walk back to our car.

Once we get home, I feel like going for a run. I help mom unload the car, then go upstairs to get my running shoes. I grab my earbuds and plug them into my phone, opening iTunes for the playlist I use for running. I tell mom that I am going for a run and I will be back later. She nods, and I head out the door. I stretch a little before I take off. I put the earbuds in and crank the music.

Before I know it, I am almost at the Grey's house. I decide to stop in and see if Mia is home. I make my way down the driveway to her front door. I knock on the door and the housekeeper answers. I ask if Mia is home and she tells me that she and Grace have left to go shopping. They will return later this afternoon. I thank her and head back out to continue my run. By the time I get home, I managed to run 8 miles. It feels like I haven't run hardly at all. I guess the extra workouts have helped me out.

After dinner, we go to the living room and decide to watch some TV. Daddy tries to find a ball game, and Mom rolls her eyes at him. We compromise, choosing to watch some baseball, then watch a movie. During the film, Mia texts me and lets me know to arrive at her house tomorrow around 10:00. I tell her I will be there and I'm looking forward to it. I kiss mom and dad goodnight and head to bed. I'm tired, and it doesn't take me long to drift off to sleep.

I wake up the next morning with plenty of time to get ready. I go into my closet and try to find something appropriate to wear. I don't want to wear shorts; maybe a cute dress will do. I pick out a pale blue sleeveless button-up dress that stops at my knees. I pull out my sandal wedges and put them beside the bed. I shower and get dressed. I decide to wear my hair down. I use a large curling iron to curl the ends of my hair, so it falls over the tops of my breasts. I apply some light blush and mascara, as well as soft pink lip gloss. I put on my shoes and head downstairs.

Mom and dad are sitting at the table drinking coffee and finishing up breakfast. "How long are you going to be there?" Mom asks me. I tell her they are eating around 11, so it will be early afternoon before I get home. She nods her head, and I kiss her and dad goodbye. I grab my keys and purse and walk out to the car.

I arrive at the Grey's, and there are vehicles there that I haven't seen before. I wonder who else is here? I get to the door, and before I can knock, Mia opens the door and gives me a squeezing hug. "I'm so glad you came, Ana. I miss us spending time together. Come on inside. We are sitting in the living room talking." I follow her inside, and when I get to the living room, I hear a voice I haven't heard in a while. Christian. How am I going to get through breakfast?

Christian POV

I wake up at 5 am on Sunday. So much for trying to sleep late. I go into the bathroom to relieve myself and grab sweatpants and a t-shirt out of the closet. I look out the window, and it's pouring rain. I text Taylor and tell him I will be in the gym downstairs instead of running outside. He responds that he will meet me down there. I go to the kitchen and get a glass of orange juice. The penthouse is so quiet. Is this how I want to live my life? In isolation? I can deal with the stress of work, but do I want to come home to an empty and quiet apartment, or do I want someone around to fill the emptiness when I'm not at work? The subs I get are beautiful women, but I have no connection with them. I am ready for them to leave when the weekend ends. But in reality, maybe I am lonely. I down the rest of the juice and take the elevator down to the gym so I can clear my head.

I get to the gym, and Taylor is waiting for me at the door. There is no one else in the gym, so I jump on the treadmill and run for an hour. I then start to work with the weights, and Taylor helps to spot me. I'm glad he is here for me in case I lose grip and weights fall on me. We stop for a water break and Taylor says, "permission to speak freely, Sir?" Oh great. Here comes some crazy bullshit about how I am wasting my life.

"Go ahead, Taylor," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Sir, I haven't been working for you for very long, but for the past few months I have noticed something doesn't seem right with you. Are you okay?" Now I'm floored. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Taylor, I have a lot on my mind right now. Most of which involve personal stuff. I need to get my head around a few things. Hopefully, it will get better." Taylor nods, and I leave to go back upstairs.

I walk through the living room, and I see Mrs. Jones in the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast, Mr. Grey?" I tell her that I am going to my parents for brunch, but I will eat a croissant with a cup of coffee before I go.

I note the time and realize I spent too long in the gym downstairs. I quickly take a shower and slide on a pair of dark jeans and a white button-up shirt. I put on my chucks and slip on a dark-colored jacket since it's a little chilly outside.

Taylor is in the kitchen with Mrs. Jones, and I tell him to take the rest of the day off because I will be heading to my parents for brunch. I grab my keys and take the elevator to the garage. I get behind the wheel of the R8, and back her out of the space. I pull out of the garage, and the radio is playing some song I've never heard before. The Bluetooth connects, and my iTunes list picks Sam Smith's Too Good at Goodbyes. I get on the I-5 and stomp the gas.

My mind starts to wonder about Ana. Has she has decided on a college? Does she have a boyfriend? Would she talk to me if I saw her again? The next thing I know, I am pulling into my parent's driveway. Boy, are they going to be surprised? Little do I know that I will be the one with a surprise.

I get to the front door, and Mia meets me with a huge smile and a hug to match it.

"Christian! I'm so glad you decided to come! What changed your mind?"

"I missed you, Mia. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I hope to change that." She smiles, and I walk past her toward the living room. Mom sees me, and her eyes light up.

"Oh darling, it is so good to see you. How have you been?" I hug her and place a kiss on her cheek.

"I've been okay mom. Just busy with work." Fuck. I hate lying to them. I have just been avoiding coming here. Hopefully, I can do better.

I hear Elliott's booming voice "Yo, Bro! You finally decide to grace us with your presence?" I flip him off.

Mia keeps checking her watch, and I wonder what she has planned. She jumps up and heads toward the door. Oh, Lord. I hope she didn't invite one of her friends. They stare at me all the time, and it gets on my nerves. Dad asks me how business is going and start talking about a few of the acquisitions that are in the works. The next thing I know, I feel this electric pulse going through me, and I look toward the door. Oh hell. I did not expect to see her here. God, she is beautiful.

"Ana dear, come on in and sit down. The food will be ready shortly. I am so glad you were able to come. You played a great game the other night," mom says.

"Thank you, Grace. It was an exciting night." Ana takes a seat across from me and crosses her legs. I catch myself staring at her. She looks at me and bites her lip. Oh no, I can feel my crotch growing. How the hell am I going to control myself?

Dad's voice interrupts my dirty thoughts. "Ana, have you decided on a college yet?" Ana smiles and nods her head.

"Yes Sir, I was offered a full scholarship to play volleyball at the University of Washington here in Seattle, and I have decided to go there."

Wow. Ana must be exceptional to get a full ride. Everyone in the room congratulates her, including me. Dad asks her what position she plays, and she explains each position on the court in detail. She talks about her best friend Kate also going to UW and playing volleyball. They plan on being roommates. That must have been the blond that was with that day I saw her eating lunch.

Mom comes into the living room and tells us brunch is ready. I follow Ana into the dining room and get a whiff of her scent. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. She smells so enticing. Mia tells Ana to sit next to her, which will be across from me. I'm going to have to figure out a way to talk to her. I hope she isn't mad at me.

Conversation flows while we are eating. Everybody bombards Ana with questions about her plans after high school. She patiently explains that she wants to go into editing, maybe publishing. She has always loved reading, and this would be the best fit for her. I have a massive collection of first edition literature books that I am sure she would like to see. Grey, you think you will get her to Escala? Dream on dumb ass.

"When do the playoffs start?" Elliott asks Ana. She explains that have a few games this week and the post season games start the week after. With eyes shining, she talks about the success team, and their chances of winning the state championship. They got to the quarterfinals last year and didn't lose any of their starting players from that team. I have to see her play. Maybe I can get with Mia, and we can go together.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and it's a text from Elena about a possible replacement submissive. I am totally under Ana's spell at the moment. I will deal with Elena later, so I ignore her message.

We finish brunch, and mom's housekeeper brings coffee and tea to the table. It's a beautiful day outside now since the rain has stopped. Mom offers everyone to come out on the patio and continue our casual conversation. I want to get Ana alone, but Mia decides to intervene. "Mom, we'll be out in a few. I'm going to show Ana how I remodeled my bedroom." Oh, for Christ's sake, Mia. They go upstairs, and my chances of talking to Ana are slim to none.

Ana POV

I slowly walk into the living room and see the Greek God himself sitting on the couch with a shocked look on his face. I guess he wasn't expecting me to be here today. Well, guess what. I wasn't expecting to see him either. I will have to make the best of it and make him squirm.

I take a seat on the couch across from Christian. When I cross my legs, I make sure he gets an eye full. He takes a deep breath, and I bite my lip. I stare back at him, realizing we are going to be a battle of wills. Carrick asks me about my plans for college. I tell him about my offer to play volleyball at UW. I quickly glance at Christian, and he seems impressed. We talk about the various court positions and what the importance of each one is. Grace comes in and tells us the food is ready.

I follow Mia into the dining room, and I feel Christian right behind me. I can smell his body wash, and I feel butterflies down in my belly. Why is my body betraying me like this?

I take a seat at the table beside Mia. Christian is sitting directly across from me. The food on the table, and I don't think I have ever seen this much food at one time. How are we going to eat all of it? I place small portions of each item on my plate, and Elliott asks me when playoffs start. I can feel Christian staring at me while I'm talking, and it's making my body heat rise. I don't know how much longer I can sit here and feel this.

We finish brunch, and Grace's housekeeper brings coffee and tea to the table. The rain has stopped, and the sun is shining. She suggests we go outside on the patio and enjoy the beautiful weather. We get up from the table, and I get the feeling Christian wants to pull me to the side and talk to me. What will I say?

Mia stops that possibility by taking me to her room to see the new changes she made. I walk into her room, and it looks like a Pepto Bismol bottle has blown up in it. Everything is pink! The walls are light pink, the duvet on the bed is pink, she has pink rugs on the floor, and her desk is even pink. Jesus Christ that's tacky, but I won't dare tell her that.

"Wow, Mia! I didn't realize you liked pink so much." Her closet is full of designer clothes, and she has more shoes than Imelda Marcos.

"Of course my favorite color is pink," Mia explains. "Let's go back downstairs and outside. I have to say Ana you look great in that dress and Christian hasn't taken his eyes off you all morning. Are you going to talk to him?"

I ponder her question for a minute. "I don't know Mia. I won't ignore him if he wants to talk, but I'm not sure what to say. The last time we talked, it didn't end well."

We make our way out to the patio, and my cell phone starts ringing. I grab it out of my pocket, and the caller ID shows mom is calling me. She never calls me. Oh no, something is wrong. I answer the phone, "mom, what is wrong?" I can hear her crying, and I ask her again what is wrong. Mia is looking at me, and I shrug my shoulders.

"Ana, it's your daddy. He is in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. He started having chest pain and asked me to call 911. The paramedics got here and said he is in bad shape." I can't breathe. I can't lose my daddy. Not right now.

"Mom, are you still at home? I'm coming home right now." I can hear her sirens in the background.

"No, Ana, I am not home. I am riding in the ambulance with Ray. Meet us at Seattle Grace. I will keep you posted on whatever happens until you get there. Please hurry baby."

Everyone on the patio has their eyes on me when I finish the conversation with my mom. I have tears streaming down my face, and I apologize to Mia for having to leave. "What happened Ana? You are upset, you shouldn't be driving right now," Grace says.

I tell them that dad was having chest pain, and mom called 911 to take him to the hospital. I have to get there as soon as possible. Christian walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. I look him in the eye and see his mouth moving, but I can't hear anything. The only thing going through my mind right now is that I may lose my daddy forever. I start sobbing, and Christian takes me in his arms, tightly holding me.

My feet are moving, but I have no idea where I'm going. I feel Christian's arm around me. We are walking toward a nice Audi sports car. "Christian, where are we going?" He opens the passenger side door and helps me inside. He gets in on the driver's side and tells me that I am in no condition to drive, and he is taking me to the hospital to see my dad.

My tears start again when I think about losing my daddy. Christian takes my hand and tells me it's going to be okay. "Thank you for taking me to the hospital," I softly say. He looks over to me and smiles, and it makes my heart melt. How can he be so cold one minute and so tender the next?

"Ana, I am sorry how I handled things a few months ago." He looks at me and then puts his eyes back on the road.

Oh fuck, not this! I am not in the frame of mind to have this conversation right now. "Christian, I don't think right now is the time to have this conversation. We can talk about it later." I let go of his hand and clutch my cell phone, willing it to ring and have good news about my daddy. We speed toward the hospital, and I hope good news will be there when we arrive.

**_A/N_**

**_In Chapter 2, I mentioned CG and Carrick sharing a drink. CG was not of age, so my mistake. I had made some changes to what was originally written, and the age gap was not corrected. I am trying to catch errors in the story line as I go, but I may miss a few things. The age difference between Ana and CG is 4 years. When updating, would you rather get two chapters at once or one update twice a week? I don't mind either way. _**


	7. Second Chances

**_A/N_**

**_I will be updating twice a week until the story is complete. I still haven't decided how long the story will be. I hope it's enjoyable so far. Thank you for the reviews! _**

Chapter 7 – Second Chances

Christian POV

We are outside on the patio, enjoying the afternoon sun, and I hear Ana's voice in a panic. "Mom, what is wrong?" She has tears streaming down her face, and I walk over to where she is. She tells her mom that she is on the way home, but her mom tells her something different. She hangs up after finishing the call and stares blankly at me. Something must be wrong.

"Ana, dear, what is wrong," my mother asks. Ana shakily answers that her father was having chest pain, and her mom called 911 to have him taken to the hospital. Her voice is barely above a whisper, and she is trembling. She is in no condition to drive her car. Mom looks at me, and I know what I need to do. I place my hands on Ana's shoulders, look her in the eyes, and calmly tell her that she can't drive like this, and I will take her to the hospital. She is just staring at me like a deer in headlights. I put my arm around her and walk her toward my car. Mom tells me to drive safely and keep her posted on Ray's condition. She will make some calls to ensure he gets the best possible care.

I open the passenger side door for Ana and help her in. She stares out the front window of the car, so I buckle her seatbelt. She looks so lost. I get behind the wheel, start the car up, and head toward Seattle Grace. As we leave the driveway, Ana asks where we are going. I guess she didn't hear me earlier when I told her I was driving her to the hospital. "Ana, you are in no shape to drive. I will take you to the hospital."

I see tears rolling down her soft cheeks, and I so much want to kiss them away. I take her hand and tell her that everything is going to be okay. I feel the electric energy in her hand. _What is that? _

"Thank you for taking me Christian," she says softly. I smile at her, and before I know it, I am apologizing for what happened between us. "Christian I don't think I can talk about that right now. We can talk later." She lets go of my hand and tightly clutches her cell phone as I speed toward the hospital. I hope she can forgive me.

We arrive outside of the emergency room entrance, and before I can put the car in park, Ana has opened the car door and is running inside. I park the car, making my way through the entrance and see her talking to a nurse at the counter.

"Can you please tell me where Raymond Steele is? He was bought in by ambulance a few minutes ago," Ana asks the nurse.

"Who are you, ma'am? We can't release any information unless you are family." Are you fucking kidding me? This nurse must want to lose her job. Ana is crying and shaking. Of course, she's fucking family! Ana softly tells them that she is his daughter. The nurse looks at her computer screen and tells Ana they took Ray straight to the heart catheterization lab, and her mother is up there with him.

They direct us to the elevator that will take us to that floor. I put my arm around Ana and walk her to the elevator. The nurse tries to tell me that I can't go with her, and I politely tell her who I am and that my donations most likely paid for this wing of the hospital.

We get off the elevator and search for the waiting room. We walk around a few corners and find Ana's mother standing in the hallway, looking lost. Ana runs to her, and they hold each other tightly and cry together.

Ana POV

We finally make it to the hospital, and I jump out of the car before Christian comes to a complete stop. I hope I have made it in time. _I can't go on without my daddy._I rush through the Emergency room doors and find someone sitting behind a desk. I politely ask where Raymond Steele is, and the nurse looks me up and down like I don't belong there. I feel Christian behind me and he puts his arm around my waist. _There's that electricity again. _She asks me if I'm family and unless I am, they are unable to release any information to me.

I am a complete basket case. Inside I am screaming at this bitch to tell me where my daddy is. I quietly tell her that he is my father, and he was bought in by ambulance from Belleview. I produce my ID for them to verify who I am. She looks at the computer and tells me he was taken straight up to the heart catheterization lab. She points to a set of elevators, and I practically run to them.

We silently ride up the 6th floor. Once the elevator opens, we walk around a few corners, and I look around for mom. I see her standing in the hallway. I run up to her and put my arms around her and start crying uncontrollably. We hold each other for the longest time.

We finally break apart, and I ask her if she has any news on daddy. She tells me that he has 3 blocked coronary arteries, and he was taken straight to the cardiac cath lab to have them opened up. She tries to explain the process to me, but I can't concentrate on what she is saying. _I want my daddy to be okay. _

She said that his heart stopped beating once in the ambulance, but they were able to get him back before arriving at the hospital. I feel my knees start to buckle when she tells me this, and Christian is right there to catch me. I forgot he was with me. He walks me over to a small couch and, sits down next to me. "Ana, can I get you anything to eat or drink?" I shake my head, and he puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses the side of my head. I feel his jacket buzz, and he pulls out his phone and ignores the call.

"Christian, you don't have to ignore calls. Take it if you need to." He smiles and tells me the call is not essential, and he wants to sit with me. I smile back and thank him.

We sit there for what seems like forever when a short man in green scrubs walks into the waiting room and asks for the Steele family. Mom and I both stand up and walk to him. He tells us that dad is in recovery and is stable for now. They put stints in 3 coronary arteries that were 95% blocked. His heart stopped beating during the procedure, and they were able to get him back. He is frail right now, and it may be a few days before they can tell how much damage his heart has. He will be in recovery for a few hours and then will be taken to the Cardiac Care Unit. We thank the doctor, and mom and I hug each other. It's going to be a long few days.

"Mom, maybe we should get something to eat. They have a cafeteria downstairs."

"Ana, I don't think I can eat right now. Why don't you and Christian go? You need a break from here." I don't want to leave mom here, but I need to eat something. My stomach is growling like crazy.

Christian walks with me to the elevator, and I hear his phone ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket he rolls his eyes when he sees who is calling and stuffs the phone back in his pocket. Whoever it is must want to talk to him. We get into the elevator and make our way to the cafeteria. There is that electric feeling again only now it's stronger. What is going on with me? Is it Christian that is making me feel it? I wonder if he feels it, too?

Christian POV

I sit with Ana and her mother while they talk about Ray, and what happened during the ambulance ride. I can't believe he almost died. He is such a nice man. I hope he can pull through. I have my arm around Ana, and I feel my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I take my phone out and see a text from Elena telling me she has another sub lined up and wants to know when I can meet her. I don't want to deal with this now. I'm not sure if I want to go through this again. I ignore the text and put the phone back in my pocket.

Ana tells me if I need to go and handle business, she will be fine. I smile at her and tell her I don't want to be anywhere else than where I am now. The double doors open and gentleman in green scrubs comes in to talk to Ana and her mother. He explains the procedure they did to save Ray. He had three arteries that were almost completely blocked, and they were able to open them up with a stint. He will be touch and go for a few hours while he recovers. His body is weak, and they don't know the extent of the damage until he rests a little more. Ana asks her mom about going to the cafeteria, but she declines. Maybe we can bring her something back.

As we get on the elevator, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look at the caller ID and its Elena, again. I decline the call and put my phone back. I don't want to talk to her. Even though Ana's dad is sick, I am enjoying being with her. Maybe I should see where a relationship will take me. Can I do a normal relationship?

We arrive at the cafeteria, grabbing sandwiches and finding a place to sit. I sit across from Ana and ask her how she is holding up. She smiles and says she is okay. I see the sadness in her eyes. I hope Ray makes it. I don't think I handle seeing Ana crying and upset. I haven't been around Ana that much, but she is having a profound effect on me. Whenever we are together, I feel this excitement that I can't explain. _Does she feel the same way?_

To get her mind off of her father, I talk about school and the remainder of the volleyball season. She defers the conversation to me and my business. She has no idea what I do, so I try to explain the aspect of mergers and acquisitions. She acts interested, so I tell her about some of the companies that I am in the process of taking over.

"Do you buy the companies and then sell them, causing people to lose their jobs?" I frown and explain to her that I don't want people to lose their jobs. I look for ways for everyone to keep their jobs, whether they stay with the company after the takeover, or they are relocated to another part of GEH. I don't want families to go without housing and food. I know what that's like and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. My phone buzzes again, and it's another text from Elena.

*Elena – Christian, are you ignoring me? I have important business to discuss with you. Please call me back ASAP. I don't know what you are doing, but you better call me!

I roll my eyes and don't respond to her. I am more interested in the beautiful woman sitting across from me. "Christian, I appreciate you bringing me here and staying with me. Someone must need to talk to you. You don't have to stay. Mom and I will be fine," Ana states firmly.

"Ana, I don't care who needs to talk to me right now. I am more concerned about you and how you are doing. Please let me stay with you for a while." _What the hell! Now I'm begging? _My phone rings again, and I see it's mom calling me. "Hey, Mom," I answer as I look into Ana's eyes.

"Christian, how is Ray?" I tell mom everything the doctor told Ana, and mom says she will call Ray's doctor and see if she can get any more information. "Thanks, Mom. I'm sure Ana and her mother would appreciate that." I end the call and focus my attention back to Ana.

"Ana, would you be willing to go out to dinner with me? I want to apologize for what happened between us. I shouldn't have said what I did, and I would like another chance." Ana takes a deep breath, and I don't think I'm going to like the words that will be coming out of her mouth.

"Christian, I don't think that is a good idea right now. I will be busy focusing on getting daddy better and keeping up with school work. Not to mention, volleyball postseason. I'm not saying no, just not right now. You said our kiss was a mistake. Are you not thinking that now?" I swallow hard and think about my next words carefully. I don't want to say the wrong thing.

"Ana, I'm not going to deny that there is something between us. Every time I touch you or get near you, I feel this electrical charge. I have no idea where it is coming from or what is causing it. Tell me you feel it too? When I told you our kiss was a mistake, I wanted to say it's because you were 16 and I was 20. You are 18 now, but I don't want to take anything away from you. You are beautiful, and I'm sure you have guys your age that beat down your door. I have tried to focus on other things besides you, but I can't. You are in my dreams, and I think about you all the time." Wow, I put it all out there. I hope I don't scare her away.

She smiles, and a light blush creeps up her neck, and into her cheeks. She starts to squirm in her seat. _What is this? She is turned on._I feel my dick start to twitch in my pants.

"Christian, I agree that something is going on between us, but I don't know what it is. I feel the same electrical charge when we touch or when we are close together. Yes, I am 18, but I have no interest in other guys. After you told me our kiss was a mistake, I vowed to myself that wouldn't get close to another guy because I didn't want to feel any more disappointment. The way you kissed me and touched my skin made me feel things that I have never felt before. I liked it. But those feelings were crushed when you said what you did. How do I know you really want to explore this (she points between the two of us) relationship or you only want to add a notch to your screw list?" Wow, she's not holding back. I'm not sure I want to deepen this conversation any more than it already is! _Too late Grey, you opened the door._

My phone buzzes again with another text message from Elena. This damn woman is getting on my nerves. I stuff my phone back in my pocket and look at Ana. I soften my expression and say, "I want to get to know you better. Can we go to dinner and see where it goes?"

She stares at me, and I don't know what she is going to say. "I would like to go to dinner with you, but not right now. I have too much going on, and I want to be able to focus on our conversation without distractions. Maybe once the playoffs are over and we get Ray recovered, we can go out?" I look into her blue eyes, and I see myself getting lost in them. She is so beautiful.

"Ana, I will wait for you whenever you are ready. Just let me know when."

Ana POV

I sit at the table across from Christian, and I can see he has something on his mind. He just finished a conversation with his mother about daddy's treatment and how she wants to help. I love Grace. She is so caring. Christian comes right out and asks me to dinner as an apology for what happened between us. I feel myself blush and start explaining that now is not a good time, his phone buzzes again and he looks pissed. Maybe I should get up and leave. He has people that need to talk to him, and I am just a distraction. He puts the phone in his pocket and looks at me sincerely saying that he wants to get to know me better.

I want to get to know him better too but now is not the time. There is too much going on in my life, and I can't concentrate on anything. I tell him that I would rather wait until volleyball is over and Ray's recovery is underway. He tells me that he will wait for me. We will see.

We leave the cafeteria and make our way back upstairs to mom and Ray. I hand her a sandwich and bottled water, hoping she will eat it. She needs to keep up her strength.

The next two weeks seem to pass by quickly. We won the regular season and conference tournament. We are the higher seed in the regional playoffs, and we will host all the games. If we win the championship, we will host the first round of the state games, then the remainder of games will be played at UW's volleyball facility.

Ray is still in the hospital, but he is no longer in CCU. They have him in a step-down unit that will help him get stronger so he can come home. The doctor told mom that daddy's diet would need to change, and he will need to exercise more. _Good luck with that. _Ray likes his meat and potatoes! I haven't talked to Christian since that day at the hospital. I guess the world of mergers and acquisitions is quite busy.

We breezed through the first two games of the regional tournament and tonight is the championship game. I am so nervous. I have tried to keep concentration and focus on volleyball, but it has been hard. I am still concerned with Ray and his recovery. We have worked on a heart-healthy diet for him, and as a family, we go for evening walks when we can. I want to help him get better. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost him. He means the world to me, and I tell him that every day.

Before the game started, I have this strange feeling, and I look around the crowd and see Mia and Grace sitting behind the bench. I smile and wave, and then I notice that Christian is with them. Lord, help me. My nervousness has now intensified! How can one man make me feel this way? Kate and I start warming up, and before I know it, the whistle blows, and it's time for player introductions. The team we are playing beat us last year in the state quarterfinals, so it's time for revenge and redemption. I sit on the bench and hear Mia yell, "good luck, Ana!" I turn around and smile and wave.

Christian POV

I leave the hospital with the hope of seeing Ana again soon. My phone rings on the hands-free, and I see Elena on the caller ID. Time to end this now. "Grey," I answer, and I hear Elena's voice, and it makes me ill.

"Christian, why haven't you answered my calls or texts? I have a new submissive for you, and I need you to meet her. She is just your type." I sigh and know she isn't going to like my response.

"Elena, how do you know my type? The last girl you sent over didn't know anything. You told me she was a seasoned sub, yet she didn't know how to give good head. Besides, I don't want a sub right now." I hear Elena gasp.

"What do you mean you don't want a sub right now? I know you need a release, Christian. You can't hold onto all that negative energy. Let me help you, darling." I cringe with the name she calls me. I am not her darling.

"Elena, we have a business relationship, and right now, that is as far is it's going. I will be in touch if I want you to help me find another sub. For now, please drop it. We can get together this week for lunch to discuss the salons." I hope she gets the message. Ana is different, and I want to explore a possible relationship with her. Can I do a normal relationship? Elena's shrill laugh brings me out of my daydream.

"Christian, I hope you aren't going to try something normal. You can't handle it. You forget I know what you need. See you this week." I end the call before she can say anything else, and speed down the interstate toward Escala.

Two weeks have passed rather quickly. I have been able to acquire two more companies, and things are going good right now. My phone buzzes with a text message from Mia.

*Mia – What are you doing tonight, dear brother?

Oh hell, she only calls me dear brother when she wants something.

*C – I am going over some contracts for a meeting tomorrow. Why what's up?

*Mia – Tonight is the regional volleyball championship. You want to go with mom and me to watch it?

Oh…this would be a chance to see Ana in action. I can do this.

*C – Sure, I'll go. What time do I need to pick you up?

*Mia – The game starts at 7. Pick us up at 5, and we can eat beforehand. Thanks, big brother!

*C – okay, see you then.

This evening is definitely looking up. I text Taylor that I won't need him this evening. I grab the stack of contracts on my desk and focus on work for a while. Before I know it, it's time to leave to get Mom and Mia. I am a little nervous because I haven't talked to Ana since the hospital, and I hope she will be happy to see me.

We arrive at Seattle Prep, and the gym is already packed with fans. We find a seat a few rows behind the player's bench. I scan the floor and see Ana talking with Kate Kavanagh. I forgot they were friends. I do some work with Kate's dad. Ana spots us, and she waves and smiles. I wave and smile back.

Mia starts talking about the other team and how they beat Ana's team last year. I hope this is a good match. I know nothing about volleyball, but it shouldn't be too hard to follow. Mia has been to a few games; maybe she can help me along. The players come to the bench, and Mia yells good luck to Ana. She turns around and smiles.

I didn't realize their uniform comprised of short spandex shorts and fitted long sleeve shirts. The shorts allow me to see Ana's long legs and I imagine them wrapped around me. I can't think about that right now with Mom and Mia sitting next to me. I think about Grandma naked, which helps make the tent in my pants go down.

The whistle blows, and both teams take the court. Ana goes to the back of the court with the ball. What is she doing? I need to do some research. Mia looks at me and laughs. "She is going to serve Christian. Pay attention. She's good!"

Ana is against the back wall, and she takes a few steps toward the court and jumps up and hits the ball hard! Wow, who knew girls could play sports and be good at it. I am watching each team go back and forth, and these girls are phenomenal. Ana is all over the court, and Mia tells me she is a setter. I quickly get my phone out and google what it is. I need to watch some YouTube videos to get caught up on how they play the game.

The first game ends with us winning a close one…25-23. Ana comes off the court, and she is barely breaking a sweat. She must be in great shape. Bet she would give me a run for the money in the bedroom. Damn Grey, stop with the dirty thoughts! The teams are switching sides, so I won't get to ogle Ana's fine ass in those shorts.

The second game starts, and I have a better understanding of how the game works. Kate is pretty good too. It seems she and Ana work well together. They know what each other is doing without talking to each other. I ask Mia the name of Kate's position because she is wearing a different color jersey than the other players. Mia says she is called the libero, a defensive specialist. She plays back row all the time.

I notice that Ana keeps putting her hands behind her back. "Mia, what is Ana doing with her hands?" When the play is over, Mia tells me that she is calling the next play to the hitters. Instead of saying who she is going to set to, she uses numbers. They represent a play, kind of like an offense for football.

"Are you keeping up with the game Christian? It's exciting, isn't it?" I nod at Mia and continue watching. I see why Ana and Kate have scholarships to play. They have exceptional abilities. The second game ends with us winning again, but it's not as close this time 25-15.

Before the second game starts, our team goes into a huddle on the court. I see Ana talking, and her face is determined. What are they planning? They get into their positions, and Ana serves first. From the first hit, I can tell the team has picked up their intensity. They don't want to lose to this team. The score is 10-0, and the other side calls time out.

During the timeout, I ask mom how Ray is doing. She tells me that he is progressing nicely, and will most likely be able to go home one day this week. I'm sure Ana is happy that Ray is getting better and will be released soon. The time out is over, and both teams take the court. I notice that Ana and a member of the other side are talking trash through the net. The last thing I hear is Ana tell her to bring it on.

The very next play the girl from the other team goes up for a spike, and Ana blocks her hit! My girl may be short, but she can jump! _My girl? _Ana wags her finger at the other girl as if to say not in my house. We finish out the game, winning 25-10.

After the trophy presentation, Ana's team heads toward the locker room. Ana stops off to hug her mother, who was sitting in the row in front of us. She comes over to us and gives my mom and Mia a hug. I smile and tell her congratulations, and that she played an excellent game.

Mom and Mia tell me they are heading out to the car. I tell them I will be out in a moment. I want to talk to Ana some more. After they leave, I get close to Ana and hug her. "Miss Steele, you are barely sweating. This match didn't require much effort for you?"

She grins and says, "I am wet in places you can't see Mr. Grey. Thanks for coming to the game. See you around!" She walks away, leaving me speechless. Did she tell me that she was wet from seeing me? I can feel myself getting hard just thinking about her being naked in my bed and me exploring every inch of her body.

Let's see if I can fire her up more. I grab some paper out of my car and write a small note, folding it, and placing it under her windshield wiper. "What are you doing, Christian? That's Ana's car." I get back in my car and tell Mia that I just left Ana a note of congratulations. I take both of them home and go back to Escala, thinking about my next opportunity to see Miss Steele.


	8. Sending Mixed Signals

Chapter 8 – Sending mixed signals

Ana POV

The first game ended way too close. We are so much better than this team. They think since they beat us last year that we will bow down to them and let them win again. I don't think so. We come out stronger in the second game, and I can feel the tide turning. They are not going to beat us this time. In the huddle, Coach asks us what are we going to do to end this match in the third game. I look at Kate, and I know what needs to be said.

We go onto the court and huddle together. "Are we going to show them who we are and we deserve to be here? I think it's time to end this now!" Everybody nods in agreement as we take the court to finish them off.

Coach decided to change our positions a little bit in this game, and I start on the front row. Holly is an outside hitter on the other team and loves to run her mouth. "Hey Steele, time for you guys to go down. You all aren't shit." I roll my eyes and tell her to look at the scoreboard. She shakes her head and tells me that she is going to hit the ball so hard that it will knock me out. I tell her to bring it on.

I turn around and see Kate smiling. She knows what's coming. "I got your back, Steele," she tells me.

"Let's end this now. Time to show them who's boss." I hear Holly tell her setter to give it to her. _I'm ready for you, bitch._

On the next play, she gets the set and tries to hit it over me. Little does she know that I can jump higher than my height shows. When she approaches the net to spike, I block the ball right back into her face. She looks at me, and I shake my finger back and forth. "I don't think so, Holly. Time for you to go home." I turn around and give Kate a high five.

We close the game out smoothly. We crowd around each other to celebrate the win. We have worked so hard to get here, but we still have three games to win. I want that state title!

After the trophy presentations, I find mom and give her a big hug. I wish daddy could have been here. He would have enjoyed himself. I hope he will be able to come home this week. He is getting better, and physical therapy is helping him get stronger. Dr. Grace checks on him every day.

I find Mia and Grace, hugging and thanking them for coming. Christian smiles and tells me I played a great game. His smile is making me feel a flutter down in my female parts. Grace and Mia walk away, leaving us alone. He hugs me and asks if I need more competition to break a sweat. I look at him coyly and tell him that I am wet in places he can't see. I thank him for coming and sashay into the locker room. I give myself a mental high five. I hope he gets the innuendo!

In the locker room, Coach tells us we played a great game. We put in a total team effort. We will know tomorrow which team we will play in the first round of the state tournament. "Ladies, I want to say that I am extremely proud of you all. You have worked so hard as a team, and that hard work is paying off. We have three more games to go. Let's stay focused and work hard on meeting our goal. Again, great game and I will see you Monday at practice!"

I change clothes and head out of the locker room to my car. I find a note under my windshield wiper. Wonder who put that there? I take the handwritten note and get inside my car. I open it and read it:

I would love the opportunity to explore your body, including all the wet places. Again, congrats on a great game…CG

Holy hell! I guess he understood the sexual innuendo I gave him earlier. I start my car and drive home.

Christian POV

While drinking my coffee, I think back to seeing Ana last night. I check emails on my phone, one, in particular, is giving me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's from an old sub, and she is asking me for help. She wants to meet me for dinner tonight at Canli's Restaurant. It's a nice upscale restaurant near Grey House.

I reply to the email and ask her if dinner is necessary. I would prefer not to meet her in public. She answers that she is having a problem with Elena and she wants to meet me for dinner. I sigh to myself and reply to the email that I will meet her there at 7. I don't know why I have agreed to meet her. Nothing good can come from this meeting.

I text Taylor my plans and ask him to do a check on Amanda Long. She was one of the first subs Elena got for me. We were both inexperienced with BDSM, and our contract didn't last very long. He responds that he will get back to me ASAP.

I bury myself in paperwork and lose track of time. Taylor comes into my office at 6:30 telling me it's time to leave. He says that Amanda has finished her degree in retail management and has a job as a hotel manager in one of the largest hotels in Vancouver. Why is she coming to see me now? I wonder what Elena is trying to accomplish.

We arrive at the restaurant, and I see Amanda waiting outside the entrance. She tries to kiss me on the cheek, but I back away before she has the chance. We enter the restaurant, and we are seated immediately. I sit across from her, and I have this weird energized feeling, like the one I get when I'm near Ana. We order our drinks, and the waiter leaves us.

"Okay, Amanda, what is going on?" She smiles at me, and I know what she is trying to do. This whole meeting is a mistake.

"Elena called me and said you were looking for another sub, and I can't but help remember how things were between us, Sir. The way you made me feel and how you used to fuck me so long and hard. Don't you miss it?" I can feel my temper rising. How dare Elena interfere in my life. I told her I didn't want her help.

"Amanda, contrary to what Elena told you, I am not interested in your services. I am not looking for a sub right now. Is that the only reason why you wanted to have dinner with me?" She nods her head, and I feel her foot rub my leg. Oh, hell no! I jerk my leg away from her, and while gritting my teeth, I remind her of her NDA and not to attempt to contact me again, or she will find herself blackballed in the entire United States.

I leave the table and storm out of the restaurant. Amanda is insane. I can't understand why she would stoop this low. Taylor meets me at the curb, and we head to Escala. "Taylor, I need a session with Claude. Can you please call him and set it up?" He nods, and we speed towards the penthouse. I am feeling the need to beat the shit out of something.

Ana POV

Today during lunch, Kate asked if I was interested in trying a new restaurant in town. She hasn't eaten there yet and would like to take me. She said she could pick me up around 6:30 this evening. I agree, and we head to our next class. The afternoon flies by, and I find myself daydreaming in my last class. I wonder what Christian is doing? The bell rings bringing me out of my thoughts.

I head into the locker room to get ready for practice, and Coach pulls me inside her office. "Ana, I want to talk to you and see how you are doing. Is your dad doing okay? I want to make sure you are focusing on the right thing now. Your dad's health should come first. I don't want you spending time away from helping him get better."

Wow, I wasn't expecting her to say that. "I understand, I am doing great. Daddy is almost ready to come home. He is spending a few more days in the hospital getting stronger. The doctor is happy with his progress. Thank you for checking on me. I promise I am doing fine." She nods and tells me to finish getting ready for practice.

Once practice is over, I run home to shower and change for dinner with Kate. I ask mom if she wants to come along, and she declines, saying she wants to get things ready for daddy to come home. I find a knee-length deep purple dress and heels to match. I throw them on and hear the doorbell ring. Damn, Kate gets ready fast. I run downstairs in time for her to come through the door. I grab my purse and kiss mom goodbye.

We get in Kate's BMW and drive toward Seattle. "What is the name of the restaurant we are going to," I ask Kate. She says it's some upscale place name Canli's. I have never heard of it. We arrive at the restaurant, and we are seated near the back. It's a beautiful place that looks relatively new. The waiter comes to take our drink order then leaves us to browse the menu.

"What are you in the mood for Ana?"

I look over the menu, and the chicken fettuccini alfredo looks good. "I think I'm going to get the alfredo. What about you?"

Kate smirks and says, "Shrimp Scampi."

I suddenly get the electric feeling in my body like when Christian is around. I look toward the door and see him come in with a beautiful brunette. My heart is sinking to the floor. _Wait for me my ass._ I feel like I'm going to be sick.

I watch as they are seated, and he orders drinks for both of them. I guess they are familiar with each other? I don't think I'm going to be able to stay here. I am barely holding it together, and I see her rub her foot up his leg. I jump up from the table and rush to the restroom. I barely make it into the stall before throwing up. How could he do this? He told me he wanted to try to explore a relationship with me, and then he does this? I guess I'm not good enough for him.

I hear the restroom door open, and Kate asks me if I'm okay. "Yes, I guess I have a stomach bug or something. Do you think we can order the food to go?" Kate agrees, and she leaves the bathroom to change our order to go. I come out of the bathroom stall and stumble to the sink. I rinse the vomit taste out of my mouth with water and wash my hands. I am such a failure. Am I that bad of a person? I dry my hands and make my way back to our table.

I look over, and the table that Christian was at is now empty. I guess they left to finish their love fest behind closed doors. So much for giving him a second chance. _Get over it, Steele; he wasn't worth your time!_

The waiter brings out our to-go order, and we walk to Kate's car. Before she starts the engine, she asks, "are you sure nothing else is wrong, Ana? We were talking, and you seemed to be watching someone else's table. Then you got up suddenly to go to the bathroom to get sick. You can tell me, Ana. We are best friends." I sit there and ponder whether or not I should tell her about Christian. I choose not to right now. I smile and tell her that it was nothing. She takes me home and tells me she will call me later. I go inside and put my food in the fridge. I don't feel like eating right now.

I went up to my room to lay on my bed. Who was that woman with Christian? I didn't think he had a girlfriend. Is she a business associate? She was acting very friendly with him. It appears they have been intimate with each other before. I don't want to think about him anymore. I want to get rid of this ache in my chest, but I don't know how I can. I change into my pajamas and get under the covers. I finally fall asleep, hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

Christian POV

I finish my workout with Claude, and I feel better. I need to call Elena and tell her that her plan backfired, and to back the fuck off. I am reconsidering a business relationship with her. I can't have her trying to run my life. She may be a friend of my mother's, but that is where it stops. Thank God we never had a physical relationship. The way she is acting is ridiculous.

After I take a quick shower, I go into my office and pick up the phone and call Elena. "Christian," she purrs, "I was wondering when you were going to call me. How have you been?" I want to let her have it, but I close my eyes and try to calm myself.

"Cut the shit, Elena. I know you called Amanda and asked her to try and seduce me. It didn't work. You can take this any way you want, but the next time you interfere in my personal life, I will cut all business ties. That includes all financial backing into your businesses. Do you understand what I am saying, Elena?"

She laughs, saying she has no idea what Amanda was trying to do. She claims that Amanda called her asking if I had a current sub, and she told her no. "I can only guess that she wanted to take matters into her own and hands. We know what you need Christian, and she was trying to fill it."

I am about to lose my temper. "No, Elena. You know I have no interest in a sub right now. So quit acting innocent. It doesn't suit you. This time is the last time I will tell you. The next time you will find yourself without financial backing." I end the call without giving her the chance to answer. As if she would have an excuse. I decide to text mom and see if brunch is still on for tomorrow.

*C – Is brunch still on for tomorrow?

*Grace – Of course, Christian. Are you coming?

*C – Yes Mother, I will be there. Do you want me to bring anything? A bottle of champagne?

*G – Sure, son. That sounds great. See you in the morning.

Ana POV

Somehow, I have missed Saturday altogether. Did I sleep all day or stay in bed and pretend to be asleep? I check my phone and see there are multiple text messages from Mia.

*M – How is your dad doing? When is he coming home?

*M – Ana, are you okay? You usually answer me quickly.

*M – Okay, I am on my way over. Answer me, dammit!

I better answer her. I am not ready for the company.

*A – I am fine. I think I have some stomach bug or something. I've been in bed since Friday night. Daddy is supposed to come home this afternoon sometime. Tell your mom thank you for everything.

*M – Sorry to hear you are sick. Want me to bring you anything?

Yeah…your brother's head on a silver platter!

*A – No thanks, I am feeling better this morning. Thanks for checking on me.

*M – Feel like coming to brunch?

*A – Not this time, maybe another day.

*M – Okay, I will talk to you later.

I put my phone away and walk into the bathroom. I look at my face in the mirror, and I look like shit. Maybe a warm bath will make me feel better. I run the water and put some jasmine bath oil in it. I sink into the bubbles and close my eyes. I need to focus on something else. Maybe a run later? Yeah…work off this frustration.

After my bath, I go downstairs, and mom is fixing breakfast. She tells me that she will be leaving soon to get daddy from the hospital. I hug her and tell her that I will have everything ready for him. I am so glad he is coming home. He is getting stronger every day. I'm sure he wants to be at home and sleep in his bed.

Mom leaves to get ready, and I clean up the breakfast dishes. I go upstairs and change into my running gear. How long am I feeling today? Maybe a 10K? I plug in my headphones and go outside. The sun is shining, but it's a little chilly. Great running weather. I start at a moderate pace while Usher is yelling Yeah in my ear.

I get to my turnaround point and start heading back home. I spot a familiar Audi heading my direction. Oh, great, not who I wanted to see today. I keep running and try to ignore the car slowing down. Keep going Ana, don't stop. Don't give him the chance to provide an excuse for his date night. I pick up the pace, pass his car, and make it home without stopping. I slam the front door and run up to my room. I don't want to see Christian right now. I fall on the bed, and my cell phone starts to ring. I know who is on the caller ID and ignore the call.

I get up and strip off the sweaty clothes and take the hottest shower I can stand, trying to wash away all of hurt and confusion from the past few days.

Christian POV

After a restless night's sleep, I slowly make my way to the bathroom to relieve myself. I put on a t-shirt and walk into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. I sit at the breakfast bar, and while drinking my coffee, I think about what happened Friday. Elena and Amanda must be working together to try to screw me over. What are they doing?

I wonder if Ana is ready to go out to dinner yet. I still can't stop thinking about her. We only had one kiss, but it changed my outlook on relationships. I felt something inside that I have never felt before. Elena told me all the time that love is for fools, and no one would be able to understand me. They would eventually leave me. I have been focusing on my business and making a lot of money. What good is all the money without anyone to share it?

I sit here alone, drinking coffee as I stare out into a Seattle Sunday morning. I vow to myself that I will talk to Ana and see where she stands. I want to get to know her more. I liked being there for her when her dad was sick. I want to be there for her more. I hope she feels the same. I finish my coffee and head toward the bathroom to get ready to go to my parents for Sunday brunch.

I'm almost to my parent's house, and I see a familiar figure running toward me. As she gets closer, I slow down and roll my window down. She stares through me and runs past my car. I turn around and notice she has picked up her pace. Where is she going? Doesn't she want to talk to me? She gets to her driveway and runs inside her house, slamming the door. What the hell? I park in her driveway and dial her cell phone. It goes to voice mail, and I don't leave a message. I hope she is okay. I will talk to Mia and see if she can pass me any information.

I arrive at mom and dad's, and I am greeted at the door by Mia. "Have you talked to Ana lately? I saw her running a few minutes ago, and she avoided me. Is she okay?" Mia shrugs her shoulders and tells me that she invited her over for brunch, but she said she couldn't come this time.

I walk into the living room, and mom and dad are sitting on the couch. "How is Ray doing, mom? When is he coming home?" Mom greets me with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, and she tells me that Ray is coming home today. Maybe that is why she didn't want to talk?

"State playoffs are this week Christian. Are you coming to watch?" Damn.

"No Mia, unfortunately, I am leaving for New York tomorrow morning. I will be back on Thursday or Friday. When is the championship game?" She frowns.

"I wish you could be here for all of it. I think you would enjoy it. Plus, I know you like to see Ana in spandex." She grins. "The championship game is Saturday night at UW's volleyball facility. They can accommodate more fans than Seattle Prep. I'll keep you posted on how things go." I smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I grab my phone and text Ana.

*C – I heard your dad was coming home today. That is great news! Please let me know if I can do anything to help.

Maybe she will text me back. Mom comes in and tells us that the food is ready. We make our way into the dining room and enjoy another excellent family brunch. I can't believe I let Elena convince me to stay away from my family.

Ana POV

I get dressed and hear my phone buzzing on the dresser. I unlock my phone and see a message from Christian about daddy coming home today. Sure, you can help. Leave me alone. I don't respond to his text message.

I go downstairs and start getting the house ready for daddy's homecoming. I pull a pot out and gather ingredients to make chicken soup. Once I get the ingredients into the bowl, I get out a bread pan and make some bread to go with it. Before long, the kitchen smells like comfort food. Perfect! Just what I need!

About an hour later, I hear the door open, and mom is walking daddy inside. He looks so much better now. He has his color back, and he is much stronger. I meet them at the door and give him a hard hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad your home daddy. I missed you so much. Where do you want to sit?"

He points toward the couch, so I walk with him and help him sit down. He grabs the remote, and in no time, he has a game on the TV. "Lunch will be ready soon. I hope you're hungry," I tell him.

"What did you fix dear old dad? I hope it's something great. But I'm sure it is if you made it Annie." I smile and tell him what we are having. He nods his head, and I go into the kitchen to see if mom needs me to do anything else.

Lunch is ready, and we sit around the table talking about daddy's recovery plans. The doctor wants him to eat a healthier diet and keep up with exercise. "Are you ready for the state tournament, Annie? Your mother kept me updated on the other games. I can't wait to see you play." I tell him that we are ready and this year's team is the best one yet. I spend the afternoon watching TV. I'm not sure who is playing. I'm just enjoying my time with him.

I feel the need to go for a drive and have some time to myself. I park at the marina looking out over Meydenbauer Bay. I get out and find a bench to sit on. The sun is setting, and it's a peaceful scene. I think about Christian and how only one kiss has changed me. His reluctance to have anything more confuses me. One minute he pushes me away, saying I'm too young. Then he sends me text messages wanting to spend time with me. He can be so sweet, but then he makes a total 180-degree turn, and I can't figure him out.

I start to feel a chill, so I get up from the bench and turn to walk to my car. On the drive home, I think about how my body felt when Christian kissed me; then my thoughts turn to how I felt when I saw him with the brunette at dinner. I have to know what she is to him. If they are in a relationship, I will be so hurt. He told me he wanted to get to know me. I think it's something else. I pull into the driveway and park. I sit in the car for a while, pondering my next move. If he wants to talk, I will give him a chance to explain himself.


	9. Sweet Victory

Chapter 9 – Sweet Victory!

Ana POV

We won the quarterfinal and semifinal state games, but they both went to five games each. I was worried about the semifinal game. We were down 2-0 and came storming back to win the final three games. Our fans were going crazy! Daddy was so excited after the game. I'm glad he was able to see me play again.

The team that we will play in the championship game is like us, all starters returning from last year. It will be a close match. Coach has told us that they are a little taller than we have played this season, but we have a great defense. If we play together like she knows we can, we will come out on top. I hope so.

Saturday morning comes, and I'm already nervous, and I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Tonight is the biggest game of my career. No matter what, I need to leave it all on the court. I get into the kitchen, and mom and dad are sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Are you ready for the big game tonight?" mom asks as she sips her coffee. I shrug my shoulders and tell her I'm ready as I can be. I have practiced all year for this game, and I will give it my all.

Christian POV

This New York trip has been a total waste of my time. These blowholes have no idea what it takes to run a company. They have spent all their earnings on parties, spa retreats, and bogus dinners. They were none too happy when I offered the bottom line for their business. I explained to them that if they had put their profits back into the company, instead of their pockets, I would be offering more. However, I now have to pay off their debts and try to turn the company around. I feel my phone buzz with a text message. I hope it's Ana, but I see it's Mia.

*M – OMG Christian! You missed an epic game tonight! We won in 5 games, but it almost didn't get there. Ana played an excellent match. Championship game Saturday night at 7.

*C – Cool. Glad they won. I would have preferred to be there instead of here. I'll be home tomorrow night.

*M – Great! Love you, Christian.

I love that kid, but she really can get on my nerves sometimes. I'm glad to hear that Ana's team is in the finals. Time to wrap up this trip and get ready to head home. I am packing up my office, and I feel my cell phone buzz. I check the text message, and it's Elena. God, this woman won't leave it alone!

*E – What is going on with you? I know you aren't ignoring me, Christian.

*C – I am out of town for business. If you need to see me, make an appointment with Andrea. Otherwise, leave me alone.

*E – What is your problem? You need a release, darling. Let me help you out.

*C – I do not need a release, and I do not want your help. Please stop calling and texting me. If you don't, my next step is to pull by backing from your salons.

*E – Fine. I will let it go, for now. But I know what you need Christian. Let me help you.

She doesn't know shit about me and what I need. She helped me find a release to the stress and tension of work, but it is growing old. I don't want that type of relationship anymore. Taylor comes in and lets me know the jet is ready to take us back to Seattle. I have finished business here, and I'm want to fly back home now.

We arrive back early on Friday morning. Instead of going into the office, I stay in my study at the penthouse. I look through some online sports articles, and I find one about Ana. She talks about how the team is focusing on finishing the season strong and winning the state tournament. She doesn't brag about her success. Instead, she credits the success of the team to the help of her teammates. Classy. I need to talk to her. I hope I haven't done anything to upset her. I'm going to send her a text and see if she would like to go out to dinner soon.

*C – Good luck with your game on Saturday. I hope you can win it!

I put my phone back on my desk and focus my attention on some spreadsheets. Before I know it, it's late afternoon, and I haven't had anything to eat since I got back in town. I walk into the kitchen, and Mrs. Jones left a meal in the fridge for me to reheat. I don't know what I would do without her and Taylor. They look after me so well.

I finish dinner and put my dishes in the sink. I pour a glass of scotch and take a seat on my piano bench. I love playing the piano. It calms me and gives me peace when I have nightmares or when I can't sleep. I remember when the Grey's first adopted me. I was so enthralled in Grace when she played the piano. So much so, she allowed me to start having piano lessons. It made me open up more, and it helped me to begin to speak eventually.

My life before the Greys was deplorable. My mother was a drug addict. Her pimp would smack us around if she didn't perform in the way he wanted or if I got in the way. He would beat us both with a belt. If she passed out, he would focus his attention on me. I have scars on my chest and back from the belt buckle. Other than my family, no one has been able to touch my back or chest. I would restrain the subs during sex so they wouldn't come close to touching me.

I finish off my scotch and walk into my bedroom. I look at my bed and wonder if I will ever be able to have a normal relationship. What is normal? Can I be normal? I get onto the bed and lay awake. Staring at the ceiling, I think about my future and my chance of having a normal relationship.

I wake up Saturday morning feeling tired. I didn't sleep but a few hours. I ended up getting out of bed, spending a majority of the night in my study going over potential contracts. Taylor and I go downstairs to the gym and run on the treadmill. We also do some free weights. I feel a little better after the workout. I take a shower and take a seat at the breakfast bar and drink a cup of coffee.

"Eggs and toast, Mr. Grey?" I nod my head and thank her. She presents the plate to me, and I eat my breakfast in silence. I think again what it would be like to share my mornings with someone. Will love ever happen for me, or am I destined to live alone? I text Mia and see what she has planned for today. Maybe I will take her out to lunch and spend the afternoon with her.

*C – What are your plans for the afternoon?

*M – Don't have any plans at the moment. What do you have in mind?

*C – Maybe lunch and a little shopping. Are you game?

*M – OF COURSE! Pick me up at moms whenever you want to go.

*C – Ok, see you soon.

Maybe I can get some advice from Mia on how to talk to Ana. They are good friends. I tell Taylor what my plans are for the day and give him the rest of the weekend off to spend with Mrs. Jones. He expresses his concern with me going out without security. I tell him I will be fine and to enjoy his weekend.

I shower and get changed into jeans, a white button-up dress shirt, and a jean jacket. I grab my phone and keys and take the elevator to the garage. I pick Mia up and ask her where she wants to go for lunch. She directs me to a new place in the Pike Market District. I have come this way on my morning run but never paid attention to the restaurants in the area. We have ordered our drinks and food, and Mia asks me how business is going.

"It's going very well. But I feel like my life is missing something. I don't know what to do about it." She cocks her head to the side, and I try to elaborate. "Mia, I have spent the past four years concentrating on making my business successful, and now I have no one to share it. I guess I'm a little lonely."

She smiles, "Do you want to enter the dating field? You know you could have any woman you want Christian."

I smile and shake my head. "I don't want just any woman. I want someone I can share my life with. I guess you could say I'm ready to think about settling down." Her eyes widen at my statement.

"You, the richest, most eligible bachelor on the west coast, is ready to settle down? What has happened to you? Did you fall and bump your head?" I chuckle and shake my head, no. "Do you want me to set you up with one of my friends?" she asks me.

"I want to talk to you about Ana. Are the two of you good friends?" She smirks and tells me that they have a few classes together, but haven't been able to do much together because of the volleyball season. She asks me why I have an interest in her.

"What is so fascinating about Ana?" I think back to the time in her house when I kissed her, and my fingertips felt her soft skin. There was electricity between us when we touched.

"I don't know what it is Mia. I find her enchanting. Whenever we are in the same room together, or we come in contact with one another, there is electricity in the air. I can't explain it. I have tried to talk to her, but she keeps blowing me off. What can I do?" I can't believe I am asking my baby sister for dating advice. She places her finger over her lips and pretends to be thinking hard about something.

"Have you asked her out to dinner?" I tell her that I have, but it was before her dad had his heart attack and we decided to wait until he recovered from that before moving forward.

"What are you going to do when she goes to college? She is a dedicated student-athlete Christian. She may not have time for a relationship. Have you thought this through?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I want to get to know her for now. Do you think she would be open to a relationship with me?"

"Who wouldn't be? You are an attractive and rich man. She would be stupid not to want a relationship with you. But she doesn't seem like a person interested in the money thing. Her family is well off, so you wouldn't have to worry about her being a gold digger. She is not into material things. You will have to woo her the old fashioned way."

"How the hell do I do that? I know nothing about how to impress women."

"Be yourself and use your charm, Christian. You can't go wrong with that."

We enjoy the rest of our lunch, and Mia talks about going to Paris and attending culinary school. She is excited about the opportunity. I am not looking forward to her being so far away. She would be over there for 2-3 years. I tell her that I will help her any way I can.

The waiter brings me the check, and we have a few hours before the volleyball game starts, so we decide to walk around the Market area. There is a lot of craft vendors with lovely items. Mia buys a few things to take home to mom. I have enjoyed my afternoon with Mia. I will have to do this more often before she leaves for Paris. We get back to my car and drive to the UW campus for the volleyball game.

The parking lot is packed! I hope there are tickets left. I would hate to get here and not be able to get inside. What am I saying? I am Christian Grey. I can get anything I want. I get tickets from the window, and we make our way inside the gym. The facility is pretty new; it appears. We find a seat and Mia tells me that Ana was nervous earlier today. "I sent her a good luck text yesterday, but she never responded. Did you talk to her this morning Mia?"

"Only by text message. Ana has been keeping to herself for the past few weeks. I think the stress of Ray being sick and trying to focus on volleyball hasn't given her much time for anything."

I see Ana's mom and dad sitting a few rows in front of us. I leave my seat and go and speak to them. "Mr. Steele, it's nice to see you again. How are you feeling?" Carla smiles at me, and Ray tells me that he is getting stronger every day. He tells me to thank my mother for all of her help with his recovery. I shake his hand and make my way back to my seat.

Both teams come out onto the court for warm-ups. I scan our team for Ana, and I see her. Her hair is in a low ponytail, and she is at the bench, wrapping her fingers in tape. "Mia, why is she wrapping her fingers?"

"She does it for stability, and it's also easier for the other players to see her fingers when she calls the plays." That's pretty smart. I watch her move, and I find myself wanting to go to her and give her a hug and kiss for good luck. She looks up at where we are sitting and smiles and waves. I feel butterflies in my stomach. _Am I fourteen or something?_I smile and wave back. The team gathers in a huddle, and it appears the game will start shortly.

Ana POV

I have spent most of the morning and early afternoon reading and listening to music, anything to try and keep my mind clear and focused. For some reason, I can't stop thinking about Christian. He keeps texting me. Why? He has a girlfriend, a beautiful one at that. Why would he be interested in plain old me? _Should I text him back?_No. I need to keep my mind clear. Tonight's game is important, and I can't be distracted. I grab my bag and go downstairs.

Mom and dad are watching TV. I tell that I am heading to UW and I will see them before the game. They both hug me and tell me good luck and to play hard. I smile back at them and grab my car keys and purse. I get in my car and sit behind the wheel. I sit there for a few minutes before I start the engine. I hear my cell phone beep notifying me of a new text message. Before I leave the driveway, I check to see who sent it.

*M – Good luck tonight! We will be there cheering for you!

*A – Thank you! See you there!

I wonder who she is referring to when she says, "we." I hope it's just her and her mother. I don't think I can handle seeing Christian and his girlfriend there together. That would blow my mind. I put my phone away and start the car. I think about my high school volleyball career, and how tonight is going to be my last high school game. Thankfully, I will be able to continue playing in college. I should get used to playing at UW. _Tonight is going to be great; I can feel it._

I arrive at school, and most of my teammates are here. Coach meets me in the lobby and asks me how I'm feeling. "A little nervous, to be honest."

She smiles, "that's understandable. Just be the leader that you are Ana, and everything will turn out fine. Follow me to the locker room." I follow her through the gym, and I can't believe the size of this place! I see quite a few championship banners hanging from the rafters. I can't wait to start my career here.

I get changed and sit on a bench in the locker room with my head in my hands. "Hey Steele, you okay?" Kate asks in her peppy voice.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just trying to get focused. Got a big game to win."

She hits me lightly on the arm, "you're damn right we do. Let's head out and get loosened up."

We get out to the gym, and the other team is warming up. In our last practice, we watched some videos of them. We are pretty evenly matched up. They have a strong outside hitter, but I think our defense will be able to handle it. I walk over to our bench and grab the tape to start taping my fingers.

I get this weird feeling that someone is watching me. I look up, seeing Mia and Christian sitting a few rows back from mom and dad. They smile and wave at me. God, he looks scrumptious. I smile and wave back. I can't let him get in my head right now.

By the time I finish the tape job, the rest of the team is out on the court. We gather together, and Coach tells us to play as a team, talk to each other, and minimize our mistakes. If we can do all three of those, we have a shot at winning. We break off and start our warm-ups. Before I know it, the whistle blows, and it's time to get started.

We won the toss before the game, so we get to serve first. Coach has decided to start me on the front row so I can assist in blocking their outside hitter. We have the advantage of surprise. I may be short, but I can jump just as high.

The whistle blows and the game is underway. We go back and forth for a while. It's my turn to serve, and we are up 10-6. Coach gives me the sign. Hmm...back row it is. Let's see how they handle it. I take my approach and hit the shit out of the ball. As the ball crosses the net, the bottom drops out of it, and the other team can't get to it. _Yeah, baby!_

I continue with the same approach, and we score four more points off my serve. Before I can serve again, the other team calls time out. The crowd is going crazy as we huddle on the sideline. Coach tells us to stay focused and watch out for the middle hitter. They have been trying to pound the outside, and we have shut it down.

"Ana, keep serving the hell out of the ball. I don't want to give them anything. Make them earn it."

I nod, "you got it, Coach." The referee blows the whistle, and we go back onto the court. "You ready Kate? Time to show them why we are here." Kate winks at me, and I get ready to serve it again. We score three more points, and they get the ball due to a block out of bounds.

We go back and forth with possession a few times, and the score is 19-9. I'm on the front row, and I tell our middle hitter Kasey that it's time for the slide play. She nods her head at me. We have been working on this in the past few practices. Nobody thinks little old me can spike. Well, it's time to show them. I call my number so Kate will know who to pass to. Kasey does a beautiful backset, and I slide behind her and pound it to the floor. The other team has a look of shock._That's right, bitches! _We came here to win it all. The momentum has swung in our direction, and we take the first game 25-9.

Christian POV

I am watching Ana play, and I am so impressed with her talent. She is a well-rounded player and can play anywhere on the court. Her serve is fucking awesome. She comes off the court for a time out, and she isn't even sweating. Damn, what's it going to take for her to break a sweat? I know one way I'd love to try. _Down boy!_

As the game goes on, I can tell that Ana's team is on fire. Everything is going their way. Ana shocks the other side by spiking the ball. The other team has no idea what she can do. The more points we score, the louder the crowd gets. They know who the better team is. We close out the first game 25-9. I'm depressed now because they change benches. If the place weren't so crowded, I'd move and sit behind our team. Ana isn't even my girlfriend, and I want to be near her. I hope she talks to me after the game. There is so much I want to say to her.

Ana POV

The next game is underway, and they play us a little closer. They are trying to get the outside hitter going, but we keep shutting her down. They are going to realize when it's too late, and they need to try something else. We are up 9-1, and they call time out.

We go to the sideline and can hear their coach yelling at them about how bad they are playing, and when are they going to wake up and start playing as they should be. I think to myself, no coach, we are just that good.

Our coach tells us to keep playing aggressive and don't let anything slide. Go hard for everything and don't give up. Our goal now is to win in three straight games. _Total domination!_

We go back onto the court, and it's Kate's turn to serve. She has that look in her eyes. She's not going to hold anything back. She serves three aces in a row, and once again, we have the momentum. We are clicking on all cylinders, and peaking at the perfect time. This championship is ours.

We continue full steam ahead and win the second game 25-5. Our fans are on their feet, and it's loud in here. We switch sides, and on the way to the bench, I sneak a peek at Christian. He is on his feet clapping, and when we make eye contact, he winks and smiles at me. OMG. _I think I'm going to die._One more game, I think to myself. We can do this. I am starting to get butterflies in my stomach. I hope I don't throw up.

We take the court and huddle as a team. "Ok guys, this is it. This match belongs to us. Let's end it quickly," I say. Everyone nods, and we take our places on the court. We pick up where we left off and score six points before the other team knows what is going on. They call time out, and we head to the bench. When Coach talks, I can hear the excitement in her voice. "Go for it all, don't hold anything back. For you seniors, this is it. Cherish the moment and leave it out there on the court. This night belongs to you." I put my arm around Kate, and she smiles at me.

The referee blows the whistle, and we go back onto the court. We score four more points, and they get the ball back when we hit one out of bounds. The score is now 10-1…15 more points. We can do this. The excitement in this place is getting bigger, and our fans are getting louder. We score four more points. 14-2. OMG!

It's my turn to serve, and we are up 19-3. "Okay Steele, time to close it out," Kate tells me. I smile and nod at her. Let's do this! Three aces in a row…22-3. The other team calls a time out. _What the fuck?_You have no chance of winning now. Why bother calling time out?

We go to the sideline, and Coach is shaking her head. "Ana, they are trying to rattle you." She looks around the huddle. "I want to tell all of you that I am so proud of how you have played in this game. I know it's not over yet, but the fat lady is warming up!" We all laugh, and the whistle blows.

We go back out onto the court. I look into the eyes of the other team, seeing defeat. That was us last year. Not this time! This year belongs to us! One more point. 24-3, match point! This is it, Steele. End your career with a bang!

I throw the ball up, and when I make contact, I hit it as hard as I can. I watch the ball go across the net. The other team tries to get to it, but they can't make contact. YES! We did it! State champions! I can't believe it! Kate comes up to me with tears in her eyes, and I hug her tight. "I love you, Kate! I'm so glad we were able to do this together!" We embrace the rest of our teammates, and then we shake hands with the other team. Our fans are on their feet, showing us their appreciation of our hard work.

We take a seat on the bench while we wait for the medals to give to each team. The second-place team gets their medals first. We all clap for them. Even though they didn't win, they still made it to the final game. They were a good team, but we were better. We are handed our medals and the team trophy.

Before we take pictures, they announce the MVP of the tournament. When they announce my name as MVP, my hands cover my mouth, and I can't believe it! Kate screams and gives me the biggest hug. I walk to Coach who presents me with the medal. We have our picture made together, and then we get together as a team so our parents can take photographs as well. Mom comes up to me and hugs me tightly around my neck. She kisses my cheek and tells me she is proud of me for the hard work that I put in to make this happen. "Mom, we worked hard as a team. I couldn't have done it without them."

By the time we finish with pictures, most of the gym has cleared out. I see Christian and Mia standing to the side, waiting to talk to me. I walk up to Mia, and she hugs me and tells me congratulations. "You played a great game, Ana!" I smile and tell her thanks.

"Christian I have to go to the restroom. I will be right back," Mia tells him.

"Congratulations on MVP, you played a great game. Sorry I couldn't see the other games. I was out of town on business."

"It's no problem. Thank you for coming tonight. Where is your girlfriend?" He looks at me like he has seen a ghost.

"What are you talking about Ana? I don't have a girlfriend."

A/N

I have a busy week ahead and decided to post this chapter now. I've been on night shift at work and I have been struggling with insomnia when I'm off. So, I may post another chapter later this week if I'm awake. Thank you again for the reviews and support of the story. After chapter 10, there will be a time jump.


	10. Too Good at Goodbyes

Chapter 10 – Too Good at Goodbyes

CPOV

The second game is over, and our team heads back over to our side. We are all standing and clapping as the team goes the bench. Ana looks my way, and I wink and smile at her. She looks like she is going to die. I hope the games go by quickly. I want to talk to her. They take the floor, and once the ref blows the whistle to start, we jump out to a quick 6-0 lead. The other team calls time out, and the coach of the other side is going crazy. It's a little late for that.

The teams take the court, and it doesn't matter what they do. They can't stop us. Our girls have the look of determination. The next thing I know, the score is 22-1, and Ana is serving. Two quick points and the other team's coach calls another time out. Not sure what that's going to do now.

Our team takes the court, and all of the fans are on their feet, waiting for the final point. Ana goes back to serve, and I think she hit it harder than I have ever seen her. The other team has no chance to return it. We win! What a game! "This is crazy awesome Christian! Aren't you glad you came?" Mia asks.

"Yes, Mia. Thank you for introducing me to this sport. It's pretty exciting."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not just the sport that you are interested in, Christian!"

I smile at her and clap along with everyone else. The players sit on the bench and wait for their medals. As the other team receives theirs, everyone claps for them. Even though they didn't win, they made it this far. After both teams have received theirs, the announcer says they will be presenting the tournament MVP medal.

When they announce Ana's name, you can see the shock on her face. She covers her mouth with her hands. She walks out to meet her coach and receives her medal. She gets a hug, and they stand together to take a picture. She deserves MVP. I have only seen this game, but I know that Ana is a great player, and she earned this award.

After everyone takes pictures, we make our way over to Ana. Mia hugs her and tells her she played a great game. Mia steps away to use the restroom, and I take the opportunity to talk to Ana about going on a date. I tell her that she played a great game and congratulations on the MVP award.

"Where is your girlfriend, Christian?" _What. The. Fuck?_The look I give her must tell her I have no idea what she is talking about.

"What are you talking about, Ana? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Okay, who was the girl that you were with at Canli's the other night? She was a brunette wearing a purple dress?" _Oh my fucking God. She was there. How did I not see her? How am I going to explain this? _I hope she doesn't see the panic on my face.

"She is not my girlfriend. She is a former business associate that requested to meet me for dinner. Where were you? I didn't see you there?"

"What do you mean business associate? From what I saw, you two were acting rather intimate. She was rubbing her foot up and down your leg."

_Oh, God. I don't want to have this conversation right here, right now._I can see Ana looking over my shoulder and soon Mia comes back over to us.

"You ready to go Christian?" I look at Ana and see the hurt in her eyes. Of course, she's hurt. I told her I would wait for her to decide when we would go out to eat and discuss things, and then she sees me with another woman.

"Mia, can you meet me in the car? I'll be out in a few minutes." She hugs Ana goodbye and walks out of the gym.

"Ana, I don't want to talk about this here. I'd rather do it in private so that I can explain things. Can we go out tomorrow please?"

"Look, Christian. You don't have to explain anything to me. You're an adult, and we are not in a relationship. I do want you to know that when I saw you two together, it made me physically sick. I couldn't stay in the restaurant and eat my meal. Kate and I had to take it to go. I don't know how to explain how I felt when you kissed me. I am attracted to you, but I am not the person for you, or right now is not the time for us. You have the business that keeps you very busy, and I will be going to college soon. Maybe in the future, we will meet up again when the time is right."

She kisses me on the cheek and walks to the locker room. That's it? Is she not going to give me a chance to explain anything? But what would I say? Yes, Ana, I was intimate with her, but only while she was tied up while I flogged and fucked her. It didn't mean anything. That wouldn't go over really well. I walk out of the gym to my car, feeling like a total fuck up.

Ana POV

I look at Christian waiting for an answer. "What are you talking about Ana? I don't have a girlfriend." Okay, let's spell this out for him.

"Okay, then who what the girl that you were with at Canli's the other night? She was a brunette wearing a purple dress?" He looks at me like he is holding something back.

"She is not my girlfriend. She is a former business associate that requested to have dinner with me. Where were you? I didn't see you there."

What the hell? Business associate? "What do you mean business associate? From what I saw, you two were acting rather intimate. She was rubbing her foot up and down your leg." Just come out with it, Grey and tell me the truth.

I look over Christian's shoulder and see Mia walking over. "You ready to go Christian?" He looks at me and tells Mia that he will meet her outside in a few minutes. She hugs me goodbye. After she leaves, Christian says he would rather have this conversation in private. I think the conversation is already over.

"Look, Christian. You don't have to explain anything to me. You're an adult, and we are not in a relationship. I do want to tell you that when I saw you two together, it made me physically sick. I couldn't stay in the restaurant and eat my meal. Kate and I had to take it to go. I don't know how to explain how I felt when you kissed me. I am attracted to you, but I am not the person for you. You have the business that keeps you very busy, and I will be going to college soon. Maybe in the future, we will meet up again when the time is right."

I walk up to him and lightly kiss his cheek. God, he smells so good. I can't believe I am walking away from this. But I can't allow myself to get attached and then get hurt. Why would he want anything with me anyway? He could get any woman he wants and who he was with on Friday night proves that.

I walk into the locker room, barely holding back tears. Most everyone has left except for Kate. She comes up to me and can tell right away that something is wrong. "Ana, I know you. These are not happy tears. You want to talk about it?" She hugs me, and I lose it. I start to sob into her shoulder. Once I calm down, I ask her if she wants to stay with me tonight so we can have a girl's night and talk about it. She nods, and we get changed into our sweats.

Once we arrive at my house, Kate and I head upstairs to my room with a grocery bag full of junk food. Chocolate ice cream, potato chips, soda, and popcorn.

"All right Steele, spill the beans. Why were you crying?"

"Okay, Kate. What I have to tell you goes back into last summer, and it involves Mia's brother Christian. Do you think you can keep this between us?" Kate nods, and I continue with the story. I tell her everything from the time he kissed me up until dinner the other night.

"So he kisses you in your house, sends you text messages, leads you on and tells you he will wait for you to decide about going out to dinner, then he shows up at a restaurant with another woman? What a fucking asshole. And you were going to give him another chance after that?" I shrug my shoulders. I grab the spoon and ice cream from Kate and take a huge bite.

"Kate, I can't explain the chemistry that was between us when we kissed. I have tried to describe the feeling, but I can't. He held me while I waited to see if dad was going to live or die. I felt like there was a chance for a relationship for us, but then I saw him with that other woman at dinner, and I didn't know what to think. Should I let him explain or forget about him?" Kate looks at me for a few seconds.

"Ana, I don't think I would give him a chance to explain. He knows that you saw them together and he could be thinking up an excuse to tell you what he thinks you want to hear. Yes, he is gorgeous and sex on legs, but I would make him earn everything with you. We will be going to college next year, and with doubling up our course load and volleyball season, there will be no time for relationships." I nod at her, but then tears start to flow down my cheek. How can I have developed feelings for Christian after one kiss? Is this possible?

We stay up late into the night eating junk food and watching chick flick movies. I can't believe I let her talk me into watching The Notebook. I bawled my eyes out at the end.

I wake up Sunday morning with Kate's arm over my face. How can someone sleep like this? I slowly remove her arm from my face and get up to use the bathroom. I wash my hands and grab my toothbrush. I think about how things went between Christian and me last night. Should I see what he has to say? Maybe I should get it over with, so I can have some closure and move on. I finish brushing my teeth and make my way back to the bed. I see Kate sprawled out on the bed, and I grab my phone to take a picture. I notice a text message from Christian that came through during the night.

*C – Ana, please give me a chance to explain. Can we meet today for lunch? Please?

Oh lord, how am I going to handle this? I decide to ignore the text for now. I put on my robe and go downstairs and see if anyone else is up. I walk in the kitchen, and dad is sitting at the table drinking his coffee. I kiss his cheek as I tell him good morning.

"I want to tell you again what a fantastic game you played last night, Ana. I have never been more proud of you." I feel tears coming as I look into his eyes. A few months ago, he could have died and not have been around to see me play last night. The more I think about it, the harder I cry.

"I love you, daddy. I'm so glad you were able to watch me play." I wipe my eyes and ask him what he would like for breakfast. He tells me bacon and eggs will be fine. So, I start to fix enough for myself, mom, and Kate. As I finish up the eggs, mom and Kate walk into the kitchen. I hand them both a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, sunshine," mom tells me as she kisses my cheek. I tell her good morning as I sit down at the table and start eating my breakfast.

"So what do you girls have planned for today? Maybe a little shopping?"

I look at Kate, and she has a big grin on her face. "We may go out for a while this afternoon. You want to join us, mom?" She shakes her head and tells me that she has some paperwork to finish in her office.

Kate and I clean up the breakfast dishes and sit at the bar. "Ana, what have you decided to do about Christian? You know he will call or text you until you talk to him." I ponder what she said for a few minutes before I answer.

"Kate, I am going to talk to him when I'm ready. There are a few things that I need to think about. He told me the girl he was with was an old business associate. What kind of business would require her to rub his leg with her foot?"

Kate shrugs. "Maybe it is innocent on his part, but there is a story there. I wouldn't let him off the hook easy." I nod and tell her that I won't be easy on him.

I decide it's time to answer Christian. I grab my phone and send the text.

*A – I'm ready to talk if you are. Want to meet this afternoon?

*C – Yes, I can come over if you like.

*A – Okay, see you around 4.

*C – See you then, Ana.

The afternoon flew by, and before I know it, Christian is knocking on the door. I open it and see the Greek God Adonis standing at my front door. He looks incredibly hot in a pair of dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His hair looks like he's been running his hands through it. I invite him inside and ask him if he would like something to drink. "Water will be fine Ana, thank you." I grab a few bottles of water and tell mom that we will be downstairs.

I sit on the couch, and Christian sits next to me. Our legs are not touching, but you can feel the electricity in the air. What is it about him? "Okay Christian, what do you want to talk about?"

He takes a deep breath and moves closer to me.

"Ana, please let me finish explaining before you ask me questions, okay?" I nod. He closes his eyes and starts talking. "My past is fucked up, Ana. I had a neglectful mother. She was a crack addict, and her pimp would use both of us as punching bags. When he would get bored with my mother, he would use my back and chest as his whipping post. He would also kick me. I have scars on my chest and back from the belt buckle."

I take a deep breath and continue. "I guess the crack whore got to the point where she had enough of the abuse and one day she overdosed and died. I stayed with her body for four days until a neighbor called the police to check on us. I was removed from that apartment and taken to the emergency room. Grace was the doctor that was working, and she was so patient with me. I didn't allow anyone to touch me, and she spoke so softly and told me everything that she was doing. I thought she was an angel." Oh. My. God.

I feel tears filling my eyes while Christian talks about his childhood. He continues talking about how hard it was growing up in the Grey family. Christian was an angry teen and got into fights all the time at school, resulting in frequent suspensions. He was on the verge of being expelled from his last school when his parents couldn't take any more of his behavior. He then gets this look in his eyes and takes both of my hands. "Ana, please hear me out before you say anything." I nod my head and look down at our adjoined hands. The electrical charge between us is so strong; I'm surprised there aren't sparks flying.

CPOV

I take Ana's hands in mine and take a deep breath. That electrical charge is there between us. What is that? "My parents were at the end of their rope with my behavior. I kept getting kicked out of school, and I was on the verge of going to military school. A friend of the family had their house remodeled, and needed to have the mess removed from the property.

"Mom sent me over one hot afternoon, and I was working hard in the back yard when Mrs. Lincoln came outside with a glass of lemonade. She was wearing a low cut red dress and wasn't offering me anything to drink. I made a smart comment to her about it. She slapped me across the face, then kissed me. I didn't know what to think about a hot older woman coming on to me like that. She told me to come back tomorrow and walked back into the house. I went back to work in the yard and didn't think anything else about what happened.

"I returned the next day, and she invited me to her house. I didn't know what to expect, but she told me that there was a way I could have sex and not be touched. I was intrigued by what she was saying. She asked me if I was interested in learning more, and I told her yes. She told me that no one could know about what we were doing.

"I was an out of control 15-year-old boy with hormones raging, wanting to have sex but couldn't take the idea of being touched. She showed me a room in her house that she had different sex toys and things that she would use on me. I was scared at first. She told me that she wanted total control over me and that I would eventually understand the meaning of a dominant/submissive relationship.

"I didn't like the idea of being restrained and whipped into submission. I told her that I would think about it. I left her house and didn't return." I take a breath and look into Ana's eyes. They are full of tears, and some had already streamed down her cheeks. I release her hands and use my thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Ana, please don't cry." She shakes her head and tries to pull away from my hands.

She makes eye contact with me again, "what does this have to do with the woman from the restaurant?" I take a drink from the bottle of water she gave me earlier.

"Elena came to me about a year ago and presented the idea of being a dominate to me. She took me to a place where I could practice on other women that were into the same thing. I used the club to keep things private. The woman you saw at the restaurant used to be a part of the BDSM lifestyle. She asked to meet with me because she was having a problem with Elena and needed my help. It turns out; they were working together to try and get me back into that lifestyle. I haven't had anyone around like that in months."

Ana gets up off the couch and starts pacing the room. She stops and has her arms wrapped around her chest and takes a deep breath. "Are you in a relationship with Elena?" I look Ana in the eyes and tell her that Elena and I never had a physical relationship. I helped her get her salons going by backing her financially, but with the way she has been acting recently, I am considering removing my support. Ana stares at me like she's in a trance. "Say something, please Ana."

"What do you want me to say? I can't believe she tried to take advantage of a 15-year-old in that way. She's a pedophile! You need to tell your parents about this. What if she is doing this to other boys Christian! This whole situation is crazy!"

I jump off the couch to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Ana, my parents can't know about this. They would be so hurt by it and disappointed in me."

Her eyes get huge, and she jerks out of my grasp. "What? Do you think it's okay what she did to you? You are out of your mind! You suffered physical abuse as a child, and she tried to abuse you as a teenager sexually. I'm sorry that you were treated that way as a child. You certainly didn't deserve how the pedo bitch treated you. This situation is not your fault. How are you still able to be around her? I am appalled!"

"Ana, you don't understand! She helped me get my head on straight. She showed me a way that I could channel my fear of touch and release the tension. Please don't be upset!" I am looking at Ana, and her body has gone rigid, and her face is showing no emotion. I walk closer to her, and she steps back away from me, and she puts her hands up. Her eyes start to fill with tears.

"Christian, I can't believe you are standing here defending her! How can you not see it? I can't talk about this anymore. Until you figure out that what she did you to you was wrong, I don't think we should see each other." And there it is. The words that I didn't want to hear.

"Please Ana, I know that I am one fucked up man, but I want to change myself for the better. Please don't give up on me."

"I think you should leave before I say something I'll regret. I'll contact you if and when I am ready to discuss this further. In the meantime, you should tell your parents about this. They love you, and they would not think bad about you." She walks over to the door and opens it. "Goodbye, Christian."

My heart is breaking right now. I want to get closer to Ana, and I have ruined my chance for that now. I am such a fuck up. I walk toward the door, but before walking out of it, I lean over to Ana and kiss her softly on the cheek. "Goodbye, Anastasia." I walk out of the door with the thought that I have lost possibly the best thing that has happened to me. How could I have let myself get so out of control! I get in my car and head to Escala, wondering how I'm going to fix this.

Ana POV

Christian just left, and my mind feels like it's going to explode. I can't believe he had to go through that! He suffered physical and mental abuse as a child, only to be propositioned again as a teenager. Who in their right mind would do that to a person? She is a crazy bitch! I hope I never see her. I don't know how to get my thoughts in order on this. He thinks she did him some good, but he was too blinded by the control to see the wrong in it.

I don't know who to talk to about this. Kate knows Christian, and it's not my place to tell her about his story. Mom has always kept an open mind about things; maybe she can guide me on how to handle this. I stand at the door looking out over the back yard. What started as a great weekend, has turned into shit.

I walk upstairs, and mom is in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. She takes one look at me and asks me if I'm okay. I shrug my shoulders and sit at the breakfast bar. "Christian revealed some rather interesting information, and I'm having trouble dealing with it. If I tell you about it, can you keep an open mind?" Mom turns to me and gives me her attention.

I start from the beginning about how we met and what has happened up to today. I go on to tell mom everything that Christian told me and her mouth hit the floor. "Ana, are you talking about Elena Lincoln?" I nod my head, and mom starts shaking her head. "I knew something was off about that woman. I met her once at a party the Grey's hosted, and she kept watching Christian like he was her next meal. She would follow him around and try to engage him in conversation. He would avoid her. Poor thing. How is he handling things?"

"He thinks she helped him. He's blind to the fact that she's a pedophile. When I tried to talk to him about it, he got defensive and said she helped him gain a sense of control when he needed it. How can he think that mom? What's it going to take for him to understand what she did was illegal and did him a tremendous amount of emotional damage?" I put my head in my hands, and tears start fresh.

Mom comes around the bar and puts her arms around me and hugs me tight. "I don't know sweetheart. It may take time for him. Maybe you should leave him alone for a while and let him think about it."

I take a deep breath. "Maybe your right. I need to talk to you about something else. I'm thinking about going into nursing instead of publishing. How would you feel about that?" Mom's eyebrows raise, and she doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"What brought on this change? I thought you wanted to go into publishing?"

I shrug my shoulders and try to explain why I have changed my mind. "I have looked into publishing careers here, and there aren't many. The medical field, as you know, is wide open. I can pretty much choose any field of nursing, and I like being able to help people. Do you think it's a good idea?"

A big smile comes on her face, and she hugs me again. "Ana sweetheart, I will support you in whatever you decide you want to do. Do you know what field of nursing you will go into?"

I tell her that I'm interested in emergency medicine, maybe pediatrics. I know that I want to go into nursing.

"Ana, you could also be a nurse in my office," she says smiling big. I tell her that's also an option too! I help her finish dinner and set the table for us.

After dinner, I go in search of my cell phone. I see that I have several texts from Christian.

*C – I'm sorry for the way things ended between us, Ana. I want to get to know you. Please consider talking to me again.

About an hour later,

*C – Please don't ignore me, Ana. I know that I dropped a bomb on you earlier, but I would like to see you again soon, please?

I roll my eyes at that one. It's going to be a while, Grey. I decide I need a soak in a warm bath. I run the water and add some lavender bubble bath to help me relax. I open up the music on my iPod and scroll through the list to find a song that matches my mood. I sink into the water and close my eyes as the music starts.

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems _

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long _

I listen to the lyrics, and I guess his good looks somewhat blinded me. Now I have to find a way to either deal with his past or move on. Would it be fair to him if I didn't even talk to him anymore? I told him I was ready to hear what he had to say, and all I did was yell at him and make him leave. But, what he told me was pretty heavy.

How can he think she helped him? He has no friends, he doesn't know how to handle his emotions, and who knows how he would handle an intimate relationship. He needs to understand what she did was wrong before we can move forward with our relationship. I can't handle him showing her appreciation for how she "helped" him. Maybe we can get together this week and talk this out. Perhaps I can help him see just how bad she is.

CPOV

I'm sitting on this park bench trying to understand how Ana reacted to what Elena did. Maybe if I give her some space, she will talk to me again. There is something about Ana that I can't shake off. When I touch her, there is some magnetic attraction between us that I have never felt with anyone else. I have sent her a few text messages, and she hasn't responded. I hope she doesn't hate me.

I get up from the bench and walk to my car. When I get there, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I grab it hoping it is Ana but its Mia.

*Mia – Where are you? We are getting ready to eat dinner, and we are waiting for you. Are you still coming?

*C - Yes, I'm on the way. Lost track of time. Be there in a few minutes.

Before I can start the car, my phone rings; I look at the caller ID, and my heart starts to beat faster. "Ana? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I am okay Christian. I have been thinking about our earlier conversation. Are you available this evening to talk some more? I have some things I need to ask you."

I feel my stomach start to knot up. I wonder what questions Ana as. Before I can answer, she tells me that if I'm busy, we can figure out another time. "No Ana, I am heading to mom's house for dinner. I can come by around 8:00 if that's okay."

"That will be fine, see you then Christian."

I take a deep breath and release it. "Okay, see you then. Bye, Ana."

I put my head against the steering wheel and sigh. This day has been the most emotionally draining day I have had in a while. And it's not over.

Dinner seemed to drag because my mind is elsewhere. I want to be open with Ana, but I don't want to hear her talk bad about Elena. It will only end in an argument, and I don't want that.

I text Ana and let her know that I am on the way to her house, and she texts back to come around to the basement door. I wish I had a glass of hard liquor to drink before talking with her. I am so nervous about the conversation we are getting ready to have. What if she tells me she doesn't want to see me anymore? I don't think I can handle that.

Ana POV

The water in the tub is getting cold, and my fingers are pruning up. I get out, grabbing a towel and my robe. I dry myself off and put my robe on. The more I think about my earlier conversation with Christian, the more I want to talk to him tonight. I put on sweats and a t-shirt, keeping my hair in a messy bun. I call Christian, and he answers the phone in a panic. I tell him that I am okay, and I see if he is available to come over this evening to talk. He says he will see me at 8. Now it's time for me to get my thoughts together.

I go to the kitchen and grab some milk and cookies. Hopefully, they will help me relax for my upcoming conversation with Christian._Why am I so nervous? _I finish that snack and put my dirty glass in the dishwasher.

I go into the basement and sit on the couch to wait for Christian. He sends me a text message letting me know that he is on the way. I hope that we can discuss things calmly and not get into a huge argument. I have to remember the emotional damage that he has and try not to be so hard on him. I do need to bring his attention to a few things, and maybe he will see them in a different light.

I hear the door open, and Christian comes in the door. He looks so sad. I get up off the couch and walk over to him. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. Would you like anything to drink?" He shakes his head and tells me that he okay for now unless I have a shot of whiskey.

I laugh and tell him I can get him that if he wants it. "No, I am okay for now."

We make our way to the couch, sitting at opposite ends. This distance is awkward. "I'm here, Ana, what questions do you have?" He looks panicked; as if he's getting ready to go in front of the firing squad. I move closer to him and take his hand. He looks down at our hands then back to my eyes. I take a deep breath. Might as well rip off the band-aid.

"Please let me finish talking before you say anything, okay?" He nods, so I continue. "I know you feel like Elena helped you, Christian, but you were only 15. She tried to take advantage of you at a tender age, and you were not emotionally developed. How would you handle things if a guy the same age as Elena approached Mia about having the same type of relationship?"

Christian jerks his hand from mine, and his eyes blaze with fury. "What the fuck are you talking about Ana?"

This conversation is not going very well. I take a breath and continue. "Christian, I am only trying to show you this from a different angle. You were a child preyed upon by an older woman that took advantage of your emotional shortcomings and tried to shut you off from the rest of the world. She brainwashed you into thinking that no one cared about you and your family wouldn't understand you. Just think about what I've said. I don't want to make an enemy of you, but if you want our relationship to move further, you need to resolve the issue with her. I can't be with you if you continue to believe that what she did wasn't wrong and you continue to be friends with her."

I get up from the couch and start to pace the floor. Christian gets up and stands in front of me, grasping my chin, pulling it up to look him in the eyes. "I know you are trying to help me, Ana, but I can't listen to you talk about her like that. Maybe we should end this before it starts." Now it's my turn to have fury in my eyes. I jerk my chin out of his grasp and take a step back.

"I can't believe you are going to stand there and defend her. So, you are telling me that if a man approached Mia about having a BDSM relationship, you would be okay with it? Would you be okay with him tying her up and fucking her brains out? Him whipping her with a belt? Him forcing his dick down her throat? Him telling her that she is to have no friends, and he is the only thing that matters in her world?

"If that's the way you feel, then you are one sick fuck. You're right. We don't need to take this relationship any further. Until you decide in your mind that what she did was wrong, I think you need to leave." He stares at me blankly and turns on his heel and walks out the door.

CPOV

I pull into her driveway and turn the engine off. I sit there, contemplating how this conversation is going to go. I know she is going to have so many negative things to say about Elena, and I am in no mood to hear them. I lean my head back in the seat and close my eyes. Might as well get this conversation over with.

I get out and walk around to the basement door. I walk in and see Ana sitting on the couch. She walks over to me and apologizes for earlier. She offers me a drink, and I decline for now. "I'm here, what do you want to talk about?" We sit on opposite ends of the couch, and it feels like there are miles between us.

She slides closer to me and takes my hand. Ana starts to talk about Elena propositioning me. She blames Elena for me not having any friends and not being close to my family. What the fuck does she know? I was a wreck at 15 years old. I fought and stayed drunk all the time. She crosses the line when she starts talking about Mia entering a BDSM relationship like I would allow that shit to happen. I jerk my hand away from her and start yelling at her, saying that she doesn't understand how it was.

She backs away and turns her back to me. I know she's pissed, but she wanted to have this conversation, so let's have it. She turns back around and asks me if I would be okay with Mia being tied up and beaten with a whip or cane. Or have some guy shoving his dick down her throat. Or being told that she can have no friends and no life; that the Dom would be the center of her world and no one else.

Then she drops a bomb. "If that's the way you feel, then you are one sick fuck. You're right. We don't need to take this relationship any further. Until you decide in your mind that what Elena did was wrong, I think you should leave." She stands there, staring at me. I turn around and walk out the door.

I am fuming mad. How can she say those things to me? She doesn't understand how things were, and I don't have to explain it to her. She will never understand how I need control. I get into my car and back out of her driveway. I speed toward the I-5, heading home to Escala. One thing that she said keeps playing over in my mind. _You are one sick fuck._

I ride the elevator up to the penthouse, and my mind will not shut off. I walk into my office and grab the scotch. I pour a drink, down it in one swallow and walk to the window looking out over Seattle. I think back over my life and what I have accomplished. I have a multimillion-dollar company that keeps growing. But what else do I have? My family is always asking me to spend time with them, but I keep making excuses not to see them. I have no one other than Elena I can confide in. Elena plays a role in every part of my life. Is this normal?

I walk back to my desk and pour another scotch. I down it in one swallow, throwing the glass against the wall. I grab my hair, frustrated with how my life is turning out. I have to try and turn it around, or I will spend the rest of my life alone and miserable. Maybe Ana was right that Elena took complete control of my life and made me think she was the only one that mattered. I have alienated my family, and I have no friends. _I have to resolve this._

Ana POV

I stand there, staring at the door after Christian walked out. I tried talking to him and explaining how I feel about his history with Elena and the damage she has caused him. He didn't want to hear it. Did she brainwash him that much? Did she have so much control over him that he couldn't see it? I can't explain it anymore to him. He will have to figure things out for himself. If he doesn't, things weren't meant to work out between us.

I walk back upstairs and notice all the lights are off except for a small lamp in the living room. I turn it off and go to my room. This day has been so hard. I think that Christian and I could eventually have a relationship if he can cut ties with the pedophile. He seems so stuck on the idea that Elena was his savior. I hope I never see her in person. It will take everything I have not to kill her for what she did to him.

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling; maybe I went too far with my conversation with Christian. The more I think about it, the more I feel I was right by getting it off my chest now. Now he knows how I feel about the situation. If we wants something with me, he needs to think about how his relationship with Elena set him up for living his life alone. After tossing and turning, I finally fall into a restless sleep.

I wake up the next morning, my mind clearer. I said what I needed to, and now it's up to Christian. No matter how bad my heart aches, I need to walk away.

I get ready for school and make my way to the kitchen for breakfast. I think about how my plans for college have changed. I will need to talk to my guidance counselor today about changing some classes for the spring semester. I know that U-dub has a nursing program so that won't be an issue. I finish eating breakfast and grab my bag and keys and head out the door. I check my cell phone before I leave, hoping for a message from Christian. There is nothing._Chin up, Steele. Time to move on._

**_A/N_**

**_The next chapter will have the last time jump. There will be flashbacks to explain facts pertinent to the story line. I listen to a variety of music, and future chapters will list several songs that I listened to while writing or thinking of the story line. This chapter song is Wide Awake by Katy Perry. I will work on a play list for previous chapter and list it in the next update._**


	11. I Gotta Feeling

Chapter 11 – I Gotta Feeling

_Four years later…_

Ana POV

Kate and I are looking around the apartment at the mess of boxes. "I can't believe we are saying goodbye to this place after three years," Kate says in a tired voice. We have spent the past three days packing everything to get ready for our move into our new place. Mom found us an apartment closer to campus, and it is also closer to the hospital for me.

I am finishing up my last semester at U-dub, graduating in December. The upcoming fall semester is light for me compared to the semesters of the past. I have to do the clinicals and take one final nursing class, and I will be able to graduate. I will have to take the MCAT, but I can prepare for that when the time gets closer. I am so excited.

My major is pediatric nursing. I love being around children, and I decided my senior year in high school to change my career path from literature to nursing. My parents were supportive of my decision, and that made the decision easier. Kate brings me out of my daydream by asking if I have seen the apartment we will be moving to. "No, but mom says it's upscale and very modern. I have the keys if you want to look at it later." We agree to go by there this afternoon, and then go out for dinner.

We pull into the garage at our new place, and I have to tell Kate to pick up her jaw off the ground. "Damn, Steele. This place is high society. How can your mom afford a place like this? I know she's a doctor but damn! What is the name of this place again?" As we get out of the car, I tell her the name of the building, and we walk to the elevator and get in. I hit the button for the 14th floor, and we quickly travel up to it. The doors open and it appears there is only one other apartment on this floor. I walk to the door and use the key to turn the lock.

We walk into the foyer, and we both are in awe of the beauty of the place. It has an open living area that leads to an ultra-modern kitchen. All the appliances are top of the line stainless steel, and there are granite countertops. There is a hallway to the left of the kitchen that leads to three bedrooms with huge, with walk-in closets and ensuite bathrooms with oversized showers and tubs. I can see lots of bubble baths in the future!

"Kate, this place is fabulous! There is also a full-size gym on the 1st floor and an Olympic size pool with a sauna. Also, there is a balcony off the kitchen area. What do you think?"

"I am in love with this place, Ana! When are we moving in again?" I tell her that the moving company is coming Friday and we should be thoroughly moved in by the weekend! We make our way back out of the apartment, and I lock the door behind us. We get into the elevator and go back down to the garage.

"I love that we can park in the garage and won't be in the weather. This place is great Ana. I am glad your mom was able to find this for us." We get into my car and head to the restaurant for an early dinner. Volleyball starts up next week and classes start a few weeks after. This year is going to be the best one yet!

After dinner, Kate heads back to the apartment, and I go to my part-time job as a bartender at The Mile High Club. It's a pretty cool place that offers dancing and a separate bar area with tables. There is also a VIP area that is suited for the more high profile businessmen and women of Seattle.

Mile High is under new ownership, and the clientele is pretty good. I started working there two years ago when I needed to take my mind off things. I make pretty decent money with tips, and the guys don't harass me too badly. Security is excellent, and they protect the women that work there. Kate works with me sometimes. We are a hoot when we work together.

Most guys flirt with us pretty heavy and ask for phone numbers. Half the time, I ignore them. I don't need the harassment.

As I pull into the employee lot, I can see they aren't busy right now. Things will pick up next weekend because most students will be returning to school. The bar manager gets live entertainment once a month, and they have karaoke twice a month. The DJs that spin the music have a wide variety of songs, and it keeps people dancing, which makes them thirsty, which makes me more in tips. A win for me!

I place the mic on my shirt and put the earpiece in and let security know that I am in place at the bar. People start streaming in, and before I know it, the bar is full. Two other bartenders work in the same area as I do, which is near the dance floor. There is also a bar in the VIP section. I have worked there a few times when they have special events.

The new owners decided to help security measures by having us wear microphones. Having a view of the whole place lets us alert security if we see something that needs addressing. It also allows us to have aggressive guys at the bar removed before things get out of hand.

CPOV

I can't believe this horse shit. "Ros, what the fuck are these numbers? Are they trying to pull a fast one on us?" I look over the spreadsheets that she emailed me, and I am getting more and more pissed.

"Boss, I asked for more up to date numbers because the deal is going to be final next week. They just sent me those, and when I looked them over, I knew something was wrong. How do you want to handle it?" I already know what I have to do, and I was hoping I could get out of it.

"It looks like I will be going to Taiwan tomorrow and face these fuckers. I am not giving them any more money for this shipyard." _Fuck that. _Let's see how they react to a face to face meeting.

"Okay, Grey. I will get the reports together and have them to you this afternoon before you leave. By the way, I'm glad it's you going this time. I hate leaving Gwen and the new baby."

Yeah, thanks a lot. I have no life, so sure I can go out of the country for 2-3 weeks and it not bother anybody. I lean my head back in my chair and fantasize about a life where I have someone to come home. There is only one person in the world I want to share that with, and she gave me an ultimatum four years ago. After that night, I took a step back from my relationship with Elena.

I looked at everything she was involved in, and I realized that Ana was right. Elena controlled me to the point that I had put distance between my family and me. Elena told me that they wouldn't be able to help or understand me, that she was the only one that could.

Ros and I worked for months to get enough information on her to show that she was stealing money from me. She was claiming expenses for her salons that didn't add up.

The day I called Elena to my office was the last day we spoke to each other. When I presented her with the facts and numbers, she tried to blame her staff for inaccurate financial reports. I showed her each of the financial statements that had her signature on them for verification. She still blamed them, stating they forged her name. I had already been in contact with the government, and they escorted her out of my office in handcuffs.

When they searched her house, they discovered pictures of young boys tied up in various sexual positions. All of them were blindfolded. They seized computers, cell phones, and numerous documents from her safe. In addition to the charges of wire fraud and embezzlement, she is serving time for sexual abuse of minors. She will never see the light of day. She sends me letters from prison, but I have never opened any of them. I have no interest in hearing what she has to say.

I sat in my office that day contemplating calling Ana so I could tell her what happened, but I never did. To this day, that is the only decision in my life that I regret. I know she graduated high school and is still attending U-dub. Mia keeps me updated when she can, but she is in France going to culinary school, so I don't hear from her often. I hope that one day I can get the nerve to talk to her. I know there is something between us; I felt it the first time I touched her. I wonder if she has a boyfriend?

The night Ana told me I was fucked up, I went home and got blind drunk. She was right, and I was too afraid to admit it then. I have managed to keep myself busy with building up the business, but I agree with it. I am lonely. I am brought out of my daydream by my intercom buzzing. "Mr. Grey, your 2:00 meeting is in the conference room." I grab the folder for my next meeting and leave my office.

Once my meeting is over, I grab my briefcase and stuff the reports that Ros gave me in them and walk out toward the elevator. I tell Andrea that I will be out of the office for at least two weeks, maybe more. I ask her to have the jet ready to fly out at 7 am tomorrow heading to Taiwan. She lets me know that everything will be in order for me in the morning.

Taylor meets me at the elevator, and we take it down to the garage. I text Mrs. Jones to pack me a bag for at least two weeks to be ready by tomorrow morning. Once I get in the back of the Audi, I lean my head back on the rest. I need to find a way to reach out to Ana. I miss her in my life. Yes, it's been four years, but I need to talk to her again. Things between us are unfinished.

Before I know it, we have pulled into the garage at Escala. Taylor opens my door, and we enter the elevator to go to the penthouse. We exit the elevator, and I take my tie and jacket off and lay them over the back of the couch.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, Mr. Grey," Mrs. Jones tells me. I nod at her and go into my bedroom and notice she has already had my bags packed. _She takes such good care of me. _I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I check the caller ID, and it's my dad. "Hello, dad, what's up?" He asks me if I will be in town this weekend because they are having a family dinner on Saturday night. I tell that I am heading to Taiwan for possibly two weeks, and I will come over for dinner when I get back into town. I get off the phone with him, and I get a text from Elliott.

*El – Hey dickhead, what you got planned for tonight?

*C – I'm headed out of town tomorrow for business.

*El – I didn't ask about tomorrow. Want to go out for a few drinks?

Oh, Christ. I don't want to have to endure a 12-hour plane ride with a hangover.

*C – I can't stay out late. I got an early flight tomorrow. Be here in 10.

*El – Hell yeah. See you in a few.

Ever since I cut Elena out of my life, I have made every attempt to spend as much time as possible with my family. I finally told mom and dad what happened between Elena and me. They both cried, blaming themselves for it. I said to them it wasn't their fault. Elena is paying for what she did to me and countless others. I vowed then to keep my family close. I make every family function unless I am out of town on business. Mom mentioned me dating, and I brushed it off. I am only interested in reconnecting with one person. I need to muster up the nerve to get in contact with her.

I go into my bedroom and change into a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue button-up. I grab my jacket out of the closet and walk out into the living room. I hear the elevator ding, and Elliott's booming voice echoes through the apartment. "Yo, Bro. Can we go to the Mile High Club? I haven't been there since you took it over. Some guys at work have been talking about it. There is a hot bartender that works there, too. Maybe I can get lucky tonight!" I roll my eyes.

"Elliott, I'm not going to help you get a hookup. I will stay for a few drinks then I'm out." He holds his hands up in defense.

"Okay with me, Bro. I'm kidding! Let's jet." I grab my keys, and we take the elevator down to the garage and hop in the R8.

We pull up outside of The Mile High Club, and the parking lot is full. There is a line to get in, but we walk through the VIP entrance. We go through the doors and make our way to the bar. I only see a dude behind the bar. "El, I hope you aren't going to ask this dude out on a date. He doesn't look like your type." He flips me off and orders two beers.

We find a small table, sitting down so we can watch the bar. "School starts next week, and I bet you won't be able to get in this place by then." I look around and see a wide range of ages, mostly women. They are on the prowl and dressed pretty scantly. I finish my beer and Elliott goes to the bar to get another one. He comes back and looks at me with a smirk. "What?"

He sits down and takes a deep breath. "Do you check your employee list when you buy a new place?" I shake my head, no. "Ya know that hot bartender that the guys were talking about that works here? You are never going to believe who it is." I look at him, waiting for an answer. "Ana." _Oh, fuck me._

"What? Why is she working in here? She probably has guys all over her!" I look toward the bar, and it's so packed right now I can't see her. I want to go back there and drag her out of here and ask her what the fuck she thinks she's doing. Then I stop and think about it. This situation could work in my favor. I keep an eye on the bar until a stool opens up. When one does, I make my way over and take a seat.

She has her back turned to me. She's wearing tight blue jeans and a t-shirt that shows her luscious figure. Her long brown hair is in a ponytail, and it swishes back and forth as she moves. She makes a blue drink for one of the waitresses, then grabs four beers and pulls the top off them with no problem. She places them on the bar for the waitress and then turns to face me. When we make eye contact, she stops and stares into my eyes. "Ana." She smiles, and it's the most beautiful thing.

"Christian. What can I get you?" Well, that's a loaded question.

"Five minutes so we can talk?" She looks at the clock and tells me that she goes on a break in 15 minutes, we can talk then. I nod and ask for two shots of tequila. She raises her eyebrows at me and grabs the bottle and three shot glasses. She looks over my shoulder and yells for Elliott. He comes up to the bar smiling, and she pours a shot for each of us.

I'm surprised because I didn't picture her as a tequila drinker. I guess college has changed her a little bit. She grabs one of the glasses and says, "cheers," winks at me and downs the shot. She puts the bottle back on the shelf and moves on to the next customer.

Elliott and I walk back to the table where we were sitting. "What the hell was that Christian? You and Ana have a history or what?" I shrug my shoulders and tell him we are going to talk on her break. "By the way she was looking at you, there will be more than talking going on," he says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I doubt it, El. The last time we talked, it didn't end well. I'm trying to make amends with her." He raises his eyebrows and wishes me luck.

"Was Elena the problem? You need to tell her that the ship has sailed." He looks back over at the bar. "College has done her good man. She is hot! Gone is the girl, hello the woman!"

Ana POV

Things start to pick up at the bar, and the music is blaring. It sounds like the DJ is playing mostly hit songs. The dance floor is full. I start making drinks for the waitress, and I get this electric feeling, making the hair stand up on the back of my neck. I haven't felt that in almost four years. I finish fixing the drink and add the beers to the waitress's tray. I turn around and come face to face with my past. _Holy mother fuck he looks hot! _"Ana." Even the way he says my name is sexy. I smile back at him.

"Christian. What can I get you?" A look crosses his face, and then he asks me for five minutes so we can talk. I look at the clock and tell him we can talk when I take a break in 15 minutes. I grab the bottle of Patron and three shot glasses.

"Elliott, get your ass to the bar." He walks up to the bar smiling, and I pour out three shots. I take one of the shots, wink at Christian and say cheers. I down it and put the bottle back on the shelf. I will need a lot of courage for this chat. Wonder what he's got to say. What's it been, four years?

My break time comes, and I walk out from behind the bar and walk over to Christian and Elliott's table. They both stand up, and Elliott hugs me. Elliott asks me how I've been. I shrug my shoulders.

"So Christian, you want to talk?" He nods his head, so I grab his hand and walk toward the back of the bar where the employee lounge is. We should have privacy there. I open the door, and he walks in after me. I shut the door. "So, talk." I stand in front of him with my arms across my chest. I'm not trying to be confrontational, but the last time we talked, he walked away. I can still feel the electricity between us.

"Ana, what I have to say is going to take longer than 15 minutes. Can we go out to dinner and discuss it? Elena is out of my life, but it's a long story about how it happened, and I don't want our conversation rushed. Please?" He takes a step closer to me, and I feel the heat radiating off his body. I take a deep breath in, and I can smell his scent, a combination of his body wash and just him.

I can feel myself losing control of my emotions. I move closer to him, and our bodies are barely touching. He leans in like he is going to kiss me, and I look into his eyes. They are storm gray, and I have lost myself to this man. Even after four years, he still does things to me. He takes my face in his hands, and that electric charge is still there after all this time. I look from his eyes to his lips and meet him halfway. Our kiss starts slow and sensual, then quickly turns into hot passion.

I take my hands and grab his hair and pull him forcefully to me and kiss him as my life depended on it. He pins me against the door. I can feel his erection pushing into me, and it's making me hotter for him. We break the kiss, and he kisses me from my jaw to my ear and down my neck to my collar bone. He kisses his way back to my neck and then whispers, "you taste so sweet Ana. I have missed you so much."

I feel myself melt into him. The voice in the back of my mind reminds me of how long it's been. He peppers light kisses on my cheek, and when he gets to my lips again, he kisses me softly and then pulls away looking into my eyes. "Please, Ana, give me a chance to explain what happened." I look back into his beautiful gray eyes and slowly nod my head.

"Okay," I answer softly. _So much for playing hard to get. _ Christian has the biggest smile on his face. He kisses me softly again, and then he slowly runs his hands down my arms. Then he moves his hands slowly up under my t-shirt, but I take my hands and stop him.

"Quite a bit of time has passed by, and I have changed. I want to take things slow. We have a lot of catching up to do. Volleyball starts next week and classes start soon. My schedule is going to be tight. Any idea when you want to talk?" He nods and tells me that he is leaving tomorrow to go out of the country on business, and he may be out of town for possibly two weeks.

"I hope that I won't be gone that long. I will have to see what I find when I get there. Do you still have my phone number?" I nod. "I will text you while I'm out of town if that's okay." I tell him that's fine, and I look forward to it. He takes my face in his hands again and gives me a soft kiss. I don't want to stop, but I need to have some self-control.

"I better get back to work. Have a safe flight, and I will see you soon." I kiss him on the cheek and open the door to go back to the bar.

CPOV

Ana comes from behind the bar and walks up to our table. She asks me about talking, and I nod. She takes my hand and walks me to the back of the bar. Once we get into the employee lounge, I walk closer to her, and I know she can feel my body heat. She takes a deep breath, and I see her body shudder. She is getting turned on. _Yes! I still have that effect on her. Let's see how far I can go with her_.

I take my hands and cup her face and slowly lean toward her. _Come on, Ana, meet me halfway. _She leans toward me, and as soon as our lips make contact, she takes her hands and grabs my hair and pulls my head toward her. _Damn, that is so hot! _I try to deepen the kiss, and I can feel her tongue trying to come into my mouth. I welcome it, and our kiss deepens.

We pull apart, and I slowly kiss from the corner of her mouth to her ear and then down her neck to her collar bone. She smells so good. I tell her how sweet she tastes and that I have missed her. I feel her body melt against mine, and I softly kiss her lips again. I can't believe I waited four years to do this again. I'm not letting her get away this time. I want to make her mine.

I pull away from her and look into her beautiful blue eyes. I all but beg her to give me a chance to explain what happened. At first, I think she wants to tell me to leave, but she nods her head and answers yes. I am happy that she is giving me another chance. I softly kiss her and run my hands down her arms and push them under her shirt. I try to move my hands underneath her shirt, but she stops my hands. I feel like an ass for trying to feel her up. At least one of us is keeping our head on straight.

We agree to meet when I come back from Taiwan. I make sure she still has my cell number. Before we walk out, I kiss her softly on the lips. There is no denying our connection. It is still there after all this time. She didn't mention a boyfriend, so I know I still have a chance.

"I will text you while I'm away if that's okay." She nods, and I follow her out of the door, watching her ass sashay in front of me. I make it back to the table and ask Elliott if he is ready to go. He nods, and we go out the door toward the R8.

"Well, how'd it go? She going to meet you and talk?" Once we get in the car, I tell him that we agreed to meet and talk, but it will wait until I get back from Taiwan. Now I wish I didn't have to go. I run my hand through my hair and sigh deeply. "The electricity between us is still there, El. I need to figure out where things go from here."

**_A/N_**

**_Our love birds have come face to face again. The connection is still there and Christian wants to go full steam ahead. Ana will try to keep things slow, but he will make it difficult for her. The song for this chapter is Black Eyes Peas - I Gotta Feeling. The next update will be sometime this week. Thanks again for reading!_**


	12. Back to You

**_A/N_**

**_I'm giving you a tissue warning here…character death is mentioned in this chapter and there will be flashbacks in future chapters about it. I promised a HEA for Ana and Christian, so it will not be either of them. This chapter is a little longer because I couldn't find a good stopping point, and two chapters have been combined. _**

Chapter 12 – Back to You

Ana POV

For the rest of the night, I am floating on cloud nine. I can't believe Christian came into the bar with Elliott. I hope I am not setting myself up for heartbreak again by talking to him. He seems different now; more relaxed and sure of himself. I hope he cut Elena loose. The kiss we shared in the break room…_hot damn_. His erection pressed into me, and he is packing something down there.

We clean everything up at the bar, and I finally make it into bed around 3 am. It doesn't take much for me to fall asleep. I am tired from a day full of packing and being on my feet at the bar. I will most likely have to cut my hours back when volleyball starts. I fall asleep dreaming of gray eyes and soft lips.

The next morning, Kate comes bouncing into my room way too early. "It's moving day! Time to get up!" I put my head under the pillow and tell her to get lost. "Oh, come on, Ana. We will be in our new place by the end of the day! Up and at 'em!" I groan and move the pillow and look at her face. She is giving me a full smile.

"Okay, fine. Make me some coffee, and I'll be out shortly." She looks at me funny.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" I roll my eyes.

"Since I have only gotten five hours of sleep." She jumps off the bed, and I make my way to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and quickly put my hair up in a messy bun and wash myself off. I dry off and grab a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. When I come out of the bathroom, I hear my phone alert with a text message. When I open it, I can't help but smile.

*C – Good morning beautiful. I hope you have a good day. I'll talk to you soon. XO

Oh my…he even put a hug and kiss at the end. I respond.

*A – Thank you, have a safe flight. XO

I slowly walk out to the kitchen and grab my coffee from Kate. Once I taste it, I realize why she buys her coffee out. It's strong enough to put hair on my chest. "Good God, Kate! Are you trying to kill me or something? This coffee is nasty!" She starts laughing.

"I never said I could make it. You asked for it, so I fixed it. I had to find some way to get you out of bed so we can move to our new place!" I pour the coffee down the drain and put the kettle on the stove to make some tea.

"Thanks for trying Kate. Leave the hard stuff to me."

We spend the rest of the morning packing up the rest of our belongings. The movers arrive and start to load everything in the truck. It doesn't take them long to get it loaded. We stand back, taking it all in. "This place has a lot of good memories for us," Kate says.

"Yeah, I know, but now we are moving to a nicer place, and it will be closer to everything!" The movers make one last trip through to make sure all boxes are loaded. After double-checking each room, Kate and I go to the main office and turn our keys into the manager. She hugs us, saying she will miss us. We say our goodbyes and head to our cars.

We follow the movers to Escala. They park out front because the truck won't fit in the garage. Kate and I park in the garage and meet the movers in the front lobby. We show them up to our apartment, and they start to bring in our stuff. They unload all our boxes and place the furniture where we want it. I'm sure before the weekend is over, we will change it to something different.

It's late afternoon when the movers get finished, and we are starving. Kate orders pizza, and I grab a bottle of wine from the fridge. I get a few glasses and pour us a drink. "Cheers to our new place. It's going to be a great year!" Kate smiles and takes a large sip from her wine. I go to my room and start unpacking boxes until the pizza arrives.

While we are eating pizza, Kate and I discuss the upcoming volleyball season. "Do you think we have a shot at the national championship?" Kate asks while I take a sip of wine. I shrug my shoulders.

"We have the entire starting lineup back this year, and we have a deep bench. I think we have a great chance. We will have to work together. Oh, and we need to choose some songs to play during pregame. I have a few in mind already if you want to listen to them." She nods her head, and I go to my room and grab my phone.

I come back into the living room and plop down on the couch. Kate sits next to me, and we start going through my song list. "We will need at least 30-45 minutes' worth of music." We go through tons of songs and come up with ten:

_Hall of Fame – The Script_

_Without Me – Eminem_

_Run the World - Beyonce_

_Thunder – Imagine Dragons_

_Light 'Em Up – Fall Out Boys_

_Enter Sandman – Metallica_

_Not Afraid – Eminem_

_Radioactive – Imagine Dragons_

_All I do is Win – DJ Khaled_

_Champion – Carrie Underwood/Ludacris_

"Kate, I need to talk to you about something." I swish the wine around in my glass and look down into it.

She takes a sip of her wine and turns to face me on the couch. "Everything okay, Steele?"

"Yeah, Christian came to see me last night at Mile High. He wants to talk about what happened between us four years ago. He also wants to talk about how and Elena parted ways."

Kate's eyes widen. "How do you feel about that? Are you ready to talk to him? How did he treat you?"

I smile when I think about how he kissed me and caressed my body. "He kissed me, Kate. It was like no time had passed by, and we were back to four years ago. I still have feelings for him after all this time, and I think it's mutual. What should I do?"

She stared at me for a few minutes and then she grinned. "I think he should work for it. He walked away and hasn't communicated with you for over four years."

I think about what she said, and I agree. I can't go back into this, whatever full steam ahead. If Christian were to leave again, I don't know if my heart could take it. I feel the need to burn some energy.

"Kate, I'm going to head down do the gym for a while. Want to join me?"

"No, I think I will finish unpacking. I'm not sure how my stomach can handle running right now. I overate." She chuckles.

"Okay, I'll be back in a while. I won't do much. I need to clear my mind."

I get into the elevator and go down to the gym. I put my earbuds in and start the treadmill at a moderate pace. Before I know it, I've run 5 miles, and I haven't even broken a sweat. I pick up the pace, hoping to run the stress out of me.

My mind drifts to Christian. When he kissed me last night, I felt that surge of electricity again. How can he still make me feel that way after all this time? What does that mean for us? Are we meant to be with each other? I have not kissed or been with anyone since that night he walked out of my house. _He is going to get the shock of his life when he finds out I'm a virgin._

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was hoping he would call me, and we could talk things out. That never happened, and I made every attempt to move on with my life. So far, I have done very well by keeping myself occupied with school and volleyball. I have the next two weeks to get myself prepared for the talk with Christian.

CPOV

I am sitting in my hotel in Taiwan, recalling my conversation with Elliott after we left Mile High.

_"__Bro, what is it you want from Ana? From what I could see, she still has a thing for you, even after you treated her like shit."_

_"__I don't know El. I didn't end things right with her. Looking back, I should have listened to what she said about Elena. She was right about her, but I chose not to believe her. I have wasted the last four years without her, and I hope that when we talk. I want to explain things to her, and hopefully, we can work through it. I'm sure it's going to involve me begging for her forgiveness. I want things to work out between us. No one else makes me feel like she does." _

_"__Alright, Bro. I hope things work out between you two. She is a great girl, and she deserves honesty. Just be open with her. She already knows everything about your past, so at least you won't have to tell her that."_

I take a drink of the scotch that I poured earlier. I can't wait for this trip to be over. I want to talk to Ana and clear the air. I want to feel her body close to mine and taste her sweet lips. I am getting hard just thinking about her. I wonder what she is doing right now? I grab my phone and text her.

*C – Hey beautiful. How's your weekend going?

*A – So far, so good. I have been busy unpacking. How's your trip going? Glad you made it there safely.

*C – I'm ready to come home. Hopefully, I can wrap this up soon. They weren't planning on meeting me face to face, so that will help things move along. Where did you move to?

*A – We moved closer to the city. I'll be graduating in December, and I need to be closer to the hospital. Kate will also be closer to her job. The building has excellent amenities, and it's secure.

*C – Sounds like a great place. Maybe you can show me when I get back into town?

*A – I think I can arrange that Mr. Grey. I may even fix you a nice dinner. J

She sent me a smiley face. God, I wish I could hold her and kiss her. These next two weeks are going to drive me crazy.

*C – I would like that. I got a meeting to prepare for. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. I miss you.

*A – Sleep well Mr. Grey, I miss you, too. X

Dang. She sent a kiss. I hope she feels the same way I do. I have to make sure she knows my feelings toward her. I down the rest of my scotch and look over the notes for my meeting later this evening. I hope I can wrap this shit up and get home to her.

Ana POV

I smile as I sent Christian the text with the kiss in it. I grab my phone and select the internet radio app and find a jazz station to help me relax. I run me a warm bath and sink into the bubbles as the music fills the bathroom. This feels like heaven right here. I think back over the past four years and how my life has changed. I realize the horrible date is coming up soon, and I start to tear up.

I can't believe it's been two years since I lost one of the most important people in my life. I'm glad that Kate was there for me. Otherwise, I would have fallen into a dark depression. I didn't eat and didn't want to do anything. She helped me get myself back in order and deal with the pain. It was hard, but I know he would have wanted me to. I close my eyes and let the music take me away.

I must have dozed off because I wake up and water is cold. I pull the drain and grab a towel as I get out of the tub. I put on my pajamas and take my hair down. I crawl into bed and turn the lamp off. I snuggle under the covers and slowly drift off to sleep dreaming about grey eyes and soft lips.

The next morning, the sun is shining, and I decide to have my daily run outside. I change into sweat pants and a tank top. I leave Kate a note on the counter in the kitchen and grab my phone and earbuds. I step out the door onto the street, and there is hardly anyone out yet. With it being a Sunday morning, I guess most people are still in bed. I select my running playlist and put in the earbuds.

I start slow and head toward the Pike Market District. I know there are a lot of vendors in that area, but I don't think they are open yet. Once I get through the market area, I go toward the docks where the fisherman is getting their boats ready to go out.

Ray used to love to go fishing early in the morning. He always said the fish would bite then. I could never catch any, so I would take a book to read while he fished. I stop and find a seat on a bench and look out over the water. I love this time of the morning. Everything is quiet except for the birds that are flying around looking for food, and the water making lapping sounds against the docks.

I sit there for a few more minutes then I start to run back toward Escala. Today's run isn't as much as what I did on the treadmill last night. I need to do some lightweight repetition. When I get back to Escala, I will go into the gym for a little while. I'm sure Kate is still asleep, but I text her anyway.

*A – Hey sleepyhead, just finishing up my run. Want to meet me in the downstairs gym for a little weight training?

*K – Sure, how long till your back here?

*A – About 20 minutes.

*K – K, see you then.

I get back to the gym and see that Kate is on the treadmill. She sees me come in and stops what she is doing. "How far did you run?" I tell her maybe 4-5 miles. I only wanted to get out and see the area around us without all the people. She nods, and we start doing low impact weights and discuss our plans for the rest of the day.

"I wonder how the practice will go tomorrow? I'm excited about this season. What do you think?" Kate smiles and says she is excited as well.

"Do you think Bastille will be doing our conditioning again? He is one tough bastard!"

I shrug, "yeah, but he pushes me the way I need, Kate. I have to be able to go the entire match and not get tired. I can't get to the last set and fizzle out. I wonder if he would be willing to come here for conditioning on off days? This place has everything we need."

"I'm sure he would go anywhere you need him to Ana. He likes you, and I don't mean like a girlfriend. More along the lines of a sister. Know what I mean?"

"Yes, Kate, I get what you are saying. I'm hungry. You ready for breakfast?" She grabs our towels, and we head to the elevator.

I go to the kitchen and grab the eggs from the fridge. "Pancakes and bacon okay with you?" Kate nods, and I start the batter for the pancakes while getting the coffee pot ready. I hear my phone alert with a message, and I see a text from Christian.

*C – Good morning beautiful. What are you doing?

*A – Just finished a workout with Kate. Now I'm fixing pancakes and bacon for breakfast. What are you up to?

*C – Sounds yummy. I wish I were there to lick the syrup from your lips. Will you send me a picture of you right now? I want to see you.

*A – I'll do better than that. Feel like Facetime?

*C – Sure.

I press the facetime button, and I see his face on the screen. He is smiling, and I can't help but smile back. "Good morning, how are things over there?"

"Moving slowly. If I didn't have a ton of working hours, and money invested in this deal, I would tell them to screw off." He laughs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," I say as I turn the pancakes and plate the bacon. I show him what I'm fixing and ask him if he's hungry. He smiles and says he's hungry, but not for food. I blush and put the pancakes on the plate for Kate.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" He leans back against the pillows on his bed. I can see his abs on display, and I can feel the heat start between my legs. I am staring, and I hear him clear his throat, "Ana?"

_Damn…busted, he caught me staring_. "Um, I have just a few things to unpack, then I will get my things ready for volleyball. Practice starts tomorrow at 8 am." I look at him, and he is smirking at me.

"You like what you see Miss Steele?" I slowly nod, biting my lip. He asks if I can go into my room for privacy. I tell Kate her breakfast is ready as I make my way to my room.

"I'm in my room, Mr. Grey, what did you have in mind," I ask as I sit on my bed.

"What are you wearing Anastasia?"

"Um, sweat pants and a tank top. What are you wearing?"

"Just my underwear. You're overdressed. Will you strip down to your underwear for me?"_Wow, we are in the fast lane with the accelerator to the floor._

"I'm going to prop my phone on my bedside table so you can get the view. You ready?" He nods his head, and I slowly start to remove my sweat pants. Once I get those off, I stand up and give him a view of my black lace underwear. I hear him suck in a deep breath.

"You're killing me, Ana. Keep going." I can't believe I am stripping my clothes over a facetime conversation. I grab the hem of my tank top and slowly take it off, revealing a black sports bra. _No sexy underclothes on display right now_. I toss the shirt into the pile of my dirty clothes and look at Christian on the phone screen.

"Like what you see, Mr. Grey?" I pick up the phone and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, Ana. I wish I were there right now so I could run my fingers over your silky smooth skin. Then I would kiss every inch of your body. You are so beautiful." I start to feel the blush on my cheeks. I look at him through my eyelashes and slowly smile.

"Mr. Grey, you are not so bad yourself. What are your plans for the day?" I ask, trying to defer the conversation from my body.

"Don't change the subject, Ana. I would give anything to be there with you right now. I can't wait until this trip is over." He exhales deeply. I can see him adjusting himself through his underwear.

"Mr. Grey, I need to take a shower. Will I talk to you later?" I stand up from my bed and walk to the bathroom.

"Whatever you want Ana. Call me when you are getting ready for bed."

"Okay, I will talk to you later. Have a nice day, Mr. Grey." I blow him a kiss and disconnect the call.

There is definitely some sexual tension between us. I don't know how things are going to go down when we are in the same room. I step into the bathroom and turn the water on, allowing the steam to build up before I get in. Once I'm under the water, my thoughts drift to Christian and his hands roaming all over my body.

CPOV

After Ana disconnects that call, I can stop thinking about her and those black panties. How I long to stick my face at the apex of her thighs and smell her arousal. I want to taste her and make her come. I am so turned on right now thinking about her. I slide my underwear down and take my hard member in my hand. I move my fist slowly up and down at first. I picture Ana's lips wrapped around my cock, and it doesn't take long for me to blow my load in my hands and on my stomach. God, she is going to be the death of me.

I get up and go into the bathroom to shower so I can get ready for tonight's dinner meeting. Time to get this circus shut down. After our conversation, I'm more than ready to go back to Seattle.

Ana POV

Monday morning comes, and I am excited for the volleyball season to get started. I run in Kate's room and jump on her bed. "Get up, girl! Today is the first day of our senior season. Time to get up!" Kate groans and tries to pull the covers over her face. "Oh, no princess. You're not going back to sleep! If you don't get up, I'll be back with a bucket of cold water!"

"Oh fuck, Ana, let me sleep a little longer? Please?" I tell her she needs to get up and eat breakfast. I will drive us to practice. She sighs and gets up and goes into her bathroom. "Steele, I'm going to kick your ass for this. You know we don't start on time for the first day."

"Come on, Kate, we have to make a good impression." I leave her room and go into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. I plate her food and put it on the breakfast bar. She comes out of her bedroom, dressed and ready to go.

"Thanks for breakfast, Ana. How much time do we have?" I look at the clock and tell her we will leave in thirty minutes. "You mean I could have slept longer? You cow! I will pay you back." She throws her napkin at me as I leave to get ready in my room.

I come out, and Kate is finishing up her breakfast. "When do you work at Mile High again? How much are you going to cut back once classes start?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. I haven't looked at the schedule for the next few weeks. They know classes are starting back up. I told them I would not be able to work as much with volleyball starting again, and having to do clinical rotations at the hospital. Devon said they would work with my schedule, so I don't know right now. You ready?" Kate grabs her bag, and we ride the elevator down to the garage to my car.

While we are on our way to campus, Kate asks me about what I will be doing with the anniversary of Ray's death coming up. "I haven't decided yet. I will most likely talk to mom and see what she wants to do and go from there. I also need to ask her about paying for our new apartment. I know it wasn't cheap, and I'd like to know where the money came from."

"Okay, let me know what you need. I don't want you to go through this by yourself. I'm here for you, Ana." I look over at Kate, and she has tears in her eyes. I grab her hand and smile. I am thankful for Kate and her support. Sometimes she does get on my nerves, but I love her.

Practice went great, and we are confident of a successful year. On the way back to Escala, I keep thinking about next week and what lies ahead. The dreaded day is Thursday. Luckily, I only have one class this semester, and it's on Wednesday afternoons. I won't have to be around people on Thursday if I don't want to. Maybe I will sing a song at karaoke that night. I have the perfect song in mind.

This week flies by. Christian and I text every day and talk every night before bed. He said he would most likely be back next Friday if things go as planned. The deal is going forward, but they are still negotiating the price.

I get home from practice and fix a sandwich. My phone pings with a text and its Devon from Mile High asking if I could work this evening. She had a guy call in sick, and she needs my help working the bar. I respond that I can work, and she tells me to be there around 8 pm. I finish lunch and go and lay on my bed, hoping for a nap. I know I will be out late tonight and I have been up since 5 am this morning. I get comfortable and eventually drift off to sleep.

My phone ringing awakens me. I don't check the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"

"Ana, dear, it's mom. Did I wake you?" I guess she can tell I was asleep by my tired voice.

"Yeah, I was trying to catch a nap before going into Mile High tonight. They had someone call in sick and asked if I would be willing to work. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, everything is fine. I was wondering if you'd like to go out to an early dinner with me tonight. I need to talk to you about something." I look at the clock and see it's 4:30.

"Sure, I can meet you. Where and what time?" She asks me if 6:30 would give me enough time to get ready and get to work on time. I tell her yes and promise to meet her at our favorite Italian place. I disconnect the call and take a quick shower. I am getting ready and hear my phone ping with a message. I see a text from Christian.

*C – Good afternoon beautiful. How has your day been?

*A – It's been okay, I'm meeting mom for dinner then picking up a shift at Mile High. They had someone call in sick and asked if I would be willing to cover it. How has your day been?

*C – Productive. I may be able to leave sooner than I thought. Do you miss me?

Oh, poor thing. He must be feeling lonely again.

*A – Of course, I miss you. Can't wait to show you how much.

I take a selfie just wearing a towel and send it to him.

*C – Christ, Ana! Are you trying to kill me? I'm on the other side of the world, and you send me that? I will get payback when I see you, trust me.

I chuckle to myself. Oh, Mr. Grey. I have plans of my own for you.

*A – Can't wait, Mr. Grey. Can you give me a hint? ;)

*C – Oh no…you will have to let your imagination take care of it until I get there. I miss you, Ana.

*A – I miss you as well. I have to finish getting ready to meet mom for dinner. Talk to you later?

*C – Of course. Text me when you get home from Mile High. Laters, baby XO

*A – Laters XO

I put on jeans and a t-shirt and put my hair in a low ponytail. I text Kate and let her know that I am meeting mom for dinner and working at Mile High. She answers that she may come by the bar later. I get in my car and drive to the restaurant to meet mom.

I get to the restaurant and mom already has a table. When I get to her, she gets up and gives me a tight hug. "Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good mom, how are you? How's your work going?"

"I'm okay. I've just been thinking about a few things. Ana, I know you are wondering how I was able to afford to buy the Escala apartment for you. When my parents passed away, they left a substantial amount of money in a trust fund for you. It would for college and anything that pertainings to it.

Once you graduate from college, the money will be for you to use how you wish. When your father passed away, he also had an insurance policy that would be for you to use when you went to college. Between your trust and the insurance policy, you will have over 10 million dollars in your account when you graduate from college." My mouth hits the floor. I can't believe it.

"How did I not know about any of this money? Is that what you used to pay for my education?" Mom nods. "How did grandma and grandpa have that much money? I never knew what they did when I was younger."

"My father's family was part of the original gold miners in northern Washington that first discovered gold. When he got too old to mine, he sold the business and invested some of the money. He set aside cash that future grandchildren would use. You are the only grandchild, so you inherited the full amount.

Ray never wanted to use any of the money my parents gave us. He put it in a savings account for you to use. He loved you so much, Ana. He would have done anything for you, anything you asked. When you got a scholarship for college, we knew the money would continue to collect interest until you graduated." I am tearing up as mom starts talking about dad. I miss him so much.

The waiter takes our order, and we sit there in silence for a few minutes while I try to digest what mom has told me. "Mom, what are you planning next week? Do you want to visit the gravesite?" She nods her head, and the waiter brings us our drinks. I use the napkin to wipe my tears, but I feel like there will be more coming before the night is over.

We finish our meal, and I promise to call mom this weekend so we can plan to meet next week. I give her a hug and a kiss and leave the restaurant, walking toward my car. I have this incredible urge to call Christian. I need to hear his voice.

I sit in my car and pull up his number and press send. It rings a few times, then goes to voicemail. Once his greeting finishes, I leave a short message. "Hey, it's me, Ana. I just needed to hear your voice. I will call you when I leave Mile High." I press the end button and start my car.

I get to Mile High, and I can see the line coming out the door. I park and go inside, saying hello to the security guy working the door. I walk through the bar area, and I can see they have karaoke set up for tonight. That explains the line out the door. People seem to think a few drinks help them sing better. If they only knew that wasn't the truth.

I go to the break room, placing my purse and jacket in my locker. Devon is in there and she thanks me for working on short notice. She says I will be with her at the bar. I ask her about singing a song tonight, and she tells me it would be no problem. I put my phone in my back pocket and check myself in the mirror. After I adjust my hair, I walk behind the bar and get to work.

CPOV

I am sitting in this board meeting, and my mind keeps drifting to the picture Ana sent me of her in nothing but a towel. That woman is driving me insane. There is so much sexual tension between us right now. When we finally get in the same room together, the whole thing is going up in flames.

The meeting adjourns for lunch, and I check my phone for messages. I see a missed call and voicemail from Ana. I listen to her words, and she doesn't sound right. I call her phone, and she doesn't answer. I start to panic and try her phone again. I leave a message this time. "Ana, I hope you're okay. Please call me back. I am worried about you. I miss you." I end the call and dial Elliott's number. He answers on the second ring. "Yo, Bro, what's up? How's the business trip going?"

"What plans do you have tonight? Can you go by Mile High and check on Ana? She left a message on my voicemail, wanting to talk to me. I tried to call her back, but she didn't answer. She told me earlier she was covering a shift tonight. Can you check on her, please? I am worried about her."

"Sure Bro, no problem. I am planning on going there anyway. They have karaoke, and it's a blast listening to drunk people try and sing. As soon as I get eyes on her, I will let you know, okay?"

"Thanks, El. I appreciate it." I end the call and start pacing the office. I wonder what is wrong? She sounded fine when I talked to her earlier. What if something happened with her mother at dinner? I will have to wait to hear from Elliott, and I hate waiting.

About 30 minutes later, my phone rings and I see Elliott's name on caller ID. "Is she okay? Have you talked to her?" I ask in a panic.

"Slow down, Bro. I have seen her, and she looks fine. Do you have access to cameras here?" I can hear music in the background, so I know Elliott is at Mile High.

"What the fuck is going on, Elliott?" I yell for Taylor to come into the office. "Taylor, do we have access to the CCTV at the Mile High bar? He nods and grabs my laptop. "Elliott, what am I looking for?"

"You need to access the camera at the stage. Ana is getting ready to sing a song, and her friend Kate says this time of year is hard for Ana because of the anniversary of Ray's death."

I stop and hold my breath. Ray's dead? How did I not know this? "Elliott, when did he pass away?" I never knew.

"It happened two years ago. Ana came home and found him collapsed on the floor. He died later at the hospital. He never regained consciousness, and Ana wasn't able to say goodbye to him. She blames herself because she made a stop before going home. The doctors say he had a massive heart attack." I feel my heart sink. I need to be home with her.

Taylor accesses the camera and thank God it has sound. "Elliott, we have the camera pulled up. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for going and making sure she is okay."

"No problem, bro, I'll talk to you later." I end the call and wait for Ana to take the stage. The person singing right now sounds like a cat screaming in pain. Why don't her friends tell her she sucks. Good lord, she's terrible! Thankfully the song ends, and I see Ana come on stage carrying a shot, most likely tequila. She sets it on a stool and stands behind the microphone.

Ana POV

I go to the stage and talk to the guy that is selecting the songs and taking names. I put my name in and ask him for a little bit of notice so I can leave the bar area. He promises to let me know ahead of time when my song is coming up. I'm going to need a shot at the end of the song.

The bar stays pretty busy, and before long, the DJ lets me know that my song is coming up next. I text Kate, and she's in the building. I ask her to come to the bar after I sing. She says she will. I pour a shot of tequila and start toward the stage. I close my eyes and think about Ray and how much I wish I could have said goodbye. I wish things could have turned out different, and he was here today.

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_I finish my classes early and decide to go home to see mom and dad for dinner. I call mom and ask what she wants, and she suggests I call dad and see what he would like. I try to call his cell phone, and he answers on the second ring. "Hello, baby girl. How is school going?"_

_"__It's going great, daddy. I want to fix dinner for you and mom, what would you like tonight?" I hear him sigh, and he tells me to surprise him. I laugh and tell him I will be there shortly after stopping by the store. I decided on pork chops, sweet potatoes, and green beans for dinner. I grab the ingredients and drive to Belleview. _

_I pull into the driveway and grab the groceries carrying them into the house. "Daddy, are you in here?" I listen and don't hear him answer me. He may be in the garage working. I clean the sweet potatoes and place them in the oven to bake. _

_I walk out to the shop, and when I open the door, I see daddy on the floor, unconscious. Oh my God, daddy! I run over to him and shake him to see if he will answer me. I roll him on his back, and his face is pale. He is barely breathing. "Daddy, can you hear me? Please wake up!" _

_I take out my cell phone and dial 911. I give the dispatcher our address and tell them my father is unconscious, and I can't wake him up. The dispatcher tells me the paramedics are on the way, and to stay by his side until they get there. She keeps me on the phone until they arrive. They put an oxygen mask on his face and hook him up to a heart monitor. One of the medics talks about myocardial infarction and daddy being critical. They quickly load him on the stretcher and put him in the ambulance. They ask me if I'm okay to drive, and I shake my head. They tell me I can ride in the front seat. _

_While we are on the way to the hospital, I call mom and tell her that dad is being transported by ambulance to the hospital because he's unconscious. I tell her what the medic said about a possible heart attack, and we are ten minutes away. She tells me she will meet us in the ER. I start crying and say a prayer for daddy to be okay. _

_We arrive at the hospital, and mom meets us at the door. She asks the medic about dad's condition, and he tells her that he's had a heart attack and is in critical condition. They will be taking him directly to surgery to try and fix the blocked artery. Mom grabs me, and we hug and cry on each other's shoulder. Grace Grey sees us and comes to ask what is wrong. We explain what happened, and she tells us to let her know if we need anything. _

_We are in the waiting room for what feels like forever when the doctor comes in asking for the family of Ray Steele. He has a solemn look on his face. Oh no! "Mrs. Steele, my name is Dr. Miller, and I was the surgeon that worked on your husband. When he arrived here, he had a severe heart attack. We took him into surgery and tried to bypass the clogged coronary artery, but unfortunately, Ray's heart stopped while he was on the operating table, and we were unable to get him back. I'm sorry, Mrs. Steele, but Ray passed away during surgery. _

_"__Oh no, Ray." Mom grabs me and hugs me tightly while we cry on each other. What am I going to do? I will never see my daddy again. Never be able to feel his hug or hear his words of encouragement. If only I didn't stop at the store on my way home._

_"__Mom, this is all my fault. I stopped by the store before going home. I could have been there when he collapsed. I could have saved him!" I start sobbing, and the doctor tells us that most likely, even with immediate intervention, Ray would not have survived. I am so numb. I can't believe this. What am I going to do without my daddy?_

_End of flashback_

The song before mine finally ends, and I walk onto the stage carrying my drink. I set it on a stool and stand in front of the microphone. The music starts, and I take a deep breathe, and start to sing.

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard, at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh, beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_And maybe empty_

_Oh, and weightless, and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here _

I continue singing until the end. Once the music stops, I take a deep breath and down the shot. The place is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I leave the stage and go back to the bar.

CPOV

Ana stands in front of the mic, and the music starts. She starts to sing, and her voice is like an angel. I listen to the words, and I can hear the pain in her voice. She still blames herself for her father's death. I watch her sing, and she brings her emotions out with the music. Her voice never cracks while she sings. I have heard the song before, but I can't place the name. "Taylor, do you know the name of the song?" He nods his head and tells me it's Angel by Sarah McLachlan. Ana finishes the song, and you can hear a pin drop in the whole place. She downs the shot and leaves the stage.

My phone rings, and it's Elliott. "Man Bro, did you see that? I didn't know she could sing like that. She has a beautiful voice." I agree with him, then ask him if he can see where she went. He tells me that she is back behind the bar like nothing happened. I shake my head, knowing she is keeping all of the emotion inside. I hope she calls me tonight. I need to know she is okay.

"Elliott, thanks for keeping an eye on her. How long are you staying there?"

"I don't know. I have been sitting with Kate, and I'm pretty sure she's going home with me when we leave here if you know what I mean." God, Elliott, you are such a man whore.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I would rather Ana not be alone tonight. Any chance you can go back to Kate's place?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't want to invite myself back to Kate's place. If she asks, I will gladly go there. I'll let you know, okay?"

"Sure El. Thanks again. I have to go. I have a meeting. Please let me know if anything changes with Ana."

"Sure Bro, will do. Get home soon. She needs your shoulder to lean on."

"I will do my best to get home as soon as possible. See you later." I end the call and head into my next meeting. I have no idea how I'm going to concentrate after what I just watched. My mind is on Ana and her well-being.

I finish up the last meeting of the day and hopefully, today will be my last full day here. The paperwork is signed, and we will meet tomorrow morning to finalize everything. I ask Taylor to have dinner sent to my room. I don't want to be out in case Ana calls me. I want to be able to concentrate on her.

I get back to the room and change into sweat pants and t-shirt. I lay on the bed and close my eyes thinking back to the song Ana sang. I grab my phone and pull the song up on iTunes. I listen to the song lyrics, and my heart breaks for Ana. I have to find some way to help her get through this.

I hear a knock on my door and Taylor enters with dinner. I go to the sitting room and set my phone on the table. It should be around 2 AM Seattle time, and Ana should be calling me soon.

I eat dinner, placing the dishes back on the tray. Taylor can return it to room service. I pour a glass of wine and sit back in the chair, staring into the bottom of the wine glass. My phone starts buzzing, and I see Ana's beautiful face filling the screen. "Baby, I'm so glad you called. I miss you." I don't hear anything. "Ana baby, are you okay?"

"I'm here Christian." She says quietly. "I miss you, too. When are you coming home?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow after the paperwork is complete. I'll be home early Sunday morning, Seattle time. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" I hope she opens up to me, but she may not want to do it over the phone.

"I'm okay, Christian. I will explain everything when I see you. Mom and I had a nice dinner and discussed a few things. It opened up some sad memories for me, and I'm just thinking about things." I'm glad she wants to open up to me, but I wish I could hold her because I know that's what she needs right now.

"Are you home now, baby? Is Kate with you?" I look at my schedule for the day, hoping the signing doesn't take long. I'm ready to see my girl.

"No, she went home with Elliott. He offered to come here, but I didn't want to hear them having sex," she laughs. "I told them I would be okay once I talked to you. Thank you for listening to me, Christian. I can't wait until you get back so I can hug you and give you a proper welcome home."

_Well…this conversation just took an exciting turn_. "What kind of welcome home do you have in mind, Ana?" My dick is getting harder by the minute as I think about her lips wrapped around it. I hear her moan, and I get harder.

"Mmmm…guess you will have to wait and see, Mr. Grey. I'm going to take a bath. I'll call you when I get out of the tub." I hear shuffling in the background and clear my throat.

"Why don't you take me there with you? We can facetime." I ask her with hope in my voice.

"I don't want the first time you see me without clothes on to be through video chat." She takes a deep breath, and I know she's struggling. "How much longer will you be over there?"

"We are signing contracts later today, and I hope to be on a plane a few hours after that. With the time difference, I will be home by tomorrow evening or early Sunday morning."

"Okay, text me when you get back. I'm not sure what we have going on. There is usually a pop-up beach volleyball tournament at Lake Washington a few players participate in." I can hear the water running, and I know our conversation is about over.

"Ana, I didn't know about Ray. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. We can talk more when I get back home, okay?" I glance at my watch and realize I'm running late. "Baby, I have to go. Relax in the tub. Call me if you need to talk."

"I will. Have a safe flight. Bye, Christian."

"Bye, baby." She ends the call, and I look at the phone. Did I miss something? I know she is going through a lot right now emotionally, but maybe there is something else going on? I don't have time to think any more about it. I quickly gather the papers for the meeting and walk with Taylor to the conference room.

**_A/N_**

**_Please don't send me any hate messages about Ray dying. I don't like character deaths either, but remember this story will have a happy ending. In the next chapter, our love birds have the much-needed conversation from four years ago, and sparks will fly between them. The song for this chapter is Angel by _****_Sarah McLachlan_****_. _**


	13. Come a Little Closer

**_Sorry for the delay in posting. Hopefully the longer chapter will make up for it. The talk and their first time together will be broken up into two chapters. Otherwise it would have been well over 20k words. The sexual tension between them is heightened in this chapter and they let that feeling take over. Hope you like it! _**

Chapter 13 - Come a Little Closer

Ana POV

I wake up on Saturday morning with a headache from hell. I cried quite a bit before falling asleep last night. Talking with Christian helped some, but I still felt and ache in my soul. It has been two years since Ray died, and it still feels like yesterday.

I am still astounded by what mom told me last night. I can't believe I will be a multi-millionaire when I graduate from college! I won't be able to spend that kind of money in my lifetime. Maybe I should talk to Christian about investing it or donating some to charity.

I get up to use the restroom and hear Kate's voice in the kitchen. "Elliott, I can't cook. Maybe we should go out and bring breakfast back here. Ana would kill me if I caught the kitchen on fire." I chuckle to myself, knowing it's the truth. Kate, bless her soul, can't cook at all.

I go into the kitchen and see Elliott sitting at the breakfast bar. "Good morning," I say as I walk to the coffee pot and add water.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kate looks at me, knowing I am having a tough time dealing with the memories. She greets me with a hug.

"I'm okay for now. Thanks for being there last night. You guys don't have to go out to get breakfast. I can make something really quick." I grab some eggs and bacon from the refrigerator.

While I am fixing breakfast, there are some things I want to talk to Elliott about. "Elliott, did Christian ask you to check up on me last night?" I crack the eggs in the bowl, waiting for his response.

"Actually, yes, he did. He mentioned that he missed your call, and was worried about the tone of your voice in the message you left. He tried to call you back and didn't get an answer. So, he asked me to go to the Mile High Club and make sure you were okay. I told him I had planned to go anyway." Kate hands him a cup of coffee.

"I wasn't upset about any one thing. Mom told me some things that I wasn't aware of, and it caught me off guard. We also talked about what we were going to do on the anniversary of Ray's death. I called Christian because I wanted to hear his voice. When I didn't reach him, I knew he was too busy to take my call." I place the scrambled eggs in the pan and put the bacon in the oven.

"What did your mom say about being able to afford this place? I did some research on this building, and our apartment is in the mid-price range," Kate asks while getting some orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"You may want to sit down for this one. Apparently, my grandparents were rich, and they set aside a substantial amount of money for me to use when I graduate from college." I fluff the eggs in the pan and reach up into the cabinet for a bowl to put them in.

"How much are we talking about here? A few hundred thousand dollars?" Kate sits down on the stool beside Elliott.

"Try over ten million dollars." Kate chokes on her coffee.

"WHAT? How did they have that kind of money without anyone knowing about it? Your mom and dad never seemed like millionaires." I hand Kate a towel to clean herself and the countertop.

"Mom said they were part of the original miners that discovered gold. When my grandfather got too old to work, he sold his part of the business. He then set aside money for any future grandchildren. I am the only grandchild, so the money comes to me. Mom also said dad had a large life insurance policy that was put into the same trust account when he passed away. It has been collecting interest ever since. When I graduate, the account will be accessible to me to do whatever I wish with it." I take a sip of coffee, waiting for her reaction.

"What are you going to do? Will you work after you graduate?"

"Yes, I still plan on working. I will invest some and also donate to a large number of various charities in Seattle. I plan on talking with Christian on how to invest it."

"Ana, did you know Christian lives in the penthouse apartment in this building?" Elliott smirks at me.

"You're kidding me! He has no idea we have moved here. Please don't say anything to him yet. He is supposed to be back in town either late tonight or early tomorrow morning. I want to tell him myself." I put some bread in the toaster and grab some fruit out of the refrigerator.

"I won't say anything, Ana," Elliott says. "He was so torn up yesterday when I told him about Ray. He had no idea he had passed away. When he finds out you two live in the same building, he will be here all of the time." Elliott winks at me.

"What are you doing today, Ana?" Kate asks as we finish plating breakfast.

"Jordan and Landon text me earlier, asking if I could meet them at UW's music room. The Mile High Club is having an amateur night in the next month or so, and they want to have the band play in it. The members want to go over a preliminary song list." I take a bite of eggs and bacon.

Elliott's eyes get huge. "You sing in a band? Is there anything you can't do?" I chuckle.

"I took a course in music appreciation my sophomore year. I have always been interested in music, and I can play many different instruments. The group offered me a backup position in the band, and I decided to do it. I have zero interest in becoming a professional singer. The band plays cover songs mostly, but they have written a few songs on their own." I shrug and feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I see a text from Christian telling me he will be on a plane after lunch. I smile and hear Elliott clear his throat.

"Want to share something with us, Ana?" He tries to peek over my shoulder.

"Your brother will be leaving Taiwan after lunch, our time. I am not sure what time he is due to land here. Isn't it like a 12-hour time difference?" I finish eating breakfast and take my dishes to the sink. "I cooked, you two clean." I snicker at the look Kate is giving me.

"Ana, you are kidding me? I can't wash dishes!" I laugh at her expression.

"It isn't hard to load the dishwasher, Kate. I'm sure Elliott would be more than willing to help you. I'm going to take a shower. I have to meet the band in an hour or so." I take my phone out and text Christian that I am looking forward to him returning home. We most likely won't talk face to face until tomorrow. I feel the butterflies start in my stomach.

I arrive at the sound room and see the band sitting in a circle having a discussion. "Ana, glad you were able to come." Jordan stands up and hugs me. His girlfriend Ashley hugs me as well.

"Glad I could make it. What have you guys discussed so far? How much of a time slot do we have?"

"We will have the entire time slot, which is around an hour and a half. There will be a fifteen-minute intermission halfway through." Landon says with excitement in his voice.

"That is great! Have you picked out the songs you want to sing?" I sit down next to Ashley, and she hands me a sheet of paper. I look over the list, and it's an impressive combination of new and old songs.

"Would you be available to help us out? We need your vocals and piano skills." Jordan elbows me. "The dates we are practicing are listed on the attached calendar. The performance date at Mile High is October 2nd. And before you say anything, I have already checked the volleyball schedule. You don't have a game that night or the day after."

"Wow, I guess you have this all planned out. What are we waiting for? Let's practice a few songs!" We all jump up and go to our respective instruments. I turn on the iPad at the piano and take a seat. I place the song list next to me. "What songs do I need to play the piano on?" I grab my pencil and get ready to mark up the paper.

"We have tried to keep the songs together that use specific instruments. You will sing backup/lead vocals in the first set and play piano with backup vocals in the second set," Jordan says. I choke when he mentions me singing lead vocals.

"Jordan, what do you mean by lead vocals? I was under the impression you three shared that duty. Why do you need me?" I look pointedly at Jordan, Ashley, and Landon.

"Come on, Ana. You have a beautiful voice. If you aren't comfortable doing it, we can move you to backup vocals, okay?" I nod in agreement.

I scan the list, and most of the songs are familiar to me. The last song catches my eye, and I know we will have fun doing it. We play a few songs on the list. Even though we haven't played together in a while, we don't miss a beat.

I spend most of the day with the band, and we hammer out our plans. I have to admit I'm a little excited to be playing publicly. "Alright guys, if we finished here, I need to get home. Keep me in the loop with rehearsals and final preparations." I hug everyone goodbye and walk out to my car.

I get back to the apartment and see a note from Kate. She is with Elliott and will meet me at the beach. The tournament starts at 2:00, and she entered us to play. I check my watch, and I have about an hour to grab something to eat and change clothes. Christian text me before his flight left, and he should arrive back in Seattle around 6 pm. I send him a text letting him know where I will be in case he wants to come by.

I arrive at the beach and find a parking spot fairly quickly. There a few nets set up, and I see some groups getting loose. Today, Kate and I are playing four on four. Hannah and Jen will be joining us. They are middle and outside hitters for U-Dub's volleyball team. We have played tournaments off and on this summer. It helps keep us in shape and our skills fresh.

I walk on the beach and see Kate with the rest of the girls stretching. I join them, grabbing a ball from my bag. "Hey guys, glad you could come out. Do we know how many teams have entered?"

"According to the sign-in sheet, there are nine other teams, and it's single elimination. I recognize a few of the team names from previous tournaments, but I don't think anybody will beat us today. We've got the twin towers with us." I laugh at Kate's arrogance.

"Kate, you know any team can lose on any given day. Let's not get too cocky." Hannah and Jen are nicknamed the Twin Towers because they look alike and are tall.

"We'll see. Let's hit around for a bit. We have about 20 minutes before our match starts." We walk over to the court we are playing on and hit around until the referee blows the whistle. We shake hands and wish the other team good luck.

We breeze through the first match, winning two games to none. I think most of these teams pick up players on the day of the tournament. I'm glad our group has played together for three years. We know what our abilities are and what to expect from each other. We have a game break before our next game, so I set up an umbrella and chair to relax and watch other teams play.

Kate and Elliott take a walk along the beach holding hands. I am surprised that Kate seems to be settling with him. She talks about not wanting to have a boyfriend and only wanting to have a good time. Maybe she realizes it's time to think about something long-term since we are about to graduate from college.

I reflect on the relationship between mom and dad. Dad would open doors for her wherever they went. He would kiss her hello and goodbye, and would always tell her he loved her. I hope I can find that kind of love. I'm anxious to talk to Christian and put everything out in the open. I know he feels the same way about it. We both have changed since we last spoke. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

I am roused out of sleep when Kate touches my shoulder. "Ana, wake up. It's time to get loose for the next game."

"I guess I dozed off for a little bit. I didn't sleep well last night." I drink some water and get up to loosen up.

"Have you heard anything from Christian?" Kate askes while she reapplies sunscreen. The sun is shining, and it's a beautiful day.

"Not since his plane left Taiwan. I think he was able to leave earlier than expected. I messaged him where we would be if he wanted to come by. I honestly don't think he will. He will be exhausted from the flight and jet lag." I take the sunscreen from her and reapply mine.

"Elliott has no doubt Christian will come and find you. After you two talked at the Mile High, he regretted having to go out of town for work. He wanted to spend more time with you." Kate grins before she sips her water.

I shrug my shoulders and put the sunscreen back in my bag. "Let's go. I can worry about seeing Christian later. There are a few hours to go before his plane lands at Sea-Tac."

The next two matches provide more of a challenge to us, but we win them both. Our next game will be the championship. After shaking hands with the other team, I walk toward my chair and see the best sight ever.

Christian is standing next to Elliott, and he looks gorgeous. He's wearing athletic shorts and a tank top, showing off his delicious body. The aviator Ray-Bans make him look like a magazine cover model. He looks my way and smiles. I walk over and put my hands around his waist, hugging him. He puts his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"Hey, how was your flight?" I ask him after letting go.

"It was long. I'm glad to be back in Seattle." I watch his mouth while he talks, and I have a sudden urge to kiss him.

"I'm glad you're back, too. I missed you." I put my arms around his neck and reach up to kiss him. He leans down, meeting me halfway.

Before our lips touch, he tells me he missed me. Our kiss is slow and sensual and ends too soon. "We can continue this later, away from other people." I smile, and he kisses the tip of my nose.

"I'd like that," he says and pulls me closer. I put my arms around him, enjoying how it feels to be in his arms. I take a deep breath, and I feel him chuckle.

"Did you just smell me?" I look up at him and nod.

"You smell good. How did you have time to shower before coming here?" I look at my watch. "It's 6:30."

"I showered and changed on the plane." I make a face. "Ana, I have a private jet. I don't ever fly commercial." I make an O with my mouth.

Kate walks by and smacks me on the ass. "Let's go, Steele. We have another match to win. You can catch up with the lover boy later." I give Christian another peck on the lips and pull away from him.

"Good luck, baby. I'll be watching you." He leans in closer, whispering in my ear. "This bikini leaves little to the imagination. How can you play in it without it coming off?" He rubs his fingertips down my spine, causing chill bumps to erupt on my skin.

"It's not a typical bikini. It's perfect for physical activity. Don't worry. I won't flash my goods to everyone here." I wink and walk away to get ready to play.

We won the championship match in three games. The team we played was talented, but they didn't have the teamwork and communication we had. This tournament is the last one we will be playing in. It's nice to go out with a win.

I put on a cover-up over my bikini, packing my towel and other items in my bag. While I'm folding the umbrella and chair, Kate mentions going to eat with Elliott and Christian. "Kate, I'd like to go home and clean up first. Then, we can go out." She agrees and skips off to tell Elliott what our plans are.

"You played a great game, baby." He kisses me softly. "Do you want to come back to my place and get ready before we go out?" He picks up my bag and chair.

"I drove here in my car. You can follow me back to my place, and we can leave together from there if you like." I grin to myself, knowing we live in the same building.

"That works for me." We walk side by side to my car, and I notice the black Audi SUV parked next mine. I see a man standing beside the car and slow my walk down.

"Christian, who is that man standing next to my car? I have never seen him before."

"That is Taylor, my security. He goes everywhere I do." He introduces us, and he reminds me of Ray. He has a military buzz cut, and he has a stern look on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor." I reach my hand out, and he shakes it.

"Nice to meet you as well, ma'am." He takes the items from Christian and goes to place them in the back of the SUV.

"I can put those in my car, Taylor." I use the key fob and unlock the trunk. He looks to Christian, waiting for permission. Christian nods and Taylor places the items in there. "Christian, do you want to ride with me, and Taylor can follow us?" He nods, and we go to get in the car.

Before we can get in, Elliott and Kate walk over. "Hey, Bro. Kate and I are going to Mile High this evening for a few drinks and some dancing, instead of going out to eat. You guys want to come?" Christian looks at me, and give him the okay.

"That sounds like fun. We'll leave around 8. Does that give you ladies enough time to get ready?" Christian looks to me, then to Kate.

"Yes, that's plenty of time. We'll text when we're ready to go." Kate takes Elliott's hand and walks away.

As we are driving toward Escala, I think now is the time for me to spill the beans. "Christian, I have something to tell you. I didn't find out about this until yesterday. We live in the same building." He smiles, and I swear my panties want to melt.

"How do you know where I live?" He asks, and I explain what Elliott told me. "Well, that will definitely have its advantages." He reaches over and takes my hand, placing our joined hands in his lap. "I wanted to talk things over tonight, but Elliott brought up going out. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, I would like to go out for some drinks and dancing. We don't have to stay out very long. I know we haven't talked about where things stand between us, but you know the paparazzi will be out tonight." I glance at him, then put my eyes back on the road.

"I'm okay with it if you are. If they ask, I will tell them you are my girlfriend." My breath catches in my throat, and I turn my head to look at him. "Ana, I know we haven't had a chance to lay everything out, but I want you as my girlfriend. I've made the mistake of letting you go twice, and I will not do it again."

I chuckle and look back to the road. "I have been waiting to hear those words for four years." I smile and squeeze his hand. "I would love to be your girlfriend." He picks up our clasped hands and kisses my knuckles. Each kiss shoots electricity to my sex. _Oh boy…_

I pull into the garage and start to drive to my spot. "Can you park in one of my spots? It's closer to the elevator." I keep going toward mine. "Ana?" he asks impatiently.

"Christian, I have a spot at the back of the garage that is near an elevator. I don't need to take up one of your spaces. How many do you have, anyway?"

"I own the penthouse, and I have this whole level for my use. I have a fleet of cars that I use, and I need additional parking for the security vehicles and my cars." He looks around the garage while I drive to my spot.

I pull in, and he realizes how close I am to his level. "See, I told you it would be okay. When Elliott told me you own the penthouse, I noticed all the parking spaces with the name "Grey" above them." I turn the car off and move to get out. He reaches for my hand, and I look back at him.

"Ana, I will tell you now that I have security. A lot of it. Taylor is my personal security. There is also a guy at the front desk of Escala, and I have multiple officers at Grey House. Once the world knows we are together, you will have someone on you as well. I will not compromise on your safety." He says the last part, like a plea.

"We will discuss the security part later. We need to get ready." I pull my hand away from his and exit the car. I'm not mad about having security, but we will need to discuss the logistics of it. I will not have someone follow me everywhere I go.

We get into the elevator, and he enters the code for the penthouse. "I need to go to my apartment to get ready. I don't have any clothes at your place, yet." I grin up at him.

"Okay, what floor?" He asks and I press the button for my floor. He smiles, putting his arms around me. "I'm glad you're here." He kisses the top of my head, and I put my head on his chest, breathing in his scent and listening to his heartbeat.

The elevator opens, and he walks me to my door. "I'll go to my place to get ready, then come back to get you." Without giving me a chance to answer, he presses me up against the door and kisses me hungrily. I put my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Our kiss turns frantic, and he pushes his erection into me, causing me to moan into his mouth.

The kiss ends, and he touches his forehead to mine. We stand there for a few minutes, catching our breath. "Ana, Ana, Ana. The things you make me feel." He closes his eyes and hugs me tightly. The elevator dings and Elliott's booming voice echoes down the hall.

"Yo, Bro! Can't keep your hands to yourself?" He starts laughing, and Kate nudges him in the side. "What? He hasn't been home an hour, and he's got his hands all over Ana." I glance up at Christian, and he has a smile on his face.

"Yes, I can't keep my hands to myself. Just wait until we dance together." He winks at me and walks toward the elevator. "Elliott, are you staying here while they get ready or you want to come up to my place?"

"I'll come up with you. Who knows how long it will take these two to get dressed." He kisses Kate, then follows Christian to the elevator.

Once we get into the apartment, Kate begins with her questions. "Sooo…you ready to have him pop your cherry?" She walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water.

"That's none of your business. But I need some advice. There is some serious sexual tension between us. Every time we are together, we both get highly aroused. I want to have sex with him. Would it be bad if I push off our conversation until tomorrow, and act on the attraction tonight?" I lean against the breakfast bar waiting for her to answer.

"I think you should dress to kill tonight and see where it goes. Has he said anything else about what happened between you two?"

"No, but he told me in the car that he wants me to be his girlfriend. We talked about the press following him around, and they may question who I am. I told him I was okay with being his girlfriend. It's been a long time coming, and I think we both are in a good place right now."

"I agree, but don't let him steamroll you. He likes to control things around him and get his way." She places her empty bottle in the recycle can and walks toward her room.

"He told me once the news got wind of us together, I would have my own security person. I'm not sure how I will feel about having someone follow me around everywhere."

"Ana, have you been reading anything about Christian? He is Seattle's most eligible bachelor. There are going to be tons of women pissed because you two are together. Who knows what lengths they will go through to eliminate you. Plus there will be all kinds of guys trying to get your attention away from Christian. Just hear him out when you discuss it. He only means well. I think if you two were to get separated again, he would go off the deep end."

"Okay, I will keep it in mind. Thanks for listening, Kate. Let's have some fun tonight!"

I stare at my reflection in the full-length mirror, admiring myself. I'm wearing a purple keyhole bodycon dress with matching heels, and my hair is flowing down my back in large barrel curls. Kate walks into my room and stops at the doorway. "Damn, Steele! You look smoking hot in that dress! Christian is going to nut himself!"

I turn around facing her, and she looks hot, too! "Our dates will not be letting us out of their sights tonight! We look fabulous!" Kate is wearing a black long sleeve mini dress with a deep V that shows off her impressive cleavage. Lace and string make a crisscross pattern within the V in the front, and the back is open from her shoulders to the top of her ass cheeks. Elliott is going to flip.

I grab my clutch off the dresser and walk to the kitchen. I think a quick drink of champagne will start things off nicely. I grab a bottle from the wine fridge, and Kate goes to open the door. "What the fuck are you wearing?" I hear Elliott's voice carrying from the doorway. "I hope you have another dress! You are not wearing that out tonight! Every guy in the place will be crawling all over you!" I roll my eyes. If he's pissed about what Kate's wearing, Christian will not be happy about what I have on.

I reach up into the cabinet and pull down four glasses. As I am pouring it, I hear Kate's heels clicking on the tile floor. "Prepare yourself," she murmurs. I chuckle and hand her a glass.

"Cheers, girlfriend." We clink glasses, and I take a healthy sip. I look at Christian over the rim of my drink, and he is staring at my outfit. The heat in his eyes tells me he would rather discuss my outfit in private. I see him swallow slowly, then walk toward me.

Miss Steele, you look…I don't have the words right now." He takes the glass from my hand and sets it on the countertop. "Can we talk in private?" I nod my head, and he takes my hand, leading us out to the living room. "Where is your bedroom?" I direct him with my hand, and he pulls me down the hall.

Once we get into my bedroom, he takes my head in his hands and covers my mouth with his. He backs me up against the door and deepens the kiss. Our tongues dance slowly and sensually with each other. I slide my hands underneath his suit jacket, running them up his back to his broad shoulders. I continue to feel his body underneath his dress shirt, and I can't wait to see what he looks like without a shirt on.

He pushes his hips into mine, and I can feel his rock hard erection pressing into my stomach. The longer we kiss, the more I wish we could stay here and lose ourselves in each other. I reluctantly pull away from the kiss but keep my hands on his back. "If we don't stop now, we won't make it to Mile High," I say breathlessly.

"I could care less about going there now. I would much rather stay here and worship the hot body that is under this dress." He runs his fingertips down my neck and through the valley of my breasts. My skin tingles and goosebumps rise all over my body. The sexual tension between us keeps building up.

"We don't have to stay for long; we can have a few drinks and do some dancing. Then we can come back here, and you will have me all to yourself." I look up into his eyes, hoping he understands what I am saying.

"Okay, we can go for a little while. It will give me a chance to see how things run on a busy night." He kisses the tip of my nose, then my forehead. "You look ravishing in this dress. I am not letting you out of my sight."

"You look edible, Mr. Grey. I will have to beat all the women off of you." I stare at his chest, peeking through the top buttons that are open. "I want to see what you look like underneath this shirt." I lick my lips and look back up at him.

"There will be plenty of time to explore each other later. If we don't leave now, we never will." He grabs my hand and opens the door, leading me back to the living room. Something he said earlier just now clicks in my lust induced brain.

"What did you mean earlier about seeing how things run at Mile High?" I stop and check my hair and makeup in the hall mirror. He doesn't answer, and I look back at him to see why. His hands are in his pockets, and he glances at Elliott. "What? Something you need to tell me?"

CPOV

I have never been more turned on in my life. Ana is a beautiful woman. The dress she has on now is making her more appealing if that's even possible. She stands in front of me now, her hand on her hip, and I am struggling to keep my dick from rising to salute her. "Well, I own the Mile High Club. I bought it a few years ago." I hope she doesn't get too pissed off. Now she will think I'm her boss.

"So you are my boss now?" She doesn't seem mad, but she could be hiding it.

"Technically, I'm your boss's boss. I'm not involved in the day to day operation. I only check to see if it profits. When I bought it, the owner was on the verge of filing for bankruptcy. I looked at the financial history of the business, and it was profitable until the owner made a few bad choices. All it needed was an experienced business person to turn it around." I wait for her to react to what I said.

"Okay." That's it? No comment about working for me? Wow, this is a first. She touches up her lipstick in the mirror and asks if we are ready. We leave the apartment and take the elevator down to the garage.

"Hey, Bro. Are we riding together or taking separate cars?" I prefer to take separate cars so Ana and I can have privacy. I look at Ana, and her eyes seem to agree.

"I think we will take separate cars. We won't be staying long." Ana grins, and Kate laughs.

"What's the point of you guys even going anywhere? With the looks you are giving each other, you will be fucking in no time," Kate states, then looks at Ana smiling.

Ana pipes in before I have a chance to say anything, "I could use a night out. These past two weeks have been busy with work and volleyball. I'm ready to loosen up a bit. Plus classes start next week." She slides her arm through mine and rests her head on my shoulder.

I text Taylor to have Ryan come to Escala and drive Elliott to Mile High. He says Ryan is already here. He dropped off a vehicle that had routine service performed this afternoon.

I can't keep my hands off Ana the entire ride to Mile HIgh. I don't know why I have to be touching her all the time. I hold her hand, caress her knee, and arms…I can't wait to get her naked.

We pull up to the curb at the Mile High, and the line is around the corner. We get out of the car and walk right in the VIP door. I hear catcalls toward Ana and Kate, and Elliott and I both put our arms around our dates.

Once we get inside, I lead them up to the VIP area and sit in the owner room. There is a glass window that overlooks the dance floor below. I order some champagne for us, and the girls take off toward the dance floor. The DJ is playing some good music. I keep my eye on Ana in case some over-zealous ass hole tries to take what's mine.

Everyone, girls included, keep hovering around Ana and Kate. They don't stay long, just enough to say a few words then leave. Until one guy comes over and gives her a big hug, then lingers. The opening line of Niall Horan's _Slow Hands_starts, and I know it's time to shut this down.

By the time I get to the dance floor, Kate has her body up against Ana. She is taking her hand and rubbing it up and down her thigh, while the other hand is holding her hip. There are tons of guys standing around salivating over these two and how they are dancing. I walk up to Kate and gesture for her to move away. She grins and moves to Elliott. They start to dance, and I push the front of my body up against Ana's back. She startles but then relaxes against me.

"What the hell kind of dancing was that? Are you trying to make every guy in here come in their pants?" She laughs and shakes her head. I put my hand around her waist and pull her closer. "Let's show them how it's done."

She puts her hand over mine, and our bodies move in sync with each other as the chorus starts.

_Slow, slow hands_

_Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry_

_No, no chance_

_That I'm leaving here without you on me_

_I, I know _

_Yeah I already know that there ain't no stopping_

_Your plans, and those slow hands_

The song continues, and I slowly run my fingertips from the top of her hips, then around her stomach, and up underneath her breasts. She takes a deep breath, and I see chill bumps rise on her skin. I continue the path up in between her breasts, and softly run my thumb over her nipple, causing it to pebble. She moans and reaches her arm up around my neck, grabbing my hair. I pull her hair to the side and start to kiss up her neck. I bite her ear lobe, then whisper, "I want you baby," in her ear.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now, Christian." She continues to grab my hair while grinding her ass into my dick. If we don't stop, I will come into my pants.

The song morphs into another slow song that I don't recognize yet. Ana turns around and faces me, keeping her arm around my neck. Our bodies are moving as one, and I hear the chorus of the song, and I know what it is now. I pull her close and sing the chorus in her ear.

_And I will give you anything, baby_

_Can you feel this energy? Take it_

_And you can have the best of me, baby_

_Oh, turn the lights, turn the lights down low_

_Yeah, now I'm feeling you breathing slow_

I finish singing the song to her, and I feel her pull me closer, and her arms tighten around my neck. Her warm body up against mine is sending my arousal into overdrive. If I don't get her off the dance floor, I will fuck her right here. The energy between us is insane.

Thankfully, an upbeat song comes on, and we make our way back to the VIP room. The burly guy that was talking to Ana earlier approaches us, and I circle my arm around her waist, bringing her closer to me.

"Christian, this is Luke Sawyer. He and I are good friends. He is prior military and does security for Mile High." I reach my hand out and check his grip. He returns the gesture, and I see Taylor approach out of the corner of my eye.

"Luke Sawyer. It's been a long time. How have you been, man?" Taylor reaches out and gives Luke a man hug.

"I've been doing okay. What are you doing here?" Luke looks at Taylor then back to me. "Are you his personal security?" Taylor grins.

"Yes, and I am head of his entire security staff. We need to talk. You have a minute or two?" Taylor pulls Luke to the side and me and Ana continue to the VIP room.

Elliott and Kate are sitting on the couch, practically on top of each other. I grab two glasses of champagne and hand one to Ana. She takes a few sips, then reaches for a bottle of water. "I don't want to get drunk tonight, so I'm going to stick to water, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you want to do. We can enjoy champagne another time." I reach over and give her a peck on the lips. I want to do more than that, but I think the show we put on out on the dance floor is enough.

"So, Steele. How much longer are you staying? This place is packed, and there is no room to dance. I see why you prefer to work behind the bar." Kate takes Ana's glass of champagne and drinks it all.

"We can leave whenever. I just wanted to dance to a few songs and drink a little bit. I need to use the restroom, can you come with me?" She reaches out to Kate, and they walk together to the restrooms.

I watch her walk away, and her ass sways back and forth. Elliott clears his throat, and I look over to him. "What?" He shakes his head.

"Bro, you are in love. You haven't let her out of your sight all night. What are you going to do to hang on to her?" He takes a drink of champagne and leans against the standup bar.

"She knows the truth about my past. She will know the entire story of Elena's demise either tonight or tomorrow. So, it will be her choice if she walks away. I will not leave her again. And yes, I do love her. I have since the first day we met. It just took me a while to get myself together. Don't be surprised if there is a ring on her finger before Christmas." I take a healthy drink of water and watch the door.

"Damn, Bro. I wouldn't waste any time either. She's been through a lot the past couple of years. She will tell you about it." He looks out over the dance floor, then back to me. "I remember when I would come here to look at beautiful women, and end up taking one home for the night. Now, I could care less about them. Kate is more than enough for me." I smile at his honesty.

"Elliott, I'm glad you have found somebody to tame you." I start laughing, and he flips me off. Ana and Kate walk in the room, laughing. She walks over to me and kisses me.

"Hey." She whispers against my lips. "I missed you. Can we leave now?" She takes her fingers and plays with the hair at the back of my neck.

"We can leave whenever you want, baby." I put my arms around her and lower my hands to her firm ass and squeeze. "I'm ready to get you out of this dress," I whisper seductively against her lips.

I look up over Ana's shoulder and see a blond-haired woman scowling. "Can I help you? I'm pretty sure this is a private room." She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"I was coming to offer you my services, but it appears the skank from the restroom beat me to it. She lied and said she was your girlfriend when I told her I was taking you home for the night." I chuckle to myself and look down at Ana. She rolls her eyes.

"Did she approach you in the bathroom?" She nods. "What did she say?"

"It's not important. Can we go now? I've had enough of this place for the night." She rests her head underneath my chin.

The blond at the door is still standing there, and I ask her why. "I was waiting to see if she was telling the truth. I don't see _The Christian Grey_having a girlfriend." She stands there with her hand on her hip.

"What is your name?" This bitch is going to be ban from here. I will not put up with her talking about Ana or acting the way she is in my establishment. I pull Ana in front of me and put my arm around her waist.

"Selena Rains." She starts walking toward me, and I see Taylor approach her before she can go anywhere. "Why do you want to be with her, when I can give you whatever you need?" I roll my eyes and nod to Taylor.

"Miss Rains, consider yourself notified you are ban from any property I own. I will not allow you to insult my girlfriend in any way. Now, I am going to take my girlfriend home to my penthouse and allow her to do whatever she wants to me." We walk by her, and I hear her gasp at my comment. I take Ana's hand and lead her toward the door.

"Damn, bro! Way to make a statement! I bet it will be on the Nooz before we get home! Thanks for tonight." Elliott pats me on the back as we walk out the door.

"Sir, the car is ready to take Elliott and Miss Kavanagh home. If you would wait here for a few minutes while I take out the trash, then your vehicle will be waiting at the front." Taylor says before we walk out.

"Okay, thank you, Taylor. We will wait in my office. Text me when you are out front." He nods, and I lead Ana toward my office. It is at the end of the hall where the restrooms are.

Once we get inside, I push her up against the door and kiss her passionately. I put my hands around her waist and slide them down over her delicious ass. She puts her hands around my neck and pulls me in closer, deepening the kiss. Our kiss turns into a hunger filled frenzy, and I am losing control over my emotions right now. I want her so badly.

I pull her hips into mine and grind my erection into her. She moans into my mouth, and I almost come on the spot. Whenever we do have sex, I hope I last longer than a few seconds. I have been a walking hard-on since I laid eyes on her this afternoon. My phone beeps in my pocket, alerting me to a text message. _Damn Taylor!_

Ana pulls back from the kiss, telling me to check my phone. She runs her hands down my chest, then back up to my neck. The feeling is euphoric, and I wish we were already home. "Taylor is out front, waiting for us. You okay?" I look into her eyes and rub my thumb along her cheek.

"I'm perfect. Let's go home." She reaches up and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Okay, baby. But before we go, what did Ms. Rains say to you in the bathroom?" I hold onto her so she won't leave my arms.

"It's no big deal, Christian. But I will tell you anyway. She came into the bathroom as Kate and I were washing our hands. She stood next to me and asked if I was the skank that was dancing with her man on the dance floor. I looked at Kate and laughed. I told her I was not a skank, and I knew exactly who I was dancing with; my boyfriend, Christian Grey. She laughed in my face and told me you would never have a girlfriend, and I was lying. I invited her to the VIP room to confirm what I said, and she scoffed at my words, saying you weren't the type to have a girlfriend. I shrugged my shoulders as Kate, and I walked out of the bathroom. You saw the rest." I huff out a breath knowing this is only the beginning of the insults that will be coming her way.

"Ana, this is only the beginning of people trying to come between us. Please don't let it bother you, baby."

"As long as you know, you are mine, and I am yours, we will be fine. Trust me." She pulls me into a deep kiss.

"Of course we belong to each other. Please come to me if you have any doubts about what people are saying, okay? The press will be relentless around us." I touch my forehead to hers.

"Okay, let's get out of here." I nod and take her hand after opening the door. We manage to make it to the car without any problems.

Before we get back to Escala, the head of PR calls my cell phone. "Mr. Grey, the Nooz has posted a photo of you and a woman dancing and kissing at the Mile High Club. They are requesting comment or statement from you. How do you want me to handle it, Sir?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Let me call you back." I hang up without waiting for an answer.

"Let me guess. The press is asking for comment or statement about us being together?" Ana says with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Are you okay with me releasing a statement about us being together? I know it has only been a few weeks since we have reconnected, and I don't want to put pressure on you."

She unbuckles her seat belt and moves over to sit on my lap. She places her hands around my neck and kisses my lips softly. "I am okay with you releasing a statement about us being together. The talk that we need to have has nothing to do with how we feel about each other. I just want to make sure that Elena is out of our lives. She is so toxic."

"I agree, and we can have that chat when we get back to the penthouse. I have nothing to hide from you, Ana." I hug her tighter and breathe in her scent.

She sits up and looks me in the eyes. "Christian, I don't want to talk when we get back to the penthouse. We have tomorrow for that. I want you tonight." Her eyes are dark with lust, and I feel myself harden against her. I know she can feel it because she is grinding her ass down on it.

"I want you, too, Ana. I have been waiting five years to have you in my arms, and I don't want to rush you. Are you sure this is what you want?" I reach my hand up and run my thumb across her bottom lip. She kisses it gently before she speaks again.

"Yes, I am sure that I want you. I am wound up so tight, and I feel I may explode." She takes my hand and pushes up in between her legs. "Feel how wet I am for you." I caress her sex through her panties, and she is soaking wet.

I continue to tease her, and she starts to roll her hips against my thumb. Her breaths are coming in short pants, and I know she is close to going over the edge. I feel the car stop, and I see Taylor getting out. I stop what I'm doing, and Ana huffs out a sigh. "I'm sorry, baby, but we are home. We will finish this when we get upstairs." She nods her head and slides back over to her spot.

I know she is pissed. She was close to coming. Now, I can get her off with my tongue and not have to worry about anyone else witnessing her pleasure.

I open my door and walk around to get hers. I reach down for her hand, and she places it in mine. We hold hands while walking to the elevator. No words were spoken between us, but the energizing feeling of impending sex is in the air. I look down to see her eyes closed, and now she is breathing heavily with arousal. We will be going straight to my bedroom when we get up there. I can give her a tour later.

I text Taylor to lock the elevator because we will not be going anywhere tonight, and I don't want any visitors. The elevator opens up to the foyer, and we walk hand in hand through the living room to my bedroom.

We enter my bedroom, and I close and lock the door. Ana has her back to me, and I walk over to her, placing my hands on her hips. She melts into my touch, and I lean down, placing soft kisses on one of her exposed shoulders. I move her hair and continue kissing across her back. She moves to turn around, and I tighten my grip on her hips.

"Christian, I need to tell you something before we go any further. Can I please turn around and face you?" I hope she hasn't changed her mind. I turn her around to face me, and she looks scared.

"What is it, baby? What's wrong?" I am worried something is going on with her and I hope it's not something I did.

"We promised complete honesty from here on out, and that is what I'm doing now. I'm not sure you are aware of this, but you were my first kiss. When you kissed me that day in my living room, I felt something that I have never felt before. I have not dated anyone since the last time you and I talked. I had no interest in dating other guys because I was waiting for you. Do you understand what I am saying?" _Oh shit, is she telling me she is a virgin?_

Ana POV

I tell him about not dating anyone since we last said goodbye and he is staring at me. "Christian? Did you hear what I said?" He appears to snap out of whatever he was thinking, and he pulls me into his arms.

"Yes, baby. I heard what you said. Are you telling me you are still a virgin? Haven't you had sex at all? Not even playing around?" I shake my head, no.

"I have masturbated if that is what you are asking. But no, I have not had real sex with anyone. You are the only man I have ever wanted to have sex with. We share this unexplainable connection. When we were dancing together, I thought my body was going to catch fire. When you were touching me, I wanted you to take me on the dance floor. I lose all focus when you are around. Does knowing that I haven't been with anyone turn you off to me?"_I don't think I can handle it if he chooses to walk away now. I would have to move to another country. I wouldn't be able to live in the same city. God, this sucks. _

"Ana, baby. You don't know how bad I want you. I feel even more turned on knowing you saved yourself for me. To know that no one else has touched you intimately makes me want you even more." He takes my hand and places it on his crotch. "You feel this? He's been this way since I saw you earlier today in the bikini. Seeing you in this dress, and feeling you rub up against me while we were dancing, only made him harder. Now hearing you say you only want to be with me is making him bounce for attention."

I giggle at his straightforwardness and grip his erection through his pants. "Ana, please…if you keep stroking him this way, it will be over before anything has begun." I release him and put my arms around his neck. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"I know it feels like things are moving fast between us, and if you want to stop, I understand. I want to take care of you. I want to make you feel things you never have before. Is that okay?" He is so sweet.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Christian. I trust you. I want you to be happy, too." He leans in and kisses me softly.

"Mmm…just being with you makes me happy. The past four years without you has made me realize how much I need you. If at any time tonight you want me to stop, tell me, and I will stop. I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow."

"Christian, the only thing I will regret tomorrow is if I don't make you mine tonight." I hope he gets the message that I will not be stopping anything.

"Okay, let's get you out of this dress." He slowly unzips the bottom of my dress and unhooks the top at my neck. It falls to the floor, and I hear him gasp behind me. I am only wearing a black thong and heels.

"God, Ana. You have a beautiful body. Turn around and let me see the rest of you." I take a deep breath and turn around slowly. I look up into his eyes, and they are checking me out from head to toe. We make eye contact, and I feel my body shiver with desire.

"My turn." I step toward him and take off his suit jacket. I toss it across the back of a nearby chair. I reach up and unbutton his shirt, taking one at a time. I want to rip it off of him, but I don't. My fingertips touch the skin on his chest while I undo the buttons. His breathing changed, and I peek up at his eyes. They are full of fear, and I stop what I'm doing.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" He shakes his head no and grabs my hands.

"Please don't stop. You are the first woman that has touched my chest like this. It doesn't hurt. Keep going, Ana." I hold onto his shirt and let him catch his breath. Once his breathing is under control, I continue taking off his dress shirt. I let it fall to the floor, and he engulfs me in a hug.

Our bodies are pressed together, skin on skin. He rubs his hands up and down my back and places soft kisses on my shoulder. The kisses move along my collar bone, then up along my neck to my ear. The feeling is indescribable. He kisses along my jaw and places a searing kiss on my lips. He deepens the kiss, and my sex is tingling with desire. He puts his hands on my ass cheeks and pulls me into his erection. He breaks the kiss, and our breathing is heavy.

He walks me towards his bed until I feel the mattress at the back of my knees. He sits me down and goes to take off my heels. "As much as I would like to have these around my ears, I want to take my time with you tonight." I smile as he removes my shoes one at a time. "Lay back on the bed, baby. Let me make you feel good."

I scoot myself back on the bed until I'm lying in the middle. He takes off his shoes and socks and removes his belt. He drops his pants, and my mouth goes dry when I take in his body. He is sex personified. Each muscle from head to toe is clearly defined. My sex is getting wetter by the minute.

"Do you like what you see Miss Steele?" I nod my head and crook my finger for him to come to me. I lean back on my elbows and watch him crawl onto the bed. He starts to kiss my left foot, then slowly makes his way up my leg to my knee. Watching him is erotic as he makes his way to the apex of my thighs. He kisses my hip bone, then across my stomach to the other side.

"I can smell your arousal, Ana. I can't wait to taste you." He continues licking and kissing down my other leg, and I am ready for him to taste me now.

I lay back on the bed and let the feeling take over. "Please, I can't wait any longer." I hear him chuckle, and it pisses me off. "Are you doing this on purpose? Making me wait? You are driving me crazy, Mr. Grey." I huff out the last sentence and cover my eyes with my arm. _This man is trying to kill me!_

He stops what he's doing and moves his body to cover mine. He removes my arm from my eyes and places both arms above my head. He then rests his forearms on either side of my head and puts his hands in my hair. His body is completely covering mine, and it feels heavenly. Our faces are close enough to touch, and we are breathing each other's breath. He looks into my eyes and tells me how he wants me to be ready for him. He wants me so aroused that the only thing I will feel is pleasure. "I only want to make you feel good. I would never tease you and not let you get a release from it."

"Okay." That's the only response I have. My breath is caught in my throat. I know he would never hurt me intentionally. He kisses my lips softly and slowly moves back to where he was before I stopped him. When he's finished kissing down my leg, he reaches up and slowly peels off my panties. He brings them up to his nose and inhales deeply.

"Your scent is so enticing. I can see how wet you are for me, baby." He spreads my legs and lays in between them. I can feel him breathing on my sex, and it's driving me crazy with need. When he takes his tongue up and down my slit, I nearly come off of the bed.

"Oh my God, Christian," I scream. His tongue circles my clit, and I feel body climbing the ladder to orgasm. I start to grind my hips on his face, and he inserts a finger into my slick channel. I moan his name, and he licks my clit harder. He adds a second finger and the tingle gets stronger. "That feels incredible. Please don't stop," I whine. I hear him chuckle, and he continues his ministrations. His tongue moves quicker, and his fingers reach that magic button inside of me. I fall over the edge, and I see stars. He licks and sucks until I can't take it anymore.

He kisses the inside of my thigh and slowly moves up my body, kissing me along the way. He gets to my lips and kisses me deeply. I can taste myself on his tongue. _So erotic!_

"Let me love you, Ana. I have wanted you for so long. I hope I'm not dreaming." He kisses my cheek, and I reach around and pinch his ass cheek. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" I start giggling.

"You said you hope you aren't dreaming. I pinched you to make sure." I smile widely.

"Trying to be funny? Let's see you laugh now." He reaches down and takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks hard, grazing his teeth across it. I feel a jolt to my sex and arch into him. I moan in response. He continues sucking and takes the other nipple in between his fingers, rolling it until it pebbles. He pinches it lightly, and I detonate into another orgasm. _Holy Hell! This man and his magic mouth!_

I lay there with my eyes closed, and he settles in between my legs. I open my eyes and see him grinning. "You have a talented mouth, Mr. Grey." He kisses my lips and grinds his erection into my sex. He has removed his underwear, and I feel the tip of his erection, stimulating my clit. He reaches to the side table of his bed, and I stop him. "I'm on birth control, and my last physical was clean." He swallows hard.

"I haven't been with anyone in four years, and my last physical was clear, too." I pull him closer and softly kiss his lips. He deepens the kiss, caressing my tongue with his. Our tongues continue to dance, and I feel myself getting wetter. We break the kiss with the need to breathe. "Please. I can't wait anymore. Make love to me, Christian."

He lines himself up to my entrance and slowly pushes in. He rocks himself back and forth slowly, inching forward. "Please, Christian." I don't know what I'm asking. Maybe for him to ram himself inside of me and fuck me already. Or to keep going at his pace. All I know is the feelings he is bringing out of me is something I have never felt before.

"What do you need, baby," he says, breathless. "I don't want to hurt you." He continues to push inside of me until he completely stops.

"Why did you stop?" I push my hips toward him, and he exhales a harsh breath.

"You feel so good. I didn't this to end before it starts, so I stopped. Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" He asks while rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm fine, Christian. I promise. I will tell you if you need to stop." He slowly starts to move again, and it feels heavenly. He pulls almost all the way out and pushes back in slowly. "You can go harder, you know. I won't break." I meet each of his slow thrusts, and he starts to pick up the pace. He grinds and circles his hips when he's deep inside, causing him to rub my clit every time. The sensation is sending tingles all through my body, and I feel another orgasm getting ready to tear through my body.

"I feel your orgasm starting, Ana." He reaches for my legs and pulls my knees higher, giving a deeper angle to drive into my pussy. "Oh my God, Ana. I can feel your silky, wet pussy squeezing my dick." I am on edge, ready to fall over, and he tells me to play with my clit. I reach down and start circling it with my finger. His strokes are long and hard, and with my finger circling my clit, my third orgasm of the night rips through me. I scream Christian's name, and after a few more deep pumps, he falls over the edge with me.

He lays on top of me, trying to catch his breath. I wrap my arms around his back and softly run my hands up and down. I look into his eyes, and there is so much emotion in them. He kisses me on my forehead, my eyes, both cheeks, my nose, and then my lips.

"I love you, Ana. I hope I don't scare you off by telling you that. While I was in Taiwan, I realized just how much you mean to me. I want to share every part of my life with you. I want to come home and tell you about my day. I want to cuddle on the couch and watch movies with you. You don't have to say—" I cut him off before he says anything else.

"I love you, Christian. I have loved you since the day you kissed me in my living room. Both of us had a lot going on then. I was too young at the time, and that awful woman had her claws in you. I want the same things you do. Let's take things a day at a time, okay?" He smiles and kisses my lips tenderly.

He slowly pulls out of me and rolls us onto our sides, facing each other. "Honestly, are you okay?" he asks after tucking pieces of stray hair behind my ear.

I cuddle into his chest and take a deep breath. "I have never been better."

CPOV

After I clean both of us up, I lay in my bed, with Ana tucked underneath my chin. Her breathing has evened out, and she has fallen asleep. I think back to how her touch made me feel, and then us making love. Her touch was not painful; it was sensual. I have never had sex without a condom. Doing that with Ana was nothing short of perfection. The way her body fit with mine, almost like she was made just for me.

I can't believe she was a virgin. She saved herself for me. She has had plenty of opportunities to date other guys, but she was waiting for me. She waited for four years. I am glad Elena is out of my life. I know for sure that I could never give Ana up again, especially after tonight. We belong to each other. Forever.

When she told me she loved me, and she wanted the same things that I did, I almost cried. Yes, Christian Grey, Mega CEO, almost cried because a woman told her she loved him back. Mom is going to go crazy when I tell her what is going on between Ana and me. I feel my eyes getting heavy, so I reach for the sheet and cover us up. I kiss Ana on the forehead and pull her closer to me. This night by far has been the best one of my life.

**_Thank you again for reading and reviewing. There are so many great stories out there and new ones are being posted, too! The next chapter will be a bit emotional; since it's the anniversary of Ray's death and they talk about the past. There will also be a few triggers for military death and a memorial service for it, but it happens in a flashback. Luke will have a twin brother and his brother is the one that died during active duty. _**

**_I hope you all are staying cool where you live. It's been in the upper 90s here for a long time, putting the heat index to over a 100 degrees! I will hopefully have the next chapter posted by the end of the weekend._**

**_Songs listed:_**

**_Slow Hands by Niall Horan  
Lights Down Low by MAX feat. gnash  
Chapter song Come a Little Closer by Dierks Bentley_**

**_Sherry_**


	14. Mirrors

**_A/N_**

**_This chapter is long, hopefully that will make up for the delay in posting. I thought about splitting it up into two chapters, but I decided to keep the emotions in one chapter. The chapter title is the song Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. If you have never heard the song, I would suggest listening to it. It describes our love birds perfectly. If R&B is not your thing, just google search the lyrics and read them. On with it…have some tissue handy._**

Chapter 14 - Mirrors

Ana POV

I wake up to soft kisses on my shoulder and the incredible feeling of being wrapped up in Christian Grey. Before opening my eyes, I flashback to the erotic night before. Christian had me feeling things I have never felt before. The way he caressed my body and brought me to orgasm was the best feeling ever._ Damn, I'm getting hotter._

I feel his tongue lick the side of my neck, and he softly bites my ear lobe. I moan out in pleasure and, I feel his rock hard erection grind into my backside. He palms my breast and, I arch my back into his touch. "Good morning, baby," he whispers in my ear. He continues to play with my breast and kiss my neck and shoulder.

My body is humming with pleasure, and I moan out an incoherent good morning. I hear him chuckle in my ear as he removes his hand from my breast and slides it down my body to my sex. "Are you sore, Ana?" I start to grind my ass against his erection, and I hear his breath hitch. He places his hand on my hip, stopping me. "I'd love nothing more than to bury my dick deep inside you, but I will not do it if you are sore. Answer me, Ana." I huff out my annoyance and try to turn on my side to face him.

"I don't know, Christian. Let me finger myself and see." I know I'm a little bitchy right now, but come on. He wakes me up kissing me and playing with my breasts, then tries to put on the brakes in case I'm a little sore. I feel him stiffen behind me and I guess I went a little overboard. "Christian, I don't mean to be smart about it. You turn me on by touching and kissing me, then stop because you're worried I'm sore. Maybe you should have asked me that before getting me aroused."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I woke up with your naked body against mine, and I got excited. Honestly, how do you feel?" He turns me over, so we are facing each other. I look up at him, and he is incredibly hot when he wakes up. His hair is messy, and his eyes are bright.

"I feel good, better than ever." I wrap my leg around his hip and push my naked sex into him. I roll onto my back, pulling him on top of me. "Last night was incredible. Thank you for making it special." I kiss his lips softly. He responds by deepening the kiss and grinding his erection into me.

"I want to make love to you this morning, but I don't want to hurt you. Will you tell me if it's too much?" I nod my head.

"Of course." _For the love of God! Get on with it!_

He kisses me softly on the lips, then along my jaw to my neck. I feel goosebumps rise on my entire body as he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks softly. I moan in pleasure, and he moves his mouth to the other breast. I feel his fingertips move down my belly to my sex. His fingers slide up and down my slit, spreading around my wetness.

"You're so wet, Ana." He pushes a finger inside me, and I shamelessly grind against him. He adds a second finger, and I feel my orgasm climbing.

"I want you inside me, please," I gasp as he circles my clit with his thumb. His lips cover my mouth, and I scream my orgasm into his mouth.

"Yes, ma'am," he answers just before he enters me in one swift move. We both gasp, and he sets a long and deep rhythm. I feel my entire body start to tingle as my second orgasm is quickly approaching. I am matching Christian thrust for thrust, and our bodies are moving as one. "You feel incredible, baby. I love you." His profession of love sends me over the edge; his orgasm follows as he mumbles my name over and over.

He pulls out of me and rolls onto his back, and we lay there out of breath. "Wow. What a way to wake up," I say, then chuckle to myself. I turn on my side and lay my arm across his chest. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"I agree, Miss Steele. And it's something I would love to repeat regularly." I lay my head on his chest, and listen as his heartbeat slows back down to normal. "Do you want to shower or soak in the tub?"

"A shower is good. We can eat breakfast then discuss a few things. Do you need to go anywhere today?" I prop myself up on my elbow, looking down at him.

"I usually go to mom and dad's for Sunday brunch, but they are out of town this weekend. I'm all yours today." I smile and lean down, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Okay, lets shower." I crawl out of bed, and slowly walk to the bathroom, swaying my hips with a purpose. I get into the bathroom, and Christian is hot on my heels.

"You are such a tease, Ana." He slaps me on the ass and I yelp. He walks to the toilet to use the bathroom as I start the shower. I stare at his firm ass, and he looks over his shoulder. "Like what you see?" He finishes and turns around to face me. I stare at his body and lick my lips.

'Yep." I pop the last part of the word and turn to get in the shower. He follows me in, and we take a long, hot shower washing each other thoroughly.

I come out of the bathroom wearing a towel, and see his boxer shorts and a t-shirt laying on the edge of the bed. He comes strolling out of his closet in a pair of sweats. "I hope you are okay wearing some of my clothes. If not, I can ask Kate to bring something up for you to wear." I catch myself staring at his body, and the way his sweats are hanging on his hips. He clears his throat, and my eyes shoot up to his.

"Your clothes will do fine." I drop the towel and stand naked in front of him. I reach over, snagging the underwear off the bed and step into them; pulling them up my legs, one by one. I slip the t-shirt over my head, and he is still standing in front of me shirtless. "You okay?"

"Yes." He swallows hard. "I'm glad you came back into my life, Ana." He kisses my forehead, and I take a deep breath through my nose. His scent is intoxicating.

"I'm glad, too. Are you ready for breakfast? I would suggest putting on a shirt. I wouldn't want you to splash breakfast on yourself while you are cooking it." I laugh when his eyes widen.

"Ana, I can't cook." He deadpans, and I shake my head.

"It's okay, Mr. Grey. I'll teach a few things. Let's go." I take his hand, and we walk toward the kitchen. "You can give me a tour after breakfast, okay?" He nods his head, and we walk into the hallway. I can hear a phone ringing in the living room. "I think your phone is ringing."

"It's probably Elliott. He knows you are here and wants breakfast. Kate can't cook for shit, and he won't pass up a free meal."

"Truer words have never been spoken," I say as I walk over to the couch and check my phone for messages. There is a missed call and text from Kate.

*Kate – I hope your night went well. Elliott and I are headed out to breakfast, do you guys want to join us?

*Ana – No, but I need you to bring me a change of clothes. I will be spending the day here and will need some.

*Kate – Okay, I'll bring you some in a little bit.

*Ana – Thanks, girl.

*Kate – Did he pop your cherry? I NEED TO KNOW!

*Ana – We can talk later. Bring me some clothes!

*Kate – Fine. We will talk later! By the way, you need to check the Nooz website J

"Kate asks if we wanted to go out for breakfast with her and Elliott. I declined, but asked her to bring me a change of clothes." I turn around to see Christian frowning at his phone. "She also said to look at the Nooz website. What's wrong?" I start to walk toward him, and he looks up at me.

"The Nooz ran a story about us with a picture." He turns his phone around, and I see a picture of us from last night in a provocative pose. I remember that exact moment and how my body was on fire from his touch. My cheeks heat with blush, and I quickly turn toward the kitchen.

"What does the article say?" I open the refrigerator and grab a few ingredients for breakfast. "Are you okay with ham and cheese omelets?" I turn the coffee pot on and look around for a pan to fry the eggs in.

"I'm okay with whatever you want to fix. The article talks about me dancing closely with a brunette that I kissed on the dance floor, and I end up leaving with her. They are asking the public to help with identifying you. Are you okay with this?" He looks up from his phone with a worried expression on his face.

I walk around the breakfast bar and stand in front of him. "Christian, I told you last night I am fine with the press. We will deal with things as they come. I trust your judgment; however you want to handle it. Did you call your PR person back last night?" I put my arms around his neck and play with his hair.

"No, I was a bit distracted when we got back." He grins and pulls me closer. "I will call him back and give him a statement. Do you want me to release your name?"

"Yes. Tell them my name and that we are in a committed relationship. I have dealt with the press because of volleyball, so they know who I am. I don't really care what they have to say about me. What you think matters more than anything." I kiss him quickly and go back to getting breakfast ready. He thinks he has gotten out of cooking. Maybe this time, but he will have plenty more opportunities.

"Okay, I will call PR and have them release a statement. I need to go to my office for a few minutes. I will have Taylor unlock the elevator for Kate." He walks around and grabs a cup of coffee.

"I'll come to get you when breakfast is ready." He nods and walks to his office. I work on breakfast and get lost in my thoughts. I hear someone clear their throat and see Kate sitting at the bar.

"Where were you just now? I called your name three times." She grabs a cup of coffee and sits back down.

"Nothing in particular. Where's Elliott?" I grab some juice and fresh fruit out of the refrigerator, setting in front of Kate.

"He is in Christian's office. They are talking about the press and how things are going to explode when they find out who you are. They will be all over you, Ana. Are you sure it's something you want to be involved with? You know they are relentless."

"I'm fine, Kate. Christian is talking to his PR department about releasing a statement revealing who I am and our relationship status. I could care less about what they do. It will go away eventually."

"I'm glad you are confident about it." She looks over her shoulder and leans over the bar. "So, how was it? And don't tell me it's none of my business." She raises and lowers her eyebrows.

"We can talk about it later, Kate. I will be spending the day here. The only thing I have scheduled this afternoon is a session with Claude at five. You want to join us?" I already know what her answer is, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Hell no, I don't want to join you. I get enough of his shit during volleyball practice. I put your bag near the couch." She nods her head toward the living room.

"Thanks for bringing me some clothes." I look down at my attire. "As you can see, I had to improvise this morning."

Elliott comes out of Christian's office and struts to the breakfast bar, taking a seat next to Kate. "What's for breakfast?" He looks over my shoulder in an attempt to see what I'm cooking.

"Ana is fixing me breakfast. You two said you were going out." Christian says as he walks over to me, placing his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Come on, Christian! I love Ana's cooking!" Elliott whines and looks to Kate for help in convincing us to let them stay.

"No. We have some things to discuss this morning, and it doesn't include you two. Maybe we can go out for dinner." Christian squeezes me tighter.

"I have a session with my trainer at five this evening. I probably won't feel like going anywhere tonight." I pull out of Christian's grip and finish breakfast.

"Who is your trainer? Will she be coming here? I also have a session at six down in the gym." He refills his coffee and sits down next to Elliott.

"My trainer is a he, not she. Claude Bastille is the trainer the school uses, and I hired him to help me increase my stamina. The team workouts don't do anything to push me. He was more than willing to come here." I plate everything and wait for Kate and Elliott to leave. Christian hasn't answered me, so I look at him. He has a smile on his face.

"Claude is my trainer, too. Come to think of it; he mentioned a while back he was helping the UW athletic department. How long has he been helping you?"

"I hired him at the beginning of the summer, five days a week. Now that the season has started, I will probably reduce it down to twice a week." I look at Kate, and she is eyeing my omelet. I roll my eyes.

Christian digs into his breakfast, not caring about Elliott and Kate still being here. I grab some utensils and sit down next to Kate and start to eat my breakfast.

"Well, since you two aren't sharing, we are going to go. Call me later, Christian." Elliott pats him on the back, and he and Kate walk to the elevator.

"See you later, Kate." I shove my mouth full of egg, moaning at the taste.

"You are such a bitch, Ana. Thanks for breakfast." I laugh at her frustration.

"I have fixed you two breakfast almost every day this week. It won't hurt you to go out to eat for once." I flip her the bird as the elevator doors are closing. "God, she can be so annoying sometimes," I chuckle.

Christian and I finish our breakfast in comfortable silence. He helps me clean up the mess. "Thanks for breakfast. You ready for a tour?" I nod, and he takes my hand and shows me the rest of his penthouse.

"Your welcome for breakfast. I didn't mean the outburst about Kate. Sometimes she can be so needy, and it frustrates me. I hope Elliott knows how to cook or is willing to hire a housekeeper to do it for him. Otherwise, he will starve. Kate can't even boil water without catching something on fire."

I am in love with Christian's penthouse. It is spacious and has an incredible view of the city. My favorite room is the cinema room. There is a massive collection of DVDs and a large screen to watch movies. I can't wait to take advantage of it. The library is beautiful, and I can see myself sitting in front of the window, reading a classic book or two.

"Do you want to sit on the couch and talk? It doesn't matter to me, wherever you think you will be most comfortable," Christian asks me. Before I can answer, Taylor comes into the living room and requests to talk to Christian in his office. _Great, another distraction. At the rate things are going, we will never be alone._

I get comfortable on the couch and wait for Christian to finish his meeting with Taylor. He is only gone a few minutes. He walks out of his office and comes to sit next to me. "Ana, I have provided a statement to my PR department about us, and it has been released to the press. Taylor says the paparazzi are camped out downstairs. I want to talk to you about security."

_Oh great._ I was hoping he forgot about that conversation. "What about security? I told you I don't want someone following me around everywhere I go." Christian takes a deep breath and leans back against the couch.

He turns to face me and takes my hand. "I have a compromise. How would you feel about Luke Sawyer as your personal security?" I stare at him.

"Why Luke? I thought he was security for the Mile High Club? How is that going to work?" I look between Christian and Taylor. Taylor speaks up, talking about how he knew Luke from his time in the military. He is trustworthy and knows how to do the job.

"I trust Taylor's judgment. Luke would be with you when you aren't with me. That includes going out of town for volleyball matches. I wouldn't survive if anything happened to you, Ana. You know that, right? You are my other half." He squeezes my hand, and I don't know how to handle this.

"Christian, I understand your concern for my safety, but would hiring a security guy for me be wasting resources? We always travel in groups to volleyball matches. I am hardly ever alone. His girlfriend plays on the team. Is that a conflict of interest? What if something happens to her while I'm around? Would he be required to abandon her for my protection?" I get up and start pacing the living room.

Taylor speaks up about Luke. "He knows what his job is, and I have no reason to question his loyalty. We can always add another man or woman when the team travels. That way if he is in the position to choose, he will have a backup. Did you know his brother Liam?" I swallow hard and tear up when I think about Luke's brother.

"I met him a few times when he would visit Hannah. I will never forget the day we found out he had been killed in Iraq."

_***Flashback – A year and a half ago, this part will mention military death***_

_We had just finished volleyball practice, and we decided as a group to go out to lunch. We were walking out to the parking lot, and a marked military vehicle pulls into the lot near us. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. This is not going to be good news. Hannah was walking beside me, and she comes to a complete stop when she sees the car._

_"__Oh my God, this is not happening right now," Hannah says as her mother gets out of the car. Her eyes are bloodshot from crying, and her body is trembling as she approaches Hannah. _

_"__Sweetheart." Is all she says and Hannah crumples to the ground. I heard screaming and waling and found Hannah on the pavement, huddled into a ball. _

_"__NO! NO! He promised me he would come back to me, Mom! How could this happen? We were going to get married when I graduated! What do I do now?" She sobs and grabs hold of her mother. The players nearby huddle around them, hugging both of them tightly as they cry. _

_Coach comes outside and asks what is going on. I pull her aside and tell her what we know. "Liam was killed in Iraq. We don't know the specifics, yet. Can we go back inside and away from all these people?" I look around, and more people are surrounding us, trying to find out what is going on. _

_"__Sure, let's get them inside. Once things calm down, we can figure things out, okay?" I nod and try to get Hannah to stand up with me to walk inside._

_"__Ana." Hannah cries and holds onto me tightly. "He was my everything. What do I do now?" She sobs as I put my arm around her and walk us into the sports center._

_"__I don't know, sweetheart. We can only take things a day at a time. I will be here to help you get through this, okay?" I look over at her mother. "Where is Luke? Was he with Liam when this happened?" Hannah's mom tells me they were in the same area when the car bomb went off near the Humvee that Liam was patrolling in. Luke was two vehicles back when the explosion occurred. All of the men with Liam died in the blast. Luke is accompanying Liam's body back to the United States. We will wait to hear when they are expected to arrive in Washington, DC._

_A few days later, the Department of Defense contacted Hannah about Liam's body returning to the US. I accompanied her, her mother, and Liam's family to the airport when his body arrived back on US soil. When they carried his flag-draped coffin off the plane, we all broke down right there on the tarmac. _

_The official statement from the military said the car bomb detonated remotely and our guys never had a chance. Luke was the first one to the car and could hear Liam screaming for help. He pulled him out of the Humvee and tried to administer first aid. He was bleeding so much, and Luke couldn't help him. The last thing Liam said was for Luke to take care of Hannah. _

_When we brought his body back to Seattle a few days later, it seemed the entire city met us at the airport. The Mile High Club held a memorial service in honor of him, and the place was packed. _

_Hannah became depressed and was unable to finish the volleyball season. Everyone tried keeping her occupied, but Luke was the only one that was able to get through to her. He told her about the final words that Liam said, and it helped her to know that she was the last thought he had before he passed away. Luke asked for an honorable discharge from the Army, which they granted. He has been doing security for Mile High since before I started working there. _

_End of flashback_

I finish telling the story and look over and, Christian and Taylor. Their faces show no emotion, but I know Taylor is keeping his thoughts in check. I'm sure he has seen a lot of this type of violence and death since he was also in the military.

"I have no problem being around Luke. I trust his judgment, and we have become good friends. Will you have a problem with us being around each other? The other night I couldn't help but notice how jealous you became when he hugged me." I slide over and sit on Christian's lap. "I only want you, okay? It doesn't matter how many guys come up and speak to me. You are the only one I see." I kiss him on his cheek and look into his eyes.

"I believe you, baby. I need to talk to him one on one to see if he wants the job. Taylor seems to think he will take it, based on the conversation they had last night. He told Taylor he considers you a sister." I nod my head, and Taylor leaves the room, I guess to contact Luke for a meeting.

I slide off his lap and make myself comfortable on the couch. "Do you want me to go first? I don't mind." I reach for the throw on the back of the couch and cover my legs.

"I am okay with whatever you want to do. It's all coming out today anyway." He shrugs his shoulder, and I start with a few days before Ray died.

"I am not sure how much you know about Ray's death, so I will start with a few days beforehand. I had been out of town for road games and wanted to see mom and dad. I called mom to see what they had planned, and she said they had nothing going on the next night. So I told them I would fix dinner then.

"Volleyball practice ended early, and I called daddy to see what he wanted me to fix. He wasn't picky and told me he would be happy with whatever. I stopped by the store to get what I needed and drove to their house. When I got there, he wasn't inside, but the garage door was open. I didn't think anything about it and started fixing dinner.

"About an hour later, I went out to the garage and found him on the floor. He was unresponsive but had a pulse. I called 911, and an ambulance transported him to the hospital. The paramedics kept mentioning dad having an MI, and at the time, I didn't know what that meant. I know now he was having a myocardial infarction or heart attack. He was taken directly to surgery in an attempt to unclog his arteries, but he died while on the operating table."

I stop talking and feel tears streaming down my face. Christian has pulled me onto his lap and has me wrapped up tightly in his arms. I take a few deep breaths and continue with my story.

"I was so devastated. I didn't get to say goodbye to him. If I had gone into the garage when I got there, instead of starting dinner, maybe I could have saved him. The doctor said most of his arteries were blocked, and he may not have made it anyway. I cried for days. I couldn't eat or sleep and kept blaming myself for what happened.

"When the day of the funeral came, I was so weak from crying and not eating; I could hardly get out of bed. Kate and Hannah stayed with me and helped me get ready. I was so thankful for them. I had no siblings, and they stepped in like a sister would and help me get through one of the toughest days of my life."

I bury my nose into Christian's neck and take a deep breath. The smell of his skin, and being in his arms is helping me to calm down. He softly rubs his hands up and down my back, helping me relax even more. "Do you need to stop for a while?" he asks while he kisses the top of my head.

"No, I'm okay. It has gotten easier to talk about it, even though the pain is still there. So many people came to the funeral. Mom's co-workers, people daddy had done work for, and our neighbors were there. Even his old military buddies from the east coast flew in for it. He touched so many lives, and they came and paid their respects to him and us.

"I took things a day at a time, and it got easier. Some things make me cry when I think about him, but mostly I smile. He would be so proud of how my life has turned out. He always liked you."

"I'm glad you had your friends with you to help you through. If I had known about it, I would have come to see you. I was in London during that time and had no idea what was happening here at home." He continues to rub my back, and it feels so relaxing.

"I thought about reaching out to you, but I had no idea if you had moved on with someone else and didn't want to hear from me. Mia would tell me things here and there about how you were doing. How is she doing now? I haven't talked to her in forever." I pull back from him and look up into his eyes.

"She is doing well. The chef she is studying under is confident in her ability to start a restaurant one day. Being away from us has been hard on her, so I try to visit her as often as I can. She plans on coming back for Christmas." I smile and nod my head.

"That's great. She is fulfilling her dream. She always talked about wanting to be a chef. I hope it works out for her. Getting back to our conversation, I was able to return the favor to Hannah when Liam died. It happened six months after Ray's death, and those feelings were still fresh. We were able to lean on each other and get through.

"Kate turned into our caretaker. She made sure we were eating enough and getting exercise. That helped more than anything. Having an outlet allowed me to get my thoughts together and help my emotions recover. I still have days where I fall back a little especially when it gets close to the day daddy passed away. Will you be in town this week?" I run my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

"I have nothing this week, except for a few meetings on Monday and Tuesday. They can be rescheduled if necessary. I will be whatever you need, okay?" He kisses me softly on my lips, and I turn to straddle his hips. I deepen the kiss, and I feel him harden beneath me. I start to rock my hips back and forth, causing his hard member to slide back and forth on my sex. I pull back from the kiss and slowly move out of his lap. I place my knees on the floor in front of him and spread his legs. I look up into his eyes, and they are dark with desire.

CPOV

"What are you doing?" I ask Ana. I feel my dick getting harder by the minute as she gets on her knees in front of me. She doesn't say anything as she reaches up and takes the waistband of my pants and boxers in her hands. She slowly pulls them down and around my hips. I lift my hips off the couch, allowing her to pull them down past my knees. My erection springs free, and her eyes focus on it bobbing up and down. She licks her lips and looks back up at me.

"I want to make you feel good. Sit back and relax." She kisses the tip of my erection, and slowly circles her tongue around the sensitive tip. She wraps her lips around it and softly sucks. She grabs the base with one hand and slowly takes my length in her mouth. She licks and sucks down, meeting her hand and tightens her mouth around the shaft before slowly coming back to the tip. She repeats the action, setting a slow rhythm. She takes her other hand and caresses my balls while she continues to suck me off.

I lean my head back on the couch, letting the incredible feeling take over. My hips start to rise off the couch, meeting her mouth when it comes down on my dick. She pulls back to the tip, then uses her tongue to lick from the tip down to my balls, then back up again.

The combination of one hand squeezing and pulling, her tongue licking and sucking, and the sensation of her rubbing and squeezing my balls has me catapulting to the edge. "Ana," I croak as I look down at her. "I'm getting ready to come."

She takes my entire length in her mouth, and I feel the back of her throat. When she swallows, I shoot off like a rocket in her mouth. I groan her name incoherently as she continues to suck me dry. I look down at her as she releases me with a pop. She leans back on her knees and watches my reaction.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" She nibbles on her lower lip, and I reach out for her. She gets up into my lap, and I pull her close to me. Before she can say anything else, I kiss her hard. I can taste myself on her lips and tongue, and I feel myself twitch beneath her. She wraps her arms around my neck, and we kiss like teenagers.

We break apart from the kiss. "No, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right." I kiss her again and tuck her under my chin. "We've been talking for a while. How about we each lunch and finish our conversation?"

"Okay, I'm good with that." She stands up and hands me my underwear and sweatpants.

"I'm never going to look at this couch the same," I say chuckling. She grins and walks into the kitchen to put together a quick lunch.

After we have cleaned up our lunch mess, we spread out on the L shaped couch in the living room. I lay my head in her lap and start in on how things transpired after I left her that night. "I will try to tell you everything in one go. You might not like some of the things I have to say, but my mind was not in a great place then." She nods, and I continue talking.

"When I left your place that night, what you said about me being a sick fuck was playing on a constant loop in my mind. I didn't want to believe that Elena had isolated me from the world. I got back to my apartment and started drinking. I had finished half the bottle of bourbon, and I played back our conversation. You referred to Elena as a pedophile. I shook my head in disbelief, but I started to remember each interaction we would have. She was always around whether it was a dinner party at mom and dad's, at GEH asking for more money for her salons or showing up here wanting me to have another submissive.

"Things started adding up and got a sick feeling in my stomach. I thought about Mia being in the same situation. I would have gone mad if some older guy had pushed her into that type of relationship. I saw her as an innocent young woman that needed protection. Her beauty and grace would have attracted some sicko, and I couldn't deal with that.

"At the time Elena propositioned me, I saw myself as a vulnerable teenager with abandonment issues. Why would anyone want to be with me? I had severe problems with controlling my temper, and I didn't communicate well with others. I didn't attempt anything sexual with Elena because that was just wrong. She wanted it and kept pushing for it. I always told her no.

"When GEH took off, and I found myself under constant stress, I went to her looking for an outlet. She introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle. I started going to clubs, and the experience was euphoric. I was able to release pent up anger and stress without having anyone touch me or want a long term relationship with me. The result was the same as every woman. Sex and no commitment."

I look up at Ana when she stops playing with my hair. She has a confused look on her face. "What do you mean not have anyone touch you? I can touch you; I always have been able to."

"You are right, Ana. Besides you and Mia, no one else has touched my chest and back. You know the story why. The women that I met at the club enjoyed restraint during sex. That is why I kept going back there. But I would come home and feel lonely. I didn't have anyone to share my life with. I was at a crossroads. "

Keep in mind this all happened within a year of us meeting for the first time. That night I left your place for the last time, and I decided I would do whatever it took to eliminate Elena from my life."

"So, you are telling me she would seek out women for you to be with? Kind of like a pimp? Wow, she was a crazy woman. What made you decide to kick her to the curb?" Ana starts running her fingers through my hair again, and I relax into her lap.

"I went to bed pissed off because I realized the hold she had on me. She was involved in everything. I knew you, and I had an undeniable connection, and you made it clear as long as Elena was in my life, you didn't want to be in mine. I wanted you with me. I had so many things to straighten out to get to that point. So, the next morning, I called my COO Ros, and we got the ball rolling to have Elena investigated.

"All of the financials for Esclava were audited. With me being an investor, I had every right to do it. It caught Elena off guard. She couldn't understand why I was doing it. I told her I was checking up on my investment. In all honesty, I was trying to find something criminal.

"It took us six months to complete everything. When our audit finished, the IRS got involved. She had been submitting double expenses to me and diverting the extra money to an offshore account. The IRS found she wasn't paying taxes on any of the gains she reported on her balance sheet.

"They went to her house to serve an arrest warrant and found a 15-year-old boy tied to the St. Andrews cross in her basement. The FBI became involved, and when her house was searched further, they found evidence of over 100 adolescent boys that were victims of her abuse. She kept pictures and detailed records of their interactions."

I hear a choke, and look up to see tears streaming down Ana's cheeks. "Oh, Christian! That could have been you! Please tell me they put her underneath the jail. I hope that wretched woman never sees the light of day again." She covers her mouth with her hand and continues to cry. I sit up and take her in my arms.

"I know it could have been me. On the one hand, I'm thankful I didn't agree to enter any sexual relationship with her. On the other hand, I am pissed because I could have said something and maybe saved those kids a lifetime of therapy. I set up a fund to help with treatment costs, if necessary. I felt it was the least I could do.

"The hardest part was telling mom and dad everything. Mom was so pissed off at her, and dad wanted to kill her. I told them she was getting what she deserved and will never hurt another innocent child again." I kiss the top Ana's head and rub her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. It's just sickening to know there are people out there that thrive on that type of thing. I would kill anyone that tried to do that with my children." I smile, and I nod my head, knowing I feel the same way.

"I agree 100 percent. I will protect what's mine, always." I kiss the tip of her nose and look into her eyes. "I know we have been apart for the past four years, but I feel like we haven't. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of. The connection we share is still there. We have both grown up quite a bit, too. I am focused on where I want to go with my career, and I will be financially stable."

"What are you going to do when you graduate? There are several publishing houses in Seattle you can work for." I take her hand in mine and rub my thumb across her knuckles.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know that my career aspirations are different now. I changed my plan to be a pediatric nurse instead of going into publishing. I researched job opportunities here for publishing, and there weren't many opportunities. I have always loved being around children and taking care of people. So, I talked with mom, and she supported the change. I will start my clinical rotation at Seattle Grace in a few weeks."

"Did you know my mother is still a pediatric doctor at Seattle Grace? You can do your clinicals with her, right?" I look at her, grinning.

"Actually, I talked with Grace extensively when I changed to nursing. She said no matter where I lived, and I would not have a problem finding a job. I got in touch with her a few months ago on who I would need to contact to get my hours done. She took care of it for me, and yes, I will be doing a majority of the rotations with her."

"Does Grace know that we have reconnected?" I turn to the side and face Ana.

"No, I haven't told her anything. I thought either you could tell her or we can tell her together. She told me on many occasions that she thought we would end up together. She felt the connection we had." My eyes widen slightly.

"Really? She knew we were talking back then? She never said anything to me."

"She mentioned a few times that you were so busy with work and never seemed to have time for relationships. I laughed when she told me I could ground you. I told her that wouldn't happen." Ana smiles widely. "Maybe now we can ground each other?" She scoots closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Ana, I want to be totally honest with you in everything. I have put it all out on the table, and I will not keep anything from you, ever. I am a jealous man, and I will do anything to keep you safe. I know you like some independence, but please understand where I am coming from. I can't lose you again. You are it for me." She looks up into my eyes as I try to portray my sincerity.

"I know. I feel the same way. I want you to communicate with me if I am in danger. Please don't keep anything from me, especially if it involves me directly." She places her hand on my cheek, and I lean into her touch.

Our moment is interrupted when my cell phone alerts with a text message. "My PR department has sent me the link to the story the Nooz is running about us." I open the link and read what the gossip rag has to say:

**_Does Seattle have a new King and Queen?_**

_Earlier today, the Nooz posted a picture and story about the King of Seattle, billionaire bachelor CEO Christian Grey possibly being off the market. Grey's PR department has confirmed that he and Anastasia Steele, who is in the photograph with Grey in the picture below, are in a committed relationship with each other. Unless you have been living under a rock for the past three years, you should know Anastasia is an All-American volleyball player for U-W's women's team. Rumor has it she will be invited to try out for the US Olympic volleyball team. There are hearts everywhere breaking all over Seattle today. Stay tuned to the Nooz for more on the love birds!_

"That wasn't too bad. I still wish they would mind their own business," I say as I lock my phone and place it on the table in front of the couch.

"I agree. But you are an important man in Seattle. They would report what you ate for breakfast if they could. I'm sure I will have to call mom today and let her know the entire story. But first, I need to change clothes and get ready to meet Claude." She goes to get up, and I pull her into my lap.

"Not yet. I want to kiss you some more." I move her, so he is straddling me, and I take her face in my hands. Our lips meet in a soft kiss that quickly turns hard and needy. I move my hands down to her hips, and her arms go around my neck. "Your body feels so good against mine. It's so soft." She starts to grind her hips down onto my erection. If I don't stop her now, I will come in my pants.

I pull back from the kiss, and our foreheads touch. "The things you make me feel, Christian. I had no idea it could be like this. I love you with every fiber of my being. Please don't hurt me." Her words come out softly, almost as a whisper.

"There is no way that will happen. You mean everything to me, baby." I tell her as I pull her into a hug, tucking her head under my chin. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

She pulls out of our embrace and nods her head. "When I get finished with Claude, I will grab some clothes from my apartment and come back here, okay? I will fix a quick dinner if that works for you."

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me. You can cook something or order takeout. As long as you are here with me, I don't care what we have for dinner." I let go of her, and she stands up. She grabs her bag from where Kate left it and walks to my bedroom to change.

Ana POV

I take the elevator from the penthouse to the gym. Claude is there waiting for me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the new Queen of Seattle!" He greets me before I can say anything to him.

"Haha. You're funny. Let's get this over with," I answer sarcastically.

"No jokes today? Okay. 10-minute warmup on the treadmill, moderate jog." I nod my head and walk to the nearest machine. I select a quick start and turn up the pace. He stands in front of me and discusses what we will be doing today. "I will not go too hard on you, considering practices are now six days a week."

"Gee, thanks for that," I say as the music starts pumping through the speakers in the room. "What are you and Christian doing today?" He looks at me, rolling his eyes.

"I think we will do an endurance competition. Christian is in better shape, but I think you will last longer." I am not looking forward to that. He usually picks a fast-paced song and makes me run as fast as I can for the entire song. I'm not sure how long Christian can go, but I usually go about ¾ mile at my fastest pace. "Once you have warmed up, do 50 crunches, 50 pushups, and 50 pull-ups." I salute him as I finish the treadmill warm-up.

I am halfway through my crunches when I hear Claude and Christian talking. I guess he snuck in. "Grey, how do you feel about going head to head against your girl?"

"What do you mean head to head? I know I am stronger, and I can last longer. It wouldn't be much of a fair match, would it?" Christian chuckles as he answers. _Cocky bastard._

"You have ten minutes to get loosened up, then we will see." Claude walks over to me as I start doing pull-ups. "Ana, did you hear what your boy said about you? He said you wouldn't outlast him today. What do you have to say about that?" I know he is baiting me for a reaction. Right now, I could care less. This isn't a competition for me. I only want to have the stamina to make it through a five-set match.

I drop down from the pull-up bar and put my hands on my hips. Shrugging my shoulders, I answer casually, "We will see, I guess." Claude laughs, and I roll my eyes.

"Back to the treadmill. Run for twenty minutes at a moderate to fast pace." I groan and go back to the machine.

Christian walks up behind me and whispers in my ear. "It's okay to admit you can't beat me." I don't give him the satisfaction of an answer. I get on the treadmill to continue my workout.

With a few minutes left on my time, Claude walks over and lets me know what song will be playing while we run. "Ana, you and Grey will be running side by side to _Pump It_ by Black Eyed Peas. Don't worry about who is running faster. When the song is over, we will see who has the higher distance between the two." _Oh great! Christian has longer legs. This will be no competition for him._

I set the pace a little faster as Christian gets onto the machine next to me. Thirty seconds later, the song is blasting through the speakers, and I focus on keeping my pace consistent. Typically, Claude saves this type of exercise for the end of the session, but I think he wants to see how we measure up against each other.

The song is almost done, and my thighs are starting to burn. Christian and I both have set a punishing pace. "Come on, Ana! You have an entire team depending on you! Don't fizzle out now. Finish strong and make it to the end!" Claude is yelling at me, and my body is begging for me to stop.

The song ends, and I slow my speed down by half to start my cool down. I look down at my distance, and I practically sprinted for .90 miles. I look over at Christian's machine and his reads .89 miles. _What the hell? How did that happen?_

I look over at him, and he is shaking his head? "What the hell, Christian? I know that can't be right. You didn't slow down on purpose, did you?" I shriek at him while I try to catch my breath.

"No, Ana. I didn't slow down on purpose. I think I started my pace out too fast and didn't finish strong," he answers in a pitiful, defeated voice. "Enjoy this. It will never happen again." He finishes his cool down, grabs a towel, then walks toward the door.

"See you tomorrow at Grey House, Claude," Christian says over his shoulder as he storms out of the gym to the elevator.

"Great. Now, I have a pouting boyfriend. Thanks a lot, Claude." I roll my eyes and get off the machine. I grab a towel and wipe down my face.

"Sorry, not sorry, Ana. He needed to be knocked down a peg or two. He will get me back tomorrow when we spar. Make sure you soak in a warm bath. Otherwise, your muscles will seize up." Claude tells me, and I nod my head.

"Was this necessary? He should have outdistanced me. His stride is almost twice as long as mine, and he runs every day." I am still in shock.

"Ana, your pace didn't falter. You kept the same speed the entire time. He started too fast, and with about thirty seconds left, his pace slowed down. See you tomorrow at practice." He heads to the door, and I follow him out.

"Okay, thanks for coming here. It makes things easier for me. I will probably drop down to two days a week with this additional training." I mention before getting on the elevator.

"That is fine. You don't need the additional training. You are doing great without it." He nods his head and disappears into the main level garage.

I get on the elevator and press my floor. I wonder if Christian still wants me to come over? I will get some clothes for this evening and tomorrow anyway. He can send me away if he doesn't want me there.

I unlock the door to my apartment and find it empty. Kate and Elliott had plans to go to a movie and will most likely stay at his place later. My phone starts buzzing in my hand, and I see mom flashing on the caller ID. "Hey, momma! How are you?" I answer as I grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Not as good as you. How long have you and Christian been back together?" I was wondering if she was going to call me today or wait until tomorrow.

"We reconnected a few weeks ago and made things official with the press last night. Someone took a picture of us at the Mile High Club, and he had his PR team compose a press release about us being together." I finish the water and walk to my room to grab some clothes.

"I am happy for you, Ana. I hope he cherishes you this time around. Has he told you what happened with Elena?"

"Yeah, he told me everything. She was abusing teenage boys, mom. Did you know about that?" Mom takes a deep breath.

"Yes, I found out when the rest of the world did. I knew something was off about her. She didn't do that to Christian, did she?"

"No, thank goodness. According to Christian, the IRS went to serve her with a tax evasion warrant and discovered what she was hiding in her basement. I guess you know the rest. It's very sickening." I shudder to myself and try not to visualize it.

"I'm glad. Listen, I have to go now. Can you come over for dinner on Wednesday evening? I want to show you something."

"Sure, I can do that. Are we going to Ray's graveside on Thursday? Christian has offered to go with me as a shoulder to lean on." I throw some clothes and toiletries in a bag and zip it up.

"That sounds great. Bring him with you on Wednesday night. I would love to see him again. I love you, Ana. Have a good night."

"I love you too, Mom. See you on Wednesday." I end the call and throw the bag over my shoulder — time to see if Christian is over his sulking.

I exit the elevator and hear soft music playing over the sound system. "Christian? Are you in here?" I continue to walk through the living room and see him standing with his back to me looking out the window. I place my bag near the couch and slowly walk toward him.

I put my hand on his back, and he stiffens slightly. "Hey, are you mad at me?" I ask him as he turns to face me. He seems surprised to see me.

"No, baby. I am not mad." He chuckles. I notice he hasn't changed his clothes yet. "I have started a bath for us. We need to soak for a bit." He takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom.

"I thought you would be mad at me, considering the way you left the gym." I walk into the bathroom and gasp at the sight before me. He has set various candles around the bathroom, putting off a soft glow. The jacuzzi tub is filling up and looks inviting.

"Claude tried to prove a point, I think. He has always told me I start too fast out of the gate, that I need to create a steady pace. I guess he is right. It only hurt my pride for a moment, though." He leads me to the tub and starts to remove my sweaty clothing.

We are both sitting in the warm water, my back to his front. His arms have pulled me in close, and my cheek is resting against his neck. He breaks the silence by asking me how long I have lived in Escala. I chuckle to myself thinking about it.

"Maybe two weeks? We moved in the weekend before you left to go to Taiwan. I made Elliott promise not to tell you. I wanted to tell you myself." He kisses the side of my head.

"How can you afford to live in this building? I know Kate's parents are well off, but I don't see Eamon Kavanagh buying an apartment here for his daughter." I agree with his assessment.

"You are right about that. He would have been happy to buy her a small apartment at the Pike Market district. While you were in Taiwan, mom told me about my grandparents being part of the original gold miners. When my grandfather could no longer mine, he sold his share of the business and invested the money. It was placed in a trust for me and had been building interest ever since. When I graduate from college, I will be worth over ten million dollars." I feel him chuckle being me.

"Really? That's interesting. I didn't know your family was part of the gold movement. How do you feel knowing that? Does it bother you?" He grabs a sponge. After adding soap, he starts to wash my body.

"Not really. Mom said daddy also had a hefty life insurance policy that was placed in that account as well. Mom used some of the money to buy the apartment we live in currently. So, that is how we were able to afford to live here. Does it bother you that I have money? That I won't depend on you for things?" I turn around in his arms and sit on my knees in between his legs.

"No, baby. It doesn't bother me at all. I will still buy you whatever your heart desires. I have more than enough money for the two of us." He works the sponge across my breasts, and my breathing quickens. He continues to clean my body, working his way down my abdomen. Before he can go lower, I reach for his hand and take the sponge.

I add more soap to the sponge and slowly start to wash his chest. I look into his eyes, and they have darkened with arousal. The proof of his arousal slowly starts to rise in the water. I straddle his hips and work the sponge down his chest to his well-defined abs. I lick my lips at his finely sculpted body.

I rinse the soap from him and toss the sponge to the side. I place my hands on his shoulders and rise on my knees. I reach between us and put his erection at my needy center. I slowly sink on him, and we both moan in pleasure.

I lean my head back as the incredible feeling of him being inside me takes over. He places his hands on my hips and guides me up and down. I pick up the pace as I feel my orgasm approaching. "Touch yourself," he whispers to me.

I look into his eyes as my fingers trace my body from between my breasts down to my sex. I circle my clit with my finger and this combined with him moving my body up and down on him has me falling off the cliff into oblivion.

He continues to buck his hips up into me, and I tighten around him again. "Oh, oh, Christian," I scream out my second orgasm. He is panting below me, and with two final thrusts, he shouts my name as he comes violently inside of me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. "That was.."

"Yeah. Extraordinary," He says while trying to get his breath.

We sit there for a few minutes until I feel the water getting cold. "It's time to get out, baby." He stands up and grabs two heated towels from the warmer. He takes his time drying me off while we share soft touches.

I look down at his manhood that is still impressive even when it's soft. He clears his throat, and I look up at him. "What? I can look at it all I want. It's mine." He smiles and shakes his head.

"Yes, you can. And yes, it's all yours." He kisses me softly. He wraps a towel around his waist, and I wrap a towel around my body.

"Gail left a chicken casserole in the refrigerator, which I have placed in the oven. It should be ready in a few minutes," he says while pulling up a pair of sweats. I grab my pajamas from my bag, and we walk together out to the kitchen.

I shake my head when I think about how things were between us four years ago. I never imagined we would be where we are now. We have a long way to go, but I can't wait to make this journey with him.

The next few days pass by in a blur. Christian happily accepted the invitation to eat dinner with mom and me on Wednesday. We are in his R8 headed to her condo, and he reaches over, taking my hand in his.

"I know the next few days will be hard for you, Ana. I want to make sure you know that I am here for you, for whatever you need. Okay?" He brings our joined hands to his mouth and kisses my fingers softly.

"I know you are. Thank you." I smile at him and turn my head to look out of the window.

My mind strays to the last time I saw Ray alive. We were grilling out the weekend before school started. He was talking about his recent fishing trip and how he was ready to go back again. He showed me his latest work in progress. He was bursting with pride. My eyes fill with tears, wishing he was still alive.

Christian pulls into the garage at mom's condo and parks in a visitor's spot. He turns the car off and gets out and walks around to my side. He opens my door and offers his hand to help me out. I look up at him, and he reaches up to wipe my tears. "This will be the first of many tears that will fall in the next few days. Thank you for being here," I say and reach up and kiss his cheek.

"Always, baby." He closes the car door and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close. We walk arm in arm to the elevator and ride up to mom's condo.

I walk into her place, and she is in the kitchen, finishing dinner. "Mom? We're here." She turns around and smiles widely, seeing Christian with me.

"Christian! I'm glad you could come! How have you been? You look great!" She hugs him, and then she kisses my cheek. "Hello, sweetheart. Would you like a glass of wine? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Yes, wine would be great. What are we having? Whatever it is, it smells great." I try to peek over her shoulder, and she swats her hand at me.

"It's your favorite. Can you finish setting the table?" She points her head toward the dining room. I nod and grab the plates and silverware from the cabinet.

"You have a nice place, Mrs. Steele. How is your practice going? Do you like working out of the hospital?" Christian helps me with the table and pours us both a glass of wine.

Mom pulls the beef roast and vegetables out of the oven and places them on the countertop to rest. "Thank you, Christian. Please call me Carla. Mrs. Steele is too formal. I have fallen in love this place. It is close to the hospital, and now it's closer to Ana. My practice is growing, and I couldn't be happier about it. It keeps my mind occupied." Her eyes start to show sadness, and she wipes her hands on her apron. "I have something to show you, Christian."

She walks out of the kitchen and comes back with a thick book. _Oh my lord, she is pulling out the photo albums._ "We can go through this after dinner. There were so many cute pictures of Ana in here when she was little. I don't think you have ever seen them, Christian." She winks at him, and I feel myself blush. Who knows what the book has in it. Maybe I should find a way to make it disappear.

"Sounds wonderful! I can't wait to see them." He grins and looks over at me. I roll my eyes and take a large gulp of wine.

"Ana, help me carry the food to the table so we can eat." We all grab the dishes with the food and place them on the table. Christian pulls out my chair, and I beam at his chivalry.

We start eating, and the food is fabulous. Mom has always been a great cook. Since dad passed away, she doesn't cook many large meals. Most of the time, we meet out somewhere to eat. Maybe I should cook her dinner in the new apartment.

"Mom, you should come by and see our new place since we've moved in. It has a great view." I take a bite of the beef roast, and it melts in my mouth. "This roast is delicious!"

We have a light conversation for the rest of the dinner. Mom shares stories with Christian about how I was as a little girl. He laughs and smiles, and it makes my heart melt. We finish eating and take our drinks into the living room.

I remove my shoes and tuck my feet under my legs as I take a seat in the middle of the couch. Christian sits next to me on one side, and mom sits on the other. She grabs the album off the side table and opens it up.

"This is meant as a time of reminiscing. If you change your mind and don't want to look through it, we don't have to," mom says as she places her hand over mine.

I nod my head and look at the first page of pictures. I have seen some of the photos before, and the first one is dad holding me when I was a baby. I smile because he is keeping me so close to him. His hugs would always make me feel better. When I wrecked my bike, he hugged me while I cried.

I continue to turn the pages and laugh at the memories. Tons of pictures have mom and dad together, laughing and smiling at each other. They were so in love. I hope that Christian and I will have that one day. I look over at him, and he is watching me.

"Are you okay?" I nod my head and lean over to kiss him. "What was that for?" he asks, while he runs his finger down my cheek.

"No reason. I just wanted to kiss you. I can't wait to see the photo albums with you in them. I bet Grace has a ton of them." I grin, and his eyes go wide, then he smiles back at me.

"You are right. Mom has quite a few albums that are full of pictures of us when we were smaller. She will be excited to share them with you. Me, not so much." I lean my head on his shoulder, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Ana, what time do you want to visit Ray's gravesite tomorrow? Should we go in the morning and then go somewhere for lunch? Does that sound good to you?" Mom closes the photo album and places it back on the side table.

"That sounds nice. Do you want us to come and get you, or do you want to drive to my place?"

"I don't think I want to drive tomorrow. Can you two come and get me? I'll be ready by 10 am."

"Sure, mom. We can come and get you." I move to put my shoes on, and Christian takes our glasses into the kitchen.

"Ana, I'm so happy for you. I can tell by the way he looks at you that it's serious this time. I hope nothing comes between the two of you." She takes my hand, and I hug her tightly around the neck.

"Thank you, mom. Things are different this time around. We have been completely honest with each other, and have vowed to keep the lines of communication open. He has already told me that he can't lose me again. And I feel the same way." My eyes tear up, and mom hugs me again.

We break apart as Christian comes back into the room. He kneels in front of me and takes my hands in his. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, I don't need anything. Are you ready to go?" He nods his head and helps me up from the couch. We say our goodbyes to mom and leave with the promise to see each other tomorrow.

The ride back to Escala is quiet. I was expecting to feel sad about seeing pictures of dad, but I feel happy. Laughing and joking with mom is just what I needed to help me prepare for tomorrow.

"We're here, Ana. Do you want to stay with me tonight?" I have stayed in my apartment for the past two nights, and I miss sleeping next to Christian.

"Yes, I would like to stay with you if that is okay. I need to grab some clothes from my apartment. I think Kate wants to join us tomorrow. Are you alright with that?" I climb out of the car and walk with Christian to the elevator.

"Of course, she can go with us. I can ask Elliott if he wants to go with her; maybe she needs his support? She was close to Ray as well, right?" Christian takes my hand as we enter the elevator.

"Yes, Ray was like another father to her. She stayed over at our house quite a bit during the summer." I press the button for my floor and push myself into Christian's side.

We exit the elevator to my apartment, and I enter it after unlocking the door. There is the only light on the breakfast bar. Kate must be with Elliott. "Does Kate ever stay here?" I shrug my shoulders and chuckle at Christian's question.

"I'm surprised Elliott isn't staying here. It's closer to you, and it allows him to take advantage of Gail's cooking. Make yourself at home. It'll be just a few minutes. I'm going to pack extra clothes to leave in your place."

I grab my phone from my purse and send a text to Kate.

*A – Do you want to ride with us tomorrow? We will be picking mom up around 10 am.

I set my phone down and pack my clothes, waiting for her reply. A few minutes later, it buzzes with a notification.

*K – Yes, that would be great. Elliott wants to come with me, is that alright?

*A – That works fine. We will go to lunch afterward. Come to Christian's around 9:30.

*K – Okay, see you in the morning. XO

*A – night, night. XO

I grab my suitcase and meet Christian in the living room. He is standing out on the terrace looking out over the city.

"My view is not as nice as yours. Kate and Elliott will be going with us in the morning. They will come to your apartment around 9:30. You ready?" He walks over and takes the suitcase from my hand.

"I will call the Mile High and reserve the private room for us to eat lunch in. Is it okay if I invite mom and dad to join us?" We join hands and leave my apartment for his.

"That would be nice." I reach up and kiss his cheek. "Thank you again for going with me to my mom's place. It was nice to laugh and celebrate Ray's life instead of being sad and crying."

"I told you before, Ana. I will be there for you; however, you need me. Do we need to take flowers tomorrow?" That reminds me of the call I made yesterday.

"Yes, we need to go by the florist and pick up the flowers I ordered yesterday. Ray loved tulips, so I got a nice wreath that has a variety of colors on it. It will fit in the back of the SUV." He nods his head in agreement as we get onto the elevator.

Once we are back inside his penthouse, I take my clothes to his room and change into something more comfortable. It's not late, but I want to go to bed soon. Tomorrow will be a long day.

When I walk into the living room, Christian is sitting at his piano. I sit down beside him and ask him to play me a song. He has no idea I can play as well.

He places his fingers over the keys and starts to play a song that I have heard many times before. It was one of the songs dads, and mom would dance to in the living room. I smile as he sings the opening lines:

_Girl, tell me only this_

_That I'll have your heart for always_

_And you want me by your side_

_Whispering the words "I'll always love you"_

He continues playing and singing, and I get lost in his beautiful baritone voice. When he gets near the end of the song, tears fill my eyes.

_Because I'm truly_

_Truly in love with you, girl_

_I'm truly head over heels with your love_

_I need you, and with your love I'm free_

_And truly, you know you're all right_

_With me_

He stops playing and turns to face me. "That was beautiful! I didn't know you could sing. Now, it's my turn." I know what song I want to play for him.

I start to feel nervous because I have never played for anyone before, other than band practice. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I place my fingers over the keys and start playing the opening chords and begin to sing.

_I've been down_

_Now I'm blessed_

_I felt a revelation coming around_

_I guess it's right; it's so amazing_

_Every time I see you I'm alive_

_You're all I've got_

_You lift me up_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

_And I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

I look over and continue to sing to him about how things feel right between us, and how everything is lining up just the way we want it. I get to the last part of the song and stop playing, only singing the last part to him.

_When minutes turn to days and years_

_If mountains fall, I'll still be here_

_Holdin' you until the day I die_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

When I finish singing, he takes me into his arms and buries his face in my neck. We sit there holding each other for a few minutes before he pulls away and faces me. "I didn't know you could play the piano. You play so well, and you have a beautiful voice." He kisses both my cheeks, my nose, and then my mouth. When our lips meet, I feel his tongue licking my lips. I open my mouth to him, and our kiss is sensual. I want him now.

I pull away from the kiss and ask him to take me to bed. "Please. I need you." I look up into his eyes, and they change from calm to stormy grey in a matter of seconds.

He gets up from the piano and carries me bridal style to his bedroom. He stands me up on my feet next to the bed and begins to remove my clothes, piece by piece slowly. I stare up at him as my breathing changes.

Once he gets my shirt off, he leans down and places open mouth kisses along my shoulder up to my collar bone. Then he kisses my neck below my ear; then he nips the lobe. I moan in pleasure as I lean my head back, giving him more access.

CPOV

I didn't think my feelings would change for Ana. After she sang and played a song for me, my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I love his woman so much, and I'm going to show her just how much.

I carry her to my room and stand her up at the edge of my bed. My erection is already pushing a tent in my pants. He's going to have to settle down for a bit. I'm going to make sure Ana gets all the pleasure first.

I kiss her shoulders to her neck and up to her ear. She moans in pleasure, and I am reconsidering my last thought. I work my way down her throat to her perfectly round breasts. I take a nipple in my mouth and squeeze the other one between my thumb and fingers. She grabs my hair and pushes me further into her chest.

I pull my mouth away from her breasts and run my fingertips down her smooth belly to the waistline of her sweats. I slide my hands inside them and slowly bring them down her creamy thighs, exposing her bare pussy to me, right at eye level._ Sweet Jesus!_ I lean forward and bury my nose in her center. I smell her arousal, and it causes my arousal to reach a fever pitch.

"Lay on the bed." My voice comes out hoarse, but she hears me. She slowly gets onto the bed and slides her body to the middle of the mattress. I pull my shirt over my head and slide off my pants. My erection is screaming in relief as he peaks his head out of my underwear, causing Ana to lick her lips.

I crawl on the bed and rest on my knees, in between her legs. She lays back, her hair fanning across the pillow. I don't say anything, only allowing my eyes to make contact with hers. I lean down and put my arms underneath her thighs, pulling her sweet pussy closer to my mouth. I lick my lips to prepare for my feast.

I take my tongue and lick up and down her wet slit. She moans in pleasure, and it only spurs me on. I use the tip of my tongue to circle her clit, and she slowly grinds her hips against my tongue. I remove my mouth from her, and she huffs out her annoyance. "Patience, baby."

I lean down and continue to lick her, bringing one of my hands in to join the party. As I am licking her clit, I insert a finger inside her channel, and she nearly comes up off the bed. I continue to lick and suck, and use my finger in a come hither motion to add to her pleasure. I insert a second finger, and she rides them both harder. She starts chanting my name, and I feel her vaginal walls squeezing my fingers. She is on edge, and I suck hard on her clit to help her fall over.

After she comes down from her orgasm, I remove my fingers, reaching up to her mouth and tell her to suck herself off my fingers. The erotic feeling of her tongue wrapping around my fingers, sucking her juices, is making me insane with need. I want to feel her warm, silky pussy wrap around my hard dick. I hastily remove my underwear and cover her body with mine.

I know she is more than ready for me, so I pull her knees up, and she wraps her long legs around my hips. I reach down, taking my erection in my hand, and line it up with her. I push into her, and we both gasp at the feeling. I lay against her trying to keep myself from coming right off the bat. I have never had an issue with coming too soon, but the feelings I have for Ana magnify the pleasure a hundred times.

I start a slow and deep pace, wanting her to feel me everywhere. She tightens her legs around my hips and meets me thrust for thrust. When I bottom out inside of her, I grind my pubic bone against her clit, causing her internal muscles to squeeze me tighter. "You feel incredible, Christian," she gasps in between thrusts. "It gets better and better each time we make love."

I lean down and cover her mouth with mine. She opens her mouth, allowing my tongue to mirror the actions of my dick. Our bodies become frantic as we each chase our orgasms. "Damn, baby. You're like a vice around my dick." I drive into her harder and faster, knowing she is seconds away from her second orgasm. I lean down and pull one of her nipples into my mouth, biting and sucking it until I feel her clench around me. She lets out a loud cry, screaming my name, and I continue to bottom out inside her, chasing my orgasm.

I feel her orgasm continue to squeeze me, and it's enough to send me over the edge. "Fuck! Ana, baby. Milk my dick. Ah..Ah..Ah.." I continue to move in and out of her until I have nothing left.

I roll us onto our side, as we both try to get our breath. I thought the last time we were together was the best, but this one beats it by a mile. "My God, Christian. Are you trying to kill me?" She pants out while trying to getting her breathing under control.

"No, baby. You feel so good, and I couldn't help myself. Did I hurt you?" I kiss her forehead, then her lips. I look into her ocean blue eyes, searching for what I don't know. Her face is flush, and her hair is a mess. And she's never looked more beautiful.

"You didn't hurt me. Quite the opposite. It's going to be hard trying to top that sexcapade. You are incredible. I love you." She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her.

"I love you, too, Ana. So much. I'm going to get up and get a washcloth to clean you up, okay." She lets go of me and rolls onto her back, covering her eyes with her arm. Her luscious tits are on display, and I can't help but lean down and take a nipple in my mouth.

She chuckles. "I thought you were getting up?" I look up at her, and her eyes are on me.

"I couldn't resist another taste. I'll be right back." This time I get up and stroll into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water. I return to bed and clean her up. I toss the cloth onto the floor and take her in my arms.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day." I kiss her softly and reach for the sheet to cover us up. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep, and I go soon after her.

I wake up the next morning, and Ana and I are wrapped up in each other. Her legs intertwine with mine, her arm resting across my chest, and her head is tucked under my chin. I can feel her warm breath against my neck, and I want to feel this every morning. I decide to talk to her later about us spending more nights together. With volleyball starting up, she will be traveling more. I will need to take every opportunity I have to keep her in my bed.

I feel her move her head, and I look down into her blue eyes. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?" I ask her as I rub my hands up and down her back.

"Mmm. I slept well. I don't think I moved all night. How about you? Did you sleep okay?" She runs her fingers through the hair on my chest, and I feel myself start to harden. I know she can feel it because it's resting against her thigh.

She slides her hand down my abs and takes my erection in her hand. "I slept great," I answered hoarsely. Before I can say anything else, she quickly gets up and straddles my hips. I sit up, and we are face to face, chest to chest.

"Take what you need, Ana," I whisper. She rises on her knees and guides herself down onto my waiting erection. She is so wet; I have no problem sinking deep inside of her. "Yes, baby. You feel incredible." Our bodies are touching everywhere.

She looks down at our intimate connection and continues to take me in and out at her pace. Her head goes back, and her mouth forms an O, and I start to feel her spasm around me. Her movement falters, and I take her hips in my hands, helping her reach her peak. I continue to raise her up and down, pushing up when her body comes down onto me. My balls start to tingle, and I know I am getting close. She leans down and nibbles my ear lobe, setting me off like a rocket.

We both stay still, just enjoying the moment between us. I look over at the clock, realizing we need to get up and get ready. "We need to shower. It's getting late." I keep her in my arms and move to the edge of the bed. I place my hands on her firm backside and stand up, walking us into the bathroom. I set her down on the floor, and lean into the shower to turn the water on. After a few minutes, the bathroom fills with steam, and we step into the shower.

We wash each other, making sure to get every part clean. I turn the water off and reach out for a towel, then wrap her in it. I grab a second towel and wrap it around my waist. "What would you like for breakfast? I can have Gail fix something."

"An omelet with bacon and fruit will be fine. She doesn't need to go all out. I'm not sure how my stomach will hold up today anyway." I kiss her forehead, and she walks out into my bedroom. I know today will be hard for her, and I plan on being there for her no matter what.

She steps out of the closet, wearing a black pantsuit and black pumps. She has her hair pulled back into a bun, and she is wearing minimal makeup. I guess there is no point in wearing much when it will come off with tears. "Do I look okay?" She asks while turning in the floor-length mirror.

"You look great. I'll be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you check on Gail and see if breakfast is ready? I'm sure Elliott is on his way up. I swear his nose sniffs out breakfast whenever Gail cooks." She nods and walks out of the bedroom door.

We are sitting at the breakfast bar eating when Elliott makes his grand entrance. "Bro, I hope there is some left for me. I am starving. Kate didn't feed me last night." He laughs as he and Kate walk to the bar.

"Gail made some scrambled eggs and bacon. Look under the warmer. There is enough for you and Kate," I say before taking a sip of coffee.

"Good morning, Ana." Kate greets her with a hug and kiss. "Thanks for letting me tag along today. How are you feeling?" Kate takes a seat next to her after fixing a plate for herself and Elliott.

"I feel good. We had a nice dinner last night. We looked through old photo albums and laughed at the memories." Ana smiles and finishes off her breakfast. "We need to go by the florist and pick up some flowers I ordered."

Kate and Elliott finish their breakfast, and we all take the elevator to the garage. We agree to drive two separate SUVs, instead of piling into one. Ana does a double-take when she sees Luke Sawyer standing next to Taylor. She looks at me and then back to him. "When did this happen? And why didn't you say anything to me?" She stops walking and crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for me to answer.

"Since he was already under the GEH umbrella, it was easy to move him over to my personal security staff. We talked on Monday, and he agreed to be your personal security. He assured me his relationship with Hannah would not compromise your safety. An extra security person will travel with you and the team for out of town trips. Please don't be upset with me for not telling you." I move closer to her, hoping she doesn't step back. She looks at Luke then back to me.

"I'm not upset about it. I would have liked to know before now that he is my security. As long as he understands to keep his distance, we will get along fine." I grin and shake my head back and forth.

"Ana, he is your security. He will be with you wherever you go. He will not keep his distance. He is there for your protection. I will not back down from this." I try not to raise my voice, but we had this discussion before. I am determined to keep her safe, no matter what.

She takes a deep breath, and her shoulders sag. "Fine." She walks to Luke, hugs him, then gets into the back of the SUV. When I climb in beside her, she is sitting up against the window with her hands in her lap. _Crap. Today is going to be hard enough without this between us._

Taylor gets in to drive, and I tell him to head to the florist to pick up the flowers, then to Carla's. Ana doesn't say anything for the entire ride, and now I question springing the security thing on her today. It wasn't essential for him to come, but I want her to get used to having him around. I don't know whether I should talk to Ana about now or leave her alone and let her come to me.

We arrive at the florist, and she waits for Taylor to open her door. I get out on my side and walk around to her. I reach for her hand, and she takes it, clasping our fingers together.

We arrive at her mother's, and Ana still hasn't uttered a word. Her face is showing no emotion, and I wonder if she is holding her feelings in about the security situation.

Elliott and Kate meet us at the garage elevator, and Kate is quiet as well. I put my arm around Ana's shoulder, and she leans her body into mine, reaching her arms around my back. She rests her head on my chest, and my heart aches for what she is facing today. I place a soft kiss on the top of her head and hold her close to me.

The elevator doors open and we ride up to Carla's floor. Ana walks in first, and we follow after her. Ana and Carla meet with a tight embrace. Kate hugs her next and introduces Elliott. "Good morning, guys. Would anyone like some coffee before we leave?" She looks to each of us, and no one takes her offer. "Okay, let's get this show on the road." Carla picks up her purse, and she locks the door after we all exit.

"Carla, you can ride with Ana and me. Elliott and Kate will be riding to the cemetery in another SUV," I mention after we board the elevator.

"That sounds great, thank you again, Christian, for picking me up. Today is going to be exhausting, and I won't feel like driving home."

We arrive back at the garage, and Taylor and Sawyer tuck us into the SUVs. Ana sits in the middle between Carla and I. I take her hand and softly rub my thumb across the top of her knuckles.

We drive for about thirty minutes to a private cemetery near Belleview. Taylor helps Carla out of the car, and I take Ana's hand in mine as we walk toward where her father is buried. I hear her sniffle, and I squeeze her hand lightly, letting her know I am right here if she needs me.

Ana POV

We arrive at the cemetery, and my heart is in my throat. I have been here many times, and I still get choked up. Taylor is carrying the small wreath from the florist. My thoughts have been going a million different directions, and I forgot about it being in the back of the SUV.

We walk for a few minutes and stop in front of Ray's headstone. Kate and I put our arms around mom, and we stand there silently staring at it. _Loving husband and Father_ are neatly written below his name. Before I can say anything, I hear mom's voice talking to dad.

"Ray, I never thought I would be standing here talking to you without you being able to answer me. I miss you more than anything." She sobs softly and continues talking. "I brought a few people with me this time. You remember Christian and Elliott. Christian and Ana are dating, as are Elliott and Kate. You always knew Christian and Ana would be together. I wish you were here to see it. I sold the house. It wasn't the same without you there." She wipes her eyes as she continues to talk about how things are going in her life right now. I can picture him nodding his head at everything she is saying.

She places a single rose on top of his headstone, then puts her fingers on top of it after kissing them. I wipe my eyes and take a deep breath. "Daddy, I miss you. I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time. If you were here now, you would argue with me and say something like "you did everything you could" or "it was my time to go." I wish you were here now. So many things have changed in my life, and I wish you could be here to see them. Christian and I have reconnected, with no plans of ever being apart again. It took us all this time to get ourselves ready for each other. I know you always liked him."

I feel Christian place his hand on my shoulder and lightly squeeze. "My last semester has started at U-W. I will graduate in December and will be working in the pediatric wing of the Emergency Room at Seattle Grace. The volleyball season has started too, and our first conference game is next week. We are the preseason pick to win the PAC-10 conference. I wish you were here to watch me play." The tears are flowing down my face right now; I know daddy is looking down on me, and I hope I make him proud.

Mom places her arms around me, and we cry together for a few minutes more. Mom reaches up to wipe my tears. "Sweetheart, you need to stop blaming yourself for Ray's death. He had a heart condition that no amount of medical intervention could have fixed. We will hold onto the memories of him forever. Do you understand me?" She places her fingers under my chin and raises my head, forcing me to look into her eyes. "Stop blaming yourself." My eyes tear up again, and I tuck my head into her neck while she rubs my back.

"I can't help it, mom. If I would have paid more attention to him when I got to the house, things may be different right now. I never got to say goodbye!" I start sobbing, and Kate joins in on the hug.

"I know you didn't, and neither did I. But your father knew we loved him and he carried that to his grave with him. He expects the same from us, honey. We will carry his love with us wherever we go and in whatever we do." She places her hand on my chest over my heart. "He will always be here, Ana. He loved you so much and would do anything to protect you. You were his everything. Hold onto the great memories you have of him. Don't taint it by second-guessing yourself."

I listen to her words and realize she is right. I had no control over what happened to him. Yes, if I would have found him sooner, maybe he would have survived. The doctor said his heart was damaged from the previous heart attack and wasn't strong enough.

I wipe my eyes and look up at my mother. I will feed off her strength and get through today. "Thank you, momma. I needed to hear that." I hug her and look up at the cloudless sky. I feel a slight breeze and a warmth surround me. I know daddy is here with us in spirit, and I need to keep that feeling with me always. No matter what doubts I have about the day he died, I know from now on I will live each day to the fullest in memory of him.

**_The songs they played/sang to each other:_**

**_Truly by Lionel Richie_**

**_Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood_**

**_In case you haven't figured it out yet, music is a big part of my life. I am constantly listening to lyrics of songs and I have certain playlists that reflect my moods. If you have a song that is special to you or plays an important role in your life, share it with me! Thanks again for the reviews and positive words. Hope you enjoyed the update. The next chapter will have Christian showing his jealous side in a big way. Until then, cheers and have a great week!_**

_Sherry_


	15. You Are the Reason

**_A/N_**

**_This chapter is not as long as the last one. The rest of the chapters will be around this length unless the storyline makes it longer. I tend to get a little wordy, so if I bore you, I apologize. I like including some drama, but I won't drag it out. I'm not sure how long this story will be. It may go to chapter 20, including the epilogue. If you would like to see something added to a future chapter, add a comment or send me a PM. Chapter title (song) is You Are the Reason by Calum Scott with Leona Lewis. The next update will hopefully be this week._**

**_Sherry_**

Chapter 15 – You Are the Reason

CPOV

As I watch Carla comfort Ana, I kick myself for not keeping in touch with her in the last four years. It's evident to me she still blames herself for Ray's death, even though the doctor told her nothing could have saved him. Hopefully, the words of encouragement Carla is whispering to her will help her realize there is no fault.

"Bro, do you think Ana needs to see a shrink?" He whisper-talks so no one else will hear him.

"No, I don't think so," I say in a hushed tone. "Carla can talk some sense into her. She knows how to encourage her without putting her down. Besides, it's only been two years. Last night she was laughing and joking. Maybe crying today and remembering good times will help her heal." I look back over at her and Carla hugging, and Kate joins in.

Ana releases her mother and turns to look at me. She reaches her arms out, and I walk to her. "Are you okay, baby?" I ask while kissing the side of her head.

"I will be. Thank you for being here."

"I don't want to be anywhere else." She looks up at me with red and puffy eyes. I softly kiss her lips, and we walk together as a group back to our cars.

The ride to the Mile High is quiet but not somber. No more tears fall, and I keep Ana's fingers intertwined with mine.

We pull up to valet parking, and the attendant opens the door for Carla, while Taylor opens the door for me. I reach my hand in for Ana, and I hear a commotion behind me.

Cameras start flashing, and reporters start shouting questions. "Mr. Grey, is this your new Queen?" Then another one asks why we look sad and wearing black. I don't answer any other them. Instead, I tuck Ana into my side, and we walk through the main entrance.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Taylor looks around after we enter the restaurant. Luckily, we are eating in the private dining room. I don't think I could handle people staring at us. If it was Ana and me, I would definitely give them a show.

"It's alright, Taylor. Today has been emotional. Normally Sawyer would be with us, and this type of thing is taken care of before we get out of the car." I continue leading Ana back to the private dining area.

Mom and dad have already arrived, and they rise from the table when they see us come in. Mom smiles widely. "When did this happen," she points to Ana and me. I smile.

"Right before I went to Taiwan. Everything is out in the open now, and I couldn't be happier." Dad shakes my hand as mom hugs Ana tightly, whispering something in her ear. I see Ana nod her head before leaning over and hugging dad. Mom makes her rounds with everyone, and we all finally sit down.

The waitress comes in to take our order and stands a little too close to me, but I don't pay her any attention. I put my arm around the back of Ana's chair and lean down to kiss her cheek. Ana looks at me, eyes sparkling.

"Ana dear, have you told Christian where you will be working once you graduate?" Mom asks, then takes a drink of her water.

"Yes, ma'am. I told him, and he is happy we will be working together. I'm looking forward to learning from one of the best." Ana places her napkin in her lap and continues to talk about the required clinical hours she has to complete.

"Has the regular season for volleyball started yet? I want to come and watch you play at least once this year," mom asks. I'm not sure about this myself. I need to add her games to my calendar.

"Actually, our first home game is next Tuesday against Wisconsin. We fly out Friday morning for a weekend tournament in Hawaii." I turn my head sharply toward her. Is she leaving for an entire weekend?

"Wow, Hawaii sounds like fun. Will you be able to go to the beach or check out any sights?" Dad asks while our waitress sets the food on the table.

"I'm not sure yet. Last year, we did a few things as a group, but most of the girls use their spare time to work on school assignments. I only have one class to deal with, and it won't require much outside work." I will have to make sure we have an extra security person in place before Thursday. I sent Taylor a text message letting him know what Ana just said.

"Christian, will you be traveling this weekend with Ana? It sounds like a nice mini-vacation. You don't take much time off," Dad states then takes a bite of his salmon.

"I didn't know she was going out of town this weekend. We haven't discussed her schedule yet. I have a lot of conference calls and meetings this week, so I am not sure I can leave town. I will take a look at her schedule, and maybe travel at another time." I look at Ana, and she stares up at me.

"Are you mad at me?" she whispers. I shake my head.

"Of course not. We have been talking about more important things. But there will be an additional security officer traveling with you." I make sure my voice is stern. I will not give an inch on the topic of security.

She nods her head and goes back to eating her lunch. The conversation flows nicely, and no one mentions the significance of today.

We finish lunch and say our goodbyes to everyone. Sawyer and Taylor leave to bring the SUVs around and check for any paparazzi lurking at the front. Mom walks to me and hugs me tightly. "I'm glad you and Ana have discovered each other again. Take care of her." I nod as she kisses my cheek, and we walk to the front door.

Luke takes Kate and Elliott to his place while Taylor drives Ana and me to Escala. I bring up the topic of security now, hoping it won't cause an argument. "I have talked with Taylor, and he has a female officer he wants to bring on board. She will travel with the team when you all go out of town. Her name is Belinda Prescott. Can you give me the flight information for this weekend?" I take her hand and pull it into my lap.

She lets me take her hand and takes a deep breath before she speaks. "I think it's unnecessary to have an additional officer go with Sawyer." I start to argue, and she puts up her hand. "But I understand how you feel. As long as they dress in plain clothes and can blend in, I have no problem with it."

She pulls out her cell phone from her purse and scans through emails. "I have forwarded you the itinerary for this weekend." She keeps looking at her phone and curses under her breath.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, concerned with her change in attitude.

"Devon from Mile High asked me to work tomorrow night. One of the staff is out sick, and she needs my help. I plan on telling her I will have to cut my hours back to as needed or have her take me completely off the schedule. Once I start clinical rotations, I won't have much free time." She starts typing a message then puts her phone away.

"Are you going to work for her? I was hoping we could spend some time together before you leave for the weekend." I turn my head to look out the window, then look back at Ana. I can't believe she's going to work instead of spending the evening with me.

"It's only for a few hours. There is a gap in coverage. I can come by when I'm finished and stay the night. Will that be okay?" I hear her mother take a deep breath and I forgot she was in the car with us.

"That will be fine with me. I'm sorry if I sound so needy." I laugh and kiss the hand I have linked in mine.

"You two sound like lovesick teenagers!" Carla starts laughing and soon, Ana, and I join her.

We get back to the penthouse, and Taylor asks for a few moments in my office. Ana goes to my room to change clothes, and I follow Taylor inside. "Sir, I have talked with Sawyer, and he knows Prescott personally. He believes she will be a great addition for out of town trips. I would consider her to come on permanently once the season is over. She can come here this evening and meet you and Miss Steele. Do you know what time the flight leaves on Friday?" I sit down behind my desk and open my email.

"The flight leaves at 9:00 am from SeaTac. They have a match Monday morning, and will fly back that afternoon." I huff at the idea of her leaving for that long. I may have to make the trip on Sunday and have her fly back with me on Monday. _Join the mile-high club? Hell yes!_

"I will brief Sawyer when he returns from dropping your brother and Miss Kavanagh off at his place." I nod my head, and he leaves me alone with my thoughts. I mentally check my schedule for the rest of the week, and there is no way I can get away for the entire weekend. I will bust through everything so I can at least see her the second half-off the weekend.

I leave my office in search of my woman and find her sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket. "Do you want me to turn the gas logs on?" I ask as I sit down beside her. She cuddles up next to me as I wrap my arm around her.

"Sure." I reach over and remotely start the logs. "I shared my calendar with Sawyer, so he will know when and where I need to be. Will I be able to drive myself, or will he be my chauffeur?" Her tone doesn't suggest she's smart about it, but I can't help but wonder.

"You can drive, and he can follow you, or you can ride in the same vehicle. I don't care about the logistics. As long as he is there to protect you when the need arises." I pull her closer to me.

"Okay. I will talk to Luke later and figure everything out." She rests her head on my chest, and before long, I hear her breathing even out, and she falls asleep. I stare into the fire and realize what we are doing now happens in every normal relationship. I never thought the words normal, and a relationship would apply to me, and be in the same sentence.

I hear a throat clear behind me, and Taylor walks in with Sawyer and who I assume is Prescott. "Sir, we can talk later if you want her to continue to rest." He points his chin toward Ana, but as I start to agree with his assessment, she opens her eyes and sits up.

She looks at Sawyer and Prescott, then back to Taylor. "I guess this is my new security entourage?" She removes the blanket from her lap and stands up to greet them. She sticks her hand out at Prescott. "In case you couldn't figure it out, I'm Ana." She smiles, and Prescott returns the handshake. "Sawyer, did you get the email I sent you about sharing my calendar? I thought that would be the easiest way to keep up with things. Once I get the itineraries for our out of town matches, I will forward them to you." She is taking charge of things. I'm glad she is agreeable with the security detail.

Sawyer nods his head. "That works for me, Ana. Thank you for thinking ahead. Would you rather drive yourself around, or have me do it?" He grins, and she rolls her eyes. I feel myself getting pissed off at their familiarity with each other. But I have to remember his words to me earlier. He considers Ana a sister, and don't siblings pick on each other?

"There are times when I would like to drive myself. I use the time to clear my head. We can plan as we go on that part. Oh, I am working at Mile High tomorrow for a few hours. I would like for you to drive me then, okay?" She stands still with her arms crossed over her chest, propping her breasts up nicely. I'm waiting for Sawyer to look down at them. He never breaks eye contact with her. _Good man._

Ana and I spend the rest of the evening, relaxing and watching trash TV. She fixes a quick dinner of chicken stir fry but made me help with the preparation. I came through it without cutting a finger or burning the food, so I consider that a success.

The next morning, I wake up to an empty bed. I look around and see a note on Ana's pillow. _I_ _have an early practice this morning. I hope you have a wonderful day, Mr. Grey. I love you XO_

I roll out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I turn the shower on to get the water hot and relieve myself at the toilet. My morning wood is bouncing in disappointment from the lack of attention. Ana and I didn't have sex last night or this morning. I want to rectify that tonight. Lord knows I won't be able to go five days without burying myself deep inside her. After having her, I can't believe I went without her for as long as I did. _Never again._

I take a quick shower and dress in a navy blue suit with a crisp white button-down and matching tie. I walk out to the kitchen, and Gail has my breakfast ready, with coffee.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. Will Miss Steele be joining you this morning?" She places a cup of coffee on the bar, and I tuck into my breakfast.

"No, she has an early practice. She is working this evening, and I won't be needing dinner for two." That sounds so disappointing. I am having a hard time adjusting to her not being here. I finish my breakfast and walk to meet Taylor at the elevator to leave for work.

Ana POV

I hated to leave Christian and his bed this morning. He looked so peaceful and sexy. He seemed upset at me for agreeing to work at Mile High tonight. I am planning to tell Devon that I want to be taken off the schedule for now. I need to focus on other things, including keeping my boyfriend happy. I chuckle to myself. _Boyfriend_.

Practice runs smoothly, and we are ready for this weekend's tournament. I'm excited to get the season underway. Kate and I walk together into the locker room. "Hey, you know what the student section is planning for you this year?" I sit down on the bench in front of my locker and stare at Kate.

"You know the song Glamorous by Fergie? Well, they are going to replace the letters of the song with the letter of your name. Cool huh? Instead of singing G-l-a-m-o-r-o-u-s they will be singing A-n-a-s-t-a-s-i-a." Oh no, this is not going to happen.

"Kate, who told you about this? Do you know how absurd that sounds?" That is going to embarrass the shit out of me.

"Oh, come on, Ana. You know you're the superstar of the team. Two time All-American, last year's PAC-12 player of the year, and most likely this year's, too. Soak it up! You deserve the attention. You've worked hard over the past four years." She gapes at me.

I roll my eyes. "Kate, you know I don't like to flaunt this kind of thing. The last time I checked, volleyball is a team sport. You need to tell the right person not to do this. Please." I grab my bag from my locker and take off my shoes.

Kate sits down next to me. "Just pretend like it doesn't bother you. We are all proud of you, and you are the one that holds this team together, Ana. So don't let it get you down." She removes her shoes and socks, then asks what I am planning tonight since we are leaving tomorrow to go out of town for the weekend.

"I am working at Mile High for a few hours, then spending the night with Christian. You and Elliott should come by the club later. Maybe we can hang out after I get done." I change clothes quickly, with plans to shower when I get back to the apartment.

"Okay, I'll ask Elliott if he'd like to go for a while. We plan on having a fuckathon tonight, so I don't know how long we will stay." She laughs at my facial expression.

"I could have gone without hearing that. Thanks for the mental image." I grab the rest of my stuff, and we leave the locker room together. Sawyer is waiting for me in the gym foyer.

"Is he your shadow now?" Kate whispers.

"Yep, and there will be another female shadow going with us to Hawaii. Christian pretty much demanded it. I told him as long as they could blend in, I didn't have a problem with it. I trust Luke with my life." I shrug, and she shakes her head.

"Isn't that a little over-bearing? I mean, having someone with you all the time? Will she be going with you when you use the bathroom? You will have no privacy." Kate scoffs.

"You of all people should know how the paparazzi work. They are relentless when they try to gather information and take pictures. Now that Christian and I are dating, there is more of a risk of someone harming me to get back at him. I understand where he's coming from, and I have agreed to take things a day at a time." We stop at the main entrance of the building in a silent standoff.

"I'm sorry I don't want you to lose your independence. Please be careful with this, okay? I don't want it to turn into something unhealthy." She hugs my neck tightly. "I'll text you later about Mile High." She walks quickly to her car. I shake my head.

"Hey, Luke. I'm headed back to my place. Can you pick me up around 6:00? I start the shift at 7:00." We walk side by side to my car.

"Sure, Ana. I'll follow you to Escala, then come back to pick you up."

"Thanks." I get in my car and start the drive home.

The good part about having someone drive me is the fact I don't have to search for a parking space. It's early, and the place is packed. "Luke, what is going on tonight? Why are there so many people here this early?" I crane my neck, checking on the line to get in.

"There is supposed to be some famous DJ here tonight. I think his name is David Guetta. I'll drop you at the back entrance to avoid this headache." I nod in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks." I grab my purse as he pulls up to the back door.

I walk in, and Devon greets me with a hug. "Thanks for doing this on such short notice. Lexi is coming to relieve you at 9:00."

"No problem. But I need you to take me off the schedule. With volleyball starting and clinical rotations, I won't have much time to work. I'm sorry." Devon smiles at me.

"I understand, Ana. I was wondering when this would happen. You have been the best employee I could have asked for." I nod and open my locker to drop my purse into it. I grab the security mic and bar apron, then make my way out front.

The main bar and VIP bar are packed. The DJ hasn't started yet, but I hear it won't be long until he starts. I haven't heard from Christian all day, but he did mention yesterday he would have tons of meetings to attend since he was off earlier this week.

I start fixing drinks for one of the waitresses, and some guy at the bar starts talking to me. "Hey, gorgeous. What's your name?" I look at him and keep working on the drinks. Same old Chad. I wonder if he remembers anything the day after he's in here. "If I asked you out, would you go?" He keeps asking me personal questions, and I am starting to get irritated. I try not to be rude to him, but I think he is getting a little out of hand.

"Well, Chad, I don't date customers. And if you don't mind, I need to get back to making drinks for the waitresses. Thanks for coming in tonight." I smile at him and turn my back to finish the order.

When I turn back around, he is still there. He grabs a napkin and writes something down on it. "Here's my number if you change your mind. I know I can rock your world like no one else." I almost throw up in my mouth but manage a smile. He gets up to leave, and I remove the napkin from the bar. We keep a pile of them underneath everything, then throw them away when the night is over.

"Hey, Steele." Kate and Elliott come up to the bar, and I hand them each a beer. "What did that dickhead want?"

"The usual. I let him down gently." I look over at Elliott. "Where's your brother?"

He looks over his shoulder toward the VIP room and what I see almost makes me sick. Christian is sitting on a couch, and some blond bimbo is giving him a lap dance. He has his hands on her hips while she grinds down on his crotch. _What the hell?_

"What the fuck is your brother doing? And who the fuck is that bitch on his lap? If you don't go take care of it, I will, and you won't like the outcome," Kate shouts at Elliott. I find myself staring as tears fill my eyes. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Has he changed his mind about me?

The next thing I know, Kate is walking me back to the employee lounge and searching for Devon. "Where is Sawyer?" I shrug my shoulders, and she grabs the security mic from my chest. "Sawyer if you can hear me, you need to get down to the employee backroom ASAP. Ana needs to leave." She throws the mic down on the table.

"Sawyer is on his way. What the hell happened between you and Christian?" Kate askes after she puts her arm around me.

"I have no idea. I haven't talked to him all day, and the next thing I know, this is happening. I'm going back to the apartment to pack for this weekend and then stay with mom. I don't want to be anywhere near Christian right now." I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Okay, sweetie. If he asks me where you are, I won't tell him." I nod through my tears.

I thought we had gotten closer over the past week. I have done everything Christian asked, including extra security. Sawyer walks in and asks what is going on.

"Christian has some girl giving him a lap dance in the VIP room. Ana needs to go home, then go to her mom's. She doesn't want him to know where she is. You think you can keep it from him?" Kate stares at look without batting an eyelash.

"Of course. "Ana, grab your things and let's go. I'll call Devon and let her know you got sick and had to leave." He takes my arm and escorts me out of the back door. He puts his phone up to his ear, and I hear his side of the conversation with Devon. "That is settled. Do I need to confront Grey about this? You know you are like a sister to me, and job or no job I will kick his ass for hurting you." I smile at his honesty.

"I'm not sure what happened, Luke. Right now, I don't really care. It will be up to him to come to me, and it may take me a while to talk to him again. Or maybe I should go back in there, pull the slut off his lap and ask him to his face what his problem is." I sit down in the back seat of the SUV, and the tears fall in steady streams down my face.

CPOV

Today has been a shit day. I didn't get to see Ana this morning, and I've been too busy to reach out by text to find out how her day has been going. Andrea scheduled meetings for me back to back all day, and then a conference at 3:00 with some investors from overseas. I finally got out of the office with just enough time to shower and go to Mile High. I'm ready to lay eyes on my woman.

Taylor pulls up to the main entrance, and there is already a line out the door. "What is going on tonight to make it crowded so early?" I ask Taylor. He tells me he has no idea, but will find out.

"It doesn't matter. I have never seen it this packed during the week." I get out and walk in through the VIP entrance. I can hear the groans from those standing in line, and I smile to myself — _perks of being the owner._

I walk in and scan the bar area for Ana. I can barely see her because they are at least three deep all the way around the bar waiting for drinks. I climb the stairs to the VIP lounge and grab a whiskey neat from the guy tending bar. Maybe I should have Ana move up here so I can ogle her while she works.

I look down at the bar, and there a guy leaning over talking to her. She doesn't seem to be paying much attention to him, yet. She is busy making drinks. A few seconds later, he keeps talking to her, and she seems to engage him in conversation. What the hell is she doing? Doesn't she know she is mine? Why is she even giving this guy the time of day? I feel my temper starting to rise and what I see next sends it over the top. He hands her a napkin that I'm pretty sure has his phone number on it. She smiles at him and lays the napkin behind the bar. _Sonofabitch!_

She is flirting with this guy. I look around the VIP area for Taylor, and he hasn't made it upstairs yet. I make eye contact with a busty blond, and she starts to walk toward me. I am so pissed right now. How could she do this to us?

I hold the blonde's hand as she straddles my hips. She's attractive but not the way Ana is. I don't care at the moment. I need something to distract me from her. The blond starts to grind down on my crotch, and my dick is having none of it. He knows it's not Ana, and he's not interested. I place my hands on her hips and let her continue. The next thing I know, Elliott grabs her off my lap and is in my face yelling.

"What the fuck is your problem, Bro? What are you doing?" Taylor comes and takes the girl's arm, escorting her out of the VIP room. I walk over to the bartender and grab another whiskey.

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else. Leave me the fuck alone." He scoffs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" I look at him incredulously.

"What I've done? Why aren't you having this same conversation with Ana? She was flirting with some asshole at the bar, and then accepted a napkin with what I'm sure has his phone number on it. I'm not the one in the wrong here." I down the drink in one gulp and ask for another.

"Oh my fucking god. Do you even know how you sound right now? The guy at the bar wouldn't leave her alone. She kept ignoring him. Yes, he asked her out. But who wouldn't? She is a beautiful woman. Do you know how they handle people like him?" I shake my head, and the feeling of dread builds up in my gut.

"Well, first of all, the female bartenders get harassed all the time by drunk assholes. They try to be nice until things get out of hand. When it reaches that point, they contact security and have the drunks escorted outside to a waiting cab that takes them home. The napkins that pass across are set in a pile behind the bar and thrown away at the closing. Did you bother to even ask her about it? Of course, you didn't. Instead, you allowed the woman you love to watch some skank give you a lap dance." _Oh fuck, what have I done?_

By the time Elliott is finished talking, Kate has made her way up to the VIP room. If she were any madder, there would be smoke coming out of her ears. I look downstairs toward the bar and don't see Ana anywhere. "Kate, where is Ana?" The massive pit in my stomach now feels like a two-ton brick.

"She left. She wasn't feeling very well. She saw something that made her sick." She looks over at Elliott. "I'm ready to go, babe. I don't want to be here anymore." He nods his head in agreement.

"I thought the whole point of making things right with Ana involved communication. Apparently, it only works for her. I hope you can figure this out." He takes Kate's hand and walks out of the room.

"Sir, Sawyer let me know he has Miss Steele with him. What do you want to do?" I sit down on the couch and bury my face in my hands. Dammit, I wanted to spend tonight buried balls deep in Ana. I doubt very seriously that it is going to happen anytime soon.

"Take me to her apartment." He nods, and we leave the club and head toward Escala.

I jam the button for the 14th floor multiple times, hoping it would get me there faster. Once the doors open, I run out toward her apartment. I bang on the door, yelling her name. I have tried to call her cell phone, and it goes to voice mail. I have texted her numerous times to call me, and she hasn't answered any of the messages.

"Ana, baby, please open the door. I need to talk to you. I need to apologize for what happened earlier. Please, Ana, open the door." I keep knocking, but it never opens. Maybe she hasn't got back yet. With my back to the door, I slide down to the floor and take out my cell phone. I try to call her again, and she doesn't answer.

I sit in front of her door for what feels like hours. She hasn't come back, and she won't open the door. Maybe she is in the penthouse waiting for me? I jump up and run to the elevator. I press the code to take me upstairs and impatiently wait for it to arrive at my floor. When the doors open, I run through the foyer and yell her name.

"Ana. ANA! Are you here?" I run through the entire apartment looking for her, and there is no sign of her. I take out my cell and call Sawyer. He picks up on the first ring.

"Sawyer, where is Anastasia? I have been looking everywhere for her. She won't answer her phone." My voice starts to crack when I think about her not talking to me. I have to fix this.

"Sir, I am in the security room. I will be out in a moment." What the hell? He is supposed to be with her, not here in Escala.

He and Taylor both come out of the security room. "Well, where is she?" My hands are balled into fists at my side, while I wait for him to answer.

He looks at Taylor and back to me. "She doesn't want to speak to you tonight, Sir. She asked me to take her to her mother's, and not let you come over. She was very distraught earlier. She said she would call you tomorrow." That's it? And he left her as her mother's?

"What the fuck do you mean she doesn't want to speak to me! Did you leave her at her mother's without security? I should fire your ass right now!" I am seething! He is supposed to be around her all the time.

"With all due respect, Sir, I consider Ana, a sister. If you want to fire me for treating her as such, be my guest. She is safe at her mother's. The building has security, and she has no plans of going anywhere until I pick her up in the morning to go to the airport." He stands in front of me with his arms crossed, and I realize he would quit just to spite me.

"Okay, I will go with you in the morning to pick her up," I say in a petulant tone.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" I guess the gloves are coming off now.

"Go ahead."

"I told you from the start that I considered Ana, a sister. I saw her questioning what she has done wrong and crying because of what she witnessed you doing in the VIP room. She was doing her job, and you couldn't bring your jealousy under control long enough to find out the truth. Instead, you assumed she was flirting with another man and decided to get revenge. I hope you have a plan to figure this shit out. Otherwise, I will be giving you my notice."

He takes a deep breath and continues. "Not only do you have to figure out how to fix this fucked up situation with Ana, but you will also have to deal with the paparazzi. Someone got a picture of you in the VIP lounge and sent it to the Nooz." _Fucking fantastic._ More shit to add to the pile.

I flop down on the couch and grab a handful of hair. "Why am I so fucked up? I have the best woman in the world, and I treat her like shit. Again. We promised each other communication in everything, and I stomped all over her feelings, in public." I shake my head and jump off the couch. "How can I fix this?" I look at Taylor and Sawyer.

Sawyer speaks up first. "You aren't going to like what I have to say. Give her the space she wants. She told me she would call you tomorrow and I believe her. She still loves you with everything she has, but she is hurt. If you crowd her, you will only push her away. When you do talk to her, be honest with her. Tell her what you were feeling. She will understand." He relaxes his stance.

"I don't know if I can go all weekend without seeing or talking to her. I want to apologize, but not over the phone. Do you think she would be mad if I met you at the airport in the morning? I need to see her before she leaves. Does she know about the picture?"

I am practically begging, and to the wrong person. "I need to see her, Sawyer. Can you drive me to her mother's place?"

He shakes his head. "She knows about the picture. I don't think to go and see her is a good idea, but she can kill me later." He walks toward the elevator, and I rush to follow.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I'm sorry to put you in the middle of this." I'm not sorry, but I didn't know what else to say. We board the elevator for the quick ride down to the garage. I need the time during the trip to Carla's place to collect my thoughts.

Ana POV

I quickly enter the apartment and pack my stuff. I only have a few minutes before Christian realizes I have left the club. I am so hurt right now. How could he do this? I don't even know what I have done wrong if anything. I throw my clothes in a suitcase and grab my volleyball bag. I run out to the living area and grab my purse. I text mom a few minutes ago asking her if I could stay with her tonight. I'm sure she knows something is up.

"I'm ready, Luke." While we are walking out of the apartment, my phone pings with a notification, and I unlock it seeing a google alert for Christian. I click the link, and I am horrified that someone got a picture of what happened tonight. "Oh my God, Luke! Look at this!" I place my hand over my mouth, fighting the urge to throw up.

He looks over my shoulder and grumbles an obscenity under his breath. "Let's go, Ana. Don't let it bother you right now. You have a tournament this weekend, and your mind needs to be in the right place." I bite my lip and look at him.

"You're right. But it still hurts." We walk to the elevator, and I pray we make it out of here without running into Christian.

Mom greets me at the door, her smile turning in to a frown when she sees my tear-stained cheeks. "Oh, Ana, what happened honey?" I fall into her arms and sob loudly. I hear Luke tell me he will see me in the morning.

"I don't know what is going on. I had practice early this morning and left Christian's apartment without waking him up. I left him a note telling him where I was. I didn't hear from him all day. I knew he was busy, so I didn't think any more about it. I worked a few hours at the club, and that is where I saw this." I show her the picture from the google alert, and she gasps, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What the hell is he doing? I thought he was committed to you? Have you talked to him?" Before I can answer, my phone rings and his name is on the caller ID. "Well, are you going to answer him?"

I toss the phone on the couch and walk to the kitchen for a bottle of water. "I don't know what to say to him, mom. It hurts that he would do this. The worst part is I have no idea what made him do it. Plus, I am leaving town tomorrow, and I'd like to clear my mind of this shit. It's going to be tough doing that." I take a long drink of water and lean against the kitchen counter. I look at her. "Do you have any suggestions?"

She walks over to me and places her arm around my shoulders. "Ana, I don't know how many times your father and I argued. Most of the time, it was something of no consequence. Yes, we loved each other, and eventually found a way to get through it. Most of the time he was apologizing for over-reacting," she laughs softly. "You need to decide how long you will make him suffer. The quicker you hear his side of things, the quicker you will know what is going on. Then you can talk it out and hopefully move on." She kisses my temple, and I close my eyes relishing in her motherly touch.

"You always have good advice. Maybe you should have been a psychologist!" I smile widely. "Do you have any sweets? I need something to snack on." She reaches in the freezer and pulls out a tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. She grabs two spoons, and we dig in.

After a few bites, we hear a soft knock on the door. I look at mom, and she shrugs. I walk to the door and look through the peephole, and see Christian standing in the hall, with a bewildered Luke beside him. I'm going to kill Luke for this. I unlock the door and open it slowly. Before I can ask why he's there, he starts apologizing. I hold my hand up for him to stop, and he does.

"I don't want mom's neighbors to hear anything. We are eating ice cream, you all want to come inside or wait in the hall?" Christian bolts through the door, and I step in front of Luke. I whisper yell, "what the hell, Luke? I told you I didn't want to see him tonight. We agreed that I would call him tomorrow." He shrugs his shoulders, and I punch him in the gut. He coughs, and I let him walk by as I shut the door.

I walk back into the kitchen and reach for the ice cream. The silence between everyone is stifling. "Why are you here, Christian?" I ask before putting a large spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. I might as well rip off the band-aid.

He swallows hard and makes eye contact with me. "I came here to apologize to you for what happened earlier. I over-reacted without fully knowing what happened." He reaches for my hand, but I pull mine away.

I swallow the decadent ice cream and wait a few seconds before speaking. "What do you mean? I don't remember doing anything except serving drinks at the bar. The next thing I know, I'm watching some blond chick grind her hips down on your crotch!" My voice raises the longer I talk.

"Ana, I told you I am a very jealous man. I saw you conversing with a guy at the bar. At first, you didn't pay much attention to him. Then after a while, you started to talk to him. Then he hands you a napkin, and you smile at him. What was I supposed to think? I saw red. I didn't like you talking and flirting with another man. You are mine and no one else's. I don't know how the girl got into the VIP lounge. Taylor hadn't made it upstairs yet. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to get near me." I stop talking and see Ana's chest heaving up and down.

"You mean to tell me you got jealous over Chad? He comes in there almost every night and does the same thing. He drinks, and he talks to whatever female bartender is working and leaves his phone number. His wife died two years ago, and he has no one at home. We don't let him get too drunk before we call him a cab. If you don't believe me, ask Luke. He's helped him outside many times." I put my hands on my hips and shake my head. I can't fucking believe this shit. He flipped out over a depressed drunk.

"Ana, baby, I'm so sorry. I should have talked to you first. Instead, I did something stupid that compromised our relationship. To make matters worse, some asshole took a picture and sold it to the Nooz. I am trying to get the picture taken down, but so far my PR department hasn't been able to do it." He walks closer to me, and I see the fear in his eyes. He thinks he has ruined us. I'm going to let him believe that for a while.

"You know what hurts the most? It's not the fact another woman was touching you. It's because you didn't trust me enough to come and talk about what you saw. Instead, you let your jealousy and assuming doubt take over. Did the talk we have about trust and commitment not mean anything to you? I have spent the past five years of my life being in love with you. I will not be in a relationship where there is no trust. You need to figure out how to control yourself. The way I see it, there are only so many ways to apologize. I need you to leave. I will call you while I'm in Hawaii."

His face falls, and he reaches out for me. "Please tell me I haven't ruined us. I know I have a lot of things to work on when it comes to trust. You are the most important person in my life, and I should have come to you and discussed what I saw. Please don't let this be the end between us. I love you so much, and I can't live without you. I'm sorry I didn't reach out to you today. Andrea set my meetings back to back, and I had a late conference call this afternoon. I know it's no excuse, but I don't know what else to say, except I'm sorry." His eyes are sad, and his body is sagging with disappointment.

He lets go of my hands and sits down on the couch. He leans forward and grabs his hair with his hands. I sit down next to him and place my hand on his arm. "Christian, you haven't broken us. I don't know what else to do to prove that you are the only one for me. Please don't do this again. My heart almost broke into when I saw you with another woman. I considered going back inside and letting you have it. You are mine and no one else's. Do you understand?" I squeeze his arm, and he looks up at me with tear-filled eyes. _Oh, you poor, poor man!_

Before I can say anything else, he snatches me up in his arms and places me on his lap. He buries his head in my neck and begins to cry softly. I look up at Luke and nod. He grins and reaches for my bags.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I nod my head, and he leaves the apartment.

"Mom, I'm sorry to show up and then leave." She smiles and walks into the kitchen.

"I rub my hands through Christian's soft hair, scratching his scalp and I hear him whisper, "I love you so much, Ana. I am sorry, and I promise to make it up to you." I shake my head and chuckle to myself.

"Please stop apologizing. I know you mean it, and I know you will keep your feelings at a manageable level from now on, right?" I softly talk to him as I continue to play with his hair.

"Hmm, that feels so good. Are you staying the night here?" He nuzzles my neck, and I feel my sex start to tingle.

"No, I am going back to your place. Is that okay with you?" I ask but already know the answer.

"Of course you can stay with me. You are welcome anytime you want to stay. I need to ask you something, but I will wait until you get back on Monday. By the way, I am planning to fly to Hawaii on Sunday so I can watch you play. Can you fly back with me on Monday, or do you have to fly with the team?" He puts his arms around my back and softly runs his hands up and down.

"I can talk to the coach and see what she says. The university paid for the plane ticket, so she may require me to reimburse her, which is no big deal. Can I let you know what she says?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Sawyer knocks on the door, then enters. I stand up from Christian's lap and walk over to mom.

I hug her tightly. "Thank you for supporting me. You always put things in the right perspective for me. I love you." I squeeze her hard, not wanting to let go.

"I know, sweetheart. I love you, too, very much. Good luck this weekend." She kisses my forehead, and I walk into Christian's arms. He tells my mother goodbye, and we walk arm in arm to the elevator.

He pulls me in close, and I rest my head on his chest. We don't say anything to each other. I love this man with everything in me. I guess I will have to tell him and show him every day how much he means to me, so the doubt doesn't creep in again.

We get back to his place around midnight, and I'm exhausted. I yawn loudly, and he leads me to his bedroom. "Let me help you get ready for bed." I nod my head, and he slowly removes my clothes. Once I'm completely naked in front of him, I see his eyes turn dark with lust. He takes off his t-shirt, then pulls it over my head. He leads me to the bed and turns the sheets down for me to climb in.

He turns the lights off, and we get underneath the sheets. I cuddle into his arms, and he kisses the side of my head. "As much as I want to bury myself inside you right now, you need to rest." He pulls me closer, and I rest my head on his chest. His heart is pounding away in my ear, and it lulls me to sleep.

CPOV

I lay here holding Ana so close to me, and there is no way to tell where I end, and she begins. When I got to her mother's place, I thought our relationship was over. I told myself the entire ride there that I needed to be honest with her. Then tell her how I was feeling and why I did what I did. There is no excuse for my behavior. Ana laid things out for me, and I realize I've had my one chance at a re-do. I can't fuck up like this ever again. I know she loves me. Hell, she saved herself for me. Why would I think she would want someone else? I have one person to thank for my lack of trust and doubt in people; the blond pedophile that will not be named. I'm proud of Ana and how she stood up to me. She could have told me to get lost and never show my face again. But she didn't. _Man, I'm a lucky sonofabitch. _

I will go with her in the morning and say goodbye at the gate. I have every intention of seeing her on Sunday. If I can get my work done sooner, I will leave on Saturday. I take a deep breath, and Ana's apple-scented shampoo fills my nostrils. I rest my head on hers and fall asleep, dreaming of chasing a little brown-haired boy through my grandfather's apple orchard.


	16. You and Me

**A/N**

**Thanks for being patient for this update. Work has been busy, and we went on a college open house over the weekend. I'm not looking forward to my baby going to college! There will be about four more chapters for this story, including the epilogue. I have two more stories in the works, once I finish with this one. Song for this chapter is You and Me by Niall Horan.**

Chapter 16 – You and Me

CPOV

I wake before the alarm, and I stare down at the beautiful woman in my arms. Her hair spreads across her pillow, and her long eyelashes fan across her cheeks. Our bodies are intertwined, and I can feel her warm breath across my chest. I don't want to wake her, but she needs to get ready to go to the airport. I wish I could leave with her. I have too much work to catch up on, but maybe I can leave early enough in the morning to catch their first match.

I slide my fingertips along her spine, and her body starts to stir. I look down into her eyes, and she smiles widely. "Good morning," she says, barely above a whisper. "How did you sleep?" I pull her into me tighter and kiss her forehead.

"I slept good, how about you?" I look into her eyes to see if there are any lingering doubts about what happened last night. She slides up, so we are eye to eye.

"I slept good, too." She softly touches my cheek with her fingertips and follows to the curve of my jaw to my chin. "Are we okay?" I blink a few times before answering her.

"I hope so. I don't know why you are the one asking me that question. I should be the one asking you if we are okay. I know I overreacted to what I saw last night, and being jealous is no excuse. I acted like a child by not trusting you and coming to you first. I will do whatever it takes for you to trust me. To trust what I feel for you. I have never been in a committed relationship before, and neither have you. But you are the most mature between the two of us. Are you okay after the talk we had last night, or do you need to say more?" I continue rubbing my fingers up and down her spine with one hand while holding her hip with the other.

"I want you to understand this reaction can't happen again. I gave you everything. I have held nothing back with my feelings, and I will continue to be completely honest with you in everything. I am not perfect by any means, but I will come to you if I have a problem or question. If you ever do what you did last night, there will be no us." I know by her tone of voice, she is speaking the truth.

"I understand what you are saying. The next few months will be difficult because we both will be traveling separately. I will make every effort to travel with you, but I won't be able to do it every trip. We will have to make the most of the time we have together." I kiss the tip of her nose. "I'm sorry again about last night." Before she can answer, the alarm on my phone goes off.

"Want to shower with me?" she asks while running her fingers down the center of my chest, toward my bellybutton. My cock stirs at the attention.

"You don't have to ask me twice, Miss Steele." She gets up, and I follow her into the bathroom so we can get ready together.

We are both dressed, and her bags are by the elevator. Sawyer brought them upstairs, for some unknown reason. She has clothes and toiletries here she can use. "Would you like breakfast before you leave?" I ask while looking down at my watch. "We have about 20 minutes or so before we need to get going."

"No, they will have something for us on the plane. We have to go straight to the volleyball facility once we get there." I don't like the idea of her not eating before she leaves. She can see the disappointment on my face. "Christian, it's fine. Really. Don't forget I've done this many times before, and I know what to expect." She takes my hand and leads us to the elevator.

Sawyer and Taylor grab Ana's bags and take the freight elevator to the garage, allowing some privacy for us. I push her into the corner of the elevator and take her face in my hands. "I love you, Ana. I am going to miss you." I reach down and cover her lips with mine. I slowly caress her mouth with my tongue, and she opens her lips, allowing me to deepen the kiss. Her hands creep up my back to my shoulder blades, and she pulls me closer to her. My hips grind into hers, with my erection poking her in the belly. He is saying his goodbyes, too.

She pulls out of the kiss, and we stare into each other's eyes. "I know you love me, and I love you too. Don't ever forget it." She moves her hands down to my ass cheeks and pulls me closer to her. I smile at her aggressive behavior and the elevator dings to our arrival at the garage. I take her hand, and we walk out together.

I am dreading her leaving. Why - I don't know. I guess it's because of what happened last night. I still can't believe I was such a dickhead. I need to talk to mom. She is the voice of reason for me, and maybe she can offer me some advice on how to work past this feeling I get concerning Ana and other men. I take Ana's hand in mine and pull it to my lips. I kiss her knuckles, then each fingertip. "I'm going to miss you," I say in between kisses.

"I know I will miss you, too. Are you going to be able to see some of our matches? I can email you the schedule." She checks her phone for a text message. "Elliott is dropping Kate off at the airport. He will probably ask you to take him to breakfast." She smiles and then snickers to her herself.

"Send me the schedule when you have it, and I will get there as soon as I can. I am not taking my brother to breakfast. He is such a mooch, and he has plenty of his own money. Maybe I will make him take me to breakfast." I grin as we arrive at the airport.

I get out and open her door, while Sawyer carries their bags to check-in. Prescott is waiting for us at the airport counter. She dresses in casual clothes; otherwise, I wouldn't have known she is our security personnel.

Before we can make it through the door, I hear Elliott bellowing at me. "Yo! Bro! Wait up!" I pull Ana through the door and hurry to get as far away from him as possible.

"What's the matter? Why are you pulling me through the airport? Do you not want to talk to Elliott?" She looks around behind her, seeing if Kate and Elliott have made in inside yet.

"No, I want to say goodbye to you in private. Otherwise, he will be bugging the piss out of me, and I'm not in the mood for his shit this morning." I pull her into a hug and bury my face in her neck. I'm pouting again, and I need to pull myself together.

"Oh, Christian. It will be fine. Knowing your work ethic, you will get everything done today, and be on a plane to Hawaii tonight." I hear her chuckle, so I pull back and stand up straight.

"You know, that is a great idea. I can get the important stuff done today, and leave the rest for Ros to handle. Send me your hotel information so I can make arrangements for Taylor and me. And don't say anything to Elliott. I don't want him going with me." I look over her shoulder and see Elliott speed walking toward us. _Dammit._

"What's your hurry, Bro? It almost seems like you don't want to see me. You're hurting my feelings." He places his hand over his heart, mocking me. He looks at Kate and smiles.

"That's exactly what I am doing. I want to say goodbye to my girlfriend in private. Now, if you don't mind, beat it." I pull Ana into a hug, and her shoulders are shaking with laughter.

"Baby, I need to go check my bags and print off my boarding pass," Ana says while pulling out of our hug.

"Okay, let's go take care of that. See you later, Elliott." We turn to walk toward bag check, but Elliott follows being us.

"Not so fast, Bro. Where are you going after this? Want to go get breakfast?" He looks at Ana, then back to me. I could lie and say I already have plans, but maybe he feels sad because Kate is leaving, too. I look down at Ana, and she is smiling back at me.

"Sure, we can go to breakfast after we leave here. I do have some work to get done, so we can't take all morning." His face lights up like I a kid on Christmas morning.

"Alright, I will catch up with you once they board the plane." Elliott and Kate wait next to us at the check-in counter. Maybe I can talk to him about my insecurities. He probably feels the same way.

Once we get the tickets printed and the bags checked, we walk our women to the gate. The entire team is in the lobby and stares at us as we walk up. "Does your team know you and I are dating," I lean down to whisper in Ana's ear. She nods yes back.

"I think they are staring at you," she whispers. I keep my arm wrapped around her waist, and her body pulled tight to me. Her coach walks up to our group and introduces herself.

They call the team's flight to board, and I don't want to let Ana go. I hug her tightly and bury my nose in her hair. "Christian, everything will be fine. I will see you later tonight or tomorrow, okay? Enjoy breakfast with your brother and get your work done. I will see you soon, okay?" She pulls back and looks up into my eyes. "I have to board now. Sawyer and Prescott will be with me."

I nod and kiss her forehead, then both cheeks, and the tip of her nose. I cover her mouth with mine, but I keep the kiss decent. "I love you, Anastasia. Call me when you land, okay?" I quickly kiss her lips again.

"I love you, too. I will email you everything once I board the plane." She kisses me again, and Kate yells at her to come on. She laughs, and our hands stay connected until the last possible moment.

"Sawyer, if anything happens to her, it's your ass." He nods his head, then follows the team to board the plane.

"Come on, Christian, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving. Kate kept me up all night." He winks at me, and we walk outside to our cars.

We arrive at our favorite breakfast place, _Biscuit Bitch_, and order a starter cup of coffee. The waitress brings our menus. She flutters her eyelashes so much, and I'm surprised she has any left. "Good morning, gentlemen. What can I get you two?" She looks at me, then to Elliott. I order a small breakfast, but Elliott orders everything on the menu.

"Jesus, Elliott! You will be here all morning eating that." I take a swig of coffee and notice the waitress leaning over our table trying to give us an eye full of her tits. I roll my eyes and look over at Elliott. He is looking at his phone and not paying attention to her either.

"Do you two need anything else? I can get you anything." She winks, and I feel sick.

"No, thanks. You can leave us alone now." I try to use my CEO voice, and it seems to do the trick. She huffs and walks back toward the kitchen to place our order.

"Damn, bro. That was pretty harsh." He chuckles, then takes a drink of his coffee.

"Actually, it was pretty tame. While you had your nose buried in your phone, she had her tits pushed into my face. I don't need some asshole taking a picture and posting it on the Nooz. Ana and I talked everything out, and I don't need the same shit to happen again." I feel my phone buzz in my pocket alerting me to a text message. I smile when I see it's from Ana.

*Ana – Boarding the plane, I have forwarded you everything scheduled for this weekend, and the hotel information. Enjoy breakfast. ILY XO

My heart flutters in my chest when I read the last part of the text.

*C – I will. I love you, too, baby. Safe flight. XO

"They have boarded the plane. Elliott, I need your advice on something." I cringe. I have never asked for his advice for anything.

"Woah, you asking me for advice? The world must be getting ready to come to an end. What's on your mind?" The waitress brings our food and doesn't hang around the table._ Message received on her part, thank god._

"Don't get too excited. Do you get jealous if Kate looks or talks to another man? I need to find a way to harness my jealous tendencies. I don't want to risk losing Ana again." I take a bite of eggs and bacon. It still tastes excellent.

"Well, at first, I hated that she had been with a lot of guys. They were coming up to her all the time. First, they would ask her to dance, even if I was with her. That would really piss me off. After we had been together for a month or so, it all stopped. She didn't pay any attention to them, and they stopped coming to talk to her. It's like they knew she wanted me and no one else. Hasn't Ana told you how she feels about you?" He stuffs his mouth full of pancakes.

"Yes, she said she has been in love with me since we met. She told me if what happened the other night happens again; there will be no us. I wouldn't survive without her now. So, I need to let go of the childish way I handle things. Any idea on how I can do that?" I take another bite of my food and swallow it down with coffee.

"Dude, when you two are in the same room, it's like no one else is around. Her eyes are on you and vice versa. I don't know where your jealousy is originating from. She hasn't had any boyfriend, and I don't think she has ever kissed anybody. She was saving everything for you, hoping the time would come around when you two would meet again. I honestly don't see the attraction. You are one ugly mug." He laughs and shoves more food in his mouth.

"Fuck you, man," I say and then flip him off. I look at my watch, and the team should be on their way to Hawaii right now. "Elliott, what do you have planned this weekend?"

"Nothing that can't wait, why? What's going on?" He drinks his coffee and waits for me to give him an answer.

"I am going to fly to Hawaii this evening when I get done at GEH and stay until Monday. You want to go with me?" _See, I can be a nice person when I want to be._

"What? Are you asking me to do something with you? That's a first." I punch his arm. "I'm kidding. Yeah, I think I can swing that. I have some blueprints to finish up today and deliver to City Hall. Did Ana send you the hotel information?" He shoves more food in his mouth while I check my email for the itinerary.

"Yes, she sent me the game schedule and the hotel information. I will have Andrea book us each a suite at the same hotel as the team. Taylor notified the flight crew to be ready to depart SeaTac at 7:00 pm tonight. You will need to have you and your bags at the penthouse by 6:00. Think you can handle that?" I finish off my coffee and wave the waitress down.

"What else can I get you, gentlemen?" She asks, and her manners have finally made an appearance. I request the check while Elliott finishes off his breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast, Christian. I'll see you around six at your place." We shake hands, and I leave cash on the table to cover our food, plus a generous tip.

"Alright, don't be late or I'll leave your ass." He waves his hand over his shoulder as he walks away.

Taylor meets me out front and drives me back to Escala. I send an email to Andrea requesting accommodations made for Elliott, Taylor, and me at the hotel the team is using. I also ask her to rent a jeep in the area so Ana and I can do some sightseeing.

The team plays Saturday morning at 10:00 and then again Sunday afternoon at 3:00. That will give us plenty of time to do some exploring. I call Ros and let her know she will be handling everything while I'm out of town.

After changing into a suit, Taylor drives me into GEH, and I spend the day finalizing necessary paperwork that can't be put off until next week. Around 11:00 am, Ana calls and lets me know they landed safely. She didn't have much time to talk but promises to call me later.

While going through my emails, I see a calendar reminder of a fundraiser I RSVP'd to attend next Saturday night. I email Andrea requesting the specifics and plan on asking Ana to join me. That will be our first formal event together, and I can't wait to show her off.

Surprisingly, Elliott is waiting for me at the penthouse when I get there. "Wow, I'm impressed. You're early." I deadpan.

"I'm ready to see Kate. I miss her already. How long are you going to be?" He stands from the couch and walks over the bar. He pours a whiskey neat for the both of us, then downs his in one gulp.

"Is something wrong? Why are you chugging whiskey?" I take my jacket off and lay it across the back of the couch. I grab my glass and take a sip. I don't want to be drunk, but this is an excellent way to end the day.

"I hate flying, man. The drink will help relax me." I laugh.

"Really? I didn't know you were afraid to fly." I finish the whiskey and remove my tie. "Let me change into some jeans, and we can leave. Gail packed my bag earlier today."

"Must be nice to have a maid," Elliott yells at me as a walk toward my bedroom. "I can't even find someone to cook me dinner, much less pack me a bag."

I get changed quickly and walk back out to the living room. "Hey, I originally hired Gail through an agency. Each person has an in-depth background check, and references are verified. Do you want their number? I'm sure they can find a suitable person for you." I search my phone for the name and number of the hiring firm I went through.

"That would be great, thanks, bro." He goes to pour him another drink, and I stop him.

"Let's go. I have alcohol on the plane if you need it. The flight will last about five hours." Elliott grabs his bag, and we take the elevator to the garage.

Taylor loads our luggage on the plane, and Elliott grabs himself a drink. I observe him because I don't want to deal with a drunk Elliott for the entire flight. He gets more annoying when he's drunk. We take our seats, and I grab my laptop. I plan on researching places in Hawaii that Ana and I can go to that can offer some privacy.

We ready for takeoff, and the flight attendant goes over her safety speech. I have heard it so many times, and I tune it out. She asks if we would like an inflight meal, and I decide food would help soak up some of the alcohol Elliott has ingested.

Once the plane altitude has leveled out, the flight attendant brings out dinner. It's an easy meal of roasted chicken and vegetables. Elliott eats and then falls asleep.

I look forward to a quiet flight. I can't wait to see my girl.

Ana POV

Most of the team is aware that Christian and I are dating. A few of them kept staring at him, and I found myself getting a little pissed. Some of the freshmen were sitting in front of Kate and me on the flight. I overheard most of their conversation, and they can't believe why he was with someone like me. He is mega hot and could do better. I just rolled my eyes. Sometimes I wonder the same thing. But I am confident in my body, and how I look, so they are just jealous.

"Don't worry about what they are saying, Ana. They are just jealous of what you and Christian have." Kate reaches over and takes my hand. "I am glad that you two found each other again. I have hoped you wouldn't be spending the rest of your life alone." She grins, and I smack her arm.

"Thanks, Kate. I hope what happened the other night doesn't happen again. I don't think my heart could recover." I look down at my hands in my lap.

"Ana, I'm sure he has learned his lesson. When he realized he fucked up, he was beside himself to find you and make it right. I was secretly hoping you would walk up to the VIP room and kick that skank's ass." She grins widely.

"I thought about it, but I wasn't ready for a confrontation. It worked out in the end. From now on, I will be ready to beat down to any girl that tries to come in between us. I think Christian is going to ask Elliott to fly with him when he comes. Would you like that?" I take a drink from the bottle of water I have in my chair.

"Of course I would love to spend some more time with him, and I would be over the moon if he came to watch us play. I have never been with one man for this long and been happy about it. I love him, Ana. I can see myself with him forever. Is that what you see with Christian?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. I see the entire thing - marriage, kids, and house with a fenced-in yard. He tells me he wants the same thing. Are we rushing into it?" I don't think so, but I am looking at things through love stained glasses.

"It's not my place to say whether or not you two are rushing into things. You have had five years' worth of foreplay. And if you think you will have a house with a fenced-in yard? Try a mansion with an impenetrable fence. I know he loves you very much. He needs to work out how to control his jealousy, and he will be fine. I'm so happy for you, Ana." Kate leans over and hugs me.

She puts in her earbuds and leans her seat back. I grab my Nursing Practice and Theory book to read and study for the rest of the flight. I don't need to do the work, but I want to be ahead.

We land safely in Hawaii, and I call Christian to let him know. I can only talk for a minute because we are rushed to grab our bags and head to the sports arena. Luke and Belinda rent a car and follow the bus. Once we finish there, our bags will come to the hotel. It's just after lunch when we arrive, and I'm starving. I grab a nutrition bar from my pocket and scarf it down while we pile into the meeting room.

The officials go over rules and expectations, and how to report any issues. We have about 3 hours until our match, so we board the bus again to the hotel. Christian text me that he and Elliott would be leaving Seattle at 7, and would be arriving here around midnight. I relayed the info to Kate, and she was excited as well.

We face the host team in our first match. The home crowd is loud, but we have no issue defeating them. We won the match, three games to one. Kate and I are exhausted from the events of yesterday and a tad bit of jet lag. We go back to the hotel, order in, and soak in the hot tub. I text Christian my room number but tell him I have a curfew and can't be out of the room after midnight. He hasn't answered, so I guess they are in the air headed here.

Coach lets us know we need to be in the downstairs lobby of the hotel at 8:00 am for breakfast. We will then travel as a team to the venue and get warmed up. I set my alarm and change into my pajamas. I hope I can see Christian before I fall asleep. I text him our plans for in the morning in case I don't talk to him tonight. I cuddle under the covers and fall asleep dreaming about chasing a copper headed little boy through a meadow of flowers.

I wake suddenly and hear my phone buzzing. I grab it off the side table and see Christian's name on the caller ID. "Christian? Are you okay?" I squint at the time on the alarm clock that sits next to the bed. It reads 1:00 am.

"Yes, baby. I am fine. We have arrived at the hotel, and I'm standing outside your door. Will you get in trouble if you let me in?" I jump out of bed and quickly unlock the door. I swing it open wide and jump into his arms. I pepper his face with feather-soft kisses, and he walks us inside the room. I notice Kate's bed is empty, so she must already be with Elliott.

We break the kiss, and my arms squeeze his neck. "Hey. I'm glad you were able to come," I whisper into his neck. "Get undressed and into bed with me. I have to be downstairs at 8:00 am. I need some rest." He carries me over to the bed, setting me down, and I watch him undress. I feast my eyes on his hot body and debate the idea of fucking before we go to sleep.

"Like what you see, Miss Steele?" He crawls over to me, and I lay back on top of the duvet. He leans over me and stares into my eyes. I take my hand and rub them along his ab muscles up to his taught chest.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I like what I see. You are making it difficult for me to go to sleep. I would rather ravage your body." I lean up and place a kiss over his heart.

"You need to rest, Ana. We can have fun tomorrow afternoon, okay?" I push my bottom lip out and pout. He grins and reaches down to kiss me. What started as a quick peck turned into our tongues dueling for control. He pressed his body into mine and used his tongue to lick the inside of my mouth. The feeling is so erotic, and it makes me what more. I wrap my legs around his waist and grind my needy sex into his rapidly growing erection.

"Please, Christian. I need you." I panting so hard, it's embarrassing. He props himself up on his elbows and puts his hands in my hair. "Please. I won't be able to sleep without feeling you." He looks into my eyes, and I see him battling his emotions.

"Ana, baby. You need to rest. You have a match tomorrow." He starts to massage my scalp with his fingers, and it causes chill bumps to rise on my skin.

"If you don't touch me, I will do it myself. Do you want to watch?" His eyes go wide, and he starts laughing.

"Are you saying that if I don't fuck you now, you will masturbate with me lying next to you in the bed?" He lets go of me and sits back on his knees. "This I have to see." His eyes grow hungry with lust.

"I'd rather have you, but if you insist." I take a deep breath and reach my hand inside my panties. I am already horny, and it won't take me long to orgasm. I have never done this in front of anyone, so I'm kind of embarrassed.

I take my index finger and slowly start to circle my clit. I can see the bulge in Christian's boxers getting bigger. He reaches for my hand and stops me.

"I want to see you. Take your panties off." I use my other hand and slide off my panties, leaving me bare in front of him. "Now, continue. I want to watch you make yourself come."

I continue circling my clit, and I feel my body start to tingle. Using my other hand, I squeeze and pinch my nipple through my shirt. I press harder on my clit, and that combined with playing with my breasts, has me flying high.

I come down from my orgasm and open my eyes. I see Christian staring at me with dark, wanting eyes. He has his cock pulled out of his boxers, fisting and stroking it hard. His breathing is erratic, and I am getting turned on again, watching him jerk off. He slides his hand up and down his erection, spreading drops of precum along the way. I lick my lips, silently begging for him to shove his hard cock inside me, and fuck the life out of me.

He continues to pleasure himself, and I know he is getting close. His hand pulls harder on his cock, and his hips are pushing and pulling as if he and I were fucking. "Oh, Ana," he moans as his orgasm hit him hard. He spurts come in his hand and on the bed. He leans back on his knees with his head tipped back. God, he is one hot man.

"I have never seen anything hotter than you playing with yourself." He leans down, kissing me softly and then gets off the bed to get a washcloth from the bathroom. I hear water running, and he walks back into the room carrying the cloth. "Lay back and let me clean you up." I spread my legs, and he wipes me down with the washcloth.

"Next time, I will take care of you myself." He tosses the cloth on the floor and pulls the covers back. We crawl under them and cuddle together. His body feels soft and warm against mine. His heart is beating a steady rhythm as I rest my head on his chest.

"I have never watched a guy get himself off. That was really hot, Christian. If I didn't have to get up early in the morning, you would have been fucking me. Hard." I breathe in through my nose and smell his skin. It's a mix of sweat and his masculinity.

"I almost stopped you from finishing yourself. I have never been that hard before. The closer you got to coming, the harder my cock got." He pulls me closer and kisses my forehead. "I love you, baby. Sleep well. Did you set your alarm?" He starts rubbing my back, and I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"Yes, I set my alarm. I love you, too. Thank you for coming here." The combination of his heart beating in my ear, and his fingers moving up and down my back, helps me fall asleep. I close my eyes and dream of strong arms and soft lips.

CPOV

I am snapped awake by the door to Ana's room slamming shut. "Time for you love birds to wake up and get ready." I pull the covers over our heads and groan. The alarm isn't set to go off for another thirty minutes. _Fucking Kate._

"What the hell, Kate? We don't have to get up for another thirty minutes," Ana growls at her.

"I didn't want to run into Coach in the hallway, and I suggest you two consider getting up before she rolls up in here. You know how she likes to make surprise visits to our rooms." Kate grabs her bag and Ana groans next to me.

"She's right," Ana whispers. "Sometimes Coach will want to do a room search, especially with Kate. She knows what a hoe she used to be." Ana snickers.

"I heard that! Get your asses up! Christian, Elliott said you two could ride together to our match. The team is required to meet for breakfast at 8:00 downstairs. I think the hotel has a restaurant you both can eat in." I hear the bathroom door shut, and I peek out from the covers. Cruella has left the room, thank god.

Ana peeks her head out, "is it safe? She can be such a grouch in the mornings." I wrap my arms around Ana's body and pull her close. I am sporting a morning erection. Too bad we can't take advantage of it. I roll and pull Ana on top of me. She grinds her hips down on me. I hear the shower running.

I know we have to be quick, so I pull my hard cock out of my boxers and slide Ana's underwear to the side. I tease her opening with my tip, and she moans, "We have to be quick. I don't want Kate to catch us doing anything." I nod my head in agreement.

"I know. I feel how wet you are for me." I guide my cock into her hot, wet pussy and drive up into her. She gasps at the fullness, but I don't stop. She comes down on me when I push up, and the feeling is exquisite. She is leaning over me, and her hair is providing a curtain around our faces. She lowers her face down to mine and devours my mouth. Her tongue dips into my mouth, and I open my mouth wider, allowing her in. I place my hands on her hips and press her down harder on my cock. I can feel my balls start to tingle, and her moaning is getting louder.

"Oh, Christian," she whines. "You feel incredible inside me. I'm getting close." Our movements are getting more erratic as we get closer to coming.

"I'm about to come, Ana. Touch yourself. I want to come together." She quickly moves her fingers down and plays with her clit. I can feel her walls tighten around me. She starts to moan louder, and I cover my mouth over hers. Her pussy clamps down on my dick, and she shouts her orgasm into my mouth. I pump a few more times and follow her over the cliff into ecstasy.

Once our breathing calms down, I can still hear the shower running. I start laughing, and Ana joins me. "I can't believe we fucked while Kate was taking a shower." She giggles at me, and I pull out of her. "I need to go, baby before Kate gets done." I kiss her soundly and rub my thumb on her cheek. "I love you." She smiles, shyly, and rolls off of me.

I crawl out of bed, searching for my clothes. I find them in a pile at the end of the bed, and I dress quickly. I sit while I put my shoes on, and Ana sits beside me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "You okay?" I ask with concern. She nods her head, and the shower turns off. I kiss her quickly and tell her I will see her later.

I leave her room and wonder what was wrong with her. I hope she was okay with what we did. It was hot! The thrill of fucking her while her roommate was taking a shower. I'm getting hard just remembering it.

I get back to my room and take a quick shower. Elliott and I agree to meet downstairs for breakfast in thirty minutes. That gives me time to shower and check a few emails.

I get changed, and nothing is going on with GEH that needs addressing right now. I ask Taylor to set up a picnic lunch for Ana and me to take on our excursion. The jeep is going to be delivered to the hotel around 1:00, which will give us the afternoon to spend time with each other. I plan on ordering room service for dinner and worshiping her body for the rest of the night.

The lobby is packed with players when Elliott and I arrive downstairs. A few of the players stare at us, but I search the room for Ana. I see her and Kate speaking with their coach. Elliott and I walk over to them, making our presence known. "Ladies," Elliott says, then kisses Kate on the cheek. He nods and winks at Ana and her giggles. I put my arm around Ana and kiss her temple.

"We were just about to head out. We'll see you at the arena, okay?" Ana looks up to me while she talks. I am too busy focusing on her lips, moving instead of what is coming out of them. She starts to move away from me, and I pull her back. "Didn't you hear what I said? It's time for us to go. We have to get warmed up. See you there?"

"I'm sorry, I was distracted by your mouth. Yes, we will see you there." I give her a quick kiss on the lips and watch them walk out the door, with Sawyer and Prescott following behind. Taylor walks up behind us, preparing to join us for breakfast. "Has Sawyer said anything about problems or any threats?"

"No sir, everything is going as planned. Will you need either one of them this afternoon?" I shake my head, no. "They can have the afternoon to themselves once we leave. I have no plans of going out this evening." Taylor nods his head, and we walk into the hotel restaurant.

After breakfast, Taylor drives us to the facility that is hosting the volleyball matches. I am excited to watch Ana play. I haven't seen her in action since her senior year in high school. As we approach the building, a few young coeds try to make contact approach Elliott and me. Taylor heads them off, and they don't seem happy about it. Maybe I need to get a shirt that says, "I belong to Ana." Perhaps that will keep them away.

"Sir, someone at the restaurant took a picture of you and Elliott and sent it to the Nooz. They are spinning it like you and Ana are no longer together, and you are sulking." Taylor shows me the picture, and I roll my eyes.

"Call PR and have them handle it. If I find out the waitress sent this picture, I will own that restaurant and fire her ass!" I can't believe people. I guess they aren't happy unless they are in everyone else's business causing trouble. I will tell Ana about this later.

"Yes, Sir." Taylor goes to park the car and Elliott, and I continue to walk toward the ticket counter.

We purchase tickets for the entire tournament and find some seats at midcourt. UW has taken the court to warm up, and I can't help but stare at Ana's ass in spandex. I'm going to keep a stiffy for this entire game._ Down boy._

I watch in fascination as Ana and her team roll past Utah three games to none. Their play is flawless, and it's fantastic to watch. "Damn, bro. Their team is awesome!" Elliott is just as impressed as I am.

"I know. I watched Kate and Ana play together in high school, and they are so much better now. This season is shaping up to be great for them." I watch as the teams shake hands and go to the locker room to change. I check my watch, and we have about an hour before the jeep arrives at the hotel.

"What do you and Ana have planned for today? Want to hang out and go check out some sights?" Elliott checks his phone and looks back at me.

"No, I have plans with Ana this afternoon. I rented a jeep for us to drive and tour part of Diamond Head volcano, then visit Kuilei Cliffs beach." I see Ana and Kate walk together from the locker room.

"I'm sure that is all you will be doing on a deserted beach. Have fun, don't let the paps get a picture of your naked ass." Elliott laughs, and I wish I could punch him in the mouth.

"Haha, asshole. See you later." I walk to Ana and take her hand, leading her out the door to our car.

"Christian, where are we going?" She pulls my hand to slow me down.

"I have plans for us this afternoon. You can shower when you get back to the hotel, but put on a bikini and a cover-up, okay?" I lean down and kiss her lips. They taste like salt. I bet the rest of her body is like that, too.

"Okay, sounds like you have it all planned out. I look forward to it, Mr. Grey." She winks at me as I open her car door. Taylor is going to drive us back to the hotel and stay nearby while we explore.

"Just relax and enjoy the day, baby." Once we get in the car, I take her face in my hands and place a long, deep kiss on her lips. She moans in my mouth, and I'm instantly hard.

After a quick shower, Ana and I walk hand in hand to the parking lot out front. "Nice Jeep." She notices the picnic basket in the back. "Did you pack us lunch, Mr. Grey? How nice!" I grin and help her get into the Jeep. They have taken the top off, and luckily it's not too hot out today. Hopefully, the weather will cooperate.

"What time do you need to back at the hotel for the team meeting?" I take Ana's hand as we leave the parking lot.

"She wants the entire team in the lobby at 6:00 pm. The meeting should last no more than thirty minutes. Why?" She puts her hair into a low ponytail as I drive toward Diamond Head.

"I want to make sure we are back at the hotel on time. After the meeting, can you have dinner with me in my suite?" I glance over at her and then back on the road.

"Of course. I would love to have dinner in your room. Will you be serving dessert as well?" She grins and squeezes my hand.

"What have I turned you into? You want sex all the time!" I chuckle, and she swats at my arm.

"Well, we can stop if it's too much," she looks out the open window of the Jeep and doesn't say anything else.

"Ana, we can have sex as often as you like. I was only giving you are a hard time about going from having no sex at all to twice a day, sometimes more." I squeeze her hand. "Let's enjoy the afternoon and see what happens, okay?" I look over at her again, and she is smiling. I return a smile and put my eyes back on the road.

We arrive at the Diamond Head visitor center about 10 minutes later. I have flown over Mount St. Helens, but have never been inside of a dormant volcano. The area surrounding the crater is beautiful. "There are some trails that we can hike, does that sound okay with you?" I take her hand and walk toward the trailhead.

"That would be nice. Will the basket be okay in the back?" She points her finger over her shoulder toward the Jeep.

"Yes, the food will stay cold. There are a cool pack and ice in it. Let's go." We walk hand while we explore the wonder of nature. We don't walk to the top of the crater due to the exertion, and the amount of time it would require. Maybe we could return another time when we can hike the entire trail. I bet the view from the top is spectacular.

"We don't have time today to hike to the top. Would you like to come back another time and experience it?" I pull Ana close and kiss her temple.

"Yes, I would love to come back here. Everything is so green and beautiful. I'm getting hungry, can we go to the beach and each lunch?" She pulls out of my arms and leads me back toward the Jeep.

"Yes, ma'am. We have a short drive to the Kuilei cliffs. They have a beach there, so we can lay in the sand and feed each other. How does that sound?" I raise and lower my eyebrows, and she laughs.

"That sounds fantastic. Let's go!" She starts to walk faster, and when we get to the jeep, she jumps in the passenger seat.

"Eager, Miss Steele?" I start the jeep and steer us to the beach. She nods her head, and I take her hand.

We arrive at the beach, and there aren't many people around. I grab the basket and umbrella, while Ana grabs the bag with our towels and sunscreen. We find a secluded spot that borders a rock jetty. I set up the umbrella, and Ana lays out our towels.

Ana removes her cover-up, and my mouth starts watering. Her body is perfect. She is wearing a red bikini, and it leaves little to the imagination. "Ana! What the hell are you wearing? You need to put the cover-up back on," I choke out.

She looks down at her body, then back at me. "What? I don't see what is wrong with it. My ass isn't hanging out, and I'm not showing anyone my tits. I am not putting the cover-up back on." She puts her hands on her hips, and her lips are firm.

"You will have every guy out here drooling over you. Your body is for my eyes only." I may have said the wrong thing because her eyebrows raise to her hairline.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to wear a nice bikini, but you don't want other guys to see my body?" She huffs out a frustrated sigh. "Christian, you need to get through your thick skull that I am not interested in any other man." She closes the short gap between us and puts her hands around my neck. "Yes, my body is for your eyes only. But don't you want to show the world how hot your girlfriend is? When it's all said and done, I am going on home with you and no one else." She reaches up on her tiptoes and kisses me softly.

I pull her closer to me and deepen the kiss. Our tongues continue to dance with each other when I feel her pull away slightly. "Let's get in the water." I nod my head.

"Let me put some sunscreen on you first." I reach down into the bag and grab the lotion. We apply generous amounts to each other and walk hand in hand to the surf. The water feels warm but still refreshing.

We wade out into the water, and I pull her into me. I pick her up, and she wraps her legs around my waist. The waves wrap us up in a saltwater blanket, and I relish in feeling Ana's skin against mine. I continue to hold her, with the waves crashing on shore the only sound around us. She unwraps her legs from me, but we keep our bodies touching.

I move my hands from her hips to her head, allowing my fingertips to graze her skin on the way. I cradle her head with my hands, and my thumbs rub her cheeks. I lean down covering her mouth with mine, kissing her slowly, putting all my love into this kiss. I am in no rush for it to end, and neither is she. Her hands snake around my waist and slowly rub up and down my back. I pull back but keep her face in my hands. "Let's get out and eat some lunch." She nods, and we walk through the surf to where our umbrella is set up.

"What did you bring?" she asks and tries to peek inside of the picnic basket.

"Hey!" I swat at her hands that are trying to reach into the basket. "Have a seat on the towel, and I will get it out for you." I hand her a bottle of water for each of us and grab the club sandwiches and fresh fruit that was prepared by the hotel chef.

"How did you arrange all of this?" She takes a drink of water and sits Indian style in front of me. I try not to look down between her legs, but I know what lies beneath her bikini bottoms. "Hey, eyes up here, Mr. Grey." She snaps her fingers at me, and I snap out of my pussy filled dream.

"I asked Taylor to take care of it. I was a bit occupied this morning." I grin, and take a drink of water. I open up our sandwiches and hand over hers.

"Well, it was thoughtful of you. I'm glad you have someone like Taylor to help you when you need it. You are a very busy man. How did you manage to leave yesterday? I thought you had a lot of work to do?" She takes a bite of her sandwich, and I watch her lips wrap around the bread.

I shake my head and clear my throat. "I took care of the important stuff and left rest for Ros to handle. It mostly consisted of end-stage contracts and pending research. I have a great support staff that can handle most issues while I'm away." She nods her head, and we continue to eat in comfortable silence.

We finish lunch, and I place our trash in the basket. We stretch out on our towels, and I turn on my side, making sure my body is blocking the view of Ana's body. I plan on having a little fun and don't want anyone else to see.

Ana has her hands above her head, causing her tits to perk up, begging me to play with them. I lean down and lick her nipple through the top. I use my teeth to pull the suit to the side, and her nipple puckers with my touch. I take it in my mouth and suck softly, edging it with my teeth. She grabs my hair with her hand and arches her back into me, pushing her breast further into my mouth. I pull the other side of her top down, exposing the other nipple. I roll it in between my thumb and forefinger, while I continue giving attention to the one in my mouth.

She starts to moan louder, rubbing her legs together to create friction for her bikini covered sex. With her free hand, she slides her hand behind the waistband of my trunks. She grabs hold of my cock, and it takes my breath away. "Ana, I want to take you right here on the beach. The umbrella can hide what we are doing."

She nods her head, and I reach up to angle the umbrella, shielding us from any onlookers. There are rocks behind and beside us. Unless there are people in the water right in front of us, no one can tell what we are doing.

I roll over and lay half on the towel and half on Ana. I reach up behind her hair and untie the strings for her top, then untie the side strings of the bikini bottoms. She lays before me naked, and I think to myself that I am the luckiest bastard alive. This beautiful woman loves me unconditionally. She sees the faraway look in my eyes and caresses my cheek with her fingers. I turn my head and kiss her palm, then lean down to softly kiss her lips.

She reaches for my swim trunks, and I help her remove them. I cover her body with mine, and she parts her legs to allow me to lay perfectly in between them. I rest my body weight on my forearms and look into her eyes. They are the brightest color blue I have ever seen. They are shining with happiness and love. I will do everything in my power to keep them that way.

"Ana, I love you so much. Let me love you." I kiss her forehead, cheeks, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. She pushes her hips into me, and I deepen the kiss. She moves her hands to my ass cheeks and uses them to press me into her harder.

"Show me how you feel, Christian." I reach down and pull her knee up, and she wraps her leg around my hip. I tease her pussy with the tip of my dick, and I can feel how wet she is. She starts to moan, and I can't wait any longer.

She opens herself up more for me, and I slide smoothly into her wet heat. Once I'm balls deep, I stop. I know if I move now, I will come sooner than I want to. She grows impatient and starts circling her hips, searching for pleasure. I fight off the pending orgasm and begin a slow and sensual rhythm. I bury my head in her neck and continue the pleasure ride.

She wraps both her legs around my hips and matches me thrust for thrust. I keep the pace slow, wanting it to last as long as possible. "Please, Christian. I need you to go faster." I can feel her walls starting to flutter, and I know she's close. I increase slightly, and she starts to moan and pant. I pull back, wanting to look at her face when she falls over the edge.

"I feel you, Ana. Let go, baby. I'll take care of you." I start to move faster, chasing my orgasm. Her cries get louder, and she shouts my name when her orgasm takes over. I keep pumping harder and harder, the tingling of my orgasm starting in my balls.

"Oh, baby,"… _pant. "_You feel,"… _pant. "_Fucking fantastic"…I feel my orgasm take over my body, and I string together a few incoherent words as I blow my load inside of her. Thank god for birth control. We've had so much sex the past few weeks; she will end up pregnant otherwise. I chuckle to myself.

"What's so funny?" She runs her hands through my hair, and I roll off of her and lay by her side.

"I was thanking the gods that you are on birth control. We've had so much sex the past few weeks; you could end up pregnant." She frowns, and I hope I haven't fucked up again by sticking my foot in my mouth.

"Would that be a bad thing? Don't want to have children with me?" Her tone is serious, and I need to reassure her what I want.

"Of course, I want to have children with you. We will make beautiful babies, Ana. I didn't mean for what I said to come out negatively." I kiss the tip of her nose. "Okay? I can't wait for our future, baby." I smile widely, and she smiles back. _Crisis averted._

I help her get cleaned up, and we put our suits back on. I adjust the umbrella so we can get a little bit of sun before we go back to the hotel. I hope we can do this again soon. I love spending time with her without anyone else around.

Ana POV

We are in the Jeep driving back to the hotel, and I think back to our rendezvous on the beach. I can't believe we had sex in public. I hope no one was able to see what we were doing. If the paparazzi get pictures, that would be horrible. I shake my head at our brazen activities.

"What's wrong? Everything okay?" Christian takes my hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Everything is perfect, Mr. Grey. I was thinking about our outdoor sex adventure. I hope no one was able to see what we were doing. If the paps get a hold of any pictures, that could be bad for you and GEH." He smiles and looks back to the road.

"I enjoyed every minute of it. If there any pictures, we will handle it then. I'm surprised you haven't seen the latest picture and article. Someone took a picture of Elliott and me eating breakfast yesterday and sent it to the Nooz. The caption read _Seattle King mourning the loss of his beloved Queen._ They hadn't seen us together since the night of the Mile High incident and assumed we didn't see each other anymore." He turns into the hotel parking lot and parks at the front entrance.

"Do you need to return the Jeep?" I unbuckle my seat belt and open the door.

He walks around to my side and helps me out. "No, they will come and pick it up shortly. You have a few minutes before your team meeting. Come to my room when the meeting is over. Don't shower. I have plans for you." He leans down, kissing my cheek. We lock hands and walk into the lobby of the hotel.

The entire team gathers in the conference room, and I sit down with five minutes to spare. Kate gives me the side-eye. "Have fun on your little beach trip?" I shrug my shoulders and decide not to answer her yet.

She grows impatient and leans into my shoulder. "Well? Did you have fun? Elliott told me where Christian was taking you. It sounded like a blast. We would have liked to join you. Maybe next time, I guess." _What the fuck_? Why the attitude?

"What do you mean you would have liked to have joined us? I don't want to accompany you and Elliott when you have private time. What is this about?" I lean back away from her and wait for her answer.

She swallows and fidgets with her hands that sit in her lap. "I miss spending time with you, Ana. Ever since you and Christian got together, I hardly see you anymore." She looks up at me, and I don't know what to say.

"What?" I look around to see if anyone is paying attention to your conversation. "You spend just as much time with Elliott. I have spent many evenings alone in the apartment while you and Elliott are off doing who knows what. Don't try to lay the guilt trip on me. We have been out together as a group many times. But there are times when we want to be alone and spend quality time together. We both will be traveling in different directions, and we want to take advantage of whatever time we can." I place my hand over Kate's and take a deep breath.

"Listen, Kate. I know we have spent the last six years doing everything together. But we will be graduating college soon, and starting the next chapter in our lives. Christian is very important to me, and I want to focus on our future. You and Elliott are getting closer, and I know you don't want to sacrifice any of that for your BFF. We can still do things together, but please understand that things are changing a little bit." She smiles and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"You are right, Ana. We are sisters in every way, except blood. Things are changing between us, and I don't want to lose our closeness. At least we are dating brothers." She giggles, and I hear a throat clearing in front of the room.

"We can finish this conversation later," I whisper. Kate winks at me. For the next hour, we discuss our strategy against UC Santa Barbara.

After the meeting, Kate and I walk together to the elevator and continue our conversation from earlier. "Kate, you and I will always be friends. We both are in serious relationships. Our careers are taking us in different directions. I will always make time for you, but my relationship with Christian comes first. I hope you can understand that." We board the elevator to our floor.

"I understand, Ana. Are you staying with him tonight?" I nod as the elevator opens to our floor. "Okay, I will stay with Elliott. Luckily we don't have an early match tomorrow."

We both pack a bag for the night and leave the room together. Before we get on the elevator, I tell Kate how much she means to me. "See you tomorrow at 10:00 in the lobby." She hugs my neck tightly. I return the hug just as hard. She was there when Ray died and supported me through the entire process afterward.

We arrive on Christian and Elliott's floor to find them both waiting by the elevator. "Waiting for someone?" I smile and walk into Christian's open arms.

"Yes, you. How was the meeting?" He kisses the side of my head, and I wave goodbye to Kate and Elliott.

"It was fine. We discussed what our plan is for tomorrow. UC is better than the two teams we have played so far. Our Coach is confident we will come out on top, but she still wanted to go over some strategy. How long were you waiting for us?" He opens the door to his room, and I follow him in.

"Not long. Kate text Elliott when you were on the way up. Drop your bag by the chair. I have a bath ready for us." Wow, he's super bossy.

"You are kind of bossy. Everything okay?" I ask after I set my bag down.

"Everything is fine, baby. I'm just desperate to have you in my arms again." He takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom.

I look around and see lit candles on every flat service. The marble tub is full of a bubble bath, and there is soft music playing. "What's the occasion?" I ask while I start removing my clothes.

"No occasion. I want to show you how much you mean to me." I guess he is trying to make up for what happened earlier this week.

"Christian, I know how you feel about me. Thank you for what we did together today. But, I am all for you showing me how much I mean to you." He walks closer to me and unties my bikini. He is already standing in front of me shirtless, so I reach my hands in the waistband of his swim trunks and slide them down his thick legs. His erection springs free and stares back at me. I stay on my knees and kiss the tip. I start to take it in my mouth, and he pulls away.

"Tonight is about you, not me. Let's get in the tub." He takes my hand, helping me up off the floor and into the tub. I sink in the warm water, and it feels heavenly. I sit up, and he gets in behind me. I lean back into his chest and take a deep breath.

"The water feels fabulous. I'm so glad we can sleep in tomorrow." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I feel his erection digging into my back. I grind my ass into him, and hear him moan low in his chest.

He reaches for a sponge and adds some bath gel. "Ana, I want to ask you something." He gets the sponge soapy and runs it across my breasts. "This morning, before I left your room, you seemed upset. Did I do something wrong?" I arch my back into him, and he continues to move it back and forth across my body. I think about his question and why I was feeling down.

"I wasn't upset about anything. I enjoy our time together, and I hated that we had to fuck and duck." I chuckle to myself. "I want the intimacy with you, but I realize this morning there was no time for it." I take a deep breath as he drops the sponge in the water and starts to use his hands to finish washing my body.

"Okay, as long as you aren't upset about something I did. I wanted to stay in bed and cuddle with you, but I didn't want Kate to come out and see us."

His hands go underwater and find my sex. His finger circles my clit, and I moan out in pleasure. He inserts a finger inside my sex, and the feeling drives me higher toward orgasm. He adds a second finger, using his palm to apply pressure to my clit. I am quickly approaching my orgasm, and he can feel it.

"Let go, baby, let me hear how good you feel." He takes one of my nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, twisting and pulling. The combination of him pinching my nipple and finger fucking me helps me fly high. I scream his name as I release.

I sink back against him while trying to catch my breath. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and kisses the back of my head. "How was that? Are you okay?"

I laugh softly. "I'm better than okay, Christian. I have no words to describe how I'm feeling right now. Will you let me reciprocate?"

"Not tonight. I am doing everything for you. Let's finish here. I have something else I want to do to you." I wonder what else he has on his mind? A girl can get used to this treatment.

We wrap ourselves in thick towels once we finish our bath. I walk into the bedroom area of the suite, and he has continued the romantic theme in here. There are rose petals on the bed, and a few more candles placed around the room. I see a small bottle of oil sitting on the bedside table.

"Lay face down on the bed. It's time for the second part of your night." Oh, he's going to give me a massage.

"Okay." I drop the towel and walk naked to the bed. I slowly get on it and crawl to the center of the bed, making sure to stick my ass out and shake it. I hear him gasp behind me, and I know I got the reaction I wanted from him.

"You are playing with fire, Ana." I look back over my shoulder at him and wink. I hope this will be a happy ending massage. What he did to me in the tub only made my fire burn hotter.

I lay face down on the bed and turn my head to the side; closing my eyes. He straddles my thighs and reaches for the massage oil. He begins at my shoulders and slowly works out any soreness leftover from today. His magic hands continue south, massaging everywhere. He gets to the top of my ass, and I feel my sex getting wetter.

He applies more oil to his hands and continues the massage south. He presses his thumbs into my cheeks and massages in circles. He moves slower down to the crease where my thighs meet my butt and spread my legs apart. He sits in between my legs and continues to massage my upper thighs. I start to pant heavily, and he uses his thumb to circle my rosebud. The feeling shoots straight to my sex as he pushes his oiled thumb into my puckered hole. I gasp at the sensation, and pleasure starts to overtake my body. He takes two fingers from his other hand and pushes them into my wet sex. He works both his hands like I am his piano.

"Ana, you are so wet," He says, his voice dripping with need. He leans forward, and his erection rests in the crack of my ass. I start to rock back against him, and he leans down to whisper in my ear. "I will take this ass one day, but not tonight." I feel myself shiver at the idea of him fucking me there.

He sits back up on his knees and pulls me upon mine. "This is going to be hard and fast, baby." He removes his fingers from my sex and replaces them with his hard cock. He slams into me, going balls deep.

"Argh...Christian!" He starts pounding into me, pulling out to the tip and then going back in balls deep. He continues to push his thumb back and forth in my ass, while he drives into me from behind. I am rising quickly toward another orgasm, and this one will hit me hard.

He pumps in and out of me a few more times, and my orgasm takes over my body. "Christian! Oh my god! You feel so good." His movements start to become erratic, and I know he is getting close. He starts to chant my name and two pumps later; he grabs my hips and slams into me one final time.

Both of us are out of breath, and sweat is pouring off our bodies. We lay side by side in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. So much for our earlier bath. "We are going to need another shower," I say chuckling into my pillow.


	17. Talk You Out of It

**_A/N_**

**_Hello everyone, thank you once again for the reviews and follows. I tried to find a stopping point for this chapter but the words kept coming. It is about 15k, and the rest of the chapters will probably be that long as well. Please be patient with me as I may be posting once a week. I read over them, check for errors and make sure to complete the storyline within the chapter. I also have a favor…the next chapter (chapter 18) will have Christian proposing to Ana. If you had a unique proposal, would like to share what your significant other did for you, or if you have an idea for one, please leave a review at the end of this chapter. If I choose the one you shared, I'll mention it at the beginning of the chapter. I have an idea of what I would like to do, but I don't want it to cliché. The song for this chapter is Talk You Out of It by Florida Georgia Line. _**

Chapter 17 – Talk You Out of It

CPOV

I awaken from my Ana-filled dream to my phone buzzing on the nightstand table. I grab it and answer without checking the caller ID. "Grey." I feel Ana stir next to me, and I pull her body closer to mine.

"Christian?" I hear my mom's peppy voice, and I silently groan to myself. "Did I wake you, dear?" I look over at the clock, and it reads 5:00 am. _Good lord._

"Yeah, we are still in bed. There is a time difference in Hawaii, Mom." She squeals and I have to pull the phone away from my ear. "Is everything alright in Seattle?" Ana starts kissing my chest. I need to end this conversation with my mother quickly.

"Everything is great here," she chirps. "I wasn't sure if you were able to fly to Hawaii to watch Ana play. How is the weather there? I hope you two have been able to take in some of the beautiful landscape." I take a deep breath as Ana's kisses make their way down my chest and abdomen. I know where she's headed, and I don't want to be on the phone with my mother while she is giving me a blow job.

"Mom, can I call you back in a little while?" Ana starts sucking on the tip of my dick, and I hold my breath.

"No, I won't be able to talk later. I have to go into the hospital for a shift. I want to catch up now. So tell me, when did you get there?" I can't believe this. Ana is going to pay dearly.

"I cleared up the important details that couldn't wait until my return," my voice getting higher as I grit out my answer. Ana takes the base of my dick in one hand, and my balls in the other. She continues to suck only on the tip, and my breathing starts to quicken.

"Christian, are you alright? Your breathing is erratic. Were you having a nightmare when I called?" I look down, watching Ana take my dick in and out of her mouth, and I moan in pleasure. "Christian?" Oh fuck, I forgot I was still on the phone with mom.

"Mom, I am fine. I haven't had a nightmare in quite a while." Ana's warm and wet mouth moving up and down on me is sending my body into pleasure overload. "Ah…Mom, I got here late Friday night." My breaths are coming out quick and in rapid succession. "Ana and I drove around some yesterday…Ah…and hiked a few trails at a dormant volcano." Ana is using her hands and mouth in perfect combination, and I feel my balls start to tingle.

"Well, that's great, son! I'm glad you two were able to spend some time together. You need to bring her over for dinner one night so we can catch up. When do you fly back to Seattle?" I can't believe mom has no clue what is going on right now. _Or maybe she does?_ Ana increases her pace, and I grab her hair with my free hand. My hips rise and fall on the bed as I fuck her mouth.

"MOM!" I scream as I feel myself getting close to coming. "I will have to call you back." Before I hear her response, I end the call.

"Ana, your mouth feels incredible." She tightens her grip on my dick and takes my entire length in her mouth. "Ah…Ah...Ah..." My breathing is getting harder, and with one last thrust into her mouth, I come harder than I ever have before. Ana releases my still throbbing dick with a pop and kisses her way up my chest. I pull her up to me and pull her face to mine.

I kiss her deeply, tasting myself on her tongue. I hold her head in my hands and worship her mouth. I break the kiss and our foreheads touch.

"Good morning, Christian," she says with a smile on her face.

"Mmm…yes, what a great way to wake up. I hope my mother didn't know what was going on during our conversation." I lay us on our side and pull Ana into my arms. "You will pay for that, by the way." Her look feigns innocence, and I can't help but laugh.

"What? I saw how hard you were, and I couldn't resist." She smiles and tucks her head under my chin. "Thank you for yesterday and last night, Christian. I had a great time spending the day with you." She kisses my neck, and I hug her tightly.

"It was my pleasure, baby. I'm glad we were able to get some alone time. Elliott seemed a little upset that we didn't invite him and Kate." I lazily rub my fingers up and down her spine, feeling her soft skin under my fingertips.

"Yeah, Kate mentioned it as well. I explained some things to her about how our lives will be changing with graduation. She thinks I have abandoned her since you and I started dating. I politely told her that I didn't see it that way." I pull her away from me so I can see her eyes.

"What do you mean? Do I need to talk with Elliott?" She rests her chin on my chest before she speaks.

"No, I told Kate that our relationship is important to me. She and I will still be friends, but I want to concentrate on you and me. I also pointed out to her that she and Elliott left me alone plenty of times." She shrugs her shoulders. "Besides, we still have the remainder of volleyball season to be around each other. It's not like I won't ever see her again. We are dating brothers." She grins.

"Okay, it sounds like you have things under control, for now. If you need me to talk to Elliott, I will. Just say the word." She nods her head, and I can feel her relax on me. "Are you still tired? We can go back to sleep for a few hours."

"Yeah, I would like to sleep a little longer. My sexy, hot boyfriend kept me up late last night." I roll her over onto her back and look into her eyes.

"Sexy, hot boyfriend? The same one you gave a blow job to while he was talking to this mother on the phone?" She starts to giggle, and I tickle her sides.

"Christian! Please!" She starts to thrash underneath me, and I keep tickling her. "If you don't stop tickling me, I'm going to pee!" I laugh at her and stop tickling.

"Okay, I'll stop. Why don't you go use the bathroom and then we can go back to sleep." She crawls out of bed, and I watch her naked ass walk away. I hear the water running, and I decide I need to relieve myself as well. I walk into the bathroom as Ana is coming out. I smack her ass when she walks by, and she winks at me. Hmm…wonder if she likes that kind of thing.

"What time is your team meeting?" I ask Ana while checking the alarm on my phone.

"Coach Driscoll wants us downstairs at 9:00 for breakfast and a quick meeting. We leave the hotel for the venue at 1:00. Can you set your alarm for 8:00? I want to take a shower before going downstairs." I set the alarm on my phone and place it on the side table.

"Sure. What do you want to do after breakfast?" I pull the covers up and pull her close to me.

"I'd like to do a quick cardio workout in the gym. If I lay around here before the game, I will feel sluggish. After that, maybe we can check out the area around the hotel?"

"That sounds perfect. Close your eyes and rest, baby." I kiss her head as she snuggles down into the bed. I will talk to her coach after the breakfast meeting about Ana and Kate flying back to Seattle on my jet.

The afternoon match was similar to the first two. UW dominated in three games. I heard Ana's coach praising the team for their continued hard work and focus, no matter who they play. When the women leave the floor for the locker room, I approach Coach Driscoll about the flight home tomorrow.

"Coach Driscoll? Do you have a few minutes? There is something I would like to discuss with you." She nods, and we move to the side, out of everyone's way. I reach my hand out to introduce myself. "I'm Christian Grey, Ana's boyfriend." She shakes my hand, and I continue. "Coach Driscoll, I would like for Ana and Kate to fly home with me on my jet tomorrow, instead of flying home with the team. Is that something you can approve of?" Her eyes slightly widen before she speaks.

"Christian, we usually travel as a team, and the plane tickets are paid for by the Athletic Department. I understand that you and Ana have gotten closer over the past few weeks. I will have to get in contact with the Athletic Director and see what the policy is for this type of thing. I will let you know as soon as I hear something back from her." I can't argue with that.

"Sounds great, thank you." I nod my head in acknowledgment, but it seems like there is something more she wants to say.

"Christian, if I may say something else?" I stare at her expectantly, and she continues. "I can see a change in Ana since you came back into her life. When she lost her father, she became deeply depressed. Kate and Hannah helped pull her out of it, and they have been close friends ever since. All I ask is for you to support Ana no matter what she decides to do." What is that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean by that last statement? Is there something I need to know about Ana? Is she okay?" I'm starting to panic, and I look around for Sawyer and Prescott.

"Relax, Mr. Grey. Ana is doing great. She received an invite to try out for the US National Team. I think Ana is considering it, but she worries about how you will react if she has to leave town for training. If Ana makes the team, she will have to relocate to be near their training facility until the Summer games. Will you have a problem with that?" I am stunned. Driscoll is saying Ana may not take this opportunity because of me?

"Ms. Driscoll, I love Ana with everything I have in me. I will support her in whatever she decides. I own my company, and I can work from anywhere. If she has to leave town for training, I will go with her." This situation has changed things exponentially. I will be visiting Cartier when we get back to Seattle.

"I'm glad to hear that, Christian. All of these women are like my children, and I will continue to look after them, even when they are no longer playing for me. Ana has a great chance of making the team, and I don't want her to walk away from it with the fear of losing you."

"Thank you for the information. I would never make Ana choose between me and something like that." I look over her shoulder to see Ana and Kate walking toward us. "Please let me know what the AD says about the flight tomorrow. I have no problem reimbursing the school for the cost of the tickets. In fact, I will donate to the athletic department to help with anything the team needs." Driscoll smiles and nods her head.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I will be in touch." She walks away as Ana and Kate arrive. "Great game, ladies. Get some rest tonight. We have an early game tomorrow," she says before walking away toward the locker room.

I put my arm around Ana's shoulders. "What did she have to say about the flight tomorrow?" Ana asks, then kisses my cheek.

"She needs to reach out to the Athletic Director about the process, and then get back to me. Are you two ready to go? Elliott is meeting us outside in the lobby. Would you like to go out to dinner together?" Kate's eyes light up, and I'm glad Elliott and I talked things over earlier.

"That would be wonderful, thanks, Grey," Kate answers excitedly. Elliott mentioned that Kate was having a hard time with Ana and me dating. It's not that she doesn't approve of it; she feels like she is losing her best friend. I explained to him that we would see a lot of each other, especially since we live in the same building. But I will want to spend time alone with Ana, too. He gets it but still thinks Kate will have a hard time adjusting. She and Ana have been best friends for a long time.

We decide to eat at a casual local restaurant. Their menu offerings are not imported and come from local farmers only. We didn't stay out too long after eating since the team plays at 9:00 the next morning, then we will be flying back to Seattle.

I am pissed that Ana and Kate are unable to return with Elliott and me. The Athletic Director stated due to liability reasons; they would need to fly back with the team. There would be future travel discussions once we got back to Seattle. So, I'm a little grumpy.

Ana and I are cuddled on the couch in the hotel room watching some movie about a treasure island. Neither one of us has been paying much attention to it. Instead, she is straddling my hips, while I kiss her neck and the tops of her breasts. There is something I want to talk to her about before this goes any further.

"Baby, stop for a minute. I want to talk to you." She pulls away from me but keeps her arms around my neck.

"What is it, Christian? Is something wrong?" She eyes me with concern, and I hope she won't be upset with her coach for telling me about the US National Team invite.

"Nothing is wrong, baby. Your coach mentioned something to me today, and I want to discuss it with you. She said you received an invite for the National team. Why didn't you tell me about it?" I feel her body stiffen against mine, and she moves to get off my lap. I grab her hips, keeping her where she is. "Aren't you going to try out?" Her shoulders slump down, and she doesn't look me in the eye.

"I haven't made up my mind yet. If I decide to try out and make the team, I will have to leave town for a little while. You and I are just starting, and I don't want to leave." I smile at her and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Ana, sweetheart. I can go anywhere you go. I own my company, remember? I don't want you to pass up the opportunity for something like this just because of me. I have a jet. Wherever you go, I go. I can't be without you, either. When would tryouts be?" I start to rub her back, hoping she'll relax and open up to me.

"The letter says the weekend after Thanksgiving. I will know before I leave their facility if I have made the team or not. They will give me the practice schedule and where I would need to report. Do you know where the Summer Games are next year?" She is getting excited, and I know she wants to do this. I shake my head, no. "Tokyo! Isn't that great? I have never been there before."

"So does this mean you will at least try out for the team?" I pull her closer to me, so our chests are touching.

She nods her head. "Yes, I think I will. Even if I don't make it, it's still an honor to get invited to try out. Will you come with me?" She starts grinding her hot center down onto my growing erection.

"Mmm…of course, I will come with you. I think we've talked enough for the night. I stand up from the couch, and she wraps her legs around my waist. I spend the next few hours showing her how much I love her, and what she means to me.

Ana POV

Our last is match over, and we are driving to the airport. I was unable to fly back with Christian due to school policy or some shit. The AD said she would work with Christian on any future trips that were longer than one night. When we said goodbye at the airport, he held me tight. It was almost like it was saying goodbye forever, instead of a five-hour flight back home.

I chuckle at the memory and get up to find Coach Driscoll. "Hey coach, can I talk to you for a minute?" She moves the papers from the seat next to her, and I sit down in it.

"What's on your mind, Ana?" She turns to face me, and I start talking about national tryouts.

"I am going to try out for the US National Team. Christian and I talked in great detail last night about it, and I have his full support." She smiles widely and nods her head.

"That's wonderful news, Ana. He was surprised when I talked to him about it yesterday. He had no idea you had received an invite. Were you going to mention it to him at all?"

"Yes, once we got back to Seattle. Our relationship is still new, and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. I should have trusted his feelings for me, but I wasn't sure how he would handle us being apart for an extended period."

"That's understandable, but the way he talked yesterday, he has plans of going with you. Do you think he will distract you if he goes?" She brings up a good point there.

"No, actually I need him there to keep me sane. He has this calming effect on me. He can help me relax and destress. Do I need to send a response back to them? It didn't mention anything in the letter. It only gave the dates of the tryouts."

"I can get in contact with the coordinator. She will let me know what the next steps for you will be." She looks at her watch. "You need to get back to your seat. We should be landing in Seattle soon."

"Thank you, Coach Driscoll. For everything."

"No problem, Ana."

I make my way back to my seat and catch a few of the freshmen staring at me. I roll my eyes and sit back down next to Kate.

"You know, I bet the seats on Christian's jet are more comfortable than these things." Kate moves around, trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Do you have plans with Elliott when we get back to Seattle?" I ask as I lean my seat back.

"No, he has some work things to take care of. He asked me to call him once we got back home. He may come over after dinner and spend the night." Oh lord… I wonder if Christian will let me stay with him?

We land safely at Sea-Tac, and after powering my phone back on, I see several text messages from Christian.

*C – Our flight has landed, and I will be waiting for you.

A few minutes later…

*C – I have to go into the office to get some paperwork. Sawyer will take you and Kate home.

Um…okay. "Kate, Luke will be giving us a ride home. Christian had to go GEH to get some paperwork." I stand up, grab my carryon bag as we prepare to get off the plane. While I'm waiting, I scan my calendar to see what I have going on this week. Home game tomorrow, band practice Wednesday, home game Thursday, meeting at the hospital Friday, and some event that is on for Saturday night. I click on Saturday, and it lists a charity dinner hosted by GEH starting at 7:00._ I don't remember adding that._

We are finally able to exit the plane. After retrieving our luggage, Kate and I meet Luke in the lounge at the main entrance. I approach Luke and ask about Saturday. "Luke, did you add something to my calendar on Saturday evening? I don't remember receiving an invitation to anything." He nods his head and grabs the suitcase from my hand.

"Mr. Grey asked me to put it on your schedule. He said he talked to you about it. It is a charity fundraiser for needy families in Seattle. They have it every year around this time to raise money for homeless shelters. When the weather starts to turn colder, the need for more resources grows. I take it from your expression; he didn't mention it to you?" We continue to walk out to the Audi SUV in long term parking.

"No, he hasn't mentioned it to me. I have no problem attending, but it would have been nice to know about it beforehand. I will speak to Christian about it. Thank you, Luke." He opens the back door for Kate and me, then he and Prescott sit upfront.

We arrive at Escala, taking the elevator to our floor. I drop my suitcase next to the door and plop down on the couch, resting my head on the back. "I'm so glad we are back from that trip. It was nice to see Hawaii, but the time difference makes me feel like shit." I chuckle, and Kate sits down next to me.

"I agree. We don't have to do that again, do we?" She sighs heavily.

"No. We only have to travel west coast, maybe a few trips overnight. Nothing with a significant time difference. Is Elliott coming over?" I look over at Kate.

"I'm glad. I don't like the jet lag. I haven't heard back from him since we had landed. I think I will tell him to go to his place. I'm super tired and will probably go to bed early. How about you? Will you stay with Christian tonight?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm tired as well. I will probably stay here tonight. I need to meet Grace tomorrow to discuss my clinical hours with her. I have to be at the hospital on Friday to turn in some paperwork. Can I ask you something?" I turn to face Kate, and she nods her head.

"Sure, Ana. What's going on? Are you alright?" She turns to face me.

"I'm fine. Did Elliott invite you to the fundraiser Saturday night?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"We talked about it, but he said it was up to me. I want to go, and it's for a good cause. We can go shopping together for a dress." She grins widely at me, and I nod my head.

"I agree; it's a worthy cause. Christian has had a lot going on, and to be honest, we haven't done a lot of talking in the past few days." I feel my face heat up, and I jump off the couch. "Would you like something to drink?" I grab two bottles of water out of the refrigerator.

"At least he remembered to have it added to the calendar. So, tell me how is he in bed? If he's anything like his brother, I bet he's an animal." I choke on the water I just gulped, and start coughing.

"Kate!" I grab a napkin and wipe my mouth and shirt off. "I'm not telling you about our sex life!"

"Oh, come on, Ana! You've got to give me something! You spend twenty-two years of your life without having sex, and now you are making up for it. I want details!" She is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I take a deep breath. "Fine. But I'm not telling you every little detail! We will need alcohol for this." I grab two glasses and a bottle of champagne from the wine fridge. We go back to the couch and I start from the beginning.

"So, the first night we had sex, it was incredible. He was gentle until I begged him not to be. His tongue and fingers are like magic. He knows exactly what he's doing. It makes me feel inadequate." I almost whisper the last part.

"Why would you feel inadequate? Because you lack experience?" She takes a drink of champagne, and I nod my head. "Did he complain about anything? Did he say you were terrible in bed? How many times did you do it?"

"He has never told me that I am terrible. He always tells me how good I feel and how good I make him feel. I guess it's because he's older than I am and has more experience with sex. I gave him a blow job and doubted myself the entire time. He reassured me afterward that I was great, but I still have self-doubt. Whenever we are together, we do it at least three times, and he makes sure I orgasm first." I start laughing, uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Kate cocks her head to the side.

"I have him a blow job this morning while he was talking to his mother on the phone." I continue to laugh, and Kate joins in.

"You're kidding! Did she have any idea what was going on?" I finish off my glass, refilling Kate's and then mine.

I shake my head. "She kept asking Christian if we were able to see the sights and what we have been doing. She did ask him if he was okay because his breathing was erratic." We laugh for a few more minutes, and our conversation turns to our plans for the week.

Before I know it, we have finished two bottles of champagne. We are both giggling and laughing at nothing in particular. There is a knock at the door, and neither one of us gets up to answer it. The knocking gets louder, so I try to get up and fall back onto the couch. The laughing continues, and I hear Elliott yelling from the hallway to open the door.

Kate and I look at each other and continue to laugh. The door suddenly opens up, and we are face to face with two mad brothers. "Oops!" I say as Kate and I fall back onto the couch.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Christian asks, and walks over to the couch and kneels in front of me. "Ana, are you drunk?" He takes my face in his hands and looks into my eyes.

I nod my head. "Yep, pretty drunk. What are you doing h…ereee?" I hiccup laugh.

"How much have you two had to drink?" Elliott walks into the kitchen and sees two empty bottles of Cristal on the countertop.

Kate shrugs her shoulders and leans back on the couch. The combination of jet lag and alcohol effects have us both ready to pass out.

"Christian, maybe we should make some coffee to help sober them up," Elliott says while walking back into the living room. He sits down next to Kate.

"I don't want any coffee. I want to go to bed," Kate says, and I nod in agreement.

Christian picks me up and carries me bridal style to my room, and sets me on the bed. He removes my shoes and socks, then goes into my ensuite. I hear some rummaging around in the cabinets; he walks back into the room with some makeup remover wipes, ibuprofen, and a glass of water.

"I'm not sure if you are wearing makeup, but I will clean your face anyway. Would you like to take a shower or a bath before you go to sleep?" I shake my head no, and he pulls my shirt over my head. I fall back onto the bed, and he removes my pants. I hear him take a deep breath, and I open my eyes to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask sleepily. He toes off his shoes and removes his socks. He helps me back up and carefully uses the wipe on my face. Then he hands me the glass of water and pills to take. I am a good girl and take the pills and drink the water. I give him the glass back.

"Nothing is wrong. I was worried about you when you didn't answer your phone. I sent numerous text messages and left you a voicemail. I thought you were mad at me for going into the office instead of bringing you home." He takes his shirt off, and my mouth goes dry. He takes the glass from me and sets it on the nightstand table.

"I wasn't mad. We got home from the airport and started talking. Before we knew it, we had finished two bottles of champagne. I didn't think to check my phone for anything. I'm sorry." I watch him remove his pants, and if I weren't already tired, I would beg him to fuck me. I lay back on the bed and close my eyes.

He crawls onto the bed and moves his body over mine. The room is spinning a little bit, and I hope I won't have a hangover in the morning. "There is nothing to be sorry about, baby." He kisses me softly on the lips, then takes my head in his hands. He rests his body weight on his forearms and I move my hands up and down his back.

"I would love nothing more than for you to make love to me right now, but I'm drunk and tired. Can we go to sleep?" He smiles and kisses my cheek.

He moves off of me and pulls me up by my hands into a sitting position. He reaches around behind my back and unhooks my bra. He removes it, then asks me to raise my arms. I smile shyly, and he slides the t-shirt he was wearing down my arms. I slide up the bed and crawl under the covers.

"Do I need to set the alarm for in the morning?" Christian asks before he crawls into the bed next to me.

"No, I set mine for 6:30 am. I need to use the downstairs gym before I meet your mom at the hospital. We have a game tomorrow, so no practice. Is that early enough for you to get up?" I snuggle into his chest and take a deep breath. He smells so good.

"What are you and my mother doing tomorrow?" He kisses the top of my head, and I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"We are going to plan my clinical hours around her schedule." I yawn. "She wants to talk to me about something else, but she didn't say what when we agreed to meet."

"Okay. Go to sleep, baby. We can talk more tomorrow. I love you, Ana." Christian holds me tighter and kisses my forehead.

"Mmm… I love you, too." The steady beat of Christian's heart plays me a lullaby, and I drift off to sleep.

CPOV

I wake up, and it takes me a few minutes to realize I am not in my bed. I chuckle when I think back to last night seeing Ana drunk. She was laughing and giggling at everything. It was another side of her that I haven't seen. I look over at the clock and groan at the early hour. Ana had set her alarm for 6:30, but it's only 6:00. There are no lights on in the bathroom, and I wonder if she's already left for the gym.

I roll out of bed and walk to her bathroom. After relieving myself, I walk back into her room, looking for my shirt. I don't see it lying around anywhere, so I pull on my jeans and walk out to the living area. I can smell coffee, and I hope Ana is still here. When I round the corner, I see her leaned up against the breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee.

She is a vision standing in nothing but my t-shirt and messy hair. She is watching me over the rim of her cup as I stalk toward her. She raises a cup to me, but I shake my head. I take her cup out of her grasp and set it on the countertop. Without saying a word, I move closer to her. I press my hips into hers and take her hands into mine.

I lean in and kiss her lips softly. I swipe my tongue back and forth on her mouth, and she opens it up for me. Her tongue tastes like coffee and Ana. Our kiss starts slowly at first but quickly turns hungry. She wraps her arms around my neck and puts her fingers in my hair. I put my hands underneath her thighs, lifting her. She wraps her legs around me, and I turn to carry her back to her bedroom.

She breaks the kiss, "we don't have time for sex. I need to get to the gym before I meet your mother." I continue walking to her room and shut the door once I get there.

"There is always time for an orgasm, baby." I toss her on the bed and reach up to remove her panties. I move up in between her legs and hold open her thighs. "Lay back and relax, this won't take long." I grin wickedly.

She leans up on her elbows and watches me lick her slit, then circle her clit. She is already wet, and the more I feast on her sex, the wetter she gets. She is moaning and rotating her hips along with my tongue. Her legs start to shake, and I know she is getting close. I flatten my tongue against her clit, pressing harder. I look up to her face, and her eyes are watching what I'm doing. I can imagine what is going through her mind while watching me eat her pussy. Her breathing quickens, and her head falls back. Her orgasm takes over her body, and she comes gloriously on my tongue. I suck on her clit until she thrashes wildly.

I sit up quickly, removing my jeans. She lifts off my t-shirt she is wearing, and I launch myself on top of her. She wraps her arms around my shoulders as I palm my erection. I know she is more than ready for me, so I line myself up with her and enter her in one motion.

We both gasp, and I start to move in and out of her at a slow pace. She tightens her legs around me, and I anchor my hands around her shoulders. I kiss her deeply as I pick up my pace. We continue to kiss until she breaks away. "Christian," she says breathlessly. "Harder. I need you to fuck me harder."

I release my grip from her shoulders and put my hands underneath her knees, pushing them up. It opens her up wider for me to drive into her deeper, and I start a relentless, pounding pace. Her moaning has turned into high pitched squeals the harder I press on. I can feel her pussy squeezing the hell out of my dick, so I know she is getting close to another orgasm.

I can feel myself getting close to coming, and I want her to go first. "Touch yourself, Ana. I need you to come again." She moves her hand down to where we are connected and starts to play with her clit. Her finger quickly circles it, and the grip her pussy has on my dick gets even tighter.

"Oh, Christian. I'm coming!" I push myself into her a few more times, and I come so hard I see stars.

"I know, baby. I can feel you." I lower myself down onto her slowly and turn us on our sides. We are both out of breath, but completely satiated.

I pull out of her slowly and wish I could stay buried inside her all day, every day. I bury my head in her neck and place soft kisses all over it. I wonder if she would get mad if I gave her a hickey?

"Don't even think about giving me a hickey. I can't wear a turtle neck while I play." I chuckle into her neck and pull away to look in her eyes. She has a lazy smile on her face, and her skin is flush.

"Good morning, beautiful." I kiss her lips softly, then kiss all over her face.

"Good morning to you as well, Mr. Grey." I roll over onto my back, and she lays against my chest. She curves her leg over my now flaccid dick, but he could rise to the occasion if she wants him to.

"You don't need a workout this morning. I just gave you a good one." I rub my fingers along her spine.

She chuckles, "you're right. But we do need a shower. Did you bring any clothes with you last night?" She props her head upon her hand and looks down into my eyes.

"No, Elliott and I came straight here." I need to be careful here. I told her I went to GEH to get some paperwork, but Elliott and I went to Cartier for a private viewing of rings.

"I thought you went to GEH?" She asks, then raises a brow.

"I did, but Elliott needed a ride back here to get his truck. He rode with us to the airport, remember?"

"Oh, okay. Shower?" she asks, then climbs off the bed and walks into the bathroom. I follow her in there like a puppy follows its owner.

Ana POV

Christian and I finish our shower and go our separate ways. I feel like he wasn't candid with me when he said he went to GEH. But I have to remember that I trust him until he gives me a reason not to. Grace and I agreed to meet at a coffee shop near the hospital to compare schedules.

When I arrive there, she is seated in a back corner booth. She stands up to greet me with a hug. "Good morning, Ana. How are you doing? How was Hawaii?" She kisses me on the cheek, and we take our seats.

"The trip was great. We won all of our games. The jet lag sucks, but I will get over it." The waitress approaches the table with menus, and my stomach starts to growl. I realize now that I didn't eat breakfast. I guess I had sex on the brain instead. We both order breakfast and start discussing how I should schedule my time in the ER.

"Ana, I work most mornings, but I can try to fit in some evenings and nights to give you a variety of cases. I know you have a tight schedule right now with volleyball, but I would be happy to work with you." She smiles sweetly and takes a sip of her coffee.

"You don't have to change your schedule for me, Grace. Just pair me up with a doctor you trust, and I can work with them. I will try to do the majority of the time with you." I smile at the beautiful woman across the table from me. Over the years, her beauty hasn't declined at all. Her face is still as fresh as it was the day I met her, and her smile is always warm and welcoming.

"Ana, dear, I would rather it be me that you are with when you do your hours. Since you are focusing on pediatrics, there are a few other doctors that can precept nurses. They aren't willing to do very much training." I nod my head in agreement. The waitress delivers our food to the table, and we enjoy light conversation while eating our breakfast.

After the waitress clears our dishes, Grace pulls out her calendar, and we compare days. "I can work with you two to three days a week. If you work a weekend, I can squeeze in some more time then. I have class on Wednesday mornings that will last for two hours; then I'm free the rest of the time."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Here's my card with my email address on it. Send me the days and times that work for you, and I will add you to my schedule. I can't wait!" She claps her hands together, excitedly. "Do you mind if I change the topic of conversation for a little bit? I want to talk to you about Christian." I gulp.

"Um, sure. What do you want to talk about?" I feel my face flush a little, so I reach for a glass of water.

"Don't worry Ana; I won't ask anything personal. I am just worried about him. He works so hard and doesn't take much time for himself. Now that you are back in his life, I hope he takes the time to enjoy life more. I called him yesterday morning, and he seemed like he was having some difficulty breathing. He kept telling me he was okay, but I feel like he wasn't honest with me." She takes a drink of her coffee and shakes her head.

I put my hand over my mouth, so she doesn't see me smiling. I was giving him a blow job while he was talking to his mother. He tried so hard to carry on a conversation with her but ended up hanging up on her.

"He ended the conversation rather abruptly, and I haven't been able to talk to him again. I want you to be honest with me. Has he told you anything about his health? Is he okay?" She has a genuine look of concern on her face, and I'm tempted to tell her exactly what I was doing.

"Grace, he is completely healthy. He exercises regularly and eats a healthy, well-balanced diet. Maybe you caught him at a bad time?" I shrug my shoulders and take another drink of water. I don't think I will be able to get through this conversation with laughing.

"Do you think he was masturbating?" I choke on the water I just tried to swallow, and she comes around to my side of the table to make sure I am okay.

"Ana! Oh my, are you alright?" She pats me softly on the back while I try to catch my breath. Oh my god, this is crazy! I'm sitting here with my boyfriend's mother talking about masturbation.

I clear my throat a few times and take another drink of water. I don't want to give her the specifics of our sex life, but I want to reassure her that everything is okay. "Grace, I am sure that everything is fine with Christian. I will talk to him about your concerns and have him get in touch with you. Would that be okay?" I hope she accepts that.

"I think that would be perfect. Did Christian invite you to the charity event this weekend?" Great…of course she knows about it. I need to call Christian. I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, not exactly. I saw the event on my calendar and didn't know what it was. We haven't talked about it yet." Her face falls, and she sits back in her seat.

"He hasn't asked you, yet? You will come, won't you?"

"Of course, I am coming. I know Christian is busy with work and it probably slipped his mind. Kate told me what the charity was, and I will be honored to attend. We are going shopping this week for our dresses." I smile and feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

"Oh, wonderful! I can't wait!" She looks at her watch, and I check my phone.

*C – hey beautiful. Call me when you get done talking with my mother. XO

I smile and answer back with an "Ok."

I look back to Grace, and she has tears in her eyes. "Grace! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. I can guess who sent you a message. I saw that light in your eyes when you and Christian first met. I am just sorry it took him this long to get himself together. Just be patient with him. He went through a lot growing up and seems to have his feet on the ground finally. Thank you, Ana."

I look at her with a confused look. "Why are you thanking me? I haven't done anything."

"Oh, yes, you have. You showed Christian how love is supposed to be. We did our best with him, but Elena brainwashed him. Thank the lord she is in prison and has no chance of getting out any time soon." I nod in agreement. "I hate to leave, but I need to get to the hospital for a meeting. Don't forget to send me the dates you can be in the ER, and I will get it scheduled."

We stand up from the booth and walk together to the door. Sawyer is waiting outside and walks with me to my car.

"I see Christian has assigned you a security guy?" she chuckles and points to Luke.

"Yes, but I don't mind. I know Luke personally. So far, things have worked out okay." I reach over and hug Grace, then kiss her on the cheek. "I will email you later today. We have a game tonight at five, so I will do it before then."

"Oh, yes! We are planning to attend tonight's opener. If I don't see you beforehand, good luck!" She waves then walks to her car.

I get in my car and dial Christian. His smooth voice answers after the first ring. "Hello, baby. How was lunch with my mother?" I chuckle and pull out into traffic.

"She is fine, but concerned about your health. She brought up your conversation yesterday morning, and she thinks you are sick." I snort out a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I hear shuffling in the background.

"Well, she was concerned with your shortness of breath and the way you abruptly ended the call." I start laughing and decide to drive to GEH to see my man. "Hey, are you busy right now?"

"No, I have a meeting in about an hour. Where are you headed now?"

"I want to come and see you. Is that alright?" I check my rearview mirror and see Luke right behind me. I focus back on the traffic in front of me.

"That would be perfect. I have a few things to discuss with you. How long before you get here?"

"Um…traffic isn't heavy right now, maybe five minutes?" I signal a left turn and follow the car that is in front of me.

"Okay, I look forward to seeing you. I love you, Ana." _So sweet._

"Baby, I love you, too. See you in a few." I disconnect the call and attempt to find a parking space near GEH. Luke has somehow pulled in front of me and directs me to the garage.

He meets me at my car, and we walk to the elevator. "I will be here for about an hour; then I have to go back to my apartment to get a few things before going to UW. I will text you when I'm ready to leave."

"Okay, Ana. I have a confession to make." I look up at him and cock my head to the side. "I am surprised you took to security so easily. You act all independent, and I was worried you would try to give me the slip." I smile at his honesty.

"Luke, I understand the need for it. I may not like having someone following me around everywhere, but I get it. At least it's someone I know and trust. If it would have been someone other than you, I may have had an issue at first. Thank you for giving me space to get used to it."

The elevator dings our arrival on the top floor ending our conversation. As the doors open, the hottest man on the planet greets me. He smiles widely and reaches his hand out to me. Luke walks into Taylor's office as Christian leads me by his assistant's desk and into his office.

As soon as we are in his office, he pushes me up against the door and covers my mouth with his. He reaches down, locking the door. I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me hungrily. We just left each other this morning, but this kiss is like we haven't seen each other in months.

We pull away from the kiss breathless. "Everything okay?" I ask him as I run my finger down his cheek and looking into his eyes. He seems scared or worried about something.

"Everything is perfect now that you are here. Let's sit on the couch and talk." He takes my hand and leads me to the couch. He sits down with me on his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist, then buries his nose in my neck.

"Christian?" I lean back trying to pull his face from my neck, but he squeezes me tighter. "What is going on? You have me worried now."

"I am fine, Ana. I want to feel you close to me. This morning has been shitty, and you surprise me with a visit. I don't know how I made it through my life for so long without you in it. I promise I will do everything in my power to make up for the time we lost, and for what happened at Mile High." Oh lord, he is still fretting over that.

"Christian, we have talked through that. Please stop worrying about it. Just be honest with me from now on, and we won't have a problem, okay?" He closes his eyes and nods his head.

"Okay. First of all, I know you are upset because of Saturday night. I had every intention of asking you while we were in Hawaii, but I l kept getting sidetracked." He grins and continues to talk. "Would you please be my date to a charity event this Saturday night? It's for a good cause, and I know you will have a great time. It will be at the Fairmount in their cathedral dining room." I smile and take his hand in mine.

"I would be honored to be your date. Thank you for asking me." He smiles, shyly, and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Okay, next thing I need to tell you. I have to leave town tomorrow for a few days. I have a meeting in Vancouver that will require me to stay overnight. I would ask you to go with me, but you have class and volleyball." Is he worried about leaving? Maybe that's it.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me about it. What else is going on? You seemed upset earlier. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"I was worried you were mad at me about Saturday night. The trip tomorrow is one of many that will happen in the next few months. Our relationship is new, even though we have known each other for a long time. I don't want to jeopardize anything by leaving." Oh, you poor man.

"Christian, baby." I chuckle softly. "Yes, our relationship is new, but your leaving town is part of your work. Just like me, traveling for volleyball is part of being on the team. We can work around it. It will make it even better when we get back into town together. Being apart will make us want each other more. Plus, technology allows us to talk to each other, even if we are miles apart. So, don't worry about leaving town. I know you will come back to me, just like I will come back to you, okay?" I run my fingers through his soft, silky hair.

"Mmm. That feels good." He turns me, so I am straddling his waist. We lock eyes as I continue to run my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp with my fingernails. He places his hands on my hips, and I can feel his erection growing. I softly grind my hips down on him, and he pushes up against me. My skirt is riding up my thighs, revealing my panties. Or lack of them.

I lean down and kiss starting with his jaw then back to his ear. I nip the lobe, and whisper, "do we have time to fuck on your desk? I'm not wearing any panties." He stills momentarily, then stands up with me still wrapped around his hips. He walks around his desk and sits me on the edge of it. He takes his arm, and in one motion, all of his papers fly to the floor.

He stands up straight and pulls me close to him. "No panties, Ana? You are a naughty girl." He reaches down to the apex of my thighs and uses his finger to test my wetness. "So wet. Is this for me?" I look up at him through my lashes and nod my head. He brings his finger up to his mouth and sucks off my essence. "I have to taste you. Lay back." I lay back on the desk as he sits in his chair.

The thrill of being in his office while there are other people outside of it has me getting wetter. He pulls my legs up and sets my feet on the arms of his chair. He slides his chair forward and kisses the insides of my thigh. "I can smell your arousal, Ana. Does me fucking you on my desk turn you on?" He takes the tip of his tongue and licks up and down my slit. I feel him grab my legs and put them over his shoulders right before he takes my clit in his mouth.

He continues to lick and suck on my clit, sending me speeding down the tracks on the pleasure train. He inserts two fingers into my wet heat, and I moan loudly in pleasure. "Christian." I don't know why I said his name, but I keep saying it over and over again as he continues to pleasure me with his mouth and fingers. He bites softly on my clit, and the sensation sends me into the sweet bliss of an orgasm.

He licks and sucks the remainder of my gratification until I beg him to stop. He stands from the chair, his pants already undone and slams his hard dick inside of me. The feeling of fullness has me rapidly approaching another orgasm. I wrap my legs around his waist as he grabs onto my hips. His fingers are digging into my sides, and I know they will leave a mark. But I don't care. What I am feeling right now overrides any pain.

He continues to drive in and out of me with long, deep strokes. His motions are becoming erratic, and I know he is chasing his orgasm. "I need you to come, Ana." He says, breathlessly. I am already close, so when I reach down to play with myself, it only takes a few circles, and I catapult into another orgasm. "That's it. Milk my dick, baby. God, you feel incredible." He rocks his hips a few more times and then stills inside of me. I can feel his dick twitching as he lets himself go. I look up at his face, seeing his mouth open and his head back in pure ecstasy.

He opens his eyes and looks down at me. "You need to come to see more often. I could get used to this." He leans down and kisses me, trying to channel his love through the kiss. He pulls back and looks at me, smiling. He reaches above my head for a tissue, then pulls out of me slowly. "Stay still. I'm going to clean you up." He wipes himself clean and disposes of the tissue in the trash can. He walks to the bathroom at the edge of his office and wets a washcloth in the sink.

He comes back and cleans me up. I sit up slowly, reaching to pull my skirt down. "What made you come to my office without panties?" I stand on shaky legs and walk to the couch where my purse is.

"When I decided to come and see you, I removed my panties while I was still in the car." I reach in my purse and pull out my panties, swinging them back and forth on my finger. "See?" He crosses the room toward me and takes me in his arms.

"You are a naughty girl, Ana. What if someone would have seen you? Your body is for my eyes only, baby." His eyes turn dark with jealousy, and I have to act quickly to reign him in.

"Of course, it's for your eyes only. I would never let anyone see me, Christian." I stand up on my toes and kiss his lips softly. "I love you, and only you. Don't forget that."

The intercom on his desk comes to life with his assistant saying his next meeting his ready in the conference room. I make sure my clothes are fixed properly and run my fingers through my hair. "You look great, baby. I will see you tonight." He leans down and kisses me softly then we walk to the door.

"Please call your mother this afternoon if you get the chance. I came close to telling her what we were doing while you were talking on the phone. She had no idea that I was giving you a blow job." I smile widely and reach for the door.

"I will call her, I promise. If I don't see you before the match starts, good luck." He kisses me again before he opens the door. He introduces me to his assistant Andrea and tells her I never need an appointment to see him and always to let my calls through. She seems surprised to have a girlfriend, but happy about it. I will have to ask Christian about that later.

Luke meets me at the elevator, and I wave goodbye as the doors close. I sigh and take a deep breath. That was some impromptu meeting, one that we will have to repeat. I grin to myself.

CPOV

When Ana showed up at my office unexpectedly, I was worried something was wrong. I couldn't have more shocked that she wasn't wearing underwear and wanted me to fuck her on my desk. That shit was hot. We will definitely have to do it again. _Many times._ This meeting is boring me to death, and I find myself daydreaming back to last night.

_The night before…_

_I have been in contact with my broker at Cartier. He has agreed to meet me at their downtown location as soon as the jet lands at Sea-Tac. I hate not being truthful with Ana, but I can't tell her my real reason for not picking her up. Elliott has agreed to go with me and promises not to say anything to anyone, including Kate. _

_We arrive at the jeweler, and he has set out an excellent selection for me to look over. I was able to grab a ring from Ana's jewelry box that I have seen her wear on her left-hand ring finger. _

_Warren, the jeweler I always deal with at Cartier, greets Elliott and myself._ "_Mr. Grey, Sir." We both nod our heads and Elliott wastes no time trying to talk me out of buying an engagement ring._

_"Christian, this is a big step. Are you sure you are ready for it? Do you think Ana is ready for it? You haven't been together for very long. I think you are rushing into this." I make eye contact with Warren, and he leaves the room._

_"Elliott, are you trying to talk me out of this?" I turn and look him in the eye._

_"I want to make sure you know what a huge step this is. Are you worried Ana is going to leave you or something? I thought you talked things out and were good to go." He picks up one of the rings and turns in into the light._

_"I am perfectly aware of the step I am getting ready to take. I love Ana, and she loves me. Yes, we have talked things out and are on stable ground. I don't want to wait any longer to make her mine forever. Why is that so hard for you to understand? It doesn't matter if we've been together for two weeks or two years. I love her, and that's the end of it." I turn back to the rings and check the size of a few of them. _

_Elliott holds up his hands in a defensive manner. "Look, Christian. I'm not trying to be the enemy here. I love Ana like a sister. She is the most honest, genuine person I know. I don't want you to rush into something, and then change your mind a few months down the road. If you say you're ready, then go for it." Finally._

_"Thank you, Elliott. Please remember you can't say anything about this to Kate. She will blab it to Ana and ruin my surprise." I pick up a ring that I like as Warren comes back into the room. "What carat is this ring, Warren?" _

_"Mr. Grey, it is a five-carat solid diamond cushion cut ring, with two additional carats embellishing the band." I wonder if this is too much? I look at the ring, and it's beautiful, but not something Ana would wear all the time._

_"Do you have anything similar to this except the cushion diamond maybe four carats instead of five? Ana's fingers are small, and I want to buy a ring that she would be able to wear, not keep in a jewelry box." He nods his head._

_"Certainly, sir." He reaches to a cabinet underneath the display and pulls out a tray of rings that look similar to the one I have in my hand. "Take a look at these. They are similar cut, and they are four carats like you requested." I hand the five-carat ring back to Warren and pick up one of the other rings._

_It is better in size, and I feel confident she would be comfortable wearing it. "Yes, this is the one. Can you size it to this ring, imbed a sapphire jewel on the inside of the band, and engrave a message for me?"_

_"Of course, Mr. Grey. What message do you want to have engraved?" He places the tray back under the counter and places the chosen ring on a soft, felt towel on the display glass. _

_"I will love you forever, Ana. Yours, C." He writes down exactly what I want, and tells me it should be ready by the end of the week. _

_"Thank you, Warren. Please keep this between us. I don't want anyone to know what I have planned."_

_"Of course, Mr. Grey. I will be in touch with you once the ring is complete."_

_"Perfect. Thank you." Elliott and I leave the store and ride the elevator to the parking garage that is below the street level. I glance at my watch and realize Ana should have already made it back to Seattle by now. I check my phone and there no messages from her. I text her to see where she is and give her a few moments to answer._

_"Have you heard from Kate? Has the team landed yet?" He checks his phone._

_"Yeah, she said they have left the airport, and are going back to their apartment. Can I ride with you? My truck is at my place." _

_"Yeah, sure." I try to call Ana, and her phone goes to voicemail. I leave a message asking her to call me. "Let's head to Escala and see what our women are up to."_

_Taylor drives us back to the penthouse. I tell him he can go home for the night as Elliott and I get off on the 14th floor. I knock on Ana's door and wait a few seconds for someone to open it. I hear giggling inside, but no one comes to the door. Elliott pounds on the door and demands for one of them to open up. Fuck this. I grab my key ring and select the key that opens the door._

_"Since when do you have a key?" Elliott's eyes are wide as I open the door. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Kate and Ana are laughing hysterically while their heads are leaning back on the couch._

_"What the hell?" Elliott mutters to himself. "Kate?" He walks over to her, and when she opens her eyes, they are glassy. She giggles at him and looks over at Ana. _

_"Ana, baby?" I walk over to her and kneel in front of her, taking her hands in mine. "Are you drunk?" She starts giggling again, and her next few sentences are a garbled mess. Elliott stands up abruptly and walks into the kitchen._

_"Hell! They have drunk two bottles of Cristal champagne on their own. No wonder they are laughing. They are piss drunk!" I look back at Ana, and her eyes close again. I reach down, picking her up, and carry her bridal style to her room. _

_I close the door behind me and set her gently on her bed. I spend the rest of the night taking care of my drunk angel. _

_End of flashback_

"Christian?" Ros rudely brings me out of my daydream, and I have no idea what they have discussed for the past few minutes.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Did you hear anything that I have said for the past five minutes? Or are you daydreaming about a certain brunette?" She smirks, then tells the others in the room the meeting is over, and we will reconvene next week.

Once the room is empty, she lays into me. "Christian, you have to get it together. I need your head to be in these meetings, not between Ana's legs." I laugh at her last comment because that is precisely where I was not thirty minutes ago.

"I know. I have a lot on my mind. I am planning on proposing to Ana soon." I look down at my feet then back up to Ros.

"Wow. I never thought I would see the day you were head over heels in love. It's a good look for you. Will she be coming on Saturday evening?" She gathers up her papers and stands up.

"Yes, she will be there. Please don't say anything to her about a proposal. I just picked out the ring yesterday." I stand and grab an unopened folder off the table in front of me.

"Are we taking Charlie Tango tomorrow?" Ros loves to fly in the helicopter.

"Yes. We can leave from Sea-Tac around 7:30 AM if that is alright with you." I open the door for her as we leave the conference room.

"Works for me. See you tomorrow morning, Grey." She struts back to her office with her Jimmy Choo high heels clicking on the marble tile.

"Andrea, I am heading home for the day. Can you tell Stephan to have Charlie Tango ready for me at Sea-Tac in the morning at 7:30?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey. The accommodations are in place at the Heathman for you and Miss Bailey."

"Thank you. Have a good evening, Andrea." I walk into my office and grab my briefcase from beside my desk. I put the documents in it I will need for tomorrow and Thursday's meetings, and call Taylor.

"Sir?" he answers on the first ring.

"I'm ready to go home."

"Certainly. I will meet you at the elevator." I lock my desk, and leave my office, closing and locking the door behind me.

I make it home in enough time to shower and change into jeans and a button-down dress shirt. I hope Ana has a great game tonight. I eat a quick bite before Taylor, and I leave for UW.

I didn't get a chance to call mom this afternoon, and I hope she doesn't bring up my health tonight. I am perfectly fine. Taylor and I walk into the volleyball center, and the place is full already. There are students in one section wearing all black. They are sitting next to the pep band. Wow, they must be serious about cheering the team on.

"Grey! You decided to watch your girl in action?" I turn around to find who was saying my name, and I see Claude standing next to a middle-aged woman wearing a UW polo shirt and khaki pants.

We shake hands, and he introduces me to the school's athletic director. "Christian Grey this is Madeline Morris, UW's Athletic Director. Christian is Ana Steele's boyfriend."

"Ma'am," I smile and nod my head, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Mr. Grey, it's nice to meet you finally. On behalf of the Athletic Department, thank you for your sizeable donation. We will use it properly, I assure you." Before I can respond, I hear my name called.

"Christian! Over here!" I turn and see my mother and father walking toward us.

I look to Ms. Morris and Claude, "If you'll excuse me." They nod, and I turn to walk toward my parents.

I lean down, placing a kiss on mom's cheek and shake dad's hand. "Son, how have you been? How was the trip to Hawaii?" Dad asks.

"The trip was great. Let's find a seat, and I'll tell you more about it." I scan around the arena and see a few empty rows behind the home bench. We take our seats and mom wastes no time asking me if I'm sick.

"Mom, I promise you. I am in perfect health. I was… distracted when you called the other morning." I try to play it off. There is no way I will tell her what was really going on.

"Alright, Christian. I believe you. I worry about you so much because I think you work too hard. I'm glad you are taking some time to yourself. You deserve it." She smiles, and her eyes start to water.

Claude sits down next to me, and we start talking about workouts. "Grey, I haven't seen you in a while. When are you going to pick back up with your workouts?"

"I have been traveling a lot lately. I went to Hawaii to watch Ana play volleyball, and I will be in Vancouver for the next few days on business. I will have Andrea get in touch with you and schedule some time."

"So, this thing between you and Ana. Is it serious? Are you in it for the long haul?" He grins, and I wish we were sparring right now. I'd wipe that grin off of his face.

"Yes, Claude. It's serious. We are committed to each other, and nothing will keep us apart. We've spent the last five years preparing for it."

"I'm happy for you, Grey. You both deserve it. Sit back and enjoy this game. The home crowd is awesome." He laughs and starts talking to the guy sitting next to him.

A few minutes later, both teams take the court and start to loosen up. UW is wearing all black, except for Kate and another girl. When AC/DC's _Back in Black_ starts to play, the student section goes crazy. The clock starts a countdown from thirty minutes, and the Trojans leave the court, allowing UW to begin their warm-up.

It's similar to what they did in Hawaii, but now they are playing three on three. When one team loses the point, a new group rotates in. They keep that up for a few minutes; then they seamlessly start on something else.

After ten minutes, UW leaves the court, and USC does their warmup.

"Yo! Christian." Elliott comes up behind me, slapping me on the shoulder. I jump a row back and sit in the seat next to him.

"Hey, Elliott. How's it going?" We do the man shake, and he tells me about the project is has started for the city. I am proud of Elliott. He has worked hard to get his business off the ground. In the past year, he has quadrupled his earnings. He has hired some additional guys that know what they are doing and are eager to work.

The buzzer sounds and the announcer introduces the starting line ups. The energy in this place is electric. Everyone is on their feet. Did I think this could only happen for pro sports?

UW dominates the first set 25-5. I watched every game in Hawaii, and it seems the team has improved since then. A song starts to play over the loudspeaker, and the entire student section stands up. There some guys on the front row holding what appears to be large letters. I can make out a few of them, but not all.

They start to sing along with the music, and they hold up the letters as they say them. _A-N-A-S-T-A-S-I-A…_ What's this song? Oh hell, they are changing the letters from what the song says. I look down at the bench, and she has her head in her hands, hiding her embarrassment. Kate is laughing and patting her on the back. She looks up at her, mouthing something that I am unable to determine.

"Wow, they must love Ana. They are singing a song for her." Elliott starts chuckling, and I feel a bit of jealousy because all of the guys are ogling my girl. _Tone it down, Grey. She told you she loves only you._

"And judging by her reaction, she doesn't like the attention." Her face is red from either embarrassment or anger. The song finally ends, and the team switches sides to start the second game.

"Are you and Ana going Saturday night?" Elliott asks before the second game starts.

"Yes. I think Ana and Kate will be going shopping sometime this week for it. Make sure you have your tux dry cleaned."

"Already on it, bro. I dropped it off this morning."

The second and third games end much like the first one, with UW winning 25-7 and 25-6. I don't think there is a team in the conference that can beat UW this year.

"Christian and Elliott, your father and I are leaving now. Please tell Ana and Kate they played a great game. See you on Saturday evening." She kisses us both on the cheek, and they leave.

After the girls have their meeting the locker room, Kate decides to stay with Elliott. Ana agrees to stay the night with me, so we grab a few things from her apartment before riding the elevator up to the penthouse.

"Why don't you leave some clothes up here so you won't have to bring any whenever you stay with me?" I nuzzle her neck while we ride the elevator up.

"I will," she says breathlessly.

"Even though we've fucked twice already today, I can't seem to get enough of you, Ana." I start kissing her up her neck and take her ear lobe between my teeth. I bite down gently, and she gasps as she shivers with desire.

"I know. The more we are together, the more I want you. Is that healthy?" I stop what I'm doing and stand up to look her in the eyes.

"It's perfectly healthy. We are in love with each other. Our relationship is getting stronger, and our bodies crave each other." I lean down and kiss her lips softly.

"You played a great game tonight, baby. I am so proud of you."

"I was so embarrassed at what the student section did. Kate told me a while back what they were planning, and I asked her to tell them no. I guess they decided to do it anyway." She shrugs her shoulders.

"I wasn't sure if you were embarrassed or pissed off. Your face was red." The elevator alerts us to our arrival at the penthouse, and we walk out when the doors open. "Gail has some food in the warmer if you're hungry."

"Great. I'm starving. Can I take a shower first?" She walks toward my bedroom and looks over her shoulder. "Care to join me?" My dick twitches in agreement, and I follow her to my room. I need to get my fill of her to last me until Thursday night.

Ana POV

After a long, blissful shower, Christian and I are eating a small dinner at the breakfast bar. "Where should I go to find a dress? I have never shopped for this type of event. I usually wear either jeans or sweats." I laugh to myself and think about how my life will be changing in a few short months.

"You can wherever you want, baby. Nordstrom, Saks, Neiman Marcus… take your pick. I will give you my Amex black, and you can buy whatever you want."

"I have my own money, Christian." I take a bite of food.

"I know, but I sprung this on you, and I would like to pay for a new wardrobe for you. There will be other events that I want you to attend with me. I'd also like for you to buy some sexy lingerie." He waggles his eyebrows up and down.

"Okay, I won't argue with you about this." I take a drink of water. "What time are you leaving in the morning?"

"I will be meeting Ros at Sea-Tac at 7:30, then flying the helicopter up there. I wish you could go with me."

"I know, but there will be other times that I can. Is your pilot going to be staying with you?" I grab our dirty dishes and rinse them off before placing them in the dishwasher.

"I will be flying myself up there and back." I jerk my head around to face him.

"You can fly yourself?" He nods his head, grinning.

I walk around the bar and stand in between his spread legs. "That sounds super sexy, Mr. Grey. When will you fly me around Seattle and show me the sights?"

He grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him. "Whenever you want me to, just say the word," he whispers. We just had sex in the shower, and we are both ready to go again.

I lean in and kiss him softly, but it turns reckless in a matter of seconds. We are both touching each other everywhere and groaning into each other's mouths.

He pulls away from me and snatches me up. I wrap my legs around his hips, and he carries me to his room. "I can't get enough of you, Ana. The things you do to me."

We spend the remainder of the night wrapped up in each other, expressing our feelings without words. I don't know how I am going to survive the next two days.

This week has drug by slowly, but Saturday is finally here. Kate and I spent Wednesday evening shopping for the charity event. When Christian left on Wednesday morning, he left me his card with instructions to buy whatever I wanted. So, I did. Between the dresses, casual wear, and undergarments, I spent over a hundred grand. I even purchased a role play outfit I intend to use soon. Mr. Grey won't know what hit him.

I was able to schedule some ER time with Grace in the upcoming weeks. I am excited to learn from her. She is a well-respected physician in her field. I will still have a nursing supervisor with me, but Grace wants me to be with her a majority of the time.

The band rehearsed on Thursday morning, and we finalized the list of songs we want to play for amateur night at the Mile High. The set will last about an hour, and audio CDs of performance will be available for sale to benefit the Wounded Warrior Project.

Kate and I are at the spa today to get our hair styled. We are also getting our nails done. My dress is red and strapless; with a slit up the side to mid-thigh. The material hugs me in all the right places. I haven't decided if I will wear my hair up or down. Kate's dress is a black halter top, with sequins across the chest and spread out down the front of the dress. She wants to wear her hair up, and I think it will look fabulous.

Ever since he returned from his business trip, I have been staying with him. I miss him when we aren't together. "Ana, it's time to leave for the salon, are you ready?" Kate's words bring me back to the present time.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let me text Luke so he can meet us in the garage." I send the message letting him know we are ready to leave, and he responds that he is waiting for us down there. "He's already there, let's go." I grab my purse from the counter, and we lock the door on our way out.

The salon is full, but we are taken straight back to have our nails done. "Ana, have you decided how you are going to wear your hair tonight?" Kate asks while our feet soak in the warm water.

"I am going to wear it down in large barrel curls. I thought about wearing it up, but I don't know. What do you think?" I flip through a magazine while waiting for her answer.

"I think wearing it down will look beautiful. Your hair is thick and full. I wouldn't pull it up." I look over to her and smile.

"Alright then, let's enjoy this pampering session. I need it. This week has been long." Kate nods her head in agreement, and I sit back and relax.

"By the way, you and Christian need to quiet down your sex time. I was rudely awakened Tuesday morning to you yelling for him to go harder," Kate says nonchalantly. My face turns red with embarrassment and she starts to laugh hysterically. I bury my face inside the magazine I suddenly find interesting.

Kate and I get dressed in our apartment, while Elliott and Christian dress in the penthouse. We are finishing up our makeup when there is a knock at the door. Kate's heels click on the floor as she walks to the door. When she opens it, I hear a gasp.

"Kate, you look stunning. I mean… beautiful." I laugh at Elliott tripping over his words. I finish up my lip gloss and walk to the living room where everyone is standing.

I look up as I enter the room, and I see Christian's eyes roaming up and down my body. He makes a hand gesture for me to turn around, so I slowly make a circle to show him the rest of my dress.

"Miss Steele, you look ravishing. If this event were anything other than a fundraiser, we would be returning to the bedroom and not ever leave." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet box. "Here is something for you. I want you to wear it tonight. Kate told me what color dress you were wearing, and I couldn't resist."

He hands over the box, and I open it. I gasp and cover my mouth. Inside the box is a beautiful diamond and ruby necklace, with matching earrings and bracelet. "Oh my, Christian! These are beautiful! Help me put them on, please." I pull my hair up off my shoulders, and he places the necklace on me. He kisses the back of my neck, and I feel my body tingle with arousal.

"You smell enticing, Miss Steele. I will have you before the night is over," he whispers as he closes the clasp on the necklace. I turn around, and he puts the earrings in each of my ears. He then puts the bracelet on me. I feel like a princess.

"Thank you." I reach up and kiss his cheek. "You look dashing in your text, Mr. Grey."

"You are most welcome, baby. Are you ready?" I nod my head and reach for my clutch. We ride the elevator down to the garage and climb into the waiting limo. Tonight is shaping up to be the best night of my life.

We arrive at the Fairmount, and the press is everywhere. "The press will be flashing pictures and shouting questions. Don't feel like you have to answer anything, okay?" Christian squeezes my hand right before Taylor opens the door for us to get out.

"Here we go," I whisper to Kate. She smiles and nods her head.

"You'll be fine, Ana. Just be yourself." She winks as Christian climbs out of the car. Flashbulbs are going off like fireworks, and reporters are shouting questions left and right. "Mr. Grey, who did you bring with you? Mr. Grey, are you and Miss Steele back together? Mr. Grey, is she pregnant?" What the hell?

Christian doesn't answer a single question as he reaches his hand down to help me out. As soon as I stand up, the camera flashes directly at me, and it's almost blinding. I keep a smile on my face and squeeze Christian's hand tightly. He reaches down, softly kissing my lips. We start to walk inside, and he answers the reporters from before. "Does that answer your questions?"

Elliott and Kate exit the limo and walk behind us inside. "You handled that wonderfully, Ana. The press loves you." I turn around to face Kate.

"I didn't do anything. Christian did it all. The kiss was a nice touch, though." I look back to Christian and see shimmer lip gloss on his mouth. I smile and chuckle as I reach up with my thumb and wipe it off.

"My lip gloss is on you." He grins salaciously.

"I love any part of you that is on me, baby." I smack his arm, and we walk inside to greet the other guests.

We find our table, and I see we are sitting with Grace and Carrick. There are some other names I don't recognize, but I am sure I will get to know them over dinner. "Would you like something to drink from the bar?" Christian leans down and kisses my cheek.

"A glass of champagne would be nice, thank you." He pulls out my chair, and I take a seat at the table. Kate sits next to me, and we look around the room, discussing the different types of dresses women are wearing.

"You would think women would wear a conservative dress to a charity dinner," Kate says, then makes a disgusting face. I look out over the room. Christian is talking to a few men near the bar, and I realize it will be a while before we get our drinks.

"Come on, Kate, let's go to the bar. It appears my date is engaged in conversation." I point over to the group of men talking to my man. We stand and make our way toward the bar. We are getting stares from a few men, but I don't pay them any attention. I keep my eyes focused on Christian.

We get to the bar and order our drinks. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a leggy brunette approach Christian. I feel my jealousy rise, and I consider walking over to him and staking my claim. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him handle it.

"Who is that woman talking to Christian?" Kate asks, but I shrug my shoulders.

"I have no idea. Should we make our presence known?" Kate's eyes light up, and after we down our drinks, we walk to where Christian and Elliott are.

Christian sees me walking toward them, and he smiles. The woman thinks he is giving her attention, and she moves closer to him. _I don't think so, honey._ As soon as I'm close enough, he reaches his hand out to me, and I walk into his embrace. He kisses me on the lips and introduces me to the group.

"Gentlemen, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele." I nod to the group and direct my attention to the unwelcome woman to my left.

"And who are you?" I ask in a sweet voice, with a smile on my face. Christian wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my temple. He knows I am staking my claim.

"Um. Um… I'm Meredith. I am on the board of one of the charities benefiting from tonight's fundraiser. I have known Christian for a long time, and I came to say hello." Her hands are fidgeting, and she doesn't look directly at me.

"Hello, Meredith. I'm Ana, Christian's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." I turn to the rest of the group. "Excuse us, please. I want to dance with my boyfriend." The group nods, and Christian and I make our way to the dance floor. We find a spot on the floor and Christian takes me in his arms.

The band is playing soft jazz, and the rhythm is excellent for a slow dance. I look up into his eyes and feel I need to apologize. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation. I didn't like how close that woman was standing next to you, and I felt I needed to make sure she knew you aren't available." He smiles at me and takes my face in his hands.

"Baby, after tonight, the entire world will know I am yours. That kiss outside alone will send a message." He kisses me again, but this time it's more than just a quick peck. He runs his tongue along my lips, and I open my mouth for him. He deepens it, and our tongues caress each other slowly. My hands reach under his jacket, and I rub his back through his dress shirt. I feel every muscle, and I feel myself getting wet with arousal.

He slowly pulls away from the kiss, and his forehead touches mine. Our eyes close as we continue to move slowly with the music. He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, "you are my everything, Ana. There is no other woman for me. I love you with all of my heart, baby."

"I love you, too. You have no idea how much." He pulls back, and our eyes lock — loving blue to loving gray.

The music fades, and the emcee announces dinner is ready to be served. "I need to use the restroom, where is it?" He points me in the right direction, and I walk toward it. Kate comes up beside me, and we walk there together.

"That was some show on the dance floor. I was waiting for Christian to throw you down and fuck you right there." We both laugh as we enter the ladies' room.

As I am relieving myself, I hear two women talking at the sink. "I can't believe he is with her. She has no idea what etiquette is. Did you see how she interrupted my time with Christian? She will never be able to hang on to him. You can dress up a dog, but it is still a dog." She cackles, and I decide I'm am done being nice.

I open the stall door and casually walk to the sink. I look at Meredith through the reflection in the mirror and make eye contact with her. "You were saying? By all means, please continue." I wash my hands, waiting for her to finish the conversation she was having with the other woman. She doesn't say anything, so I do.

"Listen. You don't know me, and I don't know you. But I can tell the type of person you are by how desperate you were to cling onto Christian. I watched your conversation for a few minutes, and never once did he acknowledge your presence. You tried to take his arm, and he moved away from you. I'm not sure where your mind is, but to me that says to back off." I take a step toward her. "I am going to speak on his behalf. Back. The fuck. Off. In case you missed the scene on the dance floor, I am sure there will be more of us together on display tonight. I suggest you find someone else to direct your attention to." I throw my paper towel in the trash, and Kate and I leave the women standing in the restroom with their mouths wide open.

On the way back to the table, we pass a waiter with a tray of champagne. I grab a glass and drink the entire thing in one gulp, then place the empty glass back on his tray. He nods his head and continues walking by us.

"Damn, Ana! I have never witnessed you acting like that. If Christian had been there, he would have fucked you on the bathroom sink right in front of her!" I look over to Kate and smile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand the idea of people talking down about me. I know there will be more of it coming, but I couldn't resist." I grin as we approach the table.

"Is everything alright?" Christian asks as he pulls my chair out.

"Just perfect Mr. Grey, everything is perfect."


	18. 10,000 hours

Chapter 18 – 10,000 hours

CPOV

Elliott and I are sitting at the table discussing how the Seahawk's season is going, and I see Ana and Kate walking back toward us. They are both laughing and seem to be having a good time. I rise out of my chair and reach my hand out to Ana. "Everything okay?" She smiles widely and tells me everything is perfect.

As I am retaking my seat, I see Meredith and her band of tramps leaving the bathroom and walking toward the bar. Their faces look like they have sucked on a few lemons, and I wonder if Ana had anything to do with it.

I turn my attention back to the table and the conversation about football. We all agree the Seahawks have a chance of making the playoffs if the offensive line can stay injury-free. "Wilson is a great quarterback. If the O line can protect him, he'll carry the team on his back," Elliott says. We all nod at his statement.

The waiters brought out a vast selection of menu choices and set a variety of appetizers on the table for us to sample. I choose the chicken marsala, and Ana decides on shrimp and scallop pasta. The rest of the menu offers a taste for everyone; grilled boneless pork loin, grilled sirloin Au Poivre, and a vegetarian dish.

The rest of the evening contains light conversation and dancing. Several Seattle business people try to strike up talks with me about future business deals, but I kindly ask them to contact my assistant to arrange a meeting. I cling onto Ana's hand the majority of the night. I wish she had my ring on her finger, so the assholes that ask her dance would back off. They don't realize she is with me, even though we are holding hands. _Fuckers. _

In years past, this event holds an auction to benefit the charity. This year, they want each attendee to volunteer their time to the charity, in addition to a monetary donation. There are many displays around the room showcasing past, current, and future projects.

Ana and I decide to join Elliott in building a new house for Habitat for Humanity. Elliott says the foundation of the house is complete, and only needs to have the frame added, and the rest of the house will be finished. With enough volunteers, it will be ready in a single weekend.

We dance a few more songs, and I can tell Ana is getting tired. She has had a busy week, and I think she still hasn't recovered from the jet lag from going to Hawaii. I take her hand and lead her to where my parents are. "Mom, Dad, we are going to head home. I think this evening turned out great." I reach down and kiss mom's cheek and shake dad's hand. Ana hugs my mother and tells her she will see her this week at the hospital. Kate and Elliott decide to stay a little longer, so we are riding home on our own.

We get in the back of the waiting limo, and I pull Ana into my lap. I hold her close to me, resting my nose in her hair. I take a deep breath and relax. She starts to play with the hair at the back of my neck and my dick twitches. I know she feels it because she presses her ass down into my lap. "Baby," I say softly. She looks up at me, and her mesmerizing blue eyes are glowing with lust.

She turns on my lap and straddles me. I pull her hips down onto mine as I push up into hers. Our lips crash together, and the subtle touches and flirting between us all night ignites the fire in both of us. I slide my hands from her waist down her thighs and grab the hem of her dress. I slide it up along her legs until it bunches at her waist. I look down at where our hips are together, and I see nothing but her wet, glistening pussy.

"Ana! Where are your panties?" My dick gets harder a what is before me.

She leans down to whisper in my ear, "I took them off in the restroom before we left. I asked Kate to keep Elliott back at the event so I could fuck you in the limo." I swallow thickly and look up into her eyes. They are blazing with desire.

"Ana," I say hoarsely as she reaches down and unzips my pants. Her brazen lust has me panting with need. When she reaches in my pants and pulls out my hardened member, I almost come in her hand. I reach over and raise the partition, giving us complete privacy. I don't want the driver to see Ana in the throes of passion.

Ana lifts herself on her knees and slowly slides her wet heat down onto my eager dick. We both gasp at the feeling. Our eyes are locked onto each other's as she slowly starts to move. I pull the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts. I take one nipple in my mouth, sucking and nipping it, bringing it to a peak. I move over to the other breast and give it the same attention. Ana is moaning in pleasure, and I feel her vaginal walls start to flutter.

She puts her hands on my cheeks and kisses me deeply. I grab her hips and piston up into her, quickening my pace. "Oh, Christian! Yes! Fuck me, baby!" She yells as she breaks away from my lips. That is all it takes for me, and the tingling starts in the base of my spine. I pull Ana down harder onto me, and her head falls back as her orgasm takes over. I reach out and take one of her nipples in my mouth and bite down on it. She screams in pleasure, and her walls squeeze my dick in appreciation.

I slam her down onto me a few more times, and I come hard. Harder than I ever have before. I thought our time in Hawaii was outstanding, but this. I have no words to describe the feelings she is bringing out of me.

Ana's body rests against mine as we both try to get our breathing under control. "Ana, baby. It gets better and better each time we make love." I hold her close to me, rubbing my hands up and down her back. She sits up and smiles.

"Christian, that wasn't making love. That was pure fucking." I chuckle at her response.

"Yes, I guess you are right." I pick her up slowly as we break apart our connection. I tuck myself back inside my pants and reach over to grab some tissues. Ana cleans herself up, but I find my mouth watering at the sight of her pussy. "I will eat that pussy when we get back home. I promise you." I place my hand on her thigh and rub my fingers in a circle.

"I can't wait, Mr. Grey," she smiles and licks her lips.

Monday comes, and I find myself wishing I was back in bed with Ana. We spent the majority of Sunday watching movies and cuddling on the couch. We made plans to go out for lunch but never went.

I got a call on Sunday afternoon that I would need to travel to New York for a few days. One of the new companies I took over is having personnel issues. The workers are threatening to strike if management doesn't answer their demands of a better work environment. I have been putting off visiting the site, but now I have no choice. I flew out early this morning, and here I sit in a conference room discussing working conditions. Andrea sent me some information on the current executive staff, and I looked over it during the flight.

I am sitting in a conference room surrounded by slackers. "So what you are telling me is the workers are required to work 12-hour shifts seven days a week? Why not hire more staff to help with the workload? And whose decision was it to force the employees to work those hours?" I am looking over the hourly wages and the benefits package for said employees.

"Mr. Grey, we received the request for the product over a month ago. They put us on a deadline, and we have been working nonstop to try and fill the order." I look up from the document in my hand to a middle-aged man wearing a suit and tie.

"What is your name?" I ask, barely holding onto my anger.

"Bill Johnson, sir." I look down the list of employees and find his name and title. Finding the column that lists his salary, I glance back over the list to compare his salary to the others.

"Mr. Johnson, I am appalled that you have spent the last month overworking your employees while you sit behind your desk, lusting over your secretary. Before I took this company over, you had to let go of some of the production workers, correct?" His face pales, and he nods his head. "Instead of reaching out to those workers, offering their jobs back, you decide to work the current staff to death?" He starts to sweat and pull at his necktie.

He tries to answer but stutters instead. "Um… Mr. Grey, Sir." I hold up my hand to silence him.

"I don't need to hear your excuses, Mr. Johnson. Here is what you are going to do. You will contact every production worker that lost their job when GEH took over ElPRo. The current staff will get a raise, and you will take a pay cut. Not once during this conversation did you say you helped your employees in any way or offered to help. Instead, you continued to work them to death while you went out with your side piece and fucked off." He looks appalled at my comment, but I couldn't help but notice the furtive looks that pass between him and his secretary.

"I want every one of you to be in this room tomorrow morning at 8:00 ready to report to me the status of your department and what plans you have to improve it. I am disappointed in all of you. I trusted your CEO to use my money to find ways to improve this company, not run it in the ground. You will have a sure plan to make it profitable, or you all will be out of a job. I have no problem hiring someone to take your place and do as I ask." I make eye contact with every person in the room. "Any questions?" No one says anything, so I get up and leave the room.

I find my way to the production area of the plant. I stand at the observation area and watch the employees. They are working hard and don't notice I am here. For all I know, they have no idea who I am. I observe them as they work. Each employee focuses on what they are doing, from one task to another. I leave the room in search of the foreman.

I find him standing in his office overlooking the production floor. I knock on the side of his office door, and he tells me to come in. He turns his head, looking toward the toward, and his eyes grow wide. "Mr. Grey, I am sorry I didn't acknowledge you properly." He walks toward me and reaches out his hand. "My name is Jack Owens."

I reach out, shaking his hand. "Mr. Owens, I am not going to beat around the bush. How long has your department been short-handed?" He frowns and walks over to his desk.

"Mr. Grey, I have requested additional personnel for the past two months. Here are copies of the correspondence I have sent to the CEO and Human Resources." He hands over a thick file, and I flip through it quickly. "As soon as I received the first large order, I knew I would need more employees on the production line. Unfortunately, I never received any.

"The CEO, Warren Andrews, demanded a mandatory seven day a week work schedule. He said the current employees could handle the additional work. I disagreed with him, explaining tired workers would increase mistakes in production. The customer would not be happy with the result and take their business elsewhere. As you know, Mr. Grey, we produce small and intricate car parts. If one little thing goes wrong during the production process, it could damage the entire piece." I nod my head in agreement.

"Mr. Owens, what do you need from me?" I maintain eye contact with him.

"Well, for starters, I need more employees on the production line. I want to give all of them a two-day break so they can rest. Maybe more once we catch up and fill the order."

"Okay, I can approve that. What else do you need?" I prepare myself in case he wants additional wages. I may consider it if he can pull this department out of the dumpster.

"That is all, Mr. Grey. The employees I have now are faithful and hard working. I don't leave until they do, sir."

"Alright, hire whatever you need. If you have any problems with the CEO or Johnson, reach out to me personally." I hand him my business card with my cell phone number on it.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." I nod my head and leave his office. My next stop is Human Resources.

When I arrive on their floor, the receptionist smiles and turns on her charm. I am not interested. "I need to see whoever is in charge of this department."

"Katrina Vale is the Human Resources Manager. She is in her office and cannot be disturbed." She stands, pushing her chest out to me.

"I don't care if she is in a meeting. I am the owner of this establishment, and I want to see her right now. You can either call her, letting her know I am here, or I will enter her office uninvited. Your choice." I am fuming right now.

"Of course, Sir." She picks up the phone and whispers into the receiver. "She said to go right in."

I walk through the door and look around her office. It is spacious, with a beautiful view of Central Park. She clears her throat and asks who I am and what I am doing in her office.

"Miss Vale, my name is Christian Grey and I own ElPro. I have a question for you. Has Jack Owens been in contact with you requesting additional production staff?" I still have the folder in my hand, and I have given her just enough rope to hang herself.

"No, sir, I have not received any communication from him. What is this about?" She has the nerve to act like she has no clue of the situation at hand.

I open the folder and pull out the top two pieces of paper. I toss it on her desk. "Do these look familiar?" She glances down, and her eyes almost bug out of her head. "Care to change your answer, Ms. Vale?"

She clasps her hands on the desk in front of her, bracing herself for another lie. "I had no idea the production department needed help. I was under the impression Bill had approved additional workers. Is that not the case?" She looks back at the piece of paper with email correspondence between Jack, Bill, and herself. She still denies any contact with Jack.

This situation is fucking ridiculous! "Miss Vale, I am quickly losing my patience with you. As you can see from the paper on your desk, you were fully aware of the issue the production department is having. All new hires and re-hires go through your department. What I want to know is how you will fix it." I am on the verge of firing everyone here and bringing in an entirely new staff.

"Mr. Grey.." I hold my hand up.

"Save your excuses. I am giving you until tomorrow morning at 8:00 to have a plan in place to resolve this issue. Otherwise, you all will be out of a job." I turn around and walk out of her office. Taylor is waiting for me at the elevator.

We enter the elevator, and I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers. "Where to Mr. Grey?"

"To my penthouse apartment. I need to look over some documents and get Ros on a conference call. I gave these idiots until tomorrow morning to fix this place, or they are all fired." He nods and presses the button for the ground floor.

I have been pouring over financials and discussing options with Ros. We agree to give the current staff three months to turn a profit, or they will be out of a job. I was ready to fire them all, but Ros insisted I give them a chance. The production supervisor will be hiring additional workers, and that alone will be a tremendous help.

I would love to return to Seattle tonight, but I plan to check in on a few of the other subsidiaries of GEH while I am in New York. My email pings with an incoming message from the realtor I have been in contact with about some houses.

I want to buy a house on the water, with privacy and no close neighbors. Her email has a few listings for me to look over. I place a star on the email and decide to look at the listings later. I need to prepare myself for the upcoming meeting at ElPro.

I review expense reports and discover my investment to save this company is being wasted by unnecessary business trips and extravagant parties. From this point on, any trips or celebrations that request the use of company funds will require my approval. It's evident to me the previous CEO let his senior staff do whatever they wanted once he knew his future was secure financially.

I spend the rest of the afternoon and evening making notes for the meeting in the morning. I will set the rules, and if they choose not to abide by them, they can quit or be relieved of their duties. I have sent an email to Ros with my intentions, and we are in agreement with how to move forward.

I grab my cell phone to check for any messages from Ana. The team is flying out in the morning to play UCLA and California. They will return on Thursday evening. I don't see any messages from her, so I send her a text message to call me when she gets the chance.

I take the free opportunity to browse the houses the realtor sent. They are all charming, with plenty of privacy. There is one in particular that stands out, and it gives me an idea for a proposal to Ana. Cartier has her ring ready. I hope she says yes and doesn't feel like it's too soon. We are finally in the right place with everything right now. I am still scared that she will wake up and change her mind about being with a fuck-up like me.

I get up from my chair and walk to the back terrace. I have an exceptional view of Central Park, better than the one at ElPro. I wish Ana were here to share it with me. My phone rings and I see her name on the caller ID. "Hey, baby," I answer.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. How is the business trip going?"

"It's going. The executives here are total fuck-ups. They have been squandering the money I invested in improving the company. The production team is working their asses off, practically begging for help. None of the senior staff has offered anything." I run my hand through my hair in exasperation.

"Mr. Grey, you sound so stressed. It's a pity I'm not there with you." She is breathing heavy into the phone.

"Ana, what are you doing? Why are you breathing so hard?" I walk back into the penthouse then go straight to my bedroom.

"I'm thinking about what I would do if I were there with you. I would help you relieve your stress is the best possible way." Her breathy moans are going straight to my dick.

"Ana, are you masturbating?" I unbuckle and unzip my pants, kicking them off to who knows where.

"Not yet. I am on my bed thinking about you eating my pussy. Is that what you would be doing if we were together?" Oh hell. My dick is standing at full salute now.

"Yes," I swallow hard. "I would have you on my bed naked, spread out for me. I would be licking your pretty pussy until you begged me to stop." I lay on my bed, propping myself up on pillows. My t-shirt came off sometime between walking into my room and getting on the bed.

"I am so wet for you, Christian. Are you hard for me?" She is panting on the other end of the phone.

"Play with yourself, Ana. I want to hear my name on your lips when you come." I take my shaft in my hand, spreading precum up and down.

"Oh, Christian! I wish you were – What the fuck, Kate? Don't you knock?" I can hear rustling in the background, and what sounds like Kate and Ana arguing back and forth. "Christian, I have to go. I'm sorry to cut this conversation short. Kate barged in here without knocking, and now I have to leave for volleyball practice. Can I call you when I get back?" _Dammit, Kate!_

"Of course, you can call me later. If you want privacy, go to the penthouse first. I love you, Ana."

"I'm so sorry, Christian. I was looking forward to our conversation. I miss you. I love you, too." She ends the call abruptly, and I fall back against the pillows. My once eager hard dick is now soft and depressed. I know, buddy, I feel the same way.

I get off the bed and put on a pair of athletic shorts. I walk into the home gym I had installed here. The streets of New York don't seem friendly enough for a run, plus they are crowded. Maybe one day I'll run around Central Park.

After spending an hour in the gym, I sit at the breakfast bar, eating dinner. For short notice, the housekeeper here prepared a nice meal.

I will be picking up Ana's engagement ring when I return to Seattle. I would be asking Ray for his blessing, but considering the circumstances, I will talk to Carla. I reach for my phone and pull her name up on my contact list.

"Hello?" She answers on the third ring.

"Carla? Christian Grey here. Are you busy? I can call back at another time." I start fidgeting with the napkin in my hand.

"No, now is a perfect time. Is everything okay with Ana?" I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Everything is great with Ana. I am in New York on business until Thursday. Would you be able to meet me for dinner on Thursday evening after I return to Seattle? There is something I need to discuss with you." My palms are sweating, and we aren't even faced to face.

"Sure, that is fine. Where would you like to meet?" Her voice is smiling. She knows what I'm going to ask.

"Can I pick you up around 6:00? We can go to the Mile High Club." Hopefully, I will be able to eat. I will be so nervous.

"That is perfect. Will Ana be joining us?"

"No, I want to meet with you alone. Before you start to worry, everything is perfectly fine between us. Ana will be arriving late that night from California. I would prefer it if you don't mention this to her. It will be a surprise later."

"That will work. I won't say anything to her if you don't want me to. I look forward to talking with you." I take a deep, cleansing breath.

"Thank you, Carla. See you on Thursday."

"Goodbye, Christian." She disconnects the call, and I set my phone on the countertop.

Now, to plan the proposal. I was going to wait until Thanksgiving, but I don't think I can go that long without having my ring on her finger. I hope she doesn't say no.

I reply to the realtor the house I am interested in, requesting to see it in person on Friday morning. I pull up Ana's volleyball schedule on my calendar and decide to ask her to be my wife on Sunday.

I sit daydreaming for what feels like hours when my ringing phone interrupts my thoughts. "Baby, how was practice?" I answer and walk to the bar for a small drink of whiskey.

"It was fine. We did a quick practice since we will be traveling tomorrow. I'm sorry about earlier. I have no idea why Kate barged into my room. I had the door shut. Next time I will lock it. How has your evening been?" She sounds flustered.

"I have been going over some paperwork, and I did a quick workout in my home gym. Are you at the penthouse?" I'm ready to pick up where we left off earlier.

"No, I am in my apartment packing for the trip. We have to be at the airport at 7:00 am. I also need to do a little studying for an online test I need to take while we are in California." I huff out a breath.

"I wish we were traveling together. Being apart sucks," I say in a pouty voice.

"Christian, I am frustrated with our situation as well. The next few months are going to be tough. We both travel frequently. When volleyball is over, you will still be traveling for GEH. I will have a job."

"I agree, that's why we should take advantage of each other whenever we can." She sighs. "What's the problem, Ana?" My voice is coming out a little stronger than I want.

"What's with the attitude? Listen, I don't want to fight about anything right now. We are three thousand miles apart. I have talked to Kate, and we have discussed boundaries."

"This wouldn't be an issue if we lived together. You would have privacy all the time. No one would walk in on you." Now I sound like a whiny kid.

"Living together? Where did that idea come from? What does that have to do with us being out of town and apart right now? We haven't had any discussion about that. And it's a conversation to have in person. We can talk about it when we are in the same zip code, okay?" Her voice is soft and calming, exactly what I need right now.

"I know, I hope you don't think I'm mad about not having phone sex. We were getting to the good part and were rudely interrupted," I say, chuckling.

"Yes, and I have let Kate know how disappointed I am in her. I have never just walked into her room, even when it's just been us two." I take a quick sip of whiskey.

"Alright, we can discuss living arrangements when I get back into town. I will be in and out of meetings for the next few days, so our conversation time may be limited."

"And I will be playing volleyball in the evenings. We'll figure out something. We both are new to the relationship thing, and we will have to take things as they come. I do love you very much." And just like that, my heart melts.

"Oh, Ana. I wish I could put my arms around you right now."

"Me too. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I nod my head but realize she can't see me.

"Yes, call me before you fall asleep."

"I will. Bye, Christian."

"Laters, baby." I hear her chuckle as the call disconnects.

The next few days pass by in a blur. I laid my intentions out for the executive staff at ElPro, explaining what will happen if they continue with the wasting of funds. I gave the production supervisor a raise, and with the additional staffing on the production line, they will be able to meet the order in plenty of time.

The CEO was not happy with his pay adjustment. I eliminated his bonus opportunity and put the success of the company on his shoulders. If the staff fail to follow my instructions, they all will lose their jobs.

I was able to visit other GEH subsidiaries in New York, and they are above the mark for revenue and overall performance. I will return here in six months or so. Maybe Ana can come with me.

I am on the jet headed back to Seattle, trying to organize my thoughts before dinner. I will go to Cartier first to get the ring, then pick up Carla. I can't believe I have Ana in my life. I am fearful she will decide I'm not worth the trouble and leave.

The volleyball team won both games, and their flight leaves at 9:00 pm pacific time. It's a two-hour flight, and I asked Ana to come to the penthouse when she arrives home. She agreed, and now I feel myself getting nervous. Sawyer reports to Taylor that everything has been excellent thus far with Ana. Once we are engaged, the threat against her will escalate.

I still have a few hours before the plane lands, and my anxiety is getting worse. I would try to close my eyes for a while, but sleep most likely wouldn't come.

I am sitting in the back of the SUV staring at the ring I just picked up. It is shining and reflecting brilliant light. It will look even better when it is resting on Ana's finger. "Sir, we are here." I look up and see that we have stopped outside of Carla's building.

"Alright, Taylor. I will go up and get her, then come back." He nods, and I exit the car.

I knock on her door, and Carla opens it with a massive smile on her face.

"Hello, Christian. I hope your flight was good," she reaches over kissing my cheek.

"It was okay. I'm glad to be back in Seattle. Are you ready to leave for dinner?" She nods and returns to the inside of her condo. A few moments later, she walks to the door, carrying her purse and keys.

The ride to The Mile High is somewhat quiet. "Christian, you seem nervous. Is everything alright?" She turns to face me, watching me for any adverse reaction.

My mouth opens and closes like a fish, and I don't know what to say. I prefer to start this conversation at the dinner table instead of in the back of the car. "I promise Mrs. Steele. Everything is perfect." She smiles.

"You are calling me Mrs. Steele again. Are you going to ask my blessing to marry Ana?" I choke on air, and she starts to laugh. "I knew it," she says, shaking her head.

I clear my throat, "I wanted to have this conversation with Ray, but you are the most important person in Ana's life now. I have already purchased the ring, and I plan on asking for Ana's hand on Sunday. But only if you give us your blessing. I love her with all my heart, Carla. She means everything to me." The butterflies in my stomach have tripled, and I anxiously wait for her response.

She looks out the front window. "We are almost at the restaurant. We can discuss it further then." Oh, hell. Maybe she is doing this to make me squirm. Or perhaps not. My palms start to sweat, and I feel nauseous.

"Okay." That's the only word I can speak right now. I take deep breaths, trying to keep myself from throwing up. I feel the car stop, and Taylor gets out to open Carla's door. I get out my side and suck in some fresh air.

I look over at Taylor, and he has a massive smile on his face. He nods his head, and I frown at him. "You're fired," I mouth to him as I walk beside Carla to the entrance to the restaurant part of Mile High. I open the door for her, and we wait a few seconds before we walk to the private dining area.

"Mr. Grey." I nod my head at the manager while he pulls out Carla's chair. "Would you like the wine menu, sir?" I look to Carla, and she shakes her head no.

"No, thank you. Can you bring some ice water and some menus, please?" I ask, and he leaves quickly.

"Christian, relax. Everything will work out fine. If Ray were here, he would be cleaning his gun while having this conversation with you. Let's enjoy a nice dinner, and we can talk about things later." I nod my head and try to relax.

"What happened between you and Elena, if you don't mind me asking?" Carla is going into the heavy stuff right off the bat.

"I'm not sure what Ana told you, but Elena propositioned me as a teenager. I told her no, I wasn't interested in her at all. She kept trying, and I would keep telling her no. When Ana was a senior in high school, and GEH was growing, I found myself having a hard time dealing with stress and tension. Elena told me she had a solution for it and asked me to hear her out. I did but didn't act on it immediately. When Ana turned me away, I went to Elena. She showed me how to relieve the tension through BDSM." The entire time I talked, Carla's expression never changed.

She takes a drink of water and leans back in her chair. "I knew something was off about that woman. Whenever I was in the same room with her, she would seek you out. She constantly talked about you and how much she contributed to your success. I thought she was crazy then. I still think that way. I'm sorry you needed that type of thing to function. Are you still involved in that type of relationship?" Valid question. She is checking for the safety of her daughter.

"No, I don't practice that lifestyle any longer. The last conversation Ana had with me help me realize how toxic Elena is. I spent the better part of six months investigating her business practices. I initially invested in her salons. I discovered she was stealing money from me. I found the proof and turned everything over to the IRS. They went to her house to arrest her and found a juvenile bound and gagged in her playroom. The FBI executed a search warrant and found more evidence against her involving other under-aged boys. I was sick." I stop talking so I can gather up my emotions. I look over at Carla, and she has tears in her eyes.

"Whatever you and Ana do behind closed doors is your business. I want to make sure she is safe. I don't think she would put herself in a dangerous situation. From what I see when you are together, you won't let anything happen to her. I'm glad Elena is behind bars, and not able to hurt any more children."

"I agree. I'm just sorry it took me this long to get things right between Ana and me. There are no secrets between us. She knows everything. I didn't want to start our forever with anything from the past coming back to threaten our future." I maintain eye contact with Carla, so she will see how serious I am.

"I'm glad you have been honest with her. I have to tell you, though. She went through hell when Ray passed away. If it hadn't been for Kate and some friends from the volleyball team, I'm not sure what would have happened with her. She went into a deep depression, blaming herself for not being able to save Ray. Even though the doctors told her it would not have mattered."

"I wish we could have kept in touch over the years. But honestly, I don't know what I would have said to Ana. It took me a while to understand that Elena was toxic. I couldn't fathom someone claiming to be my friend doing something like that to me. Once I suspected she was stealing from me, it made it easier to see her faults. When the evidence was in my face, I hated myself for not seeing it from the beginning. Ana could see it all along. I guess since Elena and I were close, I couldn't or didn't want to see it." I take a drink of water, tempted to ask the waiter for something stronger.

"It's probably best that you didn't. I'm not sure Ana was ready, either. I believe she loved you from the start, but she was too young to realize it." She leans forward, placing her arms on the table. She makes eye contact with me then says, "I will tell you what I'm 100% certain Ray would say. If you hurt Ana in any way, nothing will stop me from coming after you. You may have more money than God, but that will not stop me. Do you understand?" Her voice is calm the entire time she talks. I can imagine how the conversation with Ray would have gone. I nod my head.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand. If I hurt Ana at all, I deserve whatever I get." She smiles.

"I give you my blessing, wholeheartedly. Now tell me. What do you have planned for the proposal?" She leans back in her chair and takes a drink of water.

I tell her about the house I want to buy and where it is. I go on describing my plan, and she gets teary-eyed during some of it. I told her that she would be the first person that Ana calls, and she nods her head, unable to speak.

She clears her throat, then calmly starts talking again. "We were close before Ray died. Once I sold the house and moved to Seattle, we spent more time together and became even closer. Ana is all I have left, and I will move heaven and earth for her. Did she tell you about her trust fund?" I nod my head.

"Yes, she mentioned it. She won't have to spend it because I have enough money to last a lifetime, and then some. I would do anything for Ana. Whatever she wants, she will get, no matter what."

"I want to suggest something to you. Don't push material things on Ana. Ask her opinion on it first. Most likely, she will agree with you, but it will mean more to her that you ask first."

The waiter brings the check, and I hand him my credit card. "Thank you again for agreeing to meet me for dinner. I have heard everything you said, and I will keep it in mind when talking with her."

"Thank you for dinner. I enjoyed our conversation. You can come to me anytime you need to talk, alright? It doesn't have to be about Ana." She reaches for her purse as the waiter brings my credit card back to the table. I sign the slip and stand to leave.

Taylor meets us outside, and luckily there are no paparazzi anywhere. On the way back to the penthouse, I receive a text alert from my PR department:

_Trouble in paradise already? Christian Grey is pictured below with a stunning brunette that appears to be a bit older than he is. Can anyone provide the name of this beauty? I wonder if Anastasia knows he is out and about without her? Stay tuned, and the Nooz will have some answers!_

I open the picture, and thank goodness it doesn't show Carla's face. I would hate to have to explain the reason I went to dinner with Ana's mother before Sunday. I am sure Ana has seen this picture. I need to figure out a way to not tell her the real reason.

We arrive back at Escala, and before I walk into my office, I notice the light is on, and the door is open. Funny, I don't remember leaving it that way. When I walk inside, I see someone standing against the window with their back to me.

"Excuse me, how did you get in here?" I am ready to yell for Taylor, but the woman turns around, my eyes bug out of my head.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. We need to talk." _Oh, Fuck!_

Ana POV

Thank goodness the game time with California was changed to an earlier time. I didn't bother telling Christian about the change. Our flight arrived back at Sea-Tac a few hours ahead of schedule, so I decided to go to his penthouse to see him. I really miss him.

On the ride back to Escala, I receive a google alert about Christian. I open it up, and the article has a picture of Christian with another woman. They are eating dinner. It doesn't look intimate, but still. The has light brown shoulder-length hair, but her face is not visible. Great. The press will have a field day with this.

I am not going to jump to conclusions. Christian will be explaining it one way or another. I go back to my apartment and grab the bag of items I purchased a while back. I take the elevator to the penthouse and walk to his bedroom. I take a quick shower, changing into the new outfit. Mr. Grey won't know what hit him.

I walk into his office, and the lights automatically turn on. I'm kind of shocked the door wasn't locked. I walk over to the window and look out over Seattle. In just a few months, my life has completely changed. I am dating a gorgeous man that loves me and will do anything for me. I am playing on a championship volleyball team, with a chance to make the US National Team. Once I graduate from college, I already have a job lined up. Of course, I don't have to work because I will be a millionaire.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Christian's voice. "Excuse me, how did you get in here?" I smile and gather my thoughts. I turn around slowly, observing the expression on his face. He is staring at me from head and toe.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. We need to talk. Take a seat in this chair." I slide a chair closer to him, and he looks at it then back at me. "I'm waiting," I say in a stern voice.

"What is going on, Ana? Why are you dressed like that?" He still hasn't taken a seat, and I'm feeling a little adventurous. I unbutton my see-through blouse one more button, causing the tops of my breasts to be exposed.

"Well, Mr. Grey. It's Miss Steele, and I am asking the questions now. Take a seat." I pick up the crop off of his desk, and his eyes darken. He walks to the chair and slowly sits down.

Let's start with an easy question. "Did you have a nice flight back to Seattle?"

"Yes, Miss Steele." He sounds nervous. This is going to be fun.

"What did you do when you got back into town?"

"I had an errand to run. Then I had dinner at The Mile High Club." His voice never waivers.

"Interesting. Who did you have dinner with?" I already know it was a woman, just not who.

"I would rather not say right now." Not the answer I wanted to hear.

"And why is that?" I snap out, then walk closer to him. I stand just outside of touching distance. Seeing him look delicious in a suit and tie is making my libido go wild. I haven't had this man in four days.

He doesn't say anything, so I move on. "I saw your eyes change when I picked up this crop." I turn in around in my hands. "Do you miss kinky sex play?" I lick my lips and look down into his eyes.

His breathing has become harder, but not yet out of control. He closes his eyes and leans his head back slightly, almost like he is thinking about his answer carefully.

He opens his eyes, and they are blazing with desire. "I have dreamt about what you would look like tied up in my bed, with your legs spread wide and your eyes covered with a blindfold. Your skin is glowing pink from the repeated taps of a riding crop, similar to the one you are holding. Your pussy would be dripping wet with arousal, and you would be begging me to fuck you within an inch of your life. I don't miss it, but I want more than anything to do it with you."

"Mr. Grey, I want to know you had dinner with." It bothers me that he can't or won't tell me. I should trust him, but since he prefers not to say, my trust is slowly starting to leave the room.

"Ana, Miss Steele." I shake my head.

"Mr. Grey, when I saw that picture, I didn't know what to think. You keep telling me I am the one for you, and no one else. That you love me. But do you see how hard it is for me to believe you when you won't explain the picture that was posted online earlier?" His face pales. I turn around and walk back toward the window.

I stand there for a few minutes, wondering what to do next. He hasn't come to me or offered any explanation. I turn back around. "You know what? I bought this outfit a while back. I thought you would like it. I have my hair up in a bun, wearing glasses, and insanely high heels." I spread my feet apart slightly. "And this short mini skirt has a slit up the front." I shake my head. "All for nothing, I guess." I place the crop back on the desk and start to walk toward the door.

"Call me when you are ready to talk." I quickly walk out of his office toward the elevator.

I try to hold in my emotions and almost make it to the elevator when strong hands grab me from behind. I stiffen in his arms when he pulls me closer. He turns me around, so we are face to face.

"Anastasia, I was having dinner with your mother. I needed to talk to her about a few things, and she agreed to meet with me." He takes my face in his hands and wipes the tears from my cheeks.

I stare at him, stunned. "Why didn't you tell me that? Here I was thinking you wanted to be with someone else and didn't know how to tell me." He shakes his head.

"There is no other woman for me, Ana. I told you the truth when I said you were it for me. I don't want anyone else. I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you asked. I didn't know how to say it." I wrinkle my eyebrows together.

"You didn't know how to tell me you had dinner with my mother?" I laugh and try to pull away from his hands.

"I'm sorry, okay? I should have done a better job explaining it. I have nothing to hide from you."

"Tell me what you were talking about then, if you have nothing to hide." He squirms a bit, then takes a deep breath. "If you were talking about me, I have a right to know."

"Ana, baby. Yes, we did talk about you. We talked about your future and how bright it is. We talked about the career you have waiting for you when you graduate from college. We talked about what a great chance you have to make the US National volleyball team. Please, I'm not keeping anything from you, okay?" He stares into my eyes, begging me to understand.

"Okay." I still think he is keeping something from me. "I will let it go." He pulls me into his chest and kisses the top of my head.

"Now, tell me, why are you dressed in this outfit? I almost had a heart attack when I first saw you." He keeps his arms around me, and I play with the buttons on his dress shirt.

"I figured I would show you what you would be missing if you decided to leave me for someone else," I say in a child-like voice.

"Look at me, please," he says softly. I look up into his eyes, and they are glassy. "I have spent the past four years trying to get my life in order. I may not have any experience in relationships, but I know that you are the only one for me. I love you with all my heart, Ana. I am not going to choose anyone else over you. I'm glad you waited to talk to me. You will need to understand the press will do and say anything to try and break us up. They will do anything for a newsworthy story, okay? Don't worry anymore about me wanting another woman. You are all I can handle." He smiles, and I smack his chest.

"So, what made you ask about the kinky sex?" I can feel my face blush.

"I remember a long time ago; we talked about BDSM and how you thought about using it to relieve stress and tension. I admit the idea of being tied up and at your mercy is a huge turn on. I'm not sure how I would feel about being struck with something like the crop." I feel my face get even hotter.

"Baby, I don't need that type of lifestyle. In case you haven't noticed, our sex life is fabulous. Especially when you are insatiable." He leans down and kisses my lips softly, then kisses my forehead. "Let's get a drink, and you can tell me about your day."

He walks us over to the bar and pours two glasses of whiskey. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. He grins. "I think we both could use one right now." I nod in agreement and take a sip. It glides down my throat smoothly. I place my glass on the bar and walk over the floor to ceiling windows near the balcony.

Christian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder, and we stand there for a few minutes without saying a word.

"Everything alright?" He asks, and his breath runs across my neck, giving me chills.

"Yes, I was looking out over the Seattle night sky. I was thinking earlier how much my life has changed over the past few months." He tightens his grip around me.

"For the better, I hope?" He starts kissing my neck, and my sex starts weeping with need.

"Hmm, hmm," is all I can say. He uses his left arm to hold my body up, his left hand squeezing my breast. My nipple hardens at his proximity, and he slides his thumb across it, sending shivers down my spine. He moves his right hand down the front of my skirt to the front slit. He slides his fingertips slowly up my thighs to my sex.

"Crotchless panties, Ana?" He asks as his finger circles my clit. I moan out my pleasure as he continues to kiss my neck and work his magic fingers. "You like that? I can feel how wet you are." I start to circle my hips in time with his fingers, and I am quickly approaching orgasm. One of the many I hope to have tonight.

Christian is pressing his erection into my back, and he inserts two fingers into my slick channel. "Oh my god, Christian!" My voice is a higher pitch than usual, and my breathing is coming out in pants.

"Come all over my fingers, baby." He continues to finger fuck me as he presses his thumb on my clit. He bites down on my neck, and I detonate, screaming his name. He continues to work me until I am limp in his arms.

He removes his fingers and brings them up to my mouth. "Suck. Taste yourself." He puts both fingers in my mouth, and I wrap my lips around them. I use my tongue to lick and suck his fingers clean. He removes his fingers, then turns me around. Once we are face to face, he thrusts his hands in my hair and pulls me toward his mouth. Our lips connect in a fiery kiss, filled with longing and desire. He walks us back toward the window, and I feel the cold glass on my back through my blouse.

"I want you right here, right now." He growls, and I reach to unbuckle his pants and lower the zipper. I rub his erection through his underwear, and he moans in pleasure. He drops his boxers, and they fall, along with his pants, to the floor. "Wrap your legs around me; this is going to be quick and hard." He places his hands underneath my thighs, lifting me. I wrap my legs around him and slams into me.

We both gasp at our connection to each other. We look at each other in the eyes, and he starts to move at a fast pace. He has my body pinned against the glass, so I can only feel him moving in and out of me. "You feel so good, Christian," I pant out. His hips are gyrating back and forth like a jackhammer, and I am on the verge of my second orgasm.

"That's it, baby. I can feel you tightening around me." He slows his pace down slightly to a grinding motion. Each time he makes a circle, his pubic bone rubs against my clit, sending me higher and higher. He brings his mouth to mine, using his tongue to kiss every part of my mouth. My grip around his neck tightens as the tingling in my sex gets stronger. Two more strokes and we fall over the edge together.

He rests his head on my shoulders as I run my fingers through his hair.

"My God, I missed you, Ana," he says while trying to get his breath.

"I feel the same way. I hate it when we are apart for more than a day." He raises his head and looks me in the eyes.

"You are my world, Ana. I will do anything for you. Whatever you want, it yours. I was going to ask you another time, but I don't think I can wait any longer." He swallows thickly, and I see panic briefly in his eyes.

"What's wrong? What is it?" We are still connected intimately, and his grip around my thighs tightens.

"I want you to move in with me, Ana. I can't stand it when we are apart. Even though we live in the same building, it doesn't feel like we are together. I need you in my life." I had a feeling he was going to ask me this after our interrupted conversation the other night.

"I don't like it when we aren't together, either. Do you think it's too soon to be living together?" I had this conversation with mom the other day, and she says each relationship is different. I agree, but I want to see where Christian's thoughts are. Maybe we shouldn't discuss this after sex.

"Ana, we have been apart for four years. Over the past month, you and I have revealed anything and everything that could come up from our pasts. The only direction for us now is forward. I want you here with me. I want to come home after work and discuss our days together while cuddling on the couch. I want to go to bed with you and wake up with you without worrying about leaving to back home. You are my home, Ana." My eyes water with his love and honesty.

I try to speak but can't, so I clear my throat. "I would love to move in with you. We can discuss it in more detail this weekend, okay? Right now, I want you to take me to bed and make love to me." He smiles brightly, then kisses me softly. With me still in his arms, he walks us to his room, where he spends the rest of the night loving me.

I wake up the next morning to a bright room, and Christian's side of the bed empty. I lay back in the bed and cover my head with a pillow. I hear the bedroom door open. I look out from behind the pillow, and I see Christian in navy suit pants and a white dress shirt, no tie, standing in the doorway. He looks delicious. He slowly walks over to my side of the bed and sits down on it.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" He leans down, placing a kiss on my lips. I breathe in through my nose and smell his cologne.

"I slept wonderfully. Where are you going all dressed up?" I sit up, and the sheet falls below my breasts. His eyes immediately look down at them. I wait for him to respond, but he continues to stare. "Eyes up here, dear," I say, chuckling.

His grins and his eyes meet mine. "I'm sorry, your breasts are perfect. I can't help but stare. To answer your question, I have a few conference calls today that requires me to go into the office. I'm not sure if I will finish in time to come to your game. Are you coming back here afterward? I can have Gail fix us dinner."

I lean over the side of the bed and grab the t-shirt he threw off in haste last night. I slip it over my head and walk toward the bathroom. "I can fix dinner. Gale doesn't need to cook on her weekend off. She keeps everything well stocked, so I'm sure I can put something together," I say over my shoulder. I shut the door and take care of business.

After I wash my hands, I open the bathroom door to find Christian leaning against the frame. "I pay Gale to take care of things like fixing me dinner. It's not an inconvenience. If you want to cook, that is fine with me." He shrugs his shoulders and turns to talk into his closet.

"I want to do it. If I'm going to be living here, I want to learn how your kitchen works." He walks out of the closet carrying a navy suit jacket and matching tie.

"I wish I could stay here with you, but I need to leave. If I don't see you before your game, good luck." His lips touch mine, and I want more. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I slide my tongue along his lips, and he moans in approval. His hands reach underneath the shirt to caress my naked back. We continue to kiss; but before things get out of hand, he pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"The things you make me feel, Ana. I really need to go." His fingers are still rubbing up and down my back, and it feels so relaxing.

"I know." I pull away and walk toward the bathroom to take a shower. I look over my shoulder, winking at him as I shut the door.

Thank goodness we don't have practice today because I am stiff and sore. We played a five-set match last night, and it went down to the wire. We came out on top, but barely. I may have to spend some time in the jacuzzi tub to ease my sore muscles. Christian, once again, is not in bed when I wake up. He's been acting weird since Friday night. I can't put my finger on what it is.

I get dressed in a shirt and sweatpants, then walk to the kitchen. There is no one around, so I start gathering some ingredients to make pancakes. I hear voices in Christian's home office, and they are getting louder and more intense. The last thing I hear is Christian telling someone to do their fucking job and then something crashing against the wall. I think I will stay right here and keep fixing breakfast.

I mix the pancake batter and heat the griddle. The bacon is in the oven cooking and is almost ready. I grab some fresh fruit out of the refrigerator and cut some up in a bowl. I lay out two place settings on the bar and pour some coffee in two cups. I haven't heard anything else happen in Christian's office, so I guess he is okay.

He stayed at the office most of the day yesterday and came home in a bad mood. I tried everything to cheer him up, but he didn't have much to say. We spent the evening watching movies and went to bed without having sex.

I finish making breakfast and debate knocking on his office door. I feel like I'm going to see the principle. I haven't done anything wrong, so I don't know why I'm so nervous. Maybe because he was yelling and throwing things earlier? I stand in front of the door and knock softly.

"Come in," Christian bellows. Maybe I should go back to the kitchen and eat alone. "I said come in." Okay, enough with the attitude. I open the door and confidently walk in. I won't let him intimidate me. I'm not one of his employees. I'm his girlfriend. "Ana?" He acts shocked that I'm in here.

"Yep, in the flesh. Your breakfast is ready if you would like to eat it." I look around the room to find a broken vase crumpled on the floor near the far wall. I look back at Christian, and he is sitting behind his desk with his fingers grabbing at his hair. I walk around to his side slowly and touch his shoulder once I get to him.

"Are you okay? I heard you yelling earlier, and something crash against the wall. Why don't you take a break and join me for breakfast? I made pancakes." He pulls his hands from his hair and looks up at me. His eyes are wary and stressed. "You can talk to me, you know. I'm a good listener." I run my fingers through his hair, and he closes his eyes.

He rests his head against my stomach and wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. "I know you'll listen to me. I'm trying to handle a few things now so we can spend the afternoon together. I have something I would like to show you, and I don't want to be interrupted."

"Alright then, let's go eat breakfast. Maybe things will be better if you step away from it for a little bit. Leave your phone in here." He lets go of me and stands up. We walk hand in hand to the kitchen and settle into breakfast.

I ask him what he has planned, but he winks and tells me I will find out later. He isn't telling me anything. "Can you at least tell me what I can wear? Do I need to dress up or wear something casual?" At least that will give me some hint.

"You can wear jeans and a sweater, or whatever you would like to wear that is casual. I will be wearing jeans." He finishes his breakfast and kisses me thank you before going back into his office. I shake my head at this ethic. He loves his company and wants it to succeed. I clean up the dishes from breakfast and decide to do a bit of studying. I eye his piano and get excited about the upcoming event at Mile High.

I get comfortable on the couch and dive into my notes and the textbook. Before I know it, it's almost noon, and Christian is still hiding out in his office. I close my book and place it on the table in front of the couch. I stand up and stretch, still feeling sore from yesterday. A soak in the tub it is.

I sink into the warm water, allowing it to relax me. I lean my head back onto the bath pillow and close my eyes. I sit in the quiet for a few minutes until I hear the door open slowly. I open my eyes, and Christian is standing in the doorway. "Care to join me?" I reach my hand out to him.

He pulls his shirt over his head and drops his pajama pants, sans underwear, down to his ankles. He steps out of his clothes and joins me in the water. I lean forward, allowing him to slide in behind me.

"Mmm. The water feels fantastic. It's just the right temperature," he says while putting his arms around my shoulders. I lean my head back against his chest, closing my eyes again.

"It does. My muscles are a little sore from yesterday. I took some ibuprofen earlier, but I felt like a warm bath would help loosen them up." I rest my hands on top of his arms. "Did you get all of your work straightened out?" He kisses the side of my head and reaches for the bath sponge.

"Yes, finally. I have been working on this deal for over six months. I found out my acquisitions manager failed to do some work I had requested. He was the one I was yelling at before breakfast. The company I am looking into has its main office in LA. It's a shipping company that can help send aid to third world countries, as well as ship products and materials overseas. I asked for a detailed report of any pending contracts or litigation. Ros let me know the union is currently suing the company for unfair labor practices. I completely lost it. I need this shipping company.

"He finally sent me the documents I requested. I had our attorneys look over the lawsuit. The shipping company kept impeccable records. The union has virtually no case but refuses to back down. When GEH lawyers spoke with the union president, advising the case had no credible evidence, the union president backtracked. He wants a face to face meeting with me before the merger is complete." He adds some lavender bath gel to the sponge and starts to wash my body.

"Will you be flying to LA this week?" God, another few days away from each other. But it is something I need to get used to. It's his business, after all.

"I'm not sure. I will talk with the GEH attorneys tomorrow and hear what they have to say before I decide to fly to LA. I don't want to talk about work anymore. I'm sorry I haven't been around much today." He moves the sponge across my breasts, and I arch my chest into his hands.

"I understand you own a business and you have to put out fires when they come up. There is no need to apologize. Let's enjoy the rest of the day, okay?" I turn my head to the side to face him, and he leans down to kiss me.

We relax in the tub until the water gets cold. Christian gets out first and wraps a towel around his waist. The water droplets run down his perfect chest and over his abs, down into the towel and out of sight. "Like what you see, Ana?" He reaches his hand out for me, and I step out of the tub into a towel.

"I love it." I lean up on my toes and kiss his cheek. "Are we going out now? I'm ready for some fresh air." I leave the bathroom and dress in the clothes I have laid out on the bed.

"Yes, we can leave as soon as we are both ready. Make sure you bring a jacket and gloves." He disappears into his closet to get dressed.

I wear a cream-colored cable knit sweater, dark blue jeans, and knee boots. I grab my jacket, gloves, and scarf, then walk into the living room. Christian walks out of his bedroom dressed like a runway model ready for the cover of a magazine. He's wearing blue jeans that hug his ass and thighs perfectly. The long sleeve gray Henley fits tightly against his chest and arms.

"No matter what you wear, you always look hot!" I tell him as he walks toward me.

"The same can be said for you, baby. Are you ready?" I nod my head, and he grasps my hand, leading us to the elevator. Instead of going down, we take the elevator to the roof.

"Where are we going? Don't we need to drive? I didn't think there was a garage on the roof." He smiles and shakes his head.

"We are taking a helicopter tour of Seattle. Charlie Tango is on the roof. She normally stays in the hanger at Sea-Tac, but I had my pilot bring her over for us to use. Is that okay?" I am bouncing in my feet in excitement.

"Of course, it's okay! I'd love to see Seattle from the air." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. I told you last night. I will give you the world if you want it." He grins, and the elevator opens to the roof.

Charlie Tango sits idle, waiting for us. Christian opens a door and helps me climb in. Before he closes the door, he tells me not to touch anything. As if! I don't fancy falling to my death on the streets of Seattle.

He climbs in on the other side, sitting behind the controls. "Where is the pilot going to sit?" I ask, looking around the landing pad.

"I am the pilot. Didn't I mention I can fly my helicopter?" My chin drops, and my mouth opens wide. He laughs at my facial expression.

"You might have mentioned it, but honestly, I don't remember." He buckles me into the harness and hands me a set of headphones. He puts his "cans" on as he calls them, and asks if I'm ready. I nod my head, and he starts her up. The noise of the blades spinning is deafening. Thankfully, the headphones reduce the sound considerably.

Christian calls to air traffic control over the radio, requesting permission for us to take off. They grant it, and he lifts us off the helipad with ease. My stomach feels like it's still sitting on top of Escala. We fly around Seattle, and Christian points out the Space Needle and Pike Market District. We cruise over Lake Washington toward Bellevue. The boats on the water look so small from up here. I look off in the distance and see Mount Rainier. It is snow-capped and sets a beautiful backdrop to the city of Seattle.

We drop slightly in elevation, and Christian heads toward an island point. He circles, and it gives me a chance to look down at the property below. The house is vast and has an outdoor pool with a large seating area. He starts to lower us toward a landing pad that sits on the property, and I look over to him.

"Do you know who owns this house? It is astounding!" He smiles and alerts Sea-Tac of our location. After powering down the helicopter, he reaches over and unfastens my harness.

"Yes, I know who owns this place. Don't worry; we have permission to be here. Do you want to go inside and look around?" I nod enthusiastically, and he walks around to help me out. He takes my hand, and we walk toward the house.

When we get to the front door, he doesn't bother knocking. He walks right in. "Christian?" He takes me in his arms and tells me about the house. He says it's located in the Hunt Point area of Lake Washington and is considered private. The property is at the end of the road and is accessed through a locked gate. The house is a two-story contemporary with an incredible view. He releases me from the hug, but takes my hand and leads me through the house.

The house has eight bedrooms with ensuites and an additional two half baths. The master suite is enormous. The house has over 10,000 square feet; with more living quarters above the garage. We continue to walk through the rest of the house, and I have yet to see anyone greet us. The kitchen is ginormous with top of the line appliances and a large dining room just off of it.

"Christian, can you tell me what is going on, please? I have yet to see the owner or any evidence that someone lives here." We are standing at the floor to ceiling windows that reveal the panoramic view of Lake Washington. He takes my other hand and turns me to face him.

"I bought this house for us, Ana. I don't want to live in Escala forever. I want a place where we can raise a family together. We will have plenty of space for family functions and parties. Please don't be upset with me." His eyes are pleading with me, and I find this entire situation funny. I start to laugh, and his eye widen.

I wipe my eyes from laughing so hard. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing. I am just surprised. This house is beautiful, and I'm ecstatic you bought it." I jump into his arms and kiss his lips passionately. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he holds me up by placing his hands underneath my butt.

We kiss for a few moments, and he puts me back down. "Is this what you have been working on all weekend? Were you worried about how I would react to it?" He nods his head.

"Oh, my dear sweet man." I shake my head, and he smiles.

"Are you hungry?" I nod, and he leads me out of the French doors to the back of the property. Off in the distance, I see a table with two chairs set up and covered plates on the table.

"You've been a busy man, Mr. Grey." I smile, and he pulls my chair out so I can sit down.

"Only the best for you." He kisses my hand and walks around to his chair. Thankfully, it is an unseasonably warm day, and I don't need to wear my gloves and scarf while we are outside. Once the sun goes down, it may be a different story.

I remove the cover and discover a delicious plate of coq au vin. Gail must have prepared this meal and made the setting perfect before our arrival. Christian pours a glass of wine for us both and makes a toast. "To new beginnings and a lifetime of making memories." Our glasses clink together, and I watch him over the rim of my wine glass.

We talk more about the house over dinner, and he tells me his realtor gave him the house information before it went on the market. She has sent him a few other homes, but this one caught his eye more than the others. I have to admit. The house, the view, and everything else are simply beautiful.

We finish our meal and decide to take a walk along the water's edge. We stop and admire the view. I am lost in my thoughts when I feel Christian take both of my hands and turn me around to face him. He gets down on one knee, and I feel my heart start to beat out of my chest.

He clears his throat before he speaks. "Anastasia Steele, from the first time I saw you that day in the Italian restaurant, I knew you would be mine. I fell in love with you right then, but my mind needed play catch up to my heart. I'm so thankful you help me see a future with you once I was able to figure things out. I love you now, and I will love you forever. I want to take care of you and give you your heart's desire. I want to see you carrying my children. I want to grow old with you. Will you spend forever with me as my wife? Marry me, Ana?"

His hands are shaking in mine, and I know he is nervous. Hell, I feel nervous, too. I have tears streaming down my face as I gasp and cover my mouth. I had no idea he was planning on asking me this. I stand there for a few moments, not able to say anything. I have loved this man from the start, and I will love him forever.

"Ana?" He squeezes my hands together with one hand and reaches into his pocket with the other to pull out the ring box. He opens it, and I gasp into hands. The ring is stunning. Tears are running down my face at a steady stream, and I realize I haven't given him my answer. I nod my head, unable to speak.

He reaches for my left hand, placing the ring on my finger, and it fits perfectly. "I need to hear the words, Ana." I give him a watery smile and clear my throat.

"Christian Grey. I love you, too, and yes. I will marry you." He picks me up and twirls me around in a circle. He puts my feet on the ground, then engulfs me in a deep, sensual kiss. The butterflies in my stomach have taken flight. Not only will I be living in a huge mansion, but I will be marrying the man I love. This day couldn't get any better, and I will remember it forever.

**_A/N_**

**_I am sorry for the delay in posting this update. I do a majority of my writing at work, and lately, it seems to be busier than normal. I'm not sure that is a good thing since I am a 911 dispatcher. It's difficult to write at home since my husband has no clue I write Fanfiction. I have no plans of telling him either. Ha Ha._**

**_I am not a fan of repeated drama events in a story. I do include it if it relates to the storyline, but I can't write stories that keep bringing up bad things. I try to write what my characters would feel, and drama and/or constant negativity is something I am not comfortable with. If this story seems too fluffy, I don't apologize for it. That is how I am. I love happy endings, and all of my stories will have them. Thank you again for the reviews, favorites and follows. The story of Christian and Ana started eight years ago and it doesn't appear to be stopping any time soon. _**

**_There are a few more chapters left in this story, and I appreciate everyone hanging in there. Chapter song is 10,000 hours by Dan & Shay with Justin Beiber. I will update the next chapter as soon as I can!_**


	19. Beautiful Crazy

Chapter 19 – Beautiful Crazy

CPOV

I am down on one knee, looking up into the eyes of my future. I have asked Ana to marry me. Tears are streaming down her cheeks, and her hands are covering her mouth. I did everything I could think of to make this proposal perfect. I expected her to cry, but I was hoping for an answer by now.

"Ana?" My heart is in my throat, and I can't breathe. What if she says no? I haven't planned for that. I don't know what I would do. Maybe I should have waited a little longer? No. That's not a word I can handle right now. I feel the ring box in my pocket. _Shit!_

I pull it out of my pocket and open it, showing her what I picked out. Her eyes are wide, and more tears flow from them. She starts nodding, and my heart starts to pound harder. I reach for her left hand and place the ring on her third finger. It fits perfectly and looks beautiful. She still hasn't said the words I so desperately need to hear.

"I need to hear the words, Ana." My whole future is weighing on her answer. I won't be able to handle it if she says no. She clears her throat and starts to speak.

"Christian Grey. I love you, too, and yes. I will marry you." I jump up from my knee and pick her up off the ground, spinning her around in a circle. I place her feet back on the ground and kiss her deeply. We break the kiss needing air, and I bury my face in her neck. I hold her close to me, breathing her in. I pull back and look into her eyes. They are shining with love, and I can't help but kiss her again.

"Oh, Ana. You don't know how happy you have made me by saying yes."

"You completely caught me off guard. I had no idea you were going to buy us a house or ask me to marry you. Is that why you met my mother for dinner?" I chuckle and nod my head.

"I talked with her about how I felt about you and how I am planning for our future together. She gave me the talk about taking care of you and not hurting you, then gave me her blessing." Ana's face changes somewhat, and I know she is thinking of her father.

"I wish daddy was here to see this. He would have made you squirm. I'm sure mom tried hard, but there is nothing like a daddy putting the fear of God in a future son in law." She shivers a little bit, and I notice the wind has picked up somewhat.

"Would you like to go back inside and take a better look at our house?" She nods, and we walk hand in hand inside to do more exploring.

After further examination, we discover the house has an indoor pool in the basement, along with a full gym and workout area. There is a cinema room down there as well. I will be able to have a spacious home office that will be useful when we have children.

"Can we go back upstairs and talk?" she asks after we leave the cinema room.

"Sure, what's on your mind? I have thrown quite a few things at you this weekend." I take her hand, and we walk up the stairs to the living room area. The house already has furnishings, but I plan on buying everything new. We sit together on the couch, and she wastes no time bringing up living together.

"First, do you want me to move in with you now, or wait until after we are married?" She is sitting close to me, leaning her head on my shoulder. I place my arm around her and pull her onto my lap.

"I want you with me as soon as possible, Ana. I don't want to wait to get married. I'd be happy going to Vegas this week." She pulls away from me to look at my face.

"You want to go to Vegas? I figured you would want the entire Seattle population at our wedding so you could announce that I am yours." She grins and starts laughing.

"Ha Ha. No. I only want my family there. I don't have many friends, only business acquaintances. They don't need to see me get married. What about you? Don't women plan their weddings when they are twelve years old?" She leans her body into mine, and I rub her back.

"When I was a little girl, I played with dolls. Pretend weddings happened frequently and they were never the same. The older I became, I decided a big wedding was not my thing. I can make friends easily, but Kate and Hannah are my only close friends. I don't want a big wedding. I'd be happy with a destination wedding, but our schedule right now probably won't allow that." I can see her as a little girl playing with barbie dolls. The thought makes me smile.

"I can move my schedule around to suit yours. I want to be married before you go to National Team tryouts. Isn't that the week after Thanksgiving? How is that going to conflict with the UW volleyball schedule?"

"You don't want to waste any time, do you?" She questions me about getting married before Thanksgiving. "That's a month away. How will that work?"

"Ana, I can make it happen. We can compare schedules and go from there. If you would rather stay in Seattle, we can get married here. Or at Mom and Dad's house in Bellevue. The rest of the plans will fall into place." I place a kiss on top of her hair.

"How will I find a dress in a month, and make sure it fits? Why don't we plan to get married by the end of the year? That will give us more time to make sure everything works out and won't be rushing to get things done." I start to stiffen, and she sits up. "I am not saying I don't want to marry you, okay? I already told you yes. I think trying to plan something in a month will stress us both out, and we don't need that. Hiring a planner to do everything will help tremendously." I ponder what she says, and she's right.

"Okay, what about after your graduation, but before Christmas?"

"UW doesn't have a winter commencement ceremony. I have the option of walking with other graduates in the Spring. The final exam for my class is an online test and has to completed sometime during the week of December 7th. The first round of the NCAA tournament starts that week. The national championships are in Pittsburg December 19th- through the 21st. The month of December is jammed packed, Christian. I don't see any time during that month."

My mind was working out dates and didn't realize how busy Ana is. Luckily, she isn't taking a full course load. "What about before Thanksgiving? We can plan a small, intimate ceremony with family, and it won't be difficult to plan."

"Can I ask what the rush is? Are you pregnant?" She deadpans, then laughs, and I shake my head at her attempt to humor me.

"No, I am not pregnant. I want you to be my wife." I take a deep breath and prepare myself to be honest with her. I pull her up and turn her, so we are face to face, and she is straddling my lap. "I am so scared that you will change your mind about being with me. Now that we are together, I don't want to be without you." Her eyes soften, and she leans closer, resting her forehead on mine.

"I want you to listen to me, Christian. I am not going to repeat this." She raises her head, so we make eye contact. "I love you, and only you. I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. Our time apart helped us prepare to be together forever. There is no other man for me, and there will be no other woman for you. Do you understand?" I smile and nod my head. "Good." She leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips.

I pull my phone out and check my calendar. Our schedules are on mine, so I know when her games are. "How about we set a date for November 16th? That gives us about a month to make sure everything is in order. What do you say soon to be Mrs. Grey?" I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer. She wraps her arms around my neck and smiles.

"That sounds perfect, Mr. Grey. I would have gone to Vegas to get married." She grins and kisses me softly.

"That still may be an option once the press finds out about our engagement." I make a mental note to call PR and draft a statement for release announcing our engagement.

"I don't care what the press says. I am not taking this ring off to hide it from them. I think it's better to face it now instead of trying to keep it from them. Don't you agree?" She subtly grinds her hips against me, and my dick twitches against her.

"The paps can be pretty aggressive when they are chasing a story. I am tempted to hire another security person for you." She frowns and stops moving.

"I don't need another person on me. Luke and Belinda are doing great. You can bring her on full time if you want, but I think three people is a bit excessive." I will have an entire army on her if I feel like her safety is in question.

"Not when it comes to your safety, Ana. I will discuss things with Taylor and get his opinion on it. When the word gets out about our pending nuptials, they will be following you everywhere, trying to get details of our wedding." She shrugs her shoulders, and I shake my head.

I keep looking at the calendar and see there a few days that are blocked off, showing her at UW music room. "What meetings do you have at the UW music room? Isn't your major nursing?" She bites her lip, and I can see another long conversation coming.

"Well, I had to take a music appreciation class during my freshman year. Some other students in the class had just formed a band and invited me to join them during their jam sessions. We kept in contact, and I would sing and play with them sometimes. The Mile High Club is hosting an open band night in a few weeks, and they asked me to sing with them." She is going to sing on stage, with a band?

"You sing in a band? I knew you could play the piano, but what other instruments can you play?"

"I can play the keyboard and fiddle. I sing backup vocals most of the time. They have asked me to sing lead on a few songs when we play at Mile High. We have rehearsed weekly for the past month, but I am still extremely nervous. I have never sung in public before, except for karaoke."

"That is fantastic, baby! What songs will the band be singing? When is the concert?" She shakes her head.

"We will be singing the Saturday before Halloween, which is next weekend. And I can't tell you the song list. I want it to be a surprise. The band has decided to sell CDs of the performance and have all the proceeds benefit The Wounded Warrior Project."

"That sounds great. I will make sure to have GEH match their donation. Why Wounded Warrior?"

"When Liam died, Luke went through a lot mentally. We contacted different resources to try to get him help, and the WW project provided us with the most useful information. Even though Luke didn't have any physical injuries, his mental health struggled with the death of his brother." She hangs her head, and I glance at the clock on the wall. It is after 8:00, and we need to get back to the apartment.

"Are you ready to head back to Escala?" She nods and moves to get off my lap. I hold her still and kiss her. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive. I look forward to our future together." She hugs me tightly around the neck, and I stand up with her still in my arms.

Her feet touch the floor, but she keeps her arms around my neck. "Thank you for letting me love you. I can't wait to spend forever with you." She pulls my face down to hers and kisses me again.

On the ride back to Escala, Ana calls her mother and tells her the happy news. Carla isn't surprised we are getting married next month. She said they would go this week to buy a dress and make other plans.

She takes my hand and asks about telling my family. "Do you think we should go there now and tell them in person? I would hate for them to find out through the press." I agree with her. My parents would be extremely pissed if I didn't tell them in person about being engaged.

I call their house number through the hands-free and dad answers. "Hey, dad. It's Christian. Are you and mom both at home?"

"Yes, we are here. Is everything okay?" I hear mom's voice in the background asking dad all kinds of questions.

"Yes, everything is fine. Ana is with me, and we are coming by." I check my mirrors and signal to exit the highway toward Bellevue.

"Okay, son. We will see you when you get here." I end the call, and I know mom will be asking me a hundred questions when we walk through their door.

"How do you think they will react when we tell them?" Ana asks as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Mom will be ecstatic. I'm not sure what dad will say. I think he will say we are moving too fast. But I don't care." A few minutes later, I am pulling into their long driveway.

I walk around to open Ana's door and reach in for her hand. She squeezes mine tightly as we walk to mom and dad's front door. Before we get to the front steps, mom comes flying out of the door toward us.

"Christian? Are you hurt? What is going on? Your father didn't tell me anything." Her voice is high pitched and panicky. I smile widely.

"Mom, let's get inside, and I will tell you everything. I promise." I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Well, okay, then. Hello, Ana, dear." She hugs Ana tightly around the neck, and we walk into the house together. Dad is waiting for us in the den. He has a drink in his hand and offers me one.

"No, thank you, I'm driving. Have a seat." I guide Ana to the couch, and we sit down side by side. I decide to rip off the band-aid. "Ana and I are engaged, and we will be getting married next month." I should have given dad a chance to swallow his drink. He spits an entire mouthful of the alcohol out on the table. Mom screamed and started crying.

"My baby boy is getting married!" Mom jumps up from her chair and skips over to where we are sitting. Ana and I stand up to greet her, and she hugs me tightly around the neck. "Oh, son. I am so happy for you both. I knew you two would be able to work things out!" She kisses my cheek and moves to hug and kiss Ana.

"I can tell you're happy about this. Dad, what do you think?" He reaches out to shake my hand, then pulls me into a hug.

"I think you are moving too quickly, but you have always gone after what you wanted full steam ahead. If you were marrying someone other than Ana, I would have your head examined. The history between you two is enough validation for me." I am surprised by his statement. I expected the conversation to entail him wanting to draft a prenup.

"Thanks, dad. I appreciate your support." I get a little choked up when I answer him.

"Where are you getting married? Usually, venues require at least six months or a year's notice on the date." Mom looks between Ana and me.

"Well, I bought a house on Hunt Point. We are having the ceremony there. It will be small and intimate." I hear dad whistle, and mom's eyes start to water.

"You bought a house?" Mom grabs a tissue to dab her eyes.

"Yes, mom. I gave a realtor my stipulations, and she sent me some listings last week. I picked the one I liked the most and went to see it on Friday. I bought it before it went on the market. It already has furnishings, but I plan on adding our touch before we move in." I look at Ana and wink. She smiles back, and I feel on top of the world.

"That is wonderful, son. It sounds like you are finally settling into the life you were meant to have," dad says before taking a large sip of his bourbon. "I think this calls for a celebration toast. I'll be right back." He gets up from his chair and walks toward his office.

"Ana, are you pregnant?" Mom asks in a low voice.

"No, Grace. I am not pregnant." Ana chuckles at the serious expression on mom's face. "Christian and I discussed getting married in December around Christmastime, but my schedule will be hectic then. We agreed to get married next month."

"Okay, but I would love to have a grandchild running around, sooner rather than later." She smiles and gets up to meet Carrick as he carries a tray with champagne and glasses on it. He pours each of us a flute and makes a toast.

"To my son and future daughter in law. May your lives together be filled with happy times, memorable occasions, and everlasting love." We clink our glasses together and take a drink. I hear the door open, and Elliott's loud voice carries into the room.

"What's the special occasion?" He asks as he comes into view. Kate is with him, and they are holding hands. Ana and I look at each other, and she nods.

"I asked Ana to marry me, and she said yes," Kate screams and runs to Ana, grabbing her around the neck in a hug.

"Congrats, bro. That's awesome news." He hugs me and pats me on the back. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He whispers in my hear before releasing the hug.

"Yes, I'm sure this is what I want." I don't need to validate anything to Elliott. "I appreciate your concern. Like I told you before, I don't want to wait any longer to make Ana my wife. I asked, and she said yes. End. Of. Story." He backs away with his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Just looking out for you, bro. I know what you told me. I can't help but think you two are rushing into this. But I saw the look in your eyes when you picked out the ring. Grab two more glasses, dad. We have news of our own." Dad goes back into the kitchen and gets two more champagne flutes. Filling them up for Kate and Elliott, he asks, "so what are we toasting to now?"

Elliott takes Kate's hand and brings it up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on it. "When I went with Christian to pick out Ana's ring, something he said stood out in my mind. He said he didn't want to wait any longer to have Ana by his side forever. They spent those years apart, preparing themselves for each other, and I realized I wanted the same thing with Kate. I got down on one knee and asked Kate to be my wife, and she yes." Mom screams again, and I nearly drop my champagne.

"Jesus, mom! Do you have to scream so loud?" I say, then look at Elliott. He has a huge smile on his face, and Kate has tears in her eyes.

"Christian, I am so happy right now for both of my boys. I can't contain my excitement! You both have found extraordinary women, and I couldn't be more proud of the two of you. Come here, Elliott." Mom walks over to the happy couple and hugs Kate's neck tightly, then does the same to Elliott.

Ana and Kate share a hug, comparing rings. They are wiping tears and laughing. Today has turned out to be a fabulous day. We walk back to the couch and continue our earlier conversation about wedding plans.

Kate and Elliott were quite shocked when we told them when we were getting married next month. Kate tried to talk to Ana privately, but Ana refused to leave the room. Ana told Kate she would speak with her later.

Luckily, Luke was following us in the SUV. I didn't want to drive since I had some champagne, so he drove us back to the penthouse. Kate tried to get Ana to come back to their apartment, but Ana said she would talk to her tomorrow.

As soon as we arrive at the penthouse, I carry Ana back to my bedroom, soon to be our bedroom. I lay her on the bed gently and remove her clothes. I take my time loving her and showing her how much she means to me.

Afterward, we are lying on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, and talking about the upcoming months. We agree our schedules are full, and time together will be limited. Ana shocks me when she says she may not work full time after she graduates.

"I don't know what is going to happen with the National Team tryouts. If I do make the team, I will have to relocate to Anaheim, California, until the Summer Games. There won't be much point in me trying to work and train at the same time. What do you think?" she props herself up on her elbow and looks down at me.

"I will go wherever you do. I agree that working for a few weeks then leaving wouldn't be ideal. Doesn't your mom have her practice? Couldn't you work with her? I'm sure she would let you work whatever hours you wanted." I start running my fingers through her long mahogany hair.

"Mmm, that feels incredible." She says and lays her head down on my chest, snuggling into me.

"Your hair is so soft. I love feeling it with my fingers." I hold her body against mine with one hand and use my other hand to continue to play with her hair.

"It's relaxing as well." She starts making circles on my chest with her fingers. "What do you think of Kate and Elliott getting engaged? I think it's great. They are a perfect match for each other. He is always relaxed, and she is a ball buster." Ana chuckles and slides herself up my body until her head is resting in the crook of my neck.

"I agree; they are the perfect match. What do you think Kate wants to talk to you about?" Ana shrugs.

"I don't know. She probably wants to ask the same question your mom did, and what everybody else is the world will want to know. Whether or not I am pregnant." She snorts and starts to laugh.

"It wouldn't bother me if you were pregnant. I love you, and I can't wait to see you pregnant with my child. You are sexy now, but with a pregnancy glow, you will be super-hot."

"I want to enjoy being your wife before I have your spawn. But it will be fun trying to get pregnant." She kisses my neck, then takes my earlobe in her mouth, biting it gently. My dick twitches and I pull her body on top of mine. Even after two rounds of fantastic sex, he is ready to go again.

"What has gotten into you? First, you can't keep your hands off of me during the ride home, and now you want to have me for the third time." I caress her hips as she leans forward, placing wet open mouth kisses across my chest.

"Are you complaining, Mr. Grey?" She softly bites my nipple, and my dick is begging to play hide and seek inside of her hot sex.

"No, never. I will always want you, Ana. Take what you need from me, baby." And take, she did. She rode my dick until he was down for the count. We laid side by side, trying to calm down our heavy breathing when she starts laughing. I turn onto my side to face her, and she has her arm over her eyes.

"What's so funny?" I prop my elbow up and rest my head against my hand. I watch her breasts jiggle as she laughs, and I reach out and caress them.

She finally stops laughing but keeps her eyes covered up. "You have turned me into a sex craving nymphomaniac. I go twenty-one years without sex, and I have more than made up for it in the past few months. It makes me wish we would have done this a long time ago." She uncovers her eyes and looks over at me, smiling.

"Come here, baby." I open my arms up, and she moves over to lay her chest against mine. I hold her close, kissing the top of her head. We lay there for a few moments without saying a word. "Sex between us then would have been awkward. I still had issues with touch, and I was not interested in a relationship. I am glad you waited for me, even though I don't understand why. I am still a fucked up man with control and jealousy issues." I run my hand lazily up and down the soft skin on her back.

"We both had issues to overcome back then. I had a lot of growing up to do, and you had to take out the trash. I wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone else while we were apart. I focused on school and volleyball to keep my mind off of you. Time passed by, then Ray died, and I hit an emotional low. It took a considerable amount of time to be able to function day after day. I don't need to rehash that situation. But right now with you, I am the happiest I have ever been." She holds me tighter, and my heart feels like it's going to burst open with love for this woman.

"I love you, Ana, and I have never been happier either. I can't wait to see how our future unfolds." I pull the sheet and duvet up to cover us and hold her until we both fall asleep.

Ana POV

The past few days have been a blur of activity. Christian's PR department released a statement about our engagement, which caused the paparazzi to become relentless. They are always at UW, Escala, or GEH, begging for some comment or explanation. Some sites, including the Nooz, have been making up stories about our sudden engagement. They range from me being pregnant to covering up that Christian is gay. I got a few laughs out of that one. We have agreed together that there will be no further comments, for now.

We arrive in Arizona for a dual match, and a reporter got into my personal space at the airport. Luke introduced his fist to the report's jaw because the guy wouldn't back off. Belinda ushered me to the waiting bus while Luke talked with airport security. He may face charges for assault, but I don't care. That guy was out of line, and Luke was doing his job. Kate sits down next to me and takes my hand. "Are you okay, Ana?" I nod my head. "What was that dude's problem?"

"I have no idea. I am reconsidering keeping quiet. It's only going to get worse, and I don't want any of the team to get hurt. I will talk with Christian and get his opinion about it." I check my phone and see a text from Jordan about the concert. He wants to do a full run-through on Monday of next week. I check my calendar and see it's open. I respond that I can make it and add it to my already full schedule.

We get checked into the hotel and have just enough time to drop our bags in the room before taking the bus to the McKale Center on Arizona's campus. We are playing Arizona this afternoon, then Arizona State tomorrow. Arizona finished third in the conference last year behind Stanford and us. This match will be a tough one. We haven't lost a game yet, and I hope we don't overlook this team.

If warmups were any inclination of how we would play, we should have stayed in Seattle. The entire team, including myself, played horrible. We lost the match, three games to one. There were numerous errant passes and mishits. No one said a word during our meeting. I sat in my chair with my hands covering my face the entire time the coach was talking. I am the captain, and I should lead the team better. Hopefully, a good night's sleep will clear my head enough to play better tomorrow.

After dinner, Kate and I are lying on the bed with our eyes closed. "We played like shit, you know. I hope we get our act together tomorrow. Arizona State is at the bottom of the conference standings. Maybe it's good Arizona beat us now, instead of at home. We needed a wakeup call. Some of the other players were getting cocky," Kate says. I shrug my shoulders.

"Yes, but both of us played awful too, Kate. I missed a few serves and couldn't set up Hannah for shit. This whole paparazzi thing is starting to get to me. I keep thinking photographers are going to jump out at me, and it's driving me crazy." I cover my eyes with my arm.

"Ana, it will get better. Volleyball is your outlet. Don't worry about those assholes. They only want to get a story from the beautiful woman that stole Christian Grey's heart. Tell Luke what your concerns are, and he can be ready for them. His job is to protect you." I feel the bed dip, and Kate removes my arm from my face. "Would you like a warm bath? I can run one for you."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, Kate." I sit up and hug her. I hear my phone buzz with a text message and open it up to see it's from Christian.

*C – Call me when you get a chance. XO

I dial his number, and he answers on the first ring. "Ana, are you alright? Sawyer told me what happened at the airport. I should have sent another guy with him and Prescott." Here we go.

"Hello to you, too, baby. I am fine. Just a little pissed off that we lost, but tomorrow is another day. You will not need to add more security detail. We need to make a statement to the press to get them off of my back. Maybe we should do an interview or something." I hear him take a deep breath.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. That will only bring more attention to you." I roll my eyes.

"Christian, I don't like the paps jumping out of nowhere trying to get a picture or a story. If we do an interview or make a statement, it can answer some of the questions they are asking. The assholes at the airport today caught me by surprise. I know that Luke and Belinda did their jobs, but I don't want to put my teammates in any danger. Just think about it, and we can discuss it when I get back into town."

I get off the bed and walk into the bathroom. Kate added some soothing bath oil to the water, and it smells heavenly. I take a deep breath and allow the scent to relax me.

"You are right, Ana. I will talk with PR and see what they can set up. I didn't want this to distract you, and that appears to be what is happening. What are you doing right now? You've gotten quiet." I sit on the edge of the tub and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I'm getting ready to soak in a warm bath, hoping to wash away this crappy day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He sounds genuinely concerned, but I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"We realize what a crappy match we played, and it has knocked us down a few pegs. Hopefully, after a good night's rest, we all show up ready to play tomorrow." I stand up and start to remove my clothes.

"Alright, I will let you go so you can enjoy the warm bath and the quiet time. Call me before you go to bed. I love you, Ana."

"I love you too. I will call you after my bath." I end the call and finish undressing. The water feels heavenly, and I can already tell the stress is leaving my body. I hope Christian doesn't get upset that I didn't talk to him. Sometimes he likes to be left alone, and this is one of those times for me.

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and energized. The team gathers in the hotel lounge to eat breakfast and discuss our plan against Arizona State. We are taller and more experienced than they are, but I still don't want to go into the match overconfident.

After breakfast, we pack our bags and take the short ride to the McKale Center. There was hardly any press around us as we left the hotel. Hopefully, they will back off for a little while. Christian agreeing to do an interview surprised me; He wants to be a private person and not reveal too much of his life away from GEH. I guess he realizes they will be relentless until we give them what they want.

A power outage caused a delay in starting our match against Arizona State. We played better as a team, but we still had quite a few errors that we usually wouldn't have. We won in four games, and Coach said we were lucky that is wasn't a team like Stanford or UCLA. Otherwise, it may have resulted in a different outcome.

We arrive late to Sea-Tac because of the delay in our match, and Christian is not at the airport to meet me. I texted him when we left Arizona, and I have not heard back from him. The lack of press when we left Arizona to help me relax, but being back in Seattle has me tensing up. As we are walking through the lobby of the airport, cameras start flashing, and reporters start shouting. "Miss Steele, are you pregnant?" I am tempted to lie to the fuckers. But it would make things worse in the long run, won't it?

I stop walking, and the reporters crowd around me. I see the rest of my teammates leaving the airport, and I wait until they are out of the door before I answer. "Christian and I have politely requested for you all to leave us alone. What is it you want from us? We have told you we are getting married, and I am wearing his ring for heaven's sake! Do you want me to tell you I'm pregnant? Do you want me to tell you that I am a gold digger looking for money, and I want my unborn child to have its future set? I have just as much money as Christian does. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to get home." I try to pass through the crowd of photographers with Luke and Belinda, but they are two and three deep. We push through until we get outside, and I can still hear the reporters yelling out questions.

We rush to the car, and Luke gets me safely inside it before the reporters can swarm the vehicle. We take off out of the parking lot and speed toward the I-5. I check my phone for a message from Christian, and there is nothing.

"Luke, have you heard from Taylor about Christian's whereabouts? I text him earlier, and he hasn't responded." I place my phone in my purse and look the window into the Seattle night.

"I let Taylor know we are back in Seattle, and he only answered back okay. Do you want me to call him and see what is going on?" He looks at me through the rearview mirror.

"No, I will go back to my apartment. I am tired, and this whole press thing is pissing me off. I should have kept my mouth shut back there, but they keep asking the same questions we have already answered. I am sure Christian will be mad about the baby daddy comment." I huff out a deep breath.

"I think he will understand the pressure you are under from the press. Don't be surprised for him to add another covert security person on us if he hasn't already. You know how anal he is about your security. I would be the same about Hannah if she were in your position." Great. This situation is getting out of hand.

We arrive at Escala, and all of Christian's parking spaces are full, which means he is home. Why hasn't he text me back? I send him a message letting him know I am back in Seattle and going to my apartment. He only answers, "okay." What the hell? I am tempted to go up to his penthouse and find out what is going on. He never wants me to go back to my place.

I receive a text from Kate letting me know she is staying with Elliott. I walk into my apartment, and it feels like forever since I have been here. Technically, it has. I have all but moved in with Christian. Most of my clothes are there, save a few casual clothes and undergarments.

I pour a glass of red wine and run a warm bath. I am somewhat excited for tomorrow. The band has its next to last rehearsal tomorrow morning, and I will be working with Grace for a few hours in the afternoon. I make a mental note to pack my scrubs in a backpack, so I can leave from the college to go straight to the hospital.

The wine and the bath have relaxed me. I feel better but still, have a nagging feeling in the back of my mind about why Christian hasn't reached out to me yet. I decide to call him, but it rings once then goes to voicemail. I leave him a message asking if he is okay and for him to call me.

I turn off all the lights and crawl underneath the bed covers. I finally drift off to sleep around two am. I wake up to my alarm going off at seven. I check for any phone or text messages, and there are still none. Okay, I guess Christian has nothing to say.

I shower and eat a quick breakfast before leaving to meet the band. I send Luke a text letting him know that I will be driving myself today, and he can follow it he wants. When I leave the garage, I can barely get out due to all of the press that is camped out on the sidewalk. I speed out of the garage, not giving two shits about hitting them. They are on private property, so if I hit them, it's their fault.

Before I go inside the school, I send a text to Christian.

*A – I hope that you are okay. I have called a few times, and I haven't heard back from you. I have a meeting with the band this morning, then working at the hospital with your mom. Call me when you can. I love you.

I place my phone in my bag and walk inside the join the others.

Band rehearsal went great, and we decided on the final list of songs. We will do a full run-through next week before the show to make sure we are on the same page with everything. I still have not heard from Christian, and it is bothering me. I text Jason to ask what is going on, and if Christian is okay. He answered back that he was okay, and I would need to talk with Christian for any more information. That would be great if he would answer me.

I change into my Halloween scrubs before I leave school so I can be ready to jump in when I arrive at the hospital. While I am driving there, my phone rings, I see Christian's name on the screen and answer quickly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I want to know what is going on with you. What is with the comment yesterday to the press? Are you pregnant? When did this happen? Aren't you supposed to be on birth control?" I can hear in his voice how mad he is, but this started way before I made that comment.

"First of all, I tried to get in touch with you yesterday before I made that comment. Secondly, the press would not leave me alone. They kept asking me questions about why we were getting married so soon, if I was looking for money and if I am pregnant with your baby. We have answered all those questions before, and they don't seem to listen. I guess I went over the edge with them, but I don't care. No, I am not pregnant. No, I am not marrying you for your money. I have my own. I tried to get in touch with you last night, and you wouldn't respond to me. Is something else going on, or are you mad about me talking to the press?" I am so mad I am breathing heavily.

"We can discuss this later. I have to go." He ends the call without saying goodbye, kiss my ass or anything. Tears start to fill my eyes and grip the steering wheel tight to keep my emotions in check. I don't want to show up to the ER with red, puffy eyes. Grace will know something is wrong, and I don't want to involve her in this situation.

I park in the garage and study my face in the rearview mirror. I use a tissue to wipe underneath my eyes, then apply some lip gloss. I debate taking my phone inside because I probably won't have time to use it. I decide to slide it in my purse and store it in Grace's office or a locker. Luke pulls in beside me, then comes to open my door.

"Are you alright?" He asks when I step out of the car.

"I'm fine. I'm not sure how long I will be here today. You don't have to stay."

"I want to stay. Not because it's my job, but because I can tell something is bothering you. Do I need to kick Christian's ass?" He grins.

"No, this one is on me, I guess. He thought what I told the press about being a pregnant gold digger is true. He was cold and detached on the phone, and I'm sure we won't be talking for a few days. I don't want to put you in the middle of anything." We walk side by side into the main ER entrance.

"I will stay here until you are ready to leave. Do you have your phone on you?" I pat the side of my purse. "Good. Text me if you need me or if you want to leave. I won't be far away."

"Alright. Thank you, Luke." He nods his head and walks toward the security office. I remove the badge Grace gave me from my bag and clip it to my front pocket. Things don't look too busy, yet, so I walk toward the nurse's station and ask for Grace. They point me toward her office, and that's where I find her. Drinking a cup of coffee and looking over patient charts.

"Grace?" She looks up and smiles widely at me.

"Ana!" She gets up and hugs me. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" I nod my head, and she pours me a cup from the pot behind her desk. "I normally don't drink much of this stuff, but I'm working a double shift, and I will need the caffeine. Are you staying here all evening with me?"

"Sure, that would be great. Any experience I can get is appreciated. How have things been today?" I take a sip of the coffee, and it tastes pretty good, considering its hospital coffee.

"It has been steady. There haven't been very many pediatric cases yet, so I am helping out with some other patients. Flu season has started, and that is what we have seen a lot of today. Have you had your flu shot?" She asks, then takes a drink of her coffee.

"Yes, I got it a few weeks ago. Do you have a locker or something I can put my purse in?" She opens up a drawer in her desk, and I set my purse inside of it.

"It has a lock on it so that you can keep it in here with mine." She looks me over while drinking her coffee. "Is everything alright? You seem upset about something." I don't want to tell her the entire story, but I will need to tell her something, or she won't let it go.

"I mouthed off to the press yesterday, and Christian is upset with me. I told them I was pregnant and looking for money, among other things. I tried to call Christian about it last night when the team got back into town, but he never called me back. I even reached out to Jason, and he was vague with his answers, telling me I would need to talk to Christian about it. He called me right before I got here, and he said we would discuss it later. He never told me goodbye or anything." I look down into my coffee cup.

"Ana, Christian is, well…you know how he is. I'm sorry the press is bothering you. Maybe you two should consider doing an interview or giving them more than just a simple one or two sentence statement."

"I mentioned that to him while I was in Arizona. The press hounded me there, then picked up where they left off when the team arrived back in Seattle last night. They kept asking me the same questions over and over, and I got frustrated. Luke thinks Christian will add another security person to my detail. Christian said he would discuss things with his PR staff." Before Grace can say anymore, her cell phone beeps with a message.

"There is a pediatric case for us to check out. Are you ready to go to work? Maybe it will take your mind off things for a while."

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go." After setting my cup on Grace's desk, we leave her office in search of our next patient.

Grace picks up the patient's chart and reads it over while we walk to room P3. The chart lists a three-month-old infant that is presenting irritability and maintaining a fever of 103 degrees, lasting for two days. We walk behind the curtain and see a frazzled mother holding a fussy baby.

"Hello, I am Dr. Grace Trevelyan, and this is Ana. Can you tell me what is going on with the little guy?" The mother looks between Grace and me and stands up with the baby still in her arms.

"He has been unusually fussy over the past few days. He won't take much of a bottle, and I can't keep his fever down with Motrin. I talked to his pediatrician yesterday, and he told me if his fever stayed elevated to bring him to the ER, so here I am. I have tried applying a cool washcloth, but nothing is helping. He is my second child, and I am nervous about what is going on with him. My daughter wasn't like this. She hardly cried, and it was easy to keep her happy. What do you think is wrong with him?" Her eyes fill with tears, and she rocks the baby back and forth in an attempt to soothe him.

"Ana, will you go and get another nurse, please? We will need to do an exam, and I could use another set of hands." I nod my head and go in search of an available nurse. I spot Penny at the nurse's station and ask her to join Grace.

When we arrive back to the room, Grace has the baby lying on the bed, completely free of his clothing, except for his diaper. She applies the stethoscope to his little chest and listens to his heart and lungs. She feels all over his body, checking for any reaction to her touch. His arms and legs are stiff, and he continues to cry.

While Grace is checking over his body, Penny takes his temperature and checks his nose, ears, and mouth. "His temperature is still pretty high, Dr. Grace. Do you want me to give a dose of Motrin?" Penny enters little Brady's vital signs into the computer and types notes as Grace reveals her findings.

"I think we need to take some blood and see what that reveals. Mrs. Miller, when was the last time Brady seemed normal?" Grace wraps her stethoscope around her neck and gives her attention to Mrs. Miller.

"Please call me, Carmen. Calling me by my last name is so formal. I noticed Brady's milk intake started declining three days ago. The following morning is when the fever started. He drinks milk but not as much as he had before. I should have brought him in sooner, but I didn't want to seem like I was overreacting as most new mothers do. Will he be alright, Dr. Grace?" Grace reaches over and takes Carmen's hands in hers.

"Carmen, we will do everything we can to get Brady better. Has anyone else in your family been sick or showing similar signs of loss of appetite or fever?" Carmen shakes her head, no.

"Okay, with your permission, I would like to do a full blood workup and start ruling things out. Once I take a look at his blood work, a treatment plan will start."

"Whatever you need to do, Dr. Grace." Grace nods at Penny, and she inputs the orders for Brady's blood work. We leave the room after redressing Brady.

"What do you think is wrong with him, Grace?" Penny asks as we walk back to the nurse's station.

"Did you notice any fluid or irritation in his ears?" Grace is writing some notes on her paper and places it back in her jacket pocket.

"He had redness in both ears, but I didn't notice any fluid. His mouth was red as well." She looks up at Grace with wide eyes. "Rigid limbs, irritability, lack of appetite. Holy shit! Meningitis?" I gasp and put my hands over my mouth.

"Based on his symptoms, yes. But I want to see what his blood work reveals. If it comes back positive, we will need to give Carmen antibiotics as well. Make sure you place a rush on the blood work." Grace grabs another chart, and we go in search of our next patient.

It's after lunch before we get Brady's blood work back. He tested positive for bacterial meningitis, and we worked quickly to get the antibiotics into his system. In some cases, bacterial meningitis in infants can be fatal. If Carmen had waited another day to bring him in, Brady might not have survived. Grace prescribed Carmen, as well as her husband and daughter, antibiotics as a precaution. They were all exposed to him at some point, and Grace felt being proactive in treating the other members of the family would be better than waiting for them to have symptoms surface.

The afternoon passes by quickly, and we treat quite a few people that test positive for the flu. The season started earlier than usual, and I'm thankful I already got the vaccine.

******This part contains references to thoughts of suicide and military death******

"Ana, we are going to take one for Dr. Bower's cases. He hasn't been in to do an assessment yet, and I volunteered to cover it for him. Follow me." I nod and walk with her to exam room A2.

We pull the curtain back and see a young man sitting on the bed with his head down. It looks as though he is asleep. When the patient hears the curtain move, his head perks up; His facial expression never changes as he looks back down at his lap.

"Mr. Brickman, my name is Dr. Grace Trevelyan, and this is Ana. Can you tell us why you are here?" She looks over his chart then makes eye contact with him.

He takes a deep breath but doesn't say anything. I notice there is a backpack sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"Mr. Brickman, are you hurting anywhere?" Grace continues to ask him questions, but he doesn't answer any of them. She asks him to excuse us, and she pulls me out into the hallway.

"Ana, Roger is a frequent patient in our ER. He comes in seeking treatment but usually leaves before we can do anything. I want you to be careful around him. Do not go in there without another nurse or doctor present, okay?" Her tone is serious, and I nod my head in agreement.

"I won't go in there by myself. What can we do to help him? Does he ever answer any questions?" Grace goes to the nearest computer to look up his medical history.

"He was here a few months ago but checked himself out before talking to a psychologist. It appears he is prior military, and if I had to guess, he is struggling with PTSD. I don't want to put any pressure on him by demanding answers. He will talk eventually. Let's grab some water and crackers before going back in there. Maybe a snack will help him open up a little bit."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Luke walking closer. His face shows no emotion, and I turn my head to the side, asking a silent question. He shakes his head.

I follow Grace back into Roger's room, and he has turned his body to the side, so his legs hang off the edge of the bed. His backpack is now on the bed next to him, and he has a gun in his hand. I gasp, and Grace looks back at me. She sees the expression on my face and looks back at Roger.

"What the hell?" Roger looks up at her with tears in his eyes. "Roger? What is going on? Talk to me. I have never seen you like this." Grace extends the water and crackers out to him, and he shakes his head no.

"Dr. Grace, the past few weeks have been harder than normal. The anniversary of Marie's death is tomorrow, and I can't handle living without her. She was my everything. She tried to help me adapt to life after being a soldier, but I couldn't get past the images that constantly floated around in my head. Innocent women and children, fellow soldiers, and even the enemy being killed have left me a damaged and broken man. I don't know how to fix it." He looks down at the gun in his hand and starts to sob.

I feel someone behind me, and I turn my head. Luke is standing behind me, ready to take action, but I shake my head. "Luke," I whisper. "He is struggling with PTSD. Can you talk to him?" He nods his head, and I take a deep breath.

"Roger? My name is Ana, and this is my friend, Luke. He was in Afghanistan for three tours. He knows how you are feeling. Will you talk to him?" Roger nods his head, and Luke walks in front of me to sit in the chair at the bed.

"Luke? How did you handle coming back to civilian life? Did your wife or girlfriend help you?" Roger asks while he grips the gun tighter. Oh, please, dear God, let Luke get through to him. There has to be something we can do.

"Sir, I served alongside my little brother Liam. We were on the front lines, and it had started to take its toll on him. We were less than a month away from our tour ending when a roadside bomb killed him and four other members of our squadron. I was the first one to reach him. He was hurt pretty bad, and I tried everything to save him. I was issued an honorable discharge and accompanied his body back to the United States. It took me a long time to get over the guilt I carried because he died instead of me. He had a girlfriend here, with plans to get married once the tour was over.

"His girlfriend at the time, Hannah struggled as well. I didn't feel comfortable around Hannah for a long time. One day she came to me and asked me what happened to Liam. I didn't understand what she was asking, so I told her Liam loved her very much and wanted to marry her. She said she already knew that. She wanted to know if he said anything before he died. Up to that point, Hannah and I hadn't talked about Liam at all. I would try and change the subject because the memories were still too fresh and painful. We started spending more time together, and one day she asked me if Liam made any final declarations before he died. She practically begged me to tell her anything about him. I couldn't take her crying, so I told her exactly what he said before he died." Luke stops talking, and Roger looks up at him.

"What did he say?" Roger loosened his grip on the gun.

"He wanted me to marry her; to have a family with her. To do everything he wouldn't be able to. I felt guilty and ashamed all over again because he died when it should have been me. When I told Hannah what he said, she cried. The pain for losing him returned, and I found myself holding her for comfort. One thing led to another, and we ended up having sex. I tried to apologize, but she told me she wanted it. I was the only thing she had left that reminded her of Liam, and she didn't want to live without me.

"It took me a few months to realize my feelings for her ran deeper than I thought. Now, we are closer than ever. Can you tell me about Maria?" Sawyer changes the subject quickly before his emotions take over.

"We were high school sweethearts. My father was in the Marines, and my two older brothers were also Marines. I felt it was the right thing to do, but Maria didn't see it that way. She told me I could create my own destiny and not follow behind them. I didn't agree with her, and she became upset, telling me to choose between her or the military. I chose the military because I wanted to serve my country.

"We stopped seeing each other after we graduated from high school. The day before I was to leave for boot camp, she came to see me begging for forgiveness. She said she had no right to make me choose, and wanted me any way she could have me, even if that meant me going into the military." Roger runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

"We kept in touch through letters, and I tried to call her every chance I got. After my first tour was over, we went to the justice of the peace and got married. I was stateside for about six months before I had to return to the Middle East with my unit. The second tour was harder because we were closer to the front lines, and I watched more of my fellow soldiers get killed.

"We got the word our tour was coming to an end, and I couldn't have been happier. I missed Maria, and I was ready to go home and start a family. When asked if I wanted to reenlist, I declined. I had served my country proudly, and I was ready to go home for good. The day before our plane was to return to the United States, I received word that Maria had been in a car accident. She was on life support and most likely was not going to make it." Roger hangs his head and starts to sob.

He cries for a few minutes, and I take the chance to sit next to him. I put my arm around his shoulders, and he continues to cry. I look at Luke, and he shakes his head. He understands the pain Roger is going through. I take a deep breath and think about what I want to say.

"Roger, I am so sorry for your loss. You are not alone, okay? We will be here with you." His crying slows, and he wipes his eyes with his palm.

He looks at me, then to Luke. "I don't know what to do now. Maria was all I had. I have no family here." His hand grips the gun tighter, and my chest clenches. The next few moments happen in slow motion, and I hold my breath in anticipation.

Luke sees the change in Roger's demeanor and jumps up to try to remove the gun from Roger's grip. "Roger, you don't want to do this man; there are resources out there to help you." Before anything else is said, the gun goes off.

CPOV

I feel like such an asshole. The past two days have been hell, and I have taken my frustration out on Ana. I swore I would never do that. We vowed to communicate openly, and the first time I get stressed out with GEH, I shut her out. And on top of that, the press is still hounding her about the rush for us to get married. We haven't revealed when we are getting married. How can they think it is sudden? Just because we are engaged doesn't mean anything.

I am looking over the paperwork on my desk, and Taylor comes rushing into my office. "Sir, there has been an incident at Seattle Grace." I stare blankly at him to continue. I get a sinking feeling in my gut.

"What is going on, Taylor? Out with it!" I practically yell.

"Your mother, Sawyer, and Ana were in a room with a suicidal patient, and a gun went off. I am trying to get more information on any injuries, but the hospital is not releasing anything, and I can't get in touch with Sawyer."

"How the hell did a gun in the emergency room? Don't they have metal detectors or something?" I jump out of my chair and reach for my jacket. "Let's go. I want to get there and make sure Ana and my mother are okay." I rush to the elevator as Taylor follows behind.

During the ride to the hospital, I think about my earlier conversation with Ana. I never gave her the chance to explain what happened at the airport. I didn't tell I love her. I didn't tell her why I had been on radio silence since yesterday morning. I grab a hand full of hair and yank as hard as I can. I can't lose her. I have to know she is okay. "Any word from Sawyer yet, Taylor?" He shakes his head.

Fuck! I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out my phone. There are no messages from Ana or my mother. I try to call both of them, each call going to voicemail. Please, baby, be okay. I am sorry about how I have acted. I close my eyes and will her to be alright.

We pull up to the hospital, and Seattle PD has everything taped off with yellow crime scene tape. There are hundreds of reporters and cameras around, but I could care less about that right now. I need to get inside and check on my family.

I approach the tape, and one of the officers stops me. "Excuse me, sir. You can't go in there. It is an active crime scene and an ongoing investigation." I feel my temper rise, and I want to call the chief of police and demand permission to enter the hospital.

"Can you tell me anything about the victims? My mother and finance work in the ER." Taylor reaches my side and nods at the police officer.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any information right now. As soon as anything is available, we will let you know." He turns to walk away, and I look around, searching for another entrance to the hospital.

"Taylor, there has to be a way for me to get in there. I need to know if Ana is alright." My voice breaks, and I feel myself starting to lose control.

"Sir, Mr. Grey." I look into his eyes as he speaks. "I know one of the lead officers over there, let me see what he can tell me. Stay right here; don't try to go inside, or they will probably arrest you. We don't need that on top of everything else." I nod, and he walks toward a group of uniformed officers.

He has a lengthy conversation with them and shakes their hands before walking back over to me. "Well?" I ask impatiently.

"The patient in question sought treatment today for depression. There were four people in the treatment room when the gun went off. They advise one person is injured and is in surgery right now to remove the bullet. They couldn't tell me if it was a male or female patient." I blow out a sigh of frustration.

"The only thing that does is amp up my anxiety. Did they say how long it would be before any more information is released?" I look back at the ER entrance. I can see people walking around inside. I wonder if my mother has called dad?

I reach for my phone, and before I can call out, I see an incoming call from Carrick. "Dad? Have you heard anything from mom?" I ask in a panic.

"Yes, I have heard from your mother. The only thing she could tell me is that she is alright." Maybe by the process of elimination, I can figure out how Ana is.

"Did she say anything about Ana or Luke Sawyer?" I hope dad can hear the desperation in my voice.

"No, she said one person was hit in the shoulder when the gun went off. They have one person in custody, which I assume is the patient." So was Ana or Luke shot?

"Mom didn't tell you who got shot? I'm going crazy with worry, dad. I need to know. If I call her, will she answer her phone? I tried earlier, and it went to voicemail." I hear dad sigh through the phone.

"Christian, the police are questioning her right now. They want to make sure Luke's firearm wasn't the one that went off." I shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, thanks for calling me, dad. I appreciate it. If you hear anything else, please call me. I am standing outside of the hospital entrance waiting to be able to go inside." He hangs up after promising to keep me informed.

"Dad says one person has a gunshot in the shoulder, and one person is under arrest. I guess we will have to wait it out. Is there anybody else we can call to permit us to enter?" I grab at my hair again.

Taylor shakes his head no. Before he can say anything, a uniformed officer comes up to us and tells us we can enter the building. "Sir, I understand your mother and one of your employees is inside there waiting to speak to you. We have cleared the ER and will be removing the tape." Fucking finally!

I rush through the automatic doors in search of Ana and my mother. "Grace Grey? Has anyone seen my mother?" I yell at anyone who will listen.

"Christian!" I turn around at the voice, yelling my name and see my mother. I run to her and take her into a hug.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt at all?" She shakes her head no, and I can hear her sobbing into my chest. "Where is Ana?" I pull her away from me so I can look at her face.

"Let's go into my office and talk." We quickly walk down the hall to her office, and as soon as the door shuts, I ask about Ana.

"She is fine, Christian. Well, physically, anyway. The patient we were trying to treat has severe PTSD. He served two tours in the middle east and lost his wife while he was on the second tour. He was struggling to deal with the trauma of what he saw during the war and trying to deal with Maria's death. Luke and Ana were talking to him, and things seemed to be going okay. Then suddenly, he gripped his gun and tried to turn it on himself. Luke was able to grab it and change its aim away from the patient. Unfortunately, he shot himself in the shoulder. It didn't hit any major arteries but did significant damage to his shoulder. The surgeon was optimistic about his recovery, but only time will tell." I cover my face with my hands at what she just told me.

"How did the patient get a gun in the ER? Aren't there metal detectors at the door?" I ask as I remove my hands from my face.

"He was brought in by ambulance. He carried a backpack with him. He wasn't acting suspiciously at the time. Therefore, security didn't search him or his belongings. Hospital administration is in the process of installing detectors at the walk-in entrance. When a patient comes in by ambulance, they are a case by case basis." That makes sense, but I hope after this recent incident, they will re-evaluate the procedure.

"Where is Ana now? I need to see her." Mom shakes her head.

"She is being interviewed by the lead investigators. After that, she will be speaking to a hospital psychologist. I have talked to her, and she seems okay." Mom leans back in her chair. "What happened between you and Ana earlier? She came in looking like she had been crying. She didn't go into much detail, but I know something is going on." My shoulders sink, and I feel like a scolded child.

"One of the companies GEH was in the process of taking over backed out. We were ready to sign the final paperwork, and they claimed they were able to find a better deal elsewhere. We had been working on this deal for a long time. I was trying to find a solution when Ana's comments to the press were released. I know I should have given her the chance to explain, but I wasn't really in the mood to listen to it." Mom's eyes widen slightly.

"You weren't in the mood to listen to her? For fuck sake, Christian! You asked her to marry you! If this is the kind of attitude she will have to deal with every time you have a deal go south, I hope she changes her mind about being your wife." Oh shit. Grace said the "f" word; she never says that. I must have ticked her off.

"Have you not learned anything from the past? Marriage is a two-way street. Communication is the key for both of you. She tried to talk to you right after she made her comments, but you focused on your business instead. I know there are times when that will have to happen, but you need to realize what is more important. When she comes out of that meeting, she will need your full support. If I find out you have done anything other than that, you will have hell to pay. Do you understand me?" I nod my head, remembering all the times, she would say that when I was a kid.

"I'm sorry, mom, I didn't mean it as it sounded. I love Ana so much, and I would never intentionally hurt her." She rolls her eyes.

"You did more than hurt her, Christian. You shut her out. If you want a long and happy marriage, you need to get a handle on your knee jerk reactions to things. Give her a chance to explain what happened without flying off the handle. Tell her what was going on with GEH. I know she will understand." I nod my head, and the door to her office opens. Ana walks in, looking rung out and exhausted.

I stand up and walk toward her with my arms open. She walks into them, and I pull her tightly to me. I don't say anything to her. Mom gets up from her chair and leaves the room. Ana and I stand there for a few minutes without saying a word.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" I ask her, then kiss the top of her head.

She shakes her head no and squeezes me tighter. "This will do perfectly." I bury my nose in her hair, expecting to smell hospital disinfectant, but I can only smell her shampoo.

"Ana, I want to apologize." She pulls away from me and shakes her head.

"Not now, Christian. I want to check on Luke and call Hannah. She has no idea any of this happened. Then I want to go home and soak in a warm bath to try and forget this day ever happened." I lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips. It ends too soon, and she reaches into my mother's desk to get her bag.

She pulls her phone out to call Hannah. Their conversation is brief, and Ana tells her she will wait to see her before leaving the hospital. "Let's go check on Luke, please." I nod my head and take her hand. She squeezes it tightly as we walk out the door.

At least we agree on one thing. I'm ready to forget this day ever happened.

**_A/N_**

**_There are two songs for this chapter. Beautiful Crazy by Luke Combs and Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Thanks to Denie for the idea of having Elliott and Kate getting engaged as well. Spread the love lol! I have decided to add a little more substance to the chapters. I am not sure how much longer the story will go. I wanted to make things a little more detailed, possibly adding some dramatic events involving other characters. Don't worry, I won't drag it out lol. We still have a concert, a wedding to plan and Olympic tryouts left (and maybe a baby in the mix). I also want to say I am in awe of all the authors that are still cranking out Fifty Shades fan fiction. I love reading other stories and how there are different interpretations on how C & A reach their HEA. One promise I will make now for future stories is that I don't write cheating stories and C & A will always have a happy ending. Enjoy Halloween and don't eat too much candy! _**

**_Sherry_**


	20. Whatever it Takes

Chapter 20 – Whatever it Takes

Ana POV

The ride home from the hospital is silent. I look out the window at the Seattle skyline. There are so many tall buildings with smaller ones peppered in between. Christian has my hand in a death grip, almost like he is worried I will disappear. I don't know what to say to him about his behavior over the past few days. We have talked endlessly about communication and how important it is. I take a deep breath and lay my head back on the seat rest.

The scene with Luke and Roger keeps playing over and over again in my mind. What would have happened if Roger would have shot himself or if the gunshot hit me instead of Luke? Tears threaten to fall as I think about Luke taking the bullet for me. I know that is part of his job, but I can't help but think what would have happened if he would have died.

The car comes to a stop in the garage, and Christian lets my hand go as he gets out of his side. He walks around to my door, opens it, and reaches his hand out for me to take. I put my bag over my shoulder and take his offered hand. We walk together to the elevator with Taylor close behind.

Christian enters the code for the penthouse, and I debate going back to my place alone. I need time myself to think about the past few days. Should I delay marrying Christian until he proves to me he's ready to get married? Hell, I may not be ready. The decision to postpone the wedding should be between both of us. So, I ride the elevator up to the penthouse.

We walk through the apartment and end up in the master bathroom. Christian lets go of my hand and start to run a bath. I stand still while he moves around the bathroom, gathering towels and putting lavender scented oil in the water. Once it reaches the desired level, he shuts the water off and turns to face me.

"Do you want to be alone? I can wait for you in the living room." He asks, then puts his hands down by his side. I can tell he is fighting with himself to take me in his arms and never let go.

"I want you to stay, Christian. We do have some things to talk about, but not right now." I start to remove my clothes, and he walks over to finish for me. He helps me into the tub, then takes his clothes off to join me. We sit at opposite ends of the bathtub, and it feels like we are miles apart.

He takes one of my feet in his hands and starts massaging the sole. His thumbs press into the arch, and it sends a tingle to my sex. I don't feel like having sex, but I can't help how my body is reacting to what he is doing to it.

We make eye contact, but our facial expressions don't change. He continues to massage my foot, taking his time. He slowly lowers it back into the water and picks up the other one. He gives it the same attention as the first one, and my sex continues to tingle. I don't fight the feeling, but I don't want to go any further.

Once he is done massaging my feet, he picks up the soapy sponge and starts to wash my body. I think he is doing this as a way of saying he is sorry. I want to know what was going on in his life that made him shut me out.

He finishes washing my entire body, and I fought my arousal the whole time. I wanted so badly to straddle his thighs and use him to pleasure myself, but I held back. He helps me stand up and wraps a towel around me. My hair is up in a messy bun, and I decide to leave it that way.

"Do you want some pajamas to wear?" He asks, and I nod my head. He leaves the bathroom in search of my clothes, and I turn around to see my reflection in the mirror. My outward appearance hasn't changed, but right now, I'm confused. I want to marry this man more than anything, but I can't continue to be on the receiving end of the silent treatment.

"Here you go." He hands me a top and bottom, along with a pair of panties. I get dressed in front of him, not caring that he is seeing me naked. I have zero interest in having sex right now.

I put my towel on the rack and walk out of the bathroom toward the kitchen. I am hungry, so I look in the refrigerator to see what Gail has left us. She usually keeps some meals that can be heated up in a hurry, so I grab some macaroni and cheese and some baked chicken. I place some on two plates and reheat them one at a time in the microwave.

Christian joins me in the kitchen and takes a seat at the breakfast bar. "What would you like to drink? I am going to stick with water," I ask him while getting two glasses off the shelf.

"Water is fine for me too." There is a long stretch of silence between us, so I speak first.

"What happened yesterday?" I take a drink of water and wait for him to answer. He takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"It started the day before yesterday. GEH was in talks with a tech company out of Texas. We were ready to sign a merger agreement, and they backed out. They supposedly received a better offer from a company in California. We had put so many working hours and money into this deal. We did everything possible to save it, but in the end, we lost it.

"That in combination with the press hounding you non-stop put me in a terrible mood. I was looking forward to you coming home; then, I found out your game started late, which caused your flight home to be late. When I heard about what you said to the press, it sent me over the edge. I wanted to get drunk and not think about anything. My entire day was terrible."

"Why didn't you tell me about it? I may not know a lot about mergers and acquisitions, but I do know you. Or at least I thought I did. As far as what I said to the press, you should have asked me about it, instead of assuming I was telling the truth. I have to be honest with you right now, Christian. The way you shut me out so easily makes me wonder how things will be if we get married." His eyes dart to mine, and he stops eating his dinner.

"What do you mean, if? Are you having second thoughts about getting married?" He swallows thickly, and I see the panic rising in his eyes.

"I had no idea what you had going on, Christian. I thought something was wrong, especially when Taylor told me I needed to talk to you about everything; only you wouldn't speak to me. And I needed to talk to you. The press got under my skin in a bad way, and the trip to Arizona wasn't the greatest. Instead of coming home to you and getting your comfort, I got the cold shoulder for something I had no control over.

"I can't go through this again. I won't go through this again. In the last conversation we had about communication, we promised each other we would talk no matter what. I know there are times when your business will come first, and I am okay with that. Having a simple conversation with me to say that a deal fell through would have let me know why you weren't talking to me." I take a deep breath and consider my words carefully.

"I am not having second thoughts about getting married. I love you so much, and that is what hurts the most about this. If I stay and you continuously shut me out, it will hurt just as bad as walking away." I move closer to him and take his hands in mine. "Do you understand what I am trying to say?" I look into his looking for any reaction. The only thing I see is a blank stare.

He nods his head slowly. "I understand what you are saying. As I have said before, I don't see how you are with me at all. I am so fucked up, Ana." I shake my head no, and he lets go of my hands. He stands up and pulls me into his arms.

"I am sorry for not telling you about the deal falling through. I am sorry that I wasn't there to listen and support you when you needed me the most. I wouldn't blame you for walking away right now and never looking back." He squeezes me tighter into him, and I feel him kissing the top of my head. "I love you so much, Ana, and I'm willing to let you go if that is what you want."

I pull away from him. "Have you not listened to a thing I have said? I don't want to leave. I want to plan our wedding. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and only you. I want to raise our children together; you spoiling them rotten and me trying to keep it under control." I smile. "You mean everything to me. Why is it so hard for you to realize that?" I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face to mine.

"Kiss me." He hesitates and looks into my eyes. He presses his lips to mine, and I take over the kiss, deepening it. He puts his arms around my waist and squeezes me tight. We kiss for a few moments, then break apart, allowing our foreheads to touch.

"Tell me how to make it up to you, Ana. I don't know what to do." He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

"Just be honest with me. That is all I ask of you, okay? No matter how bad it is or even if it's good. I want to know. It helps me understand you better. So next time a deal falls through, or you sign on the dotted line, I want to know every detail."

"Okay. I promise to tell you all the boring details." He laughs, and I join in.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I pull away from him to clean up our dinner dishes.

"Leave that for Gail," he says. I cock an eyebrow, and he shakes his head.

"I am not leaving a mess for her to clean up. It will only take a few minutes to rinse the dishes off and place them in the dishwasher. Why don't you turn the logs on and take a seat on the couch? I want to cuddle with you." He nods and kisses me quickly on the lips.

After I clean up our dinner mess, we spend the rest of the evening lounging on the couch wrapped in each other's embrace. We discuss wedding ideas, colors, and what kind of furniture we want for the new house. I tell him about meeting my mother tomorrow to look for a dress. Our big day is approaching, and I couldn't be more excited.

CPOV

I wake up feeling lighter and more refreshed than I have in weeks. Ana and I talked most of the night about everything and nothing. She told me about the little boy from the ER that has bacterial meningitis and how in awe she was with my mother. I told Ana about Grace being in the emergency room when my mother died. Our conversation went on and on until I carried her sleeping body to bed.

I push a strand of hair away from Ana's cheek, and she slowly starts to wake up. Her beautiful blue eyes open up and stare back at me. "Good morning, baby. How did you sleep?" She snuggles her body into mine and groans.

"Five more minutes?" she mumbles. I chuckle and kiss her forehead.

"No, we need to talk." She sits up suddenly and looks at the clock.

"I don't have a class for a few more hours. What do you want to talk about?" She lays back down, resting half her body on top of mine. This conversation is going to be tough on us both.

"Ana, I have been thinking about what you said last night. I think we need to wait to get married. I need to work on a few things, and I don't want you to feel pressured into getting married right away. We have plenty of time, and I want to make sure we are both ready." I wait to see what her reaction is before I say anything else. She says nothing, so I keep going.

"I thought the time apart for the last four years would help my maturity level, but I am still struggling in that department. I know you told me communication is the key for us, but I feel like I need to work on making myself better. Are you okay with waiting until after the first of the year?" She still hasn't said anything, and I swear she is holding her breath. "Ana?"

I feel her body shaking against mine, and I know she is crying. _Fuck_. I thought I was doing the right thing by taking the lead and giving her space. I try to pull her face off my chest so I can look in her eyes. She fights against me and rolls off of the bed. She stumbles into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

After a few minutes, I hear water running, and I assume she is taking a shower. I get out of bed and lean my head against the door, listening for anything. I hear what I think is her sobbing, and I try to open the door. She must have locked it, and that upsets me. What if she hurts herself in there and I can't get to her?

"Ana! Ana, please open the door." I rest my forehead against the wood, willing her to open it up. I knock louder, trying to get her attention. "Anastasia? Open this door, or I will take it off the hinges." A few seconds later, the door opens, and she stands on the other side of it, wearing a robe. Her eyes are red and puffy, opposite of the blue orbs I got lost in a few minutes ago.

"Oh, Ana. I'm sorry. I thought.." she raises her hand before I can finish what I want to say.

"I heard what you said. I want to take a shower alone. We can talk more afterward if that is okay with you." Her voice is flat and void of any emotion. I grab my hair, pulling it. She stands still, her hands clasped in front of her. I nod my head and leave the bathroom.

About thirty minutes later, she walks out of our bedroom, fully dressed. Her hair is in a bun on top of her head, and she is not wearing any makeup. "Do you want some breakfast?" I ask, hoping she will want to talk some more.

"No, thank you. I have lost my appetite. I have to get going." She turns to leave, and I reach out for her hand.

"Please don't leave upset, Ana." She scoffs.

"How am I supposed to feel? I guess this is you communicating to me that you aren't ready to get married, and I should be happy that you are finally giving me that. I am getting whiplash here, Christian. I don't know what to think. One minute we are planning how to decorate the new house and talking things out. Now you seem like you aren't ready to get married. Maybe we shouldn't talk for a few days. Concentrate on your business, and I will focus on finishing out school." She pulls her hand from mine and walks to the elevator. The doors open and she gets inside, keeping her back to me as the doors close. I thought I would feel better giving us time to not rush into marriage. Maybe I was wrong. I hope I haven't made the biggest mistake of my life.

Ana POV

The ride down to the garage took forever. I need to get away from here. Thank goodness we are traveling to LA this afternoon. I don't think I can be in the same building as Christian right now. How did our conversation go from moving forward with our wedding to not having one at all? What did I do wrong? Should I have kept quiet about the entire thing? No way. I'm glad I told him how I felt. Even though it hurts right now, it will get better after a few days. Besides, I brought up the idea of him communicating to me, so I will have to deal with it.

The elevator doors open, and Belinda is waiting for me beside my car. "Miss Steele, are you alright?" I shake my head and continue walking to the passenger side of my car. She opens my door, and I get in. Before she starts the car, she turns to face me. "Do you want to talk?"

"No, I need you to drive. I don't care where just get me away from here." She nods her head and starts the engine. Thankfully there aren't many reporters outside, and we can escape without being photographed.

I grab my phone from my purse and email my instructor that I am sick and will not be in class today. I call mom and ask her if I can come over. She knows right away that something is wrong.

"Of course you can come over, Ana. You don't even need to ask. I'll see you when you get here." I end the call and bury my face in my hands. I know I shouldn't be upset with Christian for trying to do the right thing, but I am so confused right now.

We arrive at mom's condo, and I tell Belinda she can wait downstairs. I will text her if and when I am ready to leave. Mom is waiting for me at the door when I get off the elevator.

"Oh, mom. I don't know what to do." She takes me in her arms, and we walk into her condo.

"Tell me what happened, from the beginning," I tell her everything, starting with the trip to Arizona. I finish the conversation with what happened this morning. She is sitting on the couch speechless for a few moments.

"I think it's wise you are apart from each other for a while. You two have been attached at the hip, barely coming up for air. Aren't you supposed to be going to LA today?" She got up and fixed us both a cup of coffee.

"Yes, our plane leaves at 1:00. I will have to go back to my apartment and pack a bag. I know I need clarity on this mom, but what am I supposed to do?" She sits down next to me.

"I can't tell you what to do, sweetheart. I know you two love each other, but there is still some immaturity in the relationship. Maybe you need to take a step back and get to know each other better. He's not saying he doesn't want to get married, right?" I nod my head, and she continues. "Then give him space and let him figure it out. You need to focus on finishing school." I nod my head, knowing she is right. My eyes water, and I try to fight it off.

"Thank you for being the voice of reason. I need to get back to my apartment and pack a bag. I love you. Since there is no rush for the wedding, we can figure out another time to go dress shopping." I hug her tightly and revel in her closeness. I am so glad she is here. I know Kate is going to have a lot to say about this situation, and I honestly don't want to listen to it right now.

I text Belinda that I am going down to the garage, and she lets me know she is waiting by the car. The ride back to Escala is quiet, and it allows me to reflect on the past few months. Christian and I meet again after four years, and we jump feet first into a relationship. I think we only went out a few times, and the only thing we talked about was what happened while we were apart. We should have been focusing on who we are instead of the past.

I have developed a mild headache, so I fix a quick sandwich to tide me over until we get to LA. I text Hannah to see how Luke is, and she tells me he is doing okay. They repaired his shoulder, and the doctor said with physical therapy, he will gain full use of it again. Since Luke is in excellent physical condition, it will help his recovery go smoother. I'm sure he is chomping at the bit to get out of the hospital.

I quickly pack a bag with the clothes I still have here. I need to get my clothes back from Christian's apartment. Maybe I will do that when he isn't home.

Belinda and I wait for the elevator, and when it opens, Christian and Taylor are in it. We make eye contact, but I quickly look away. "We can get the next one," I say, but Christian scowls and holds the door open.

"We can share this one. I'm sure we are both going to the garage." We board the elevator, and I turn my back to him. I close my eyes and try to control my breathing. I am doing okay until I feel his hand take mine.

"Are you leaving town?" He asks in a hurt voice.

I turn to face him. "The volleyball team is playing in LA tomorrow. Our flight leaves at 1:00 today." I don't offer any other explanation. I turn back toward the elevator doors, wishing it would hurry up and open. I can't stand being this close to him without tearing up.

"Well, good luck. Can we talk when you get back into town?" He asks with hope in his voice. I take a deep breath.

"I don't know. I will use this time to clear my head and see where we go from here." Thankfully, the elevator doors open and I bolt out to my car.

The plane ride helps to get my thoughts in order. Luckily, Kate has no idea that anything has happened between Christian and me. Mom says we never really had a chance to get to know the new Christian and Ana. We were so geared up on discussing the past; we didn't try to focus on the present. Our past is just that; our past and it doesn't define us. Yes, it helps shape us, but we can always change our path.

So, step one for me is to get to know Christian better. I want to know how he is when he works. I know he dedicates himself to his business, but what is his day to day process? I'm sure he has tons of meetings and conference calls, but how does he make his business successful? How does he get it all done?

Secondly, I need to get through the end of the semester before committing to marriage. I won't be working after the first of the year, but I will hopefully be training for the Olympics. And that is another thing. I will be relocating to Anaheim to practice with the team. That will put an additional strain on Christian. _Fuck_!

"Ana." I hear a sing-song voice. "Earth to Ana!" I look to my left and see Kate sitting in the seat next to me. "Where were you just now? I called your name like five times. Are you alright?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, just thinking about a few things. What's up?" I change the subject, hoping she won't ask anything else.

"Nothing. I just wanted to catch up with you. We haven't talked in a while. Are you sure everything is alright with you? You seem a little distracted." She leans in closer to me. "Is everything okay between you and Christian?" I look down into my lap and consider telling her what is going on.

"Some things have come up in the past few days, and we are taking a step back from getting married. We haven't discussed when we will get married, if at all." Kate takes my hand in hers.

"Oh, Ana! Why didn't you call me?" I start to tear up again. I clear my throat before speaking.

"To be honest, this whole thing came to a head this morning. Over the past few days, some bad things came up with GEH, and he and I didn't speak. The press hounded me the entire time the team was in Arizona. I made some comments about being a pregnant gold digger, and that set Christian off. He wouldn't let me explain, giving me the silent treatment instead. We talked everything out last night, and I thought we were okay. Apparently, he woke up having second thoughts and wanted to call off the wedding. So, here we are." I wring my hands together, trying to fight the tears that want to fall.

"Did he say why he wanted to call things off? What you just said doesn't seem like a good enough reason." She slides closer to me and puts her arm around me. I lean my head down on her shoulder.

"We did rush into things, Kate. We love each other, and I know he is the one for me. I just don't like being shut out. We talked about our pasts but never made any attempt to talk about the present and future. Does that make sense?" The pilot comes across the speaker telling us to fasten our seat belts because we are on the final approach to the airport. Kate stays in the seat next to me and buckles her belt.

"We can talk later," Kate says, then squeezes my hand.

"Okay." I smile at her.

Our plane arrives in enough time for us to go straight to the UCLA campus for our match. We change in the locker room and use the auxiliary gym to do warm-ups. I check over the notes about UCLA's hitters and defensive setup. It is similar to Arizona's, and I hope the outcome of this match is better than that one.

Our match against UCLA ended with a win for us. We dominated them in three games, leaving no doubt who is the stronger team. We usually try to play two teams in the same area when we travel, but not this time. We take the bus back to the airport to board the plane back to Seattle. The events of the past few days have drained me, and I'm ready for some sleep. Hopefully, my mind will shut off enough so I can fall asleep.

Belinda drops me off at my apartment, and I lock the door behind me. Kate is staying with Elliott again, so I have the place to myself. Or so I thought. I am scared out of my skin when I see Christian sitting on my couch. "What the hell, Christian? You scared the shit out of me!" I walk into the kitchen to get something to drink and calm my nerves.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I should have told you I was here. Can we talk for a few minutes?" He leans back against the counter, and it gives me a chance to take in his features. His eyes look tired, and he's dressed in gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

I shrug my shoulders. "Sure, we can talk. What's on your mind?" I take a sip of water, waiting for him to respond.

"I have been replaying our conversation from this morning over and over in my mind. I realize I approached this situation the wrong way. I want you to know that I love you very much, Ana, and I still want to marry you. I have pushed you into something you may not be ready to do. That is why I want to step back and establish a strong foundation for us."

He walks to me and places his hand on my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into his touch, feeling him move closer and pulling me into his arms. I rest my head on his chest, inhaling his manly scent. "We will get this right, Ana." We stand there in silence for a few minutes.

"I know," I respond. "Let's go into the living room and sit down. It will be more comfortable." He kisses my forehead, and we walk together to the couch.

"The plane ride to LA gave me a chance to think about different things. We have talked about our lives during our time apart. But I don't know anything about who you are today; what makes you tick. I want to know Christian Grey, the CEO. I want to do the things you enjoy, and I want to share the things I enjoy with you. Does that make sense?" He nods his head.

"Yes, it does. I enjoyed our time in Hawaii, and I think doing things like that together would be fun." He smiles, and my heart melts.

"I haven't been able to cook anything for you besides breakfast. Maybe one night a week, we can try to have dinner together either here or out somewhere? I know our schedules sometimes don't match, and maybe I could substitute lunch at your office." I take his hand in mine, making circles in his palm.

"That sounds great. I know you can cook, Ana. But I am used to Gail having food already prepared and in the refrigerator. I am a pro at using the microwave." He grins and encloses my hand in his. "I want you to know that I never had any intention of not marrying you. I would do my own thing. Now that you are in my life, I need to consider your feelings in whatever I do. I want to share everything with you, no matter if it's good or bad. I should have turned to you when my business dealings went to shit. I referred back to sulking to myself, and I hurt you. For that, I am sorry." He looks down at our hands.

"I know. I think if we give it a few months, we will be ready to move forward with wedding plans. Volleyball, school, the holidays, and National Team tryouts are taking up so much of my time. I want to devote as much of my free time to you as I possibly can, so I will make every effort to introduce you to some things I like to do. Is that okay with you?" He pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me.

"Anytime I get to spend with you sounds amazing. I am still not against having a destination wedding. Everything can be ready for us, from the food to the music. How does that sound?"

"I like that idea. Let's see where we stand at the first of the year and go from there. What are we going to do about the house? I want to get it ready to move into it after we are married. We can stay here or at your place, depending on what is happening with our schedules." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"That sounds perfect. Are we on the same page with everything so far? If not, we can talk things out as we go." I try to hold back a yawn, but it slips out. "Come one, let's go to bed." He stands up with me in his arms and carries me to my bedroom.

"I hate the idea of spending time together based on our calendar. That's not much of a relationship. Maybe we should take what we can get instead of scheduling something. " I nuzzle his neck, enjoying the closeness.

"I know, Ana. We are both super busy. It will all work out. It has to." He sits me down on the edge of the bed, then goes in search of my pajamas.

"Actually, can we take a shower before going to bed? We left LA as soon as the game was over, and I haven't had a shower," I ask as I walk into the bathroom. I reach into the shower and turn on the water.

"A shower would be great. Let me help you get undressed." He reaches down and grabs the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. His fingertips glide along my skin, leaving goosebumps behind. His touch always elicits the same reaction from my body. I look into his eyes, and they are dark with desire.

He removes the remainder of my clothes, and I stand before him naked. I know he is horny because I see his erection bulging in the front of his sweat pants. I step toward him and remove his shirt. As I place soft, wet kisses on his chest, I hear him moan in pleasure. I push my hand into the front of his pants, palming his erection. I wrap my hand around it, pulling from base to tip. He grabs my neck and pulls me in for a scorching kiss.

Our kiss is hungry and frantic like we haven't seen each other in months. I throw my arms around his neck and grab his hair. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling us together. Breaking off the kiss, he slides his sweats and underwear down to his feet. He picks me up and walks us into the shower.

The rainwater showerhead covers us both in warm water as Christian pushes me up against the marble shower wall. His forehead rests against mine as our eyes lock. "I love you so much, Ana. I am afraid that you being apart from me will make you realize you can do better. You have told me over, and over that, you love me and only me. I was in a rush to get married before you changed your mind."

"Oh, Christian. I wanted to get married a soon as possible, too. We have already waisted so many years apart. But those years helped us to grow up to a certain degree. Let's take the next few months to learn more about who we are now. You will never get rid of me, baby. I love you with all my heart." He grins and kisses my lips softly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, let's get you dirty." Christian gets down on his knees in front of me, sliding one of my legs over his shoulder. He kisses in a circle around my belly button, then kisses a trail down to my sex. His tongue lazily circles my clit as he slides a finger inside of me, continuing to lick and suck until I am on the edge of an orgasm. He adds a second finger, and I rock my hips against his fingers.

He sucks harder on my clit, and my body erupts in pleasure. He continues to suck and lick until I can't take anymore. He stands and engulfs my mouth in a searing kiss. I taste myself on his lips, and I thrust my tongue in his mouth, wanting more.

He grabs the back of my thighs and lifts me. I wrap my legs around his hips, and he enters me in one swift motion. We both gasp at the feeling of our connection. "Open your eyes. I want to see you." I open my eyes as he slowly pulls in and out of me.

"Faster, Christian." He picks up speed slightly, grinding his hips in a circle. In, grind, out. In, grind, out. Each time he grinds against me, he rubs against my clit. I am climbing toward another orgasm. I squeeze my legs tighter around him as my cries of pleasure get louder.

"Let me hear you, baby. Your tight pussy feels good on my dick," he grunts out while moving in and out of me. The combination of the warm water flowing over me, Christian working his magic dick, and the love in his eyes for me send me over the edge into another orgasm.

"Christian!" His name rushes from my lips as he continues to move. His thrusts become harder and deeper, and I know he is close. Our eyes remain on each other as he comes with a grunt.

"Every time we are together like this, it gets better and better," he says, then kisses the tip of my nose.

"It will keep getting better and better." I release my grip around his hips one leg at a time. My legs feel like jello, and I have a hard time standing on my own. We stand there for a few minutes holding each other as the water continues to run over our bodies.

"I guess we need to get clean now." Christian reaches for my shampoo bottle and pours some into his hand. He runs his hands through my hair, soaping it up. The feeling of his fingers on my scalp is heavenly.

"Mmm. That feels good." I rest my hands on his hips while he continues to wash my hair.

"Lean your head back." I lean back into the water as he rinses the suds from my long hair. My heart is full of love for this man, and his need to take care of me. We take turns cleaning each other, stealing kisses along the way.

We are lying in each other's arms, and I am slowly drifting off to sleep. Christian kisses my forehead then speaks. "I was scared the other day." My eyes fly open, and I rise up to look at his face.

"Scared of what?" I ask, concerned something happened at GEH.

"When you, my mother, and Luke were in the room with the suicidal guy. When Taylor came into my office telling me an incident occurred at the hospital, I panicked. I tried to call you and my mother, with no luck. Taylor couldn't reach Luke, and my mind automatically went to the worst possible scenario." He squeezes me tighter. "Then we got to the hospital, and the police had everything taped off, not allowing anyone in or out. The investigators wouldn't tell us anything about what was going on or if anyone was hurt.

"I wanted to barge past the police and find you. Dad called me to see if I knew something had happened. He had talked to mom, and she filled him in on the situation. She wasn't able to tell him who got shot. I was thankful mom didn't get hurt, but I still couldn't get the idea out of my head that something happened to you." I lay my head back down on his chest and let him get the rest of his emotions out.

"Once we were able to go inside, we found mom, and she took me to her office to explain what happened. I was so relieved when you walked into her office. I don't know how I would survive if I lost you, Ana." I sit straight up, bringing him with me.

"I know. I froze when I saw the gun. Luke did a good job talking to him through things. I am not sure what made Roger want to do what he did. He was depressed from losing the love of his life and trying to deal with flashbacks of the war. I'm sorry that you didn't know what was going on. It must have made things hard for you." I kiss his cheek, and he hugs me tightly.

"I am glad that you are alright, physically. Are you okay, mentally? Do you need to talk it out with someone?" I shake my head.

"No, I am okay. I am worried about Luke. This situation could trigger memories of when Liam died. Do you think the hospital can recommend a therapist for him?"

"If they don't, I probably can. I know a few." Christian chuckles.

"Did you see a therapist?"

"I had a weekly appointment with one from the time I turned thirteen until I left for Harvard. When I returned to start my business, I wasn't sure if I needed to see one. The woman that shall not be named said I shouldn't see a therapist because she would help me with whatever I needed. I knew that was a crock of shit, but I still decided not to see one. Getting away from her was the best thing I could have ever done. Well, the second-best thing." He whispers the last part.

"What is the best thing you have ever done?" I ask as he tucks strands of hair behind my ear and kisses me softly.

"Finding you again and asking you to be my wife." He smiles widely.

"That is two things." I chuckle.

"But you understand what I am saying, don't you?" I nod my head smiling.

"Of course I do." I take his face in my hands. "The next few months are going to be difficult, but I promise I will do my best not to complain about not spending time together because I know how much better it will be in the end. Please talk to me if anything is bothering you or if what we are trying to do is not working. I promise to do the same."

"I promise." Our lips come together in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Come get under the covers. We need to get to sleep." I move off his lap and crawl down under the blankets. I turn on my side away from him, and he pulls me in closer to his chest.

"I love you, Christian." I close my eyes and start to drift off again.

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses my neck, and I fall asleep in the comfort of his arms.

Tonight is the benefit concert, and I am a bundle of nerves. We had our final run-through on Tuesday and nailed down the final song list. We were considering adding a few other songs but couldn't get the transition right, so we dropped them.

Christian and I have been working on getting to know each other better. We had a movie day on Saturday, each of us selecting our favorite movie to watch. We both chose action movies, his being a little older than mine. His favorite movie is Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. I had no idea he was into older action movies. He rolled his eyes when he saw the opening credits of the one I chose. I love Christian Bale as Batman, and Heath Ledger played an awesome Joker. He had never seen The Dark Knight, and he said he liked it. We finished off the day eating dinner with his parents.

We told them about postponing the wedding for a few months. They agreed it was a good idea and said they would support us both no matter what. We discussed Thanksgiving dinner and decided to have one big meal at their house. Christian's sister Mia is supposed to be back in town then.

School is winding down, and I couldn't be happier. I am only taking one class, but that, combined with the hours I am putting in at the hospital, I am worn out. I can't imagine how bad it would be if I had a full course load. I have seen Christian once since our movie day, and I am in withdrawals. I think am borderline obsessed with him.

We won our only match last week against Utah. This upcoming week is going to be tough because we travel to Stanford, then Oregon. The team will be gone for three days, making it back in time for Halloween. Devin asked me to work Halloween night at Mile High because they are combining a costume contest with a theme night. It should be interesting to see what kind of crazies come out.

My ringing cell phone brings out of the memory. "Hey, mom, how are you?"

"I am doing good, Ana. Are you nervous about tonight?" I told mom about the concert, and she gave me a pep talk of sorts.

"Maybe a little bit. Did I tell you a recording label offered the group a contract? They asked me if I was interested, and I told them not in the slightest. Me singing with them tonight is only a favor that will not repeat."

"That is great. What label are they signing with?" I hear her talking with someone in the background.

"Capitol Records. The rep that came by last week is nice. They will be signing the deal sometime this week in LA. The entire group graduates this semester or has already graduated, so moving there won't be an issue. I am excited for them. They have worked really hard and deserve attention. Don't say anything about it, though. A formal announcement will be made tonight during the performance."

"That is great. I am happy for them. How are you doing with school and your required hours at the hospital? Have you done the orthopedic rotation yet?"

"I have a few more weeks in the ER; then I can do the ortho time with you. I will send you the days I am available, and we can get it scheduled. I have a few surgery rotations, and labor/delivery left. I will be so glad when this is over. I am exhausted." I chuckle.

"I know, baby. It is a lot of work to get it done, but so worth it. Have you considered what you will do when you make the National Team?"

"I haven't made the team, mom. And no, I haven't figured that part out yet. I will be away from work for at least seven months. The Olympics are in July, and I have no intention of working while I'm trying to train. Once the tryouts are over, it will be easier to make a decision."

"Okay, sweetheart. My next appointment is here. Be sure to send me your available days." Wait. Is she working on Saturdays?

"Mom, why are you working on Saturdays?"

"I open up my office for a few hours on Saturday mornings so some high school students can come in for evaluations and have x-rays if needed."

"That's awesome, mom. You are so considerate for others."

"Most of the kids that come in receive injuries during their Friday night games and don't want to wait until Monday to see a doctor. I have to go, honey. I will talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you, mom. Thanks for listening."

"I always will, Ana. Bye." The line goes dead, and I place my phone on the counter. I walk over the windows at the balcony and overlook Seattle. My view isn't as great as Christian's, but I can still see most of Seattle. I love this city. I have no idea what my future holds, but I can't wait to experience it.

I arrive at Mile High in the early afternoon to help set up for tonight. We can get things set up quickly due to everyone's help. There will be a brief intermission to bring a baby grand piano on stage for the second half of our set.

We do a brief soundcheck making sure everything is perfect. My nerves are getting worse, and I hope I don't throw up. I am singing backup on most of the songs, and I am not sure why I'm so nervous. Maybe a shot of alcohol before going on stage will help.

Security lets us know lines have started forming outside, and they will be allowing patrons in soon. _Here we go_.

CPOV

I can tell Ana has been nervous all week. She tells me she is fine, but I know better. I tried taking her mind off of things, but we have only been able to talk on the phone. I am in my home office, wrapping things up when my cell phone rings. Elliott's name is flashing on the screen, and he is calling to make sure I will be in attendance tonight.

"Elliott."

"What's up, bro? What time are you arriving at Mile High?" I look at my watch, checking the time.

"I will leave in about thirty minutes or so. Why what's up?" He probably wants a ride.

"Can we ride together? I plan on having a few drinks, and I don't want to worry about leaving mine or Kate's car there overnight."

"That's fine. Be up here in thirty minutes, and we can go together."

"Alright, see you in a few." I hang up without saying anything else.

I close down the programs on my computer and decide it's time to get ready. I jump in the shower, quickly cleaning myself up. I am excited to see Ana perform. She has a beautiful voice on her own, and I'm sure it will blend well with the others.

I throw on a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue button-up over a white t-shirt. Tonight is supposed to be casual, and I hope what I'm wearing is relaxed enough. As I'm putting on my chucks, I hear Elliott yelling from the living room.

"I'll be out in a minute." I grab my jacket from the closet and walk out to meet Elliott.

He and Kate are sitting on the couch when I enter the room. "You two ready?" I start walking toward the elevator. I tried to give Taylor the night off, but he politely declined. With Luke being out on medical leave, he felt more comfortable attending the concert.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm ready for a few drinks. Ana told Kate there would be reserved tables for us near the stage. I can't believe little Ana is going to sing in public." Elliott shakes his head.

"This is a one-time thing. Ana's been sick with nervousness all morning," Kate points out to Elliott while we walk to the elevator.

"We should get there in plenty of time to talk to her and help her relax." I press the button for the garage once we are inside the elevator. Taylor is already down there waiting for us.

As we pull up to the Mile High Club, I can't believe how crowded it is already. The line is down the block and around the corner. There was a limited amount of tickets made available, but it appears they will be turning people away. At least they are making a CD of tonight's performance available for sale.

We use the employee entrance and bypass the line. We could hear the moans and groans of people as they had to continue to wait in line.

"Sucks to be them," Elliott murmurs.

"Yeah, being the owner does have its perks." As we enter the bar, I look around, searching for Ana. I find her standing next to a group of people I assume is the rest of the band.

I walk up behind her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She turns around, ready to throw a punch, but smiles when she sees me. She throws her arms around my neck, and I hug her back, picking her up off the floor.

"Are you alright?" I whisper in her ear. She nods, and I hold her tighter.

We break apart, and she introduces me to the other band members. They are friendly and speak highly of Ana. She has that effect on people. She is genuine to everybody. It makes her easier to love.

"Let me show you to the table I reserved for you. I think it has the best view of the stage." She walks us around to the other side of the stage area. "Is this alright? Would you like any drinks? I can get them for you from the bar." Elliott and Kate tell her what they want, and decline anything right now. She takes off toward the bar, and I can tell she is still nervous.

She returns with Kate and Elliott's drinks and hands me a bottle of water. I pull her into another hug, kissing her on the forehead. "Don't be nervous, baby. You will do great."

"Thank you, Christian. I'm sure that once we are through the first song, I will be fine." Her voice never wavers as she talks. "Do you all want a refill before I need to join the band?" Kate nods, and Ana heads back to the bar.

While she is gone, I look around the room. People are coming in at a steady pace, ordering drinks, and finding a seat. Before long, there will be no more seats available. The marketing department did a great job promoting this event.

Ana returns with the drinks and kisses me. "I hope you all enjoy the show."

"Break a leg, little Ana." Kate punches Elliott in the arm.

Kate hugs Ana and wishes her luck. "You will do great. See you when it's over."

Each band member comes on stage, checking their instruments, making sure they are in tune, and ready to go. Ana walks to a keyboard and drops off a few bottles of water. I wish she would have told me what songs they will be performing.

Waitresses are busy making their rounds collecting drink and food orders. I am hungry, so I order a few appetizers for our table. "Did Ana tell you the song list?" Elliott asks before bottoming out his beer.

"No, she said it was a surprise. Kate, did she mention anything to you?" The waitress for our area refills our drinks and hovers a little too closely.

"No, your fiancé didn't mention what songs they were singing tonight. We haven't talked that much this week. We both have been busy with class, and finishing out the semester. I think working so many hours at the hospital is stressing her out." Kate stares at the waitress. "Excuse me, is there any other reason why you are still standing here? You have refilled our drinks, and other tables need service." The waitress bows her head and scurries away from our table.

"Kate, your claws are coming out," Elliott chuckles. Kate shrugs and takes a sip of her Cosmo.

"Now, I know how Ana feels about being out in public. Some women have no manners." I nod my head in agreement.

The lead singer, his name is Jordan I think, comes on stage and stands behind the microphone.

"Hey, everybody! Thanks for coming out tonight and supporting us. If you didn't already know, all of the proceeds from tonight, including the price of tickets, will benefit The Wounded Warrior Project. Audio disks will be available in a few days, but you can preorder them after the show. We will be taking the stage in about five minutes, so grab a refill of your drinks and enjoy the show."

I look around the room in search of Ana, but there is no sign of her. Prescott is standing off the stage near a door, which I assume has the band members behind it.

A few moments later, the door opens, and each member walks out and takes their place on the stage. Ana is the last one to leave the room. When I see what she is wearing, I grin from ear to ear. She has on a solid black t-shirt with white lettering that reads, "These belong to Mr. Grey." The word `these' spreads across her breasts. I hear Elliott bust out laughing beside me.

"I guess she wants everyone to know who she belongs to? Where is your shirt? You need one that says you belong to Ana." I look over at Elliott, and he has a broad, toothy grin on his face. Kate is giving Ana a thumbs up.

The band takes the stage, and within a few moments, the drummer counts out a beat, and the rest of the group joins in. The volume is perfect, even though we are sitting next to the stage. I have a clear view of Ana, and I am sure she planned it that way.

The first song is familiar to me, but I am not sure of the name. Landon is playing the banjo, and the group as a whole sounds terrific. Their voices meld beautifully, and they are very talented. They have devoted a lot of time and effort into putting this concert together. I'm surprised a record label hasn't offered them a contract.

The song gets to the chorus, and I remember hearing this song in a movie Ana made me watch. Matthew McConaughey taught Kate Hudson how to ride a motorcycle - _I want to feel the sunshine shining down on me and you, when you put your arms around me, you let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do._ And that's the truth. Ana is strong enough for both of us. I know with her by my side, I can do anything.

The next song is another upbeat tune. The crowd is getting into it by clapping their hands and tapping their feet. Some are even singing along with the band. I watch Ana as she plays and sings and I can't help but smile. She is happy, smiling, and laughing and having a good time performing. She could do this as a career if she wanted to. _But do I want her to? All those guys lusting over her? Hell no._

I am busted out of my thoughts when the song changes. Ana is standing at the edge of the stage with a microphone in her hand. Jordan is singing the male lead, and Ana is singing the female part. This song is familiar, as well. I wish Ana would have told me the song list. I catch the last part of what Ana sings - _I'm thinking everybody better stand in line, 'Cause they need to know that your body's coming with me tonight_.

The song continues with both of them singing together and on their own. She is walking across the stage, singing and shaking her ass in tight jeans, and she is turning me on right now. Ana walks back over toward our table. She walks off the stage and sits on my lap, singing the part about everybody needing to know I'm going home with her tonight. Hell, yes, I am. She briefly kisses me, then goes back on stage amid a bunch of catcalls.

I have to admit I am having fun. I see another side of Ana that I didn't know was there. She can do practically anything - sing, playing a variety of musical instruments, and engaging the crowd.

The next few songs pass by, and they are great as well. The band picked some popular songs to play tonight. I make a mental note to talk with the manager about matching the proceeds from tonight to Wounded Warrior, including the proceeds of the CD's sale.

Ana grabs a fiddle from its rest and makes her way to the front of the stage. "I knew Ana was talented, but good lord. She can do anything." Elliott says to no one in particular.

"I was thinking the same thing. Ana could have a music career if she wanted to." He nods in agreement. "But, I hope she never considers it." Elliott turns to look at me.

"Why not? You wouldn't support her if she decided to make music a full-time career?" Elliott asks me as I take a drink of water.

"It's not that, Elliott. I don't want her around all those guys lusting after her and wanting her. I would go on the road with her anyway. If that is what she wanted to do, then I would support her. I always will." Elliott pats me on the shoulder.

"I hear you, man. I feel the same way about Kate. But I trust her to love only me, and the hell with the rest of the turds!" He laughs and finishes off his beer. He flags down a waitress, and she gets him a refill. He is not drunk, yet.

The drummer counts out the beat, and the next song starts. The banjo from earlier makes another appearance, along with Ana playing the fiddle. This song is one of Bob Dylan's that Darius Rucker redid. Ana plays the fiddle at the end of the song, and the crowd gives her booming applause when she finishes. Everyone here knows her as bartender Ana, and she is very popular.

They play a few more songs, the last one being a slow song about a woman getting the best of the male singer, and how he uses the breakup to move on with his music. The band takes a small intermission to bring out a baby grand piano to center stage. I hope Ana plays it.

The entire band walks over to our table, and Ana sits on my lap. "Hey, what do you think so far?" she asks after kissing my lips.

"You guys sound awesome. I can tell a lot of work went into this, and I'm impressed." I look at Ana, and she has a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, that means a lot. We are hoping this event will help us get a chance to play other places and be seen, maybe a record label will take notice and pick us up," Jordan says while putting his arm around Ashley.

It appears all of the band members are in relationships with each other. I feel better knowing that since Ana has spent a lot of time with them. There was virtually no chance of another guy trying to make moves on her.

As we are talking, the General Manager of The Mile High, Spencer Jacobs, takes the stage and grabs the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of The Mile High Club, thank you for attending this evening. As you know, the band tonight wants all proceeds to benefit the WW project, and we are happy to do it. Some of you may not know who they are, so why don't you guys join me on stage." The band walks to the stage, and Ana stays on my lap.

"You too, Ana," Spencer says. Ana shakes her head no, but I nudge her up to join her bandmates.

Spencer reveals the band's name as Ringdown and then introduces them individually. "Before you start the next set, I have some great news for you. Capitol Records has offered you a recording contract if you want it. There is a representative here tonight that wants to talk to you when you are finished performing." The entire band is shocked and not moving. Ana is smiling like she already knew this was going to happen.

A few seconds later, the entire room erupts in loud cheers. I will get the scoop from Ana once the performance is over. I hope she doesn't agree to go with them. I know I am selfish right now, but she already has so much going on. Adding this to the mix will only complicate things.

Spencer shakes everyone's hands and leaves the stage. Jordan speaks into the microphone thanking everyone for coming. "The second half of the songs are even better than the first, so sit back and enjoy the show," he says before going to the back of the stage.

Ana and Ashley are standing together at the front of the stage when Ashley starts the song. It appears the two will be singing a duet. They sing back and forth about something bad is going to happen, drinking and laughing, then going to New Orleans. They both are getting into the song and having fun. They finish the song with a hug, and then Ana speaks.

"This next song is a reminder that not all soldiers come home from war. Ashley and I sang this song when Liam Sawyer passed away. If you know it, sing along with us."

The guitar cord starts the song; then, Ana sings the first line. I listen to words as she sings them, and I feel my throat tighten with emotion. It tells a story about a young soldier not having any family, and wanting to keep in touch with the young girl he met in a diner. They stay in touch through boot camp and war, him telling her that he thinks he loves her. Everyone says she is too young to be in love, but she doesn't listen. Then the letters stopped, and she finds out he died in action.

I can't imagine how Hannah felt when she found out about Liam dying. And Luke? He was his brother. Luke was there and couldn't do anything to save him.

The song ends, and many tears are flowing from the audience members. I look over at Kate and Elliott has her in a hug as she is crying, too.

They waste no time going into the next song. Ana and Ashley are still upfront, with Ashley playing the guitar. She starts playing the melody, and Ana sings the words. The song talks about picking yourself up and not crying, that everything will be okay. Ana has her eyes closed as she is singing, putting all of her emotions into it. I can hear members of the audience singing along with her, most of them women - _Don't you hang your head low, don't lose your halo_ is what stands out to me. I guess the song is saying that no matter what, don't give up and keep your head held high.

Jordan and Landon come back up to the center of the stage and talk about how the girls kept them all focused during practice. The girls were the serious ones, and the guys wanted to waste time and goof off. The drummer counts out the beat, and they go into the next song.

The audience cheers, and Elliott hoots beside me. "Man, I love this song. It's an oldie, but goody," he says excitedly. When I hear the first lyrics, I know what song it is.

"You're right. It is an old one." I laugh at all the guys singing along. I'm sure this is a popular karaoke song as well.

"Dude, I bet every guy in here has sung this song once or at least thought about it." Elliott is singing along with it too. I am cracking up listening to what is going on around me.

"_My honey, my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf, "She said don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself,_" the entire room sings in unison. The song finishes in the same manner: every person is singing every word of the song.

The next two songs are a little slower but have the same reaction from the crowd. They sing along, then cheer and clap when the songs are over.

Ana leaves her place on the stage and walks over to the piano, sitting on the bench. Before they start playing the next song, Landon thanks the audience again for coming and showing their support. "You guys have been an awesome crowd tonight. I hope you enjoy the remainder of the songs." He looks at Ana and nods his head. She starts to play the opening chords to Journey's _Don't Stop Believin_," and the crowd yells their appreciation of it.

Her fingers glide across the keys as Landon sings. He encourages the crowd to sing along during the chorus, and they don't miss a beat. The song comes to an end with the entire audience on their feet singing and dancing at their tables.

Ana looks over the top of the piano to me and winks. I blow her a kiss, and she smiles widely. After a brief pause, she starts the chords to the next song, and I know she is singing it to me. I have heard this song many times. John Legend is one of my favorite artists.

Her soft voice sings each line, talking about not being promised tomorrow. I watch her the entire time, her eyes staying connected to mine as she sings every word. Jordan sings his part of the song, and they sing the chorus together. I know she is worried about the upcoming months and what is going to happen between us. I have complete faith in her and our relationship. I think we will be fine. It will bring us closer in the long run.

The lights go down, and there is only one shining above the piano. The entire band sings the opening line to the song, and I can't believe they are singing it. It's a classic song by one of the best bands ever. I wonder who decided to add it to the list?

When the piano chords start, the light above Ana's head shines down on her. The light around her makes her look like an angel. I thank my lucky stars that she is mine.

When they get to the bridge, the entire audience sings with them:

_I see a little silhouette of a man,_

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?_

_Thunderbolt and lightning, _

_Very, Very frightening me._

_(Galileo) Galileo_

_(Galileo) Galileo_

_Galileo Figaro_

_Magnifico-o-o-o-o._

I am in awe of Ana. She is playing this masterpiece with such skill, and I had no idea she was this talented. It won't surprise me if she gets offered a recording contract with the band. She deserves it. If she wants to do it, I would swallow my pride and support her.

The song ends, and the entire room erupts in applause, screams, and yells. They all give the band a standing ovation. The band members wave their hands and take a bow. Once the applause has calmed down, the band members hug each other and start getting their equipment together. Luckily, The Mile High Club had all the sound equipment here, and the only thing the band needs to disassemble is their instruments.

Ana leaves the stage and walks toward me. She is smiling widely and appears to be flying on cloud nine. I pull her into a hug. "You did fabulous, baby. How do you feel?" I kiss her forehead, then her lips. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I pull her closer to me.

"I'm great. Glad it's over. One less thing I will have to keep up with. What do you think about them getting offered a contract?" I bury my nose in her neck, smelling a combination of sweat and her body wash.

"I think it's great. So you knew about the offer before-hand?" She nods her head.

"Can we talk about it later? I'm ready to go home. This week has been very tiring, and I'm ready to relax." I pull back from her neck and look into her eyes.

"We can go anytime you want to. Is there anyone you need to speak to before we leave?" I take her hand, and we start walking toward the door. Before we get too far, I hear someone calling her name. We turn around and see Jordan and Ashley walking toward us.

Ashley hugs Ana tightly around the neck. "Ana, thank you so much for what you did tonight. You did a fabulous job. Do you want to reconsider joining the band? The rep for Capitol Records said you declined the offer he extended to you." She releases Ana from her arms and walks back to Jordan.

Inside I am jumping for joy because she declined any music offer. I would have supported her no matter what, but I am glad she said no.

"I enjoyed doing this for fun. There is no way I could go on stage day after day and still enjoy doing it. Every once in a while is fine. After you make it big, come back into town, and we can have an encore presentation." Ana smiles at both of them, and they turn back toward the bar.

"Ready now? I think Kate and Elliott will be staying for a while. I will make sure Taylor gets them home safely, okay?" She smiles and nods her head. "Good, let's go home."

We walked arm in arm to the SUV sitting by the curb. I had Prescott bring it around when Ana said she was ready to go home. I open the door, and she slides across the back seat. I get in after her, and we cuddle together for the ride home. Once again, I can't believe how lucky I am to have this beautiful woman by my side.

"Hey, do you like my t-shirt? Do you think all of the skanks got the message?" She looks up at me, grinning.

"I love the shirt. I need to get one that says I belong to you. Can you get me one?" She slides closer to me.

"I will see what I can do, Mr. Grey. Thank you for coming out and supporting us tonight. I love you." She leans up and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, Ana. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I love you too, baby."

The ride back to Escala takes a little bit longer due to heavier than normal traffic. Ana falls asleep on my shoulder, and I carry her to the elevator. I look down at her face, and her lashes lay softly against her cheeks, and her pink, pouty lips form her mouth perfectly. I love this woman more than anything. The next few months will be tough on us, but I know the end will be worth it.

**Band playlist**

_Somebody Like You – Keith Urban_

_Wild at Heart – Gloriana_

_You Look Good – Lady Antebellum_

_Snapback – Old Dominion _

_Summer of '69 – Bryan Adams_

_Wagon Wheel – Darius Rucker _

_Craving You – Thomas Rhett w/Maren Morris_

_She Got the Best of Me – Luke Combs_

_Something Bad – Miranda Lambert & Carrie Underwood_

_Travelin' Soldier – Dixie Chicks_

_Girl – Maren Morris_

_Keep Your Hands to Yourself – The Georgia Satellites_

_Die a Happy Man – Thomas Rhett_

_Anything But Mine – Kenny Chesney_

_Don't Stop Believin' – Journey_

_Like I'm Going to Lose You – Megan Trainor w/ John Legend_

_Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen_

**_Chapter song_**_ – Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse_

_A/N_

_This time of year can be hard on people that are lonely or dealing with depression. Suicides are in higher numbers during the holidays. If you know someone who struggles during this time of year, reach out to them and offer a shoulder to lean on. If any of you are struggling, send me a PM and we can talk in a judgment-free zone. I don't know any of you personally but I will lend you a shoulder if you need it._

_The next chapter update may be delayed some. I have disaster training next week and will not have a lot of free time to write. Cheers and have a wonderful weekend!_

_Sherry_


	21. I Need You

Chapter 21 – I Need You

Ana POV

I wake up before my alarm goes off and carefully remove myself from Christian's grasp. I tiptoe to the bathroom in search of some pain reliever. My body is aching this morning, from what I don't know. I find some ibuprofen in the cabinet, swallowing down a few with a glass of water. I quickly use the bathroom and wash my hands. I open the bathroom door, surprised to see Christian leaning against the frame.

"Are you alright?" He asks before sauntering toward me.

"Yes, I am okay. My body is aching a little bit, so I came in here in search of some pain reliever. I found some ibuprofen in the cabinet. I'm sorry if I woke you up." I walk by him and enter the closet.

"I can give you a massage, come back to bed." He reaches for my arm and tugs me toward him.

"I can't. There is a team meeting before practice this morning. Raincheck?" I put my arms around his neck and kiss his lips softly. "I'll be back in time to leave for lunch at your parent's house." He puts his arms around me, pulling me into him.

"I need my Ana fix. You are mine tonight. That's a promise." He moves his hands up to my face, cupping my cheeks. I stare into his eyes, then look at his lips. He leans down, placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"Okay. I'm all yours tonight. I promise. I want to go to the hospital and see Luke this afternoon, too. He is supposed to be released from the hospital sometime this week." I close my eyes as Christian places soft kisses from the corner of my mouth along my jaw until he gets to my ear, where he bites the lobe.

"Have Prescott bring you back here when you finish, and we can ride together to my parent's house. I have some paperwork I need to pick up from Grey House, or I would go with you to see Luke." He pulls back from kissing my neck and touches his forehead to mine. He doesn't say anything. He holds me close.

"Are you alright?" I ask as he tucks my head underneath his chin.

"Yes, I am perfect. I want to hold you close to me. Are we okay?" He asks quietly.

"I think so. We need to remember to talk to each other, no matter what. I'm sorry if I acted like a child when you told me about pushing the wedding out. I realize I have quite a few things to work on myself." I lower my arms and wrap them tight around his waist.

"You better leave now, or I won't let you go at all. Text me when you finished. I love you, Ana." I pull away from his chest and look up into his eyes.

"I love you, baby." I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him again.

After practice, I stop by the hospital to see Luke. When I walk into his room, he is resting on the bed. I approach his bed quietly, in case he is asleep.

"You have zero stalking skills, Ana." I jump back, and he starts laughing.

"Luke!" I place my hand over my chest, trying to get my breath. "Why would you do that to me? I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." He sits up higher in the bed, grimacing in pain.

"Let me help you." I walk over the edge of his bed, raising it slightly. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah. I'd love to get the hell out of here. I can't get any rest because the nurses are driving me crazy. They come in here all the time, checking my vital signs. The doctor said I could probably go home in a few days. I'm ready to start therapy." He sighs exasperated.

"I'm sorry you are in here, Luke. I did this to you." I sigh and look down at the floor.

"What the hell do you mean? You didn't pull the trigger. We were both trying to help Roger. Stop blaming yourself. Look at me, Ana." His voice is low but firm.

I raise my tear-filled eyes to him, and he takes a deep breath. "Ana, I was hired to protect you. I didn't know what Roger was going to do. He has severe PTSD and depression from losing his wife. Hopefully, he is getting the help he needs."

"What about you? Did this bring back any negative feelings from when Liam died?" I sit down in the chair next to Luke's bed.

"Ana, why did you come by?" My eyebrows furrow at his question.

"I came by to check on you. I haven't seen or heard from you since the shooting, and I am concerned about your well-being. Don't you want to talk to me about it?" I lean back in the chair, waiting for his answer.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I saw so much violence in the Middle East. Blood and guts don't bother me. When Liam died in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do anything about it, I vowed to help anyone I could if I were in the same position. I recognized Roger's demeanor and followed you into his room. I'm sure it's some HIPPA violation, but I don't care. When I saw the gun in his hand, I wasn't sure how much time we had before he made a move. I'm glad he talked to me and made an effort to get his feeling off his chest. The moment his fingers tightened around the gun, I knew he was going to try and kill himself. I didn't want that to happen, so I made a move.

"I heard the gun go off, and the first thought I had was if the bullet hit you. Seconds later, I felt the burn in my shoulder, and I knew I had taken the bullet. Roger froze once the gun fired. I think it startled him because he didn't intend to pull the trigger." Luke stops talking for a few minutes, like he is trying to gather his thoughts.

"I looked at his face, and it was as white as a sheet. He looked at my shoulder, and his eyes filled with tears and clouded over. I told him everything was going to be fine, and we would get him help. He said he didn't deserve help because he was a lost cause. I shook my head at him and told him we would take care of him. That was the last thing I remember before I woke up after surgery." He reaches for his water and takes a long drink.

"Christian has offered to help with any mental health requests for both you and Roger. If you need to talk to someone about it, please use it. I don't know how to repay you for what you did." I clasp my hands in my lap to prevent them from shaking.

"It's not about wanting anything in return, Ana. It was hard on me when Liam died. I still have flashbacks about my time in active duty, but it's not debilitating. I have a psychiatrist that I use when I feel the need to talk to somebody." He clears his throat. "Thank you for checking on me. I know that it's my job to protect you, but I do consider you a friend, too." He smiles at me, and I smile back at him.

"So, how long will you have physical therapy? Hannah told me the doctor said maybe a few months." I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I ignore it for now.

"The bullet went through my collar bone and shattered it. Luckily, my shoulder stayed intact and didn't require reconstruction. They repaired the collar bone with a steel rod. With intense therapy, I should be back at work in a few months." I hear the door open behind me, and a nurse walks to the other side of the bed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sawyer. How are you feeling today?" she asks with a smile and a cheery voice.

"I'm ready to go home. How much longer will I be here?" Luke answers in a whiny voice.

"Tomorrow, most likely. The doctor will be in later to discuss it with you." The nurse continues with checking over Luke's incision and takes his vitals. "Everything looks normal, Mr. Sawyer." She notes the numbers on the computer and leaves the room.

"I need to talk to you about something else, Luke." He looks at me expectantly. I roll my eyes. "Christian and I have postponed the wedding until after the first of the year. We both agree there are some things we don't know about each other. So, we will be spending the next few months being boyfriend/girlfriend instead of husband/wife." I take a deep breath waiting for his response.

"Judging by your expression, you aren't happy about it?" Luke sits up a little higher in the bed.

"I admit I was hurt and confused when Christian told me he wanted to postpone the wedding. After I thought about his reasoning, I realize we rushed into things. We have been together for three months, and I have no idea what kind of person he is outside of the bedroom. At first, our relationship was mostly physical. Neither one of us has been in any relationship, and it shows. We didn't know how to communicate with each other when things got bad. I told him I want to learn who CEO Christian is and have him share things that he likes to do. We both are so busy, and finding time to be together is difficult. Taking advantage of any spare time we have is where we are now." I wait for him to respond.

"I can tell you love each other very much. Christian worships the ground you walk on and will do anything for you. When he hired me, he said if anything happens to you, he will kill me. And I believe him. Just take things a day at a time. Trying to make up for five years in a short amount of time is a recipe for disaster. Keep working towards the common goal of getting to know each other better, and the wedding will happen before you know it." I feel my phone buzz again, so I reach for it. It's a text from Christian letting me know he is back at Escala waiting for me to go to his parent's house.

"Is that message from Christian?" Luke asks, and I look up at him.

"Yes, we are going to his parent's place for dinner tonight, and he was letting me know he was at home waiting for me." I put my phone in my pocket and sit back in the chair.

"Why don't you head home to meet him. You know how impatient he can be," he answers, chuckling.

I laugh in agreement. "Yes, you are right." I stand up and approach his bed. I take his hand in mine and reach down to kiss his cheek. "Luke, thank you for being there for me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been in that room with us. Take care of yourself and don't push too hard to get back to work." I see the blush on his cheeks, and he smiles.

"I will, Ana. Thanks again for stopping by. I will let you know when they release me from the hospital." I let go of his hand and walk toward the door. "Ana, have you heard anything from the US Volleyball team about tryouts?" He props himself up higher in the bed.

"I am expecting something in the mail about the exact tryout date and time. Hopefully, I will get something this week. I will let you know." He nods his head, and I reach for the door handle.

"Sounds good. Take care of yourself, Ana. Don't let this thing with Christian stress you out. Enjoy the time you spend together and make the most of it." I nod my head and leave his room. Prescott is waiting in the hall, and we head toward the elevators.

The plane to Stanford has a delay, and I am sitting in the airport lounge daydreaming back to Sunday evening. We enjoyed a great dinner with Grace and Carrick and were relaxing on the couch at Escala.

_Flashback to Sunday_

_Christian and I are cuddling on the couch as the gas fireplace flames flicker, casting a shadow on the wall. His thumb is rubbing against my bare shoulder, sending chills across my body. _

_"Ana, can I ask you a question?" he asks and continues to rub my skin._

_"Of course. What is it?" I move to sit up, but he tightens his grip around my shoulders, keeping me still._

_"A while back, we had a conversation about my history with BDSM, and if I still wanted to do it." I gulp at his statement._

_"Okay." I draw out the last part of the word._

_"Hear me out, okay?" I nod my head for him to continue. "There are things I don't need to do anymore. But I have been fantasizing about you being tied up on my bed."_

_"What do you mean?" I have an idea of what he is talking about, but I want him to explain it thoroughly._

_"Don't get me wrong. Our sex life is fantastic, and I don't want to change anything. Your body is perfect. I only want to enhance your sexual experience." Interesting._

_"I thought your prior relationships were part of domination and submission? I don't want to be dominated, Christian." I pull back from him and turn to the side to face him._

_"Our relationship will never be that way. We will always be equals in everything. I only want to try it, and if you don't like it, we will never do it again." I sit silently for a few moments contemplating what to do._

_"I don't know what to say, Christian. You are my first and only sexual experience. Everything we have done up to this point has rocked my world. How can you make it better?" I ask innocently._

_He grins and pulls me into his lap. As I straddle his hips, his erection rubs against my crotch. "I'm sure you can feel the evidence of my mind thinking about you at my mercy. I promise that I won't go too far. If you tell me to stop, I will." He nuzzles my neck and pushes up into me. I groan as his arousal rubs back and forth over my sex._

_"Okay. I will try it. I trust you." He kisses my neck and stands abruptly, still holding onto me. I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks us back to his bedroom. _

_That night will go down in history as the most erotic night of my life. Christian used one of his ties to tether my hands to the bed, keeping them above my head. He kissed, licked, and sucked every part of my body until I was screaming his name to the entire city of Seattle. Then he fucked me within an inch of my life. I am all for being tied up now. I woke up the next morning with sore muscles I never knew I had._

_End of flashback_

I am brought out of my erotic daydream by fingers snapping in front of my face. "Ana, earth to Ana!" I focus my eyes and see Kate smiling at me. "Where were you just now? Your face is flush, and you are breathing heavy. Is it about Christian?" Good lord, detective Kate strikes again.

"Actually, yes, I was." I laugh. "What's on your mind, Kate?" She scoots closer to me.

"Will you tell me what has you all hot and bothered?" She grins like a Cheshire cat.

"Of course, I will not! What do you want?" I ask in a joking tone.

"Devin asked me to work with you on Halloween night at The Mile High Club. She says it's shaping up to be the busiest night of the year. We should have badass costumes."

"And what, pray tell, do you have in mind?" I hope she doesn't want to dress as something sleazy. Christian will have a cow.

"I think we should do a group theme. Maybe DC comic characters? What do you think?" I like the idea. It does have some potential.

"What characters do you have in mind?" I take a drink of water while she explains her idea.

"Well, Devin said we would be working in the VIP lounge, which will reduce the chance of being harassed by the drunk crazies. What about you dressing up as Wonder Woman, me as Harley Quinn, Elliott as The Joker, and Christian as Batman or Captain America?" I like it. I nod my head in agreement.

"That sounds good. Have you mentioned this to Elliott?" I bet Christian will try to get out of dressing up. At least he will have a mask on his face.

"Yeah, he is all for it. I think it will be fun. Can you talk Christian into doing it? Maybe we should enter the contest and donate any winnings to charity. Lord knows we don't need the money." I shrug my shoulders.

"I can talk to him. How are things between you and Elliott? Have you set a date yet?" I take a quick drink of water while waiting for her to respond.

"We have been bouncing around a few dates, but neither of us is in any hurry to get married. I need to graduate first and consider my professional options. I don't want to travel for my job, and that is what daddy wants me to do with Kavanagh Media. There are a lot of things to consider before we get married. What about you and Christian?" Kate cocks her head to the side.

"Honestly, I don't know. We put off the wedding until after the first of the year, maybe longer. I miss Christian when we aren't together, and talking and texting works for so long. We agree that getting married right now would be rushing into things. I do admit it hurt at first. After I thought it over for a few days, I understand why he brought it up. I want to understand him better, especially how he runs GEH," I shrug my shoulders and continue.

"Time will tell, I guess. My schedule will clear out somewhat next month. I am looking forward to that part, at least." I inhale deeply and look out the window.

"Have you heard anything about National Team tryouts? Shouldn't they be sending you something about it in the mail?"

I nod my head. "I should get something in the mail this week with the date and time I need to report to Anaheim. Coach told me tryouts are the weekend after Thanksgiving." Before Kate can say anything else, an announcement that we can start boarding airs over the speaker.

"We can talk later." Kate reaches over and hugs me tightly. "No matter what happens from here on out, I love you like a sister, and I am so proud of you, Ana." I hug her back and fight off tears.

"Thank you, Kate. I love you, too." We both stand and walk to board the plane. I take a few deep breaths as I attempt to gather my emotions.

We are playing Stanford this evening, and I hope we are ready for them. They have been playing well, improving with each game. I am sitting on the bench in the locker room when Hannah sits down next to me.

"Ana, are you alright? You seem a million miles away." I lace up my shoes and consider my answer.

"I'm wondering if we are ready for this game. We haven't been playing as a team, and it's starting to show. I don't know what to do about it. What do you think?" I reach into my bag for the tape and tear off a few pieces.

"I understand and agree to a certain point. When we lost to Arizona, I think everyone started doubting themselves and each other. We need to get back to where we were before the loss. Maybe we should have a team meeting after the game?" I nod my head in agreement.

"That is a good idea. Let's talk to Coach and see what she thinks about it." We stand together and exit the locker room.

The entire team huddles in a circle during our final timeout in the fifth game, tied at 13. Both teams have played a top-notch game, neither one backing down. Without a doubt, we are the two best teams in the conference, possibly the country.

"This game is going to be decided by the team that executes the best. Blockers, you need to get your feet set and jump together. Their hits are getting in between the two of you when they should be getting stuffed. Keep talking to each other. Nothing hits the floor. Got it?" Coach is making eye contact with everybody as there is a group of yes' floating around.

We go back onto the court to receive the serve. Kate has played an incredible game and only had a few passing errors. The referee blows the whistle, and the play resumes. We battle back and forth with numerous hits and outstanding defensive plays. I set Hannah up outside, and she hits the ball out of bounds. Coach argues that her spike went off the block and then out of bounds. She challenges the call, and the referees meet at the scorer's table to review the play.

We huddle in a circle on the floor while they look over the video footage. "Could you tell if it was off the block?" I ask Hannah. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, honestly. I was trying to go down the line where the opening was, and I mishit."

"Everything happened so fast, and it was difficult to see if the ball changed directions," I said quietly. Everyone in the group nodded. I hope a controversial call doesn't decide the game, especially if it doesn't go our way.

The referee speaks to both coaches. Stanford's coach nods his head and claps his hands. Our coach shakes her head in disbelief. The referee calls me over to explain the ruling. "We found no evidence of a hit off the block. The point goes to Stanford. They will be serving with match point." I nod my head in acceptance and walk back to my spot on the floor.

"They say the blocker's hand never touched the ball and Stanford has match point. We can't let them score right now, or we lose." We will be receiving serve again, and I decide to call the play to Hannah again.

The pass from Kate is perfect, and I set Hannah up again on the outside. She hits the ball in between the blockers, but it is dug up by the other team's stellar defense. We go back and forth for what seems like forever. They set up for an outside hitter, and our blockers are late setting up. We block the ball out of bounds, and just like that, we have lost again. _Fuck me._

The home crowd goes crazy, and all our team can do is slowly make our way back to the locker room. I have a million things going through my mind. Could I have done anything differently? My thoughts keep racing until Kate snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Ana, don't let it get you down. We played a hell of a game. We knew it was going to be tough. We will beat them on our home court," Kate says as she puts her arm around my shoulders.

I nod my head. "I know the game was tough, but it still sucks to lose. I hope this loss doesn't cause us to lose focus. We will see Stanford again in the NCAA tournament." We walk together into the locker room and join the rest of the team.

"Ladies, I know you all wanted a different outcome for this game. You guys kept digging and fighting for every point and never gave up. The call in the last game should have gone our way, but there is nothing that can be done about it now. We need to forget about this loss and focus on who we have next. Let's bounce back from this one, alright?" The coach looks around the room as she is talking. I understand moving on from a loss, but we had this game right at our fingertips.

We all nod in agreement while gathering our bags. "We have an hour to get to the airport for our flight back home. Gather up your bags and meet in the lobby outside." The coach leaves the locker room while we change out of our uniforms. I hate these quick turnaround trips. At least we aren't changing time zones.

While waiting to board the plane, I check my phone for any messages and see a google alert about Christian. I click the link, and when the picture comes up, I see red. Who the fuck is he kissing? The caption reads: _Trouble in paradise again? While Ana Steele is out of town playing volleyball, Christian is home in Seattle, with his lips attached to another woman. Stay with The Nooz for more on this breaking story._ I feel like launching my phone across the airport. Why can't the press mind their own business? And everyone else for that matter.

I dial Christian's number, and it rings a few times before going to voicemail. I roll my eyes and hang up before leaving a message. I am not going overreacting or assuming the worst here. I trust him to tell me what is going on. The plane ride home will suck more now because of what is waiting for me back in Seattle.

CPOV

I was a little put off this morning when Ana brushed me off. I was hoping to feast on her body again, but apparently, she was a bit sore. I am surprised she enjoyed being tied up. I was afraid to ask her about it without her thinking I would need that type of relationship all of the time. When she agreed to try it, I was ecstatic! She gave me free rein over her entire body, and no place on it went untouched. I kissed, licked, and sucked every part of her, and she enjoyed the hell out of it.

I am sitting in my office at GEH when the intercom rings. "Mr. Grey, there is a female on hold for you that won't give me her name. She only wants to speak to you. Do you want me to put her through?" Andrea's voice comes through the other end.

"Yes, Andrea. Send her through." My phone rings and I pick it up quickly, wanting to end this call and get back to work. "Grey," I answer in a gruff tone. The voice that answers is a blast from my past.

"Is that any way to talk to me, Christian?" she answers in a flirty voice.

"First of all, it's Mr. Grey to you. And there is nothing you say that I want to hear. The last time we talked, you wouldn't take no for an answer. Let me make things easy for you. I want nothing to do with you now or ever. Do not call me again." I start to hang up the phone, but she talks before I can.

"Please don't hang up. I need your advice. Can you meet me at the coffee shop across the street from GEH? I need to talk to you in person for a few minutes. Please?" God, this woman is so irritating. I would love to tell her to go to hell right now, but she will be like a bad penny and keep turning up.

"Fine. Across the street in thirty minutes. Don't make me regret it, or I will ruin you. Do you understand?" I grab my phone and alert Taylor of our plans.

"Thank you, Christian." She ends the call, and I can't help but think I have made a mistake agreeing to meet her.

A few minutes later, Taylor knocks and enters my office. "Sir, I think you should reconsider meeting this woman. She could have asked you whatever she needed to over the telephone. I think she is up to no good. My contacts at the women's correctional facility where Elena is in prison let me know there has been a steady stream of visitors coming to see her." I stop what I'm doing and look up at him.

"What do you mean? Who has been going to see her?" I lean back in my chair, waiting for his answer.

"According to the visitor log, it started with former employees from Esclava. Then different women would show up every week. One name was consistently on the list." I give him a look to tell me already. "Melanie."

"What the fuck are they playing at? I haven't contacted any of them for over four years. Why start now? This whole situation is fucking ridiculous. Now I want to talk to her and find out what the hell is going on. I don't need this shit coming in between Ana and me." I pinch the bridge of my nose between my fingers.

"Sir, I respectively ask you not to meet with this woman. She has something up her sleeve, and I don't want it to cause anything bad between you and Miss Steele." I sit up in my chair.

"I understand where you are coming from Taylor, but I can't allow this to continue. I need to see what she has planned and end it now before it gets out of hand." He nods his head.

"Very well, Sir. Let me know when you are ready to leave." He leaves my office without saying another word.

The time has come to meet Melanie, and Taylor is waiting for me near the elevator. "Mr. Grey, you have mail here." Andrea points to the end of her desk.

"Thank you, Andrea. I will pick it up when I get back." She smiles slightly at my attempt at better manners. I have tried not to be an asshole to Andrea because I can't afford to lose her.

We ride the elevator to the lobby and quickly cross the street to enter the coffee shop. I look around for Melanie and find her sitting in a corner booth. I walk to her immediately, ready to get this meeting over with.

I sit down, and her eyes widen in surprise. "What? Didn't think I would show up?" She shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Yes, I thought you would change your mind and not come. Why did you?" She changes her expression to something flirty by licking her lips. I am not finding her attractive at all. Come to think of it, what did I see in her, to begin with?

"I want to know why you have been going to see Elena Lincoln. Don't lie to me because I will know." I stare coldly at her waiting for her answer.

"She sent me a few letters that I ignored at first. Then I got curious and opened one of them. She said she would be getting out of prison soon and wanted to stay in contact with me. She asked me to come to see her because she had no friends and wanted to stay in contact with the outside world. So, I felt sorry for her and decided to see her. The first question she asked me was if I had been in contact with you. I told her it had been years since we last talked, and you made it clear to me never to contact you again." She starts playing with the napkin in her hand, breaking eye contact with me.

"Keep going, I know there is more to the story." I am growing impatient because she is wasting my time.

"She wants me to try and become your submissive again. She said she would need the income you provide to her when she finds your subs." I huff and shake my head.

"I haven't been in that lifestyle in over four years, and I have no intention of ever going back. I am engaged to a wonderful woman that I intend to marry very soon. What else?" My knee starts bouncing under the table in irritation.

"She said she mailed you a letter but hasn't heard back from you. She is in love with you and wants to marry you. She said the two of you together could be an unstoppable force to the world." I throw my head back, laughing. I laugh so hard I have tears coming from my eyes. I take a few minutes to gather myself.

"You are a stupid woman for believing anything that comes out of her mouth. She will never get out of prison. And I wouldn't marry her if she was the last woman on earth. I have no intention of contacting her in any way. My attorneys can handle that for me. Consider this your final warning. Do not contact me ever again. I don't care if you are on your death bed. I don't want to talk to you. If you try to reach out to me again, I will make sure you will never hold a job in the United States again."

I stand abruptly and start to walk to the door. Melanie is walking behind me quickly. Once we are on the sidewalk outside, she takes my hand and leans in, kissing me on the mouth. I hear the camera's click, and I become enraged. I jerk my hand away from hers, and in a low, menacing voice, I tell her she will be nothing personally or professionally.

I rush across the street as the reporters are yelling at me for a comment about Ana and me breaking up. This situation is all I need now. I'm sure in a matter of minutes, that picture with a large caption will be all over the internet. "Christian is cheating on Ana" or some other stupid comment.

I get on the elevator with Taylor, and I know he is itching to say I told you so. "Have PR come to my office immediately. I need to shut this down before it gets out of control." He answers with a nod, and I walk toward my office.

"The mail, Mr. Grey." Andrea hands it to me as a pass by her desk. I am flipping through it as I walk into my office, and one envelope, in particular, stops me in my tracks. The return address lists the facility where Elena is. I should have taken the time to look at this mail before I left to meet Melanie. Maybe I could have prevented this whole media shit storm that is about to reign down on me.

I plop down into my chair and stare at the envelope, laying on my desk. What on earth possessed that woman to try and reach out to me? I have made no attempts to contact her for any reason. I grab my phone and call Taylor. A few minutes later, he is walking into my office.

"Sir, what is going on?" I point to my desk with my chin, and he eyes the envelope on my desk. He eyes me, and I shrug.

"Can you tell me when the consistent visitation started with Elena?" He reaches into the file folder, removing a piece of paper and placing it on my desk in front of me. I look over the dates, and the first visit was a few days after the first photo of Ana and me out in public together surfaced.

"It appears she found out Ana and I were an item and used her previous submissive contacts to try and drive a wedge between us. The only one that fell for it was Melanie. Which reminds me, I need the contact information for her current job and all of her financials. After the stunt she pulled today, I will make her regret ever planning anything with Elena Lincoln." I reach for the letter and start to open it.

"Sir, are you sure you want to read what the bitch has to say?"

"Yes, Taylor. I need to know everything. When Ana gets home tonight, I want to be able to tell her everything." Which reminds me, I reach for my phone to text her, and it starts to ring. I see Elliott's name on the caller ID.

"Elliott? What's up?" I toss the envelope onto my desk and stand up.

"Christian, what the hell are you doing? Who the fuck were you kissing outside of the coffee shop?" Elliott sounds pissed, and I can't blame him.

"Elliott, I can't talk about right now. I am working with PR to get the issue resolved. Come by the penthouse tonight for dinner, and I will explain everything."

"Fine. I hope there is no truth to this. Otherwise, I may disown you as my brother. Later, bro." He disconnects the call, and I toss my phone on the desk. I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers and take a deep breath.

"Taylor, can you have Gail prep some steaks for Elliott and me tonight? And make sure the fridge has plenty of beer in it." He nods his head.

"Of course, Sir. By the way, they scanned the letter when it was delivered. Go on and open it while I am here with you." I walk over to my desk and pick up the letter.

I remove the paper from it and open it up. It is one page in length, and the opening line makes me cringe.

_Christian my Darling,_

_I heard from another lady here that you were dating someone. Please hear me out on this. I am the only one in your life that can make you happy. I know what you need. We can be so good together. Let this other little girl go and come home to a real woman. We belong together, lover._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon. I want to explain my plan to you on how we can be together._

_Yours,_

_Elena_

Oh my God, this woman is delusional! Where did she come up with the crazy idea about us being the perfect couple? That is so gross! I toss the letter aside on my desk and start focusing on some contracts and potential business. The afternoon passes by quickly, and before I know it, Taylor is walking into my office, telling me it's time to go home.

I lock up my desk and grab my suit jacket. I check my phone for any messages from Ana, and there is nothing. I didn't text her earlier as I had planned. I hope she hasn't seen any of the pictures going around the internet. The PR department has issued a statement refuting everything the Nooz stated, but the photos are still on their site. I trust Ana to talk to me about it before making any decisions.

I do a workout in the gym and shower quickly before Elliott arrives at the penthouse. I guess, since Kate is out of town, he has nothing to do. Maybe we should get together whenever the team has an away match.

I pour myself two fingers of scotch and look out the window over Seattle. Why can't people mind their own business and leave me the hell alone? Now that Ana and I are together, she is a target, as well. We need to leave town for a while, but that is going to be impossible until volleyball season is over.

The ping of the elevator brings me out of my thoughts. I turn around and see Elliott strutting into the living room. "Hey, bro. Did you get everything straightened out from earlier today?" He walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a Heineken. He opens it and takes a long sip.

"I think so. PR issued a statement, and they were still working to have all the photos removed from the Nooz website. I am sure there are more out there, but as long as the majority is gone, I'm okay with it." I open the refrigerator and pull out the steaks. I walk out to the balcony where the grill is and turn it on.

It is a little chilly outside but bearable. Once the grill is ready, I drop the steaks and hear the sizzle. "You still like your steak cooked to medium?" I ask Elliott.

"That is fine. What else did Gail set aside for me to eat? One little steak won't be enough for me, and you know it," he chuckles and takes another drink from his beer.

"There is a salad in the refrigerator and some baked potatoes in the warmer. Will that be enough?" I ask sarcastically.

"I think that is a good start. I am a growing boy, after all." He laughs again, and I shake my head at him.

The steaks cook perfectly, and we set up our plates on the breakfast bar. We are halfway into the meal, and Elliott starts asking questions about Ana and me.

"Have you two set a date yet? I figured you would have put a wedding band on her finger by now. What are you waiting for?" he asks, then shoves his mouth full of food.

"We put off everything until after the first of the year. After talking things through, we agreed on our relationship moving too fast. I was the one who wanted Ana to have my last name and a wedding band on her finger. I guess I was scared she would change her mind about marrying me. It turns out I was the one that backed away." Elliott almost chokes on his food. He grabs his beer to help get the food down.

"What do you mean you backed away? You are still engaged, right?" He stares at me with wide eyes.

"Of course, we are still engaged. We both are so busy and couldn't find the time to nail down a day between now and the end of the year. If it were up to me, the justice of the peace would have married us the same day she said yes. But we don't know each other very well, and we are taking the next few months to work on that." I shrug my shoulders and take a drink of beer.

Elliott's phone rings, and he answers. "Hey babe, what's up?" He continues to eat while Kate talks in his ear. "No shit, you guys lost? What the hell happened?" I wish he would put her on speakerphone so I can hear what happened. "Wow, well, when will you catch the plane back?" He takes a long drink from his beer. "Alright, babe, I'm eating dinner at Christian's. We can stay at your place. I see you when you get here. I love you." He ends the call and continues to eat his dinner.

"Well, what happened?" I ask impatiently. He swallows a mouth full of food, and I cringe. I hope he doesn't choke.

"Kate says they lost in five games to Stanford. There was a controversial call near the end of the match. She said Ana was upset about it as well. They were on the way to the airport to fly home." He finishes off his beer and gets up to get another one. "Have you talked to Ana about the press bull shit today?" I shake my head, no.

"I wanted to reach out to her and explain things, but I would rather do it in person. I hope she hasn't seen any of the pictures. Did Kate say what time they would arrive back here?" I finish off my steak and take a sip of beer.

"No. She usually sends me a text when the team boards the plane and when they arrive at the airport. It will probably be a few hours before they get back. I can't believe they lost," he states while shaking his head.

"You want to shoot some pool when you finish eating?" I ask while clearing my dishes from the breakfast bar.

"Are you sure you want to play me? You know I always kick your ass." He laughs and brings his dishes over to the sink. "Since when do you clean up after yourself? I thought that is why you hired Gail?" His comment catches me off guard. I haven't thought about why I am cleaning up.

"I guess it's just habit now. Ana doesn't like leaving dirty dishes out at night. She would rather take care of it instead of making Gail do it." I rinse off the dishes and place them in the dishwasher.

"It is weird seeing you all domesticated and shit. Let's go shoot pool." He grabs his beer, and we spend the next few hours discussing sports and ribbing each other on how our girlfriends have us whipped.

Elliott received a text from Kate a little while ago, and he is waiting for her downstairs. I hear the elevator arrive in the foyer, and I go to meet Ana. I see her walk in wearing the team warm-ups and a look of exhaustion. She sets her bag down on the floor and walks into my open arms.

"Baby," I say as I take her in my arms. I hold her close for a few moments, enjoying the quiet surrounding us. I'm sure she wants to talk about what happened earlier today with Melanie. She pulls out of my arms and walks toward the kitchen.

"Do you think Gail has some mac and cheese in the fridge? I'm a little hungry." She opens the refrigerator and peeks inside.

"I am sure there is some in there. Do you want something to drink?" She nods her head, and I grab a few bottles of water for us.

"I tried to call you earlier, is something wrong with your phone?" she asks while placing the food in the microwave. I guess she wants to get this conversation over with, which is fine with me. I don't have anything to hide.

"I left it charging while I went to work out. Elliott came over for dinner, and I forgot about it. I'm sorry I didn't answer when you called. I did try to call you back, but you must have been in the air because the call didn't go through."

"Okay." She answers in between bites of food.

"I'm going to start from the beginning. Did you see the photos the Nooz released today?" She nods her head, and I continue. "I was in my office this morning going over some contracts, and I received a call from someone in my past. She wanted to meet me in person to discuss it, and I had reservations about it. I reminded her about our last encounter and how that ended. She still begged for a meeting. Based on what she told me, I decided to meet her at the coffee shop across from GEH." I take a drink of water and continue.

"Taylor tried to talk me out of it, but I felt if I didn't talk to her now, she would continue to hound me until I changed my mind. When I arrived at the coffee shop, she was waiting for me. I wasted no time in finding out why Melanie felt it was so important to talk to me. She said Elena Lincoln had been in contact with her. Elena wanted her to persuade me back into the Dom/sub lifestyle. I told her that I had no interest in going back to something I hadn't done in over four years. I told her I was engaged to a woman that I loved very much, and I had no intention of changing it." Ana's eyes were downcast, staring at her food. She cleared half of her plate and was now playing with the rest.

"What else?" she asked me without looking up.

"Ana, look at me please," I ask in a pleading tone. She takes a deep breath and looks up at me. "I am telling you everything that happened today from the time Melanie called me to when with the bull shit from the Nooz was finally resolved. I have nothing to hide from you." I take her hand in mine and squeeze it lightly.

"I know you are telling me the truth. I would rather hear everything from you instead of reading about in the gossip rags. Why didn't you call me when all of it started happening?" She lets go of my hand and walks around to the sink to clean off her plate.

"Can I tell the rest of what went on when I got back to the office?" she nods her head, and I continue. "When I arrived back at my office, there was a piece of mail waiting for me from Elena. She wanted me to know what a great couple we would be. According to Melanie, she is due to be released on parole soon, which I find hard to believe considering what she was charged with and found guilty of. Anyway, Taylor was able to get his hands on the visitor log for Elena. All of the activity started after the first picture of us together surfaced." I look at Ana, waiting to see her reaction.

Her head is leaned back with her eyes closed. She raises her head and looks at me, shaking her head. "I don't understand how she believes she has any claim to you. You never had a physical relationship, and yet she feels you two should be together? Unbelievable. What are you going to do about it?"

I reach for her hand, and she takes it. I walk us to the couch and sit down, pulling her into my lap. "Before I get into that, I want to finish telling you the story. It turns out Melanie alerted the paps that I would be at the coffee shop. They were ready to take a picture of us together, no matter if it was true or not. PR threatened to sue the Nooz if they didn't remove the images from their website. It took all afternoon, but they finally took them down.

"I am not going to do anything about Elena. According to Taylor, she will not be getting out any time soon. I have had no contact with her since the day she left the courtroom in handcuffs. I will not give her the satisfaction of talking to me. I will make sure pictures of us together are plastered all over every newspaper and magazine for her to see." I wrap my arms around Ana and pull her closer to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't call you. By the time I came up for air, you were in the middle of your game. I know we promised to communicate with each other, and I promise I am working to make sure I tell you about everything. Do you forgive me?" She pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"It's not about forgiving you, Christian. I only wish you would have at least sent me a text telling me what the press was saying wasn't true, and you were working on it. It seems all of this stuff happens when we aren't together. Why can't people leave us alone? I don't know if I will be able to deal with this all the time." I stiffen when she tells me that. Is she saying she doesn't want to be with me anymore because of all the paparazzi shit?

Ana POV

When I feel Christian's body go rigid, I know what I said came out wrong. "I didn't mean it as it sounded. I am frustrated right now. Between the loss at Stanford and people interfering in our relationship, I am at my breaking point. I want to be with you without all the hoopla. But I know that will be impossible due to your position here in Seattle." I take his face in my hands and kiss his lips softly.

"I understand how you feel. I wish people would leave us alone, as well. They are just jealous of what we have, and they want to try and break us up. Tell me about what happened at Stanford." He rubs his hands up and down my back, and I feel myself relax a little more.

"It was a tough match. We both have solid teams, and it was a constant back and forth battle. On the next to last play of the fifth game, Hannah spiked the ball off the blocker's hands, or so we thought; and the ball went out of bounds. The referees called the ball out without touch and gave the point to Stanford. We challenged the call, and they reviewed the video footage of the play. They said the ball did not change directions; therefore, Hannah hit the ball out of bounds untouched by a Stanford player. On the final play, we went back and forth for a while. Stanford set up the outside hitter, and our blockers were late to the spot. We the ball blocked out of bounds, and they won the match," I say, then shrug my shoulders.

"That sucks. Can you guys do anything else about the challenge play? Go higher than the refs that were at the game?" I shake my head, no.

"Unfortunately, nothing else can be done. We need to put that game behind us and get ready for our next opponent. We will play Stanford at home in a few weeks, and hopefully, the outcome will be different."

"I agree. Is there anything I can do for you to make you feel better?" he asks while rubbing my back.

"No, what you are doing right now is good enough. When I saw that alert on my phone, I was instantly ticked off. After I cooled off for a few minutes, I studied the picture of the woman that was with you. She looked vaguely familiar. I realized she was the same woman you were with at Canlis all those years ago. I knew she was up to no good. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, and I trusted you to tell me what happened when we saw each other again."

"I'm so glad you did. I love you and only you, Ana. It will get better, I promise."

I snort-laugh at his statement. "It will die down until the next skank tries to come in between us. I may have to break bad and kick someone's ass next time." I smile wide at him as he grins.

"I think I would be extremely turned on by jealous Ana." He leans in and starts kissing my neck from my collarbone to my ear. I remember what Kate said about dressing up for Halloween, and I pull away from Christian for a minute.

"Hey, I need to ask you something. Would you be willing to dress up for a Halloween event at the Mile High Club? We can dress up as a group. What do you think?" I cast my hopeful eyes to his amused ones.

"Whose idea was it? Sounds like something Elliott and Kate have cooked up. I would rather stay at home with you." He goes to kiss my neck again, and I regretfully stop him.

"Kate and I are working the VIP lounge bar on Halloween night. Devin called begging, and my condition included Kate working with me. It was Kate's idea about dressing up as a group. Please? I think it would be fun." I give my best puppy dog face hoping he will give in.

"Who are you dressing up as? And who am I?" Christian places his hands on my sides, rubbing his thumbs across my breasts. The action causes my nipples to pebble and sends a tingling sensation to my core.

"Kate wants to dress as Harley Quinn, Elliott as the Joker, me as Wonder Woman, and you as either Captain America or Batman." He throws his head back and starts laughing.

"You want me to wear tights? Are you out of your mind?" he is still laughing.

"Do you have any other ideas?" I ask while crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, I don't. Who do you want me to dress up as? And when is the party taking place?" I place my finger on my mouth and pretend to think about my answer.

"I like Batman. And for the record, you would look so hot wearing tights and a cape. They are doing it on Halloween night this week." I lean forward and rest my head on Christian's chest. His heart is beating a steady rhythm, and I realize this is what I needed most today. Being wrapped up in his arms is the best therapy.

"Alright. I'll do it for you. When and where do we get the costumes?" He runs his fingers through my hair, and I sink into his chest further.

"We can go tomorrow evening. Maybe we can go out to dinner as well?" I mumble into his chest, and I feel him chuckle. The sound vibrates through his chest and into my ears.

"Are you getting tired?" I nod my head, and he rearranges me on his lap, so I am straddling him. He stands up with me in his arms. "Let's take a quick shower. I'm sure it will make you feel even better." I smile and nod my head.

"Sounds perfect, Mr. Grey." I kiss his lips softly, but he has other intentions. He grabs the back of my neck and deepens the kiss.

"Let's continue this in the shower," he mumbles against my lips.

I wrap my legs around his hips, and he walks toward his bedroom. We are still kissing as he walks into the room. We stop kissing me, and I release my legs, standing shakily on my feet. We grow impatient for each other and start taking our clothes off. We are both completely naked, standing face to face.

"God, Ana. You have a beautiful body. I am such a lucky bastard to call you mine." He pulls me into his arms, and our bodies press against each other. He walks me back into the bathroom, kissing me along the way. He breaks the kiss long enough to turn the water on. Without waiting for it to warm up, he pushes me into the shower.

I scream as the cold water hits my body. I pull him in with me hoping to get the same reaction. He just grins and pushes my back up against the cold tile. Our lips lock in a heated kiss as the water warms up. I slide my hand down his chest to his perfect abs. I rub my fingers over the lines that define his muscles, slowly making my way down to his love stick. The earlier cold water did not affect his erection. I wrap my hand around it, slowly pumping from base to tip. I use my thumb to rub across the tip, spreading precum all over his hardness.

He groans into my mouth and slowly pushes his hips back and forth, causing his erection to slide the same way in my hand. The more I squeeze my fingers around him, the harder he gets. He reaches his hand in between my legs and runs his finger in a circle around my clit. "You're so ready for me, baby. This is going to be fast," He says breathlessly.

The next thing I know, he removes my hand from around his erection and lifts one of my legs around his hips. He impales me with one hard push, and I gasp at the full feeling. He drives his hips back and forth, burying himself deep inside of me each time. I am quickly approaching my orgasm, and he pants in response.

"I can feel your walls squeezing me, baby. Is this how you like it? Me fucking you hard against the shower wall?" His dirty talk drives me closer to the edge. I take his face in my hands and kiss him deeply. He continues to push into me harder and faster. Our kiss breaks apart, and we both are moaning and panting in pleasure. I look down at our connection, and the erotic view helps catapult me into orgasm.

"Christian!" I scream his name loudly, and his hips piston wildly as he chases his orgasm.

"Oh, Ana. I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me." He presses his body tighter against mine, making his thrusts longer and more profound. I can feel him thickening inside of me as I climb toward another orgasm. "Give it to me again, baby. I can feel you tightening around me. Play with yourself to get you there."

I reach down and circle my clit with my finger, applying enough pressure to start the tingling feeling deep in my belly.

"That's it. Feel me, baby." He pumps into me a few more times and grunts out his release. We hold each other as the warm water cascades down our bodies.

"I love you so much, Christian. I'm not going anywhere. I need you like the air I breathe." Our eyes meet, and his are shining with love. He kisses the tip of my nose.

"Let's get cleaned up and into bed. It's been a long day, and I'm ready to be wrapped up in you." He guides my head under the water so my hair can get wet. He takes his time washing my hair and my body. I am so thankful he is in my life to take care of me. If only people would leave us alone long enough to enjoy each other more.

CPOV

_I can't believe I agreed to this shit._

It's Halloween night, and I am waiting for Ana and Kate to come upstairs so we can leave for the Mile High Club. Somehow Ana talked me into dressing up for some contest tonight. I'm sure the coercion occurred while she was sucking me off. I would have never agreed to wear tights.

The elevator dings with notification of arrival, and I hear giggles coming for the foyer. I stand silently, waiting for them to enter into the living room. Kate and Ana come in, followed closely by Elliott. My eyes widen as I see their costumes. Elliott is dressed as the Joker and Kate looks like Harley Quinn. If I didn't know Kate, I would swear it was the character herself. Right down to the hair dye and slutty outfit.

Ana walks to me and puts her arms around my neck. "Here's my Dark Knight. You look hot in this outfit. Where is your mask?" She runs her fingertips along my jawline and down my neck. I clear my throat as her touch is turning me on.

"It's on the counter at the breakfast bar. You ready to go?" She looks up at me through her eyelashes, and if we don't leave now, we never will. She nods her head slowly as her fingers continue down my chest to my abs. "Ana, don't start something you can't finish," I whisper as I try to will my erection to go down.

"Oh, Sir. I can finish just fine." She chuckles and removes her fingers from my body.

"You will pay for that later," I whisper in her ear and bite the lobe.

"Mmm. I can't wait." She kisses my lips and turns toward the elevator, her ass sashaying the entire way. I grab the mask from the bar and follow everyone to the elevator.

"So, bro. Did you call the Mile High to have Ana and Kate work in VIP instead of on the main floor?" I nod my head. "Thank you. After seeing what they both are wearing tonight, it's a good thing. We probably would have been thrown out of the place for fighting." He shakes his head as we exit the elevator into the garage.

"Hey, at least you aren't wearing tights. I hope no one recognizes me." Ana elbows me in the side.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. Besides, the cape covers your ass. Just keep the beast tamed, and everything will be fine." Ana pats me on the cheek as she gets into the SUV. I roll my eyes and smack her on the ass.

We arrive at the Mile High, and the line to get in is already around the block. We park at the back entrance to avoid the crowd at the front door. Ana and Kate go straight to the VIP bar area to make sure it's fully stocked. Elliott and I enter the area closest to the bar so we can keep an eye on our women. If anybody gets out of line, we will step in.

There is quite a bit going on tonight. The DJ is spinning tunes, but there will also be karaoke. Kate and Ana have already decided they will sing a song together. I didn't know Kate could sing, and neither did Elliott.

A group of women enter the lounge and head straight for the bar, and Kate squeals in delight when she sees them walking toward her. They converse for a few minutes, and then the group leaves for the dance floor. Ana catches my gaze and winks at me. I smile back at her and take a sip of my drink.

The evening passes quickly, and the DJ announces karaoke will being soon. Kate and Ana are relieved from the bar and make their way toward us. Ana sits on my lap, and I wrap my arms around her, kissing her lips. "Can we leave now?" I ask her.

"In a little while. Our group is singing the first song; then I will be all yours. I told Devin I didn't want to work the bar the entire night." Her fingers play with my hair, and I feel myself harden. If she can feel it, her facial expression doesn't reveal anything.

"You are playing with fire, Ana." I dig my fingers into her hips and press her down onto my erection. "If you keep touching me like this, the entire bar will get a show. I am wearing a mask, but you aren't." Her fingers stop moving, and she grins.

"I don't know what you are talking about. All I am doing is playing with your hair." She laughs and starts dragging her nails on my scalp. I decide to play her game and run my fingertips along the inside of her thigh. She tries to close her legs, and I shake my head.

"Oh, no," I whisper growl. "You started it, and I'm going to finish it." Her eyes become filled with lust, and her breathing becomes erratic.

"I have to go on stage. We can't start this now," Ana whines. I chuckle.

"So it's okay to get me hard and turned on, but I can't do the same to you? Besides, you started it back the penthouse." I continue to rub circles on the tender meat of her inner thighs. Her legs open up slightly, allowing me to inch closer to her sex.

Before I can go any further, the DJ announces that the first group for karaoke needs to come to the stage. I grab Ana's leg before she can get up and whisper in her ear. "This is not over."

She smiles and kisses me hard. "I hope not. I want to see how far you will go." She gets up off my lap, and I smack her on the ass.

"Trust me. You and everybody else will see how far I go." Her eyes widen before she turns to leave for the stage.

**_A/N_**

**_I'm sorry for the delay in posting. Between the active shooter training, work, my daughter having her wisdom teeth removed and Thanksgiving, my life has been a little busy. Hopefully, the story will be done by the time Christmas rolls around. I hope each of you had a great Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it). It's my favorite time of year because we have a big family and it's the only time we get together. _**

**_The next update will be at a faster pace with everything coming together. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Chapter song is I Need You by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. Cheers until the next update._**

**_Sherry_**


	22. Everything I Do (I Do it For You)

Chapter 22 – Everything I Do (I Do it For You)

Ana POV

As I walk toward the stage, Christian's parting words are still fresh in my mind – _you and everyone else will see how far I'll go_. What did he mean by that? We can't have sex in the VIP lounge! Everyone knows who we are; well, maybe not him. He is wearing a mask.

"You ready, Ana?" Kate asks as the other girls join our group. I nod my head, and we walk together to the stage.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club. I hope you all are having a great night so far." A few people are yelling and clapping after his welcome. "We are going to get the karaoke started with a bang. Welcome to the stage some of our regulars Ana, Kate, Kristen, and Brittney." He hands each of us a microphone as we enter the stage area.

The opening notes of the song come on with the words displayed on the screen behind us. We have sung this song together many times, and Kristen sings the opening line. We join in together for the chorus, and I sing the second verse.

_She might've let you hold her hand in school_

_But I'ma show you how to graduate_

_No, I don't need to hear to talk the talk_

_Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh yeah)_

_(I heard you've got a very big shhh)_

_(Mouth but don't say a thing)_

_See anybody could be good to you_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

Kate slaps me on the butt as we start to sing the chorus. I steal a glance toward Christian to see what he is doing, he and Elliott are leaning across the balcony of the VIP room watching us. I don't know what his facial expression is because of his mask. Elliott has a grin on his face as he leans over to say something to Christian.

We finish the song, then place the microphones into the stand. I follow Kate back to the VIP room. Before we climb the stairs, someone reaches out and grabs my arm. I turn around suddenly to see who it is. I don't recognize the guy and try to pull my arm free. "You have a pretty voice, Wonder Woman. Can I take you home and tie you up with your truth rope?" The guy's words are slurring, and his body is swaying. I can smell the liquor radiating from him.

"I don't think so. Let my arm go, please." I try to remain calm, but this guy is getting in my personal space.

"Come on. You are flashing your goods for everyone to see. I want my share." I roll my eyes and try to pull my arm free. His grip tightens, and I move to bring my knee up to his groin. Before I make contact, I feel Christian's hard body behind me.

"She told you to let her go, so let her go. Otherwise, you will be dealing with me, and I don't think that is a wise idea." Christian's voice is steady and calm.

"You don't look like much. I think I can take you, Batman." He still has a hold of my arm, and I try to pull it free again.

"Listen, asshole. I've asked you nicely to let my arm go. Either do it, or your balls will end up in your throat." That does the trick, and he lets go of my arm immediately. Security appears and escorts the guy to the door.

Christian carefully takes my arm in his hand, looking for any markings or bruising. "Are you alright, baby?" he asks, then kisses me.

"I am fine, just pissed off because the guy put his hands on me. Can we go back upstairs, please?" He nods his head and leads me back up to the VIP area.

We go back into the room we were in before, and I grab a glass of champagne. I'm curious about what he and Elliott were discussing. "So, what did you think of the song?" I ask before taking a sip of the bubbly liquid.

He closes the sheer curtain to the room and goes to sit down on the couch in the back. We continue to stare at each other until he finally curls his finger for me to come to him. "Bring your drink," he says in a low voice. _Oh boy. Here we go_.

"Why did you close the curtain?" I ask while walking toward him.

"I want some privacy." I look around, and there is no one up here but us.

"Did you ask everyone to leave? Where are Kate and Elliott?" I stop just short of the couch, and he reaches his hand out for mine. I place my hand in his, and he pulls me toward him.

"Straddle my lap." His tone is firm, and I wonder if I have pissed him off somehow. I carefully sit down on him, and he pulls me in close.

"I told you earlier what I was going to do. Now, here is what you are going to do." I swallow hard and wait for his instruction. He places his hands on my hips, sliding me over his erection. "Do you feel what you do to me?" I nod my head slowly as his erection rubs against the nub in between my legs.

"I am the only person that will ever see you come, Ana. You were taunting me earlier, and now it's payback time." His thumbs are making circles on my inner thighs, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Finish your drink and put the glass on the table." I empty what is left of the champagne and set the glass down.

"Rest your hands on my shoulders and keep still." I don't know how that is going to happen because I am already squirming in his lap. We are sitting so close together that our chests are almost touching. We could probably fuck in here, and no one would know any different.

His thumbs continue to make circles on my thighs, and soon they are at the edge of the costume underwear/shorts I have on over my panties. He reaches inside the shorts and starts to stroke my clit. I want to grind my hips against his thumb, but he told me I couldn't move. I wonder what he would do if I did?

"Keep still, Ana. Absorb the pleasure my fingers are giving you." I lean my head back, and he squeezes my legs with his fingers. "Keep your eyes on me. I want to see them when you come." I am already close to the edge, and watching him is going to get me there quicker.

"Does that feel good, baby?" He lets go of my leg with one hand and slides my panties to the side. "You are so wet. I wish I could lay you down on this couch and eat your pussy until you scream my name for the entire world to hear." He sticks two fingers inside my sex and presses my clit with his thumb. I am unable to sit still, so I start rocking against his fingers.

"Sit still, or I will stop." I huff out my annoyance, and he chuckles. I look into his eyes, and they are sparkling with mischief. "I promise it will be worth it, Ana. Trust me, okay?" I smile and kiss his lips softly. He slides his tongue across my bottom lip, and my lips open up, ready for him to deepen the kiss.

He slowly licks my lips and starts playing with my pussy again. My body comes alive with his touch. My nipples harden, and I want to fuck him so bad right now. "I want to fuck Christian, please. I know those pants have a zipper. I picked the costume out, remember?" I mumble against his mouth. He stills his hand and looks into my eyes.

There is a brief lull in the music as the next person takes the stage to sing, or try to sing. The beat starts, and I instantly know what song it is. I reach down and pull Christian's fingers to my mouth. I suck my juices off his fingers, and his eyes turn to molten gray. I feel his dick twitch beneath me, and I know he's fighting with himself.

I start moving my hips back and forth over his erection. He grabs my hips, stilling me. "Once we start, there is no stopping." I reach down and start to pull down the zipper on his pants. He brings his fingers back down to my pussy and starts to finger me again. "I want you at the edge of orgasm, so when your pussy swallows my dick, I want you to come all over it." There is something about him talking dirty to me that turns me on even more.

The music is loud as I rise on my knees. Christian pulls his hard dick out of his pants, and I slide down on it. I moan at the feeling of him inside of me. He has one hand on my back and the other on my hip. We move in slow motion, feeling every inch of each other. Our pace quickens slightly, and I hear the beat of the music.

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough_

_You know you're gonna have to face it _

_You're addicted to love_

_You see the signs, but you can't read_

_You're running at, a different speed_

_Your heart beats, in double time_

_Another kiss, and you'll be mine_

I feel my orgasm approaching as Christian reaches up and pulls my face down to his. His tongue dives into my mouth and mimics the same action as his dick. I am moaning into his mouth as I grind down on his dick.

"God, Ana. You feel so good. I can't get enough of you." He leaves a trail of hot kisses down my neck to the swell of my breasts that are visible from my top. His other hand moves from my hip and unbuttons my top, exposing one of my breasts. He takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks the pink pebble into a hard peak. He bites it, and that's all it takes to send me over the edge. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him tightly to my chest as he continues to suck and lick my breast. He pumps a few more times and stills inside of me.

Our breathing is still heavy as we both come down from our orgasms. The song is over, but I don't care. The only thing that matters right now is the man sitting in front of me.

Christian places feather-soft kisses on my neck, and I moan softly. "How was that?" he asks as I play with his hair.

"My body is still humming. I love that you know how to make my body sing." I kiss his lips softly, then kiss his cheeks and his forehead.

"I love you, Ana," he says while looking into my eyes. He slides me back slightly as he tries to clean himself up. Luckily, there is a box of tissues on the side table. I reach over and grab the box, handing him a few. He does his best to take care of me first, then himself. He looks over my shoulder and grins.

"Well, did we have an audience as you promised?" I ask with a chuckle. He shakes his head, no.

"Everyone's attention is still on the stage." We right our clothes, and he tosses the tissues to the side. He leans back on the couch, and I rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

I hear Elliott's booming voice tell Christian it's time to roll of it. I try to get up, and Christian holds me tighter. "Did he know what we were doing?" I ask, hoping it's not true.

"I asked him to give us some privacy because I needed to pay you back for earlier. He asked if I was going to fuck you on the couch, and I didn't give him an answer. He assumes what we did. I didn't tell him anything." I relax back into Christian's chest, wishing we were home.

Elliott opens the curtain and asks if Christian got everything straightened out. He waggles his eyes brows, and I can't help but laugh at him. He walks in and sets down in a chair. Kate grabs a few drinks from the bar and comes in behind him. She hands him a beer and sits on his lap.

We talk back and forth for a little while, and the sound of Christian's voice against my ear is relaxing me to the point of sleep. His hand is rubbing up and down my back in a rhythmic motion. I can hear part of their conversation about Thanksgiving and Mia. I guess she is coming in from Europe for the holidays.

"Baby, are you ready to go?" Christian asks me as I yawn loudly.

"Yes, I'm ready." I move off his lap to stand up, and I feel stiff from sitting down for so long. The downstairs area still has a crowd, so we go out the back at the employee entrance/exit to avoid it.

"This will be the last time I go anywhere without security," Christian says as we walk out of the door to the back parking lot. His hand is wrapped tightly around mine as he leads us to the SUV.

"Are you okay to drive, bro?" Elliott asks.

"Yes, I only had a few drinks when we first arrived. I drank water for the rest of the night." We get to the SUV, and before we can open the door to get inside, a group of women approaches us.

"Hey, guys. Can we get a ride home with you two? I'm sure men like you need real women and not the wannabes that are hanging all over you," the redhead says while pushing her boobs up with her hands. _What the what?_ The women and I use that term loosely, have on short miniskirts and tube tops. Their hair is teased and stiff with hair spray.

Elliott is the first to speak up. "I don't think so, ladies, and I am using that term loosely. We are quite satisfied with our women. You two need to get on, maybe call an Uber for a ride home." Elliott opens the back door for Kate to get in, and he follows in behind her without saying another word.

"What about you, Batman? I know I can make this night unforgettable for you," the brunette tries her luck with Christian. He squeezes my hand and shakes his head.

"Even if I were single, and as you can see, I'm not, I wouldn't think twice about entertaining that notion. Ever since I met this beautiful woman beside me, every night with her has been unforgettable. You would never be able to hold a candle to her. I suggest you take my brother's advice and keep on walking." She huffs out a breath, and the two of them walk away.

I lean upon my tiptoes and place my arms around Christian's neck. "I'm unforgettable, huh?" He smiles and kisses my lips softly. "I didn't tell you earlier, but thank you for being there when the drunk guy grabbed my arm."

"I'm sorry he was able to touch you. That act alone pisses me off. Nobody touches what is mine." He kisses me again, then opens the front passenger door before helping me in.

"I can't believe how some women act. Isn't it obvious that Elliott and Christian both have girlfriends?" Kate huffs from the back seat.

"Maybe they see it as a challenge to take another woman's man. I find it annoying." I fasten my seatbelt and wait for Christian to get in.

The ride back to Escala was quick and uneventful. Kate and Elliott stay downstairs, and Christian and I ride the elevator up to the penthouse.

"Do you want to take a bath before going to bed?" Christian asks as the elevator doors open to the penthouse.

"That sounds fabulous," I say as he leads me toward the master suite.

After soaking in a warm bath, we are lying in bed wrapped around each other. "Do you have a busy day tomorrow?" I ask while rubbing circles on his chest.

"I have a full day tomorrow. Ros and I have to meet with all department heads to make sure we are still on schedule for the remainder of the year. Then I have several conference calls after lunch with overseas business associates. What do you have planned?" He kisses the top of my head and rubs his thumb across my shoulder.

I am a little sad that he is busy tomorrow. I have the morning off and was hoping to spend it with him. When I don't answer right away, he repeats my name.

"Sorry. I have practice tomorrow; then, I will be finishing up my emergency room time with your mother later in the afternoon. We are flying out Saturday morning for a weekend of away games." I try to keep my voice as neutral as possible. I don't want to give him the idea that I am depressed and needy.

"What time will you be done at the hospital? Maybe we can go out to eat?"

"Your mom is working until 11:00 pm, but I am not staying the entire time. I will need to have everything packed and ready for an early flight on Saturday."

"Oh, well, I will have Gail fix something for you when you get done with practice." I shrug my shoulder lightly.

"I can grab something at the hospital with your mom. Don't burden Gail with fixing something." The hand rubbing my shoulder stops, and Christian takes a deep breath.

"It's not a problem for Gail to fix dinner, Anastasia. That is her job." Oh, here we go. He said my full name again.

"I understand it's her job, but I'm telling you she doesn't need to fix me a meal when I don't know what time I will be back from the hospital. I appreciate the offer." Christian stiffens, and I hold my breath waiting for him to respond.

"I will have her fix a meal for two, and you can reheat it when you get home. If you decide to eat at the hospital, it will keep in the refrigerator." Great. Now I've pissed him off.

I don't say anything in return. I try to relax and go to sleep, but I can't. My mind is going in a hundred different directions. _Why does he want to marry someone like me? Why do I have to act stupid? He is doing it because he cares about me._

I must have dozed off at some point because I wake up to my alarm going off, and Christian's side of the bed is empty. I feel the urge to run off the stress, so I get dressed in running shorts and a sports bra. When I walk out of the bedroom into the living room, the penthouse is quiet. I guess Christian's meeting was early, and he decided to leave without saying goodbye. That idea hurts a little bit, but I think I brought it on myself.

I get to the gym, and there is no one around. After entering the settings on the treadmill, I start at a steady pace. The music is blaring in my ears, and I have no idea what song is playing. My mind is scattered, and I hope running will help me straighten it out.

_What went wrong last night?_ My attitude changed when Christian said he had meetings all day. I never told him I wanted to spend the morning with him. There is usually no chance for him to change his daily plans, so I decided to keep quiet and not tell him what I wanted. I should have said something. He may not have been able to spend the entire morning with me. But maybe we could have enjoyed breakfast together instead of me waking up alone.

How am I going to get my feelings in check? I can't act like this. Is it because we are so busy and not able to spend time with each other? Is this how it's going to be when we get married? _No, because you will have graduated and volleyball will be over. Well, maybe not, if you make the Olympic Team._ I am so fucked up in the head. Here I am running on a treadmill having a conversation with myself.

I continue debating back and forth until I decide I will take Christian lunch and apologize for my behavior. I nod in agreement.

I stop by my old apartment to check the mail for any correspondence from the National Team. It is quiet as I walk in, and I spot a pile of mail on the table next to the couch. I grab it and walk into the kitchen for a bottle of water. I drink half of it as I skip through each letter.

I spot one with the USA logo in the return address corner of the envelope. I all but rip it open in excitement. The letter explains the tryout process and what dates I need to report to Anaheim. I jump around in circles while clutching the letter to my chest. I grab my phone to call Christian but remember he has meetings all morning and won't be able to answer.

I go to my room to pack a bag for the weekend and remember my travel bag for volleyball is upstairs. I grab my keys and go up to get it.

When the elevator opens, I walk through the foyer and see Gail in the kitchen. "Good morning, Gail." She looks up from the stove, smiling.

"Good morning, Ana. How are you? You look happy."

"I am! I got the confirmation letter from the National Team for tryouts. Hey, what time did Taylor and Christian leave this morning?" I sit down at the breakfast bar as Gail hands me a cup of coffee.

"They left early. Jason got a text late last night, telling him to be ready to go before sunrise. He said Mr. Grey didn't seem happy about something this morning. Is everything alright between you two?" I sigh, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know, Gail. I keep messing up. I had the morning off and wanted to spend a little time with Christian. He said his day was busy, and I decided not to mention what I had in mind. He said we could go out to eat tonight, but I am finishing up my emergency room hours and will be back late. He said you would have dinner ready for me when I got home, but I told him that wouldn't be necessary. He acted like I killed his puppy because I didn't want to inconvenience you. He commented something about it being your job." I look down into my coffee cup, remembering back to last night.

"Ana, dear, it is no problem for me to fix you something to eat, no matter what time. And yes, it is my job to make sure things like that are taken care of here. I appreciate your consideration, but I promise it's not a big deal." I nod my head in understanding.

"I know, Gail. But Jason is away as much as Christian is, and I don't want to keep you from him when he is home. I can cook and clean, too. I have never had someone cook and clean for me. Honestly, it has been hard for me to get used to." I look up to Gail's smiling face.

"I can understand that. Ana, Christian wants to take care of you and protect you. In his mind, you shouldn't have to lift a finger to do anything. I know you have lived independently for so long, and it will take some getting used to. But he means well, I promise." I smile at Gail's honesty and take another sip of my coffee.

"How do you and Taylor do it? He is gone just as much as Christian is." Gail shrugs her shoulders.

"When I started for Mr. Grey, Jason wasn't working for him yet. I was used to being here by myself taking care of the penthouse. About six months after I started, Mr. Grey hired Jason. We got to know each other as time passed by, and I fell in love with him. I tried to keep my feelings a secret because Jason has a daughter from a previous marriage, and I wasn't sure he wanted in another relationship. One night after Jason came home from a business trip, he sat down in front of me and bluntly told me he was attracted to me. It caught me off guard, and I didn't know what to say. He took my reaction as a rejection and tried to leave. I grabbed his arm, pulling him down next to me and we talked it out. And four years later, here we are." Gail's eyes have misted over as she stares off into space.

I finish my coffee, leaving the cup on the counter. "Thank you for talking to me, Gail. I have to get going. See you later." She nods her head and goes back to finish whatever it was she was cooking.

I shower quickly and grab my bag and some clothes from the closet. I decide to drive out to the new place and take a look around. Elliott contacted his interior designer, and they have been working on remodeling the new house.

As I pull into the drive, I can see some changes already. There is an increased amount of fencing and security gates, along with some newly planted trees and shrubs. I see Elliott's truck parked at the front, so I go inside, calling his name.

"In here," I hear toward the back of the house. Elliott is in the sunroom measuring for the retractable roof Christian wants to have installed. He turns around when I walk in the room.

"Hey, Ana. What's going on? I didn't know you were coming out today." I walk over and give him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. "Careful, if Christian knew you hugged and kissed me, he wouldn't be pleased." I shrug my shoulders and look out the window.

"I can just add it to the never-ending list of things I keep doing to fuck things up."

"Oh, come on. It can't be like that." Elliott tries to make a joke. When I turn around with tears in my eyes, his smile fades. "What's wrong? Has something happened between you two again?" I shake my head no and wipe my eyes.

"I'm not sure if things are working out between us, Elliott. We decided to take a step back and get to know each other better before we get married. Now, it seems like I am the one with all the problems, and we are drifting apart. Last night was the first night we had been together in over a week, and I pout when he said he was busy with meetings this morning and couldn't spend it with me."

"Did you tell him what you wanted?" I shake my head, no. "Why not?"

"Because GEH is important to him, and I don't want to interrupt his business. Besides, he said it was a department head meeting, and it sounded important. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Ana. You have never been in a relationship before, and you don't know how to react to certain things. Keeping your feelings to yourself is not the answer, though. Yes, GEH is important to him, but so are you. I know he would have ditched those suits to spend the morning with you playing naked Twister." He smiles, and I chuckle.

"What else is going on? That can't be all." Wow, Elliott is good at reading people, or I must show my emotions too much.

"How do you know there is something else?" I cock my head to the side.

"Because I have been around a lot of women, and I can read them pretty well. Something else is on your mind." He sits on the arm of the chair and rests his chin on his hand.

I swallow hard. "Did you all have house help when you were growing up?"

He nods his head. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I didn't. My mom and I did most everything around the house, except handy work that my dad would do. I am not used to leaving dirty clothes and dishes around for someone else to clean up. Anyway, I am finishing up my emergency room hours this evening and won't be home until after dinner. Christian said he would have Gail fix me dinner when I got home, and I told him it wouldn't be necessary. I could grab something from the hospital. He told me that it was Gail's job to make sure stuff like that got done. We didn't speak the rest of the night, and he left this morning without saying goodbye."

"Hmm, well, look at it this way. You two need to communicate better and compromise. The other night when I was at the penthouse for dinner, Christian cleaned up the dishes. I have never seen him do that before. He said you don't like leaving things for Gail to deal with when you can handle it yourself."

My eyebrows knit together. "Really?" I am shocked by that.

"Yes. Look, I haven't had a lot of long term relationships. But I can tell you that I love Kate and I will do anything for her. The same goes for Christian. He wants you to have everything, and he will go through hell and high water to make sure you get it. Go and talk to him and clear the air." I nod my head.

"Thanks for the talk, Elliott." I look around the room. "How are things going here? Do I need to do anything?"

"Nah, we are handling things okay. There are somethings we need to fix, but nothing major. The retractable roof will take no time at all. Taylor is working on the new security features, and they will be ready in a few days. There are a few cameras that will be near the water. The new furniture has been ordered and will be arriving in a few weeks. Once that happens, you guys can move in whenever."

I clap my hands together in excitement. "That sounds wonderful, thank you!" I check the time and realize it's close to lunch. "I'm going to pick up lunch and take it by GEH for Christian. I will see you later."

"Alright. Take care, Ana. And remember. Just talk to him." I nod my head.

I stop by Arilio's and grab two chicken Caesar salads for lunch. When I get to Christian's floor, Andrea is not at her desk. I knock on Christian's door, but he doesn't answer. I walk in and look around. It's empty, but I spot two people sitting at the conference table in the adjacent room. It's Christian and a woman I have never seen before. She is beautiful and dressed professionally. I swallow hard as I watch them laugh together. I walk to his desk and set both lunches on it. I grab a piece of paper and leave a note. Then I turn around and go without saying a word.

CPOV

I left early this morning without telling Ana goodbye. She wanted to talk about something last night but stopped short when I told her I had a busy morning. I have a meeting in a few minutes with the department heads to finalize the end of year plans and set next year's goals in motion.

While I am waiting for the meeting to start, I glance through a few potential acquisitions that will be our main focus in the new year. Both are major tech companies on the East coast that have fallen under hard times. I will discuss these with Katrina after the department head meeting.

Katrina Woodward is in charge of GEH in New York. She has a sharp mind for business and doesn't take any crap off of anyone, including me. She and Ros are alike in many ways, including batting for the same team. The three of us met at Harvard and stayed in contact after I left. When we decided to expand operations to New York, Ros sought Katrina out to help run things there. So far, it has worked perfectly.

"Thank you for a great year, ladies and gentlemen. I look forward to next year and the continued success of GEH. We will meet next week to finalize everything for the upcoming year." I nod my head, and the group gathers their documents and tablets before leaving the room. Katrina remains seated and leans back in her chair.

"Grey, I heard you found someone. I can tell. You aren't the mean bastard you used to be," Katrina says and then laughs.

"Oh, the mean bastard is still around. It comes out when necessary. And yes, I have found someone. We have known each other for a long time." I sit down in the chair across from her and grab a bottle of water.

Katrina's eyebrows raise to her hairline. "Really? You mean she hung around you for that long? She must be a saint then." Smartass.

"The time wasn't right when we first met. We both are in a great place right now, and things seem to be going smoothly." I check my watch and see it's close to lunchtime.

"Well, it appears like she can handle you pretty well. When will I get to meet her?" Katrina grins, and I shake my head laughing.

"I will keep her as far away from you as possible. She is mine, and I have no intention of sharing her." I laugh at her facial expression, and I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. The caller ID shows Elliott's name, so I answer it.

"Elliott," I answer in my usual terse tone.

"Hey, bro. How was lunch?" he asks, and I can hear hammers and drills working in the background.

"What are you talking about? I just finished up a meeting and haven't had lunch yet." I check my watch, and it's nearly noon.

"Oh, well, Ana came by the new house today to check on things and mentioned bringing you lunch. I guess she hasn't made it there yet." I get a knot in my stomach.

"I haven't seen or talked to Ana this morning. She didn't mention coming by today." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"She said she wanted to talk to you about a few things and decided to bring lunch with her. Anyway, things here at the new house are going smoothly. You two should be ready to move in after Christmas." I look around the conference room, then into my office. I see a large bag sitting on my desk. _Fuck_.

"Elliott, thanks for calling me. I need to go." I hang the phone up without hearing his response. "Excuse me, Katrina." I get up, and in a few long strides, I am standing by my desk, looking at a note from Ana that is sitting next to a bag from Arilio's.

I look in the bag, and it is two Caesar salads with a small piece of cheesecake. I grab the note and read it. _Christian, Andrea wasn't at her desk, and I stopped by with lunch, hoping to spend a few minutes with you before I go out of town. It appears you are too busy, so I will leave it for you both to enjoy. Ana_

I close my eyes and shake my head. She must have arrived after the meeting was over, and Katrina and I were talking. Why didn't she just come into the conference room? I reach for my phone and dial her number. It rings a few times and goes to voicemail. I decide not to leave a message this time. I try calling Prescott, and she doesn't answer either. I call Taylor and ask him if he has been in contact with Prescott. I explain that I can't reach her or Ana and I'm getting worried.

"Sir, they left the building about ten minutes ago. Miss Steele seemed upset but didn't say anything when she left. I will check their location and get back to you."

"Fine." I slam the phone down and look at the note again. Then I think back to last night and our conversation about today.

"Christian, is everything alright?" Katrina asks while sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"Actually, no, it's not. Ana came by to bring me lunch and saw you and I laughing and talking. I'm sure she read too much into it and left without saying anything. Last night, I told her I was busy this morning with meetings. I have a feeling she wanted to spend the morning with me before going out of town this weekend for volleyball. My guess is she thinks I gave her the brushoff." I toss my phone on my desk and sit down in my chair.

"It sounds like you both are pretty busy. How much time are you devoting to each other? Aren't you supposed to be getting married soon?"

"We were together last night for a few hours, but before that, it was last week. Between her volleyball schedule and me being here, we haven't spent a lot of time together." I lean my head back against the chair and close my eyes.

"It sounds like to me she misses you and wants to spend time with you. Valerie and I make time in our schedule to devote our attention to each other at least twice a week. We both are busy professionals, but we are committed to each other. How committed are you to Ana?" Katrina raises a brow and taps her finger against her lips.

I shrug my shoulders. "Ana has a lot going on with college and finishing up her nursing hours. I have been leaving it up to her to determine when we see each other. I have more flexibility than she does."

"Well, you need to tell her you want to see her and spend time with her. Women are emotional creatures, Christian. We wear our emotions on our sleeve and get hurt easily. Haven't you figured that out yet? Don't you have a sister?" I chuckle thinking about Mia and her dramatic ways.

"Yes, I have a sister. She was dramatic and usually got her way. She would ask me for things, but I don't remember offering to do anything with her." I get up from my chair and walk toward the window. I look out over Seattle and think about what I just said. Have I taken Ana anywhere to do anything or asked her to go anywhere with me, not work-related?

My desk phone rings and I see it's Taylor calling me back. "Taylor? What do you have?"

"Sir, I spoke to Prescott. She followed Ana to a small grocery store, then to a cemetery. They are still at the cemetery right now." Why there? _Oh_.

"Thank you, Taylor." I hang the phone up. She must be distraught to visit her father's grave.

"Well, where is she?" Katrina asks with excitement in her voice.

"She is visiting her father's grave." Katrina's face falls.

"Oh. I guess a daughter needs to talk to her daddy right now. I suggest you leave her alone for a little while. Her security will keep you updated, right?"

"Yes, they will. Sometimes I wonder if I should take Ana to Vegas and get married. But I don't know if that will change anything. We practically live together now and hardly see each other."

"I think you should make time to see each other before it's too late." I look up to Katrina sharply, and her lips are flat with no other expression on her face. She holds her hands up in defense. "I'm not saying you two will break up, but just think about it." I nod my head.

"I will. Things are busy at GEH because it's the end of the year. You know how it is."

"Yes, I know. But does Ana? How much have you told her about what you do here? What your responsibilities are? Get her involved, so there's no doubt or questions. I mean, if you two are getting married, this place could be hers if something happens to you. She needs to know the ins and outs of it." Good point.

"Yes, you are right. I will make it a point to talk to Ana tonight. I have some explaining to do anyway. Thanks, Katrina. Have a safe flight back to New York." We both stand and walk toward the door.

"I will let you know my opinion on the acquisitions. I need to do some additional research." She nods her head and turns to leave.

"Thank you for everything," I tell her, and she winks and walks out the door.

I grab my phone and call Taylor. "Are they still at the cemetery?"

"No, Sir. They are on the way to UW for practice."

"Alright. Thanks." I hang the phone up and ponder my next move.

Ana POV

I left Christian's office and had a destination in mind. I stop by the store and grab a small bouquet and drive toward the cemetery.

I park as close as I can and make the slow walk toward daddy's headstone. Once I get there, I lay a blanket down next to it and sit down. I cry silently for a few minutes before I start talking. "Daddy, I wish you were here. I need you right now. I don't know what to do. I feel lost when it comes to Christian. One minute, things are going great, and the next not so great. Most of the time, it's my fault. I either assume something that is not true or my expectations are too high. I wonder if we would be better off apart. The harder we try to spend time with each other, the worse things get."

Tears are flowing freely down my cheeks, and my heart breaks for my daddy. "I miss you so much, daddy." I cover my face with my hands and let my emotions go. I'm not sure how long I sit there, but suddenly I feel hands on my shoulders, then arms wrapping around me. I look up and see Prescott beside me with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry if I am intruding Miss Steele. I couldn't bear to see you here alone and crying." She hugs me tightly, and I cry into her shoulder.

After a few more minutes of nonstop crying, I feel a little lighter. I check my watch and realize if I don't leave now, I will be late for practice. I move out of Prescott's embrace and try to stand up. My legs falter slightly, and I feel a hand grab my arm.

"Let me help you, Ana." I stand with her help and pick up the blanket from the cold ground.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you, and miss you so much." I kiss my fingers and reach down to touch them on his headstone. I feel the slightest breeze blow, and I close my eyes. Even though he can't talk to me in person, I feel his love wrap around me. I take a deep breath and open my eyes.

"I'm ready to go. Do you think it will be alright if I leave my car here? I don't feel like driving now."

"Sure. I will call Taylor and have him send a few guys to take it back to Escala. Is that where you want it?" I nod my head.

"Yes, that is fine. I need to grab my bag from the trunk." We arrive at my car, and I grab my purse and bag from it. I check my phone for messages and see a missed call from Christian. He didn't leave a message. He must have found the note I left with his lunch.

Prescott calls Taylor and lets him know where my car is and asks if he can send a few guys to get it. She tells me someone will get it within the hour and return it to Escala.

"Thank you for being here with me, Belinda." Her eyes meet mine in the rearview mirror, and she smiles.

"Of course, Miss Steele." I roll my eyes.

"It's Ana, remember?" I chuckle.

"I know I will try harder." She laughs, and I lean my head back for the remainder of the ride to UW. I feel my phone buzz and see a text message from Christian.

*C – Are you alright?

*A – Yes, we can talk later. ILY XO

A few seconds after I hit send, my phone rings. "Hello?"

"Baby, are you sure you are okay?" I hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes, I promise I am. I'm just going through a few things emotionally. We can talk more when I get home later. I know you are busy, and I don't want to take any more of your day." I hear a harsh exhale, and I hope I haven't pissed him off again.

"Sweetheart, you are not taking away from my day. Is there something going on that we need to talk about right now? I don't like the distance between us." We are a few minutes away from UW, and I don't want to start this conversation now.

"Everything will be fine, I promise. We are almost at UW, and I don't have a lot of time to talk. Going to the cemetery helped. Can you pick me up from practice? I have rescheduled my time in the emergency room for next week. I want to spend the evening with you."

"Of course, I can pick you up. Anything special you want to do tonight?"

"No. Just you and me. Is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect. I will see you in a little while, baby. I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Christian. I know you love me. I will see you later. I love you, too." I end the call just as we arrive at practice.

"Belinda, Christian will be picking me up here later. Can you text him when we are close to being done?" I grab my purse and bag before opening the door.

"Yes, ma'am. I will get in touch with him. Anything else you need me to do for you?" I smile and shake my head.

"No, I am okay. Thanks again for being with me." She nods her head, and I exit the car. I feel a little more at ease right now. I need to tell Christian about my insecurities tonight. I hope he understands.

_Later after practice_

CPOV

We are sitting on the couch with numerous half-empty Chinese takeout boxes sitting in front of us on the table. "Oh my word, I can't eat another bite!" Ana says and groans.

"Me neither." I get up and take our dirty plates into the kitchen. She follows behind with the leftovers.

"Should we save the food for later?" she asks while I rinse the dishes off.

"Sure. Just put the cartons in the refrigerator. If they are still there in the morning, I will toss them." She walks around me, and I stare at her ass, wrapped tightly in yoga pants. We finish loading the dishwasher and go back to the couch.

"So, tell me what's on your mind, Ana. I know it is something." I pull her close to me and put my arm around her shoulder. She snuggles into my body and takes a deep breath.

"You smell so good," she says while sniffing my neck and shoulder.

"Stop stalling, or I will move to another seat."

"I'm not stalling. Your scent calms me, Christian. I wish I could bottle it up and carry it with me all day. I miss you so much when we are apart. Do you think I have an unhealthy obsession with you?" I laugh at her statement.

"What? No, I don't think it's unhealthy. I feel the same about you. I don't know what you want, Ana. I have left it up to you when it comes to spending time together because you are the one going in a thousand different directions. If it were up to me, we would spend every waking moment together. But I know that is not possible." I pull her to me tighter.

"Is that what has been bothering you?" I ask as I reach down and place my fingers under her chin, then lift it so I can see her eyes. They can tell me everything without her saying a word.

I see tears starting to form, and I know I have hit a sensitive subject. "Tell me," I say in a stern but calm voice.

"I wanted to spend this morning with you. When I asked you last night if you were busy today and you said yes, I let it go. I don't want to come in between you and your responsibilities at GEH. Then you left this morning without saying goodbye, and I thought you were mad at me. I ended up going to the new house to see how things were progressing, and Elliott and I talked. He said I should tell you what I want, and you will make it happen.

"I felt selfish in wanting you to spend time with me, but in reality, we haven't been alone together that much. Most of the time, it's with your family or Kate and Elliott. I just wanted to be alone with you and enjoy your closeness. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I bury my nose in her hair and take a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me what you wanted, Ana? The meeting could have been pushed out to later in the day. You have to tell me these things. I am not a mind reader, and apparently, I can't read the emotions of my woman very well." I chuckle with the last statement.

"Another thing. Why didn't you come to me today when you brought lunch? The woman I was talking to is the head of GEH in New York. She was in the meeting with the department heads because we were discussing potential acquisitions for next year. I would have introduced you to her." I feel Ana stiffen next to me, and I must have touched a nerve or something.

"She is gorgeous." That's all she has to say about it?

"Yes, and she is also a lesbian. She is a lot like Ros. She gets the job done and doesn't allow anyone to walk all over her. She told me I should be spending more time with you and less time at GEH." Ana tries to sit up, but I hold her still to me.

"You talked about me?" Ana's voice is almost at a whisper.

"Yes, we did. Katrina pointed out my inexperience with relationships and told me to work harder at making you happy. Do I make you happy, Ana?" she moves to pull away, and this time I let her.

"Of course, you make me happy. That is why this entire situation is so hard. I want everything to be over with, so we can concentrate on each other. I have considered not finishing my required nursing hours, but I am so close, and all the time and effort would be a waste. Volleyball is almost over, and that will help. OH! Guess what?" Now she is smiling and bouncing next to me.

"What?" I ask and grin at her excitement.

"I got a letter from the USA volleyball telling me when and where I need to go next month." She claps her hands together and moves into my lap.

I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer to me. "That is fabulous news. When are we going?" Her eyes widen.

"You want to go with me?" She questions.

"Of course I want to go with you, baby. This is important to you." I kiss her lips softly. "I am proud of you for getting this great opportunity. Not everyone gets to do something like this."

She hugs me tightly around the neck. "Thank you," is all she says.

"Ana, I will do everything in my power for you. Whatever you want, it's yours. Anywhere you want to go, we'll go. Do you understand?" She pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry if I have been acting weird. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I feel like a spoiled child when I don't get my way." I laugh at her.

"You are nowhere near acting like a spoiled child. You have every right to want to spend time with me. The only thing I ask is to say what you want when you want it. There may be times when I can't do anything about going to GEH for meetings. But there will be times when I can. I will do everything in my power to make you happy, Ana. You are my everything, and I can't live without you." I see tears welling in her eyes as she struggles to speak.

"Oh, Christian," she sobs and wraps her arms tightly around my neck. I rub my hands up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Taylor told me you went to the cemetery to visit Ray's gravesite. Do you want to talk about it?" I hear her sniff and take a few shuddering breaths.

"I told him how much I missed him and how I wished he was still here. I felt so out of sorts when I left your office. I just wanted to talk to my daddy and get a hug from him. I can't get that anymore, so going to the cemetery was the next best thing. And you know what? He wasn't there to speak to me in person, but I felt him there with me. As I got ready to leave, the wind picked up slightly, and I knew he was hugging me the only way he could. Does that sound stupid?" She sniffs at my neck.

I kiss the top of her head. "No, baby. It doesn't sound stupid. I am sorry Ray isn't here to hold you when you need it. I know I can't fill that void in your life, but I will do my best to try." She sits back but keeps her arms around my neck.

"I know you will, and I will do my best to let you take care of me. I'm sorry about last night. I will work at getting used to having Gail around. But I still want to help when I can. Is that okay?" She leans forward and touches her forehead to mine.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." I kiss her lips, then each corner of her mouth. I leave a trail of kisses down her neck to her collar bone. "I think we have done enough talking for now." She reaches down and pulls her shirt over her head.

"I couldn't agree more," she breathes out as I kiss the tops of her exposed breasts.

"Let me love you, Ana." She nods her head, and I stand up from the couch, with her still in my arms. I know we still have a long way to go. But after tonight, we are one step closer to where we need to be.

_**A/N**_

_**I know I mentioned in the last author's note about the story picking up the pace. I felt Ana still had issues with communication, and her moods are probably giving everyone whiplash. Hopefully, after everyone she talked to in this chapter, including the most important one of them all, things will get better for her.**_

_**I had multiple songs in mind for the chapter title, and they are by the same artist. I am a big fan of 80's music, and the songs reflect that. Heaven, Everything I Do (I do it for you), and Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman by Bryan Adams were floating through my mind when I wrote the last half of this chapter. **_

_**Also, I read a post a while back about chapter length. I can reduce the size of the chapter, but I am wordy when I write. I hope it's not too much to have 8k-12k word chapters. This story has maybe 2-3 more chapters left. Cheers!**_

_**Sherry**_


	23. Naughty Girl part 1

_A/N_

_Sorry for the delay in posting an update. The holidays were busy for me, and it took longer than I thought to finish this chapter. I decided to break it into two parts; otherwise, it would have been over 18k words. _

Chapter 23 – Naughty Girl Part 1

Ana POV

It's a week before Thanksgiving, and I am nervous about the National Team tryouts. I have read and re-read the invitation so many times I know it by heart. I have been spending most of my free time at the hospital, completing my required hours for nursing. I am finishing things up in the labor and delivery department. I love being around babies.

Christian and I haven't discussed how many children we want, only that we want some. We were enjoying a quiet evening on Sunday when the head of his New York office called and said he was needed there ASAP. So, he packed a bag and left Sea-Tac within an hour of her call. He has been knee-deep in negotiations since Monday morning. He is supposed to fly back today, but I have my doubts.

Tonight is the last night for students since most will be leaving tomorrow after their final class to start Thanksgiving break. I am glad because we play our rematch with Stanford tonight, and I hope it's a packed house.

Tonight's match is another thing that has me stressed out. If we win, our chances of contending for a national title are high. Stanford has been in the finals for the past five years, winning three of them. They have a stellar program, but I think we are better.

My phone vibrates with a google alert, and I check to see what it is. Christian and his beautiful co-worker made the headlines last night in New York. I click the link and see what the New York paps have to say: _Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, is pictured below with not one, but two beautiful women. Notably missing from this trio is Grey's fiancé, Ana Steele. Have they parted ways again? It seems like Grey is having trouble staying faithful to the Princess of Seattle. Stay tuned for more on who the women are. _

I toss my phone somewhere on the bed and bury my head under the covers. Will this shit ever end? Why can't the press leave us alone? I hear my phone ringing and choose not to answer it right now. It's either Kate or Christian, neither of which I want to talk to right now. The ringing stops and starts up again. I let it go to voicemail again.

The overwhelming urge to pee pulls me from the warmth of the covers. I have to be at the hospital this morning, so I decide to get up and get ready.

Only after I am dressed and finishing my first cup of coffee do I decide to check my phone for messages. The missed calls were from Kate, followed by a few text messages.

*Kate – Why aren't you answering. Are you okay? I saw what was online. I'm sure it's nothing. Call me, Ana!

*Kate – Elliott called Christian, and he didn't answer. Is everything alright between the two of you?

I dial Kate's number, and she answers before it even rings. "Ana?" she practically yells in my ear. "What the hell is going on?" I sit down at the breakfast bar and tell her what I know.

"The blond woman in the photo is Katrina. She is in charge of GEH in New York. I assume the other woman is her wife, but I haven't met her before, so I don't know for sure." I take a sip of coffee, waiting for the next question.

"So, you know about their relationship?" Kate asks, astonished.

"Who's the relationship? Katrina and her wife's?" I take a bite of toast and continue. "I walked in on Christian and Katrina, having a meeting the last time she was in Seattle. He explained who she was and that she is a lesbian. I haven't been formally introduced to her yet."

"Okay, that explains why they are in the picture together. Why does the press think Christian is cheating on you? Don't they know who she is?" I can hear rustling in the background.

"Kate, what are you doing?" I put my coffee cup in the dishwasher and grab my bag.

"I'm packing my stuff for the game. I have a class this morning; then, I will be heading to the trainer. I have some tightness in my shoulder that I need her to work out."

"Has Elliott been working you too hard?" I ask with a chuckle.

"No, he hasn't. I wish he would. I need a good, hard fuck. How about you?" She laughs.

"I concur Miss Kavanagh. See you this afternoon." I end the call and text Belinda I am ready to leave.

I spend the morning cuddling cute babies in the nursery. I love how new babies smell. They are so tiny, and when they squeeze my finger, I feel like their protector.

I help the charge nurse change and feed the remaining babies in the nursery before I leave to meet Grace for lunch. She is working in the ER today and wants to meet me. I'm sure it involves the pictures that are all over the internet of Christian and Katrina. I still haven't heard anything from him this morning. I am sure he is busy, so I will let him get in contact with me when he has a free moment.

I walk into the cafeteria, and Grace is in line, grabbing her lunch. "Ana, dear. How are you today?" She hugs my neck tightly, and I grab a tray to put my lunch on.

"I am great. I have been on the L&D floor this morning, giving all the babies extra love. How has your day been the ER?" I grab a chicken salad sandwich and a bowl of fresh fruit, placing it on my tray.

"It has been crazy. We have seen a lot of flu cases, and I'm sure we will see many more before the day is over. I saw the picture this morning of Christian and those two women. I tried calling him demanding answers, and I couldn't reach him. Have you talked to him today?" Grace hands her money over to the cashier and waits for me to do the same.

"No, I haven't heard anything from him. I know one of the women is the head of GEH in New York. I can only assume the other one is her wife. I haven't met her yet." I walk with Grace to a table and sit down, waiting for her to ask more questions.

"So you know that he is going out with other women behind your back? How do you put up with that?" Grace scrunches her eyebrows together with a look of disgust.

"Grace, he is not cheating on me with them. The press is trying to make him look bad, and it's not working. I trust him completely. I'm sure the PR staff is working on a statement as we speak." I take a bite of my sandwich. I just now realize how hungry I am.

"I'm sorry for insinuating anything, Ana. I just want everything to work out. So much as already happened between the two of you. I'm ready for some happy news." She smiles and starts to eat her lunch.

"I promise you, Grace. Everything will work out. We both have so much going on in our lives right now. Hopefully, after the first of the year, things will settle down considerably. I want to talk to you about something else. How would you feel about donating your time to a free clinic or non-profit foundation?" She asks me to explain as she finishes her lunch.

I talk with her about how I would like to start some type of free clinic for the Seattle area. I am sure mom would be willing to volunteer as well. It would be open during the week, and all services will be free. Dental, pre-natal, and general MD type things will be provided to those without insurance or have the financial need. Grace's eyes light up the more I talk.

"Ana, it sounds amazing. I will talk to the other doctors in the ER, as well as some of the nurses. I am sure there is a great need for this in Seattle. What made you want to start this?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. I will be receiving a trust fund once I graduate, and I want to give back to the community. I thought about giving to the same charities Christian does, but I want to keep some of the giving to the Seattle area." I take a bite of fruit.

"I think it's a fabulous idea. Let me talk with some of the other doctors and get a feel for what they think. We can talk about it Thanksgiving. How does that sound?" Grace's eyes are shining, and she has a massive smile on her face.

"That is great. Mom will be joining us at your place. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't mind. Carla is welcome any time we have a get-together. Oh, did you know Mia will be back in town, too?" I shake my head, no. "She is bringing her boyfriend with her. They met a few months ago and have been dating ever since. She won't tell me what his name is. I am excited to see who it is."

"Wow. I didn't know Mia is seeing someone. Does Christian know she is coming back?" I finish off my sandwich and pile the trash on my tray.

"I am not sure what he knows. Mia usually contacts him to pick her up from the airport. I will ask him the next time I talk to him." Grace glances at her watch, and I realize lunchtime is over.

I toss out my trash and stack the tray. Grace does the same, then gives me a tight hug. "Thank you, Ana." I look at her, bemused.

"For what?" I smile.

"For being patient with Christian while he sorts through everything." I shake my head.

"He is the one being patient, Grace. I have so much emotional baggage, and he is helping me get my head on straight. We are communicating with each other better and trusting each other more. We jumped into the deep end from the beginning of our relationship. Now, we are taking things slow and getting to know each other the way we should have to begin with." She kisses my cheek, and I see a tear slide down hers.

"I am so happy to hear that!" We walk out of the cafeteria arm in arm.

I leave the hospital around two and see a text message waiting for me from Christian.

*C – call me when you get a chance ILY

I dial his number, and he picks up after two rings. "Baby? How has your day been?" His voice is smooth, and I wish I could feel his warm embrace right now.

"It has been a great day. I held a bunch of babies in the nursery of the hospital and had lunch with your mother. How are you doing?" Belinda is walking beside me as we enter the parking garage.

"I was hoping to be on a plane back to Seattle by now. But they have grounded all flights due to weather. I don't know when we will be able to take off." My heart sinks because he won't make it back to see our game against Stanford. "I'm sorry, baby." I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"It's okay, Christian. You can't help what the weather does. But I am disappointed that I have to wait for another day to see you. It has been a long week without you here. Did you get everything straightened out with the new acquisition?" Before I can get into the car, I hear shouting and feet pounding the pavement.

"Miss Steele, you need to get into the car quickly. The press is here, and they are approaching us." Belinda's voice sounds urgent, so I tell Christian I will call him back.

"NO!" he shouts. "Keep me on the line. Listen to Prescott and get in the car. We can finish talking once you are safe."

"Okay," I reply in a whisper. We speed walk to the car. As soon as I am safely in the back of the SUV, the press has the car surrounded. Cameras are flashing, and reporters are shouting questions about Christian and me having problems. The only problem I can see is every single one of them getting run over.

Belinda jumps into the driver's seat and starts the car. She guns the engine and almost runs over two reporters that are standing near the vehicle. She continues to push through them until we speed out onto the main street.

"Christian? Are you there?" I ask as I look out the back glass at what we left behind.

"Yes, baby. I am still here. What the hell happened?" I can hear the anger in his voice.

"We were walking to the car, and tons of reporters were running towards us. We got out safely. When are they going to leave us alone? This shit is getting ridiculous." I lean my head back on the seat and close my eyes.

"I don't know. We issued a statement explaining who the women were in the photo. I issued a personal statement that you and I are still very much in a relationship. I'm surprised you haven't seen it yet." I shrug my shoulders but realize he can't see me.

"I haven't looked at my phone since this morning. I recognized the blond in the picture, and I assumed the other woman was her wife."

"Yes, you are correct. Is the game on live stream tonight?"

"I think it is on national television. But I am sure the school is streaming it as well. Whenever you can fly back, be careful. I need you here with me, Christian." I look up ahead and see we are nearing UW.

He sighs, "I will let you know when we have clearance to fly. It will most likely be sometime tomorrow. I miss you so much, Ana. I can't wait to see you." I feel myself getting choked up, unable to answer him back.

"Ana? Are you still there?" I take a few deep breaths.

"Yes, I'm here," I whisper.

"Oh, baby, please don't get upset. You have a big game tonight. Text me when you get home, alright?"

"I will. I love you."

"And I love you, Ana. So much. See you tomorrow," Christian says softly. I end the call before I start bawling.

I am sitting alone in the locker room, thinking about our chances of winning tonight. We played Stanford close a few weeks ago, and it came down to the final play of the game to determine the winner. I don't want that to happen tonight. I want to win decisively. The rest of the team starts filing in, including Kate.

"What's up, Steele? You having a moment or something?" Kate laughs then sits down beside me.

"I am thinking about how I don't want this game to be close like it was the last time we played them. I think we are a better team. We just need to minimize our mistakes and capitalize on theirs. Sounds easy enough, right?" I wink and reach for my shoes.

"Have you talked to Christian?" I nod my head.

"Yeah, I have. His flight is grounded in New York until tomorrow. There is bad weather there right now, and no flights are coming or going. Sucks, right?" She pats me on the back.

"That does suck. Is everything straightened out with the press? Daddy says Christian issued a personal statement about you two still being together and asked for privacy. His PR department stated who the two women were. Lesbians, uh?" Kate starts to get dressed.

"They are very nice from what I hear. I haven't met either of them yet. Christian says Katrina is a ball buster." Before I can continue, Coach comes and starts her pregame speech.

By the time we make it out on the floor for warm-ups, we are all pumped up. Coach said the game is a sellout and is on ESPN. _Fantastic_. "I'm glad my makeup is on point," Kate whispers in my ear.

"God, you are so vain!" I say as I push her shoulder.

"Oh, come on. You know I have to look good for the cameras!" I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. All of it will be gone before the first game ends." She shrugs her shoulders.

"You are probably right. But, at least I will look good at the start." Kate winks, and we grab a ball to start warm-ups.

We are in the locker room, having our final meeting before the game starts. I decide to say something to everybody before Coach does. I stand up and look around at my teammates. "I don't have to tell you all how important this game is for us. Stanford is the defending national champion. We played them close last time, but I know we can beat them. Our team is peaking at the right time. If we can minimize our mistakes and take advantage of theirs, I think we have a great chance of winning. Plus, we have the home crowd on our side. We can play without saying a word between us. We all know our responsibilities and how to execute them. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. Who's with me?"

I walk to the middle of the room and put my arm out in front of me. Everyone joins in a circle, and our hands pile on top of each other. I look around at the ladies that have been a part of my life for the past four years. "Let's do this!" We all chant 'win' and prepare to enter the court.

Our pregame music is blaring in the arena, and I can feel the electricity in the whole place. This scene right now is what I have waited for my entire career. I wish Christian could be here to see this. I hope he can watch the game.

We take the court to finish our warm-up, and the student section goes crazy. We spend the remainder of the time playing three on three amid the noise. We leave the court, and Stanford takes their turn. Everyone starts booing, and I chuckle to myself.

The starting player introduction is complete, and we take the court to get the game underway. This game, without a doubt, will be the best game of my life.

CPOV

This whole week has pissed me off. I left the comfort of Ana's arms on Sunday to fly to New York to meet with a company that tried to back out of a merger. Everything was laid out and ready to sign with Katrina, and they wanted to back out, stating they had received a better offer. I met with the owner, and he wouldn't reveal the specifics. I kindly told him if he backed out of the merger, he would owe GEH for the time and money already invested in his company. He balked and refused to sign. Katrina handed him a piece of paper with the up to date time, and dollar amounts currently invested, and his eyes bugged out his head. He signed the merger without another word.

Katrina, Ros, and I agree that future mergers and acquisitions will include a letter of intent. It will have a signature of both parties outlining what will be owed to GEH if the company tries to back out of a deal, and how much time and money GEH plans to invest in improving the company's bottom line. The majority of companies GEH takes on are already failing financially to the point of bankruptcy. When the owner sees the dollar amount GEH plans to pay to purchase the company, they want to get as much in their pocket as possible.

Another issue is the invasion of my privacy by the press. I attended a GEH event with Katrina and her wife on Wednesday night, and the media assumed I was cheating on Ana. PR issued a statement, but that didn't help matters. I'll be glad when Ana finishes with school and volleyball is over. I want her to be able to travel with me when I have to go out of town.

I know Ana is frustrated with the whole press thing. They are intrusive and only publish what they want, and it doesn't matter if it isn't the truth.

I was hoping to fly home today, but mother nature has other intentions. Rain and cold temperatures have shut down all flights in and out of New York until tomorrow morning. So, instead of watching Ana play the biggest game of her career in person, I am watching it on television. I also have the live stream link from the school open on my laptop.

I could hear the disappointment in Ana's voice when I told her I couldn't fly home tonight. I will make it up to her once I get back. Phone sex only goes so far, especially since I know what it feels like to sink into her wet heat. I feel myself harden as I think about fucking her against the wall at the penthouse. That will be the first thing I do when I step off the elevator tomorrow.

The commercial break is over, and both teams have taken the court to start the game. The announcers are singing the praises of Stanford, predicting they will win the national championship again. Big mistake overlooking UW.

I watch Ana control the court, and UW jumps out to a 5-0 lead. The crowd is loud on the television. I can imagine the actual noise level in the arena is deafening. I wonder if Elliott is at the game. I grab my phone and send him a quick text.

UW extends the lead to 8-0, and the Stanford coach calls a time out. UW leaves the court high fiving and raising their arms to encourage the crowd. I am sick that I can't be there right now. My phone buzzes with a text message from Elliott.

*E – BRO! This place is a madhouse. Where are you?

*C – I'm stuck in NYC because of bad weather. I hope to fly out in the morning.

*E – Dude, that sucks. Are you able to watch the game on TV?

*C – Yeah, ESPN is carrying the game, and I have the live stream link open from the school's website.

*E – Cool. Chat later. The timeout is over.

I see the camera focus on the team huddle of UW, and I watch Ana and her teammates focus on what their coach is saying. They are nodding at her, and they join hands before taking the court to resume play.

The student section starts heckling some of the Stanford players, causing the referee to intervene. He calls both team captains to his stand and tells them something. Both players nod their heads and take their places back on the court. The referee then addresses the student section, and they start booing. I laugh to myself at how the students are acting. They could care less about what that prick says because they are supporting their team.

The whistle blows, and a play resumes. Both teams go back and forth scoring points, making outstanding defensive plays. UW wins the first game in commanding fashion, 25-15. Once the teams change sides, Ana runs past the student section giving them all high fives. She is smiling and encouraging them to keep it loud.

In the second game, UW comes out a little flat, and Stanford opens up a five-point lead. UW rallies and ties the game at eight. From there, the score remains close until they tie at 23. I watch the live stream on my laptop during a TV timeout, and Ana has her hands on her hips, watching something the coach is drawing on her clipboard. They nod, and they return to the court after the whistle blows.

UW has the serve out of the timeout. Once again, both teams played back and forth with neither side making any errors. UW finally wins the point when Stanford blocks a spike out of bounds. The crowd celebrates as Ana goes back to serve. They quiet down as she tosses the ball out in front of her and makes hard contact, sending it over the net. Stanford shanks the pass, and UW wins the point, finishing out the game.

The announcers are in shock since the team they have picked to win it all is down two games to none. They review the statistics through the first two games, and both sides are close in every category. Their discussion leads up to the Olympic team hopefuls, and Ana's name is at the top of the list. Her career stats at UW flash on the screen, and it occurs to me just how talented she is. I haven't paid much attention to the numbers because I watch her play. She has outstanding teammates and defers the team's success to them.

The third game starts, and the teams battle back and forth, just like the first two games. I think UW can feel how this game is theirs if they want it because they are taking more aggressive shots without the worry of messing up. UW is up 20-15 when Stanford calls a timeout.

I take this opportunity to check the weather and see the temperature is still below freezing, with light rain falling. The airlines were worried about ice buildup on the wings of the planes and runways, so they canceled all flights. I can't fault them for looking out for the safety of passengers and airline employees, no matter how bad I want to get back to Seattle.

The game comes back on just as I take my seat on the couch. I sit on the edge of the cushion with my arms resting on my legs in anticipation. Stanford has the service, and the girl hits it into the net. Kate is serving for UW. It seems Stanford has given up because the next four points for UW happen quickly. The game is over in a flash. The students go crazy and run out onto the court. Security is unable to hold them back, so they do their best to protect the players from any type of injury.

I see Kate and Ana hugging each other in celebration. I send her a quick text of congratulations and to call me when she gets back to the penthouse. I turn the television off and close my laptop. I walk over to the window that overlooks Central Park. The Christmas lights have the park lit up, and it is beautiful. I wish Ana were here with me to see it. I start to form a plan to bring her here for Christmas.

I am roused from sleep by my cell phone buzzing on the end table. I grab it, answering without checking the caller ID. "Grey."

"Oh my God, did you see that game? It was so freaking awesome! Stanford didn't know what hit them!" Ana yells. I hold the phone away from my ear as she continues to talk about the game. "Christian?"

"I'm here, baby. I was just listening to you talk. I was able to watch the game. You guys played great. I'm sorry I wasn't there in person to watch you. I promise to make it up to you." I lean back against the couch and rest my head.

"I can't wait until you get home. I miss you so much. I don't like being away from you this long." Ditto, baby.

"The airport said the weather should be fine by in the morning for us to fly out. I should be back in Seattle after lunch. What do you have planned for tomorrow?" I rub my temple, fighting off a headache.

"I will be at the hospital finishing up my required hours. Tomorrow is my last day in labor and delivery," she says. I can picture her holding a baby in her arms, protecting it. I can't wait until she is carrying my child. I bet she will be beautiful.

"Christian? Are you okay? You are quiet." I take a deep breath.

"Yes, I am okay. I was just picturing you holding a baby in your arms and how you beautiful you will look carrying my child." I hear her gasp.

"Those babies were so precious. I would smell their hair and skin. I am almost to the penthouse. Some of the girls wanted to go out and celebrate, but I am too tired. I told them maybe another time." Thank the lord she didn't agree to go. I would stress with worry about her safety.

"I'm glad you aren't going out. You know how I worry about you when I am not there." I get up off the couch and walk back to my bedroom.

"I know. I want to celebrate when you are back in town. I want to share the excitement of it all with you." I hear the elevator ping and Prescot telling her to have a good night.

"Are you going straight to bed?" I ask her then look at the clock. It's 1:00 in the morning in New York.

"I am going to soak in the tub for a while. My muscles are a little stiff. Are you in the bed already?" she chuckles.

"I am headed there now. I was asleep when you called."

"Mmm…I wish I were with you right now. I'd love to help you undress."

"You are naughty, Ana. Do you know what happens to girls that act that way?" Let's see what she says about getting her ass spanked.

"No, Sir." My dick gets hard instantly at her tone and calling me sir.

"Yes, you do, and I look forward to spanking your ass until it turns pink. Get ready, baby. It will happen tomorrow when I get home." I strip down to my underwear, palming my dick in an attempt to relieve the ache that has developed.

"I think you should be the one that needs to get ready. I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Grey. I love you."

"Are you sassing me, Miss Steele?" I lay back on the bed and palm my dick again.

"No, Sir. I just know how bad I want you. I want to feel your hard dick drive into my wet pussy over and over again. Are you hard for me, Christian?" She whispers my name, and I take my dick out and fist it, sliding up and down the shaft.

"Yes, baby. I'm painfully hard. What I wouldn't give to have your warm, wet mouth wrap around my dick right now and suck the life out me." I hear her panting on the other end of the phone. "Are you touching yourself, Ana?" I continue to move my fist from base to tip as I picture her pink pussy waiting for me to pound into it.

"Yes. I'm thinking about you eating my pussy, and it is making me so wet. Ah, Ah. I'm almost there."

"God, baby. I bet you are a vision right now. Your skin is flush with arousal. Let me hear you. Come with me, Ana." I squeeze my dick harder as I quicken the pace up and down, tugging fiercely. I feel my balls start to tingle, and as I hear Ana moan my name, I shoot come in long spurts on my stomach.

"Phone sex does not compare to the real thing." Ana laughs, then hums in relaxation.

"I know. I hope this is the last time we will be apart from you this long. I don't like the feeling of you not in my arms. I miss you." I grab a tissue from the bedside table and clean my stomach off.

"Me, too. I will see you tomorrow. I love you, Christian." I hear water running, and regret fills me again for not being with her.

"I love you more, Ana. I'll text you when we get ready to leave the airport. The flight is about six hours long." I toss the tissue in the trash and crawl underneath the bedsheet.

"Okay. Bye, Christian."

"Bye, baby." The call ends, and I set my alarm to get up early to leave for the airport. I fall asleep dreaming of Ana pregnant and walking along the water at the new house.

Ana POV

I wake up Friday morning, still reeling from our win against Stanford. I scan the headlines on my phone, and none of the news outlets picked us to win. Surprise! I jump out of bed and take a quick shower. I will be at the hospital until lunch. I have plans for Christian and need to get the penthouse ready.

I have been researching certain things about BDSM, and I am more curious than anything. I like the idea of him spanking me. I wonder how Christian will feel about having his arms tied to a chair? We will find out tonight. I have a few stops to make before going to the hospital, so I grab a cup of coffee to go and text Belinda that I am ready to leave.

The morning goes by quickly, and I am happy to be leaving the hospital. Christian text me first thing the GEH plane was taking off at 7:00 am and scheduled to land at Sea-Tac at 1:15 pm. I text Taylor to let him know my plans for when they arrive at the penthouse. He said he would make sure the elevator is locked after they come home. He and Gail have plans of their own for the night. _Good thing…I'd hate for them to hear us. _

I am giddy with excitement. I make sure everything is perfect before I change into my outfit. I sit down at the breakfast bar and wait patiently for Christian to arrive home.


	24. Naughty Girl part 2

Chapter 23 Naughty Girl Part 2

We arrive at Sea-Tac just after one o'clock on Friday afternoon, and I am more than ready to be in Ana's arms. I advise Taylor that Ana and I won't be leaving the penthouse tonight, and he tells me about his plans with Gail. They are going out of town for the night and will return some time Saturday afternoon. He has brought in Reynolds to be on standby in case Ana, and I decide to go out. _Not likely._

He takes the freight elevator up, and I wonder what is going on. He usually rides up with me and checks things out from the security room. I input the code, and the elevator makes a speedy ascent to the penthouse.

I get out as the doors open and quickly walk through the foyer in search of my woman. I am ready to ravish her body for the rest of the day and into the night. I want to make up for our time apart. I stop in my tracks when I see her sitting at the breakfast bar wearing a short, silk robe. She stands and slowly walks to meet me.

We meet halfway, and I take her into my arms, holding her tightly against me. "Welcome home, Mr. Grey. How was your flight?" she says as we come together. I pull back and place my hands on either side of her face. I pull her to me as I devour her mouth. My tongue demands entrance in between her lips as she groans into my mouth.

I pull back slightly. "We can talk about my flight later. I want to fuck you right now." I start to walk her backward, but she pulls away from me.

"I have a surprise for you first. Come over here and sit down at the table." She takes my hand and leads me to the dining room table.

"I hope the surprise involves whatever you are hiding under that sexy robe." She looks at me over her shoulder, with a shy grin on her face.

"I guess you will have to wait and see." She shrugs and pulls out the chair for me. I sit down and reach to pull her into my lap, and she sidesteps my hands._ Interesting. She is up to something._

"If I do something you don't like, please tell me, and I will stop. Okay?" Ana asks, and my body stiffens.

"Okay," I answer, drawing out the last of the word. Her face shows how nervous she is with what is about to happen.

"I don't want you to be able to touch me while I am doing this. Can you rest your hands on the arms of the chair?" I nod my head and watch her pull two silk scarves out of the robe pockets and tie each of my arms to the chair. I swallow thickly, and she carefully checks to make sure the scarves are not too tight. "Is that okay?" she asks, and I nod my head.

"I know we have been apart longer than normal, and you want to touch me badly right now. I promise it will be worth it in the end." She leans down and places a chaste kiss on my lips. I follow her mouth as it leaves mine, wanting more.

I glance around the room for any clue as to what she is going to do without seeing anything. The chair is not close to the table like it would be if I were eating a meal. She reaches in a pocket of the robe and pulls out the remote for the iPod dock.

I hear the sultry beat start; then Ana opens up her robe to reveal what she has on underneath. I inhale a deep breath to prevent myself from coming on the spot. I have not been able to touch her for almost a week, and I am going crazy. I hope she won't tease me for long. I don't want to embarrass myself by coming in my pants.

I recognize the song, and I grin slightly. I called her something over the phone last night, and she is using it on me now. She takes the robe off completely and lets it slide down her body to the floor. She is wearing a sheer black baby doll negligée with matching panties, and black thigh high hose with black stilettos. She glides over to me in time with the beat of the music and straddles one of my legs. She grinds herself down on my leg, and I can feel the heat of her pussy through my pants. God, I want her so bad right now.

I want to reach out and touch her, but I can't move my arms. I clench my fists as she leans her head back, grabbing her hair with her hands while she grinds against me.

She places her hands over my arms and leans toward my face. I feel her hot breath against my cheek, and it sends chills down my spine. She kisses and bites my neck up to my ear lobe. She nips it and whispers in my ear along with the lyrics of the song, _Feeling kinda N-A-S-T-Y I just might take you home with me, Baby the minute I feel your energy, Your vibe has just taken over me._

She gets off of me, and I want her to come back. She walks the short distance to the dining table and leans over it, with her back to me. Her body is moving to the music, and I watch her ass sway back and forth in time with the beat. My dick is impossibly hard against the zipper of my pants, and I wish I could rub it to give it some relief. I have never seen her act like this. I don't know what has gotten into her.

She climbs up onto the table, turning to face me and opening her thighs. I zero in on the prize between her legs and hold my breath. Her panties are crotchless, making my mouth water. Her pussy is glistening with wetness, and I long to taste it. I clench my fists harder as she leans back on her hands, spreading herself out more. She continues to tease me with her body, giving me an image I will never forget. The next time I eat at this table, the only thing on my mind will be the show she is putting on for me right now.

After rising on her knees, her hands go to the bow that ties over her luscious tits. After unraveling it slowly, she leans forward on her hands, causing her breasts to fall out. I lick my lips in anticipation, hoping she will untie my hands. _This is pure torture! _

Her body continues to tease me, and I have almost reached my limit. I am pretty sure I can pull my hands free, but I want her to untie me first. As if she is reading my mind, she slowly climbs off the table and walks toward me. She straddles my lap, and I grind my erection up into her.

She grins and reaches out for my hands, undoing each scarf slowly. Once my hands are free, I wrap one around the back of her neck and the other around her waist, pulling her closer to me. The song is still playing as I pull her mouth to mine. _I know you want my body, Tonight I'll be your naughty girl._

I've had enough of the teasing, so I stand with her still on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Ana. That little tease show you put on didn't help ease how much I want you right now."

I lay her on top of the table, then unzip my pants. "This is going to be quick, baby." I don't have to see if she is ready for me because I had visual confirmation a few moments ago. I line myself up with her and drive into her with one quick motion.

"Yes!" she screams as I piston my hips back and forth. I have missed her all week, and her earlier attempt at seducing me heightened my arousal. "Harder, Christian!" I reach down and wrap my hand around her throat, but not tight enough to cut off her air. Her legs tighten around me as I bury my dick deep inside her over and over.

I can feel her vaginal walls start to flutter, and my balls start to tingle. "Come on, Ana." I slide my hand down to one of her breasts and roll the nipple in between my fingers. "Give it to me. Let me feel you come all over my dick." I'm not sure if it's the dirty talk or me playing with her breasts, but I feel her walls tighten as she comes.

Ana starts shouting my name over and over again. I am sure the entire city of Seattle can hear her, but I could care less right now. The whole week of stressful takeovers and not being able to see her leaves my body as I come shouting her name. I feel Ana's orgasm continuing as mine starts to dissipate.

I lean down and kiss her lips softly. I use my thumbs to wipe the tears that are leaking from her eyes. "It's okay, baby." I continue to kiss her lips, eyes, both cheeks, and come back to her lips.

"I'm sorry to cry, but I missed you so much. I don't like being away from you for that long. I'm glad the season is almost over. The next time you go out of town for an extended trip, I'm going with you." I chuckle and nod my head.

"I couldn't agree more. Come on, let's continue this in the bedroom." I pull myself up and off of her, but I don't let go. She reaches up, wrapping her arms around my neck, and I carry her into our bedroom. We spend the rest of the night making up for the lost time.

Ana POV

I wake up on Saturday morning, wrapped up in the best possible way. Christian has his arms and legs around me like a vine. I can feel his soft breaths against my neck and his heart beating in time with mine.

Unable to move, I lay there thinking back to last night, and what a relief it was that he didn't panic when I tied his wrists to the chair. I was worried he wouldn't let me do it. I should do it more often. I chuckle to myself.

"What is so funny?" his voice vibrates against my neck, and I lean back into him further.

"Nothing. I was thinking back to last night and how hot things were in the dining room. Are you okay with what I did?" I rub my fingers back and forth on his arm as he kisses my neck. I can feel his morning erection poking me in the back.

"I am more than okay with it. I thought the fucking I gave you on the table proved that." He loosens his grip on me, and I turn over to face him.

"I was worried about restraining your hands. I have been reading about how having limited contact during sexual stimulation heightens the orgasm. Is that right?" I run my fingers through the light spray of Christian's chest hair. I look up at him through my eyelashes, and his eyes are dark with desire.

"Ana, do you remember how you felt when I tied you up?" I nod my head, and he continues. "I felt the overwhelming need to fuck you, and I wasn't concerned about my hands. I wanted to reach out and touch you numerous times, especially when I saw how wet you were."

Christian rolls me over onto my back and rests his hips in between my open legs. His hardness is rubbing against my sex, starting the fire down below. "Just thinking about last night is making me hard. I was pretty insatiable last night. Are sore this morning?" I shake my head, no.

"No, I feel good," I say as I grab onto his butt cheeks and press him further into me. "I want to feel you again." We spend the rest of the morning having our way with each other.

After a shower and a late breakfast, we are sitting on the couch watching a movie. I grab the remote and pause it. "Can we talk for a minute?" I ask and turn toward Christian.

"Sure, baby. What is on your mind." He pulls me into his lap, and I go into my plan for starting a non-profit foundation for the Seattle area. I tell him about the conversation with Grace this past week, and what she will do to help me.

"It sounds like you and my mother have already made plans. What did you need to talk to me about? You know I will support you no matter what you do." He tucks a stray hair behind my ear and kisses my lips softly.

"I know you will, and I appreciate it. You have more experience with charity work, and I guess I am looking for some guidance. I know there is a need for it. Do you think what I want to do will have longevity? I have plenty of money, but I am sure I will need donors to help in the future."

"Why don't we discuss everything on Thanksgiving? The entire family will be there, and we can bounce ideas off each other. How does that sound?" I nod my head in agreement. "Besides, the money will never be an issue for us, Ana. I have more money than I could ever spend."

"I know. Thank you for your willingness to help. I love you." We kiss again, but before it can deepen, I hear a throat clearing.

"Taylor? What are you doing back? I didn't think you were returning until later today?" Christian keeps looking at me while waiting for a response from Taylor.

"Gail and I decided to come back this morning. She has some things to do in preparation for Thanksgiving day. Your brother and Miss Kavanagh are requesting to come in. He tried both of your phones with no response. Do you want to allow them to come in?" Christian grins at me.

"Tell them we are not accepting visitors right now. I will call him later." I start laughing.

"You know that will not work, Christian."

"I don't care. I haven't seen you all week, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible. What could Elliott want right now that can't wait until later?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe you should call him instead." I move to get off his lap, and he tightens his grip.

"Not right now. Taylor, tell him I will call him later." I shake my head, and Taylor leaves the room.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I ask as he starts to kiss down my neck.

"I want to go back to bed." His tongue leaves a hot trail from my ear down to my collar bone. I feel him harden underneath me.

"Are you some type of machine? Since you returned home last night, I have lost count of how many times we have had sex." He continues to kiss his way down to the valley of my breasts.

"I can't help it, Ana." He looks up at me, and his eyes say everything. "I missed you so much while I was gone. I tried to come back on Thursday. When we couldn't fly because of the weather, I thought I was going to die. I missed what could be the biggest game of your career. I didn't like it." I run my fingers through his soft hair.

"I know. I missed you. I wanted nothing more than to celebrate the win with you, but that couldn't happen with you three thousand miles away. But you are here now. So, let's do something fun today. There is something I need to tell you about Mia first." He sits up straighter.

"What about Mia. Has something happened to her? Is that why Elliott wants to talk to me?"

"Calm down, Christian. She is fine, more than fine." I say the last part of the statement under my breath.

"Okay, tell me what is going on then."

"Well, while she has been in France, she has started seeing someone. And before you go into big brother protection mode, hear me out." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Go on. I'm listening." Oh, boy, here we go.

"Mia is seeing Ethan, Kate's older brother. He has been in France for over a year studying to get his doctorate. They met at a fundraising event six months ago, and have been seeing each other ever since." I close my eyes and hold my breath in anticipation of Christian blowing his top. When nothing happens, I open one eye.

He takes a deep breath. "I figured something was up with Mia. Her communication with me has been almost non-existent, except for a text message or email now and then. When did you find out about it?" His face softens a little, and I'm shocked.

"Kate told me about it this week. She said Mia was afraid to say anything to you about it and didn't want you to interfere with the relationship. I told Kate that she wouldn't do that. You are her brother, and you only look out for her well-being, just like Ethan would do for her. Listen, I know she is your sister, but she is in good hands. Ethan has a great head on his shoulders. He treats Mia like a princess. I hope you aren't upset with me." Christian's eyebrows come together in confusion.

"Why would I be mad at you? We haven't talked that much this week. When we do, it's about the two of us, not anyone else. I am concerned for her, and I will address it when I see them face to face." I start to say something, and he touches my lips with his finger. "Don't worry. I won't do anything to Ethan for dating my sister. I just want to talk to him about how he plans on taking care of her, that's all." I lean down and rest my head under his chin.

"Okay." He wraps his arms around me, and we sit quietly for a few minutes. Just as I am about to drift off to sleep, I hear a buzzing sound.

"What is that noise?" I ask as I sit up. "It's coming from the bedroom." I get up and walk to our bedroom, with Christian following close behind. The buzzing has stopped, and I stand in the doorway, listening. A few seconds later, the buzzing starts again. Christian's phone is sliding across the bedside table.

"It's your phone," I say, laughing. I plop down on the bed and listen as he makes plans with Elliott and Kate today.

"What do you mean they are coming along? I didn't know she was back in town." Christian stands with the phone up to his ear with one hand and the other one on his hip. His pants are hanging low on his hips, and I lick my lips. "Hell, yes, I want to meet the prick. Especially if he is dating my sister." Oh, …he is talking about Ethan. "Fine, we will meet you there in an hour." He ends the call with a huff and tosses his phone on the bed.

"What's the matter?" I ask as he walks to the bed. He reaches for my hand, and I take it. Instead of standing up, I pull him down onto the bed next to me. "Talk to me, Christian." He buries his head in my neck and takes a deep breath.

"Elliott made plans for all of us to go to some fun center to race go-carts and play laser tag. He wants to meet Ethan and give him a hard time about dating Mia. I would rather stay in bed with you for the rest of the day." He starts kissing up my neck and gently nips at my ear lobe.

"I think it is a great idea. I'm sure Ethan will meet you and Elliott's expectations in regards to Mia. He was nice both times I met him. It's been a few years since I saw him last." Christian lays his body flush against mine and pushes me into the bed.

"Did he try anything on you? I would kill the fucker if he did." His tone is dangerous, but I can't help but laugh.

"Ethan? Really? That's gross. He is more like a brother, I guess. Like I said before, I have only seen him a few times. He was more interested in talking with Kate than worrying about me. Besides, you are all the man I want." I run my fingers through his hair and pull his face down to mine. "I love you, Christian. Just relax and have an open mind. He may surprise you." I kiss his lips softly, and he moans against my lips.

"Alright. I will try to keep things casual. Do you know the place where we are going? Elliott says they have tons of stuff to do there."

"Yeah, I have been there before. It's a nice place with plenty of room. Want to make a wager on the go-cart racing?" I waggle my eyebrows.

"Oh, Miss Steele. What do you have in mind?" Christian grins, and I can't help but smile at his boyish look.

"If you win, you can choose how we fuck tonight. If I win, I decide. Fair enough?" He laughs.

"I don't think to win a race will matter. I will get what I want anyway." I feign outrage.

"Really? We will see about that, Mr. Grey." I give him a quick peck on the lips and try to get off the bed.

"Oh, no, you don't. I want to finish what we started earlier on the couch." I glance at the clock.

"We don't have enough time. Don't we have to meet your brother in an hour?"

"Yes, but there is always time for an orgasm, baby."

Christian was right. We got each other off, took a quick shower, and got dressed, with plenty of time to meet Elliott.

When we arrived at the Fun Center, there wasn't anyone around. "Where is everybody? I can't imagine they are this slow on a Saturday afternoon."

"I called ahead and paid to have the place cleared out. I didn't want anybody staring at us while we were having a good time." Christian shrugs, and I shake my head.

"I understand, but wouldn't more people here make you look better? I mean, there would have been plenty of kids around that would have outraced you, other than me." I smile big, and he smacks me on the butt.

"You will pay for that later, Ana." I get close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Promise?" I hear Christian take a quick breath in, then he grips me around the waist and pulls me closer.

"Hell, yes, that's a promise." He kisses my lips hard, and our kiss turns indecent.

"Get a room," I hear someone yell. We break apart, and I see Elliott, Kate, Ethan, and Mia getting out of Elliott's truck.

"Jealous?" Christian says while shooting Elliott the bird.

"No, way. I have mine right here." Elliott puts his arm around Kate. "Are you two ready to have some fun?" We both nod and walk toward the front entrance.

Christian goes to Mia and brings her into a tight hug. "Mia," He says, then kisses her forehead. "How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a while." Once the hug breaks apart, Christian reaches his hand out toward Ethan. "Christian Grey, Mia's older brother." His voice is firm.

"Christian, be nice. This is my boyfriend, Ethan Kavanagh. You know his sister, Kate," Mia says. They shake hands, and Ethan nods his head. I grip onto Christian's bicep, hoping he will behave.

"Christian, I have read a lot about your business. Congratulations on your success." Ethan turns to me and grins. "Ana, nice to see you again. Kate has been bragging about how well the volleyball team is doing. Any chance you all will win the National Championship?" I shrug.

"I don't know, I hope so. We are playing well, so anything is possible." He doesn't try to hug or kiss me, which seems to make Christian happy.

We spend the rest of the afternoon racing go-carts, playing laser tag, and trying our best to beat all of the video game high scores. I haven't had this much fun in a long time.

We are sitting in the refreshment area, eating a slice a pizza, and having a casual conversation. "How did you two meet?" I ask, pointing in between Mia and Ethan.

Mia smiles and looks at Ethan. "I was walking around Paris, doing the tourist thing, and decided to grab a cab. We both hailed the cab at the same time and agreed to share it. We spent the rest of the day checking out the sights together. It went on from there," she answers with a shrug.

"How much more schooling do you have, Ethan?" Christian asks.

"I have about a month left in France. Once I return to the US, I will have less than a year. After that, I will be able to practice on my own." He clears his throat and continues. "I have a plan to join another doctor in a partnership. He is already established in Seattle and approached me before I left for France." Christian nods his head in acceptance. I think he is relieved that Mia will have someone to take care of her if she and Ethan stay together.

"We never got to celebrate the win from the other night. Do you guys want to go out tonight?" Kate asks, hopefully. I look at Christian, and he shrugs.

"That sounds good. We will need to make sure we have enough security around to cover all of us. I think the Mile High Club would be the best option," Christian says.

After finalizing everything, we head back to our places with plans to meet up later.

The Mile High Club is packed, which surprises me. Most students have left for the Thanksgiving holiday, but judging by the crowd, a lot of them stayed in town. Thankfully Christian called ahead and reserved us a table in the VIP room. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, considering he is the owner.

I glance out over the crowd and see some familiar faces. I smile and wave as some of the volleyball team makes their way to us. We greet each other with enthusiasm, and I invite them up to our VIP room.

After we arrive upstairs, the waitress takes our drink and appetizer orders. "So, Ana. Are you ready for National Team tryouts?" Kate asked. I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess. I expect to be competing with world-class athletes, and it won't be a walk in the park. I'm just excited to be able to go." The waitress arrives with our drinks, which appear to be shots of tequila, and we all share a toast.

"Here's to kicking Stanford's ass and winning the National Championship!" Kate exclaims before downing her shot. We all raise our glasses and follow suit. Even though the tequila is from the top shelf, it still burns going down. I feel Christian's body press up against mine as he whispers in my ear.

"Be careful. Those shots will sneak up you." The feeling of his warm breath against my skin sends a chill down my spine.

I nod my head. "I agree. I don't plan on drinking much tonight. I just want to dance and have a good time." I turn my head to the side, and he places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Then that is what we will do, baby. Just relax and enjoy yourself. I will take care of you. Always." I look up into his sparkling gray eyes.

"Are you sure you want me forever? I can be a handful." I chuckle as he turns my body around to face him.

"Of course, I want to take care of you forever. You are everything to me, Ana." He places his hand on my cheek and rubs my lower lip with his thumb. I grip his bicep as he leans down and kisses me again. His soft lips meld into mine as we deepen the kiss.

"Don't start that shit now. Save it for later," Elliott yells. Christian pulls back from the kiss and glares at Elliott.

"Fuck off." That's all Christian says as he takes my hand and leads us to the dancefloor. We haven't danced together for a long time, and I hope I don't make a spectacle out of myself. He has a way of distracting me, and I lose all of my senses.

We find a spot on the floor, and he pulls me back into his hard chest. I can feel his body heat, and my body comes alive with desire. We haven't even started dancing yet, and I'm feeling horny. I guess that is what happens when we spend a week apart.

The club mix of Justin Timberlake's Filthy starts, and Christian pulls my body closer to his. He leans his head down and places open mouth kisses on my bare shoulder and works his way up to my ear lobe. His hand is resting on my stomach, and he guides my body in time with the music. I reach my hand up behind my head and grab his neck at his hairline. Our bodies move together, and I get lost in my thoughts.

This sexy, beautiful man has me right where he wants me. We are lost in each other as song after song continues to play. When an upbeat song starts to play, he takes my hand, and we walk back to the VIP lounge. The appetizers arrive at the table, and everyone is getting a taste of each one. I grab a bottle of water and sit down on the couch.

"I swear you two will end up fucking on the dance floor one of these days. You are the envy of all the women here tonight. Even the married ones," Kate says after she plops down beside me.

"Oh well. Everyone better get used to seeing it. I could care less about what people think about me. We love each other, and there is no reason to hide it." I take a long drink of water and see Christian, Elliott, and Ethan standing together talking. I point the bottle of water toward them and ask Kate, "what do you think they are talking about?"

Kate laughs. "They are probably giving Ethan the 'take care of our sister or else' speech. He told me a few months ago about their relationship, and I decided to stay quiet in case things didn't work out between them. He told me when he got back into town that he is in love with her." I look at Kate with wide eyes.

"Ethan, in love? Who would have thought? I always pictured him being a player." I shrug. "Anyway, they seem happy together. Christian was upset at first, but once he realized Ethan has a plan for his life and can take good care of Mia, he backed off."

Mia comes back from the restroom and reaches for us. "Come on, ladies. Let's go dance for a bit." I make eye contact with Christian and point my head toward the dance floor. He nods and continues his conversation with the guys.

We find a spot on the crowded dance floor and get our groove on.

CPOV

I'm glad the DJ played a fast song. Any more slow songs and I would have fucked Ana on the dance floor, not caring who saw us. She looks edible in her knee-length shift dress, and her skin smelled so good.

After a short break, the girls returned to the dance floor while Elliott and I give Ethan the brother's speech. Ethan looks relaxed as he watches Mia on the dance floor. "So, Ethan. What are your plans for our sister?" Elliott wastes no time with the questions.

Ethan takes a drink of his beer and looks between Elliott and me. "I love your sister. Once we are back in the US for good, I am going to ask her to marry me. I already have a job at a place that will pay very well, so I will able to support her financially. She told me you two would question my intent." He takes another drink of his beer and watches Mia.

"Look, man. I know you love our sister, and you have your life set. We have to follow tradition and give you the talk. Hurt our sister, and you die a slow and painful death. It's as simple as that. Understand?" Elliott says firmly.

Ethan smiles and nods his head. "I get it, and I feel the same way about my sister. She has her moments, but she has a heart of gold. Break it, and I will break you." He stares Elliott down, then they both bust out laughing.

"Now that the formalities are over with let's have another beer." Elliott walks to the bar and grabs three Heinekens, then hands one to Ethan and me. "To the three of us and our women." We clink bottles and take a drink. "So, who is the first one to give mom a grandkid?" Elliott states.

I swallow my beer, but Ethan spews his out of his mouth. After he cleans himself up and the laughter subsides, he shakes his head. "That will be left up to the two of you. Mia and I have talked and agree it will be a while before we have children. We both want them, but not yet. I haven't even asked her to marry me." I nod in agreement.

"Ana and I have talked about having kids. We both want them, but she needs to graduate and see what happens next weekend." Out of the corner of my eye, I see our ladies come into the VIP room and walk toward us. I open my arms for Ana, and she walks into my embrace.

"Having a good time?" I ask, then kiss her lips.

"Yes, but I am tired of dancing for now. What have you guys been talking about?" She rests her head against my chest, and I lean down to smell her hair.

"Nothing in particular. Do you want to sit down for a while?" Ana nods her head. We walk together to one of the oversized couches, and she sits next to me. I shake my head and pull her onto my lap. She comes willingly, and the others join us.

We stay a few more hours until everyone decides they've had enough. We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways. Elliott and Kate go back to his place, and I offer one of my guest rooms for Ethan and Mia. They decline the offer saying they have a place to stay. I nod my head and give Mia a tight hug.

"I love you, Mia. I am proud of you. I can see that Ethan makes you happy." I kiss her forehead, and I see her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Thank you. I love Ethan very much, and it means the world to me that you support our relationship. I was worried about how you were going to react." She chuckles, and I shake my head.

"The old me probably would have flown off the handle. Ana has helped me realize a lot of things, and I am no longer that guy. Take care of yourself." I give her one last hug, and she hugs Ana goodbye.

We are in the back of the SUV, and I reflect on my life. If I had never met Ana, where would I be right now? Would I still be on a path of loneliness? Would I still be searching for something? Ana reaches for my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I heard what you said to Mia. That was very sweet of you." She leans her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and close my eyes.

"She needs to know that I love her and support her. She is finally growing up, and I am happy to see it." The remainder of the ride back to Escala is quick and quiet.

Ana POV

We gather at the Grey's for Thanksgiving dinner, and I can't help but feel overwhelmed with love and gratitude. Mom and I usually spend the day together and talk about what our plans are for the upcoming year. Today, however, we are sitting around a huge dining room table that is full of food. I don't know how we will eat it all.

"One of our Thanksgiving traditions is to share what we are all thankful for. I will start," Grace says. She takes a sip of water and clears her throat. "This time last year, it was just the five of us sitting around this table discussing current events or something new that GEH was doing. This year, all of my children have significant others, two of which are planning weddings. I am thankful for the two beautiful women that I will now call my daughters and another handsome son. Sometimes family is taken for granted, but I want you three to know that I love you and cherish you. Thank you for being here and being an important part of our lives. Carla, you also are an important part of our family. You and Ana will always be welcome here." Grace raises her glass of wine and takes a healthy sip.

Carrick goes next. "Elliott and Christian, what I want to know is how you talked these two beautiful ladies into being your wives." Everyone around the table chuckles. "Seriously, though. You are my sons, and I love you both very much. I am thankful for you both, as well as my darling daughter Mia. I will be happy when we are on the same continent for good. Cheers." He takes a sip of his whiskey and looks to his left. Mia smiles softly and takes a breath.

"I had no idea how things were going to go when I returned home for the holidays. I have been busy in France and haven't kept in touch very well. For that, I apologize. As you know, Ethan and I have been seeing each other for about six months. I never paid much attention to him when I was younger, and I kick myself for it now. This Thanksgiving, I am thankful for Ethan. He has taken such good care of me while we have been in France. I am excited to see what the future holds." I can hear a few sniffles, and I look around the table to Grace. She is dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Christian reaches for my hand and squeezes it lightly.

Ethan grabs his wine glass and holds it up. "Well, I am thankful for Grace and Carrick. They have raised their daughter in the best way possible. Yes, she is spoiled and used to getting her way. Thank you, Christian." Everyone, including Christian, laughs. "But, she also carries herself with poise and grace. I love her, and I can't wait for the future. Thank you, Sweets." He leans over and kisses Mia softly on the cheek.

"How do you follow something like that?" Kate giggles. "Thank you, Ethan. Anyway, the one person I am most thankful for is sitting right next to me." She looks to Elliott and smiles. "When we first met, I thought you were the biggest flirt. You would constantly joke around, and I couldn't tell if you were serious about a relationship with me. I thought we were headed in opposite directions until you confided in me that you were scared of losing me, which is why you kept me at arm's length. The more time I spent with you, the harder I fell in love. You mean the world to me, Elliott Grey, and I can't wait to see what our future holds." She kisses Elliott on the cheek, and his eyes glisten with unshed tears.

He takes a few moments to gather himself. "I can't describe everything I am thankful for this year. I remember when I met Kate, and I knew right, then she would be my wife one day. Before Kate came along, I was afraid of commitment. It's no secret what kind of man I was. But now, I am committed to you, Kate. I love you, baby. So, this year I am thankful for Kate and her patience toward me." Elliott grins and winks at Kate. She rolls her eyes and looks at me.

Mom places her napkin on the table and takes my hand. "Ana, sweetheart. I know the past few years have been trying for you. Losing Ray was hard on both of us, and I tried my best to hide the pain I was going through. You saw through it all. Not only are you, my daughter, but you are my best friend. I am thankful that you and I have a close relationship. I don't know what I would do without you. I can't wait to see what great things will happen in the upcoming year.

"Grace and Carrick, I am thankful for you both. You have welcomed me with open arms, and now I feel like one of the family. I look forward to many more holiday traditions with you." She raises her glass and takes a sip of her wine.

I clear my throat and try to speak, but my emotions get the best of me. Tear make a trail down my cheeks, and Christian puts his arm around me. I wipe my eyes and look around the table at my family. "There are so many things I want to say right now, but I can't." Mom takes my hand as I try to get myself under control. I look into the eyes of my future and try again.

"I am beyond blessed to have each one of you in my life. I am thankful for the close relationship we all have, and I can't wait to share more holidays with you. This time of year is hard on mom and me, but we manage to make it through. Now with all of you as our support system, things will only get better. Thank you for being here." I raise my glass and take a sip of the crisp, bubbly champagne.

"I guess we saved the best for last," Christian says, and I elbow him in the ribs. "Anyway, this Thanksgiving is the best yet. We are all together, each with a significant other that we plan to spend forever with. Everyone is healthy and beyond blessed in our careers. I am thankful for Carla for raising such a smart, beautiful woman that I can't wait to call my wife." I lean up and kiss Christian on the lips.

"I love you, and I can't wait to be your wife." He smiles, and my heart melts.

"Alright, now that we have said what we are thankful for, it's time to eat," Carrick says, and we all start putting food on our plates and passing the rest around the table.

The conversation remains light through dinner. I tell everyone about my plans for the non-profit, and we agree to meet after the first of the year to set the plans in motion. I have decided to call it 'The Ray Steele Foundation' in memory of dad. He was always a generous man and would give anyone the shirt off of his back if they needed it.

"Ana, what time are you and Christian flying out tomorrow?" Grace asks. I look to Christian because he is the one that made the flight plans.

"Our flight is scheduled to leave at 11:00 am. I have booked us a hotel room for the weekend and should arrive back in Seattle late Sunday evening. While Ana is busy on Saturday, I have plans to check out potential housing for when she makes the team. We will be living in Anaheim for six months." I turn my head in shock that he has everything planned out.

"You are going to look for a place?" I ask, and he nods his head. "I didn't think you would be willing to stay with me for an extended period. Don't you have to be in Seattle to run GEH?" I ask.

"I can run the company from anywhere. Most of everything is either conference calls or direct meetings in California. I am not leaving you alone while you are there." My eyes start to water.

"Just when I think I couldn't love you more. Thank you." I get up and sit down on his lap, then place the most indecent kiss on his lips. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my back with enthusiasm. I hear a few throats clearing and realize where we are. "Oops," I laugh when the kiss breaks apart. "To be continued?" I ask.

"Oh, yes." His response comes with a light pat on my butt as I get up and go back to my chair.

"When will you know if you make the team?" Ethan asks.

"Sunday before I fly back." He nods his head, and the conversation changes to French cuisine.

The next morning I wake up more nervous than ever before. I shouldn't be worried about anything. I only need to do my best, and the rest will take care of itself. I escape Christian's hot body and walk into the bathroom to get ready.

I stand under the hot water with my eyes closed, trying to wash away the nerves that have taken over me. I feel a rush of cold air and turn around to find Christian and all his naked glory joining me in the shower.

"Are you okay? You seem out of sorts," He asks while shampooing my hair.

"Just nervous about this weekend, I think. I have never tried out for something this major before. If I make the team, I will be representing every American at the Olympics. That is a lot to take in." I feel my body start to relax as he scrubs my scalp. "That feels good."

He rinses my hair under the warm water then pushes me up against the cold tile. "I know something else that will feel good and relieve some of the stress and nervousness you have." He moves his fingers down to my sex, and circles my clit with his finger. He pushes two fingers inside of me and uses his thumb to press against my pleasure button. A moan escapes my lips as he continues to please me.

"Let it go, Ana. I'm right here to catch you." He kisses from my neck to the valley of my breasts and then takes a nipple in his mouth. He bites it softly, and electricity surges through my body. I come quickly, and he continues to move his fingers until my orgasm subsides. He kisses my lips softly as he removes his fingers. He brings them up to his mouth and sucks on them.

Without saying anything, he knows what else I need. He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. After lining himself up to me, he slowly slides deeply inside of me. Our foreheads touch, and we don't move, enjoying the feeling of our connection. He pulls back and enters me again slowly. We both need this to be slow.

He continues to move in and out of me at a slow pace until our breathing becomes ragged. The intense pleasure of our lovemaking is catapulting us both toward our release. "Ana, I love you some much." His profession of love and the way he took care of me earlier brings tears to my eyes as my orgasm rips through me.

"Oh, Christian." I sob as he picks up the pace, chasing his release. He moves in and out of me a few more times and then buries his head in my neck while grunting out his release. We cling tightly to each other as the water cascades over our bodies.

He presses light kisses on my shoulder then pulls back to look into my eyes. "Feel better, baby?" He asks. I release my legs from around his waist as he pulls out of me.

"Much better. Thank you for taking such good care of me, Christian. You know what I need without me having to ask for it." I reach for the soapy sponge and start to wash his body.

"You're welcome. I will take care of you for the rest of your life, Ana. No matter what you need, I will make sure you have it." I smile and continue to wash his body. He returns the favor, and we finish cleaning up without getting dirty again.

The flight to California didn't take long, so my nerves didn't resurface. Christian booked us at Disney's Grand California Hotel and Spa, and I wish our trip could last longer. I would love to visit Disney park. Maybe another time.

We get checked into the hotel and decide to order room service. "What time do you need to be at the training center?" Christian asks while browsing the menu.

"The letter says I need to be there loose and ready to go by 8:00 am. I would like to be there by 7:30." After looking at the menu over, I decide on chicken parmesan.

"Okay, I will let Taylor know. I want steak and vegetables. What about you?" I tell him my choice, and he calls in the order. I turn on the TV in search of something to watch while he is on the phone. I am still channel surfing when he sits down beside me on the couch.

"Find anything good to watch?" He pulls me closer, and I inhale his masculine scent.

"Not yet. Stop me if you see something you like." I keep scanning and find an old Harrison Ford movie I haven't seen in a long time. "Is this okay?"

"What is it?" I lay the remote on the table in front of the couch and lean back into Christian.

"Indian Jones and the Last Crusade. I love his old movies." I cuddle into Christian more, feeling his warm body against mine.

"I have never seen it, but I like old movies myself. Dinner should be here soon. Would you like a glass of wine or some water to drink?"

"I'll drink some water in a little while. I don't think I want any alcohol until this weekend is over." I pull my feet up underneath my body and lay my arm over Christian's stomach.

We got a block of three rooms together for us, Taylor, and Prescott. "Is Taylor and Belinda joining us for dinner?" I ask.

"No, they are having dinner delivered to them, then riding to the training center to take a look around. Prescott will be staying with you throughout the day, and Taylor will be with me looking at condos. I have been looking at them online and have a few appointments already set up. Do you want to take a look at them now?"

"Sure, that will be fine. Did you bring your laptop with you?" I sit up, and Christian goes in search of his bag.

"Of course. I don't go anywhere without it." He sits back down and rests the laptop on his legs. His browser opens up to the real estate listings he has saved. He shows me each and I like them all. They are all top of the line and in beautiful areas.

"They all look great to me. You and Taylor decide which one provides the best security and I will be happy with whatever you choose. You know I am not picky." I lean back on the couch, turning to the side and placing my feet in Christian's lap.

"Okay, I will look at all of them and make a final decision on Sunday evening." Before he can say anything else, there is a knock on our door. "Food is here." He gets up, and the bellhop brings the food in on a serving cart. Christian gives him a tip, and I walk to the table where he is placing the food.

"It smells delicious. I am starving." I grab a few bottles of water out of the minifridge and sit down next to Christian. "I am getting visions of what's to come. Us eating a small, intimate dinner together." I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"I look forward to it. Now eat up, you will need all the energy you can get tomorrow." He kisses my lips and digs into his steak.

The next afternoon

According to the dictionary, exhaustion means at a state of extreme physical or mental fatigue, and the action or state of using something up or of being used up completely. Right now, I am way past exhaustion. I have never in my life worked past my limit of physical and mental fatigue, except for today. From 8:00 am until 5:00 pm, my mind and body went through test after test of stamina, muscle strength, and running speed. I thought Claude's workouts were tough. He has nothing on the Olympic staff.

I am barely able to walk into the hotel suite without falling. Christian picks me up, carries me into the bedroom, and carefully lays me on the bed. "Let me run you a hot bath. Otherwise, your muscles are going to cramp up, and you won't be able to move." I nod my head, and he kisses my cheek.

I lay there motionless until he comes back in and helps me get undressed. He slowly pulls me up into a standing position and hands me some ibuprofen and water. I take both and close my eyes. I take inventory of my body, and every muscle is screaming out in pain. "I have never in my life been put through so much physical exertion. Do you think the other women are feeling this way?" I ask Christian.

"Look at me, Ana." I open my eyes and find Christian on his knees in front of me. "Every single woman walked out with pain radiating from their entire bodies. This type of workout is the coach's way of seeing how far you will push your body before it gives up completely. I am so proud of you for giving it everything you have. Tomorrow will be different, I promise." I smile and place my hand in his cheek.

"Thank you for believing in me. I'm sure once the pain reliever kicks in and I soak in the tub for a while, I will feel a little better. Will you soak with me?" He nods his head, and I slowly stand to remove my clothes.

As I sink into the hot water, I think back to how grueling today's tryouts were. We did drill after drill, without a ball. The coaches never yelled at us to pick up the pace or tell us how terrible we were. It was one station after another continuously. I take a deep breath and sigh as I feel my muscles loosen up.

"I can feel your body relaxing. Is hot water helping?" Christian asks as he wraps his arms around my shoulders. I rest my hands on his thighs, relishing in how his body feels against mine.

"Yes, I think the pain killers are kicking in as well. I hope I will be able to move tomorrow morning. College tryouts weren't this bad." I lean my head back, resting it against his chest.

"Just relax for a little while. I will take care of you." He kisses the side of my head and rubs this thumb on my shoulder.

"What did you think of the condos today? Were they in a nice area?"

"They were all very nice. One, in particular, stood out. I will show you the listing later. Just relax for now. Everything else can wait."

"Mmm. Okay."

After filling the sponge with soap, Christian meticulously cleans my entire body. It relaxes me so much that I almost fall asleep. I feel him get out of the tub and reach back to help me up. He opens a big, fluffy towel, and I step into it. Christian is standing in front of me in all of his naked glory, and I can't help but stare at him.

We make eye contact, and he reaches for a towel. "Not right now, Ana. You have had an exhausting day. We are going to eat dinner and relax." I push out my bottom lip in a pouting way, and he grins.

"No pouting." He walks over and kisses the tip of my nose, then my cheeks, then my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into the kiss. He pulls back before it gets out of hand.

I look into his eyes, and I feel thankful. "Thank you for being here and taking care of me. It means the world to me that you came."

"I told you before, Ana. Wherever you go, I go. This past week without you sucked. I will stay around until you get tired of me. Then I will entice you into letting me stay." He grins, and there is a knock at the door. "Room service."

My stomach growls at the mention of food. He leaves the room to get the food, and I change into some yoga pants and a t-shirt. I walk into the common area, and he is placing our food on the table.

"I ordered your grilled chicken and vegetables. I can order something else if you want to." I shake my head.

"That sounds perfect, thank you." I kiss his cheek. "Why don't you get dressed and we can eat together, alright?" He nods and leaves the room.

I check my phone for any missed calls or messages and see one from mom asking me how the day went. I take a few minutes to call and let her know how it went. I end the call when I see Christian walk out wearing lounge pants hanging low on his hips. My mouth goes dry, and I shamelessly stare. He shakes his head and grins.

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?" I ask before laying my phone on the table.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You know what. Let's eat. I'm starving." We sit and eat together, sharing subtle looks of want. I came to the room exhausted from tryouts, but the fire is burning below, and I am ready for whatever action is to come.

CPOV

Ana keeps staring at me, and it is taking everything I have not to take her across this table. I thought she would pass out in the bed from exhaustion, but the relaxing soak in the bathtub has awakened her libido. I decide to tease her as long as possible before giving her what she wants. I know I can't play the innocent act for much longer.

We finish dinner, and I place the dirty dishes outside of the room for the staff to get later. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask her, and she shakes her head no slowly. I ignore her response and walk to the couch, grabbing the remote.

"Do you want to watch a rom-com or action movie?" I start flipping through the channels in search of something. She walks around in front of the couch and blocks my view of the television. I move to look around her, and she steps in front of my sight again.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she walks to me and straddles my lap. I can see the heated look on her face, and I laugh. "Do you want anything?" She takes the remote from my hand and lays it on the cushion next to us. I go to say something else, and she puts her finger over my lips.

"No talking." Then reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. Her breasts are on display for me, and my dick twitches in appreciation. She feels the movement beneath her and grounds her warmth down on me.

I push my hips into her and pull her mouth to mine for a kiss. No more words are spoken between us the rest of the night as we take what we want from each other.

The alarm goes off, and Ana groans. I turn it off and reach over, pulling her back into my arms. "How are you feeling this morning?" I rub my fingers up and down her back.

"Thoroughly used." She chuckles and stretches her body like a cat. Her breasts stand up to attention, and I can't resist them. I take a nipple in my mouth, and she moans out in pleasure. "As much as I would love for you to continue, I need to get ready. I want to arrive a little earlier and make sure I am good and loose."

I move my attention to the other nipple, sucking and biting it lightly. "I can make sure you are good and loose." She arches her body into me, and I continue my ministrations. My morning wood is ready to go, and I slowly roll on top of her. She spreads her legs to accommodate me.

"You are irresistible, Mr. Grey." She pushes her hips up to meet me, and I line my erection up to her sex. I rub the head in circles around her clit before I slowly slide inside her warmth. We both groan in pleasure, and I set a slow pace.

She wraps her legs around my hips, opening herself up wider for me. I drive myself deeper into her as her moans get louder. "Christian, you feel so good." I kiss her neck and follow a path along her jaw to her mouth. She grabs my hair, pulling me closer and kisses me hard. Our bodies are moving at a faster pace as we both chase our orgasms.

I feel her walls tighten and flutter around me. "Let go, Ana." Her body stiffens, and her inner walls clamp down in my dick. I pump in and out of her a few more times before I release into her.

I rest my body weight on my forearms as we both come down from our high. I kiss her forehead and move to pull out. She tightens her legs around my waist, keeping me still. "Not yet. I like feeling you on top of me. I missed this."

"I missed you, baby. Come on, let's take a shower and get ready. We have enough time to grab a small breakfast and head to the training center." I pull out of her and move to help her off the bed.

We leave the training center after dropping Ana off, and I ask Taylor to drive around the area. I have no specific destination in mind. I want to look around in case this will be our temporary home in the upcoming months.

"Sir, is there a place you need to see?" Taylor asks, then makes eye contact with me in the rearview mirror.

"No, I just want to look around and see what kind of places are here. Ana will find out today if she makes the National Team, and things will happen pretty quickly after that. He nods at me and continues to drive around.

I look at the address of my choice of housing. "Taylor put this address in your GPS." I forward him the address the house I like, and he drives toward Yorba Linda. I pay attention to the area and how it looks. The homes have great curb appeal. The neighborhood is clean and a thirty-minute ride from the training center.

"Sir, I like this area except for one thing. The neighbors are to close. Once everyone figures out who you are, the paps will be circling like vultures." I agree with his observation, but this will be temporary.

"I concur, but I hope it won't last long. We can beef up security if necessary. It won't take the press long to get bored with us and move on to someone or something else."

"Sir, I took the liberty of checking you out of the hotel. What time do we need to return and pick up Miss Steele?" I check my watch.

"The letter said, five pm. We still have the afternoon, so let's find a place for lunch and figure out our plans for when Ana makes the team." I pull my phone out and go over a few work emails as Taylor drives us to lunch.

We stop at a small bistro that has incredible views of the valley. After ordering our food, Taylor and I discuss a security plan. I feel my phone buzz with a message. I open it finding a text from Elliott, asking how things are going here.

*C – Ana will be at the center until 5 pm. Won't know anything until then.

*E – Ok, bro. Keep me posted. Later.

Short, sweet, and to the point. The waitress brings our drinks, and Taylor mentions Sawyer and his rehab plan.

"How is he doing mentally? I know he is strong physically, but something like this can take a toll on the mind. You of all people should know that." Taylor looks at me and then out over the houses below.

"He seems to be recovering well in both facets. He has been seeing his therapist twice a week, talking out his issues. He told me the situation with Roger triggered some flashbacks of Liam's death. His therapist his giving him ways to work through the flashbacks without having panic attacks. It will take some time for him to find some sense of normalcy." I take a deep breath and cautiously ask the next question.

"Do you think he will be able to return to work and function properly?" I watch the muscles in Taylor's jaw work, almost like he is grinding his teeth.

"He will come back to work come hell or high water. He will compartmentalize what happened with Roger and push himself to come back. Another thing that will work in his favor is the fact that Roger is seeking help. They have talked regularly, and that helps Sawyer work things out in his mind. He will stop at nothing to be released to come back to work. I know he can do it." I nod my head in agreement.

"I know he can do it, but will he be able to do the required job? Ana is my life, and if anything happens to her-" I can't finish the sentence without getting choked up.

"Sir, Christian." I look into the eyes of my head of security. "Sawyer will lay down his own life to protect her. He proved that with the Roger incident. He knows how important she is to you. He thinks of her as a sister and won't let anything happen to her." I nod my head and take a drink of water, wishing it was something stronger.

The waitress brings our lunch, and we eat in silence.

We are waiting in the parking lot for Ana to come out and my phone rings. I see mom's name on the caller id, so I swipe to answer. "Mom? Is everything alright?" I hear her laugh, and my mind is instantly at ease.

"Yes, sweetheart. Everything is fine. Are you on the way back to Seattle yet? How did it go with Ana?" Impatient people.

"No, we are still in Anaheim. The practice is due to let out any time now. I will let you all know as soon as I do how things went. The plane is waiting for us at the airport." I lean my head back against the seat and close my eyes.

"Are you okay, Christian? You sound stressed. Has something happened with GEH?" I shake my head.

"No, mom. Things at GEH are running smoothly right now. I'm just nervous about Ana. This is something big in her life, and I want it to work out for her. I'm frustrated because I have no control over the outcome." I pinch the bridge of my nose to try and fight off a headache.

"Oh, honey. Everything will work out. If Ana doesn't make the team, at least she can be proud to get invited. We know how talented she is. Just support her, no matter what. I will let you go. Call me when you get back to Seattle, alright? I love you both." Mom's voice is soothing to a point, but I will only feel better when Ana is in the car with me.

"Thank you for calling. I will call you as soon as I know something." Before I can disconnect the call, the passenger door opens, and Ana slides inside next to me. "Mom, Ana just got in the car. I will talk to you later." I cut the call off without waiting for her response.

Prescott gets in the front seat, and Taylor drives toward the airport. I am itching to ask Ana how things went, but I will let her speak first. We ride in silence for a few minutes until she hands me an envelope.

"What's this?" I ask. I look at the return address and see the USA volleyball emblem and Ana's name neatly written on the front.

"They handed each of us an envelope when we left. It will tell us whether we made the team or not." I look over her body and realize she looks drained.

"Was today as bad as yesterday?" She shakes her head, no.

"It was fun. We spent the morning doing some hitting drills and the rest of the time playing. How was your day?" She leans her head back on the seat and turns to look at me.

"We rode around for a while, checking out the area." I raise the envelope that's in my hand. "Did you open this?" She shakes her head, no. "Why not?"

"I'm nervous about what it says. I know I should be proud either way, but I'm worried I will be depressed if I didn't make it. Will you open it for me?" I see that we are almost at the airport.

"I will open it once we are on the plane. Is that alright?" She nods her head.

We board the plane and take our seats. I am still holding the envelope, feeling more nervous than ever. I look at Ana and ask her if she's ready to see what it says.

"Yes, I'm ready." I open the envelope and take out the letter. I quickly read over what it says and fight a smile. I cover my mouth with my hand, pretending to upset.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting anymore. What does it say?" Her hands are gripping the sides of the chair as she awaits my answer. I fold the letter and place it back in the envelope. I sit beside her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't make it, did I?" She asks, and I show no emotion for a few seconds.

"I am proud of you, baby, no matter what that letter says." She huffs, and I fight the urge to laugh.

"Can you just tell me, please? I'm dying here!" I take her face in my hands and kiss her lips softly.

"Starting January 1, our temporary address will be Yorba Linda, California." Her eyes widen, and she jumps out of her seat.

"WHAT? You mean I made the team?" She yells and reaches for the envelope, pulling the letter from it.

I watch her facial expression change as she reads it. She looks up at me and then covers her mouth with her hand. She starts to cry as she finishes reading. She jumps in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist.

I grab hold of her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Ana." I kiss her, and she pulls away from me, smiling through her tears.

"I am proud of myself. Your fiancé is an Olympian!"

_A/N_

_Thank you again for the follows, favorites and reviews. It means a lot to me. I hope each of you had a great holiday season. I will update with the next chapter as soon as I can._

_Chapter title is Naughty Girl by Beyonce_


	25. The Champion

Chapter 24 – The Champion

Ana POV

I stare in disbelief at the letter in my hands. I, little Annie Steele is now a member of the US Olympic Volleyball team. I asked Christian to read the letter for me because I was too nervous to read it myself. My heart is in my throat right now. I still can't believe it.

"Are you okay, baby?" Christian asks.

I nod my head, unable to speak. He chuckles and shakes his head. We sit there in silence while I try to find my voice.

"Should I call my mother and let her know the good news? Or maybe we should have everyone meet us at the penthouse and tell them together?" Before Christian can answer, the pilot comes across the speaker to say that we are preparing for takeoff.

"I'll send Elliott a text and have him get in touch with everybody to meet us at the penthouse. I think telling everyone together would be better than trying to call them separately. We should arrive back around 8:30 or 9:00 pm." I smile up at him.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." I lean over and kiss his lips. He holds onto my face with his hands and deepens the kiss. The flight attendant walks through to make sure we have buckled our seat belts. She also offers us something to drink.

"Elliott said he would take care of getting in touch with your mom and the rest of my family. I am so proud of you, baby. How do you feel?" He takes my hand and rubs his thumb over my knuckles.

"Excited, nervous, overwhelmed, among other things." I lean my head back and take a deep breath. "I would have been disappointed if I didn't make the team, but I feel honored even to get invited. The women that were there have exceptional ability. It's like playing Stanford on steroids." I laugh.

"Did you know any other people that were there? I am sure you have played against them before."

"I didn't know any of them. The other players were all friendly, though. So were the coaches. I'm sure in the next six months I will see a different side of the coaches. It's going to be exciting. I can't wait!" I lean back in the seat and close my eyes — the next thing I need to prepare for the NCAA postseason.

I hear the engines rev up, and we start to taxi toward the runway. Christian takes my hand and rubs his thumb across my knuckles. His touch is so soothing to me. "Why don't you take a nap during the flight? You have to be exhausted." I open my eyes and turn my head toward him.

"I think I will. I am a little tired. Does this thing have a shower on it? I'd like to freshen up a bit before we get to Seattle." He nods his head.

"Yes, there is a shower. It's connected to the bedroom. Once we level out, I'll show you everything." I smile back at him.

"Okay, thank you." I look around the plane and take it in. It is beautiful with plush cream-colored chairs and couches, and tables that are dark wood. There is a small table with chairs, and a television mounted in the corner.

I feel the plane lurch as we take off, and a few moments later, the pilot advises we are free to unbuckle our belts and move around. Christian takes my hand and shows me the rest of the plane. He ushers me into the bedroom and shuts the door.

"Do you want to shower or take a nap first?" He comes closer to me and takes my face in his hands.

I lean into his touch and consider my options. "Will you lay with me?" I press my body into his, and he wraps his other arm around my waist.

"Is that what you want?" I nod my head. "Okay. It's a two-hour flight back to Seattle."

"Alright." I start to get undressed. Christian cocks his head at me. "I don't want to sleep in these clothes. I'll shower when we wake up." He nods his head and helps me get undressed. I crawl under the covers and watch him remove his clothes. He has a gorgeous body, and I am not sure how much sleep I will be getting on the flight home.

I wake up hearing someone knocking on the door. "Mr. Grey, the pilot says you need to get in your seats and buckled up." I hear Taylor's muffled voice through the door.

"Okay," I answered groggily. "Christian, baby. We need to get up." I rub my fingers softly over his chest and place kisses on his cheeks and lips.

"Mmm…don't stop," he moans. He rolls onto his back, and I can see evidence of his arousal underneath the sheet.

"As much as I would love to take advantage of you right now, we need to get back to our seats. Taylor just knocked on the door." He covers his eyes with his arm and groans his annoyance. I roll on top of him. "There will be plenty of other opportunities for us to join the Mile High club, baby." I chuckle.

"I can't wait." He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. I lay there for a few seconds, then crawl out of bed. I guess I should have showered before lying down. _Oh well._

We get dressed and return to our seats. As soon as we land, both of our phones ping with notifications. It's all text messages asking if I made the team or not. I laugh and shake my head as we prepare to exit the plane.

We agreed during the ride home not to say anything for a little while. Christian tells me I am mean for doing so, but I don't care. We exit the elevator hand in hand and walk into the foyer of the penthouse. I try to keep my expression neutral and not give anything away. I hear loud voices, and Christian squeezes my hand. He looks down at me, and I give him a tight smile. "Ready?" he asks me, and I nod my head.

Kate is the first one to see us when we walk into the room. "ANA!" She runs over to us and engulfs me in a hug. Christian lets my hand go as I hug Kate in return. "Well? Did you make the team? Did you know any of the others trying out? How were the coaches?" she starts to ask another question, and I put my hand up.

"One question at a time. Let's go sit down, okay?" She nods her head, and we walk in and join the others. Everyone is sitting on the edge of their seats.

Christian sits in one of the oversized chairs, and I sit down in his lap. He wraps his arms around me as I lean back into him.

"Well?" Elliott asks impatiently. I take a deep breath. Before I can answer, Grace, speaks up.

"Ana, it doesn't matter to us whether you made the team or not. We are so very proud of you for everything you have accomplished." I smile at her.

"Thank you, Grace. The workout facility is very nice. There is every piece of volleyball related equipment there. The coaching staff is friendly, and so were the other players trying out." I fiddle with my hands in my lap, and Christian squeezes my side.

I brace myself for what will happen next. "Starting January 1st, Christian and I will be living in Anaheim until after the Olympics." I sit still and don't say anything else. I look around at everyone waiting for their response. Mom is the first one to jump up and run over to me. I stand up as she wraps me up in a hug.

"Oh, Ana! Congratulations, sweetheart! I am so proud of you." She hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear. "I know your father is proud, too." I sob into her neck, and she continues to embrace me tightly.

Each family member hugs and congratulates me. I sit back down on Christian's lap, and we talk about what happens next.

"Well, first, she needs to graduate. Then, there is the NCAA tournament starting next week. I was able to find temporary housing for us near the training facility. It is fully furnished and in a nice area." Christian tells everyone.

"The letter said I would receive a packet in the mail this week that will have the full schedule for the upcoming months, as well as the required travel documents I will need. I already have a passport, which helps immensely." I move to get up, and Christian tightens his hold on me.

"Where are you going?" he whispers.

"I need something to drink. Do you want something?" Christian nods his head in agreement. I ask if anyone else wants something to drink.

"I'll help you." He lifts me, and we walk into the kitchen to grab some bottled water.

Everyone stays for about another hour. We discuss the upcoming weeks, including Christmas. The last regular-season game is this week, and the NCAA bracket will come out next weekend. Hopefully, we will be in Pittsburgh the week before Christmas.

We hug everyone goodbye amid congratulations to me for making the team. I am suddenly exhausted. I guess the weekend has finally caught up with me. I yawn, and Christian leads me toward the bedroom. "Come on, baby. Let's take a bath before bed."

I spend the next few days preparing to take my final exam. This week is the last class before the final posts online. I had initially planned on entering medical school after graduating from the nursing program. After doing rounds in the different hospital departments, I decided to stick to the emergency room. I like the excitement of the type of cases that come in. I'm sure Grace will be ecstatic. It will also give me a chance to offer the services of the foundation to those who can't afford to follow up on health care.

Our last regular season match is tomorrow afternoon against Oregon. The flight time is a little over an hour, and we will make a turnaround trip once the game is over. I am sitting at the breakfast bar, going over some class notes when I hear the elevator ping with an arrival. I am not expecting anybody, so I get up to meet whoever it is.

I see Luke enter the living room wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I am out of the loop a little bit and came by to talk with Taylor. He said he and Mr. Grey were on the way here and that I could come and speak to him. So, I thought if you were home, I could talk to you while I wait for Taylor to get here. I'm going stir crazy sitting around the house. I need to get out a little bit. I am hoping I can go into GEH and do some desk work." He is not wearing a shoulder brace and seems to be moving around well.

"How is your therapy going?" I sit back down at the breakfast bar and close my laptop.

"It's going well. The therapist said I might be ready in a month or so." Interesting.

"What about the psychiatrist? What does he say?" Luke shrugs and looks at the floor.

"He said I am doing okay. I haven't had any nightmares in a few weeks. I went to see Roger at the VA Hospital. He is doing better, as well. He wants to meet with you and apologize for what happened in the ER." I step around the counter and grab some items from the refrigerator for sandwiches.

"I'm going to make some lunch, would you like some?" I hold up the chicken salad as evidence.

"No, thanks. I ate before stopping by. It was good to see you, Ana. I'm going to wait for Taylor in the security office." He turns and walks away.

"Good to see you, Luke," I say to his retreating back. He raises in hand in acknowledgment.

I hear the elevator notification again, and look up in time to see Christian walk into the living room. He lays his jacket across the back of the couch and starts to remove his tie. He closes his eyes like he is trying to forget something, or he is stressed out. I wipe my hands off on a towel and walk toward him.

He opens his eyes and smiles. We greet each other with a hug, and we don't say anything. We hold onto each other for a few moments before I ask him about his day. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

He pulls back from our embrace and takes my face in his hands. His lips lightly brush against mine, and l lean into it, wanting more. He breaks the kiss and our foreheads touch. "I'm just frustrated with some shit at GEH. When Sawyer asked to meet Taylor here, I was glad to leave the office. I needed to see you."

Christian leans down and rests his head on my shoulder, turning his face toward my neck. He takes a deep breath in and hugs me tighter. His scent always calms me, and I guess I do the same for him.

"Are you hungry? I was getting ready to make a few sandwiches. I have to leave in a little while for practice." I take his hand and lead him to the breakfast bar. He sits on a stool while I finish lunch.

We talk while we eat, mostly about living in California for six months. I am excited to live in a new place. We clean up our mess, and I go to our bedroom to change for practice. Christian follows me into the room and sits on the bed while I change clothes.

"Come by the office when you're done with practice if you want to." He looks at me with puppy dog eyes, and I chuckle.

"Of course, I will come to your office. It should be around five or so. Do you want me to bring some food?" I pull on my shorts and t-shirt as he watches me closely. I cover up with the team warmup suit. He smiles and nods his head.

"That sounds perfect." He stands and walks over to me, taking me in his arms.

"I wish I could stay in your arms forever. You relax me, Christian." He hums in my ear.

"You do the same for me, Ana." He kisses my forehead and leads me out of the bedroom. Taylor and Belinda are waiting for us by the elevator. We ride down to the garage together.

Practice went by quickly, and Coach requested a short team meeting afterward. We discuss our plan against Oregon and the potential for us to be the number one seed in the NCAA tournament. The end of season ranking will be announced live on Sunday evening. We decide to watch it as a team in the film room.

Belinda stops at the Italian place near GEH, and she picks up the to-go order I placed online. We arrive at GEH, and I take the express elevator to the executive floor. When the elevator opens, the lobby is empty. Andrea must have already left for the day. I open the door to Christian's office without knocking. He is sitting behind his desk, with the chair turned away from the door facing the windows. He is on the phone, so I stay quiet, not to interrupt his conversation.

"I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me." It is silence for a few seconds, and the other person must be talking. "I will talk to her about it later. Right now, she has a lot of stress with her final class and volleyball playoffs." Another brief silence. "Okay, I will, and thanks again. I love you too." He turns his chair around and hangs up the phone.

We make eye contact as he hangs up the phone. I set our dinner on the corner of his desk, and he turns his chair to face me. He holds his arms out for me, and I sit on his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder, waiting for him to tell me who he was talking to.

"How was practice?" He asks while rubbing one of his hands up and down my back.

"It was okay. We are watching the selection show as a team on Sunday. Coach thinks we have a chance at being the number one seed."

"That sounds great." He taps me on the butt and reaches for the bag with our dinner in it. "You hungry?"

"Yes, I am. Do you want to move to the conference table?" He nods and carries the food to the table. We are silent for a few minutes, and I decide to ask him about the phone conversation.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" He swallows and lays his sandwich down on the table.

"I was going to talk to you about this later, but now is as good a time as any. I was talking to your mom about an idea I had for Christmas. She told me to let you decide what you want to do. I considered a trip to New York for the two of us. We would return before New Year's Eve to get ready to relocate to California." He sits back in his chair and rubs his hands down his face.

"What did my mother have to say?" I take a drink of water.

"She listened to my plan and told me I should let you choose. We can either stay here in Seattle for Christmas or go to New York. Carla said since we are moving to California at the first of the year and will be away from family, I should let you pick what we do." I smile and shake my head.

"You want to surprise me for Christmas with a trip to New York?" he nods his head, and I jump from my chair into his lap. "What did I do to deserve you?" He smiles, shyly, and kisses the end of my nose.

"You are a remarkable woman, Ana. You deserve the best things in life, and I promise to give them to you. I know that family is important to you, and I want the decision to be yours about where we spend Christmas."

My eyes fill with tears, and I find it hard to speak. I clear my throat and let Christian know my decision. "Since we will be living in California until after the Olympics, I want to stay in Seattle for Christmas." I check his face for any type of adverse reaction, and I see none.

"Okay, whatever you want, Ana." He squeezes my side, and I nod at him.

"Are you upset about not taking me to New York?" He frowns.

"Of course not. We can go to New York anytime. I have an apartment there, remember?" He smiles and lifts me off his lap. "Finish eating, and we can discuss things in more detail later at home." I kiss his lips and return to my food.

"Oh, you tell my mother you love her?" I can see blush cover his cheeks, and he shrugs slightly.

"Whenever we talk on the phone, she tells me she loves me before hanging up. I do love your mother as if she were my own, and I want her to know it." My heart is bursting right now.

"That is so sweet, Christian. I didn't know she told you that." I finish my lunch and sit back in my chair.

"What time is the team flying out tomorrow?" He stands, reaching for my empty container. I stand as well, and we discard our lunch in his trashcan.

"The plane leaves at 11:00 am. The game is at 2:00, and we should arrive back at Sea-Tac around seven or so. I never thought I would say this, but I am glad the season is winding down. I think all the traveling is catching up to me." We sit down on his couch, and he pulls me close to his side.

"This semester has been a busy one for you. Luckily, you weren't taking a full course load, or you would be out of your mind right now." He leans over and kisses my temple.

"I know. I'm glad I told my advisor to keep my last semester load light." I sit quietly for a moment pondering whether or not I should tell Christian about my future nursing plans right now or wait until later.

"Is something on your mind, Ana? Do you need to talk about anything?"

"Yes, there is a lot on my mind right now. I have been thinking about what specialty of nursing I want to pursue. I enjoyed my time with the babies, but I believe I will get more satisfaction by working in the emergency department. I learned a lot from your mother, and it's a great opportunity to reach out to those in need of services after the initial emergency room visit. Does that make sense?" I turn and look into gray eyes that know me so well.

"Of course, it makes sense. By the time the Olympics are over, the foundation should be fully operational. Mom has a lot of contacts in the medical field that will be more than willing to help those in need. I support you no matter what you decide, baby." He smiles at me, and I move to sit in his lap.

"Thank you for being so supportive of me." I kiss his lips softly and run my fingers through his hair. He moans and pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. _Man, he is good with his tongue_.

We end the kiss too soon for my liking, and he chuckles. "We can finish this at home. I want to take my time and ravish your body." I hop off his lap, and we gather our things to head home.

The next two weeks fly by, and I find myself on a flight to Pittsburg with my teammates. We finished out the regular season with a win against Oregon. Stanford finished the season ranked number one, and we finished number two. We coasted through the first three rounds of the playoffs, only losing one set. Baylor played us closer in the quarterfinals, but we came out on top three games to two.

Now we are flying to Pittsburg to play in the national semi-finals against Wisconsin. Stanford is on the other side of the bracket playing Minnesota. If we face Stanford in the finals, we have decided as a team to change a few things around. We worked out against the men's team, trying our players in different positions. We mostly switched around the middle and outside hitters. Hopefully, we will be able to use it to our advantage.

I am sitting next to Hannah, trying to muster up enough courage to ask her opinion about Luke. I take a few drinks of water and decide I can't take it anymore. "Hannah, can I ask you something?" She puts down the book she is reading and looks at me.

"Sure, what's up?" She turns to face me, and I swallow hard. How do I ask her if she thinks her boyfriend is recovering?

"If you don't want to talk about this, just say so. Luke came by the penthouse a few weeks ago. He seemed like he was doing okay, but I haven't seen him in a while. What do you think? Is he recovering from what happened?" She looks away and shrugs her shoulders slightly.

"Honestly, I had my doubts at first. Luke pretty much shut me out for a few weeks after the incident. Once he started seeing his psychologist, he seemed to get a little better. I can tell it is still bothering him, but not as bad as before. He goes to the VAH twice a week. One day he does a group therapy session with other veterans. The next day he goes and spends the day with Roger. I believe seeing and talking to Roger helps more than the therapist does. He still has nightmares and writes everything about them down in a journal. It takes him a few days to talk about it. I learned from being with Liam to be patient. So, to answer your question, yes, I believe he is getting better." I take her hand and squeeze lightly.

"I know this is hard on you, Hannah. I am glad Luke is opening up to you and not keeping it to himself. If you need someone to talk to, please call me. I know we don't spend a lot of time together, but I consider you one of my closest friends." She leans over and hugs my neck tightly.

"Thank you, Ana. For everything." I pat her on the back, and we continue to talk about her after graduation plans. I can hear the excitement in her voice as she talks about entering medical school to be a physical therapist.

"Is Luke coming to see you play in Pittsburg?" She nods her head, enthusiastically.

"He is on the jet with Christian and the rest of your fan club." She laughs, and I shake my head.

"Good, I am glad he is coming. So, will there be wedding bells for you two soon?" I know I shouldn't have asked her that, but I want to see what she says.

"I would like to get married, but I am in no rush. Between medical school and his job, we will hardly see each other. At least I will be going to school in Seattle." I frown. I didn't think about how his job as my CPO would affect their relationship.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I didn't mean to upset you." She shakes her head.

"You didn't upset me. I am realistic about things. We have talked about taking the next step, but we are both happy about where our relationship is right now." I smile and nod my head.

"Okay." I decide it's time for me to shut up. I don't want to upset her any more than I already have. She says I didn't, but I can see it in her eyes.

"Congratulations on making the Olympic team. Are you excited about it?" She asks, effectively changing the subject.

"Yes, I am. The relocation thing will be an adjustment, but at least it's temporary."

"Good luck, I know you will do great, Ana."

"Thank you." I assume she doesn't want to talk anymore because she picks up her book and continues to read. I look out the window of the plane at the ground below. We are somewhere over the Midwest because I see nothing but open fields below. I lean my head back and close my eyes for the remainder of the flight.

We safely landed a few hours later and greeted by our "fan" club. Christian is the first one I see, followed by the others. My mother, Grace, Carrick, and Elliott have made the trip. I see Luke making his way to Hannah, and I can't help but smile. She is good for him.

"Hey, baby. How was the flight?" I walk into Christian's embrace, and he kisses the top of my head.

"It was fine. I'm glad to be on the ground, though. We are going to the arena for a short practice. Are you all going to the hotel and get checked in?" I lean up on my toes and place a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yes. I was able to block off some rooms for everybody. We are on a different floor from the team, but at least we are at the same hotel. What time will you return to the hotel after practice?"

"I don't know. We will have a brief team meeting, and then we will be on our own for dinner. Curfew is 11:00 pm. We will have a team breakfast tomorrow morning, and then a free day until we meet for the ride to our game. We play at 5:00 pm, and Stanford plays after us." We walk arm in arm to get my luggage.

"This is the last time you will fly economy. From now on, you will fly on my private jet. I hate being around all of these people. They have no idea what personal space is." I laugh at Christian's comment as he reaches for my bag.

"Let's go before you get me in trouble." His free hand takes mine, and we walk together to the team bus. The team's bags are loaded, and Christian kisses me goodbye.

"Text me when you are on the way back to the hotel. I want to spend the evening with you if that is okay." I smile and nod my head.

"I will. See you later." I board the bus after Kate, and we sit down together.

"God, Steele. You and Grey are awful. You just saw each other this morning, and you're acting like you have been apart for months." I shoot her the finger and roll my eyes.

"Oh, come on. You and Elliott are worse. If I did a DNA swab in your mouth, I would find Elliott's in there instead of yours." She shoves my shoulder as the rest of the team gets on the bus. Chasity and Hannah sit in front of us. Chasity is one of our outside hitters, and she is a sophomore. She is very talented and will probably make all-conference this year.

I take a quick shower after practice and ride the elevator to Christian's room. We decided to order dinner and watch a movie. I told him to surprise me, so he picked The Mummy as the movie and ordered a light dinner from the room service menu.

After dinner, we cuddled up to each other. One thing led to another, and needless to say; we didn't look at the television until the credits were rolling. I make it back to my room before curfew, much to Christian's disappointment. I hope he can sleep without having nightmares. He says he still has them on occasion, especially when I am not in bed with him.

The next afternoon, we arrive at the arena a few hours before our game starts. Fans have already begun to gather in the parking lot, even though it's below freezing outside. We arrive at our locker room, and all of a sudden, I have a nervous feeling. I usually have butterflies before a game, but never like this. It's to the point I could easily throw up. "Are you alright, Steele? You are pale. Need a bucket to puke in?"

"Haha, Kate. No, I don't need a bucket. I don't usually feel this nervous before a game. I guess the stage is a little bigger now. They will go away once the game starts." At least I hope they do.

We take the floor for warm-ups, and fans start to fill the arena. Our fans are dressed in purple and most of them sit together in the area behind our bench. This place can hold around 19,000 people, but I don't think there will be that many people here tonight. Considering two of the four teams are from the west coast.

The announcer introduces the starting line ups, and the national anthem played. As both teams take the court, I realize I don't want my college career to end just yet.

CPOV

UW took the first game in dominating fashion, winning 25-10. They are playing crisp, error-free volleyball, and they look fantastic. I could tell Ana was nervous before the game started. She kept bouncing back on forth on her feet and rolling her head in circles. I gave her a full body massage last night before she left my room, hoping it would entice her to stay. I didn't sleep very well because she wasn't in bed with me, but I know she had to stay in her room because of team rules.

The teams take the floor to start the second game, and UW picks up where they left off in the first game. It's evident to me that UW came to play, making it harder for Wisconsin to find their groove. The second game ends in the same score, 25-10.

The UW players haven't even broken a sweat playing this game. I hope they win all three games. Stanford has been watching from the side, but seeing how quickly this game is progressing, they have left to go back in their locker room.

"This is impressive. How many games have you been to, Christian?" Elliott asks me during the time out. I shrug my shoulders.

"I didn't get to as many as I wanted to, but I haven't seen them play this well all year. I hope they can continue the momentum into tomorrow night. They are going to need it." He nods his head in agreement.

"I tried to make it to every home game. You are right, though. I haven't seen them play this good either." He pats me on the back. "So, little brother. Have you and Ana set a wedding date yet?"

"We have talked about it here and there, but nothing is final yet. Have you finished everything with the house?"

"Yes, it's ready for you to move in. Since you will be in California after the first of the year, will you wait to move in once the Olympics are over?" I think about his question for a few moments.

"That sounds like a good idea. It makes sense not to move in yet. We only have a few weeks before leaving, and the stress of moving will drive Ana insane. I will talk to her about it after this is over." Elliott slaps me on the back.

"See, I have a few good ideas now and then." Before he says anything else, the referee blows the whistle, and the third game is underway. Wisconsin plays a little better in this game but still come up short. The final score of the third game is 25-15. Ana and her teammates are hugging each other and high fiving.

She and Kate run into the stands. Ana jumps in my arms and hugs me tightly. "You played great, baby. Go get dressed and come back out to sit with us for the Stanford game, alright?"

"Okay. I just wanted to come for a hug and kiss. I love you so much. Thanks for supporting me."

"You are welcome. Now, get out of here before I give the fans a show they will never forget." I kiss her lips and pat her on the butt as she walks away.

The team returns and sit together as a group in front of where we are. Stanford and Minnesota take the floor and start their warmups. I hope this will be a good game, but I have a feeling Stanford will try to make a statement and win just like UW did. We will see, I guess.

After the first game, Ana and Kate come to sit with Elliott and me. Stanford won the first game 25-5. Minnesota is no match defensively for the tall hitters of Stanford. I lean over and whisper to Ana, "It appears that you will be playing Stanford tomorrow night. Will you all be ready?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"I hope so. If we can play on the same level we did tonight; it will be a close game." Stanford wins the next two games quickly, 25-5 and 25-3, setting up what will be a fantastic national championship game.

"Come to my room after you take care of things with the team. I want to spend some time alone with you. Maybe soak in the jacuzzi tub?"

"Mmm…I can't say no to that. See you in a little while, Mr. Grey." She places a chaste kiss on my lips, then joins the rest of the team. Next to me, Kate and Elliott have locked lips and will need to come up for air soon.

Once they break apart and Kate leaves, I rib him about how he and Kate can't keep their hands off each other. "Dude, you are in a public place. Show some class." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Sorry, bro. I can't help it. Kate just makes me lose my inhibitions." He grins, and I shake my head.

"Well, try harder next time, would you?" He punches my shoulder, and we grab our coats and walk out to our cars.

Ana and I spend a relaxing evening in my room until she has to return to hers. I made sure she was good and relaxed, to the point I had to carry her downstairs. I kissed her forehead after tucking her in. "Good night, baby. Get some rest, and I will talk to you in the morning." I look over at the other bed, and it's empty. "Ana, where is Kate?"

"She got permission to stay with Elliott as long as she is at breakfast on time in the morning." She opens her eyes and looks up at me. "I asked about spending the night with you, and Coach didn't have a problem with it. Would you like to stay with me?" She smiles, and before she can change her mind, I undress down to my boxers.

"Why didn't you say something earlier, when we were in my room?" She laughs and cuddles up to me as I slide in next to her.

"I wanted you to carry me back to my room." I shake my head and pull her closer to me. It's almost juvenile that the team members have to ask permission to do anything, considering they are adults. But I guess they are representing the school, and have to be on their best behavior. I hope the Olympics aren't like this. I will go crazy being away from Ana while visiting another country.

I kiss Ana goodnight, again, and pull her on top of me. "This is what I have been missing. You next to me in bed. I didn't sleep at all last night." She rests her chin on my chest and looks at me.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked about us staying together. I think Coach is worried about us not getting the rest we need. I explained to her how you have nightmares, and she pondered the idea, finally saying yes. I promised her I would go to bed early and behave." I smile, and Ana slides up my body until we are nose to nose. She just stares at me without saying anything.

"What?" I ask while rubbing my hands up and down her back.

"Nothing. I feel so lucky to have you in my life. Five years ago, I would not have thought we would be here today. I know we still have somethings to work on, but I love you with all my heart, Christian." I roll her over on her back and rest my forearms by her head, running my fingers through her hair.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it. We have taken the long road to get here, but it was necessary. Neither one of us was ready for a relationship then. We are heading in the right direction, don't you think?" I kiss her deeply. She wraps her arms and legs around me, cradling me into her.

I make slow and gentle love to Ana, whispering how much I love her and kissing every part of her body I can reach. I hope she can feel and understand just what she means to me.

I wake up to soft kisses on my chest. I place my hands behind my head and watch Ana make her way down my body. She reaches inside of my boxers and wraps her fingers around my dick. I raise my hips as she slides my boxers down, removing them completely. It was semi-hard before she started playing with it. Now, it's standing at full attention, ready for her next move. She pumps it a few times with her fist and wraps her lips around the tip. I take a deep breath in and moan on exhale.

She continues her assault on my dick, and I quickly approach liftoff. Before I can come in her mouth, she lets go with a pop. "What are you doing?" I choke out. She grins and moves her body to straddle my hips. I sit up, so we are nose to nose. She places one of her hands on my shoulders as she rises on her knees. She takes my dick in her other hand and lines it up with her sex. Ana lowers herself down slowly until my dick is buried entirely inside her pussy.

We both moan at the feeling of our connection. I place my hands on Ana's hips and move her up and down on me. Ana leans closer to me and touches her forehead to mine. Her arms wrap around my neck, and her hands grab my hair. Our bodies are moving in sync with each other, and I find myself on the verge of an explosive orgasm. I feel her walls start to tighten around me, and I piston my hips into her harder and faster.

I kiss Ana's neck and bite softly at the junction of her collarbone. She moans my name and grinds her hips in a circle. "God, Christian." Both of us are panting and chasing our orgasm.

"Come with me, baby." I lean down and take one of her nipples in my mouth, biting and teasing it. It does the trick, and a few seconds later, she is coming all over me. After a few quick strokes, I follow behind her. I lean back and lay us on our sides.

"Good morning, baby." I grin and kiss the tip of her nose.

"I love waking up wrapped around you. Good morning." I look over her shoulder at the clock.

"We need to get up and shower. Team breakfast is in thirty minutes." Ana groans and buries her head into my neck.

"I wish we could stay like this all day." I chuckle and hug her tighter.

"I know, baby, but today is going to be a big day for you. It's your last college game, and you have a great chance of winning the national championship. I want you to enjoy it completely."

"Yes, tonight is going to be huge, but I enjoy our time together more. It seems lately we haven't had much alone time. But after the first of the year, things will be a bit different." I nod my head.

"Yes, and I can't wait. Come on, let's take a shower."

Ana and the team have breakfast together and then leave for a light practice. I take the opportunity to speak to Carla about Ana's decision for Christmas. I join the table where my family is sitting.

"Good morning, everyone." I grab the newspaper sitting on the corner of the table and skim the headlines.

"Good morning, son. How is Ana doing this morning? Is she nervous?" Dad asks before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't think her nerves have taken over yet. I hope she will embrace today and enjoy the experience. She was nervous yesterday, but she hasn't shown any nervousness this morning. Win or lose, I hope the team plays well." Everyone at the table nods in agreement.

"Christian, what did Ana decide to do about Christmas?" Carla asks.

"She wants to stay in Seattle and spend it with all of you guys. Since we will be in California until the Olympics, she wants to be here with her family." I lean back in my chair.

"I'm glad you two are staying in Seattle. All of my children have significant others, and I'm excited we can be together." I nod my head in agreement and take a drink of coffee.

After breakfast, I spend some time in my room going over some emails and end of year reports. The last two weeks of the year are the busiest for GEH. Each department submits its yearly report to me so I can determine what if any changes are needed.

I must have been in deep concentration because I didn't hear Ana come into my suite. I feel her arms wrap around my neck, and she kisses my cheek. "What are you working on?" I reach around and pull her into my lap. I turn my computer to show her what I am doing.

"These are reports that have been submitted to me by each department head. I look over their expenses, payroll, and any other items that can potentially lead to saving or losing money. I make cutbacks where they are necessary, and more money or personnel is devoted to the areas that need it. Does it make sense to you?" She nods her head and plays with the buttons on my shirt.

"Yes, it makes some sense. I did take a few business courses, but nothing that will help me make any important decisions. I need Mr. Grey to teach me a thing or to." I chuckle and kiss the top of her head.

"I will help you whenever you need it. I can even offer private tutoring, if necessary. Mr. Grey will be at your beck and call, Miss Steele." I pull her tighter against me and take a deep breath. "How was practice? Are you all ready to play?"

"We are as ready as we can be. We've waited an entire season for this, and there's no turning back now." She snuggles into my chest more.

"Do you want some lunch? I can order room service, and we can relax a little bit before you leave for the arena."

"That sounds good. I'm going to take a warm bath while you order lunch." She pecks me on the lips then walks to the ensuite. I would love to join her, but she needs to conserve her energy for tonight's game.

We enjoy lunch together and spend the next few hours talking about California, Ana's plans for her job, and the establishment of the Raymond Steele Foundation. GEH's attorneys are helping with setting things up and then making sure everything is in order. Everything will be ready to go once we return to Seattle after the Olympics.

Ana POV

We arrive at the arena and gather together in the locker room to get dressed. I am feeling calm, surprisingly. This will be my last game as a collegiate player, and I plan on giving it my all.

We take the floor and start warmups, just as we have for every game before this one. We have played Stanford twice this year, and their strong players are familiar to us. We have worked on different ways to neutralize them in practice. This game is for all the marbles, so we will do whatever it takes to win.

Warm-ups and pregame activities wind down, and both teams take the court in what should be a great match. We won the coin toss and will serve first. The butterflies I didn't have before have now taken flight, and I feel like I am going to throw up. I take a few deep breaths, hoping the feeling will pass.

"Ana, are you okay?" Kate whispers in my ear as we walk onto the court.

"Yeah. Just feeling a bit nervous, I think." I take more deep breaths, and Kate smacks me hard on the ass. I turn to her, and she is laughing. "What the fuck was that for?" I rub my butt cheek, trying to stop the stinging.

"I am helping you get rid of your nerves. Get out of your head, Steele. Play like the star I know you are, and it will be fine. We all have your back." I smile and nod my head in agreement.

"Alright, let's do this!" I give Kate a high five and walk around to my other teammates to do the same. We take our places on the court, and the whistle blows to get the game underway.

Both teams are making stellar defensive plays, and the lead changes back and forth. The referee blows the whistle for a Stanford substitution, and I notice the score. We are tied 20-20. Neither team will be backing down, and I feel we will be playing five games.

We take advantage of a hitting error and take the lead. We have game point at 24-23, with Kate serving. She puts the ball in play, and our defense sets up for their outside hitter. We are still using the same defensive setup as before, as it's working so far. Hannah and Destiny slide to the outside, following the setter's pass to the outside hitter. They line up with the ball, timing their jump perfectly with the hitter. The spike comes, and Hannah blocks the shot, causing it to hit the floor on their side, in bounds. We all crowd around Hannah, praising her for the outstanding play she just made. We take the first game, and our fans are going crazy.

We switch sides, and I peek up into the stands at my family while we are walking to the bench. Christian is smiling, and he blows me a kiss. My mom is clapping and waving. Elliott is giving me the thumbs-up sign. I smile back at them all and join my teammates in the huddle.

"All right, ladies, you played that game very well. We will keep things the way they are defensively. If we can continue to keep it away from number ten and keep a strong presence at the net, our chances of winning this match are high. Just give me everything you have out there, alright?" We all nod in agreement and meet hands in the middle of the huddle.

The second game goes similar to the first one, but the outcome is different. Stanford wins it 25-23. We split the next two games, and now we go into game five tied two games each. This one will go to fifteen instead of twenty-five.

Four of the six starters are seniors, and I know they were thinking back to our elimination in the semifinals last year. Stanford beat us in four games. I would love nothing more than to win this game and wipe away the bad taste from last year's loss.

The game starts, and we continue to score back and forth until we tie at ten. Coach calls a timeout, and we huddle around her. "Okay, I think now is the time to change things up. We need five points to win this, and I don't want to continue this back and forth stuff. Let's move Hannah to the middle instead of the outside on offense but keep her outside on defense. Keep the sets quick in the middle and utilize the slide play if you have to." We nod at her instruction and clasp hands in the center of the huddle.

"I know this is it for the seniors. Leave everything out there. Don't think back and say what if. Give it all you got." We chant win at the break of hands and take our places on the court.

Kate and I look at each other, knowing this is it. "This right here is where we want to be, Ana. Let's do this." She high fives my hand, and I clasp my other hand over hers.

"This is for us, Kate. We are the leaders out there. Let's take this championship back to Seattle." We smile at each other and take our places on the court.

Stanford serves to Kate, and she passes the ball perfectly to me. I set up Hannah quick in the middle, and she puts it down, untouched on Stanford's side of the net. Their defense is caught entirely off guard, and we go up 11-10. We win the next three points, and Stanford calls a timeout with the score 14-10.

We crowd around each other, waiting to hear what Coach has to say. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "I don't have to tell you ladies what to do. This entire match, you have excelled in everything. You have supported each other, picked each other up when a mistake is made and continued as nothing happened. I have one thing to say, and that is to finish what you started. You came out on fire, and so finish that way. For many of you, this is your last time on the court. Make it count."

The referee blows the whistle, and every single person in this building is on their feet, clapping and cheering for their team. We have a match point, and Kara serves the ball for us. Stanford makes a tremendous defensive play getting the ball to their setter. She sets to their strong side, and Hannah and Destiny slide to make the block. They get there late, and the spike gets through. Kate makes a fantastic defensive play and sends a great pass to me. I set up Hannah quickly in the middle, and Stanford tries to block it. It skirts off the blocker's hand and falls to the floor on their side of the net.

_Holy Shit! We just won the national championship! _Kate is the first one to get to me, and we engulf each other in a tight hug. The rest of the team piles on top of us as we celebrate our win. I feel myself release the emotion I have been holding onto since dad passed away. I wish he could have been here to see this. He always told me he was proud of me and looked forward to watching me play.

A few minutes later, the pile starts getting up off of us, and I feel two strong arms pull me up off the floor. "Baby, I am so proud of you right now." Christian wraps his arms around me, and I bury my head in his chest.

"Thank you. I can't believe it. We have worked so hard to get to this moment, and we finally made it." He pulls back from the hug and leans down, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Go celebrate with your team. I will be watching from the stands. I love you, Ana." He takes my face in his hands and wipes my tears with his thumbs.

"I love you, Christian. I will find you later. Tell everyone thanks for coming and supporting us." He kisses me again and then releases my face. He walks back toward the others, and I rejoin my teammates.

We continue to hug each other until the trophy presentation. They hand us championship hats and t-shirts to wear, so we put them on. We crowd around Coach as she accepts the national championship trophy. We pose for pictures for what seems like forever, but I soak up the moment knowing I will never be here again. The song _The Champion_ is playing over the speakers, and I feel the words. _I was made for this, I was born to win_. I smile and continue to soak up this incredible feeling.

Hannah receives the MVP award for her outstanding play during the entire tournament. I am so proud of her. She overcame so much when Liam passed away, and it didn't get her down. I watch my teammates congratulate her, and I feel an overwhelming sense of pride. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the head coach of the US National Team walking toward me, and I suddenly feel nervous.

"Ana," Karch Kiraly reaches his hand out for mine. "You played an awesome game, leading your team to the national championship. I look forward to seeing what you do with team USA." I almost choke on my spit.

"Um, thank you, sir. I am excited to join the team. I can't wait to get started." He nods his head and walks over to speak to the Stanford coach. Kate comes over and leans her shoulder into mine.

"Who is that?" referring to Coach Kiraly.

"That is the head coach for the US Olympic team Karch Kiraly. From what I understand, he was a legend at UCLA, won several gold medals for the US hardcourt and beach volleyball teams at various Olympics, and has been coaching the US National Team since 2012."

"Wow, that's impressive." Kate wraps her arms around my shoulder and leads me back to the other players. "Come on, Steele. We have some celebrating to do!" I smile back at her.

"Yes, Kate. So much to celebrate. Thank you for being such a great friend!"

_Six months later_

CPOV

I check over the email before I send it, and it pisses me off that I have to fly back to Seattle for the week. Ana just returned from an international trip, and I want to stay with her, but the upcoming meetings have been on the calendar since before Christmas. I send the email to Ros, letting her know I will be at GEH in the morning after 9:00 am. The jet is leaving Anaheim at 6:00 am. I hear the front door open and shut, and I check the time. Ana is home early from practice.

"Christian?" she calls out to me from the kitchen.

"In my office," I tell her. I hope she won't be too upset about me leaving town for a week. I have only had to make day trips here and there. She appears in the doorway of my office with a bag of groceries.

"I want to cook for us tonight. Does salmon sound okay?" I stand from behind my desk and meet her at the door.

"Sounds nice. Is everything okay? You are home earlier than normal, not that I'm complaining." I pull her into an embrace and smell her hair. I can still smell her shampoo even though she has been working out.

"Yeah, Coach Kiraly said we would have a few light practices to allow our bodies to return to normal. Most of us are still suffering from jetlag." What I have to tell her sucks even more now because she will be home early all this week, and I will miss the opportunity to spend time with her.

"Come on, let's get dinner started. I'm hungry." We walk together into the kitchen, and I help her unpack her store items. I pull out a container of ice cream and look at her. "Ice cream?" She smiles and shrugs.

"I haven't treated myself in a while, so I grabbed some. I hope you like vanilla." I put it in the freezer.

"Yes, I like vanilla ice cream." I grin at her and continue to put away the grocery items. I guess it's time to rip off the band-aid. "There is something I need to tell you. I have to fly back to Seattle for a few meetings." I stop and wait for a reaction. She doesn't say anything, so I keep going. "I will be gone all week." She slows her movements down, and I wait for her to respond.

"When do you leave?" She turns around to face me, and her expression is unreadable.

"Taylor and I fly out tomorrow at 6:00 am. I tried to get out of going, but these meetings have been on the calendar since last year. I'm sorry, baby. I know you just got back into town, but I can't avoid this trip." She shrugs her shoulders and starts to gather ingredients for dinner.

"It's your company, Christian. I understand there will be times when you have to handle things. I will be here when you get back. Besides, we will be living in Seattle, and it will be normal for you to go to GEH for meetings." She smiles and shrugs her shoulders again.

I lean my hip against the countertop and watch Ana work. "Prescott and Sawyer will stay here with you while I'm gone. If you want to go shopping or whatever, feel free to do it. Should I call your mom or Kate to come and stay with you?"

"That won't be necessary. Mom can't leave her patients on short notice, and Kate is interning at the Seattle Times. I will be fine. I promise." She stands on her tiptoes and presses a quick kiss to my lips.

"Okay. How long before dinner?" I need to pack my bag.

"About thirty minutes." I nod and kiss her cheek.

"I'm going to pack my bag now, so after dinner, we can spend some quality time together." I waggle my eyebrows and pat Ana on the butt.

"Okay." She continues to prepare dinner, and I head to the bedroom to start packing. I only have to pack a few small items since I still have the rest of my clothes at Escala. As I reach for my carryon bag, the ring on my pinky finger flashes against the sunlight. I smile at the memory of how I got the ring.

_Flashback to Christmas_

Ana and I are sitting on the couch in my parent's living room as Mia distributes the gifts to everyone. She and Ethan are still together and are planning to share a place when they move back here sometime next year. She hands me a small box that neat wrapping with a little ribbon on top. I look at her in surprise. "Who is it from?" She shrugs and goes back to the other gifts. I untie the ribbon and paper, finding a black felt ring box. Maybe Ethan meant to give this to Mia.

"Who is it from?" Ana asks, peeking over my shoulder.

"I don't know. There was no note or anything." I turn the box around in my hand, looking at it.

"Open it and see what it is." Ana nudges me in the ribs.

I lean over and whisper in her ear, "maybe it's for Mia? I think it's an engagement ring." Ana rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"I doubt that, Christian. He would make a big show with a knee drop and everything. Not put an unmarked box underneath the tree." I stare at the box and say to myself, 'what the hell.'

When I open it, I am speechless. It is a small ring with the initials ASG inscribed on a platinum band. I look over at Ana and she is smiling. "What is this?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"I wanted to give you something that reminds you of me. It's a pinky ring for your right hand. You will have a wedding band on your left hand when we get married." I am shocked by her gift.

"You got me a ring? What does ASG stand for?" As soon as I ask, I already know the answer. "Anastasia Steele Grey?" She nods her head, and I pull her into my lap. I kiss her profoundly, trying to show my gratitude for her thoughtful gift.

"I love you, Christian. Merry Christmas," she says after pulling away from my mouth.

_End of flashback_

I look down at my hand, and I thought I would never be wearing any type of jewelry. I didn't picture myself getting married, much less wearing a pinky ring. I see a lot of men wearing these types of rings without knowing the significance. I quickly finish packing so I can spend the rest of the evening with Ana.

The next few days are stressful. The meetings are back to back, with lunch being served somewhere in between. We have discussed everything from new acquisitions to deciding which companies may need to close. There are a few that have not been profiting since our takeover. I don't like closing down companies and eliminating jobs, but I don't want to continue to lose money. I will offer a severance package to the employees that are unable to find work within another GEH owned company.

I rub my temples in frustration, and Ros tells everyone it's time for a break. Once the room is empty, she sits down in the chair next to me. "Are you alright, Christian? I didn't realize we would be doing so much during these meetings. We need to re-evaluate the department heads and possibly make some changes." I nod my head in agreement.

"I think tomorrow should be the last day for this shit. I don't think I can handle listening to these fuckers repeat everything verbatim what they composed in emails. I can read that shit for myself." She laughs and leans back in her chair.

"Have you talked to Ana today? She needs to talk you off the ledge. I haven't seen you this worked up in quite some time." I check my phone for messages and don't see any from Ana.

"I haven't talked to her today. They are supposed to go back to full practice mode, and I probably won't hear from her until this evening sometime." I lean back in my chair and close my eyes.

"Well, make sure you do some facetime fucking. You are in desperate need of it." I give her the middle finger, and she gets up to leave the room.

"I'm serious, Christian. Ana is the best thing for you. I'm glad you are happy. You deserve it." She smiles and leaves the room, probably to smoke a cigarette. I continue to keep my eyes closed, enjoying the quietness of the place.

That evening, Ana and I have a pleasant conversation about nothing in particular. We talk about how our days went and what is on the schedule for tomorrow. I took the advice of my COO and watched Ana get herself off multiple times via facetime. The only thing it did for me made me want her more. I have a serious case of blue balls. Watching her give herself pleasure was one of the most erotic things I have ever seen. The only thing that tops it is the dining room scene last year. That image will be forever in my mind.

The jet is ready to go, and after signing some documents, I can get back to California. As I am reading over some contracts and figures, Taylor comes running into my office. "Sir. You need to turn on the television." I grab the remote and turn it to Fox News. What I see on the screen sends me into panic mode. _A 3.9 magnitude earthquake shakes up Anaheim, California. The epicenter is near Disneyland._ That message is scrolling across the bottom of the screen while video after video plays showing buildings damaged, cars smashed, and people running around in a panic.

"Have you been able to reach Sawyer or Prescott?" Taylor shakes his head no. I grab my phone and try to call Ana. The call doesn't go through. "What the fuck is wrong with her phone?"

"I'm sure the cell towers are overloading due to people calling 9-1-1. We are unable to fly into the airport at Anaheim until the area is safe due to possible aftershocks." Taylor sees the horror on my face.

"We have to find a way to get to California. I need to know if Ana is okay." I go online and see if there are any pictures in the area of the training center. I feel sick to my stomach, and I grab some water from the corner of my desk. "This can't be fucking happening right now. I should have stayed in California with her. This entire trip has been nothing but bull shit problems that should have been handled by the department heads." I grab my hair with both hands and pull as hard as I can. My cell phone starts to ring, and I answer it without checking to see who is calling.

"Ana? Are you okay?" I scream into the phone.

"Christian, it's Grace. I heard what happened in California. Have you heard from Ana?" I almost launched my phone across the room.

"No, mother. I haven't heard from her. I have tried calling, but her phone is not connecting. I am sick with worry because the center of the earthquake is near the Olympic training center." My words come out choked, and I almost start to cry.

"Christian, everything will be alright. As of right now, the news media is reporting numerous injuries but no fatalities. I can reach out to a friend that works in a hospital there if you would like me to." I shake my head no but realize she isn't in the room with me.

"No, I will keep trying to reach her security. Taylor is trying to figure out a way to get there until the airport allows incoming flights." I stand up and start to pace my office.

"Okay, son. When you so make it to California, please be careful. Sometimes the aftershocks are worse than the initial earthquake. Call me when you have any word on Ana. I love you, Christian." I close my eyes.

"I love you, mom." She disconnects the call, and I toss my phone on my desk.

"I don't care what it takes. Get us to California. I need to make sure Ana is okay. Please, Taylor. She is my life. I can't live without her." He nods his head and leaves my office. I walk over to the windows and look out over Seattle. _Please baby. You have to be okay. I can't do this life without you_. My thoughts keep going to how I will handle my life without Ana, and I have to stop myself. I can't be negative right now. I need to send every positive thought I can to her in hopes she is okay.

"Sir, my contact at the airport says we should take off and get as close as we can to Anaheim. We may not be able to land there, but we can drive the rest of the way if need be." I grab the documents on my desk and shove them into my briefcase.

"Have the jet ready to take off as soon as possible. We are leaving here and going straight to the airport." I lock my desk and tell Andrea the circumstances in California, and I will be leaving here now. If there are any meetings scheduled for the rest of the day or week, cancel them.

"Let's go, Taylor. We can figure the rest out while in flight." He nods, and I race toward the elevator. I can hear Ros yelling in the background, but I don't listen to what she says. I am focused on getting out of here and back to California. I can't live without Ana in my life.

**_A/N_**

**_Forgive me for leaving this on a small cliffhanger, but remember there will be a HEA for Christian and Ana. The song for the chapter is The Champion by Carrie Underwood (With Ludacris). Thank you for the nomination and votes for third place in Top Five FSOG WIP stories for January. There are so many great stories out there and I am truly thankful you guys have enjoyed this story. I will post the next chapter and epilogue together, hopefully in the next week._**


	26. Nobody But You

**_A/N_**

**_Sorry for the delay in posting an update. I started writing and the words just kept coming. By the time I was finished, I was up to 18k words. So, I finished the entire story and broke it up into the remaining chapters. The chapter title is Nobody but You by Blake Shelton and Gwynn Stefani. _**

Chapter 25 – Nobody But You

CPOV

The plane ride to California sucked. We didn't receive clearance to land at Anaheim, and the closest airport to accept planes was LAX. That place was a fucking zoo. We circled the airport for at least thirty minutes, waiting for our turn to land. Once we did, it was like rush hour traffic on the runway. Airplane after airplane was sitting in line waiting to get to the terminal.

Six hours after we took off from Sea-Tac, Taylor and I are in a rental car driving toward Anaheim. We have a local radio station playing, hoping for updates on injuries and accessibility of the epicenter. There has been no contact from Sawyer, Prescott, or Ana. I even went as far as emailing the volleyball coach begging for any kind of information. I have yet to hear from him, either.

The closer we get to Anaheim, the heavier the traffic gets. We are lucky to have temporary residency here; otherwise, we would not be able to get anywhere near the area. "Taylor, maybe we should go to the house first, in case they went there. They have all the streets blocked off with emergency vehicles going into the downtown area. We wouldn't be able to access it anyway." I check my cell phone, and there is no service here. _Fantastic._

If we were in Seattle, I would bully my way through the blocked off streets and demand answers. But we are in California, and my name and money don't mean shit here. Other families are in the same situation I am. Having faith in rescue personnel and Ana's security is what I will need to get me through this.

"Okay, Sir." He changes course on the GPS, and we can drive around the traffic and get to the house in a reasonable amount of time. When we pull up, Ana's car is in the driveway, but the security SUV is not. I hope like hell it is parked in the garage.

Once Taylor comes to a stop, I jump out and race toward the front door. The door is locked, and I use my key to get in. I run through the house, yelling for Ana, but no one is home. I will now have to wait things out, and I am not good at waiting. I demand results in my business, but this is something I have no control over.

I slump in a chair and rub my eyes. Taylor comes into the room and turns on the television to a local channel, thankfully the power and cable are still on. The TV lists the hospitals that have taken in victims, and a number to call to see if family members have reported themselves safe. I grab my phone and dial the number. When a voice answers the phone, I give Ana's name, and they tell me she hasn't reported to them yet. The male voice, on the other end, tells me their information gets updated every hour, and he encourages me to keep calling.

Now is the time I wish I would have picked a condo closer to the training facility. I would be running there now instead of sitting here going out of my mind with worry.

"Sir, would you like something to eat? Ana has leftovers in the refrigerator, and you know she will want you to eat something. It has been a long day, and we both need something to eat." I nod my head, and he places a dish in the microwave to re-heat it. The smell circulates through the room, and my mouth starts to water.

"Do you know what it is?" I ask, and Taylor smiles.

"Homemade macaroni and cheese. There is some fried chicken in there as well. Maybe Ana needed comfort food while you were away?" My heart aches, knowing she was here alone, missing me. I was in Seattle, missing her just as much.

Taylor and I spend the next few hours checking websites and calling phone numbers, trying to locate Ana and her security team. We are so engrossed in what we are doing that neither one of us hears the front door open and close.

"Who are we looking for?" I jerk my head around and see Ana standing in the doorway. I jump up and run over to where she is, then pull her into my arms.

"Oh, baby. I was so worried about you." I hold her close for a few minutes and feel her warm body next to mine. I suddenly pull away and check her body for injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need to go to the hospital?" She shakes her head, no.

"Let's sit down, and I will tell you what happened where I was, alright?" I pick her up and carry her to the couch, sitting down with her in my lap. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sawyer, Prescott, and Taylor head to my office.

"Are you hungry?" I ask while holding her tightly to my chest. I kiss the top of her head.

"Yes, I am. Is there any mac and cheese left?" She tries to move out of my lap, and I squeeze her tighter.

"Don't get up just yet. Yes, there is some mac and cheese left. Taylor and I ate some of it when we got here. Can I hold you for a little longer? I was so worried about you. I couldn't reach anybody on the phone, and no one had any updates on damage or injuries." She wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"You can hold me as long as you like. I have never been in an earthquake before. It was bizarre. We were doing some team drills, and the floor started to shake. It sounded likes big rocks rolling down a hill. The lights flashed, and stuff started falling off the walls. When we realized what was happening, the coaching staff directed us to a hallway room. The room had no windows or shelves of any type. It reminded me of a panic room because there were beds placed sparsely around the room. The utility closet contained cases of water and a wide variety of snacks.

"We stayed in there for what felt like forever. Once the staff felt like enough time had passed, they opened the door carefully. There were balls and various types of equipment all over the place. There was glass all over the floor from the broken windows. The stability of the building was in question, so once we gathered our belongings, we were escorted outside.

"The training center is relatively new and didn't sustain much exterior damage. There were other buildings along the block that had partially collapsed. Luckily, they were vacant. The emergency crews still checked building after building to make sure there was no one trapped in any debris."

Christian rubs his hand up and down my back as I continue to tell him what the area looked like once we were outside. "Luke and Belinda stayed with us the entire time we were in the panic room. He kept his eye on Hannah, making sure she was alright. I want to talk to you about him later, once everything settles down, okay?" I pull back and look at Christian.

"Okay, we can discuss him later. Are you sure you are okay?" I nod my head, yes, and he cups my face with his hands. His lips brush mine in a tender kiss. "I was beside myself, Ana. I have never felt so helpless in my entire life. I couldn't do anything but wait for information. I didn't like it."

I nod my head. "I know." I slide off his lap and reach for his hand. "Let me get something to eat, and we can shower together. I need to wash this day away."

After dinner and a relaxing soak in the bathtub, Christian showed me just how much he missed me. He made love to me over and over, bringing me to orgasm many times. I lay awake now watching him sleep, and I can feel tears welling in my eyes. Christian opens his eyes just as a tear falls down my cheek.

He sits up suddenly. "Baby, what is it? Is something wrong?" I shake my head no, unable to speak. "Something has to be wrong, or you wouldn't be crying. Talk to me, baby." He pulls me into his arms, and I lose control of my emotions. He lets me cry without saying a word. Once I am calm enough to talk, I share what I am feeling at the moment.

"I was so scared today, Christian." He wraps his arms around me, and I rest my head underneath his chin. "Everything between us has been going great, and this happens. I had this overwhelming sense of dread; for one moment, I thought I would never see you again." I get choked up for a few seconds start to speak again. "We have been through so much already. I was hoping it wasn't going to be the end."

"Baby, I would have come to find you. Nothing is going to happen to us. This is just a bump in the road, something we have no control over. Go back to sleep. You need the rest." He kisses the top of my head and lays us back down, keeping me close to his chest.

The next morning, I wake up still feeling tired. Christian is not in bed next to me, so I grab my robe and go in search of him. I smell bacon cooking, and I follow the aroma into the kitchen. He has his back to me, and I watch as his muscles work while he moves. I am one lucky woman. I walk to him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head against his back. "Good morning," I mumble into his back.

He turns to face me and places a quick peck on my lips. "Good morning, coffee is ready for you." I smile.

"Thank you. What's for breakfast?" I add sugar and creamer to my coffee and take a healthy sip.

"My culinary skills offer bacon, eggs, and fresh fruit. Have a seat at the breakfast bar, and I will serve you, my lady."

"I can't wait." There is a stack of mail on the corner of the counter, and I reach out for it. I skim through it and find an envelope from Capital Records. I open it, and two tickets drop out. I look at them and then read the handwritten note that came with them.

_Ana,_

_We heard you were in California for a few months and we want you to come to one of our concerts. We will be opening up for Luke Bryan on his summer tour. The record label gave us some tickets to give to family members, and you were the first one we thought about. The concert is on July 18th in San Diego. I hope you and Christian can come. We miss you! By the way, we have changed the name of the band to Beginner's Luck. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ashley and the rest of us_ J

I hold my hand over my mouth as Christian walks around to see what is going on. I hand him the tickets and the letter, and he smiles.

"This is great for them. When does the team leave for Tokyo?" I get up and check the calendar on the refrigerator.

"Opening ceremonies are July 24th. We fly out on the 21st. Do you want to go to the concert with me? It appears we have floor seats near the stage." He lays the letter and tickets down on the countertop and takes me in his arms.

"Yes, I would love to go with you. Breakfast is ready, let's eat." He pecks my lips and guides me to the barstool.

After breakfast, we sit out by the pool and enjoy the sunshine. "Ana, what is going on with Sawyer?" I move my lounger closer to Christian so we can have a semi-private conversation.

"Is security here right now?" He nods his head. "I don't want anyone else to hear what I have to say, especially Luke."

"Okay, we can lower our voices. Is something going on?" Christian takes my hand and starts rubbing my palm and the inside of my wrist.

"Hannah commented awhile back, and I am not sure if she is happy about Luke out of town all the time. What would you think if we moved him to security at GEH instead of close protection? You have Taylor and Belinda has done a great job so far. I do not doubt Luke's ability to work, but he and Hannah are planning to get married. She is going into medical school this fall, and I don't want to take him away from her unnecessarily. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Christian looks down at our joined hands and then out over the pool. "I like Sawyer as your close protection, but I can see where you are coming from in regards to Hannah. She has already lost one man she was going to marry. I don't want the same thing to happen between her and Sawyer. I will discuss the idea with Taylor and see what he thinks. Sawyer may not react to the change very well. When do you want the change to take place?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't want him to go to Tokyo. If you want to extra men to go with Taylor and Belinda, hire someone else."

"Okay, I will talk with Taylor today. Anything else on your mind?" I smile.

"I have wedding ideas, do you want to hear them?" He sat up and reached over, pulling me into his lap. I giggle as he kisses my neck from my ear to my collar bone.

"I'm all ears, baby. Tell me what you want to do." He continues to kiss and lick my neck, making his way across my shoulder. I moan in appreciation. At this rate, there will be no more talking.

"Um," I gasp when he bites a nipple through my bikini top. I feel his erection poking me, and I push myself into him. He picks me up, turning me to face him. My legs straddle his hips, and he grinds his pelvis up into mine. He covers my mouth with a fiery kiss.

We are all hands, reaching for any part of each other's bodies we can. His fingers find my sex, and I pull away from the kiss, gasping for air. "Are you sure we should do this out here?" I close my eyes and expose more of my neck, and he kisses his way down to the valley between my breasts.

"Nobody can see us, Ana." I open my eyes and look down at his face. He moves his hands to my hips and grips them tightly. "Do you trust me?" I nod my head.

"With my life, Christian." He smiles and kisses my lips softly.

"Let me make you feel good then." I nod, and he moves his hand back to my sex. His thumb moves in slow circles around my pleasure button, and I start to pant. I dig my fingers into his shoulders as he continues to apply pressure. He slides the bikini bottoms to the side and inserts a finger into my sex. I lean my head back as he nips at my ear. "You are so wet, Ana. Does this feel good?"

"Yes. Please don't stop." He inserts a second finger, and I move my hips in a circle as he pumps them in and out. I moan out in pleasure, and I feel myself climbing higher toward that heavenly feeling. He applies more pressure to my clit, and that, combined with his fingers pumping, send me over the edge. "Oh. Oh, yes. I need to feel you inside me, Christian."

Without stopping his movements, he reaches inside his swim trunks and pulls out his impressive erection. He removes his fingers from inside me, lifts me by my hips, and brings me down slowly onto his waiting hardness. We both inhale deeply with the feeling.

We set a slow rhythm enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in each other. Christian brings his hips up as I push myself down. I circle my hips, grinding against him. "Yes, baby. You feel incredible. So warm and wet." He groans in my ear, then pulls back, making eye contact with me. Our eyes stay on each other as we find our release.

We sit there for a few moments as our breathing slows to normal. "Mmm. I missed you this week." He chuckles in my ear.

"You missed me or my dick?" I laugh, and he reaches for a towel. He raises me slightly and slides himself out of me. He wipes me clean the best he can, and I move back over to my lounger. He cleans himself up and adjusts his swim trunks. I look around and make sure no one is watching us out their window. I realize that he is right; no one could see us. The trees are high enough to shield us from nosy onlookers.

"I missed you, Christian. So much. That's why I made the fried chicken and mac and cheese. I ate my feelings." I laugh, and he shakes his head.

"Well, I hope there will be no more separation like that again. I have no more trips planned back to Seattle, and I am going with you to Tokyo. So, what are the ideas you have about the wedding?"

"Well, I already have my dress. Can we get married in our backyard overlooking the water? Maybe around late afternoon when the sun is setting? Then we can go to the Mile High Club for a reception. I don't want to worry about people going in and out of the house during that time." I sit crossed legged facing him, waiting for his response.

"That sounds nice. Do you have a day in mind?" I nod my head.

"Yes. The gold medal match is August 9th. What about August 15th? That is the weekend after the final match. Or can we do August 22nd?"

"Maybe we should do the 22nd to make sure we have enough time for everything to be in order? I like the idea of getting married overlooking the water." I clap my hands in excitement.

"Okay! August 22nd at sunset. I want a small, intimate ceremony with just family and close friends. The reception can be open to whomever. What do you think of that?"

"I agree." He smiles, and I squeal in excitement. I crawl onto his lap and kiss his soft lips.

"Thank you. That was easy," I say, and he laughs, shaking his head.

"I will do anything you want, Ana. This is your special day. I'm just glad to be the one you are saying 'I do' to." I take his face in my hands and kiss him again.

"Christian, from the first day I laid eyes on you, you were the only one for me. Even though it took us five years to get to this point, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you."

"And I love you so much. Do I need to make all the arrangements for the Mile High?"

"Sure, that would be nice. I guess we will need to serve a meal since it will be in the evening. Whatever you decide works for me."

"Okay, I will call them at the first of the week and get things settled. Anything else you need to talk about?" I shake my head, no.

"That is everything." He pulls me down beside him, and I lay in his arms. He kisses my forehead and rubs his thumb up and down my arm. The feeling relaxes me, and I fall asleep.

CPOV

It's the day of the concert, and we are driving to Sacramento to watch Beginner's Luck open up for Luke Bryan. I booked a room at the same hotel the band is staying at so we won't have to drive back home tonight. I still can't believe a small group from Seattle has made it to the big time. I have reached out to them and requested they play at our wedding reception. The dates line up, and they will be able to do it. Ana has no idea, and I hope I can keep it a secret until then.

I have another surprise for her. I have invited the family to our place to celebrate Ana's birthday. We will be in Tokyo on her actual birthday. I know she would want to celebrate the day with her family. They will arrive on the 20th and spend the day with her. I think it will help her get over the anxiety of flying internationally. The flight will be about twelve hours long, and they will leave in the evening. I hope she can rest on the plane.

"Christian, did you hear what I said?" I shake my head, no.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming. Can you tell me again?" I squeeze her hand that is sitting in my lap.

"I asked if you have heard anything from Luke? He didn't take the news well about not being my CPO anymore. Taylor said he was throwing things around the security office and yelling obscenities. I feel bad for saying something now." I take her hand in mine and bring it up to my lips. I kiss each one of the knuckles. Then I kiss the diamond ring on her finger.

"It will be okay, Ana. He is used to being at the center of everything. The job at GEH will be boring for him. Taylor explained to him how important it was for him to stay in town. When Sawyer asked why, Taylor told him that he needed to be there to support Hannah, and he couldn't be that man if he came with us all of the time. You will be traveling with me whenever I go out of town. I can't be apart from you for more than a few days, baby."

She smiles at me, and I put my eyes back on the road. "I know, Christian. Hannah was ecstatic that he would be staying in Seattle full time. I hope that Luke can see the big picture of the situation. I don't like being apart from you, either."

About thirty minutes later, we pull into the parking lot of the Toyota Amphitheatre. We have our passes inside a lanyard hanging around our necks. I can tell Ana is excited to see her friends. I haven't been to a concert since I was a teenager. To be honest, I am a little excited, as well.

We show our badges to security, and we enter through to the backstage area. People are running around everywhere, finalizing details for the concert. We find the dressing room area for the band, and we go inside. They are sitting in a circle, laughing and carrying on. Ashley is the first to see us, and she jumps up, running over to hug Ana's neck.

"Ana! Oh my gosh, I am so happy you were able to come! How have you been?" The rest of the band takes turns in hugging my girl. The guys shake my hand, and the girls give me a side hug.

"I am doing great. We leave for Tokyo on the 21st. Are you guys stoked or what to be opening for Luke Bryan?" The group talks about their touring schedule and going into the studio to record their first album.

"We couldn't believe it when we got the chance to go on tour this summer. There are thirty-five shows scheduled, and they are all sold out! So far, the ones we have already had were a success," Jordan says.

"That's great! I'm glad things are going well for you all. How much time before you go onstage?" Landon checks his watch and says it's about forty-five minutes to go. We hang out with them for about thirty more minutes; then we leave to find our seats.

Despite the drunk girls that surrounded us, we had a great time at the concert. I could tell Ana kept getting pissed when said girls would flirt with me, asking for my phone number. I finally told them I was engaged and not interested in anything they had to offer. They eventually took the hint and left me alone.

Ana's eyes were full of excitement and pride when her friends took the stage. They sang a few cover songs and some original songs that will be on their new album. When Luke Bryan came on, the place got three times louder. All of the girls were screaming his name, and it was difficult to hear the music. During a few of the slow songs, I held Ana close and swayed to the music. I can't wait to make her Mrs. Christian Grey.

Because the music was so loud, my ears rang for over two hours after the concert was over. I know Ana enjoyed the experience, but I will never do that again. I got verbal confirmation from Landon that the entire band will be at the wedding and reception next month. We made sure Ana wasn't in the room when we discussed the particulars. I gave them the song I want them to sing for our first dance. That is another surprise for Ana.

The day of the surprise get together with the family has arrived, and Ana still has no idea what is going on. She has been busy with practice and finalizing the details of the foundation. We found a building close to GEH that will serve as the foundation headquarters, and where most services will be available. Once we return from Tokyo, there will be a ribbon-cutting ceremony.

I look at my watch and realize everyone will be arriving shortly. I had mentioned to Ana earlier that I needed to go shopping for some last-minute items before the trip. She looked at me like I had two heads because she knows I hate to shop. Once we leave, they will come in and take care of putting the food out by the pool.

"Ready, baby?" I walk into the bedroom, and she is lying down on the bed. "Ana? Are you alright?" She sits up and shrugs her shoulders.

"I was hoping to see my mother before we fly out tomorrow. I tried to call her, and she didn't answer. Yes, I am ready to go." She stands and slides her feet into a pair of flipflops. I take her hand and lead her out to the car.

"I'm sure everything will work out. Your mom will call you as soon as she can. Come on, let's go."

I open up the car door for her, and she climbs on the passenger side. Once I am seated behind the wheel, she asks why Taylor isn't driving us.

"I gave him the afternoon off. He will be on high alert for the next ten days, and I want to let him take a break before we leave." She seems happy with the answer, thankfully.

I make a few stops and browse longer than necessary. I had to buy a few things I know I already had just to pass the time. I got the text from Elliott, letting me know it was okay to come back to the house.

"Christian, can we stop and eat something? I am hungry." Oh hell.

"We can order something when we get back home, alright? I need to add these items to my suitcase before I forget." Ana rolls her eyes, and I don't think she believes me.

"Sure, whatever you say, Sir." I tap her butt as she walks by me.

"Don't tempt me, Miss Steele. I would hate for you to have an uncomfortable plane ride tomorrow because your ass is sore." She purses her lips together, and I fight the urge to laugh.

"Alright, let's go home then." She takes my offered hand, and we walk back to the car.

She knows something is up when we pull into the driveway. As soon as we walk through the door, Carla greets her with a hug and kiss. "Mom! What are you doing here?" Ana starts to cry as her mother holds her tight.

"It's your birthday, sweetheart. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Carla kisses Ana on the cheek and takes her arm, leading her to the back patio. When the door opens, Ana squeals in excitement.

"Christian! What have you done?" She runs to me and jumps into my arms. "You did this for me? For my birthday?" I nod my head, and she kisses me hard. I set her down on the floor and pull away from her kiss.

"Your family is waiting to celebrate your birthday with you. Let's go outside and join them. What do you say?" I smile and rub my hands up and down her back.

"I say, yes. Let's go." We walk together to the patio area and spend the remainder of the evening celebrating her birthday. She almost passed out when she opened my gift. The diamond pendant necklace with matching earrings and bracelet made her teary-eyed and speechless.

"Oh, Christian. They are beautiful! Thank you, baby!" She kisses me and hands me the necklace to put around her neck. I don't dare say anything about how much the ensemble costs. She would probably pass out.

"So beautiful." I kiss her on the tip of her nose, and she turns around to show everyone her gift. The rest of the time, we listen to Carla talk about Ana's birthday parties over the years. I can see Ana tear up when Carla mentions Ray. I squeeze her shoulders and kiss her temple.

Kate and Elliott share their wedding date for May of next year. They are in no hurry to get married. I figured they would elope, but I think Kate's dad would have a cow. Mom tells us the Mia and Ethan will be returning to the United States for good in October. Ethan is wrapping up some things there to make sure he is ready to partner in his new practice in Seattle.

Everyone leaves around ten pm to fly back to Seattle. Ana hugs everyone tightly as they go, promising to keep them updated on what happens in Tokyo. I mention some of the matches will be on television so they will be able to watch if they wish.

The team gathers at the training center before the flight. The coaches remind the players about representing the USA, bla bla bla; also not to drink anything but bottled water. Some places are not clean and carry diseases that are difficult to overcome.

We finally board the plane, and Ana looks petrified. "Baby, maybe you need to take something to relax you. Can the team doctor give you anything?" She shakes her head, vigorously.

"I will be fine once we take off. I have never been on a plane this big before. Plus, we are flying over water, and that makes me nervous as well. Just hold my hand during takeoff?" She buries her head in my chest. I wish we were on my private jet. I would do more than hold her hand.

"Sure, whatever you need." We find our seats, and I place our carryon bags in the storage space above us. We get comfortable and buckle our seatbelts. The pilot comes across the speaker and tells everyone to get seated and buckle up.

Take off is successful, and Ana finally gets comfortable enough to fall asleep. I cover her with a blanket given to us by the flight attendant. I watch her sleep for a few moments before I decide to sleep myself. I turn off the overhead light and lean over to kiss Ana's cheek. She mumbles something under her breath and snuggles under the blanket.

Ana sleeps for a majority of the flight, only waking up to use the restroom. We land safely in Tokyo after some turbulence about an hour before the trip ended. Thankfully Ana slept through it. Otherwise, she would have been out of her mind with panic. We will be flying back home on my jet.

We board the shuttle bus and make our way through the city. One thing that I love about traveling is the culture in different countries. The building structure is different, as well as the people themselves.

As we arrive at the athlete's village, Ana and I will be separated. I am not allowed to stay with the athletes since I am a spectator. We were able to find rooms close to where they are staying, so at least I can see her regularly. I have a three-room suite for myself and security. Taylor felt we only need one additional security person. I felt confident in his decision.

After the team settles in, they are allowed to check out some sights around the area. The only schedule they will have to keep is the practice schedule and team meetings. They are free to do whatever outside of that time. Today must be the day most teams arrive because there are people everywhere. The participating countries are wearing their colors proudly, as they should be. I wonder if Ana will want to watch some of the other activities when she isn't practicing or playing.

I am glad I thought to bring plenty of shorts because it is very humid here. I am already sweating through my clothes, and it's only ten am. Ana walks out of her building with Prescott close behind. They are both laughing at something.

"Ready, Christian?" Ana asks and hooks her arm through mine.

"Of course. Where are we headed?" Prescott pulls out a map, and we decide to walk toward the many sporting venues to get an idea where most events will take place. We spend most of the day trying to become familiar with what will be our home for the next ten days or so.

I am not sure why the team came here so early. Pool play doesn't start for another four days. They are practicing and doing workouts together, but nothing else. Maybe the coach wanted them to get used to the location. I think Ana is still struggling with jet lag. She has been sleeping a lot. I may encourage her to see the team doctor if she continues to drag herself around.

That evening before I return to my room, Ana gets sick. "Ana, I think you need to see the team doctor. I have never seen you like this." I hold her hair as she continues to dry heave in the toilet. I reach across the sink and wet a towel. She flushes the toilet and sits back on her heels. "Here, baby. Wipe your face off with this." She nods her head and takes the towel from my hands.

"What did you eat for dinner?" I ask her as I sit down on the floor in front of her. She wipes the corners of her mouth and tosses the towel in the sink.

"Whatever they served in the cafeteria thing. It looked okay and didn't taste bad. Would you mind grabbing me a can of Sprite from the machine outside?" She looks at me, and her face is pale.

"Ana, I think you should call the team doctor now. You don't look so good."

"I just want to go to bed. If I still feel bad in the morning, I will see the doctor first thing. Will you stay here with me? Please?" I stand up and reach down for her hand. I take both of her hands and help her up.

"Do you want to shower first?" Ana shakes her head no and walks over to the bed. She strips down to her underwear and crawls under the covers. I step outside of her door and see Taylor waiting patiently. "I am staying here with her. She is sick and asked me to stay." He nods his head and turns to leave.

I grab a Sprite from the machine and a cup of ice. I think twice about the ice and dump it out. When I get back into her room, she is sound asleep under the covers. I set the drink on the bedside table and get undressed. I crawl underneath the sheets and pull her body close to mine. She doesn't feel feverish, but that doesn't mean anything. I rest my head on top of hers and try to fall asleep.

Ana POV

I wake up feeling like death warmed over. I have no idea what is causing me to be this sick. I can't eat anything. I tried to eat some crackers last night and threw them back up. I promised Christian I would see the team doctor If I wasn't feeling any better. I try to get out of bed, but Christian has me on lockdown.

"How are you feeling this morning, Ana?"

"I need to get up and go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He lets me up, and I make it to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the trashcan. I hear Christian come into the bathroom, and he reaches for my hair, pulling it back away from my face.

"Ana, I am calling the team doctor. Something isn't right." Poor thing, he is panicking right now.

"Hold on a minute, please." I grab the towel from his hand and wipe my face off. "Do you mind giving me a few minutes to clean up before we go to see her?" He nods his head and leaves me alone to my thoughts.

I rack my brain as to what is making me so sick. I think back to when I had my last period, and I freeze. _Oh shit._ I haven't had a period in two months. I attributed it to the stress of the earthquake and the rigorous practice schedule we had. Christian is going to freak out. I finish my business and clean myself up. I walk out of the bathroom to find Christian already dressed and talking on his cell phone.

I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, then put my hair up in a messy bun. I slide my feet into flip flops and wait by the door. Christian finishes his conversation with Taylor and takes my hand. We will see if he still wants to hold my hand after I tell him I'm pregnant.

I called the team doctor, and she told me to meet her at the practice facility. We arrive at her office, and she takes me right in. She asks Christian to wait outside, and he tries to argue. "It's fine, Christian. I'll be out in a few minutes." He nods his head and sits in the chair outside her door.

"What is going on, Ana? How long have you been sick?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I have been overly tired for the past month or so. I realized something this morning, and I need for you to do a blood test or let me pee in a cup. I think I'm pregnant. I haven't had a period in two months. The sickness and fatigue matches with the timeline." She reaches in her cabinet and pulls out a pregnancy test and cup.

"Take this in there." She points to the room behind me. "I think the rest is self-explanatory." I nod my head and walk into the attached restroom. I pee in the cup, which I find difficult to not pee on myself in the process, and set the container on the sink. I open the test and dip it in the sample, then set the test aside. I wash my hands to pass the time and wait for the remaining minutes. I watch as the test produces two lines, and I cover my mouth in shock. I feel myself breaking out into a cold sweat. What is Christian going to think?

I leave the test on the sink and pour the leftover urine in the toilet, then flush. I open the door, and the doctor is sitting on her stool. "Well?" she asks as I hop up on the exam table.

"According to the test results, I am pregnant." I look down at my hands and see my diamond engagement ring sparkling in the light of the room.

"I take it this pregnancy is a surprise?" I nod my head. "Will the father be upset with you?" I shrug my shoulders.

"We both want to have children but agreed it would be further along in our relationship. We aren't even married yet. How is this going to affect me playing volleyball?" I look up at the doctor with watery eyes.

"We need to do an ultrasound to try and see how far along you are. When was your last period?" I wipe my eyes with the heel of my hand.

"It has been at least two months. In all honesty, I forgot about it. Between the earthquake and international traveling, my mind was on other things. I was due for another shot right after the earthquake." I cover my face with my hands. "Christian is going to be so upset with me."

The doctor gets up and walks over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Ana, from what I've seen when he's around you, I don't think he will be upset. Surprised maybe, but not upset. I will bring him in here, and you two can discuss things. You look dehydrated, Ana. I will need to discuss some treatment options with the coaching staff, and then we can all talk together, alright?" I nod my head as tears run down my cheeks.

She walks out into the hallway and escorts Christian back into the room with me. He rushes over and takes me into his arms. "Ana, baby. What is going on? Is everything all right?" He stands in between my legs, and I try to muster up enough courage to tell him he is going to be a daddy.

I take a few deep cleansing breaths and start talking. "Please let me say everything before you ask any more questions, okay?" He nods his head, and I continue. "First of all, I am okay. I have no deadly disease. I am a little dehydrated, and the doctor will be giving me some IV fluids after you and I talk." I take his hands in mine, playing with the pinky ring on his right hand.

"It appears that you and I are going to be parents. I took a pregnancy test, and it came back positive." I look into wide grey eyes and prepare myself for him to go thermonuclear on me.

"What?" His voice is scratchy, and I swear he has stopped breathing. He lets go of my hands and reaches to his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling. He paces the room, and I sit quietly, waiting for him to tell me we are over.

He stops walking and turns to face me. "How far along are you? Do you know yet?" I shake my head, no.

"My last period was before the earthquake. I was due to have my shot right after it, but my mind became occupied with other things. I'm sorry, Christian. I know we talked about now not being the right time for kids. I did not plan this, or try to trap you into marrying me." My eyes fill with tears again, and his head jerks toward me.

"What? You think I'm mad at you?" He closes the space in between us and takes my face in his hands. "Look at me, please." My eyes find him, and he smiles. "I am just shocked, baby. This is fabulous news! I was so worried you would need to go to the hospital to get treatment for some crazy disease. Our lives have been hectic for the past few months. Are you alright with it?" I nod my head. He kisses my lips softly and pulls my head underneath his chin.

"This is almost as good as you saying you would marry me. Can I bring the doctor back in? I want to know what we can do to make you feel better for the time being. Will you be able to play volleyball?" I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle into his neck. I breathe in his scent and instantly start to feel better.

"The doctor said she needs to discuss things with the coaching staff about my treatment and so forth. I don't see why I can't play. I long as I stay hydrated and don't overexert myself, It will be okay."

I hear a faint knock on the door, and I tell whomever it is to come in. It's the team doctor followed by Coach Kiraly. They both are smiling, and I bury my face in Christian's neck again.

"Well, it appears you both are happy about this. Congratulations. Coach Kiraly and I have discussed what we feel would be the proper treatment for you. Right now, I am going to give you a bag of IV fluids, followed by some anti-nausea medication. You need to eat small meals, preferably a protein with plenty of fruits and vegetables. Stay away from greasy foods until you can keep food down, alright?" I nod, and Christian kisses the top of my head.

"Does Ana need to be taking prenatal vitamins? Will playing volleyball cause harm to the baby?" Christian asks the doctor, and I lean back on the exam table as they talk things out.

"We can get her some vitamins to take while she's here. I would highly recommend seeing an OB when you get back to the United States. We can try and schedule an ultrasound if you want to see how far along things are. As long as she doesn't have any direct trauma to her abdomen, there is no danger to the fetus. She has been very active for the past month, and any problems would have arisen before now. We will keep a close eye on her while she's here, Christian." He nods his head and turns to me.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" I shake my head no, and tears fill my eyes again. Christian pulls me into a hug, and I cry into his chest.

"I am so sorry, Christian. I didn't mean for this to happen right now. Please believe me." Christian picks me up bridal style and sits us down in the chair.

"Ana, baby. I am not upset about this, alright? You know every part of our relationship has happened backward, right? When we finally got together, we skipped the dating and went straight for the sex." I chuckle into his neck.

"We both want children. It's okay that it's a little sooner than we wanted. But if I'm honest, it doesn't matter to me. As long as I have you in my life, the rest is an excellent bonus." He leans down and whispers in my ear, "I can't wait to see you pregnant and naked. I heard pregnancy hormones are wild, and you will want sex all the time." I punch him lightly in the ribs, and we both laugh.

"Okay, Ana." The doctor interrupts us and directs me back up onto the exam table. She has the IV supplies laid out and ready to use. "Are you afraid of needles?" I shake my head no, and she prepares my arm for the IV. She turns to Christian, "Will this bother you?"

"No, ma'am. Is it alright if I stay with her the entire time? There are some other things we need to talk about." The doctor nods her head and gets back to starting my IV.

"Okay, Ana. Everything is looking good. Please remember to eat several small meals throughout the day, or whatever you can tolerate. If you are unable to keep any food down, please come to me, and I will give you a shot to help with nausea. The Athlete's Village will have a wide variety of food that you can eat. Practice as normal, but don't over-do it. You know how much your body can take. Any questions?" I look at Christian, and he shakes his head no.

I let her know we are okay for now, and she leaves the room.

"What else do we need to talk about?" I ask Christian.

"I want to make sure you understand that I am not mad about you being pregnant, baby. I am excited to be a father. Especially because you are the mother." He leans down and kisses my lips tenderly. "I don't want to tell anyone until we get back to the US, and a doctor can examine you. I will need to tell Taylor and Prescott."

"I agree. Should we wait until after we are married? I don't think it will matter either way." I am lying on my back, and he is rubbing circles on my lower belly. I giggle, and he makes eye contact with me.

"What's so funny?" He continues to circle my belly.

"You rubbing me there tickles a little bit." I run my hands through his hair, and he rests his head where he was rubbing circles. We lay there for a few minutes without saying a word.

Once my IV bag is empty, the doctor comes back and removes the IV from my arm. She gives me a shot in my hip to help with nausea and instructs me to eat something small before practice. "If you start to feel light-headed or dizzy during practice, stop immediately and have them come get me. We will need to check your blood pressure. You may still be slightly dehydrated, so drink plenty of water as well. Any questions?"

"No, you covered everything. Thank you." I sit up from the table and reach for my shoes.

"Here, let me help you." Christian puts my shoes on and helps me down from the table. I roll my eyes, and he tells me to get used to it. I spend the rest of the day trying to get back to normal.

The next morning, I find myself worshiping the porcelain gods. I can't believe I am just now getting sick. If I have been pregnant for two months, how come I haven't been ill before now? Christian comes into the bathroom and wipes my face with a cool cloth.

"Can I get you anything, Ana?" I clean myself up, and he helps me stand.

"Maybe some crushed ice? There should be some crushed ice in the freezer. I made some last night out of bottled water." He nods his head and goes in search of the ice. I crawl back into bed and cover my face with my arm. I still feel a little nauseous but not as bad as earlier.

"Here, baby." Christian hands me a cup and a pack of saltines. I nibble on the crackers and ice until I start to feel human again. I place them on the bedside table.

"Maybe I should keep a pack of crackers by the bed for times like these?" Christian gets back into the bed with me, and I cuddle into his side.

"That sounds like a great idea." He kisses my forehead, and I close my eyes. The doctor and Coach Kiraly recommended Christian stay in my room in case I have a medical emergency. They were able to find another place for my teammate to stay. I have been taking naps every chance I get. I hope I won't be this tired during the entire pregnancy.

We finished in first place during pool play in our bracket. The quarterfinal matches have the top two teams in each of the four brackets playing each other. It's double elimination, with the winners continuing to advance to the gold medal round. If we lose, we still have a chance for a bronze medal. Honestly, I am happy that we have made it to this point. Yes, a gold medal would be fantastic, but I would be satisfied with any of the three.

We will be facing Canada in the first quarterfinal match. They finished second in their bracket to Brazil. Lucky for us, China and Brazil are on the same side of the quarterfinal bracket. If we can win the next two matches, we will play in the gold medal game. I have been playing the majority of each game we've had, but haven't overdone it. I have to remember that every athlete here is considered the best in the world. There is no need for me to be selfish.

"Ana, I brought you a snack." Christian hands me a plate of fresh fruit and granola. I give him a long, sensual kiss and take the tray from him.

"Thank you, baby. This looks scrumptious!" I take a strawberry from the plate and feed it to him. He shakes his head, and I stick my lower lip out pouting.

"This is supposed to be for you and my little one. Please eat it." I take a bite and offer him the other half. He opens his mouth, and I slide the strawberry along his bottom lip, then put it in his mouth. Christian's eyes turn dark with desire, and I continue to feed both of us.

Once the plate is empty, I pull him on top of me. I haven't started to show yet, but he is still mindful of my belly. He doesn't put all of his weight on me, even when I pull him against me. I take the opportunity to lick the fruit juice from his bottom lip. He groans, and I run my tongue inside of his mouth.

"Ana, are you sure you are feeling up to this?" I grind my pelvis against him, and he takes a ragged breath.

"I'm sure. I need to feel your body against me, please?" I feel him hesitate, and I have had enough. We haven't had sex since I found out about the pregnancy, and I am very horny. I wrap my legs around his waist and rub my sex against his growing erection.

"Ana.." _Really?_ Okay, if that's the way he wants it. I unravel my legs and press my hands against his chest to move him out of the way. If he doesn't help me, I will take care of it myself.

"I'm going to shower before our game." I go into the bathroom and shut the door, engaging the lock. I'm sure it will piss him off, but I don't care at the moment. I am not glass, and I won't break. I turn the water on and start to undress.

"Ana, let me in, please." I don't answer, and he jiggles the doorknob. "Why did you lock the door? What if you fall? I won't be able to get in and help you?" I roll my eyes. I practically begged him for sex, and he only wants me to keep the bathroom door unlocked.

"I'll be out in a minute," I yell at the door. I finish undressing and walk into the warm shower. I let the water flow over my body and consider my options. I could masturbate and feel the relief myself. But that would only make it worse. I lean my head against the tile as tears fill my eyes. If I cry in the shower, no one will know, right? I'm only two months in, and already my hormones are all whacked out.

I quickly finish in the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I forgot to bring clothes in with me, so I walk out into the room and see Christian is sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. He looks up and I continue walking past him. He reaches out and pulls me to him, not saying a word, only resting his head against my stomach. I keep my hands at my side and wait for his next move.

He looks up, and I see so much sadness in his eyes. I don't say anything, waiting to see if he will. He remains quiet, so I pull myself away from him. "I need to get dressed."

"Wait." He stands up and moves closer to me. "I am sorry, Ana. I know you want to have sex, but I am afraid I will hurt you. I don't want anything to happen to you and our baby." I roll my eyes and walk toward the dresser that has my clothes in it.

"I understand Christian, but even the doctor said I would be alright. I need to get ready, or I will be late. We can talk about it later, okay?" He nods and goes into the bathroom to shower. I finish getting dressed and decide to lay down while he is getting ready. I must have dozed off because feather-soft kisses awaken me to my cheek and forehead.

"Ana, baby. It's time to go. Are you feeling alright?" I nod my head and try to get up. Christian presses me down with his body but doesn't make any other move.

"I feel fine, Christian. Honestly. Now please let me up so I can get to the venue on time." He moves to the side, and I get up.

"Ana, I just don't want anything to happen to you." He runs his hands through his soft hair.

"What's it going to take for you to realize I am not going to break? The only thing that has changed is I am carrying around a little human. It is safe where it is. Nothing is going to happen to it, okay?" He stands and walks to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"I know you aren't fragile. But you are now carrying a part of me, and I will do anything to protect you. Even if it means protecting you from me." He kisses my neck and releases me from the hug. "Come on, let's go." We leave the room, and I wonder what he means about protecting me from him.


	27. The Time of My Life

Chapter 26 – The Time of My Life

Ana POV

We won the quarterfinal match against Canada and will face Italy in the first semifinal game. I played a little longer in this game, and I am feeling it now. My body is aching, and I consider soaking in a warm bath once I get back to the room. China and Brazil won their quarterfinal match and will play each other in the other semifinal following our game.

"Ana, wait up." I turn around to see the team doctor approach me. "How are you feeling?" I shrug my shoulders slightly.

"I am tired. I would like to soak in a warm bath, is that okay? I know that pregnant women aren't supposed to be in a hot tub. My muscles are sore, and I could use a soak." She puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Why don't you get one of the trainers to give you a massage. That will help relax your muscles and won't require a long soak in the water."

"That sounds great. Thank you." She nods her head, and I start walking toward the training room. I feel an arm go around me again, but this time I know, it's Christian. He kisses me on the cheek, and I lean into his body.

"You played a great game. How do you feel?" God, is everyone going to ask me that?

"I feel tired, and my muscles ache. The doctor recommended that I get a massage from one of the trainers. I am heading that direction now."

"What are you going to do afterward?" We continue to walk together to the training room.

"I would like to soak in a warm bath. I know I can't take a hot one, but the soak in combination with the massage will help me relax. Are you going to wait for me here or back in the room?" We stop in front of the trainer's office, and Greg walks out with a towel over his shoulder. I feel Christian stiffen beside me, and I know he is jealous.

"I will wait for you here, and we can walk back to our room together." I chuckle to myself because he doesn't know that Greg is gay.

"Greg, I will meet you in the training room, alright?" He nods in agreement, and I put my arms around Christian's waist. "Baby, Greg is gay. You have nothing to worry about unless he comes after you." I snigger, and I see a hint of a smile on Christian's face.

"I will be right here when you ready. Then we can soak together, okay?" I nod my head and give him a quick kiss. He tries to deepen it, and I back away.

"You had your chance earlier. Now you will have to wait. See you in a little while." He pats me on the butt as I walk away.

CPOV

I still can't believe I am going to be a father. I was shocked to my core when she told me. She mentioned not having a period since before the earthquake. I wonder when we conceived? Maybe it was that afternoon by the pool? Or that time on the kitchen counter? Or in the shower? Damn, we have a lot of sex.

I have to find a way for her to forgive me for this morning. I know she wanted to have sex. Hell, she practically begged me for it. I'm afraid I will hurt her or the baby if we fuck too hard. Maybe we can do it in different positions other than missionary. I am getting hard just thinking about it.

The door to the training room opens, and Ana walks out, looking refreshed. I stand to greet her and take her hand. "Well, judging by the look on your face, the massage was just what you needed?"

"Yes. I feel so much better. Can we get something to eat and then go back to the room? Once I get in there, I won't want to come back out." She links her hands with mine, and I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

"Lead the way. What are you going to eat?" We step out of the air-conditioned building into the heat and humidity of a summer afternoon.

"Greg recommended something with carbs. I need the caloric intake right now. Maybe pizza or spaghetti. What would you like?" She leans her head on my shoulder as we make our way through the crowds.

"Pizza sounds good." She nods her head, and a few minutes later, we arrive at the athlete's village. There is every type of restaurant one could think of here. Every culture represents, and it all smells delicious. Ana leads us to one of the many Italian places in the village. After placing our order, we find a booth and sit side by side.

"Have you played the Italian team at all this summer?" I wrap my arm around Ana's shoulder, and she rests her head on mine.

"No, we haven't faced them yet. We reviewed some videos of them against Canada, and they are pretty tough. Their defense is solid, as well as their offense. It should be a competitive game. What do you think so far? These women are pretty awesome, right?" She chuckles and takes a drink of bottled water.

"I am impressed at the skill level. I bet a majority of these women could compete on a men's team." Our order number is ready, so I get up and grab the pizza.

I set it on the table, and Ana wastes no time grabbing a slice. We decided on a veggie pizza, and it smells divine. "Hey, save some for me!" Ana puts two slices on her plate and takes a big bite of the one she has in her hand.

"I'm sorry." She says with a mouth full of pizza. I shake my head.

"Don't be. I'm glad you are getting your appetite back. Just be careful. Even though there are veggies on here, it will still sit heavy on your stomach. I'd hate to see again later tonight."

"Thanks for that mental picture, Mr. Grey." She continues to devour the slice of pizza in her hand. She stops for a few minutes and drinks most of the water she brought with her from the game. She picks up another slice and takes it slower this time.

We finish dinner and wander back to the room. Taylor and Prescott have been following us discretely. There are so many people here, and they would still blend in if their dress in ordinary. We arrive back in the room, and I start a warm bath for us. The rest of the evening is spent with me begging for her forgiveness over and over.

The next afternoon, I am watching Ana closely as she warms up. She manages not to get sick all morning but now looks a little pale. She ate a good breakfast and had a light meal about an hour ago. She takes a seat on the bench and drinks some water. The team doctor comes over to talk to her, and Ana shakes her head no multiple times.

The game gets underway, and Ana seems like she is back to normal. The teams continue to do the usual substitutions throughout the first game, which we win 25-20. The second game starts, and Ana is on the bench. She gets subbed in as the game goes on, and I don't see any signs of her being sick. Maybe she got overheated during warmups. Italy wins the second game 25-23. We rally in the third and fourth games to take the entire match-three games to one. The team meets briefly in the locker room, then returns to watch the game between China and Brazil. The winner of this game will face the US in the gold medal match tomorrow.

Tomorrow is also Ana's birthday. It would be awesome if the team could win the gold medal. It would be an unforgettable birthday. I see her walk out of the locker room, and she seems to be feeling alright. She sits down beside me and kisses me. I put my arm around her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Any problems?" I stopped asking her how she feels because I could tell she was getting annoyed. So I now ask if she is having any problems. It seems to be working better.

"I got nauseous before the game started. The more I played, the better I felt. I guess playing helped to take my mind off how I was feeling."

"I'm glad. Do you need me to get you anything before the next game starts?" She shakes her head no and leans further into me. "Are you tired?"

"Yes, a little. I don't think I will be able to last the entire match. I'm ready for bed now." She chuckles and puts both of her arms around my waist. "If I didn't tell you this before, I am glad you are here with me. I don't think I could have gone through this alone."

"Of course, baby. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with you." I kiss the top of her head as the referee blows the whistle for the next game to start.

Ana makes it to the third game before she wants to leave. China leads Brazil two games to one, but are trailing in the fourth game. China's fans are loud. They wave their country's flag after every point that China wins. Brazil fans do the same thing. I guess USA fans do it as well, but I never paid anything attention. I think it's excellent the fans support their team. The Olympics is a massive stage, after all.

"Ready baby?" Ana nods her head as I reach for her hand as we leave the arena. The walk back to the room doesn't take very long. By the time we get there, Ana is almost sleepwalking. I chuckle as I hold her with one arm and find the key to the room with the other.

I walk her to the bed, and she falls on it like a starfish. "I am exhausted. How will I be able to work and carry a baby? I will be tired all the time."

I lay down beside her and run my finger down her cheek. "Ana, your body is trying to adjust. All of your energy is going to the baby you are carrying inside of you. That is why the doctor is adamite that you need to eat several small meals a day. You need to take care of yourself as well, baby." She places her hand over mine and smiles.

"I know. I am thankful to be playing here, but I am ready to go home. I am afraid to eat some of the food here. Water cleans the fruits and vegetables, but is the water clean?" I lean down and kiss her lips.

I place soft kisses from her lips along her cheek to the lobe of her ear. I nip it with my teeth, and she moans quietly. I continue down her neck to the soft spot at her collar bone, and she pulls me on top of her.

"I know you are worried about me, but I promise I am okay. I will tell you otherwise, Christian." She pulls my face down to hers and kisses me deeply. Our tongues fight for dominance, and I pull away slightly.

"What do you want, Ana?" I lean my body to one side, so my entire weight is not on her.

"I want you to make love to me." I grin at her.

"I thought you were tired?" She wraps her legs around my hips and grinds into me. I kiss her lips once more and get up off of her. I lean back on my knees and pull her up to a sitting position. I reach for the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. She reaches for her sports bra, and I shake my head. "Let me take care of you, please." She grins and nods her head. I continue to remove her clothing, piece by piece.

She is laying across the bed naked as I stand to remove my clothes. She watches me with lust in her eyes, and I feel like a shit head for turning her down before. She has needs, and I disregarded them out of fear. She knows her body just as well as I do. From now on, I will trust what she says.

I pull her body down the bed and rest her feet on the edge. She spreads her legs wide, showing me her pussy that is glistening with arousal. The sight makes my mouth water. "Don't hold anything back, Ana. Let me hear you. I don't care who hears us."

I start with her feet and kiss a path to her knees, then her hip bones. I place kisses across her belly and stop where our child rests. I kiss every part of her there, including her belly button. She giggles, and I continue to the other side of her body. I make my way down her other leg, giving it the same attention as the other one.

I remove her feet from the bed and place her legs over my shoulders. I use my tongue and lick slowly up and down her sex, tasting the sweet cream that has coated her. I circle her clit with my tongue, and her body arches off the bed. I continue to lick and suck, as her moans get louder. I insert two fingers into her wetness, and she grabs my hair, pulling my head closer to where she wants it. Message received, baby.

I push my fingers in further and find the place that drives her insane. Her hips move in a circle, and I suck on her clit harder. Her head is thrashing back and forth as she begins her climb.

"Christian, oh my god..don't stop. Right there. Yes.." She is stringing words together that I can't understand. I heard her say my name and then don't stop, so I suck harder and rub my fingers around her g-spot. Her legs start to shake, and her vaginal muscles are starting to dance around my fingers. I bite her clit softly, and that's all it takes for her to catapult into an orgasm.

Her legs squeeze around my head as I continue to pleasure her. She is panting heavily, and I release her from my mouth while sliding my fingers out of her. I crawl up her body as she tries to catch her breath.

"Ready for more?" I ask while kissing up her body. I take one of her nipples in my mouth, and I can feel her body wince. "Tender?"

"Yes, they are a little sore. But don't let that stop you, Mr. Grey." I chuckle and take the other nipple in my mouth as she runs her hand through my hair. I suck it softly until it peaks, as the other one did. I kiss in between her breasts, up to her neck, and finish at her mouth. Her arms wrap around my neck, and she pulls me in closer.

Our eyes meet and stay locked on each other as I line myself up and enter her. She is warm and wet, and we both moan at the incredible feeling. She wraps herself around me as I move in and out at a slow pace. I am taking my time for her. She deserves all of the pleasure, and I will give it to her.

"Oh, Christian. Let's not go this long ever again. You make me feel so good." I rub my fingers along her scalp as I continue to move. She moves with me, and I feel her start to tighten around me. "Harder, please. I won't break," she says breathlessly.

I reach down and pull one of her knees up, opening her up wider. I pick up the pace and drive in balls deep as her cries of passion get louder and louder. I let myself go and push into her harder and harder. Her pussy squeezes my dick harder as she falls over the edge. I continue to pound into her a few more times until I call out her name as I come.

I slowly lay us down, turning to one side. We are still connected as we kiss and touch each other. I'm not sure what happened between us just then, but it has never been like that before. Maybe it was because it had been so long? Or is it the culmination of our feelings of becoming parents? I don't know, but I hope it happens again.

Ana's breathing has steadied, and I slowly pull away from her. "Where are you going?" she asks while reaching for my hand.

"I'm getting a towel to clean you up. I'm sure you are too tired to shower tonight. Am I right?"

"Yes, I am exhausted now. But in a good way. I love you, Christian." I lean down and kiss her lips.

"And I love you, Ana." I grab my boxers from the floor and wet a washcloth in the bathroom. When I come out, she is already asleep. I carefully open her legs and clean her up. I toss the rag on the floor and lay my head against her belly.

"Baby Grey, I know you're in there. I haven't seen you yet, but I love you and your mommy with all my heart. I will do my best as your father. I will teach you things that only I can but listen to your mother. She is smart and will take good care of us. I can't wait to meet you." I place light kisses along Ana's lower belly before moving back up to my pillow.

I pull Ana close to me as she continues to sleep. I can't believe we are going to be parents. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl? Will they look like Ana or me? I feel giddy with excitement at the thought of a little boy that looks just like me. Then I dread thinking of a little girl that looks just like Ana. I will have to fight the boys away with a stick. I smile and kiss Ana's forehead. Don't worry. I will take care of both of you.

Ana POV

Today is the day. The USA plays China for Olympic gold in women's volleyball. I woke up this morning feeling better than I have in a while. I fell asleep completely satiated, thanks to the multiple orgasms provided by Christian's magical tongue and dick.

I step out of the shower, and Christian greets me with a hug and a kiss. "Happy Birthday, baby." He hands over a small present. Dang. My mind has been on other things, and I completely forgot that today is my birthday.

"Thank you." I take the present from him and sit on the bed to open it. I open the wrapping paper to reveal a red jewelry box. I look at Christian then open the box, seeing a diamond necklace. It is beautiful.

"Christian, you didn't have to give this to me now." I look back to the necklace, and it is sparkling in the light. "It could have waited until we got back to Seattle." He takes my hand and shakes his head.

"Ana, today is your birthday. If we had been in Paris, London, or any other country, you would have received this gift today. I have something else for you, but it can wait until later. He grins at me, and I hope it's another orgasm. I bite my lip, and I see his eyes move to my mouth.

I place the box on the bedside table and straddle Christian's lap. "Thank you for my gift. Can I thank you properly?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You don't have to thank me for your birthday present." He kisses my lips, and I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel him harden beneath me, and I deepen the kiss. I reach down and palm his erection, and he groans into my mouth.

He pulls away from the kiss and asks me if I am sore from last night. I answer by grinding my hips down onto him. He stands up quickly and turns around, tossing me onto the bed. He slides his boxers down to his ankles, and his erection springs free. "Eyes up here, baby," he says with a smile.

"I can't help it. I love looking at your body. You are one sexy man, Christian." He reaches down and pulls the towel from my body.

"This going to be fast and hard, Ana. Are you okay with that?" I pull him on top of me and tell him to do his worst. He wastes no time pushing into me balls deep. He sets a relentless pace, and I am already on the verge of an orgasm. I dig my heels into his lower back and beg him to go harder. Our skin is sweaty, and our bodies are slapping together.

He reaches his hand down and pinches my clit in between his fingers. I see stars and fall into an intense orgasm. He drives into me harder and after a few quick pumps, shouts out my name as he comes.

We are both breathless as he pulls from me. We lay side by side for a few minutes while we attempt to catch our breath. "Oh wow, that was intense," I say in between breaths.

Christian lays on his side, resting his head in his hand. His finger circles one of my nipples. It puckers as he takes it into his mouth. He softly sucks and licks it, and I feel my sex tingle with arousal.

"That feels good. Any chance we can stay in bed all day?" He lets go of the nipple with a pop, then leans up to kiss me.

"I would love to, but you need to eat something. There is a team meeting at 11:00 this morning. Your coach sent me an email in case you weren't up yet. They want to discuss a strategy for China."

I shouldn't be surprised they reached out to Christian, considering how tired I was when I left the arena last night. "Mmm. Okay. We can continue later?" I ask, with a hopeful tone in my voice.

"I hope so. Maybe we will have something to celebrate? Come on, let's go shower again. I got you dirty." He helps me off the bed and into the bathroom.

My nausea has subsided, and I eat a good breakfast. During the team meeting, we discuss being underdogs to the host country. We review their strong players, which is pretty much the entire team.

"I'm not going to lie; this is going to be a hard game. China has a deep bench. You all will have to play the best game of your career for us to have a chance. I don't want to sound negative. You all are adults, and there is no need to sugarcoat anything," Coach Kiraly says while making eye contact with all of us.

"The crowd is going to be loud from start to finish. The only thing I ask from each of you is to give me your best. If we lose this game, we still have a silver medal. Yes, a gold medal would be awesome. But I think it's an honor just to have reached this point. Please report to the arena by 3:00." Coach Kiraly nods his head, and we all stand to leave the room.

The team doctor approaches me and asks how I am feeling. I shrug my shoulders. "Right now, I feel great. I was able to eat a healthy breakfast without it coming back up. I have been eating small meals, and it seems to be helping with nausea. In all honesty, I am ready to go home. I am afraid to eat certain foods here." She nods her head and hands me some brochures.

"Your OB will probably give you this information as well, but I felt it could answer some questions if you have any. When will you be flying back to the US?" I look around for Christian, and he is talking to one of the assistant coaches.

"I believe Christian's jet will take off tomorrow evening. It arrived in China today, and he is giving the pilot time to recuperate before flying back home. He may delay it to the day after tomorrow; I am not sure." I reach for my bag and place the brochures in it.

"If I don't speak to you before, then, have a safe flight home. Will you remain a part of the Olympic team?" That is something I have not thought about yet.

"I am not sure. I will be out of commission for at least a year between carrying the baby and the recovery time after delivery. Christian and I haven't talked about it yet."

"Okay then, keep in touch. Let us know how things go and what you have." I smile and nod my head. Christian comes over and places his arm around my waist.

"Are you ready, baby?" I nod, and we walk arm in arm back to the room.

"Can I ask your opinion on something?" I say as we are lying in bed facing each other.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." He pulls me closer, and I rest my head on his chest.

"The team doctor asked me today if I would continue to be a part of the Olympic team after I have the baby. I haven't thought about it, and we haven't discussed it. What do you think?" I rub my hand in a random pattern along his chest.

"I will support you in whatever you decide. I think it will depend on how you feel and what all you are involved in. The foundation will be in full swing; you will be working part-time plus taking care of a little one. You may not have the energy to keep up with the practice schedule. I think you will have to wait and see when the time comes." He kisses the top of my head, and I snuggle into his chest further.

"I agree with that. I told the doctor we would discuss it when the time came. Okay, another question. How do you feel about having traditional vows at our wedding, then writing a letter to each other on the day of the wedding?"

"Do you mean writing what we want to say on paper and exchange it before we get married? I like that idea. I'm good with that." I smile.

"Alright. I think that is all I want to talk about right now. I am tired, can we take a nap? We have a few hours before needing to report to the arena."

"Let me set the alarm on my phone, so we don't oversleep." He reaches back and removes his phone from the bedside table. He taps a few keys and places his phone back on the table. He rubs his hand up and down my back as I drift off to sleep.

We arrive at the arena, and it's already full. Thank goodness we don't have to worry about parking because there would be none. Security is turning people away at the door. Luckily, Christian already has a pass to get in. He kisses me for luck and walks to his seat.

Butterflies are floating around in my belly as I walk to the locker room area. The team doctor wants to see me before the game to make sure I am not dehydrated. I knock on her door, and it opens from the inside.

"Ana, come in and have a seat," She greets me as I walk into the training room.

I hop up on the table, and she wastes no time checking me over. "Your color looks good. Did you eat anything before coming here?" I nod my head.

"I ate some fruit and a granola bar. I ate lunch before taking a nap. I feel good." She takes my hand and checks my skin turgor and nail beds.

"Your skin is tight, and your nails show good circulation. I don't think you need any IV fluids right now. If you get sick during warm-ups, you may need to come in for some. Make sure you drink plenty of water. You may not feel thirsty, but your body will be burning energy, and you will need the fluids." She takes my blood pressure and writes some numbers down on her clipboard.

"Every okay?" I ask as she puts away the blood pressure cuff.

"Yes, your blood pressure is normal. Just listen to what your body tells you. I am glad you are feeling better. Being pregnant with morning sickness while in a foreign country is the pits. Come see me if you need anything." I hop off the table and head for the door.

"Thank you for everything, doctor." I smile and open the door.

"You are welcome, Ana. Good luck out there." I leave the room after her parting comments.

Everyone is in the locker room, getting ready. I remove my warm-up suit and leave it in my bag. I sit down on the bench and try to get myself mentally prepared. I have been on many stages, but this one is the biggest of them all. Win or lose; I am proud to be here at this moment.

We take the floor for warm-ups, and our fans cheer for us and wave small American Flags. A sense of pride overtakes me as I see the flag waving around. Christian is smiling and showing his flag like a crazy person. I laugh and smile back at him.

Warm-ups are complete, and we take the floor for the start of the game. China won the pregame toss and will serve first. Their quickness and aggressive play help them jump out to a 10-2 lead. Coach calls a timeout, and we huddle around each other.

"Find a way to slow the pace of the game down. Take as much time as you can between points to disrupt their rhythm. We aren't committing any unforced errors; they are outplaying us. I know you can work it out," Coach says before going back to the sidelines.

We did our best to compete in the first game but lost it 25-10. We have no answer for their strong hitters. I hope we can make some defensive adjustments and make the second game a little closer.

The second game was similar to the first. We stayed with China at first, but they pulled away to win the second game 25-17. I shake my head as I walk off the court. This is crazy. I know we can play better. It's like we are just watching them play and not even trying to defend.

I notice a few teammates are removing their warm-ups, and the scorekeeper has a new list of players. I remain on the floor, but the replacement players are younger.

"I am changing a few things in this game. We may not be better than they are, but there is no reason why we can't compete with them. Go for everything. If we lose this game, that's it. I don't know about you, but I would like to win at least one game. We have played aggressively until this match, and I don't know what is happening on the court. Let's see how you all can handle it. If you can keep pace with them, you will stay in the game. Otherwise, I will try something else." No one says anything as we take the court.

It's China's turn to serve first this game, and their fans are going berserk. The noise level is loud, making it hard to hear the whistle. We battle back and forth, each team not giving up. The lineup change has benefited, helping us keep pace with China's aggressive play. They call a time out, and our team huddles around each other. The score is tied 20-20.

"We need a few plays to go our way, and we can take this game. Our quick-hit in the middle is catching them by surprise, so I think we need to start with it out of this timeout. We have been using outside a lot, and they may expect us to stay with it. Ana, I will let you decide which way you want to go. It is hard as hell to hear in here, so you will need to watch each other." I nod my head in agreement.

My teammates are the best athletes in volleyball. We need to work together and figure out how to beat China. Hell, everyone here is considered world-class. Amanda, one of our outside hitters, pats me on the back.

"Ana, we all have faith in your ability to help lead our team. I know we can do this. If we can find a way to win this game, I think we can take hold of the momentum and pull an upset. What do you think?" I smile back at her and consider my options. The only play that is hard to see coming is the quick middle hit.

I display fingers behind my back, showing our offense, and we get into a defensive position. The serve comes hard and fast, making the play easier to execute. We have practiced it so many times, and I could do it with my eyes closed. The pass to me is perfect, and I offer Amanda a quick, short set in the middle. Her timing is right on, and she pounds the ball to the floor, untouched. We celebrate together, and I retreat to serve.

I get the signal from the bench and direct my serve to float to the back row. China sets up their play to the outside, and the spike goes out of bounds. We are now up 22-20, and I feel the shift starting. Butterflies are taking flight as I serve again. They try a quick hit in the middle, but Amanda is there to shut it down. China calls a time out, and we head to the sideline.

"Continue to lull them to sleep with outside hits, then bring the quick hit in the middle. Try throwing in the slide as well. They seem to be getting flustered, so be prepared for some frustration hits. Some balls may be close to going long, so pay attention to where you are on the court. Trust each other when calling or hearing the ball called out. I don't have to tell you to play, considering where we are on right now. I need to help you bring it all together. Keep the momentum going and close this game out." Coach Kiraly delivers the message as the whistle blows again.

Play continues after the time out with a score of 23-20. I get the sign for a jump serve deep, and I deliver. The defender gets an arm on it but not enough for another player to do anything with the ball. We score the point, and the score goes to 24-20. The Chinese coach is yelling and waving her arms around, pointing at the back row players. I wonder if she is cussing in Chinese? I laugh to myself.

I go back to serve the next point and get the same sign as the previous one. The whistle blows, and I hit the ball, watching it cross over the net. Two players go for the ball, then stop suddenly thinking the other one is going to hit it. The ball drops in between them, untouched. We win that game, and I sigh in relief. We are still in it.

Our fans are on their feet, cheering and waving their flags. I suck down water and Gatorade to keep myself hydrated while Coach Kiraly goes over our plan for the next game. The team doctor asks me how I am feeling, and I tell her I'm good to go. She makes me promise to come out if I start to feel sick or light-headed. I nod my head in agreement.

We switch sides and take the floor for the fourth game. The energy in the building has shifted, and the Chinese fans are murmuring between each other. I hope we can work it to our advantage.

CPOV

The English TV announcers are calling this game David vs. Goliath, with China being the powerhouse Goliath. China mowed over most of its opponents this past summer and continued the domination here in the Olympics. Elliott has been texting me non-stop since the game started, and I feel my phone vibrate again in my pocket. For fuck's sake, leave me alone!

*E – What is wrong with the team? They are playing flat.

*C – Nothing is wrong. China is a great team. This is the gold medal match, dip shit—the best of the best.

*E – Yeah bro, but I thought we were better than this? Is Ana, okay? She didn't play much in the first two games.

Tread carefully, Christian.

*C – She is fine. The coach is trying different things to get China off their game. Chat later, the third game getting ready to start.

*E – Alright, bro. I am watching the game, but keep me posted.

I drop my phone in my pocket and watch Ana take the court. She has a pep in her step and seems ready to go. There are several players on the court that I haven't seen play before. I hope they can do better than the others did. I would hate to see us lose in three games.

The teams go back and forth in scoring until they reach twenty. I timeout is called, and I take a minute to check my phone. Elliott has text me again, and I roll my eyes.

*E – What's going on, bro? I wish I would have flown there to watch it. TV is boring.

*C – It appears the tide is starting to turn. We are gaining some momentum. It is incredible to watch live. And I'm glad you didn't come.

*E – Thanks a lot, bro.

He sends a selfie of him, giving me the middle finger. I laugh and shake my head. The teams are retaking the court.

"C – Play resuming, chat later.

God, he is annoying. I'm glad he didn't come here. It's been nice just being Ana and me. We were alone in California, but between her training and me working, we only had evenings together. We have been together constantly for the past week, and it's been fabulous.

The next five minutes pass in a blur. We gained a point from a quick set in the middle, then two more points from great serving, followed by a fantastic block. It's now game point, and Ana is still serving. She has been using her jump serve this game, and I hope she doesn't tire out quickly. The ball goes deep, and two players go for the ball. Neither one hit it, and it falls to the floor. Hell, yes, we are still in it!

Ana takes a seat on the bench and chugs water and Gatorade. The doctor approaches her, probably asking how she feels. Ana nods and then shakes her head and continues to hydrate herself. Luckily, it is not too hot in this building.

After a brief timeout, both teams take the floor for what I think will be an epic fourth game. Our team seems to have picked themselves up, and China looks flustered. Their coach is pointing fingers and yelling at individual players, and I laugh to myself. I have dealt with Chinese business people, and the conversation the coach and players are having doesn't appear to be friendly.

The whistle blows, and we jump out to a quick 5-0 lead. Our team is feeding off each other's determination, and it's showing. China is flustered. All of us fans are yelling, waving our US flags.

"This is awesome, Christian. I never thought Amanda would get an opportunity to play," the guy next me says. His name is Brett, and he is married to Amanda. We started talking during the pool play games and have continued sitting together.

"Why do you say that?" I continue to watch Ana, as Brett explains himself.

"She didn't play much during the summer tournaments. We discussed her not returning to the team after the Olympics. We put starting a family on hold because she wanted to play. The coaches have their favorites, and she felt discouraged due to her lack of playing time. But, in all fairness, every one of these women is phenomenal players." I nod in agreement.

"Ana says she is happy just to have the opportunity to be on the team. She just graduated from college in December, and the invite surprised her."

"Are you two married?" I shake my head, no. Brett is the CEO of a marketing firm out of Texas. He and Amanda met while they were attending the University of Texas. Amanda works at the same company he runs in the sports marketing department.

"We will once we return to the states." I turn my attention back to the game and see the score is 10-4. I need to pay better attention, so I don't miss anything.

The game continues back and forth until it reaches 20-19, with us in the lead. China calls a timeout, and I feel my phone vibrate again.

*E – This is killing me! I'm coming next time.

I roll my eyes. There probably won't be the next time, but I won't say that. I put the phone back in my pocket without answering Elliott. I keep a watchful eye on Ana, and she seems to be hanging in there. She is keeping herself hydrated and resting on the bench during timeouts. I hope I can keep myself under control when we get home and not be too overbearing with her pregnancy.

Play resumes, and we finish it out, winning 25-21. China hasn't laid down and let us win. We have found a way around their heavy hitters while being aggressive on offense. I take a deep breath as butterflies appear in my stomach. I am excited and nervous about the outcome of this game.

The same players from the previous games take the court while each coach yells out some last-minute instructions. This is for all the marbles, gold ones in particular. Ana leans over with her hands on her knees, and her chin tucked to her chest. I am ready to run to the sideline, but she stands up and high fives her teammates. I wonder what she was doing—maybe having a moment to herself? I will ask her later.

The whistle blows, and China serves first. Once again, each team battles back and forth with points until it's tied at 10. I can't take this back and forth shit. It's fun to watch them play, but I am ready for it to be over. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket but ignore it. I want to concentrate on the game. I am watching history here, no matter what the outcome is.

China scores the next two points, and Kiraly calls a timeout. I have to admit this guy knows his shit. I checked him out online, and he has won a few medals playing indoor and beach volleyball. Sometimes players don't make good coaches, but I think this guy can do both very well.

Both teams take the court, and the Chinese coach is smiling. Her smile turns into a frown when we score the next two points, tying the score at 12. My nerves are worse now, giving me a nauseous feeling. I can't imagine being on the court experiencing this. It's nerve-wracking, just watching. My phone has been continuously buzzing, and I still ignore it. I don't want to miss anything about the next few points.

We score the next point on a missed serve by China, inching us closer to fifteen. Both coaches are shouting instructions from the sidelines as we go back to serve. It's nothing spectacular, giving China a chance to get the ball back with their offense. They try a quick hit in the middle, and Amanda reads it perfectly, blocking it for another point. We now are at match point, and everyone in this group is going nuts waving our US flags and cheering our hearts out.

Neither coach calls a time out, and the whistle blows to start the play. Both teams are trying everything to score the point. Just when I think the Chinese will score a point, our defense makes a great play and keeps things going. Ana sets the ball to Amanda on the outside, and I swear she must be a foot higher than the other players. Her spike goes down, untouched on the Chinese side of the floor.

Once our players realize what has happened, they pile on top of each other in celebration. All of the USA fans are chanting U-S-A and waving the American flag. I pull my phone out and open up the camera to snap some pictures and video the celebration. The see the elation on our player's faces and the sadness on the faces of the Chinese players. They have to be stunned to lose this game, considering they were heavy favorites to win the gold medal.

Once the celebration subsides, the floor clears, and the podiums are in place for the medal presentation. I take the opportunity to check my text messages and see a ton from Elliott. I text back and let him I will call him later. There is no way I would be able to hear him right now. This place is loud.

Canada and Brazil played before us, with Brazil winning in four games. They will be receiving the bronze medal. The teams line up behind their podium. Brazil stands on theirs, waiting to have the medals placed around their necks. The Chinese go next, and their fans cheer during the process. The US team steps up onto their podium. All of them are smiling through their tears. This is a once in a lifetime thing for these women. I hope they are proud of their achievement.

Ana POV

I am numb. I am on a team that has won an Olympic gold medal. This feeling is surreal. I have to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming. I feel arms wrap around me from behind, and I turn to see Amanda's tear-stained face. I hug her neck, and we continue to celebrate our win.

Coach Kiraly speaks to each of us individually as we put on our team warm-ups. He stands in front of me, and I meet his hug. "Ana, I am proud of you. You battled from illness and fatigue, helping your team win when it mattered the most." He pats me on the back in whispers in my ear, "congratulations again on your little one." I nod my head, considering only four people know I am pregnant.

After dressing, I leave the locker room in search of Christian. He is holding his phone toward me, so I wave and smile. I don't know if he is face-timing home or taking pictures. We line up and step onto the long podium. Each player bends forward as an Olympic committee rep places the gold medal around their neck. After the last player has received her medal, the arena becomes quiet. The American flag is on a far wall, with the Canadian and Chinese flags on either side of it. The announcer brings everyone's attention to the wall as the flags raise.

The Star-Spangled Banner starts playing, and I place my right hand over my heart. I sing the anthem as it's played, and my eyes fill with tears. I am so proud right now. We have represented our country on the grandest stage of sports by bringing home a gold medal. When the anthem stops, we all raise our flowers in the air and wave to the crowd.

Christian greets me courtside once the medal ceremony is over. He engulfs me in his arms, and I melt in his embrace. "I am so proud of you, baby. You played your heart out, and I know you are exhausted right now."

I bury my nose in his neck and take a few deep breaths. I relax in his arms and reflect on the past six months. Everything has finally come to an end. I have graduated, and volleyball is over. Now, Christian and I can focus on getting married and starting a family. I laugh into his neck.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "What is so funny?" I put my arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss.

"I was thinking about how we are finally able to start on our forever. But I think we did it backward." I chuckle and shake my head.

"What do you mean? Because you are pregnant before we are married?" He smiles and kisses me again. I hum against his lips before he pulls away.

"That doesn't matter to me, baby. I am thrilled that you are carrying my baby. I can't wait to see you heavily pregnant and naked, but not in that order." He smiles widely, and I nudge him the ribs.

"I love you, Christian. Thank you for being my support system through all of this. I couldn't have made it without you." My eyes cloud over with tears, and he runs his thumb down my cheek.

"I love you more, Ana. I am glad you let me be your support system. I will always be here for you, no matter what." I nod my head and bury my head into his chest. He hugs me tightly and kisses the top of my head.

"I need to get to the locker room for a quick team meeting. Can you wait here for me?" He tells me yes as I break away from the hug. I can't wait to get on that plane to go home. I'm ready to start the rest of my life.

Last year at this time, I would have never guessed Christian, and I would be together, and expecting a baby. We had just found each other again. My college volleyball team won the national championship. I tried out for the US National Team, and I made it. Now, I am in a foreign country celebrating winning a gold medal. I am having the time of my life, and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us.

**_A/N_**

**_Chapter 27 and the Epilogue are done, except for editing. They will be posted on Sunday. I am heading out of town for a scholarship meeting. Thank you again for reading this story! Cheers and have a great weekend! The Chapter song is Time of My Life by David Cook._**

**_Sherry_**


	28. Masterpiece

**_A/N_**

**_Chapter song is Masterpiece by Thompson Square. The prologue will follow this chapter. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 27 – Masterpiece

CPOV

Ana has been sleeping since we left China. We celebrated the gold medal win last night by fucking in every position possible once we got back to our room. I thought she would be tired, but she said she was riding the adrenaline high, and wanted to ride me. So, being the gentleman that I am, I let her. We slept in today until lunchtime, and the plane finally took off at 6 pm, China time.

I kiss Ana's forehead and rub her arm softly. "Wake up, baby. We need to get to our seats and prepare for landing." I kiss her head again, then each of her cheeks, and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmm. I don't want to get up yet." She tries to cover her head up, and I latch onto the sheet to prevent it.

"I know you are tired, but we need to get to our seats soon, sweetheart." She groans in frustration.

"Fine," she huffs and throws the sheet off of herself. Either she has forgotten she is naked or she doesn't care. She reaches for her clothes, and I climb out of bed to help her.

"Can I help you?" I reach for her t-shirt and slide it over her head. She sits down on the edge of the bed, and I push her sweat pants over her feet and up her legs as she stands. As I stand up, I come face to face with her bare pussy. "Sans panties, Ana?" She nods and grins mischievously. I shake my head and pull her pants the rest of the way up. I pat her butt as she walks out of the bedroom in front of me.

As we sit down and buckle up, she asks about our plans once we arrive home.

"Is everyone going to be at the house when we get there? I'd like to spend a few days catching up on sleep and getting used to the time change." She reaches for a bottle of water and a pack of crackers.

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask with concern.

"I am feeling great; thank you. Just eating a snack. All the sex earlier has left me hungry."

"I text Elliott before we took off and asked him to pass along the message that we don't want any company until tomorrow. We also need to figure out about telling everyone about your pregnancy now or waiting until after the wedding." I take her hand and kiss each fingertip.

"What do you think? I don't mind telling them, but I don't want them to go overboard into protective mode. I will only put up with you being that way. Let's see how I feel tomorrow, and I go from there?" She rests her head on my shoulder.

"That sounds perfect. I am excited to spend our first night in the new house. Have you been able to see it since Elliott finished it?" I ask and rest my head against hers.

"Yes, and it's beautiful." Stephan comes across the speaker to advise we are approaching Sea-Tac.

"By the way, everything for the wedding is ready to go. Your dress has arrived at the house for final alterations." She sits up and faces me.

"What do you mean everything is ready to go? I didn't help you do anything! How did you manage that?" She stares at me with wide eyes.

"Well, while you were practicing hard in Anaheim, everything was handled. You said you trust my judgment, so I ran with it. I hope it up to par." She smiles and leans in for a kiss.

"Yes, Christian. I do trust you. You are amazing. I love you." We kiss for a few moments, and I feel the wheels touch down.

"I will give you some of the details later." She smiles up at me and cocks her head to the side.

"Some of the details? Why not all of them?" Before I can answer her, the flight attendant comes back to tell us we can unbuckle and get ready to exit the plane.

"We will continue this conversation later, Mr. Grey." She giggles and reaches for her bag. The main door opens, and Taylor enters through the security door as Sawyer enters the plane.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but the paparazzi got word of when you would arrive back from China. There are tons of them out there. I suggest we make a quick exit to the car and leave without any comment." I give him a puzzled look.

"Why do they care if we are back here. God, it was nice in China. There was no one around to stick a camera in our faces the entire time we were there." I huff out my frustration, and Ana starts to leave the plane.

"Wait, Ana. What are you doing?" I reach for her arm and pull her back to me.

"I was just going to look out, Sir." She bats her eyes and me and bites her lip. Oh no, not here and not now. I feel my pants start bulging and have think of something nasty to calm down my libido. _Elliott in speedos, mom and dad kissing. Crisis averted._

"Sir, they want to take pictures of Miss Steele with her gold medal. Elliott must not have told you about the watch parties they had here for the gold medal game. Everyone is going crazy because a local person is part of a gold medal team. They want to have a parade or something." Ana choke laughs next to me.

"They want to do what?" She laughs as Taylor explains all the bars and places that televised the game.

Suddenly, I am thankful for the new house and the additional security measures we put in place. The people of Seattle are going to go nuts over my girl. I can't have her stressed out during this pregnancy.

"Okay, so let's exit the plane as normal, and let them take all the pictures they want. We won't pose for anything. Besides, your medal is packed away safely in your bag." I reach for Ana's arm and prepare to exit the plane.

"Wait, Christian. I am proud of this medal. I worked hard to get it." She reaches inside her shirt and pulls the medal out. How did I not realize she had put it around her neck?

"So what are you suggesting, Miss Steele?" I ask, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"We can exit the plane as normal, and I will stop once and display my medal with a huge smile on my face. Don't worry, baby. They won't take your picture this time." She smiles widely and skips towards the door.

We escape the airport after Ana poses for a few pictures. The reporters asked her general questions about the trip and how she felt about winning the gold medal. She answered them quickly, and we leave with a wave goodbye.

"Home sweet home," Ana says while falling into the couch in our new living room. I sit next to her and pull her close to me.

"Yes, I couldn't be happier to be home. Would you like something to eat?" I kiss the side of her head as she snuggles into me.

"In a little bit. I need to make a few phone calls. One to my mother and the other to my doctor to see when she can get me in to check on the little peanut." I laugh at her nickname for the baby.

"Peanut? Where did that come from?" She shrugs her shoulder.

"Well, we could call it jellybean, or do you want to call it something else until we know what the sex is?" I think for a little bit about her comment.

"You want to know what we are having? No surprises?" She shakes her head, no.

"No surprises. I'd like to know so we can plan the nursery and other things. Is that alright with you? What do you want to do?" She turns in my arms and looks up at me.

"I agree. How are we going to keep this a secret? Especially from our mothers." She smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"We may have to swear them to secrecy. Or just stay away until after the wedding. Are you sure everything good to go? What about the music at the reception?" She asks, trying to pump me for information.

"It's been taken care of, baby—no need for you to worry your pretty little head about it. Grab your phone, and let's call the doctor first. We can tell our parents after we have seen the doctor. The rest can wait until after the wedding." She reaches for her purse and pulls out her phone.

After we set the doctor's appointment is the following morning, we eat a small lunch in the sunroom. Before we fall asleep, I set the alarm on my phone, so we don't sleep all day.

After the nap, Ana and I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and discussing final plans for the wedding. The ceremony is going to be small and private, with only 20-30 guests. We will be going to the Mile High Club afterward for dinner and the reception. I still haven't told her about her friends singing for our first dance as husband and wife. I will keep it to myself as long as possible.

Neither of us knows any small children that can be a flower girl and ring bearer, so Elliott and Kate will bring our rings with them when they walk down the aisle. GEH has a photographer on staff, and I have requested that he take pictures of everything. Carla asked to take care of the flowers and set up for the ceremony. My mother is in charge of the dinner menu.

I can't wait to marry Ana. For the past six months, I have relished it being just the two of us. Now that she is pregnant, I plan on spending as much time with her as possible. Once the baby comes, she will be busy taking care of it and volunteering for the foundation.

"Are you using the Mile High DJ for the reception?" Ana asks while putting away her clothes.

"Yes." I decide a one-word answer is best. I am not ready to reveal anything yet.

"Are you keeping something from me?" She lays her clothes on the bed and walks over to me.

I clear my throat and shake my head. "No, I am not keeping anything from you."

"Are you sure?" She rubs her hand along my arm making goosebumps rise with her touch.

I nod my head. "Uh, hmm." She smiles and shakes her head.

"I will let you get away with it for now. I know you aren't telling me something." She goes back to putting away her clothes, and I take a deep breath in relief. I thought she would try to sex it out of me. The sex part I wouldn't mind at all.

We are sitting in Dr. Green's office the next morning, and I look around at the women there. Some are alone, and others have men with them. There are a few children that seem to be struggling to sit still. I chuckle to myself, thinking about our little one doing the same thing.

The nurse comes out and calls for us to come back to see the doctor. She instructs Ana to go into the restroom and leaves a specimen for them to check. I follow the nurse to the treatment room and wait for Ana. I sit in the chair beside the exam table, and the nurse pulls out a gown and a sheet.

"Have Miss Steele put this on when she comes back from the restroom. I will be back in a few minutes to take her vital signs." She opens the door and walks out, leaving it cracked open.

Ana walks into the room and closes the door. I stand, handing her the gown, and she starts to undress. "Are you nervous?" I ask as she changes.

"Not really. I'm excited to hear the heartbeat and see how far along I am. If I have calculated things right, I'm at least eight weeks along." She changes into the gown and hops up onto the exam table.

The nurse comes back in and starts taking Ana's blood pressure, along with some other things. She asks her general questions about her overall health and activity level.

"According to our records, you were due for a shot in June. You may be further along than you think. We are going to take some blood today to check for any anemia and other things that can affect your pregnancy," the nurse says then inputs something into the computer. "Dr. Green will be in shortly."

The nurse leaves the room, and I take Ana's hand in mine. "I know we won't be able to tell what the sex of the baby is today. I just want to know it's healthy and that you will be okay." Ana smiles at me, and I lean over to kiss her lips. I sit back in my chair and think about when we conceived the jellybean. We were having so much sex during that time; I have no idea. I hope it happened the day after the earthquake. Just thinking about that day makes me want to bend Ana over the exam table and fuck her hard.

Before my mind can go any further into the gutter, Dr. Green comes into the room. She and Ana talk about how things have been so far with the pregnancy.

"Alright, let's check on the little one, shall we?" Dr. Green asks, and Ana and I both nod excitedly. "Okay, Ana. I need you to lay back on the table and slide your bottom to the edge. I will be doing a vaginal ultrasound today." My eyes widen when I see her remove a wand-like thing and cover it with a condom. I hear Ana giggle, and I look over to her.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask her and look back at Dr. Green.

"Your face right now, Christian." She continues to laugh, and I shrug my shoulders.

"I have never been through this before, and I have no idea what she will be doing with the dildo looking thing. Is she going to stick it in your, you know." I choke cough and see Dr. Green smile. Why am I having a difficult time with this? My dick has been buried deep in Ana so many times; I have lost count.

"Mr. Grey, this wand is similar to the one we use for external ultrasounds. You'll see how it works. Ana, are you ready?" Ana tells her to go ahead. I take Ana's hand and prepare to see our little jellybean on the screen.

The machine turns on, and Dr. Green inserts the wand into Ana's vagina. I watch the screen for any sign but only see gray. After a few seconds, an image comes into view, and I take a deep breath.

"There's your baby." The screen changes angles, and a small round sac is on the screen with a dark shape inside of it. "If you look closely, you can see the heart beating." She reaches for the volume on the machine, and the room quickly fills with a swooshing sound.

"Is that..," I ask, and Dr. Green nods her head. My eyes fill with tears at the sound of our baby's heartbeat. I feel Ana squeeze my hand, and I look into her eyes. She is crying as well. I lean over and kiss her, telling her l love her.

"The heartbeat sounds strong and steady. Based on the measurements, I'd you are about ten weeks along, Ana. Would you like some pictures to share with your family?" We both nod, and she prints off a few for us to keep.

She removes the wand and passes a towel for Ana to wipe herself off. We spend the next few minutes discussing what to expect and when to come back for the next appointment.

"It's possible the trip to China brought on the morning sickness. Each woman is different; some don't have it all, and others can struggle with it the entire pregnancy. If you have trouble keeping food down, call my office, and I will prescribe anti-nausea medication. Otherwise, I have to say you are a very healthy woman. Your body is in great shape, and it is okay to continue exercising as long as you are comfortable. It will help make the delivery easier. Do either of you have any other questions?" I consider asking about sex, but I know Ana will kill me.

"No, I don't have any. Ana, what about you?" I squeeze her hand, and she says no.

"Alright, well, congratulations! Your due date will be around Valentine's Day, but that may change as we go along. I will see you in three weeks. Then after that, it will be every four weeks. Give me a call if you need anything. Take care." She leaves the room, and I sit and stare at the door.

"Christian, are you alright?" I look over to Ana and smile widely.

"Yes, I am perfect. You are healthy, and we are having a baby. I love you so much, Ana." I lean over her and kiss her deeply. She grabs my head, pulling me closer as she returns the kiss. I pull back and take a deep breath. "We should get out of here before I bend you over this table and fuck you senseless." She chuckles as I help her sit up.

"I don't know if I can keep it a secret that we are pregnant," Ana says while we are riding home. I gave Taylor the next few days off, and Prescott and Reynolds are in the front of the SUV. I take her hand in mine and kiss it.

"We can tell the family if you want to. They are coming over for dinner tonight anyway to talk about our trip. If you think it won't stress you out, I will be happy to spread the good news." I smile widely and lean in to kiss her.

"Alright, let's tell everyone at dinner," Ana says with excitement in her voice.

"Whatever you want, baby." I kiss her again, and we ride hand in hand the rest of the way home.

We spend the rest of the afternoon finalizing everything for the wedding. Kate comes by, and she and Ana catch up on everything. They spend a long time upstairs in the master suite making sure Ana's dress didn't need any alternations. She hasn't gained any weight, so unless the dress was made wrong, it should still fit perfectly. I can't wait to see it.

Ana POV

Kate and I spend the afternoon enjoying each other's company while catching up. "How was the trip to China? Were you able to do any sightseeing?" Kate asks while I lean back on the lounger.

"We were able to look at a few things when we first arrived there. The rest of the time was spent practicing and getting ready to play. How are things with your job? Is your dad treating you okay?" Kate shrugs her shoulders.

"For the most part, he is. I have to prove my worth. He wants me to travel and write about it. I told him no that I wanted to stay in Seattle and settle down with Elliott. He is still trying to talk me out of getting married. We have talked about eloping." I choke on my drink.

"He doesn't want you to get married? Why?" I sit up and face Kate. Seeing the tears in her eyes, I get up and sit next to her, putting my arms around her.

"He thinks Elliott will cheat on me down the road. He has heard the rumors about him and doesn't think it's a good idea to get married. That is one of the reasons why we set our date so far out." She wipes her eyes and leans her head on my shoulder. "I love Elliott so much, Ana. I am seriously considering not working for my father and finding another job somewhere else. Elliott said I could probably get a job with GEH, but I am afraid to ask Christian. What do you think?"

"Oh, sweetie! You should do whatever you want. I'm sorry that your dad feels that way about Elliott. If you want to elope, I support you both. As far as working for GEH, I think Christian would love to have you in PR. You have a lot of connections and could benefit the company greatly. We can talk about it over dinner, okay?" Kate nods her head, and I hug her tightly.

"I know life has taken us in different directions for the time being, but you have always been like a sister to me, Kate. I'm no longer traveling, and I am ready to settle down in Seattle. We need to make a point to get together frequently to talk about girl stuff. Especially since we are marrying brothers." She giggles, and I go back to my seat.

"Is everything ready for the wedding?" She asks while taking a drink of her mimosa. I fixed mine with non-alcoholic champagne, which Kate thankfully didn't notice.

"Yes, but Christian is keeping some things from me about the reception. I am giving him the benefit of the doubt this time. He knows I don't like secrets."

"You know it's going to be fabulous, just go with it. Christian only wants the best for you, Ana." I smile, thinking about my birthday gift.

"I know." I get up from the lounger and reach for Kate's hand. "Come on, let's get dinner going." We walk arm in arm to the kitchen and start getting things together.

Kate and I decide on grilled chicken with rice pilaf and vegetable medley for dinner. There is also a salad and fresh fruit bowl for anyone that wants it. The doctor told me to watch my intake of red meat and seafood until nausea completely subsides, so chicken seems like the best option.

We are enjoying dinner and light conversation when Christian reaches over and squeezes my leg. I nod my head, and he clears his voice. "Can I have everyone's attention for a moment? Ana and I would like to share some exciting news with you all. But first, I want to tell you how we found out." Grace puts her hands over her mouth, knowing what we are going to say.

"Before leaving for China, the team coaches warned us about eating food not made in the Athlete's Village. Some parts of China do not have clean water sources; therefore, contaminating food. Our second day there, Ana got sick. We thought she had eaten something bad, but that wasn't the case. After confirming what she already thought, Ana had a positive pregnancy test." The room suddenly fills with gasps and squeals from all directions.

Mom jumps up from the table and runs to me, grabbing me in a hug. "Oh, sweetheart. This is so exciting. I'm going to be a grandma!" She lets me go, and Kate hugs me next.

"You think I didn't notice you were drinking non-alcoholic champagne with your mimosa?" I laugh and shrug. "I am so happy for you both. Congratulations!" Kate kisses my cheek, and Elliott is next.

"So this is why you didn't play much in those last few games? I should kill Christian for not saying anything." He hugs me tight and whispers in my ear that he is glad me and Christian found each other again. Tears fill my eyes, and I nod my head.

I look over and see Christian engulfed in a hug from his mother. She is sobbing against his chest, and I know she never thought she would see this day. After we get hugs and congratulations from everyone in the room, we sit down and explain the rest.

"Ana dealt with morning sickness off and on but was able to minimize it by eating small meals and took some anti-nausea medicine from the team doctor. Before you ask, yes, we are surprised but mostly excited about having a little one. We went to the doctor this morning, and the baby is due around Valentine's Day." Christian explains.

"The doctor said the morning sickness could have been brought on by the plane ride over. Ana was never sick before she left. She was overly tired, but we attributed that to her practice schedule." Christian takes my hand and kisses it softly.

"Mia is going to be so excited to find out. They are flying in on Monday for the wedding and spending a few weeks here before returning to Europe to finalize things there. All of my children will be here close, and I am so excited!" Grace says while clapping her hands together. Carrick looks over at her, smiling.

We spend the rest of the evening talking about how we were as babies, and who was the worst one. Christian sits quietly during the conversation, and I reach over, placing my hand on his leg. "Are you alright?" He nods, and I smile back.

Later, Christian and I are getting ready for bed, and he is still quiet. I walk up to him and put my arms around his waist. "Did talking about everyone's childhood bother you? I noticed you kept to yourself for a majority of the conversation."

He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I don't know how I was as a baby. The only thing I do remember is being abused and neglected." He takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly. "I promise you, Ana. I will be the best father I possibly can. I will cherish you and our baby, making sure you have no doubts how much I love you. Our child will want for nothing. You and I have so much love to go around, and the baby will be surrounded by it." I nod and bury my face in his chest.

"I know you will, Christian. You have made something of yourself, even though you had a rough start in life. She who shall not be named tried to take that away from you, but you found your way out, and I love you more for it. Come on, let's go to bed."

We help each other undress and crawl into bed. We hold each other close for the rest of the night. I fall asleep dreaming about a little boy with copper hair and gray eyes running through a field of flowers.

It's the day of our wedding, and I am so excited. Everything is ready outside, and I am waiting for Kate and Mia to help me with my hair and getting dressed. I could have hired someone to do it, but NDAs would have to be signed, and I would worry about the press getting wind of everything. So far, they have left us alone. There is the occasional reporter that follows us around, but for once, they are not intrusive.

I am writing my letter to Christian, and I am thankful my makeup isn't on yet. I keep tearing up but in a pleasant way.

"Knock, Knock!" Kate and Mia come strolling into the master suite, followed by my mom and Grace. "You ready to get hitched?" Kate drops her bags on the bed and hugs me.

"Yes, I have been waiting for this day for five years!" I hug Mia and kiss her cheek. "So, who will be doing this next? You or Kate?" Mia shakes her head vehemently.

"I am nowhere near ready to get married. We aren't even engaged yet. Let's get settled back into the US; then we will talk, Ana. Besides, today is your day. Let's get you, ready girlfriend!" Mia grabs the chair against the wall and pulls it to the middle of the room.

"Oh, Grace?" I reach for the envelope that contains my letter to Christian, and a small gift box. "Can you take this to Christian for me?" She smiles.

"Of course, I can. I will be right back." She leaves our bedroom in search of my soon to be husband. Mia and Kate get to work on my hair as mom looks on. She has tears in her eyes, and I know what she is thinking. Dad would be here, getting ready to give his baby girl away.

"I know what you are thinking, Mom. Dad should be here in person, giving Christian a hard time about marrying me and walking me down the aisle. But that has been passed on to you. Are you ready to give your daughter away?" She gets up and walks over to where I am sitting.

"Oh, Anastasia. I knew the first day you came home talking about Christian that he would be the man for you. Your daddy and I talked about this moment many times. He said he would dread the day when he had to give you away, but knew the right man would take good care of you, just like Ray did. Christian is a good man, and he will love you until the end of time. He loves you will all of his heart. I love you, Ana, and I am so proud of you." I stand up and hug her tightly.

Grace comes back into the room with tears in her eyes, carrying another envelope along with a box. "Here is his letter to you. I think we need to give you a moment alone to read it, dear. We will be back in a little while. Thank the Lord; your makeup isn't on yet!" I laugh through my tears as everyone leaves the room.

I set the box aside and open the envelope, seeing Christian's neat handwriting fill the page.

_Ana,_

_In just a few short hours, you will be Mr. Christian Grey. I still have a hard time believing that you want to marry me. I was such an ass to you when we first met. You tried so hard to make me see the error of my ways, but I chose to be a hardass about it. Thankfully, you waited for me. You believed that one day I would finally get my shit together. Today, I give you my whole heart, baby. Today, I am thankful that you came back into my life when you did and gave me another chance. You and our little jellybean mean everything to me, and I will spend the rest of my life loving you both. See you at the altar. I love you with all of my heart,_

_Christian_

I use a tissue to wipe my eyes and remember the box. I open it up to find a pair of diamond earrings. There is a note included with Christian's handwriting on it.

_These earrings can be your 'something new' to wear today. I love you. XO_

I look at the earrings again as they sparkle in the sunlight. My man has impeccable taste. The door opens, and everyone files back into the room.

"Well? What did he have to say?" Kate is nosy as ever.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I show her the earrings.

"Wow, those are beautiful!" Kate says as she passed them to Mia.

"Ana, I want to give you something to wear that is old. Your father gave it to me when we got married, and I want to pass it down for you to wear today." Mom hands me a small jewelry box. I open it and inside a find a diamond pendant necklace. It perfectly matches the earrings that Christian gave me.

"Did you two plan this? My earrings match this necklace perfectly." Mom smiles and nods her head.

"He came to me asking about the jewelry you would be wearing. I told him what my plan was, and he took it from there." I hug mom's neck tightly.

"Thank you, mom. It's beautiful." I place the box next to the earring box, and Grace walks to me next.

"Ana, here is something borrowed." She hands over a diamond hair clip that sparkles like stars on a clear night. I put my hand over my mouth and look into Grace's eyes. "It belonged to my mother. She wore it on her wedding day, and I wore it on mine. I want all my girls to wear it on their special day." I hug Grace and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you so much. It will be my honor to wear it."

"Last but not least, here is your something blue." Mia hands me a larger box, and I open it carefully. I chuckle and pull it from the package. It is a light blue garter with white lace trim. There is writing on it, and I pull it closer to read it. I throw my head back, laughing.

"Mia, you know Christian won't follow this." She shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"What does it say?" Kate leans over my shoulder and reads the words aloud. "Hands off?" She busts out, laughing. "You are right, Ana. There is no way Christian will keep his hands off of you."

"All right, ladies. Time to get this show on the road." I lay the garter beside the other items and sit down so Kate and Mia can fix my hair and makeup.

CPOV

I have been banished to the guest room on the other side of the house while Ana gets ready in the master suite. She stayed with her mother last night, while Elliott and Dad came here for drinks and playing cards. It was nice to spend time with them and not have anyone else around. It felt like old times.

I read over the letter I have written to Ana, making sure it explains how I feel about her. I am closing the envelope as Mom comes into the bedroom. "Hello, Mom." I rise and greet her with a hug and kiss on her cheek.

"Christian, Ana asked me to bring this to you." She hands over the envelope and a small box.

"Thank you. I have something I need for you to take to Ana in return." I reach for the small box that contains her earrings and hand it over, along with the envelope.

"Why are you writing letters to each other? Are you not saying vows at the ceremony?" Mom asks. I guess we didn't share our plans with everyone.

"We decided to use traditional vows during the ceremony and write each other a letter to read before we get married. I didn't want everyone to know my thoughts on certain things, and I wanted it to be more personal between Ana and myself only." I set the box and envelope down and continue having a conversation with mom.

"That is sweet. I am so happy you are marrying Ana. She is such a sweet girl, and I know she loves you very much. Is there anything I need to do for the ceremony or reception?" I peek out the window and see the chairs and everything set up for the ceremony.

"Everything looks good from here. You may want to call the Mile High Club and make sure the private room everything ready for the meal. Only those that are at the ceremony will be eating. The bar area and dance floor will be private for us for a few hours. We may open it up to everyone before we leave. I have a few surprises in store for Ana during the reception." Mom smiles and pats my cheek.

"I love you, Christian. I am so proud of you." I choke back a few tears and pull her into my arms.

"I love you, too. Thanks for being there for me, even when I was a pain in the ass." She nudges me in the ribs and laughs.

"You weren't that bad, son—just a work in progress. Now, don't think about the past. Enjoy today and your beautiful bride. I've got to go. I'll see you in a little while." She kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

I grab the envelope and see Ana's neat script.

_Christian,_

_Five years ago, I thought this day would never come. When I first saw you in that restaurant, I knew there was something special about you. Then you kissed me, and I was a goner. The next few years took us in different directions, but we finally found our way back to each other. Thank you for being patient with me, even when I was acting immaturely. You bring out the best in me, and I excited to become your wife. I can't imagine my future with anyone but you, Christian. I have loved you from the start. I am yours forever and always. I love you,_

_Ana_

I smile and place the letter back in the envelope. I reach for the box and remove the paper. It is small, and I wonder what it is. I open it to find two cufflinks with a C and A intertwined. I hold them up and look at them. The significance is there; we will be together, now and always. I place a kiss on them and put them in my pants pocket. I check the clock and realize it's time to get ready.

Dad and Elliott come into the room, and we have a casual conversation while getting dressed. The photographer asked for us to be by the water forty-five minutes before the ceremony starts to have pictures made. I give Elliott Ana's wedding band and threaten bodily harm if he loses it.

"Relax, bro! I got it under control." He smiles and places the ring inside his suit jacket. "Let's go and get you hitched." I roll my eyes. I hate that term.

"How are things with you and Kate? Ready to elope yet?" I laugh, and Elliott shakes his head.

"Her dad is a prick. He keeps trying to talk her out of marrying me. Says I will cheat on her. I have asked her if she wants to elope, and I think she is considering it. She doesn't want to work for him either. He is pushing her to travel, and she wants to stay in Seattle." He shrugs, and I reach for his shoulder.

"I will support you in whatever you decide. If you need the jet to fly to Vegas, say the word. Have Kate see me once things settle down from the wedding. I'm sure I can offer her something in PR if that is what she wants." Elliott nods his head.

"Thanks, bro. That means a lot. I hope they decide not to show up today. I'd hate for my fist to meet his cheek on your special day." He winks and continues to walk.

I shake my head. Maybe that is why Ethan didn't go into media. Mr. Kavanagh is the number one prick. Perhaps I should buy his business and put Kate in charge. I chuckle to myself.

The preacher says it is time, and Elliott and I take our places. Mom and Carla have done a fabulous job decorating. The flowers are beautiful, making the sunset backdrop even better. Kate's parents did make it, and I tell Elliott to ignore the bastard.

I look at the front row and see a picture of Ray where he should be sitting. I wonder where Carla is? Soft piano music starts to play, but it's not the traditional wedding song. I will have to ask mom what song it is. I see Kate walking toward us in a lavender-colored dress that is strapless and barely touches the ground. She has her hair up in a French twist, and she is smiling at Elliott.

The preacher signals for everyone to rise as Ana and her mother make their way toward me. She is a vision in her wedding dress. It is a soft white with a scoop neckline. I don't know much about fashion, but her dress looks to be satin with a lace bodice overlay. It flows to the ground, and I see white heels poke out as she walks. Her hair is pulled back into an elegant twist, held by a diamond clip. I look up to see her beautiful smile. I am speechless as she walks toward me. I can't form a coherent thought as she and her mother stop just short of me.

"Who gives this bride away in marriage?" the preacher asks.

"Her father and I," Carla answers, and I reach for Ana's hand. I lean and kiss Carla on the cheek before she sits down.

I take Ana's hand and walk us to our place in front of the preacher. "You are beautiful" is the only thing I can say at the moment. Thank goodness I don't have to remember any vows. I would be floundering for something to say.

The preacher starts the ceremony, and I continue to stare into Ana's blue eyes. They mesmerized me from the start, and they continue to do so. Ana squeezes my hand, and I hear the preacher say my name and asks me to repeat after him.

We go through our vows, and I place Ana's ring on her hand, and she does the same with mine. With the sunset making a beautiful backdrop, and our hands joined together, we become Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey.

In the place I asked her to be my forever, she became mine for always.

After what seemed like forever, we arrive at the Mile High Club for dinner. During the limo ride, Ana couldn't keep her hands off of me. She wanted to have sex, but I told her we didn't have time. So instead, she sucked me off, and I got her off with my fingers. Crises averted, for now.

We finish a fabulous dinner and make our way to the bar and dance floor area. The band sets up, and Ana smiles widely. "How did you get them here? I thought they were on tour?" She hugs my neck tightly.

"I checked their schedule when we saw them in Sacramento. They were happy to do it for us. Now, let's have our first dance as husband and wife, shall we?" She nods her head as I hear Jordan introduce us as Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey.

When I first heard this song, I knew it was about us. I quickly learned the words by heart, and when Ana told me she would marry me, I wanted our first dance to be to this song.

I take my wife into my arms as the music starts to play. I hold her close so I can sing the words in her ear.

_Some men spend a lifetime trying to somehow leave their mark_

_Waitin' and waitin' for grand inspiration to spark_

_To leave behind somethin' remembered_

_Somethin' everyone has heard of_

_Some people build it, some people paint it_

_Some people do it with love_

_Shakespeare sure knew how to write down_

_Words that will live throughout time_

_And that Eiffel Tower's still standing_

_Was built to be one of a kind_

_Da Vinci's got his Mona Lisa_

_And Beethoven's got his symphonies_

_But you're my masterpiece_

We continue to sway to the music, and I kiss her cheek softly. She is holding onto me tightly, and I know she is on the verge of tears.

_Every love story ending is just fairytales until us_

_Yeah, 'cause this kind of story, no one could ever make up_

_It started the day that I met you and this fire won't ever burn out_

_And I know when we die what we leave behind, they'll always talk about_

I continue to sing in her ear, and I know she has started crying. I can feel the tears falling down her cheeks. I look into her eyes and wipe the tears with my thumbs. The song ends, and everyone starts clapping. I kiss her lips again and tell I love her.

"Oh, Christian baby. I love you too. That song was beautiful." She is smiling through her tears, and I lead her off the dance floor.

"Did I do okay with the surprise?" I ask, and she nods her head.

"It was perfect. Thank you."

We join our family off to the side of the dance floor, and the band turns things over to the DJ. I asked the group to play that song for our first dance, and then they could join us during the reception. One by one, they congratulate us both. I thank them again for being able to play and compliment them on their talent.

Our reception was a blast. The DJ came on and did an impromptu karaoke. Luckily, we hired extra security to help keep people from being too intrusive to us. Most of them respected our boundaries, but there were a few troublemakers. They were dealt with promptly and banned from the property permanently.

Our night was winding down, and we decided to do a group song for guys and gals. The girls, comprised of the wedding party and a few Mile High employees, sang Hit Me Baby One More Time. Once they finished singing, all the girls made a circle around Ana, and she tossed her bouquet, which was caught by Kate.

Before we sang our song, Ana sat in a chair in the middle of the dance floor. The DJ plays _I Wanna Sex You Up _while I remove Ana's garter. I let one of my hands stray to her sex and find her panties soaked. The room is full of catcalls because my hands stay under her dress a little bit too long. I remove the garter slowly while making eye contact with Ana. Her eyes are dark with desire, and I'm ready to hit the road now.

Kate yells at me to look at the garter, and I direct my eyes to the dark navy script. _Hands Off. _I shake my head at Kate and mouth, fuck no, shaking my head. She and Mia are laughing hysterically. The garter must have been their idea.

The guys finally go on stage and sing YMCA, and Elliott caught the garter once we finished singing. We stayed for a while longer and I could tell Ana was getting tired.

"Are you ready to go, Mrs. Grey?" I lean in and whisper in Ana's ear.

"Lead the way, Mr. Grey." She chuckles, and I take her hand.

We say goodbye to everyone, and Taylor meets me at the door. "Sir, the paparazzi are everywhere outside. Also, there have been pictures uploading onto multiple social media pages showing you and Mrs. Grey together. How do you want to handle it?" I look at Ana, and she shrugs.

"We are going to have to face it eventually. Has your PR department drafted a statement yet?" I nod my head. "Let's leave out this way, and if they get a picture, so what. Have your PR team release the statement, and we can go home. Sound okay?" I look to Taylor.

"Okay, Prescott is ready to follow behind Mrs. Grey, and I will be in front. Are you planning on answering any questions?" I look at Ana again.

"No, but we can give them the money shot, which will be me kissing my wife." I grin, and Ana nods. "Let's go then. I'm ready to start our honeymoon." Time for Ana's other surprise.

"Honeymoon? Where are we going, Mr. Grey?" Ana smiles, and her eyes light up. I tap the tip of her nose and tell her she will need to wait and see. "Spoilsport." She pouts as we walk toward the exit.

"Hey, my surprises have been good so far, right?" she nods her head. "Trust me on this. You will love it."

"Alright, let's go." I take her hand, and we walk out into a multitude of media. Our family is lined up along the way, throwing birdseed up in the air as we walk to the limo. The reporters and cameras are at least three deep. The extra security we hired for inside must have made it out here to help get us to the waiting limo.

"Mr. Grey, why keep it a secret about getting married?" One reporter asks.

"Ana, are you a gold digger?" That turns my head, but I can't tell what dumb fuck asked the question.

"Ana, are you pregnant?" Yep, but that is not the reason we are getting married.

They are yelling questions at us in a hurry, and I stop us short of getting in the limo. "This is why I wanted to keep our wedding secret." I wave around at all of the cameras. "Ana and I became husband and wife a few hours ago and will be leaving now for our honeymoon. Get your cameras ready because you will have only one chance at this picture." I take Ana in my arms and lay a deep kiss on her lips. I can hear the cameras clicking and flashing. Once I feel like they have enough, I break the kiss and open the door, helping Ana inside. I don't say another word as I get in, and Taylor shuts the door behind me.

The Limo pulls away, and I pull Ana into my lap. "Would you like to know where we are going?" She nods her head and puts her arms around my neck. "Bora Bora." Her eyes light up, and she smiles. "We will have our private bungalow and beach for two weeks. Is that enough time away from everything?"

"That sounds perfect, Christian. Thank you. Today has been the best day of my life. I love you."

I pull her into a deep kiss and feel the excitement as we start this new life together. "And I love you, Ana. Forever.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Six months later_

CPOV

Whoever said the sex stops once you get married is a lying bastard. I am not sure if it's Ana's pregnancy hormones or what, but we have fucked on every hard surface in the new house, sometimes three to four times a day. I can't even get through the door sometimes before she unzips my pants and begs me to fuck her. But in no way am I complaining.

Today is my last day at work before going on leave while Ana has the baby. She is begging for the baby to come soon because she is miserable. Today is Valentine's Day, and her actual due date is the 19th. I have a few contracts to finalize, and I will be going home early to surprise her.

I stare at the picture frame on my desk that contains a collage of pictures. One is a selfie I took of me kissing Ana's cheek as she is smiling. Another square contains my favorite wedding picture of us kissing with the sunset as a backdrop. The third square is a 4D sonogram of my son. Yes, that's right—my son. I am excited to be a father. The last spot is empty, for now. I will insert our first family photo in there as soon as my son arrives.

Last year on Valentine's Day, I was alone in Escala, pondering my future. I envisioned myself sharing my life with someone, but I didn't know who. Four months after that night, Ana came back into my life, changing it forever.

The intercom on my desk buzzes, and I hear Andrea let me know my next appointment is here. I tell her to see them in. Kate comes bounding through the door with a handful of papers. "Christian, here are the copies of the magazines you requested. What are you going to do with them?" I shrug and smile.

"I'm not sure yet. Set them down on the corner of my desk." The truth is, I have no idea what I will do with them. I will probably add them to the waiting area outside of my office as reading material.

"How is Ana? I bet she is ready for the baby to come out." I nod my head and point to Kate's round belly.

"Yes, she is ready. How are you feeling?" Kate smiles and rubs her six-month baby bump.

"I feel fantastic. Elliott rubs my feet every night, then fucks me senseless." I hold my hand up, silently letting her know I don't want to hear anymore.

Kate is now head of GEH Public Relations. She came to me a few weeks after Ana, and I returned from our honeymoon, asking for my help.

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Grey, there is a Kate Kavanagh here to see you. She does not have an appointment." I am up to my neck in paperwork, but Kate doesn't just show up. Something must be going on. I check my phone quickly for any messages from Ana. I see none. _

_"Let her in, Andrea. It's fine." I stand up from behind my desk and walk around to meet Kate as she enters my office. I hug her and kiss her cheek._

_"Kate, what's going on?" I lead her to the couch that sits near my desk._

_"I need your help with something." My eyes widen slightly, and I wonder who it involves._

_"Okay, I'm listening."_

_"I know Elliott told you about the problems we are having with my father. Today, he gave me the ultimatum of losing my job or losing Elliott. Christian, I am not leaving Elliott for no one, including my father."_

_"Alright, what do you need from me?" I get up and grab two bottles of water from the small refrigerator I have in my office._

_"My mother, Ethan, and I have discussed this, and we are all in agreement. We want to sell our shares of Kavanagh Media to you and then have you force my father out. We each own twenty-five percent of the company, and it would give you the majority you need to take over. For my entire life, he tells me I am nothing and will never amount to anything. He tells Ethan the same thing. Hell, he has cheated on my mother, so many times, it wouldn't surprise me if I have several siblings running around that I don't know about." I sit back flabbergasted. _

_"I want that SOB to pay for what he has done to my family. My mother is ashamed to be married to him now. He signed a prenup and will get nothing with infidelity. Mom hired a PI and got video evidence on multiple occasions. She has been holding it over his head for years. Now it's time to make him pay." She sits back and crosses her arms._

_"So, let me get this straight. You want to sell your stock to GEH, have me go in and force your father out, then take over the company?" Kate nods her head. "Then what do you want me to do? Are you interested in running the company?" She shakes her head, no._

_"I am not interested in running the entire company. Dad wanted me to be a ruthless journalist, and I didn't want to be like that. I like PR. You can sell off every part of the company except the PR department. That is the division of the company I want to run. Ethan could care less about any of it. Mom just wants dad to get what is coming to him, which is nothing. Dad knows he will get nothing if mom were ever to divorce him. She has the papers already drawn up and is ready to have them served." I chuckle and shake my head._

_"So, tell me about you and Elliott. What are your plans for getting married?" _

_"We are going to Vegas. I want to get this issue with my father settled first." I nod my head._

_"Okay, Kate. Get me the paperwork with financials, and we will talk more." She smiles, and we stand up together. _

_"Thank you, Christian. You have no idea what it means to me that you are willing to help us out." She hugs me, and I walk her do my office door._

_"I'm sorry he has treated you all this way. We'll get it sorted out." She nods and leaves my office. Over the next month, she bought me everything I needed to make a final decision on purchasing the Kavanagh Media. The company is very profitable. The three of them will make a lot of money off the sale, but more importantly, Eamon won't make a cent. _

_The day we walked into Kavanagh Media for the takeover, everyone's jaws hit the floor. A civil service officer accompanied us to serve divorce papers on Eamon while I informed him I owned a majority of his company, and he no longer would be part of the company. He called me every name in the book but remained quiet when Mrs. Kavanagh tore into him for his indiscretions. He was escorted off the property by security with a small box containing his belongings. _

_End of flashback_

My next order of business before I go home is to check on the Ray Steele Foundation. The donations keep coming in, and they are all substantial amounts. Mom and Dad hosted a benefit gala and raised over two million dollars. She was also able to have many of Seattle's most excellent doctors commit to volunteering their time for the foundation. The schedule they have set up is working great. Ana will be volunteering as well once she is ready.

I send a few emails and place some files into my briefcase. I can work from my home office if necessary, but I want to be able to help Ana once our boy comes. I lock my desk and send Taylor a text letting him know I am ready to leave.

Since we have moved out of the city, the ride home takes a little longer. I don't mind it that much because it gives me a chance to clear my mind before I walk in the house.

Taylor pulls into the driveway, and I see Elliott's truck in the driveway. What is he doing here? Taylor walks to his private residence as I open the front door. I don't hear any voices, so I lay my suit jacket across the back of the couch and take the stairs to the second level. I walk toward our bedroom and hear muffled voices. I realize they are in the nursery, and I quietly walk in that direction.

"Oh my God, Elliott! Hurry up! I can't stay like this forever!" That is Ana's voice. I stop just outside the door and continue to listen.

"Oh come on, banana, doesn't it feel good?" What the fuck are they doing? I don't want to hear anymore, so I barge into the room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I look at Ana, and her eyes are wide. She looks beautiful in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt that outlines her baby bump. She has her hair on top of her head in a bun, with tendrils framing her face. I see her arms above her head, holding what appears to be some type of shelving.

"Hey, bro! You are just in time. Take over for Ana; I think I have tired her out." The bastard chuckles, and I wish I could smash my fist into his cocky grin.

"You are home early, baby. I asked Elliott to install some shelving in here, and he finally came by today. Can you help me a little bit here? My arms are tired, and my back is sore." She pouts and sticks her lower lip out. I lean down and kiss her, taking her lower lip into my mouth. Once I take her place, she waddles over to the rocking chair and sits down.

"Ah, this feels much better." She leans her head back and closes her eyes.

Elliott takes a few more minutes to finish things up. "All done, Ana. Do you need anything else?" I shake my head, no.

"I can handle things here, Elliott. Thanks for stopping by." He laughs at me and punches me on my arm.

"Christian, you don't know how to use a hammer. Call me if she needs anything else done." He reaches down for his tools and starts to leave the room.

"I can use the hammer to smash your head in, fucker." Ana laughs, and Elliott pouts as he is walking out of the room.

"I can see myself out, see you guys later." He leaves us alone, and I kneel in front of her.

"How was your day?" I take one of her feet in my hands and rub it. She moans in appreciation as I switch to the other foot.

"It was going great until Elliott stopped by. I told him you could help him once you got home, but he was in a hurry to get it done." I slide my hands up Ana's legs and rest them on her bump.

"How is our jellybean?" She smiles and moves my hand to a spot on her stomach. I can feel him kicking my hand. I look at Ana and smile.

"He's been trying out for the soccer team all day. I hope he makes the team soon because I can't stand too much more of him kicking the shit out of me." I rest my head on her belly, and she runs her fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Ana." I pull her shirt up and kiss her bare stomach. I feel the baby kick me back and Ana winces. I put my mouth against her body and talk to my son. "Hey, little guy. We can't wait to meet you. But until then, take it easy on your mommy." I place soft kisses all over Ana's belly until I hear her groan.

"Ana, are you sure you are okay?" She nods her head.

"Yes, I need to lay down for a little while. My lower back is killing me. Can you lay with me?" I help her out of the chair.

"Of course. Come on, let's take a nap. Then we can eat dinner and celebrate our first Valentine's day together." Ana puts her arms around me, and we walk together to our room.

I wake up from the nap to find Ana hunched over the side of the bed, holding her stomach. "Baby? What is it?" She is taking deep breaths, and I think she is having a contraction. I give her a few minutes to let it pass.

"I have been having these off and on for about an hour. I need to use the bathroom, can you help me up, please?" I jump out of bed and help her up. She starts to walk but stops suddenly.

"Oh shit." She looks down at the floor, and I look for whatever she is talking about.

"What is it, Ana?"

"I think my water just broke." I gulp down some air and grab my phone.

"We need to call the doctor." She grabs my arm, preventing me from making the call.

"No, I need to use the bathroom first. I have been timing the pains, and they are about ten minutes apart. There is no need to panic, okay? Now please help me to the bathroom." How can she be calm right now? We have to get to the hospital. We can't have the baby here!

"Christian, please. Calm the fuck down. I already have our bags packed. Let me go to the damn bathroom, and we can leave, okay?" Oh crap. The attitude has already started. Next, she will tell me how much she hates me or how we will never have sex again.

"Okay, baby. I'm sorry. Let's get you to the bathroom." I help her get undressed, and she relieves herself. I stand outside the door to give her some privacy until she calls me back in to help her up.

"Can you wet a washcloth with warm water? I want to clean myself off a little bit before we go." I think we should leave now, but I won't tell her that. I grab a cloth from the cabinet and wet it. I hand it over and run to the closet to grab us some clothes to wear to the hospital.

I come back and see her drying herself off. I hand over some underwear and yoga pants along with one of my shirts. I grab our bags and put my arm around her to help support her as we descend the stairs. I text Taylor as soon as Ana started getting ready, and I see him waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can you take our bags? I'm going to help Ana." He reaches for the bags and walks out in front of us. Ana had a contraction while walking to the car, and she doubles over in pain. I hold her tight to help support her as the contraction subsides.

"Oh fuck, that was intense," Ana curses out as we walk the rest of the way to the car. Taylor has loaded our bags in the back, and I help Ana slide into the backseat.

"Don't waste any time getting the hospital," I tell Taylor as he leaves the driveway. Ana has another contraction before we go, which puts them about 5 minutes apart.

"Baby, what can I do?" She shakes her head.

"Just keep holding my hand," she says and starts laughing.

"What is so funny?" I ask while rubbing her hand with my fingers.

"What a way to spend Valentine's Day." She leans her head back and takes a few deep breaths.

I lean over and kiss her cheek. "This is the best day ever, Ana. We are getting ready to bring our son into the world. It will, without a doubt, be one to remember." I smile at her, and she smiles back.

I look out the front window and see Taylor exiting the freeway toward the hospital. "Ana, should we call Dr. Green and give her a heads up?" She doesn't answer. Instead, her head goes down, and she wraps her arms around her stomach. I check my watch, and contractions are still about five minutes apart. I feel her stomach, and it's hard as a rock.

Once the contraction passes, she tells me the staff will take care of paging Dr. Green. I still want to call her and let her know we are on the way to the hospital. I don't want there to be any delay once we get there.

"If it will make you feel better, go ahead and call her," Ana says while leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I only want to make sure there will be a minimal delay when we get to the hospital. You seem to be progressing quickly, and I don't want an intern to deliver my son." I reach in my pocket for my phone just as Ana has another contraction.

I dial Dr. Green's cell phone number, and she answers after a few rings. "Dr. Green, Christian Grey here. Ana is in labor, and we are on the way to the hospital. How soon can you get there?" I check my watch, and Ana's contractions are now four minutes apart, and we are approaching the entrance to the hospital.

"Christian, I am already at Seattle Gen. I am on call, and I had another patient go into labor. Has Ana's water broken yet, and how far apart are the contractions?" I answer her questions and tell her we are pulling up to the Emergency entrance. She tells me they will send Ana straight up to Labor and Delivery once they see she is pregnant.

"Thank you, Dr. Green. See you in a few minutes." I end the call and shove my phone back in my pocket.

"Dr. Green is already here, and she will be waiting for us. How are the contractions?" I reach for her hand, and her palms are sweaty.

"They hurt like hell and are closer together. I think he's in a hurry to make an appearance." She chuckles, and I kiss her temple.

"We are here, do you want to ride in a wheelchair?" She nods her head, and Taylor meets me at the car door with one. I open the door and guide Ana into the wheelchair.

We stop at the reception desk, and once Ana gives her name, they send her upstairs. Dr. Green is at the nurse's station when we get off the elevator, and she walks over to meet us.

"This is not how I envisioned spending Valentine's Day. How about you, Ana?" Ana shakes her head as she works through another contraction. "Alright, let's get you to a room and see how much you have dilated. Based on how you look, I'd say you are almost ready."

Ana's hair is sweat-soaked, and she is breathing through another contraction. We get her moved onto the bed and changed into a gown. Dr. Green examines her quickly and determines she has dilated to eight centimeters.

"Ana, you are at the point where you need to decide on having an epidural or not. Your labor seems to be progressing quickly, but I am not sure how much pain you will be able to tolerate. I need an answer from you now." I look at Ana's face, and she is chewing her bottom lip.

"Talk to me, what is on your mind." I brush the hair back from her face and rub my thumb down her cheek.

"I am scared, Christian. I want to try without an epidural, but these contractions are pretty sharp, and I am sure the pain will only get worse." I smile at her bravery, but I am scared, too.

"I will support you in whatever you decide, Ana. The only thing I can't do is take the pain away, no matter how bad I want to." Before she answers, another contraction comes. I watch the movement on the baby monitor. The lines on the paper go crazy, and then they slowly go back to normal.

"I will go without it. By the time the anesthesiologist gets here, it will be too late." Dr. Green nods her head and checks the fetal monitor. His heart rate is steady and strong.

"What can I do?" I sit down on the bed beside Ana and take her in my arms the best I can. I massage my hands up and down her back, paying more attention to her lower back. She groans in appreciation, and I continue until she has another contraction. "That's it; you're doing great." She nods her head, and I help her lay back on the bed.

I take a wet cloth and wipe the sweat from her face. "Can you look in my bag and grab a hair tie? I need my hair out of my face." I nod and reach into the side pocket of her travel bag. I hand it over, and she puts her hair into a messy bun. The nurse comes back into the room with a large cup of ice chips. Ana takes the cup and puts some in her mouth.

Another round of contractions start, and I am mesmerized at the fetal monitor. What do all the numbers mean? I assume the higher number is his pulse rate, which is at 146. Dr. Green didn't seem too concerned with anything right now.

She comes back into the room and checks over Ana again. "Well, are you two ready to meet your little boy?" I almost choke on my spit and look at Ana. She is smiling and nodding her head.

"Oh, yes. I am so ready. The contractions are closer together and getting more intense."

"Alright. Christian, I need you to help support Ana's leg from this side, and there will be a nurse on the other side.

"Are you doing okay?" I use my fingertips and massage her lower back as the room starts to fill with people. A plastic bassinet is next to the bed, and it's filled with baby items when he arrives. There are instruments, gloves, and other things, which I have no clue what they are or what they do. I'm sure Ana is familiar with everything, so I am going to do my best to help her relax.

"Alright, Ana, when the next contraction starts, I want you to push to the count of ten. Put your hands on your knees and pull them toward you. Our last measurements showed him at an average weight. I don't want you to tear yourself by pushing too hard, so if I tell you to stop, please stop. We are ready when you are."

I know Ana is already exhausted. I think she has been in labor most of the day but didn't tell anyone. I will have to talk with her about it later because right now it's not essential to know. About thirty seconds later, Ana pulls her knees wide and holds her breath, pushing through the contraction. I help her count to ten as my hand massages her lower back.

"You're doing great, Ana." I see her take some deep breaths as I kiss her neck as I take her hands in mine. She squeezes them softly as she tries to relax.

Ana pushed for what felt like forever but was only about twenty minutes when Dr. Green said she could see the head.

"Ana, I need to push until I tell you to stop. Once the head is out, I will clean his nose and mouth. Then you can push him the rest of the way out. You are in the home stretch now. Take a deep breath and give me a good push."

My body is overcome with emotion as I watch my wife deliver my son. Ana has tears streaming down her cheeks, which I'm sure is a combination of pain and emotions. She hasn't screamed out in pain as some women do. I also haven't got the 'I hate you for doing this to me' or 'we are never having sex again' outbursts.

"Stop pushing, Ana." I look down and see a head full of dark hair as Dr. Green cleans off his face and sucks the gunk from his airways. She tells Ana to push one last time, and he is finally completely out. "Congratulations! You have a baby boy!" Dr. Green announces as she places him on Ana's chest.

I lean down and kiss his forehead and then kiss Ana. He is letting us know he has arrived by squalling at the top of his lungs. They seem to be working perfectly.

"Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" I nod my head and take the scissors from Dr. Green's hand. She points out where I need to cut. With one snip, I separate him from his mother. _You're on your own now, kid._ I chuckle to myself. No, you aren't.

The nurse carefully removes him from Ana's arms and takes him across the room to be weighed and measured. I put my arm around Ana and hug her tightly. "You did fabulously. I love you so much, Ana." I choke the words out and take her face in my hand. We are both an emotional mess as our lips touch.

"Does our family know we are here?" Ana asks after our kiss ends.

"I sent mom a quick text while we were in the car. I haven't checked my phone to see if she responded." I pull my phone out of my pocket and see several unopened messages. I open the one from mom, and she says that everyone is in the waiting room.

"Have you two decided on a name?" Dr. Green asks as they are cleaning Ana up. Ana looks and me and nods.

"Yes, we have." The nurse brings him over, and a blanket has him wrapped up like a burrito. She hands him over to Ana, and I take some pictures of Ana holding him. I hand my phone to the nurse and ask her to snap our first official family photo. This one will fill the empty spot in the frame on my desk at GEH.

"Everyone is out in the waiting room. Can I carry him out and show him off? I promise I will be back in a few minutes. I am sure your mother wants to come in and see you."

"That sounds perfect, thank you." I take my son in my arms and look at his beautiful face. He has a cute button nose like Ana. I wonder who he will look like when he gets older? He yawns and opens his eyes. They are dark gray now. Will they stay that color?

I hold my son tightly in my arms as I walk to the L&D waiting room. When I go through the doors, I hear my mother gasp, and everyone gets up to meet me. "Everyone, meet the newest addition to the Grey Family, Theodore Raymond Grey. He weighs 7 pounds 9 oz and is 20 ¼ inches long. He is completely healthy." I hear Carla sob. Through her tears, she asks how Ana is doing. "Ana did so well during delivery. Once we got here, everything happened pretty fast. I think she was in labor all day and didn't realize it or decided not to tell anyone." I sneak a glance as Elliott, and his eyes widen.

"You mean she was having contractions and shit while I was there? Why didn't she say anything?" Elliott asks, and I shrug my shoulders.

"I have no idea. We laid down after you left, and she woke up to intense contractions, which was soon followed by her water breaking. She is ready to see you guys if you want to go to the room. They should have her cleaned up by now." Everyone follows me out of the waiting room down the hall to Ana's private room.

Teddy, which we have decided will be his name, for now, starts to fuss, and I hand him over to Ana so she can try to nurse him. "We are going to the café to grab a small bite to eat, would either of you like anything?" My mother asks, and I shake my head no.

"Taylor is bringing a basket over from Gail for Ana and me. Thank you for the offering." She nods her head, and everyone leaves to give Ana some privacy.

Ana scoots herself over on the bed, and I sit down next to her. She gets Teddy to latch on after a few minutes of guiding him to her nipple. We sit in silence while watching him.

"When did you start having contractions today?" I ask Ana as she removes Teddy from her breast, much to his disappointment. I know the feeling, little guy. I can't wait to wrap my lips around her nipple and have a taste myself.

"After you left for work, my lower back started to ache. I thought the baby bump caused it, but it started to get more intense. I honestly didn't think anything of it until Elliott came over. I started to cramp a little, but we started to hang the shelving, and it took my mind off of it." She is patting Teddy on the back, and he finally lets go of a burp. She hands him over to me while she prepares the other breast to see if he wants to nurse anymore.

"I'm glad I came home early then." I glance at the clock and see it is approaching midnight. I lean down and kiss Teddy's forehead before handing him back over to Ana.

Ana looks into my eyes as a single tear falls from one of hers. "I have everything I could ever want right here, Christian. Whatever happened between us in the past was bringing us to this point right now. We are going to be together forever. I will only ever love you, Christian." God, this woman.

I take her face in my hands and look deeply into her blue eyes. "I know, baby. You mean the world to me. And now we have this little guy in our lives. My heart is overflowing right now. I love you so much." I kiss her again, and we both smile as we hear Teddy cooing. She removes him from her breast and hands him over to me.

I walk around the room with him safely resting on my shoulder as I try to work a burp out of him. After expelling some air, I cradle him in my arms. I look down at him and stare in love and admiration. "You are going to have so much love in your life, Teddy. Your mommy and I already love you so much."

The rest of the family come back into the room, and Mom is the first one to take Teddy from me. Carla and Kate check on Ana, and I shake hands with Dad and Elliott.

"Congratulations, bro. It only gets better from here. Sleepless nights, dirty diapers, and no sex." I frown at Elliott.

Dad shakes my hand and hugs me. "Your grandfather would be proud of you today. I wish he were alive to see you becoming a father." I nod my head, unable to say anything.

"Just wait. Your time is coming, Elliott." I point to Kate. In a few short months, you two will be in here delivering a bundle of joy. I look forward to it all, except for the no sex part. There are ways of working around that."

"Boys, talk about something else please. I don't want to hear about your sex life." I laugh and turn my attention to Ana. She is smiling with pride, and I walk over to her bed.

"Do you need anything?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"No, I have everything I could ever want right here with me." I nod in agreement.

Life has a funny way of working out. Five years ago, I had no plan of ever getting married, let alone having a girlfriend. All I cared about making GEH successful. All it took was a beautiful brown-haired, blue-eyed woman to walk into my life and change it forever. I can't wait to see how forever turns out.

**_A/N_**

**_Well, that's it! Thank you all for the comments, reviews, and follows for this story. I will do some outtakes that will include their new life as parents, as well as Kate and Elliott's Vegas wedding. I have another story I am working on that will be called Healing Touch. Look for the Prologue and the first chapter soon! _**

**_On a side note, did you all notice that E.L. James changed her cover photo? She is apparently working on Freed from Christian's POV. What do you think of that? Will it be better than Darker? I love the mind of Christian! Bye for now!_**


	30. Vegas Vacation outtake

Third Time's a Charm

Outtake #1 – Vegas Vacation

As Kate stares down at her beautiful baby girl, she studies her features. Wisps of blond curls cover the top of her head, and her green eyes sparkle. Her lips are rosy pink and are in the shape of a bow. It's hard to determine who she favors more, but Elliott will say she gets her mother's stubborn attitude. Ava Marie Grey was born three months ago, and she is a mild-tempered little thing. There were a lot of sleepless nights at first, but she has settled into a nice routine. Kate is due to return to work at GEH in a few weeks, and she is feeling a little down about it.

"Kate?" Elliott calls from the hallway. He walks into the nursery, and Kate's heart flutters. He is such a handsome man. His curly blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes still make her knees go weak. "How're my two favorite girls doing this morning?" He asks, then kisses Ava's forehead. Ava coos when she sees her daddy, and he takes her into his arms.

"She has a clean diaper and a full belly, so I guess she's doing great," Kate says as Elliott leans in to kiss her, and she takes a deep breath, smelling his cologne.

"What do you have planned for today? Do you want to meet for lunch?" Elliott sways side to side, waiting for Kate's response.

"Ana and I are meeting at The Mile High Club today for lunch. Gail agreed to watch both babies so we can enjoy some girl time. Maybe you and I can meet another day?" Kate tosses Ava's dirty diaper into the wastebasket and turns to face Elliott.

"Sure, that's fine. I'm glad you are getting a chance to get away from mommy duties. Why don't you two do a little shopping after lunch? That usually seems to cheer you up," Elliott says in a caring tone. Lately, he has been worried about Kate's mental health. She stays home most of the time and only goes out in public with him. Maybe he will go by and talk to Christian about how Ana is handling motherhood.

Kate shrugs in response. "We will see, I guess." Kate's eyes water as she watches her husband with their daughter. He is such a great daddy. He's been so supportive by helping in the middle of the night with feeding and when Ava won't settle down.

Elliott lays Ava down in the crib and takes Kate into his arms. He rubs his hands up and down Kate's back without saying anything to her. He kisses the top of her head before pulling away. "I love you, Kate. You and Ava are my entire world. Please take care of yourself." Tears flow down Kate's cheeks, and Elliott takes her face in his hands.

"What's going on? Is everything okay? Do you need me to stay at home?" Kate shakes her head no and closes her eyes.

"I'm having a hard time with leaving Ava. It's not that I don't trust anyone else; I just can't let her get out of my sight. I will talk to Ana today and see if she went through the same thing with Teddy. I don't like feeling this way." Elliott engulfs Kate in a hug as she sobs into his chest.

"Shh. It's going to be okay, Kate, baby." Elliott holds her while she cries. After a few minutes, Kate pulls away and looks up into the eyes of her husband.

"I don't know if I want to go back to work. Before I had Ava, I was so career-driven and wanted to take on the world. Now, I just want to hold her all day and love on her. Is that stupid?" Elliott chuckles.

"No, sweetheart. It isn't stupid. If you want to stay home, I'm okay with it. I will let you decide what you want to do. GEH has onsite daycare, and Ava will be there whenever you want to see her. There is no rush in deciding." Kate takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes with her shirtsleeve.

"I will think about it today, and we can talk more about it tonight over dinner. I hope you have a good day, baby." Kate kisses Elliott's cheek, and they leave the nursery.

During lunch, Ana could tell something was bothering Kate but decided not to bring it up. She wanted her friend will confide in her. "Kate, what are you getting for lunch?" Ana asks while looking over the menu but not reading it. She has eaten at the Mile High countless times with Christian and knows the menu by heart.

"I'll just get a salad. I'm not very hungry right now." Kate closes her menu and looks down at her plate. When she looks up at Ana, she's struggling to hold back tears.

"Kate! What's wrong?" Ana jumps out of her seat and sits down next to Kate, taking her in her arms. Kate cries quietly against Ana's shoulder, and Ana waves off the waiter.

"I don't know what's going on with me, Ana. I'm happy one minute and down in the dumps the next. Did you go through this with Teddy? I think I am driving Elliott crazy. He doesn't know what to do with me. I think he wants me to see a psychiatrist." Kate grabs the napkin and carefully wipes her eyes. The makeup she applied earlier is now running down her face. So much for waterproof mascara.

"Kate, when was the last time you left the house without Ava?" Ana rubs Kate's back as she tried to calm her down.

"It's been a few weeks. The last time I went out in public, the press had a field day with my appearance. I tried to make a quick run to the grocery store and instead found my picture plastered all over the gossip rags wearing sweats and my hair in a messy bun. I guess they expect me to dress all the time impeccably, and lately, I haven't felt like it." After taking a sip of water, Kate shakes her head. "I'm considering not going back to work. I can't bear to be away from Ava for long periods. I don't know what to do." The tears start again, and Ana takes a deep breath.

"Kate, you can do whatever you want. Elliott's business is doing great financially, and I'm sure Christian will understand if you decide to stay home. Maybe you can work part-time so that you can get a break now and then. The foundation keeps me busy most days, and honestly, I enjoy adult time." Ana eyes the waiter, and he approaches the table cautiously.

Ana gives him their order, and he leaves quickly, causing both ladies to chuckle. "Guess he knows when to leave crying women alone. Thank you for letting me vent to you, Ana. Motherhood has completely changed me, and right now, I'm not sure it's for the better."

Ana plays with Kate's hair and searches for the right thing to say. "Kate, my hormones were crazy for a while after Teddy was born. I would be laughing one minute and crying my eyes out the next. Poor Christian didn't know what to do. Grace offered to take Teddy one day, and I went to a spa to get a massage and had my nails done. Once I got out of the house and breathed in some fresh air, I started to feel better. I think once you start doing some things on your own, you will start to feel the same way I did." Kate smiles and nods her head slightly.

"I will try something, Ana. I may talk to Christian about going part-time." Kate sits up straighter and shakes off her sadness. "Enough of me being Debbie downer. What is going on with you?" The rest of the lunch discussion involves Ray's foundation, motherhood, and post-pregnancy sex.

Later in the evening, as Christian is putting Teddy to bed, Ana replays her earlier conversation with Kate in her mind. Ana remembers what it felt like to be scrutinized by the press. She is deep in thought when Christian sits down beside her on the sofa. "Everything alright?" he asks while putting his arm around her.

"Kate is struggling with some post-partum depression, I believe. She cried during lunch and talked about how she hasn't been out of the house very much because she doesn't want to leave Ava alone. I think we should plan a long weekend with Kate and Elliott. Do you think your mom would be up for watching both grandbabies?" Ana asks while snuggling into Christian's shoulder.

"I don't think mom would mind at all. Elliott text me earlier and asked if he could come by my office tomorrow. Where do you want to go?" Christian's heart beats out a steady rhythm in Ana's ear as she rests her head on his chest.

"Maybe Vegas? There is plenty of fun to be had, and it's all nearby." Ana takes a deep breath and continues. "I feel like a bad friend by not making sure Kate was taking care of herself mentally. I should have seen how she was acting by not leaving home. Has Elliott said anything to you about her lately?" Ana wraps her arm around Christian's waste and draws herself closer to him.

"Ana, baby, you are not a bad friend. Honestly, you two have not spent as much time together since you both became mothers. Maybe it's time to schedule a few playdates so the cousins can get to know each other? And to answer your question, no, Elliott has not discussed Kate with me. I guess that is why he wants to come by tomorrow." Christian places a soft kiss on Ana's temple and breaths in her apple and vanilla scent, since it helps him relax.

"That sounds like a good idea. I was thinking about flying down on a Friday morning and returning on Sunday evening. Does that sound good to you?" Ana pulls out of Christian's grasp and moves to straddle his lap. Without saying anything, she wraps her arms around his neck and plays with his hair.

"Anytime I get to spend with my beautiful wife makes me very happy. I love my son, but I like our time alone together too." Ana nods her head and smiles.

"Thank you for being so supportive of me, no matter what. I love you with all of my heart, Christian." Ana places a soft kiss on Christian's lips, then moves along his jaw to his ear. "I love it when you take control while we are having sex." Christian's dick twitches as Ana takes his ear lobe in her mouth and bites it softly. "I love the way you play my body like a finely tuned instrument."

"Baby," Christian chokes out.

"Hmm?" Ana asks while continuing her assault on her husband's neck and ear lobe.

"I need to fuck you. It happens right here on the couch, or we take it to our bedroom. Your choice." Ana sits up and looks into his gray eyes that are getting darker by the minute.

"Show me how bad you want me, Sir." Before Ana can say or do anything else, she is on her back against the couch cushion, and Christian is reaching for the button on her pants.

Ana and Christian had a long talk about BDSM and specific aspects of it. Ana did not want to be completely restrained but was up for having her hands tied during sex. The night they had the initial conversation, they had to stop multiple times to fuck because they both became too aroused with the topic. Ana has even tied Christian's hands a few times, but that is as far as it goes with him.

"Hands above your head. Do not move them unless I say. Do you understand?" Ana nods her head. "Say the words, baby," Christian touches her cheek softly as Ana verbalizes her understanding.

"You have a beautiful body, Anastasia." Christian pulls off her shirt and kisses in between her breasts as he unhooks her bra's front clasp. His hand caresses one breast while he takes the other one in his mouth, biting softly on the nipple, causing it to pebble.

Ana moans in appreciation as Christian gives the other breast the same attention. Her hips start to rock back and forth, looking for any type of relief. "Please," she begs as Christian continues his ministrations.

"You nourished my son with these, and I want to show you how much I am in awe of you. You are the best mother to my son and the best wife I could have ever asked for. I love you, Ana."

Listening to Christian's words of adoration spurs on her desire, and she continues to move her body in search of relief. As he kisses along the length of Ana's tummy, her hands find his hair, and she massages his scalp.

"Hands above your head, or I will stop completely." Christian sits back and pulls his shirt off, tossing it on the floor.

"I can't help it," Ana whines. "It's hard not to touch you while you do those things to me." She moves her hands above her head, and Christian removes her jeans and panties in one motion. Ana spreads her legs wide as Christian eyes her from head to toe.

Christian picks up her right leg and kisses from her instep to the inner thigh, then follows the same trail on the other leg. Her moaning pushes him further as he covers her sex with his mouth. His tongue penetrates her opening, and she grinds herself against his face. Her moans get louder as she approaches her orgasm.

As Christian slides two fingers inside her wet heat, feeling the contractions of her walls around his fingers. He curls his finger up and massages her pleasure spot over and over. "Oh my god, Christian. You are driving me crazy," Ana gasps. As he covers her clit with his lips, she comes loudly, screaming his name over and over.

Christian hovers over her as she comes down from her orgasmic high. Her cheeks are flushed pink, her body coated in a light sheen of sweat, and her hair is a mess. But she's never been more beautiful. Ana's eyes flutter open, and she smiles up at him.

"You kept your hands above your head, so as a reward, you get to decide how we fuck." Ana wraps her arms around her husband's neck and pulls his body to hers.

"I don't want to fuck. I want you to make love to me, Christian." Christian kisses her lips softly as she wraps her legs around his hips. She is so wet with arousal his dick slides inside of her with ease.

"God, baby. You are so warm and tight. I love the feel of you wrapped around my cock." As Christian sets a slow and steady pace, Ana squeezes her legs tighter around him, drawing him closer.

"I love you so much, Christian. More than you will ever know," Ana says, then begs for Christian to go faster. He responds by quickening his strokes but continuing to drive into her balls deep. Her cries spur him on, and after a few more thrusts, they both reach their climax together.

As they lay on the couch with their connection still intact, their breaths mingle together as they come down from their high. "I don't know about you, but does it seem like it gets better and better each time we have sex? Just when I thought we couldn't top the last time, I am pleasantly surprised." Ana rubs her fingers in small circles on Christian's lower back, and he pulls away and rests his arms by her head.

"I couldn't agree more, and I will always try to make each time better." Christian moves to get up, but Ana tightens her legs, not allowing him to get up.

"Not yet. I want to enjoy our connection a little bit longer. We are both so busy these days, and we don't get much time to ourselves." Christian nods his head and leans down for a kiss.

"You know, we can go for round two in the bedroom." He waggles his eyebrows, and Ana giggles.

"Lead the way, sir." Christian smiles and pulls Ana up with him as he leans back on his legs. He supports her as he stands and walks them to their bedroom, leaving their clothes on the floor.

The following morning, Christian reaches for Ana and finds her side of the bed empty. He notices the baby monitor is missing from the bedside table, which usually means Teddy is already awake.

From the beginning, Christian had no doubt what a great mother Ana would be. Her love for Teddy shines like a bright star every time she looks at him. Once Christian is dressed in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, he walks into the living room to find Ana playing with Teddy. The clothes from the previous night nowhere to be found.

"Good morning, mommy. How did you sleep?" Christian asks, then lays down on the floor next to his son.

"I slept great, how about you, daddy?" Christian uses his finger to tickle under Teddy's chin, eliciting a giggle.

"I had a great night. I woke up lonely, though. I wanted a continuation of last night." Christian leans over and blows a raspberry on Teddy's tummy, causing him to giggle.

"Well, your son didn't have the same vision. He was ready to get up and eat his breakfast." Ana leans over and places a soft kiss on her husband's lips, causing him to moan.

"You are such a tease, woman. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you. What time do you have to be at the office? I can have your breakfast ready once you have a shower and change." Ana places a kiss on Teddy's forehead and stands up.

"Alright, I will put Teddy in his seat while you fix breakfast for us. Has Gail been over yet? I noticed our clothes were missing from the floor." Ana grins and shakes her head.

"No, she told me yesterday about an early appointment this morning. I placed our clothes in the laundry to wash later. Do you want your usual breakfast, Mr. Grey?" Ana yelps as Christian smacks her on her backside as she walks away.

"How rude." Ana turns and tries to look offended. Instead, her eyes have darkened with lust.

"Don't try and act all innocent, Mrs. Grey. You know you love it." Christian laughs as he walks to their bedroom to get ready for a full day at the office. Sometimes he wishes he could spend all day with his wife and son. Maybe one day, he can. But today is not that day.

A few hours later, Christian has just finished up a conference call when Elliott strolls into his office. "Hey, Bro. You got a minute?" Elliott asks while taking a seat in front of Christian's desk.

"By all means, make yourself at home." Christian's sarcastic comment causes Elliott to raise his eyebrows.

"What's crawled underneath your skin. Let me guess. You didn't get your morning sex, and now you are a grumpy bastard. Do I need to call Ana banana and tell her she's neglecting her wife's duties?" Christian rolls his eyes and tosses a pencil on his desk.

"No, everything is fine on that front, perfect actually. What can I do for you, Elliott? I have a few minutes before my next meeting. I thought you were coming by yesterday?" Elliott plays with some lint on his jeans and shrugs.

"I couldn't get by here. I had to meet the mayor about some renovations to the city hall, and then I had to help a supervisor at a job site when something failed inspection. I need your advice." Christian intercoms his PA and ask her to hold his calls.

"Okay, this sounds serious. You have never asked me for advice. What is going on?" Christian has an idea but wants Elliott to bring it up.

'I'm not sure what is going on with Kate. I am considering taking her to talk to someone. She is acting all weird and crazy." Elliott shuffles in his seat and looks out the expansive windows that reveal the beautiful city of Seattle.

"Have you asked her what is going on? Kate seems like an honest and straightforward type of person."

"She cries all the time and doesn't leave the house. I think she is in some type of depression. Don't they call is post-partum something or another? I asked her yesterday what was going on with her, and she burst into tears. I'm at a loss, Christian. I don't know how to help her." Christian stares at his older brother, entirely at a loss for words. After a few minutes, he gives him a response.

"Ana had a few issues when Teddy was a newborn. She struggled with her body image and self-esteem. Mom volunteered to watch Teddy while she encouraged Ana to go shopping and maybe get a massage. It took a few more trips out in public before I could see a difference in Ana. Has Kate been going anywhere other than our parents or her mother's?" Elliott shakes his head no.

"She tried to go to the grocery store once, and the press tore her up, calling her fat and slobby because of what she was wearing. I thought she looked fabulous and relaxed. She was wearing a sweatsuit and had her hair piled on top of her head in a bun-like thing. The next day her picture was plastered all over the Nooz, and she swore she would never go out again. That was a month and a half ago." He rubs his face with his hands, then grabs his hair.

"Ana mentioned something to me last night, and I think it's a good idea. Do you think Kate would be up for going to Vegas for a long weekend? I'm sure mom would be willing to watch both babies for a few days." Christian's cell phone buzzes across his desk, and he sees his mom's name on the caller ID. "Mom, what's going on?" Christian says, eyeing Elliott.

"Christian, I wanted to see how you were doing. How are Ana and Teddy? Will you be coming over for Sunday brunch?" Christian looks at Elliott and then answers his mother.

"Ana and Teddy are doing great. Mom, I'm glad you called. Would you be up for watching Ava and Teddy for a weekend while we take our wives on a much-needed trip away?"

"Of course, I will watch them. When are you thinking about leaving?" Grace's tone is eager as she loves spending time with both of her grandchildren.

"We haven't decided yet. We should know by Sunday. Can we let you know then?" Christian asks.

"Sure, that sounds good. I will see you all Sunday. I love you. Bye for now." The call ends before Christian can return a word to his mother.

"Mom said she can watch both babies when we go out of town. We need to decide when before lunch on Sunday." Elliott nods his head in approval while standing.

"Do you think a weekend away is what Kate needs?" Elliott paces, concern for his wife etched on his face.

"Yes, Ana and I both agree it will be a step in the right direction. Has she considered coming back to work?" Christian remembers how reluctant Ana was to do any work outside of their house. She kept a careful eye on Teddy, even when he was asleep in his bassinet.

"I told her it didn't matter to me whether she returned to work or not. My business is doing great, and we can afford for her to stay home. She said she would consider it, possibly talking to you about her options. I will discuss the trip with Kate tonight and let you know. Thanks for listening, Bro." Elliott walks around the desk, and Christian stands to meet him. They hug each other, and Elliott leaves his office to head to another job site.

After a long afternoon of listening to the mayor go on and on about building improvements, Elliott finally walks through the door. His senses take in the aroma of pasta and fresh bread. Did Kate cook? She did take some cooking classes, but Elliott didn't think she would stick with it.

"Babe, where are you?" Elliott calls as he walks into the living room.

"In the kitchen," Kate calls out in response.

As he walks into the kitchen, Elliott's eyes bug out of his head when he looks at what Kate is wearing. "Kate? Where's Ava?" He now notices the dining table has two place settings, a fresh bouquet, and a single lit candle.

"Mom asked to watch her this evening. After my episode yesterday, I realize how much I have neglected you and our relationship. I hope you're hungry." Kate hands him a glass of red wine and takes a sip of the one she has in her hand.

"Kate, you haven't been neglecting us. I was worried about the mood swings and if there was anything I could do to help you. I hope you know this isn't necessary, but I do appreciate it. Did you have food delivered?" Elliott peaks over her shoulder at the pots on the stove.

"No, I went to the store and bought a few groceries. We have chicken parmesan with salad and fresh bread. After we eat, I want to spend some time together without the baby here. I hope you don't mind." Kate takes Elliott's glass and sets his next to hers on the countertop. "Want an appetizer?" Kate says in a seductive tone.

Elliott grins and pulls her in for a searing kiss. His hands roam along her back and down over her backside, pulling her against his growing erection. He unzips the skirt Kate is wearing and slides it down her legs to the floor, revealing black lacy thigh highs and matching crotchless panties. Elliott groans in appreciation as Kate unbuttons her blouse, revealing the bra that goes with her other undergarments.

"Are you trying to kill me before I even get started?" Elliott says as he looks at Kate in carnal appreciation. "You may think you are not sexy, but what I am looking at now says otherwise." He places Kate's hand over his erection, and she squeezes it through the fabric of his blue jeans.

Elliott lifts Kate onto the countertop with no warning and pulls her bra down to reveal her ample breasts. Elliott caresses them with his hands and pinches the nipple between his fingers, making Kate groan and throw her head back. Wanting better access to Kate's body, Elliott lays her back against the cold granite countertop. "You are so beautiful, Kate," he whispers as he kisses the valley between her breasts. His soft touch causes her body to break out into goosebumps. He continues to kiss his way from her breasts down to her thighs' apex, where he finds her wet with arousal.

He spreads Kate's legs and uses his thumbs to open her sex as his tongue traces the opening in her underwear, causing her to squirm. Wanting more of her, Elliott rips the underwear and tosses it over his shoulder. Wasting no time, he dives right in and pierces her with his tongue. The taste of her arousal almost makes him come on the spot. Elliott continues to use his tongue to get her off, sending her closer to orgasm.

"Elliott, your tongue is magic. Don't stop, baby. Eat my pussy like you are starving," Kate says while her hips move with Elliott's actions. Once he takes her clit into his mouth, he sucks and bites it, sending Kate over the edge into euphoria. "Yes, that's it, baby." Kate grinds her pussy against his mouth as he licks and sucks the remainder of her orgasm.

He quickly removes his clothes and pulls Kate to the countertop's edge, driving his dick in balls deep. "I'm going to fuck the life out of you. I hope you are ready." Elliott groans when he feels Kate's warmth wrap around his cock like a glove. The grip on her hips will probably leave bruises, but neither one cares at the moment.

"Yes...Yes! Fuck me hard, baby." Kate yells as Elliott pounds into her. Sweat rolls down his back as he pistons his hips back and forth. The tingling feeling of his impending orgasm starts at the base of his spine and spreads into his balls. After two quick thrusts, he comes loudly, shouting Kate's name over and over. The feeling of Kate's walls fluttering, causing his dick twitch in excitement.

"That's it, baby. Milk my dick." Elliott leans down and lays his body against Kate's as they try to calm their breathing. Kate rubs her hands through Elliott sweat-soaked hair. "Damn, baby. Where did that come from?" Elliott asks while kissing the swell of Kate's breasts.

"I don't know. After yesterday, I realize I have no reason not to try and get myself back to normal, whatever that is," Kate answers, chuckling.

"How would you feel about going out of town for a long weekend?" Elliott rests his arms on the countertop next to Kate's head.

"I don't know. Will we bring Ava with us?"

"No, mom said she would watch the babies for us." He leans up, pulling Kate with him while looking for his t-shirt.

"What do you mean, babies? We only have one." Elliott pulls out and slips on his boxers while Kate pulls the shirt over her head.

"I talked to Christian today about going to Vegas for a long weekend. I think it will do us some good to get out of town. You and Ana could do some shopping, and we all can enjoy being adults for a few days. Please don't be mad." Elliott looks at Kate with trepidation.

"I'm not mad. It's touching that you want to go away with me, without Ava. When will we go? And is Christian and Ana coming too?" Kate hops off the counter and feels the combination of her and Elliott's orgasm slide down her inner thighs.

Elliott wraps his hands around Kate and kisses the top of her head. "We will fly down on Friday morning and return on Sunday evening. Maybe you and Ana can get together to finalize things? It will do us all some good. I think Christian wants some adult time with Ana as well. I am looking forward to it." Kate reaches for the food and takes the dishes to the table.

"Come on, let's eat. I'm not done with you yet." Elliott grins at Kate as they sit down to enjoy dinner together.

A few weeks later, they are boarding the jet to Vegas. Kate and Ana sit beside each other on the couch while security loads their bags. "Are we ready to get this weekend started?" Kate asks while Ana pours some champagne for a toast.

"To a great weekend where everything that happens in Vegas will stay in Vegas," Ana says as everyone clinks their flutes together. The plane hasn't taken off yet, and Christian is already watching Ana, deciding how long he will wait after takeoff to drag her to the bedroom and punch their card for the mile high club membership. Elliott clears his throat to get Christian's attention.

"Dude, settle down. You have all weekend to take advantage of your wife." Christian rolls his eyes and finishes his champagne.

"Fuck off, Elliott. This the first weekend Ana and I have been alone since Teddy was born, and I plan on fucking her every chance I get. And judging by the look I'm getting, she and I are on the same page. I hope you understand when we go to the bedroom right after takeoff."

"Oh, I plan on knocking the bottom out of it plenty this weekend. All I'm saying is let Ana and Kate some time together." Elliott and Christian sit down and buckle up when the pilot advises he is ready for takeoff.

"They can spend all the time together they want when we are back in Seattle. This weekend is for us to enjoy each other without having the baby around," Christian says as Elliott shrugs and turns his attention to Kate. His mind replayed their kitchen tryst a few weeks ago. He gets hot under the collar and has to work hard to control the erection developing in his trousers. They make eye contact, and Elliott winks at his wife. She smiles and takes a drink of champagne.

They discuss their plans for the weekend, which includes VIP tickets to see Justin Timberlake at the MGM Grand. Some shopping and gambling will be taking place, as well as plenty of adults-only moments.

The fasten seat belts light goes off, and Christian grabs Ana's hand, pulling her into the master bedroom. The flight will take a few hours, so he's in a rush to get the party started. Thankfully, there is another bedroom for Elliott and Kate to have their fun during the flight.

Once the plane lands at Las Vegas Airport, Taylor and Sawyer take the luggage to the waiting SUVs. Fresh from their in-flight showers, the four of them exit the plane and groan when the heat of Las Vegas hits them in the face.

"I don't see how people live in this heat. I would melt." Kate lifts her hair off her neck, hoping a small breeze will cool her off.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it. You guys haven't planned any outside activities, have you?" Elliott asks, looking between Kate and Ana.

"No way. Everything we do will happen inside an air-conditioned building. I never thought I would say I would rather live in rainy Seattle than in this oven." Elliott opens the door to their SUV, and Kate slides into the backseat. Christian and Ana get into an identical SUV for the ride to the hotel.

After checking into the hotel, Ana and Kate decide to do some shopping while Christian and Elliott do some gambling. "We will meet you back here in a few hours. Have a good time, baby." Christian pulls Ana close and places a soft kiss on her lips. "Are you going to Agent Provocateur?" Christian whispers in her ear. Ana nods her head. "Good. I can't wait for you to model what you buy. Enjoy your time with Kate because you are mine before and after dinner." Ana giggles and joins Kate at the door.

Over the next few hours, Kate and Ana visit a majority of the high-end clothing stores on the strip. Sawyer follows behind them, watching out for any aggressive members of the press. So far, the ladies have not been bothered. He has arranged with each store to have their purchases sent to the hotel. Their last stop is the lingerie store, and Sawyer decides to wait for them outside. He is sitting on the bench when his phone alerts him with a message. It's from Taylor, saying the press has gotten word the Greys are in Vegas, and he needs to return to the hotel ASAP. Fucking fabulous.

Sawyer pockets his phone and enters the store. The clerk approaches him, and he shakes his head at her. "I don't need anything, thank you." She frowns at his frankness, and he waltzes past her, spotting Kate and Ana in the corner looking at underwear.

"Mrs. Grey, the press, have the knowledge you all are here in Vegas. Is there any way we can wrap this trip up quickly and get back to the hotel?" Sawyer hopes his look doesn't plead too much, but he loves his job and doesn't want to lose it because he put Ana and Kate in danger.

"Yes, let us pay for these, and we can leave," Ana says, nodding at Kate while leading her to the counter to pay for their items. Thankfully they have been shopping at AP before and knew the layout. Otherwise, Ana would have told Sawyer no and took her time picking out her unmentionables.

Before leaving the store, a group of teenage girls approaches Ana and Kate. "Excuse me, are you Ana Steele?" Ana looks around at the group, and they all couldn't be older than fifteen. Why are they in a store like AP? Ana looks around and sees another group of women comparing some items. I guess they are the parents? Ana thinks to herself.

"Yes, I'm Ana." The girls start jumping up and down while pulling their phones out.

"Can we get a picture with you? We cheered you on during the National Championships and the Olympics. We want to be just like you!" Ana smiles and looks at Kate.

"Sure, I'd love to take a picture with you all. Do you want a group picture or individual ones?" Ana asks, and the mothers approach the group.

"Girls, what are you doing bothering these ladies?" One of the mothers asks while trying to pull her daughter away from Ana.

"MOM!" One of the girls points to Ana. "This is Ana Steele! Don't you remember us talking about her and how she led UW to a National Championship in volleyball, then won a gold medal for the USA?" The mother looks to Ana, and her mouth gapes open.

"Oh, wow! You are more beautiful in person!" Ana blushes and Sawyer approaches the group.

"Mrs. Grey, we need to leave before any more paps show up." Ana frowns and explains to Sawyer that she and Kate will leave after signing autographs and taking pictures. Sawyer shakes his head and pulls his phone from his pocket.

"Okay, ladies, let get started. Who's first?" Ana takes a picture with each of the girls, then takes a group picture.

"Do you mind if we put this picture on Instagram?" Ana nods her head.

"Sure! Thank you for cheering for us. Do you play volleyball?" Ana and Kate converse with the girls and their mothers until Sawyer interrupts them.

"I will bring the SUV to the curb. Please do not exit the store until I come back." Sawyer orders, and Ana salutes him. He shakes his head at her sarcasm, but he is thankful she is somewhat cooperative when it comes to her safety.

After parking the SUV, he notices the horde of photographers waiting outside for a chance to get a picture of Ana and Kate. Sawyer has never understood the press's fascination with the entire Grey family. Yes, they have money, but they earned every penny of it with hard work.

Sawyer brings the SUV to the front and exits it quickly. He enters the store and instructs Ana and Kate to stay close. "Does Christian and Taylor know about all this?" Ana asks right before they leave the store.

"No, I will tell him when we get back to the hotel. Let's go." Sawyer opens the door to go outside, and the photographers go crazy. The flashes are blinding, and they are yelling questions in no particular order. A few of them reach to grab Ana, but she dodges them and slides into the SUV's back seat. Thankfully the fucker didn't get his hands on Ana, or heads would roll.

Once they get back to the hotel, Ana and Kate decide to find their guys and see how their afternoon went. Sawyer leads them to the casino bar and searches for Taylor. He has to explain what happened at the lingerie store, including the photos that Ana took with the girls. He spots Taylor and with the brothers waiting in the lobby.

Kate and Ana greet their guy with a hug and kiss. "What did you buy?" Christian tries to peek inside the bag, but Ana closes it quickly.

"Come on, let's go up to our room and I will show you." Ana winks at Christian and takes his hand, leading him toward the bank of elevators.

"Don't we have dinner reservations? If you two go back to your room now, we won't make it to dinner on time," Kate says in a huff.

"The concert starts at seven, we can eat in our rooms," Christian says while watching Ana.

"Fine." Kate takes Elliott's hand and leads him to the elevator. "We can meet here at 6:00." They agree as they get on the elevator to return to their respective suites. They spend the rest of the afternoon modeling their lingerie buys and spending quality time with their husbands.

At 6:00, the couples meet in the lobby and then pile into the waiting SUV. The ride to the MGM Grand doesn't take long, but there is a line out the door. "Thank goodness we have VIP tickets. I would hate to be in that line. I wonder if all those people will get inside before the concert starts?" Kate asks while checking her lipstick in the mirror of her compact.

Christian holds Ana's hand tightly as they navigate through the crowd. Taylor expressed his concern with the four of them attending the concert with minimal security. Christian said no one knows who they are, and everything will be fine.

When Ana told Christian about the girls in the lingerie shop, he felt proud of Ana for being a positive role model. He knew what a great woman Ana is, and being recognized by a younger generation is fantastic. They finally make it to their floor seats, a few rows from center stage.

The lights go dim, and the crowd goes crazy. Instrumental music starts to play as the rest of the band takes the stage. The intro to Cry Me a River starts as JT takes the stage. The fans' screams are loud, and when he starts to sing, the entire audience sings along with him.

Christian has his arms wrapped around Ana, her back to his front. Elliott has the same hold on Kate as both couples dance to the music. They are borderline indecent, but no one is paying them any attention.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her, I just stop and stare_

_She's got me Lovestoned_

_Man, I swear she's bad, and she knows_

_I think that she knows_

Christian grinds his erection into Ana, and she wraps her arms around his neck. His hands skirt underneath her shirt, rubbing the sensitive skin underneath her breasts. Ana presses her backside into Christian, and he groans in her ear. "If you don't stop, I will fuck you right here in front of everyone." Ana laughs and turns to face him.

"No, you won't. You are the only one allowed to see me naked, remember? Besides, you are the one grinding your erection into me. I should be the one telling you to watch it." After placing her hands around his neck, Ana pulls Christian's mouth to hers and gives him a searing kiss. His hands slowly slide down her back, stopping to cup her butt.

The beat changes, and Ana recognizes the song immediately. It's one of her favorite songs, and she pulls Christian even closer, singing the words to him.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right there all along_

By the time the chorus starts, Christian and Ana are singing the song to each other. They are so in tune to each other, the noise around them fades, and it's just the two of them singing to each other.

On the other hand, Kate and Elliott are still holding onto each other, swaying to the music. The strobe lights flash, and My Love intro starts. Justin starts to dance across the stage as the beat goes on. Elliott holds Kate tightly, his mouth at her ear as he tells her he loves her. He tells her there is no one else for him, and he is hers in every way.

The rest of the concert passes in a blur. JT is a great performer, including cover songs by Michael Jackson, Garth Brooks, and Elvis Presley. It was still early when the concert finished, so they decided to go clubbing. Club Ecstasy is a club that caters to VIP customers, and Christian and Elliott knew the owners. They had no issue getting a table in the VIP section, which was high above the dance floor.

Elliott requested a bottle of Crystal and pulled Kate into his lap. Ana took her place in Christian's lap as they talked about what they were going to do the next day. "I don't care as long as we don't get up at the crack of dawn. I want to enjoy not having to get up early to feed and take care of a baby," Kate says while leaning back against Elliott.

"Okay, so let's have fun tonight. It's our time to let loose and not worry about anything," Ana says, jumping off Christian's lap and taking Kate by the hand. They find a spot on the dance floor and move their bodies to the bass pumping through the speakers.

"Elliott, I think we should spend the day with our wives tomorrow. This weekend is about them and giving them a break from motherhood." The champagne arrives at the table, and Christian orders a few beers and bottled water. "I don't know about you, but I plan on worshiping my wife until the early morning hours. We don't get much alone time, and I want to take full advantage of having her to myself." Christian takes a long pull from his beer.

The music changes to a sultry, seductive beat, and Elliott sits up in his chair. "I think we need to get on the dance floor with our women." Christian sees the group of guys circling his wife and Kate, causing his blood pressure to rise.

"Yep, let's go." They both walk to the dance floor and make it time to hear Kate tell the drunk guys to back off. They seem to be hard of hearing because they move closer and try to put their hands on Kate and Ana.

Elliott puts his hand on one guys' shoulder and politely tells him to leave. The short, stocky guy tells him to find another dance partner and tries to pull Kate into his body. Elliott places himself between the guy and Kate, telling him to get lost. "I said to back the fuck off and get your hands off my wife."

The message is received loud and clear, and the group of drunk guys slides to another group of women dancing. "Fucker." Elliott grumbles under his breath as he pulls Kate into his arms. "This is much better." Kate smiles and places her arms around Elliott's neck, then kissing his lips.

"Those guys were gross. I don't see how they get any women at all. Their aggressive actions are disgusting." Ana scrunches her nose up, then falls into Christian's open arms. "This is more like it." Christian and Ana's bodies move in time to the music's beat, as Elliott and Kate move similarly.

Once they return to their table, they order shots, and they toast to their weekend in Vegas. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," Kate exclaims as she downs her first tequila shot. Elliott knows better than to say anything to his wife about taking things slow. He will help hold her hair when she suffers through her hangover tomorrow. Tonight, it's her time to let loose.

A few hours later, Christian and Elliott help their highly intoxicated wives to the SUV Taylor has pulled to the curb. "Lelly, are you going to impale me with your giant sausage when we get back to the suite? I'm hungry for some dick." Kate giggles, and Elliott shakes his head at his wife.

"I will give you whatever you want, baby. Let's get into the SUV and go back to the hotel." Kate and Elliott get in first; Christian and Ana follow behind. Both women are in a fit of giggles as they talk about sex and whose dick is more prominent.

"Have you measured it, Kate? How do you know Lelly's is bigger?" Ana throws her head back, laughing, and Christian rolls his eyes. "I've measured Chrissy's, and it's fucking huge."

"Okay, enough talk about dicks. You are going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, baby." Christian kisses Ana's temple and sniffs her hair.

"Did you just smell my hair, Chrissy? That is so weird." Ana lays her head back against the seat and groans. "EverythingEverything is spinning. Kaaaateee, the car is spinning. Did we have an accident?" Ana yells to the entire car. Christian is sitting next to her, dreading the trip back, hoping she doesn't barf in the SUV's back seat.

"Ana, sit up and open your eyes. We are at the hotel." Christian jumps out of his side and reaches in for Ana, dragging her out of the back. "Hold onto me, baby. I don't think you can walk very well right now." Elliott follows behind with Kate in tow.

"I hope they don't get sick in the elevator. I can't handle vomit, Christian." Elliott holds onto Kate as they wait for an elevator.

"Hopefully, no one else will be on it, and we can quickly get to our floor. How can you not handle puke? What happens when Ava gets sick?" Elliott shakes his head violently.

"I have been lucky enough to not be on the receiving end of her upchucking. Otherwise, I would join in with her." Christian grins and helps Ana walk into the open elevator.

"Come on, woman. Let's get you to bed," Christian whispers into Ana's ear, and she groans in response.

"So much for worshipping your wife," Elliott says then laughs.

"Shut up. You have your hands full too, so I don't want to hear it." Christian says as he pulls out his room key. "Don't call before twelve tomorrow. Good luck." Elliott nods his head and helps his wife to their room.

Elliott doesn't care what happens tonight or tomorrow. He knows Kate needed the time away from Ava to let loose and enjoy herself. Hopefully, this will get her back on the right track.

The next morning finds two women suffering from headaches and nausea. "Oh god, my mouth feels like the Sahara desert." Ana groans as Christian hands her the glass of water on the side table. "I hope Kate feels worse than I do. She forced me to drink those shots with her." Ana takes the water from Christian, taking small sips. He hands her some pain reliever to take as well.

"I don't think she forced the alcohol down your throat. You were more than willing to join her." Christian leans back against the headboard of the bed, watching his wife suffer through her hangover.

"Don't remind me. Remind me about this the next time I want to drink. I don't want to feel this way ever again." Ana slides down the bed and buries her head underneath the sheets.

"Do you want me to order breakfast? I think eating something will help ease your upset stomach." Ana grunts, and Christian takes it as a yes. He gets off the bed and looks over the room service menu. After ordering a wide selection, he texts Elliott to see how Kate is feeling.

*E – She's nursing one hell of a hangover. How's Ana?

*C – Same here. I think an afternoon in the spa will help them feel better. I will call and set it up.

*E – Awesome, thanks, bro.

Kate groans from the bedroom, and Elliott grins. "Good morning, babe. How are you feeling?" he says in a loud voice.

"Oh, for the love of God, please stop yelling." Kate covers her head with a pillow and tries to hide underneath the covers.

'Babe, I'm not yelling. I'm going to order room service. There is a glass of water and some pain reliever on the side table. You and Ana have an afternoon date in the hotel spa. She's feeling just as bad as you are." Elliott chuckles as Kate throws the pillow at his head.

Kate's head appears, and her hair is all over the place. "A spa appointment? Really?" Elliott sits down on the bed next to Kate and nods his head.

"We agree you both need a good detox massage and some pampering. We are going out to dinner together and maybe take part in some karaoke. You know Ana can't resist a little bit of singing." Kate grins and moves to sit on Elliott's lap.

"Thank you for this trip, babe." She goes to kiss him, and Elliott backs away.

"Your breath still smells like tequila. Maybe you should take a nice warm shower and brush your teeth. Breakfast will be here by the time you finish." He kisses her cheek and pats her on the bottom.

Kate takes the pain reliever and drinks the glass of water Elliott left for her. "Why did you let me drink so much last night?" Kate asks while strolling to the bathroom.

"You needed to chance to let loose. The past six months have been hard on you, between your father's situation and having Ava; you were wearing yourself thin." Kate stops at the bathroom door and turns to face her husband.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you care so much about my well-being. I love you, Lelly." Kate's eyes fill with tears as Elliott winks at her.

"I love you, Kate. Go shower; breakfast will be here soon."

After a relaxing shower, Kate feels somewhat better. "What do you and Christian have planned today? Are you two going to join us for a massage?" Kate asks Elliott, then takes a sip of hot coffee.

"No, I think we may try some gambling. We haven't talked about any specifics yet. It's too fucking hot to play golf." Elliott stuffs some eggs and bacon in his mouth then reaches for his cell phone.

*E - Yo, what's the plan while the ladies get pampered?

*C - Not sure, what did you have in mind?

*E – Gambling sounds good to me. We are in the best city for it.

*C – Okay

Christian waltzes over to the bed and grabs the sheet, jerking it off of Ana. "Time to get up, sleepyhead. Breakfast is here."

"Noooo. I want to stay in bed all day." Ana is naked, and it distracts Christian long enough for her to grab the sheet and pull it back over her head.

Deciding more aggressive measures are needed, Christian strips off his pajama pants and slides into bed with Ana. He rubs up against her, guiding his semi-erect cock in the crack of her ass.

"What are you doing?" Ana asks, pushing back against him.

"Trying to get you out of bed. Your breakfast is getting cold." Christian kisses along Ana's spine from the top of her butt cheeks to her neck's base. Her moans cause his dick to become fully erect, ready for action.

"I like this approach better than stripping the covers off of me." Ana sighs and spreads her legs.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Christian gently slides his fingers along Ana's sex; her wetness coating his fingers.

"I'm always ready for you," Ana says breathlessly. Without wasting another second, Christian lifts one of Ana's legs over his hips and slides his erection inside her wet heat.

"You feel so good, so warm and tight." He rocks his hips back and forth, setting a steady rhythm. Easing Ana to her side, he caresses her breast and feels her sex tighten with the action.

"Oh, yes. That feels so good, don't stop, baby. Please don't stop." Ana cries out in pleasure as Christian pinches her nipple, then bites softly on her shoulder. His hand moves to her hip as he pistons his hips faster.

"I feel your walls tightening around me." Christian pushes himself deeper and harder as Ana's cries of passion get louder. "Come with me, baby, I won't last much longer," he grits out in between thrusts. As Ana's orgasm takes over her body, Christian thrusts his hips a few more times and comes, grunting out an incoherent form of Ana's name.

They lay cuddled in each other arms for a few minutes trying to catch their breath; then Ana turns to face Christian. "I love you, Christian. Thank you for this trip. It's been nice to get away for a few days." He leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"And I love you, baby. Come on, let's take a quick shower. I have scheduled you and Kate some pampering time in the hotel spa. You have a few hours before your appointment. What do you want to do?" Ana unravels herself and climbs out of bed.

"Maybe lay by the pool for a little while? What are you and Elliott going to do?" Christian gets up and follows her to the bathroom.

"Elliott mentioned doing some gambling, then the four of us going out to dinner." The bathroom fills with steam as they step into the spacious shower. They embrace each other as the water sprays over their bodies.

"Okay." The idea of relaxing by the pool, then some pampering in the hotel spa, brings a smile to Ana's face.

About an hour later, Kate and Ana are lounging by the pool while Christian and Elliott spend some time in the hotel-casino.

"I desperately needed this weekend, Ana. What about you?" Kate asks while turning over on her lounger.

"Christian and I try to spend time alone together, but our schedules have been so jam-packed, it's been difficult. We have talked about setting aside time every day to talk, but it seems more like a business transaction than relationship goals." Ana chuckles and applies more sunscreen to her arms and legs.

"I am determined to keep a healthy mind and body. I didn't like where my mind was going. Thank goodness you and Elliott intervened. Otherwise, I don't know where I would be at the moment." Kate fights back the tears, and Ana reaches over to touch her arm.

"Even though we have our own lives now, I will always be there for you, Kate. I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks, Ana. Did you check social media to see if the girls posted the photo from yesterday? What did Christian say about it?"

"I haven't seen anything yet. Christian wasn't upset about it. I'm sure his PR team will contact us if anything comes up. They are always on top of stuff like that." Ana lays back on the lounger and relaxes.

"Elliott mentioned going out for karaoke tonight. Are you up for it?" Kate grins, waiting for Ana's response.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I am up for some karaoke." They high five and talk about what they will wear out tonight.

That evening over dinner, the girls talk about how great their massages were, and the guys talk about how much money they lost in gambling.

"I didn't lose anything. You just don't know when to stop, Elliott." Christian takes a long pull from his beer as Elliott scoffs.

"I don't have billions of dollars to waste playing stupid card games. I stuck to blackjack."

Christian points his bottle at Elliott, "that's where you messed up. The house always has the advantage in blackjack. Pick something like craps or poker. At least the odds are more in your favor." The waiter brings out the appetizers, and everyone digs in.

"This looks delicious. I am starving," Kate says as Elliott tries to steal one of her chili fries. "Get your own!" Kate grabs a fork and pretends to stab Elliott's hand.

"Hey! That's not nice." Elliott pouts as Christian and Ana share a plate. "Can we share a plate? Please?" Elliott gives Kate his best puppy dog eyes, and Kate smiles, giving in. Stabbing a fry, she guides the fork to Elliott's mouth and feeds him.

"Happy now?" Kate asks, and Elliott nods his head. "So, where are we going to sing?"

"There is a place a few blocks from here that Taylor checked out earlier. Karaoke starts at eight, so we have plenty of time to get there, grab a table and some drinks." Ana bounces up and down, clapping her hands in excitement.

They finish dinner, and Christian takes care of the check. Elliott tries to pay, but Christian wouldn't allow it. "Bro, let me pay for something." Christian leans back in his chair, placing his arm around Ana.

"You can buy a few rounds of drinks at the club. Will that make you happy?" Elliott nods in agreement, and they stand from the table. "Ready, baby?" Christian asks, reaching his hand out for Ana. She takes it and links her fingers with his.

They arrive at the bar, and it's crowded, but not out of control. The atmosphere is casual and Christian grabs a table while Elliott gets everyone's drinks from the bar. Ana walks to the stage area and picks out the songs she will sing. Christian decides he will sing as well, surprising Ana.

"You are going to sing a song too?" Ana asks once she finishes.

"Yes, you know I can sing." Christian grins.

"You have a great voice. I'm just curious as to why because you haven't done it before." Christian shrugs.

"No reason, I just want to." They walk back to the table and wait for Elliott to bring their drinks. He arrives a few minutes later, dropping them off. He walks to the stage and chooses his song.

"Wow, your brother is going to sing too? This is going to be interesting," Ana says, then takes a sip of her drink.

"Pacing yourself, Ana?" Kate asks.

"Definitely. I don't think my body can handle another night like last night. I would like to remember a few things about this trip," Ana giggles, and Christian wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Am I going to have to fuck you harder so you will have something to remember?" Christian whispers, and Ana blushes.

"I will have no problem remembering that, Mr. Grey. Every time is unforgettable." Their lips touch in a soft kiss, and Kate pretends to gag.

"You two are gross. Can you keep the PDA to a minimum tonight, please?" Elliott comes back to the table and sits next to Kate.

"Are you going to sing, baby?" Kate asks, and Elliott grins.

"Yep." Elliott drinks a large gulp of beer, hoping the liquid courage will have taken effect when his turn rolls around.

The lights dim in the room, and the stage lights brighten. The DJ grabs the mic and welcomes everyone for the night. "There are about five minutes left to pick a song before we start. Grab yourself a few drinks and enjoy the night."

The night gets underway, and so far, the songs haven't been too bad. Some are horrible but not the worst ever seen. Ana's name is next, so she finishes her drink and asks for a refill when she returns.

Singing in front of a crowd is nothing new for Ana. She takes the stage and grabs the microphone. "Hey, everybody. How's your night going so far? This song is for my best friend, Kate, and all the women struggling with self-image and depression.

The music starts to play, and Ana makes eye contact with Kate as she starts to sing.

_Every day is so wonderful_

_Then suddenly_

_It's hard to breathe_

_Now and then I get insecure_

_From all the pain_

_I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful_

_No matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful_

_In every single way_

_Yes words can't bring me down_

_Oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends you're delirious_

_So consumed_

_In all your doom, ooh_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

_The pieces gone_

_Left the puzzle undone_

_Ain't that the way it is_

_You are beautiful_

_No matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down_

_Oh no_

_You are beautiful _

_In every single way_

_Yes words can't bring you down_

_Oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

Ana keeps her eyes on Kate as she finishes the song, noticing the tears falling down Kate's cheeks. Others join in and sing when Ana gets to the last few lines of the song, then cheer when she's finished.

"Thank you. My second song is for my sexy husband. Love you, baby." They blow a kiss to each other as the music starts.

_We can leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_

_This is our place, we make the rules_

_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_

_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, and take me home_

_You're my, my, my, my lover_

The looks passing between Christian and Ana could set the entire room on fire. There is no doubt the feelings the two share.

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_

_With every guitar string scar on my hand_

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover_

_My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_

_All's well that ends well to end up with you_

_Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover_

_And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_

_And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover_

Ana finishes the song and hands the mic over to the next person. Christian meets her halfway and takes her into his arms then places the most indecent kiss on her lips while the crowd in the room hoots and hollers to get a room.

Once they are back at the table, Kate hugs Ana's neck tightly and thanks to her for being her best friend. "I love you, Steele." Ana smiles and nods her head.

"Love you too, Kavanagh." Christian pulls Ana into his lap as they continue to listen to the other patrons do their best to sing. Some are so horrible; the only thing to do is laugh and sing along.

Elliott's name is next, and he walks to the stage, obviously nervous. The music starts, and Ana starts clapping along with the music.

_Got a girl from the southside, got braids in her hair_

_First time I seen her walk by, man I 'bout fell off my chair_

_Had to get her number, it took me like six weeks_

_Now me and her go way back like Cadillac seats_

Elliott leaves the stage and walks to Kate, singing the words to her as he goes.

_Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed_

_I know every curve like the back of my hand_

_Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry_

_I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can_

_The way she fit in them blue jeans, she don't need no belt_

_But I can turn them inside out, I don't need no help_

_Got hips like honey, so thick and sweet_

_It ain't no curves like hers on them downtown streets_

Elliott gets down on his knees, singing the rest of the song directly to Kate. He takes her hand in his, and she is grinning from ear to ear. Once he finishes, the place erupts in applause and catcalls.

After a few songs, Christian is next, and Ana waits to see what he will sing. When the music starts, Ana's eyes instantly mist over.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

Tears are flowing down Ana's cheeks as Christian continues to sing the words to her. Thinking back to how much they went through at first only makes her cry harder. They were in love then but were too stubborn to do anything about it.

Once Christian finishes his song, he makes his way back to the table. "Damn, bro. You have every girl in here swooning for you."

"The only one I care about is right there in my arms. To hell with the rest." He kisses Ana's lips soundly as she squirms in his lap.

They enjoy a few more songs; one, in particular, is familiar to Ana and Christian. "Do you remember this song?" Ana whispers to Christian?" He nods and grins.

"Yes, we fucked to this song in the VIP lounge at the Mile High Club while wearing our Halloween costumes. To this day, whenever I see a Batman or Wonder Woman costume, I get hot under the collar."

Ana rubs herself against Christian, feeling his erection through his pants. "It seems to be doing something to you now." Elliott clears his throat.

"Will you two cut it out? We are on the verge of getting kicked out of this place." Ana looks around and sees that no one is paying attention to them.

"Oh, Lelly, chill out. Nobody is paying us any attention." Ana finishes her drink and leans against Christian. "I'm ready to go, are you?" Ana batts her eyelashes.

"Yes, I am. Elliott, are you two ready to go?" Christian asks his brother.

"Yep. I have already paid the tab. Let's get out of here." They all stand and walk as a group to the door, following Taylor and Sawyer as they escort them back to the hotel.

The following day on the plane ride back home, Ana wraps herself in Christian's arms. "Did you have a nice weekend?" He asks, then kisses her temple.

"Yes, I had a great time. It was nice to get away, but I miss Teddy." Christian grins and rubs his thumb in a circle on Ana's arm.

"Me too. I want to continue to make time for us to spend alone. We need it. Don't you agree?" Ana nods.

"Yes, I agree one hundred percent." Their lips touch in a soft kiss.

"Thanks again, bro, for this past weekend." Elliott plays with Kates's hair while she naps against his chest.

"Did you keep her up late last night?" Ana chuckles, knowing it was probably the other way around.

"No, she wouldn't let me sleep. She said she wanted to get her fill of my manhood." Ana puts her hand up, stopping Elliott from saying anything else.

"Say no more, please. I don't need to hear about it." Ana groans.

About a month later

Kate dials Ana's cell phone and waits for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ana? Are you at Grey House? I need to talk to you ASAP." Kate says in a rush.

"No, I am at home. I haven't felt well for the past few days. What's wrong?"

"Can I come by?" Kate grabs her purse and car keys from her desk and walks out of her office.

"Sure. Do you want something to eat? I can fix you something real quick."

"No, I don't have much of an appetite," Kate answers, fighting nausea.

"Okay, see you soon, Kate." Ana ends the call and wonders what is wrong with Kate.

About fifteen minutes later, Kate's car passes through the gates, and Ana walks to meet her at the door.

"Hey, what's wrong? Where's Ava?" Ana closes the door after Kate passes through it.

"She's in the daycare at GEH. I will go back and pick her up when I leave here. Ana, I'm worried. I haven't had a period since we got back from Vegas." Ana's eyes widen, and she gasps.

"Oh shit, Kate! Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Kate shakes her head, no. That's all she needs right now. Ava is four months old. If she is pregnant, she will have two children under the age of two to chase around. Holy shit.

"Do you have any tests with you?" Kate presents a paper bag from the pharmacy, and Ana guides her into the bathroom.

"Take the test; you will know for sure." Ana's face pales, and she covers her mouth.

"What is it, Ana?" Kate removes a test from the bag and grabs a cup from the shelf.

"I think I should be taking one of those tests as well. I haven't had a period either, and I have been sick for the past few days." Kate starts laughing.

"What are the odds? I will go first." Ana leaves the bathroom to give Kate some privacy, then mentally traces back to her last period. It turns out to be a few weeks before they went to Vegas. No wonder she couldn't get enough of Christian. She was ovulating and horny as hell.

"Okay, I set the timer. Your turn." Kate hands a test to Ana and sits down on the chaise lounge near the bathroom door. Ana walks on shaky legs to the bathroom and prepares to take the test. She wonders how Christian will react to having another baby so soon after Teddy.

Kate and Ana stare at both tests in disbelief. Well, it appears they both are pregnant, according to the tests.

"We need to call our doctors and schedule an appointment. How are you going to tell Elliott? How do you think he will react?" Kate hugs Ana, and they sit beside each other on the bed.

"I think he will be ecstatic. Honestly, I think he prefers me pregnant all the time." Kate giggles and falls back on the bed.

"I don't think Christian will be mad, but he will be shocked. Are you going to tell Elliott tonight?" Kate nods and sits back up.

"I need to get back to GEH. This is exciting, Ana! We are going to be pregnant together! Let me know how Christian reacts. I'm sure it will be fine." The two friends hug, and Ana walks Kate to the door.

Once Kate's car leaves the driveway, Ana sits on the couch and stares out of the window. Another baby, Ana thinks to herself. She moves her hand to her stomach and rubs circles over it. "Hello in there. Go easy on me, please. I'm still taking care of your older brother."

"Mama," Teddy's voice comes through the monitor sitting on the side table. Ana walks to the nursery and sees a grinning little boy standing in his crib.

"Hello, baby boy. Did you have a good nap? Mommy has a secret to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell daddy yet." Ana pulls Teddy from his crib and kisses his chubby cheek. After laying him on the changing table, she blows raspberries on his belly, resulting in a cute baby giggle. "You are going to be a big brother. What do you think about that? How would you feel about a little sister?" Teddy starts blowing spit bubbles as Ana changes his diaper. Once she finishes, she takes him back to the living room for some tummy time. She is shocked to find Christian sitting on the couch's edge, holding the baby monitor in his hand. Oh shit.

"Hey, what are you doing home early? Everything alright?" Ana searches Christian's face for any type of reaction to possibly overhearing her revelation to Teddy. Christian sets the monitor down and stands, taking Teddy from Ana.

"I was worried about you. Sawyer said you still weren't feeling well." Christian kisses her cheek as Ana's mouth is suddenly dry.

"Kate came by; you just missed her. Did you hear what I told Teddy?" Ana's voice is soft, barely above a whisper. Christian smiles and moves closer to his wife.

"Yes, I heard. How do you feel about it?" Christian rubs his hand on Teddy's back while waiting for Ana to answer.

"I'm nervous. I took one test, and I need to call the doctor's office to schedule an appointment to confirm it, even though I'm confident the test is right. I haven't had a period since before Vegas." Christian smiles and pulls Ana into his side opposite Teddy.

"Don't worry, Ana. I want as many babies as you do. You are a wonderful and beautiful mother. I love seeing you pregnant with my child, and I can't wait to see you that way again." Ana releases the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So, I guess what happened in Vegas didn't stay in Vegas?" Ana laughs and wraps her arms around the two men that mean the most to her. "I love you, both. So much."

"And we love you, mommy. Don't we, Teddy? So I'm guessing Kate is pregnant as well?" Ana nods her head.

"She is going to tell Elliott tonight." Christian nods.

"Alright, let's get this little guy on the floor for some playtime." Christian and Ana spend the rest of the afternoon playing with Teddy and spending time together.

Later that evening, Kate is pacing the kitchen floor, waiting for Elliott to get home. He had a late meeting but is on his way home. Hearing the door open, Kate skips to it. Once he comes through the door, Kate jumps in his arms.

"Woah, what's with the welcome? Are you excited to see me?" Kate wraps her arms and legs around Elliott, and he carries her into the great room, sitting them both on the couch.

"I'm happy to see you. I missed you today." Kate kisses his lips and leans back to look into his eyes.

"Okay, something is going on. Out with it," Elliott says, tossing his messenger bag to the floor.

"I've been thinking all afternoon how I was going to tell you, but I think I should just come right out and say it." Elliott looks at Kate expectantly. "I'm pregnant." Elliott chokes, and his eyes widen.

"What? How?" Kate rolls her eyes.

"Do I need to explain the birds and the bees to you?" Kate says in a joking tone.

"No, but you can explain how this happened." Kate frowns.

"Are you mad? I didn't do it on purpose." Elliott pulls Kate closer and kisses the tip of her pert nose.

"I know you didn't purposely get pregnant. It's just a shock. Ava is four months old, and depending on how far along you are, we will have two children under two years old. Can you handle that? You got pretty depressed after Ava was born. I don't want the same result with this baby. I was worried about your health and well-being." Elliott rubs Kate's back and pulls her so closely.

"I know the signs to look for, and I have resources to help me out this time. Plus, I think I will stay home for good once I have the second baby. I don't like putting Ava in daycare, and adding a small baby to the mix will be even tougher for me." Elliott smiles and kisses Kate deeply.

"So, are we naming this baby Vegas?" Elliott laughs, standing with Kate still in his arms.

"No way!" Kate wraps her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against Elliott's growing erection.

"Is Ava asleep?" Elliott whispers against Kate's lips.

"Yes. Take me to bed, Lelly." Kate giggles, tightening her hold around Elliott's neck.

"Your wish is my command. So the pregnancy libido has already started?" Kate nods her head. "Yay for me. It's one time in my life that I'm glad what happened in Vegas didn't stay in Vegas. I love you, Kate."

_A/N_

_Hey, everybody! I hope your summer has been great, despite the circumstances of COVID-19. My daughter has moved into college, and I'm slowly adjusting to her being away. Thanks to technology, I talk to her every day. This outtake was my first attempt at writing in the third person, so keep that in mind if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks once again for reading! _

_Songs used:_

_Justin Timberlake concert_

_Love Stoned and Mirrors_

_Karaoke:_

_Beautiful by Christina Aguilera_

_Lover by Taylor Swift_

_Body Like a Backroad by Sam Hunt_

_Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran_

_Halloween at The Mile High Club:_

_Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer_

_My next post will be an outtake for A Change of Scenery that will lead to a sequel that will focus on Phoebe and Teddy during college and post-college. I hope to have it up in a few weeks. Cheers!_


End file.
